A New Treasure
by SonrieXfavor
Summary: This is a sequel to, "A New Beginning." Andy and Sharon are a couple and have had to overcome many obstacles to be where they are in their relationship. Their love is a secret to everyone but a few and they are trying to protect this new treasure they have discovered; each other, from falling apart.
1. Next to Me

_For those who haven't read my previous fanfic this is a continuation or sequel to, "A New Beginning," so I will reference things from that story. You need to know that Andy and Sharon are together but living their love in secret from most people, trying to keep afloat when everything around them tries to tear them apart. I do write in cases and love to write in tension and angst but I step over to the fluff and smutt too, speaking of that __**this chapter is rated M**__. Now thank you for reading, please enjoy!_

* * *

It had been a week since they had found their first victim George Smith dead and then their second who was their suspect, Julian Gerardo also dead now they were looking for yet another suspect.

Everything targeted a high-power casino owner in Vegas, Taylor asked for Sharon to send her team out, leaving one person behind to help Buzz look through video feed and any paperwork that came through. She decided to stay behind, because of Rusty and school.

Sunday night Sharon had called everyone in to give them the news.  
Everyone was in the murder room, upset at being called in on their day off.

"He's in Vegas. Nothing we can do here." Provenza groaned falling into his chair.

"Yes and I just got a budget approval to go to Vegas." Sharon's voice rings coming from her office.

They all turn to her shocked, "business only," she smiles carrying a large stack of folders. Sanchez and Flynn both move forward to help her, she thanks both of them.

"I've already talked to Buzz and he's staying behind." She smiles at him in the all jokingly give him condolences.

"I think I deserve my token of those too." They all turn and face her, she looks at Andy she hadn't talked to him, since she had only gotten off the phone with Taylor a couple of hours ago and had arranged everything.

"I will be staying. Which means Lieutenant Provenza, you'll be in charge. So please behave." She smiles. Everyone laughs and Provenza looks at Andy, he looks disappointed. She walks over to the desk with the folders.

"Before you ask, Chief Taylor said to leave one of you behind, but I need to be with Rusty for school, so you all lucked out." She smiles. "I don't want you to feel limited but you will be on duty. The Nevada Police Department has been kind enough to give us space in one of their stations." She hands Provenza folders, he groans.

"The hotel has also accommodated some rooms, you may use for meeting space or interviews. It's budgeted only till Friday so, we need to find the suspect by then or sooner." She hands Provenza another set of folders. They all laugh.

"Plane tickets." She hands them out. "You leave tomorrow nine in the morning, be at the airport by seven in the morning." She gives Provenza yet another file.

"You have three hotel rooms, two for the gentleman and one for Detective Sykes. Lieutenant Provenza you will have officers at your request so please be respectful, Nevada is as eager to get Silverstein out of there as we are to find him." She gives him another folder.

"Captain, please!" He looks at everything on his desk. "I will need a second check in bag." He groans.

"Read them tonight Lieutenant if it's a problem, you can stay with Rusty if you'd like." She smiles as he opens a file.

"Any questions?" She looks at all of them.

Sanchez raises his hand. "Captain?" She nods. "If we catch him tomorrow can we stay till Friday." She smiles. "We can talk about that if it happens." Her voice joking.

"You're all dismissed." She smiles weakly and moves to her office.

She watches them all move out. Andy smiles at her through the window as he walks to her office.

"Captain, why didn't you tell me earlier when we talked? He stands at her door.

She frowns. "I needed to get everything ready. I'm sorry." She could see disappointment in his face, the same disappointment she was feeling.

"Well I'll sleep at my place, to get everything ready." Her face drains at his words.

"I can't sleep over, Rusty has a paper due, I told him I'd read it." She says softly.

"Yes, I remember." He says looking at his watch. She looks through the windows, everyone was gone.

"Walk me to my car?" She asks hopeful grabbing her things.

"Absolutely." He takes her hand as she comes around the desk.

Wrapping her fingers into his always makes her feel safe it still sent that chill and warmth through her body. They let go as they walk into the murder room. They joke around as they walk to her car. Andy loved to see her laugh it was a goal he had set for himself, to make her laugh and he catches Sharon laughing more and more everyday even with others around.

"This is where I leave you." Andy smiles at her as they reach her car.

"I'll see you. Take care and call me as soon as you take off and land." Sharon says smiling sweetly.

"Yes, Captain." He opens her door. She slides in. "Love you." He softly says.

"Meet too." She whispers.

The following morning Rusty and Sharon decide to get up early and see Andy at his place before he leaves. She opens the door to his apartment and points out Andy's book collection she had told him about so much, Rusty rushes over.

"Hello Lieutenant." She finds Provenza in Andy's room as he packed.

"Captain, maybe you can help Andy here, pack quicker." He throws his hands up in desperation.

Sharon smiles. "I'll try." Provenza walks out of the bedroom waiving his hand, mumbling.

"Hey Beautiful. I wasn't expecting you." Andy's hands wrap around Sharon's waist. They give each other a gentle kiss and she stomps her feet like a child. He looks at her amused.

"Don't go." She says, begging like a child.

"You're the boss?" He laughs letting her go.

"I know but I need you out there." Andy tries putting his clothes in the bag but grunts. She frowns. "Can I help?" Andy gestures as a go ahead.

She smiles and puts her keys down. She takes things out and moves things around. Andy watches her and walks behind her as she stands up straight and starts kissing her neck.

"I missed you last night." He whispers in her ear as he bites her earlobe softly. She hums a soft noise of pleasure.

"Me too." She turns around and kisses him. Her hands going under his sleeves around his arms, his hands on the small of her back.

"I don't hear packing in there?" Provenza shouts from the other room. Sharon laughs pulling away, Andy grumbles. Sharon resumes the packing and finishes with Andy having extra space.

"How did you do that?" He looks at the bag almost examining it.

"It's one of my many hidden talents." She grins, putting an arm behind his back, he runs his along her arm. They take each others touch and glances in for a moment, they had spent days apart but this seemed harder for both of them.

"Lieutenant maybe I can fit in there." Andy grins as Rusty comes in.

"Rusty? Where were you this whole time?" Sharon smiles at both of their excitement.

"Talking to Lieutenant Provenza and looking at your book collection." He examines the bag just like Andy did.

"Take whichever you'd like." Andy looks at Sharon smiling.

"Really?" Rusty looks at him quickly. Andy nods.

"I'll return it." Rusty says quickly.

"Hey Kid, their yours, alright." Andy looks around his room scanning to check if everything was packed.

"Thanks Andy." Rusty says shyly, he had become so comfortable with Andy but sometimes Rusty worried he was becoming to attached.

"My pleasure." He zips up his bag. "Wait you wanted to crawl in didn't you. Sharon slaps his arm. "I was talking to the kid?" He looks at her.

"Yes I know and he'll figure out away to get in there if you encourage him." Andy smiles, running a hand on her back.

Their was something that felt so perfect to Sharon even with his gentle touches. She missed this as much as his kisses or sleeping next to him, even when they were apart for only a night the only thing she wanted was having him next to her, just like they were at that moment.

"I've always wanted to go to Vegas." Rusty says enthusiastically.

"Oh boy. It's starting already." Sharon says rolling her eyes. Andy laughs as they walk out of his room together.

"Ah Captain, you are a life saver!" Provenza says sarcastically looking at the bag in Andy's hand.

"No just a Mom." She smiles.

"I think the words you're searching for Captain are, a smart woman." She smiles."Ready? We have to pick up Tao and Sanchez at Tao's place." Provenza looks at his watch.

"What about Detective Sykes?" Sharon says frowning.

"She is driving herself, says we will probably be late." Provenza says annoyed, rolling his eyes.

"Now that is a smart woman, Lieutenant." Sharon says quickly.  
Andy and Rusty laugh.

"I'll meet you at the car," Provenza laughing a little too.

Provenza did frown upon Andy and her being together but he accepted it all the same, not ever discussing it with either of the two but Sharon was becoming comfortable having Provenza know about them, it didn't feel as if they were hiding out from the entire world. _Like if this man who once hated her could accept them why couldn't the others?_ She felt some hope.

"Kid take this for me." Andy hands Rusty his luggage. He obeys.

Provenza and Rusty leave together. Andy wraps his hands around Sharon. "Can you come?"

"Yes, so Chief Taylor can be.." Andy kisses her mid sentence. Sharon moans, they remain that way for a while.

Sharon plays with Andy's hair. "You better not find yourself a what was it, Provenza said a young-leggy-blonde." Her voice playful, she kisses him and bites his bottom lip, making Andy groan.

"Only if I were crazy," his hands caressing her back. "I have the most beautiful woman in my arms." Sincerity in his eyes and voice.

"I'm going to miss you." Sharon says frowning, pulling herself closer to him.

"It's only five days, three if you don't count today or Friday. Sooner if we do our job." He grumbles, he didn't believe the words himself.

"You won't be sleeping with me so they all count." She kisses his neck and stays there on his chest.

A horn honks. "Andy it's probably wonderful in there but the heat out here isn't as pleasant!" Provenza shouts.

Andy and Sharon laugh. "I gotta go, gorgeous." Sharon frowns. "You don't like gorgeous?"

"You can call me whatever you want. But don't leave without kissing me." He smiles and kisses her gently but not letting her go. The car honks again.

"Alright." She says walking out first, Andy behind her, holding each others hands. They let go as soon as they were outside.

"You know Louie, we haven't had a trip like this in a long time." Andy says smiling.

"Yes, Vegas, gambling, drinking, women." Rusty clears his throat, feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry Captain." Provenza says sincerely from inside the car.

"No don't apologize, as long as it's not during work hours." Provenza  
Rolls his eyes.

"Kid can you make sure everything is turned off, I think I left the iron on." Andy tells Rusty before he gets in the car.

"Oh god, we have to wait again." Provenza groans. Andy gets into the driver seat. He need struggled to make a trip he'd been doing it for a long time, it was leaving Sharon and Rusty behind that bothered him.

Sharon jingles her keys, raising and eyebrow at Provenza giving Rusty the keys. Provenza's jaw drops. Andy and Sharon had exchanged keys but Sharon never used it, where as Andy used his with regularity. Rusty takes the keys and moves quickly.

Sharon clears her throat. "Lieutenant, I'm not worried about the drinking, Andy doesn't enjoy gambling and I think the key clears up everything else." She says playfully.

Provenza nods almost as if he had nothing else to say. Andy laughs turning on the car, he winks at her and drives away. Rusty comes back a moment later.

"He did leave the iron on, but everything is turned off and locked up." Sharon shakes her head.

"Thanks Rusty." They walk to the car. "We need to get you to school."

Sharon drops Rusty off at school and has a peaceful, quiet morning.

Her phone rings. "Hey I was waiting for your call." She answers quickly.

"We are boarding. I love you." Andy's voice rings through.

"Me too. I needed to talk to you." She flips through folders.

"Anytime Beautiful, you want me to cause a scene to stop the pilot from taking off." His voice serious.

Sharon smiles. "No, have a safe trip, we can talk when you land. I love you!"

The team arrive at their hotel in Vegas. Sharon had planned for rentals to be awaiting them at the airport so their transport was easy.

Provenza starts giving out keys to the rooms. "Andy and I will stay in one, Sanchez and Tao and Sykes you can have your own. You have thirty minutes we will meet in meeting room C." Provenza grumbles.

They all agree and move on to the elevators watching people pass by drinking and having fun, they all grunt, but none more than Provenza. As they arrived at their room Andy sets his things out and calls Sharon.

"Hey Beautiful. Just letting you know I am safe on ground, bunking with Provenza. That's my blonde-leggy-whatever for you. Talk to you later." He hangs up.

"Andy, let me tell you something." Andy turns around and sees Provenza. "If the team finds out about this, no." He stops and emphasizes his words. "The Chief you're job is gone, her job is gone." Andy had thought of this many times, Sharon and him had various discussions and arguments.

"Yeah we know." He turns pulling out a small bag from his luggage.

"It got more serious than you expected?" Provenza asks seriously.

"No, I don't think I was ever in it just for fun. I never was scoping her out either though, it just happened." He pulls out his toothbrush and walks to the restroom.

Provenza looks at him thoughtfully. "In all the years I've known you, I've never heard you talk so calmly about a woman." Andy shrugs as he brushes his teeth, he rinses his mouth and comes out.

"She is completely different than the Captain, you all know. You've seen her with Rusty, she's kind. She has a great sense of humor. She's wonderful to be around. She's perfect." His words come out naturally and without struggle. He arranges some things. "We ready?" He says not worried about Provenza's silence.

"Andy. You're really in love?" Provenza's expression of worry.

"Yes, I am Louie." He opens the hotel room door and walks out.

Provenza frowns to himself, sometimes he wasn't sure if going along with all of this was the best idea, he knew the consequences even for himself. He follows Andy debating the thought in his head.

Sharon and Buzz go through footage from Las Vegas Casinos and she looks through cases involving Silverstien. She checks her phone and hears Andy's message and smiles, she calls back but no answer.

The team is all together at the hotel meeting room.

"We will take turns, scoping the two Casinos that belong to our suspect. A rotation until we see anything suspicious, the only thing we know is he owns the casinos and he's usually around. You will be wired at all times." Provenza signals Tao and  
He gives them all a small box.

Tao talks. "Each box has a mic an ear piece and a small pin."'he holds it out. "This is your camera feed. The Captain has kindly found some officers to help us, so one of us will be in a van outside the casino with an officer from the Las Vegas Police Department." They all nod examining their kit. "The mic feed on your end can be turned off, but you can hear whoever is in the van at all times." They all test and see if they are functioning.

Provenza hands out a sheet. They all frown confused at Provenza's organization. "Alright as I am leading this, I also need sleep." They all laugh.

"Sleep Lieutenant?" Sanchez asks jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah alright." He waves down the laughter. "This sheet is your rotation, I'm not the Captain and won't be treating you all like children.  
If you are the one in the van you are in charge of your partner and the other six that are also undercover." They all look at their sheet.

"Understood?" They all agree. "Alright Tao and Flynn are first on the vans, Sanchez you'll be with Tao and Sykes you go with Flynn." They all agree. "Listen I have to meet the Chief that will be helping us here." He rolls his eyes looking a his watch. "If anything comes in.." He's cut off.

"..we will let you know." Sykes finishes, Provenza frowns. "It's Captain Raydor's saying and you always finish, I just thought.." She shrugs. Andy encourages her to move on and they all move out.

They spend the rest of their day sitting out waiting for something to show that Silverstein was around, but there was no strange movements.

Sharon decides to send Buzz home early after nothing suspicious appears on the footage retrieved from the previous day at the casinos and she leaves too and goes for Rusty at school.

"What do you want for Dinner?" She says as Rusty slides in.

"Burgers?" Rusty says laughing.

"How about homemade burgers." Sharon sounding amused too.

"Seriously?" He says shocked at her agreeing.

They drive to the grocery store and buy the necessary things and other things they were short on.

"Did you go through Andy's fridge?" Rusty asks Sharon.

"No." Sharon says laughing a little.

"It's empty. Nothing in the cabinets, nothing." Sharon stops and looks at him.

"He hasn't slept at my place every night." She frowns.

"Well he kind of has, maybe he just has takeout when he's home." Rusty shrugs.

She bites her lip and pushes the cart. "Should we buy him food?" She stops and asks.

"Only if you want him to not spend time at our place." Rusty walks ahead.

Sharon smiles at him saying our place. "Can you get the lettuce Andy likes?" Rusty nods. "Wait, he'll be gone all week. Leave it." She frowns.

Her phone rings. "Captain Sharon Raydor."

"You know I don't really like the Raydor part." She grins.

Rusty rolls his eyes and walks away, he knows by her smile it's Andy.

"How are things going? I've had few chats with a grumpy Provenza, he's not very encouraging." She says upset.

"Nothing new. We walked through the Casino and have been alternating positions as undercover and the surveillance vans, nothing strange." His voice sounding tired, she frowns.

"How are you?" She says bagging vegetables.

"Missing you and bunking with Provenza so I am really missing home and our bed. She smiles, something ignites in her hearing him say our bed. She liked it, it comforted her. It was him now just like Rusty that used the word our, she felt her stomach flutter of joy.

"You know Rusty brought something up." She tries to hide the emotion she is feeling from rising through her voice.

"Is everything alright?" Andy asks worried, sitting up from the bed where he was resting.

"Yes, don't worry." He eased up but still stayed sitting. "He mentioned something I want to talk to you about." She isn't sure how to ask him about the food at his place or if she should. She suddenly notices Rusty's head is shaking vigorously.

"I'm listening." Andy's voice rings through, calm and intrigued.

"It can wait till you get back." She says softly as she watches Rusty so eager. She hears Provenza, shouting something in the back.

"Andy come on, I need you out there." Provenza mumbles after he frowns at his shouting.

Andy gets out of his bed. "I'll call you tomorrow, it's my turn at the Casino." Andy says a voice so distant from his. Sharon doesn't know what is going on and it's slowly eating away at her joy.

"Good night, love you." She hangs up frowning forgetting for a moment she's at a grocery store.

Rusty makes her jump. "Sharon, don't tell him about the food, he'll think you want him to spend less time with us." Rusty's voice upset.

"Rusty calm down." Sharon walks away bagging some fruit, thinking about Andy and his seriousness. Rusty and his attachment to Andy growing quickly.

Andy is walking around the casino trying to find something, anything but they had no idea what it was they were looking for. The whole team was frustrated but knew from the beginning it was a wild chase, he couldn't understand why this undercover job had become so difficult for him.

Tuesday morning came along and Sharon was in her office, finally getting through to Provenza, piles and piles of folders on her desk she had pulled out to go over.

"Lieutenant Provenza, calm down." She said after he shouted at her.

"Captain you sent us on a mouse hunt, without traps or even cats." Provenza grumbled as he tried to get some sleep but answered the phone without checking the caller ID.

"Lieutenant it's a cat hunt, your searching for the wrong equipment." She was trying to be clever, so he would give her more notice but knew she was failing miserably.

Provenza laughs sarcastically and lays back into the bed.

"Your the dogs, their the cats... Sharon giggles."Oh forget it." She bites into an apple. "Lieutenant I need an update." She says annoyed.

"I have to go Captain, please we will call you when we have something.  
Stop calling." He hangs up.

Sharon practically shouts, slamming the phone down.

She hadn't had but that call, as an update, but it had no information to help her with anything to give notice to Taylor, she too was going crazy with only files helping her and the team.

The team in Vegas hand nothing strange but a man with a briefcase walk around the same hallway every six hours, but they decided to not follow yet. They could begin setting off Silverstein for nothing and risk that he would escape. Provenza was on edge, they all knew he was upset on how slow things were going and the Captains persistence on a update was driving him crazy, more so because he knew Taylor was grilling her and he couldn't help her either.

Both Sharon and Andy attempted to call each other, but neither one could reach the other. A second kind of frustration rose through Sharon. She knew Andy was busy but he too seemed to avoid the topic of the case and seemed distant with her through messages and voicemail messages.

She sent him a text message.

_Hope things are alright. Good night, I miss you_.

It was Wednesday night, Sharon had been at work all morning and had gotten home to Rusty making dinner she hadn't heard from the team and only text messages from Andy.

Rusty asked to practice making her vegetable lasagna, so she sat watching him but didn't pay much attention, trying to solve the case in her own head. She tapped her phone on the counter over and over.

"Sharon." Rusty practically shouted.

"Rusty I'm sorry. I have no idea where my head has been." She continued the tapping.

"On Andy!" He exclaims smiling at her.

She groans putting her head on the phone. "I'm that lovesick? This faze should have drifted, right?" She ask confused with herself.

"You got me?" Rusty shrugs, adding things to the Lasagna.

"I can't solve the case without being over there. They narrowed it down to one casino they haven't seen but a man with a case every six hours, he brings money in and out always taking a different path." She explains to herself, trying to understand but then groans.

"Sharon, go to Las Vegas." Rusty says simply, putting veggies into the tray.

"If it were that simple." She sighs, repeating what she knew in her head and tapping her phone again.

Rusty groans, she looks at him. "Please stop the tapping." She gives him a guilty look of apology. "And it is that simple you are sorting papers here. Watching movies with Buzz, coming home early. I'm sure Chief Taylor will approve." He smiles and puts the pan in the oven.

"It's not on the budget. And I can't sneak off like a child." She stands up, tapping the phone in her hand now.

"Well it beats behaving like one here." Rusty says too quickly annoyed at the tapping. Sharon darts him a look. "I'm sorry." He looks at her worried. "I just think you should go and stop tapping." His voice sincere.

She stops tapping. "Yes and what about your school?" Sharon checks her phone again, pacing now.

"You mean I would go with you?" Rusty looking at her hopeful.

"You can't stay here." She says not looking at Rusty's grin, focusing only on her thoughts.

"Please Sharon!" Rusty pleads, she looks back at him and laughs at his grin.

"AHA!" Her phone rings. "Lieutenant Provenza, I sent you to do a job not to take control, what is going on over there?" She says forcefully.

"I don't think that's the way you want to answer Provenza's calls." Sharon lets out a deep sigh. "Is everything okay?" Andy responds to her sigh worried.

"Andy, I hadn't heard from you." She lets out quickly.

"Yes that is why I'm calling the Captain to give her an update." Andy says playfully.

"Forget the Captain, how are you?" She sits down, finally feeling her senses functioning again.

"I'm missing you Beautiful." Andy sighs out.

"Andy I told you, not a personal call!" Provenza shouts from the hotel room door.

"Pass me the Lieutenant." Sharon says agitated.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Andy says softly.

"Excuse me." Sharon's anger rises.

"You both are scary when angry, but I'm sleeping in the same room as Provenza right now.." Andy says worried scratching his head.

"Oh really? Lets hope he will let you sleep with him when you come home too." She hangs up the phone and lets out a loud shriek of frustration.

Rusty looks at her frightened. Her phone buzzes, she answers it. "Yes, Lieutenant." She expects Andy but Provenza answers.

"I told Andy he couldn't have personal calls." Provenza's voice annoyed.

"Lieutenant you have till tomorrow to find this Silverman or whatever his name is. If not I will be there Friday myself." She says forcefully.

"Captain, we've moved from being dogs chasing cats to bears chasing hamsters." Provenza is trying to lighten the mood. He had asked everyone to keep from contacting Sharon so she wouldn't be upset with the slow progression. Andy hadn't agreed at first but he had ultimately convinced him.

"Very funny Lieutenant, you heard my orders. You are leading the team, but you are still under my orders. Understood?" Sharon was furious.

Provenza swallowed deeply, he wasn't upset he too was frustrated of having had little to nothing. "Yes Ma'am. Understood." He looked over at Andy who was running his hands through his hair from frustration, looking tired. "Lieutenant Flynn would like to talk to you." Andy looks at him confused.

"Good night." She hangs up. "Ugh!" She slams her phone on the counter.

Andy holds out his hand to take the phone. "She hung up again." Provenza says apologetically. Andy sighs.

"I'm going to sleep, you should be out there." Andy stands up getting out his pajamas.

"You're not going to call her back." Provenza looks at him.

"She's probably drinking wine, it won't be a good idea." Andy knows Sharon and her temperament when she's overwhelmed.

"Your going to let this grumpy old man, ruin both of your nights. Probably the kids too." Andy looks at him carefully. He had gotten him talking about Rusty. He nods, Provenza walks out.

Sharon is serving herself a second glass of wine and Rusty is repeatedly opening the oven and the fridge.

"Rusty it won't cook evenly if you continue bothering it." She takes another sip of wine.

The phone rings again. "Here Rusty, Andy wants to talk to you." She says looking at her phone.

Rusty grabs it. "He doesn't but I'll talk to him." Sharon's heart sinks she did want to talk to him why was she acting like a child.

"Andy?" Rusty answers. Sharon stands up and picks up her glass.

"Hey kid, how are things going?" Andy was happy to hear Rusty but knew it meant Sharon didn't want to speak to him.

"Sharon's upset." Says knowing this is the only question in Andy's mind.

Sharon walks to the room with her glass of wine.

"Yeah I got that after she hung up on me and Provenza." Andy begins to change his clothes trying to figure out ways to convince Sharon.

"She's going nuts over here trying to talk to you and solve this case, with piles of paper on her desk, being annoyingly tedious with Buzz and me looking at casino videos." Rusty says defensively.

Andy sighs. "You think she'll talk to me." A guilt rises in him, he'd been too worried about them not solving anything, Sharon had less to go on and was probably as anxious or more than them.

"She's on her second glass of wine, I doubt it." Rusty walks to the living room and sees Sharon no where, he returns to the kitchen.

"Alright Kid, how are you? How's school? What are you up too?" Andy sits in the bed taking a deep breath.

"Good. Nothing new. And I'm trying to make Sharon's famous lasagna without her help." He peaks into the oven again and lets it slam closed.

Andy smiles, "Save me a piece." This was one of his favorite of Sharon's recipes. Both, Rusty and him had tried cooking it before, Sharon always making it look simple, but something always went wrong. They continue talking about their days. Sharon comes out of her room, her wine glass empty. Rusty still on the phone.

"I'm going to take a shower, you have about ten more minutes on that lasagna fifteen if you keep opening it." Andy sits up straight in the bed hearing her voice. "Then let it cool for ten, I'll be out by then." She smiles weakly serving herself another glass of wine.

"Kid, let me talk to her." Andy asks before Rusty could say anything to either of them.

"Andy wants to talk to you," she holds up her full glass of wine she just served herself and continues walking.

"Not in the mood Lieutenant." Rusty says upset. Sharon hears a sadness in Rusty's voice but continues.

"Deliver a message?" Andy says.

"Sure." Rusty says excited. Sharon is walking down the hallway. "Andy says, "you look great in his t-shirt and your legs..Lieutenant how did you know she was wearing your T-shirt." Rusty's says amused.

"Continue Rusty." Andy says smiling.

Sharon takes the phone from Rusty before he has a chance. "Andy, I'm not in the mood." Sharon says softly.

"I knew it would work." He slaps his knee like a child. Sharon rolls her eyes amused at him. "Sharon I'm alone now, Provenza's being an ass and you just made him more furious. I know your working over their too, but he's going insane not being able to get you anything." He says everything quickly before Sharon can hang up in him.

"Andy."She says upset at herself.

"Can you go to your bedroom?" Andy asks.

"Are you spying on me." She looks around. "How do you know what I'm wearing and where I am."

"Please?" He asks like a child.

"Fine." She walks to her room and closes the door behind her. "I'm here." She looks around expecting something to happen.

"Can you lie in the bed." She frowns but does. "Now we are lying together." She rolls her eyes.

"Andy I need you here with me, not over the phone." She sighs, setting her wine down.

"Pretend I'm there. I lay with you almost every night. I can smell you and taste you." Andy says softly.

"Andy." Sharon says a little embarrassed.

"What would you do to me if I was right next to you?" Andy's voice deep but soft.

"Andy?" She whispers, turning red.

"Come on." Andy encourages her playfully.

"Are we really doing this?" Sharon smiles to herself. They had sent each other messages but never had anything like this over the phone.

"I miss you all I can think about is kissing you and having you in my arms, your breathing heavy, you trembling, your sexy moaning, your smell." Andy says all to quickly but soft and gentle.

"Your smell." Sharon sighs out. There was something about Sharon ever since dancing with him at his daughter wedding, his smell was almost like a drug for her.

"If I was there on your bed, I would slowly move on top of you, pinning you under me. And then I would kiss you softly, slowly running my hands under your shirt, feeling your bare skin." Andy smiles at himself, he had never done anything like this before.

"Andy." She swallows deep, her fingers unconsciously swirling on her inner thigh.

"I would open your legs a little and pull my lips away from yours." Sharon's eyes close. "I'll slowly start kissing your neck taking soft bites while my hands move along your body." Sharon whimpers, Andy stops, grinning to himself. "Your shirt would come off of you, my bites running through all the tender spots I know so well." A moan escapes Sharon.

Sharon can feel herself very wet already. She hums in response. She was aching. "My finger tips would run along your warm skin. My lips tasting you sweet skin, smelling your smell." His voice a whisper sending a chill through her.

She sighs a noise of pleasure. Are you wet beautiful?" Andy is also enjoying this. She runs her hand ran through her panties and touches her clit. She whimpers.

Andy knows exactly what is going on, he feels a knot run through his throat just thinking about her touching herself. It takes him a moment to compose himself.

"After I'm done taking you in completely, touching your body and you are trembling, I'll start teasing your nipples while I suck and bite one by one. Slowly playing with each tit."

Sharon moaned, her finger going inside of her. He was right she was very wet. Andy too feels himself harden.

"It sounds like your having fun now?"

"Andy continue, please."she says slightly out of breath.

He grins. "I'll slowly move down kissing you through your body, my fingers tracing every part of you, slowly grabbing hold of your shorts and panties pulling them down together. And open your legs. My hands and lips will run along your bare legs until the reach your inner thigh."

Sharon moves two of her fingers in and out of her. "I will tease you, licking you and bitting you, finally licking your pussy. Then continuously licking your clit."

Sharon moans saying Andy's name. Andy begins to reach inside his boxers. "While I slowly lick and suck your clit, I'll push my fingers into you. Thrusting them in and out."

"Andy! Sharon breathed out. As she rubbed her clit. Her fingers moving in and out of herself.

"Sharon." Andy whispers almost a plead. She's moving her fingers in and out of herself, imagining herself with Andy. Sharon starts telling Andy her fantasy continuing with her fingers, Andy grabs hold of himself, as her words and moans cause him to please himself. Sharon doesn't finish when she's almost shouting and Andy comes a moment later. They both breath heavily for a few minutes.

At the end of the phone call Andy and Sharon are laying back in their beds, both more relaxed, still breathing irregularly. Neither one had ever had phone sex, but neither one was left embarrassed only longing for each other more.

"Andy I miss you." Sharon says softly.

"I do too Gorgeous, listen call me anytime, I'll answer okay." He means it, he too wanted to be with her and listening to her made him feel better.

"Can I call you back so we can sleep together." She says, bashfully.

"Perfect, in two hours." He tells her.

"I love you." She almost whispers.

"Me too, Sharon but please stay smiling for the kid for me, he sounds upset.

Sharon smiles. "I will, I promise." They hang up and she goes to the restroom washing her hands and face. She had been so wrapped up on the case and Andy she was spending more time with Rusty but her mind was hardly ever actually with him. She sighed upset at herself.

"Rusty, lets try that lasagna of yours." She comes out of her room. Rusty had the table set, already ready. She smiles. "Thanks Rusty, I'm sorry about being so awful today.

"You haven't, you miss Andy." He shrugs and serves her. "It won't taste like yours but it's okay."

"I'm sure it's perfect." She takes a bite. It was very good, each time he made it it came further but yet closer to hers. She didn't know how to describe it but she slowly started enjoying his better. They have dinner and watch a movie together and she returns to her room, she takes a quick shower and calls Andy not expecting an answer.

"You answered." She says as Andy picks up the phone.

"I promised." He says honestly.  
Good night, Beautiful." Andy's says softly, Sharon listens to Andy's breathing and falls asleep. Andy waits for Sharon to fall asleep and he too starts to drift. They had done this before it seemed childish but now it seemed like a necessity for both of them to able to sleep; they needed to hear each other, be with each other.

* * *

_Note: To everyone that has continued with me, thank you. You know I'm open to suggestions and love hearing from everyone so please let me know what you think. The suggestions I had for "A New Beginning," will continue onto here. _

_For all those who are just joining me, I'd love to hear from you too! _

Thanks!


	2. Songbird

_Thank you for receiving this sequel with so much love, please enjoy!_

* * *

It is Thursday morning when Taylor comes storming into Sharon's office she jumps to her feet.

"What's going on out there?" Taylor shouts at Sharon. She looks at him confused, then glancing through the windows of her office and sees nothing but empty desks. She frowns still looking at the emptiness. "In Las Vegas? You know were your team is at!" His voice still shouting.

Buzz comes running, Sharon sees him through the windows, he moves to the murder room. She can see him staying around watching carefully.

"I don't know Chief." Sharon says calmly sitting down again.

These words made her cringe inside._ I don't know_? It irritated her, having to respond this way. She always had things under control she trusted Provenza and the team but she was as nervous and as impatient as Taylor for having no updates.

"You don't know? You are the Captain, figure it out!" He shouts louder.

"Chief with all the respect, I cannot know every detail being here. I've told you as much as I know." She is upset and furious too but pretends she's alright and opens one of her many folders and starts reading.

"You decided to stay, now suffer the consequences." He grumbles out. This was one of many ways he threatened her, with her job. He didn't use those words directly but she knew this was exactly what he meant.

"I have sent them great information being here. This mess is not for decoration." She signals to the files and boxes in her office. "I am not just sitting around." Her voice finally rising a little.

"I want you and Buzz on a plane tomorrow, he seems to be the only person to work around here. Maybe he can go through feed faster being over there." Sharon frowns. "Is there a problem?" Taylor says harshly.

"I have Rusty." She says softly.

"You said it wouldn't affect you or your work." Taylor says almost as a threat again.

"I need permission from the court and a flight for him that's all." Sharon stands, Taylor sees he hit a sore spot. "I'm not going otherwise." She finishes, putting a smaller threat on him.

They stare at each other intently for some time.

"Alright." He says calming down. "Book it Captain, I'm going too." Sharon looks at him shocked. "The team doesn't know about this, I want to see what they're doing when you're not there to lead them." He walks away huffing.

She bites her lip worried and calls Buzz in.

"Did you hear that?" She asks him.

"I wasn't trying to listen in Captain, it's just he has no right to storm in that way." Sharon smiles at him.

"No, it's fine if you overheard and thank you for watching out." He looks embarrassed all of a sudden.

"You ready for Vegas?" She asks shrugging.

"Sure, just need to pack." He looks around her office as if all the boxes he had seen her drown in through the week would also be taken with them.

"Hmm. We do." She thinks and pulls out a folder under a pile of papers. Buzz helps her, she hands him it.

"Can you bring with you some equipment that may seem necessary, lets sign it out, you know the drill?" He nods. "And then if you can take it home with you and check it in tomorrow, you are free to go. I will call you with the flight time."

"Yes, Captain. Do you want me to help with this?" He gestures to the boxes and folders spread in her office.

She groans looking around. "No, I'll sort what I can and ask for some of it to be picked up. Thank you Buzz."

"And Rusty I can pick him up?" Sharon smiles months before Buzz would of offered out of politeness she knew now that he enjoyed Rusty's company.

"No thank you, I will pick him up. He might need to buy some things for the trip like me. And please you heard Taylor don't let the team know."

"Yes, Captain." Buzz doesn't leave but watches Sharon, there was a heaviness that suddenly overwhelmed her and he could see it as much as she could feel it.

She sits down. "Its more a worry for me that Lieutenant Provenza will think that I don't trust him." She frowns and glances through the corner of her eye at him.

"Captain, I'll pack the equipment and see you tomorrow and Lieutenant Provenza appreciates you very much, he will understand." She gives him a weak smile, he walks out of her office.

Sharon arranges the flights and is having a hard time finding a hotel room available, let alone three or four.

"Jason." She says out loud to herself and dials a number. She calls a friend to help her with their hotel stay and he resolves the problem immediately, she thanks him.

A deep, husky voice meets her ear. "You have access to anything you need, the casino you're squad has had a stake out for about a week now in a casino under one of my hotels. If I would have been informed earlier I might have been more polite." He chuckles.

"Jason, sorry for the trouble." She suddenly feels embarrassed. _What kind of trouble had her team been causing?_

"No, I'll tell the front desk your name and you have control over the casino or hotel."

"The casino?" Her voice rising.

"I knew Silverstein was bad business but never capable of murder he is the owner but I have more control over him than he thinks. I have him completely wired through me, he doesn't know it. It's not illegal now." Jason knew Sharon's obsession with rules, she simply makes a noise of amusement. "The only thing I can't get you is there camera feed, but anything else." Sharon listens to him patiently.

"Anything?" She thinks out loud.

"Alarms, camera feed from the hotel, my employees to evacuate, I have a new sprinkler system installed." He says playfully, Sharon laughs.

"I just need to use my name." Sharon is finding this unrealistic.

"That's all sweetheart." Jason's voice always seductive.

"Thank you Jason, I will take your word." She accepts knowing this may come in handy.

The team is gathered at the police station in Las Vegas gathered with Chief Ray who has been working with them.

"I think it's time to follow this man with the briefcase." The Chief comments.

"We have sir, he is on to us. They know Detective Sanchez and I are officers." Sykes ends.

Provenza speaks. "I agree Chief, we only have tomorrow before our Chief pulls us home and calls the Feds. Maybe if we follow and catch him.."

"...we can offer him a deal and he'll let us know where Silverstein is." The chief adds.

Provenza nods. "Or he'll lead us directly to Silverstein." Provenza is trying to be patient and not seem desperate but he is everything but that.

"I'm on board." The Chief says quickly. "We don't need the Feds coming through here."

Provenza sighs of relief and doesn't take a second afraid he will change his mind. "We have an idea. I will work from the surveillance van with one of your men of course. Lieutenant Flynn will take lead on the ground, Sanchez and Sykes will be his eyes outside the casino and your men will be undercover inside with Flynn and Tao." The team looks at the Chief carefully, hopeful.

"Wait this all seems very risky, I don't want my men injured." The chief is frowning, shaking his head.

"We don't either Chief." Andy stands from his seat and looks at Provenza who gestures him to take over.

"Provenza will stay in the van with your guy giving directions, five of your men will be wired with camera feed along with all of us, we will all be given ear pieces and mics. There is risk but it's time to move in." He speaks calmly and dedicated.

"Have you ever led something this big." The chief asks, Provenza's giggles.

"Not you Lieutenant, I'm talking to Lieutenant Flynn. No offense Lieutenant Provenza but Flynn will be calling shots once you lose sight of them with the cameras we have set inside the casino. Those wired cameras will be limited. It is his lead." The chief looks at Andy.

"I can do it." Andy replies defensively. The Chief stares at him, Andy doesn't break his gaze.

"Alright you have us on board, tell me what it is you need. My men will be at your disposition. One thing Lieutenant Provenza, you don't need to stay in the van the whole time." They all look at him defensively.

He holds his hands up in front of him, waving them. "No, don't attack. I mean we can have two of my men in there from the start, in case its necessary. We aren't trying to take over. Chief Taylor and Captain Raydor have been nothing but pleasant, I'm not trying to change my situation with the LAPD now." Provenza nods.

He looks at Andy. "Lets have two guys with me then, but let it be someone you trust. My men will be out there too, I want to know they can lead us without hesitation." Provenza says strongly.

"Of course Lieutenant." The Chief starts dialing a number. They all turn and look at each other all of their nerves rising but relieved that something is finally happening.

Sharon organizes some folders and boxes, she calls down to have someone take them. She takes a couple folders she knows could be of use and leaves the office. Then she picks up Rusty at school.

"Any test tomorrow?" She asks a tired Rusty.

"No. Just assignments are due, but I turned them in already." He shrugs, leaning on his hand closing his eyes.

"You think you can pack a bag for Vegas by tomorrow? Rusty's eyes go wide.

"Are you serious?" He sits up straight.

"Yes, I already called and got permission for the weekend, DDA Rios helped so that means you have to be back here by Monday. But we will only be gone tomorrow and come back Saturday morning." She finishes quickly smiling at Rusty's thrill.

"I don't care. I get to go to Vegas." Sharon shakes her head, smiling. It wasn't often she saw Rusty excited, but the seldom times he was it made her feel less burdened too.

"What did Andy say." Rusty asks quickly.

"Nothing it's a surprise." Rusty rolls his eyes, letting out a noise of annoyance.

"Not for him for the team, Chief Taylor is coming too." Rusty frowns. "Plus I don't want to make Provenza worry before he has too." She can't help but think of his reaction when she shows up.

Rusty takes the words from her mind. "He's going to freak out when he sees you and then when you tell him Taylor is going.." But he too stops himself from continuing. Rusty is suddenly feeling overwhelmed, Sharon swallows deep in her throat. They stay quiet briefly only the noise of the radio filling the silence.

"You need anything from the store?" Sharon asks him trying to relieve the anxiety a little.

"I don't think so." Rusty says softly still thinking of Provenza.

"You want me to drop you off at home, I need a few things I shouldn't be long."

"I'll go with you if you don't mind." Rusty had begun to enjoy being with Sharon all these afternoons, he decided to take advantage knowing it may be the last.

"Not at all, I was hoping you'd say that. I like having your company." Her voice sweet and soft.

The team assembles together again but in the hotel meeting space. Andy is sitting hunched over, Sanchez sitting on the table the others standing or pacing; all of them tense. They had all held a great load the past few days. They were starting to get irritated easier and crack faster, but this sudden decision of moving full force on someone who they knew was armed and protected had them all on edge.

"I think we should tell the Captain?" Andy says.

Provenza groans. "She'll just be worried the whole time. We've gone over this." Provenza was tired and annoyed by this suggestion, not only by Andy but everyone.

"Exactly why she should know." Andy says almost defeated.

They all watch them silently. Sanchez speaks out. "Lieutenant Flynn, I agree with you but I do think Lieutenant Provenza has a point. She will worry and catch a flight out immediately." Andy looks at him, he knew Sanchez knew about them and was talking about Sharon and him personally more than the team.

"Provenza you make the call your in charge." Andy grabs his coat and stands up. They were all worried they all knew the risk of not telling the Captain but they could all see it bothered Andy the most.

"Am I dismissed?" Andy asks carefully.

Provenza looks at Sanchez then back at Andy. "Yes. I'll need you here in two hours when we start planning with the others." Andy nods and walks out. Provenza cusses a chain of words, the others move uncomfortably. They didn't exchange heated words but the team knew the two of them had been walking on tip toes around each other the past few days.

Sharon and Rusty arrive at home packing their luggage, agreeing on leftovers, both making sure everything was ready for their flight.

Sharon peaks into Rusty's room. "All ready?"

"I need the Mom hands or woman hands." Rusty says frustrated.

She smiles. "Yes, I got it." She organizes everything, making his luggage look like perfection.

"Thanks Sharon." Rusty looks gloomy.

"For what, it's nothing. She tries reading him, her arms crossed across her chest.

"For bringing me along. I know that's why you didn't make the first trip with Andy." He doesn't look at Sharon.

"Hey Rusty." She waits for him to meet her eyes. "If I would have been over there, it would have been harder for me. That's why I chose to stay. Your my priority." She waits for a response. "Alright?" She smiles as he nods. "Rusty?" He looks at her again. "I told you if this ever becomes too much, just say it. I mean it." Her words sincere and soft.

"No Sharon, I love having Andy around. Sometimes I feel like it's not so great having me around." His words were not whinny or craving attention but sincere. He was never this open but he was trying to be and Sharon knew it was a breakthrough of some sort.

She clears her throat and her words still sincere but stronger. "Stop. You are wonderful. I love having you around. Andy or no Andy, it's me and you first." She smiles at him.

These words rolled off her tongue it was hard for her to hear them because without a doubt she loved Andy, but she believed her own words as they were said. _They were the truth_. Before anything was her love and dedication for Rusty.

"Thanks Sharon." He let out softly he believed her but did not understand her and it scared him a little, he knew how much she cared for Andy. _She would give that all up for him_? He zips up his bag and moves it off the bed.

There is a silence between them one that isn't ever awkward they have it often, just like this one it usually helps them speak more than words ever could.

"We should get some sleep, our flight takes off at six in the morning." Sharon leaves Rusty with her words ringing in his head.

She takes a quick shower and makes sure she is all packed, she makes herself comfortable in her bed and calls Andy.

"Hello." Andy answers softly.

"Hello Love, are you alright?" Sharon asks, Andy was at the bar having his usual, caught off guard by Sharon's voice.

"Sharon?" Andy answers his voice normal again.

"Well I hope no one else is calling you love. You don't sound alright what's going on?" She asks softly.

"Well before today no one called me that." He jokes. "I'm alright, just having a drink." He is desperate in telling her what's going on.

"Cranberry and Soda which means you are at a bar or out with the guys. The first worries me because it means you're not okay. The second worries me for all sorts of other reasons." She forces a smile just for herself.

"You know you freak me out sometimes." Andy says impressed, she laughs. "I'm at the bar, but I'm alright just this case..." He stops.

"Yes, I understand. It's been heavy on all of us. Anything I can do to help?" Her words consoled him, more than she knew.

"Sharon everything's fine I promise. I hope this is over soon so I can see you. I miss you and Rusty. How is he by the way?" He asks trying to distract himself but also genuinely concerned about him.

"Good, he misses you. He's asleep or I would let you talk to him." Sharon knows there is more to this conversation by the sound of his voice.

"Asleep?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah, he has a long day tomorrow." She wants to tell Andy, but knows it will pressure him in figuring out a plan before Taylor gets there and send havoc over Provenza before it is necessary.

"Sharon, Beautiful can you do me a favor and call me really early tomorrow? I'll be working but I just want to hear your voice."

Andy was growing into a sudden realization that he was in fact going behind the Captains back but also putting himself at risk without telling Sharon. He understood now what was bothering him, he could come out of this hurt or worse and break a promise he had made to Rusty and Sharon. _He would always be around for them, and he wouldn't put himself at risk of getting hurt._

"Absolutely, are you sure you're alright?" Sharon replies getting out of the bed, something didn't sit well in her stomach with his words.

"Yeah, I have to go to a meeting with the team but I'll be waiting for your call and I promise I'm fine." Andy's voice rings softly.

She pouts as she hangs up worried, pacing. There was something strange about that call, _everything was not alright._

The following morning Sharon and Rusty meet Buzz at the airport and board the plane.

"Sharon I thought you said Chief Taylor was going to meet us?" Rusty asks as they take their seats.

"Yes in Las Vegas, I booked him for a flight in three hours. I need to see what they are doing out there before he comes attacking." Sharon is still thinking about her phone call with Andy.

They arrive at the airport and Sharon has arranged everything, their pick up and drop off at the hotel. The rooms were ready for them, but she had no plans of going up.

"I am going to get straight to work." She tells Rusty. "This gentleman is your escort." A police officer is standing next to her.

Rusty frowns. "You can stay in your room or have officer Jackson be with you at all times, but in a five mile radius from here?" She raises her eyebrows at him.

He knew there was no debating this one. "Alright." He answers quickly.

"You follow all my instructions if he gets lost you will not find a job ever again, not even as a self employed businessman. Understood?" Sharon whispers to the officer.

"Yes Captain." He says frightened.

"Thank you." She tells him as he backs away. "Go on, keep your phone on." She tells Rusty.

Buzz smiles at Rusty, "Alright Buzz, you going upstairs or coming with me?" She says still watching Rusty walk away.

"With you Captain." He too watches Rusty.

"Alright the luggage will go up, here is your key and this is mine." She puts hers in a small wallet.

They get on a taxi and drive to a nearby Casino.

_You on duty?_ She texts Andy.

_Yes. Same drill. Waiting for your call_. He responds.

They walk into the Casino. They immediately split up and Sharon walks around impatiently looking around. She spots Andy, sitting at a slot machine, she smiles. She changes some money for coins and walks with her cup in hand, bitting her lip. Andy is scratching his eyebrow, almost as if he hasn't a care in the world. Sharon walks up behind him and puts a coin in the slot, pulling it. All to quick for Andy to react.

"Maybe I can change your luck?" She whispers into his ear.

"Sharon?" He questions, turning around, he grins when he sees her.

The slot machine goes crazy, she laughs as she looks at it. "Well it's not the jackpot but it is a couple hundred dollars." She says smiling at him.

Sharon takes the slot machine next to him. "Why didn't you tell me, you were coming?" He was still grinning from ear to ear.

"I wanted to but I didn't want to worry you either." He frowns. "Chief Taylor wants to make sure all of you are working, he is on his way too." She puts a coin in the slot machine and pulls the bar. She wins again. "That's no fun." She shakes her head as the money comes out. He smiles and looks at her. They don't need words to explain what they want to say; they had both missed each other and not even Sharon's news upset him.

He finally looks at her completely. She wore a long skirt that flowed, a wrap almost with a long opening that exposed her legs as she sat. A soft beautiful pattern printed on it, with light colors of soft brown and cream. Her toned arms exposed with only a tank top and her curly locks, flowing naturally.

"Andy?" She turns to him carefully, making him take his eyes off of her. "This gentleman walking our way?"

Andy looks. Sharon collects her coins. "He's part of Silverstein's group." Andy whispers. "He's the one we told you about."

"Why not follow him?" She frowns.

Andy's stomach drops, he knew everyone was getting ready around him and outside and Sharon was sitting in the middle of it. "Sharon we are setup for it right now, I'm leading this and Provenza will be in my ear any minute." He says looking at his watch.

Sharon frowns at all his words. "No." She says instinctively. "I wasn't informed?" Her voice rising.

"Well because.." Andy begins but is cut off.

"Who the hell is that woman with you Andy?" Provenza rings through his ear. Andy isn't sure if Provenza is asking because she really does look different from the usual Captain or because he was hoping he was imagining things.

"He's in it now actually." He points at his ear. Sharon is still frowning.

He turns on his mic. "It is the Captain, Provenza and before you accuse me, Taylor sent her, he's on his way too." Andy says trying to defend himself before he is accused.

Provenza curses. Andy turns off his mic still listening to Provenza.

"Andy this is why you were upset last night." Sharon doesn't question him, she states it as a fact and she knows she is right and Andy doesn't make an attempt to agree or say otherwise. "Who's leading this? Where is Sanchez and Sykes?" She looks around slowly. Andy had said he was leading but she either missed it or refused to accept it.

"Sharon, I'm leading it." He looks at her directly into her eyes. Andy is thankful they are being watched, knowing how she would react otherwise.

They are still sitting at the slot machines, their voices in a conversation tone, they both know they have to behave as being undercover and not act suspiciously.

She looks at him upset and stands up. "You were going to take lead and not tell me?" Her voice with a shrill in it but still low.

"Sharon?" He tries interrupting.

Sharon knows she has to keep her voice down and act professionally but this seems to only infuriate her more.

"You were going to lead, which means you're first target. And it wasn't important to tell me?" Her voice low but full of rage.

"Beautiful I need you on my side right now." Her expression is lighter as he calls her this, but she feels heavier knowing that this is about to take place and she can't change it.

They stare at each other carefully, she sits down. "I am." She finally lets out softly. "What do you need?" She says not completely convinced. He smiles.

"Thank you, I need you to trust me. There are a lot of people counting on this to work." He turns on his mic at Provenza's order. "He says he will send someone for you?" He looks at Sharon.

"What am I just a wall flower or something?" She says upset, putting her money aside.

"Yes she is." One of the Lieutenants in the van with Provenza comments.

"Excuse me." Andy says, Sharon frowns not being able to hear the others.

"Not you." He says quickly lightly touching her hand. "This idiot in my ear." He growls. She looks at him confused.

"That's our Captain, Lieutenant Jones." Provenza grumbles.

"Doesn't mean she's not smoking hot." Jones says in a growl.

Sharon is watching Andy's expression of disgust. "Alright, enough we are not playing telephone this is a job." Provenza says before Andy can say something.

Sharon is frowning. "Forget it." Andy tells her. "You sure you want to do this?" He smiles weakly.

She gives him a glare that answers him better than any words could.

"You armed, Captain?" Andy says grinning but worried.

"Of course." She replies offended. Andy wants to ask where she put it but doesn't dare this is far to personal and the others could hear but someone speaks his words.

"Ask her where she put it? Mmm." Jones says all to disgusting.

"Provenza if you don't stop that idiot I will take this junk out of my ear." Andy says infuriated. Provenza is already fidgeting taking away the lieutenants microphone.

"Lieutenant what is going on?" Sharon asks Andy, not able to hear anything.

"We are ready to go." He says ignoring the shouting Provenza is doing for him.

"Who's in the van? Buzz is here." Sharon says walking next to him casually.

"I'll send out to look for him." Provenza says as he can hear her, Andy nods at her.

"So Sykes and Sanchez were found out before so they know we are out here undercover and we suspect that is why we haven't seen Silverstein personally." He briefs her on everything he can and everything she needs to know, they walk changing paths but she doesn't question him only follows and listens attentively.

"Provenza please let the others know we have the Captain with us, we wouldn't want her mistaken for one of them by our Las Vegas team." Provenza does as he's asked.

Andy stops and looks at Sharon, she meets his eyes and she can see worry in his. "Alright Captain, they went through some doors about fifty feet from here. You can stay here." Andy smiles at here.

"No I'm in this with you." She says softly, not worrying about the others listening.

"Alright Provenza please give me the mic." Andy takes over, everyone now being able to hear him. He takes a deep breath and begins. "Alright we are moving in, I'll take lead and then.."

"Andy I'm on my way out." Provenza calls through.

"What?" His voice upset.

"Go ahead and move in I'll be there in a minute." Provenza continues.

"Provenza's coming." He looks at Sharon almost for a plead of help.

"More back up, it's good Lieutenant." She smiles at him trying to encourage him.

He nods and clears his throat. "Alright again, we are moving in I go first, then Detective Buhler and Danton. The rest move in at your designated spots. Captain Raydor and Lieutenant Provenza have joined us so they'll be trailing me with Tao." He pauses, "Any questions?" The officers in the van clear him as to everyone ready. He waits a moment to give Provenza time.

"Is Buzz there?" Sharon asks. Andy nods. "If something, anything happens here. Promise you'll watch Rusty?" Her voice struggling to say everything.

There is silence and then Buzz responds. "Yes of course tell the Captain. I said yes. Andy smiles weakly.

"He said Yes." She sighs. He grabs her hand and squeezes it tight and lets it go. "Ready Captain?" She nods with a weak smile and draws her gun from under her skit, Andy smiles. He makes a mental note to tell her how incredible sexy that was.

"Your lead Lieutenant." She waits for him and follows him, Provenza and Tao approaching close behind. He gestures Sharon with his hand to stand back, she frowns. He turns off his mic.

"You said I was lead." She questions him with a glance but then silently agrees.

Andy tries opening a door, but it's locked. He shoots at it, causing attention from others around, screaming begins, they all hold up their badge. Sharon suddenly realizes their is more than only six of them. Andy signals a go ahead for the other undercover officers to enter. Sharon looks surprised.

"Captain, you coming?" He smiles at her.

"You had this more prepared than I thought." He raises his eyebrows, smiling.

They move through a dark hallway for several minutes, stopping to check rooms and closed doors. Their is a loud gunshot behind Andy he turns around and sees Sharon's gun extended.

"Shit." She mumbles. A man falls to the floor.

"Captain!" Tao says.

Sharon rushes over to a body and she throws his weapon aside, lowering hers too. Tao and Provenza keep their guns up looking around them.

"He's alive." She sighs out in a relieved breath. "Shit." She says again looking at the mans blood.

"Captain, I'm sorry I should have been quicker at taking the shot." Tao says.

"No, don't apologize Lieutenant. That probably alarmed them lets go." She looks at the unconscious man. Andy finally approaches her and gives her a hand to stand.

Her skirt slit is exposing tight legs as she is crouched on her heels. "You know these heels, not the best choice." Sharon says grabbing his hand. Andy grins and mouths "Hot," to her she smiles, "call him in Lieutenant." She says returning to reality.

"Yes Ma'am," Andy calls the injured man in Sharon gestures at him to move ahead.

They slowly walk through the dark hallway. "Lieutenant." An officer calls ahead. "We've got noise."

Andy's stomach goes sour this was it, he thought to himself. Sharon and Andy move ahead quickly.

"I'm going in, Captain, you're staying." She frowns at him.

"Lieutenant!" She said almost as an order.

"Captain, I'm lead." She frowns. "Sanchez an Sykes are on their way. Provenza and you stay behind until they catch up. Tao you're with me." He knows this infuriates her so he turns away quickly from her and looks at Provenza and he nods.

"Lieutenant?" Sharon says angry at both of them.

"Am I at lead?" Andy questions her, he was trying to protect her and also keeping Rusty in mind, he knew the people inside would be armed and would put up a fight.

"Yes, it's your lead." She says through her teeth. The other officers were around and it wasn't time to change directions this was still their job and as much she feared something going wrong she couldn't stop him. Andy doesn't look at her any more and shots at the door once more. She hears scattering inside.

"He's a pain in the ass, isn't he?" Provenza says as the others move in.

"Absolutely." Sharon says loudly. Provenza grins.

She closes her eyes and starts planning out loud, talking to herself in a whisper. She shifts and Provenza frowns when she's pulling up her skirt only a little to expose her legs.

"Captain?" He looks around him as if she's about to put on a show and needs to cover her or not.

"I need to make a call." She says pulling out her phone.

"Right now!" He grumbles.

She doesn't respond, everything is eerily quiet. The silence is quickly taken over by gunshots sounding. Sharon jumps and closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Andy you're an idiot." She says loudly, she looks at Provenza he too looks worried. She dials a number.

"Are we moving in Captain?" Provenza asks confused at her and her phone.

"This is Captain Sharon Raydor we need the sprinkler system going in the basement all around, immediately." She pauses. "Thank you." She hangs up and puts her phone away.

"Captain?" Provenza questions her.

"Hopefully it rains, let's go." The shooting continues, her heart sinks thinking of Andy injured.

"Sprinklers?" Provenza asks as they slowly move around walls.

"Are guys are trained, let's hope they aren't and it'll confuse them for a second." She breathes heavily taking quick and quiet steps.

The sprinklers go off. "Thank you Jason." She mumbles to her self.

Provenza shakes his head. "Who's Jason?" His voice slightly irritated and confused.

The shouting becomes closer and louder.

"Not now Lieutenant, tell me can you hear Andy in that ear piece." She holds her breath.

"Yes." He says quickly, she lets out a shattering breath.

"You'll let me know if you can't?" She asks as they move.

He stays quiet, she stops and looks at him. "I will." His voice soft distant from his.

The gunshots continue and she knows they are a room or wall away. She looks and sees a man pointing a gun at another officer she is going to take the shot but the officer takes it himself.

"Get on the ground!" She hears Andy's voice ring out loud. She curses to herself, he was confronting someone.

They turn the corner and Silverstein is standing with a briefcase in hand his gun at Andy. Sharon feels nauseous, her heart stops beating, everything goes silent she gets ready to shoot but Silverstein falls to the floor. She turns to her right and Provenza, grunts.

They move behind the wall as the shooting is targeted at them now.

"Thanks Lieutenant." She tells him in a whisper. Not afraid to be heard but because that is all she can muster.

"That would have been two on you Captain." Provenza tells her, she curses again.

The shooting ends. "He'll be fine." He says knowing that her worry is on the other man she shot.

"I hope so." She holds tight to her gun, making her wrist ache.

"Andy called cleared." He says trying to help her stand from slouching down.

She shakes her head, putting her gun away. Provenza stays by her side as people shuffle through.

"Thanks Provenza." Andy comes around the corner out of breath. The water still pouring over all of them.

"You know next time, you two." Provenza gets both Sharon and Andy's eyes on him. "Pull the trigger on the guy pointing the gun at you. Not just for everyone else." Provenza walks away annoyed.

Sharon shakes her hand still slouched. The water pouring over them. She is not looking at Andy. "Where is this water coming from?" He asks still out of breath, slouching beside her.

"Andy you are a complete idiot, you know that right?" Andy laughs, she pushes herself up. "What the hell, you two stay behind?" She shakes her head the water rushing over her, her clothes sticking to her body showing her small frame and curves.

"You didn't listen." He smiles standing up too. "Let me see your wrist." He takes her hand and runs his fingers through her wrist and hand.

"I have to check if the man I shot back there is alright." She moves away.

"Captain?" Andy frowns, Sharon walks away.

Andy watches her. He turns to see the scene of bodies on the floor, none officers.

"Provenza take over." Provenza waves from afar.

"Shut this water off will you!" Provenza shouts.

"It saved our lives." An officer says behind him, he turns and faces him. "It distracted them for a second, giving us a chance to shoot or duck." Provenza nods, tilting his neck thinking to himself that the captain saved lies without knowing it.

"Captain." Andy runs after Sharon. She turns around but doesn't stop walking.

The water still going over them, she is drenched, he is too.

"Sharon!" He shouts. She stops and turns around.

"You did it again Lieutenant you stood in front of the gun." She says breathing the water out from her lips, her hair in her face, she makes no motion to move it away.

"I didn't stand in front of the gun, you walked in when he pointed at me. I called him out to put the gun down and he pointed it at me." She starts walking again. He groans in frustration and turns away from her.

"What the hell Andy." She shakes her head. He looks at her again. She is stopped.

He moves to her quickly and she walks, he grabs her hand. "Stop." He pulls her to look at him.

"I have to go." She tries losing his hold, her voice broken.

He pulls her in at her waist. "Beautiful." He pushes away the hair running over her face, the water making her shiver, his hold sending a cold chill through her. "I didn't. I was multiple times to try and stop him but I thought of you and I didn't. You have to believe me." His voice desperate.

"Someone can come by Andy." She fidgets in his hold.

"I don't care, I won't let go. Not until you believe me." His voice sounding truly affected, she stops pulling away. His grasp firm on her.

"I do." She says still upset. "But that doesn't take away the fear of you standing there with a gun pointed at you." She gasps at him closing the gap so quickly, but gives in with a light moan. His lips soft, the water running between them. His hand on the side of her neck and cheek. They don't part both taking pleasure in being so close. He finally pulls away from her mouth, she gives out a light whimper, her eyes closed. He gives her a light kiss.

"What's all this water?" They hear down the hall. She pulls away, quickly coming back to her senses. "Captain, Lieutenant, You alright? Sykes asks.

"Fine," she starts moving and stops close to them. "The gentleman that was shot down this hall?" Sharon asks quickly.

"He's fine Captain." Sykes answers quickly. Sharon lets out a deep breath. They all watch her as she gives in weight at her waist. Sykes steps closer to her and puts her hand on her back.

"Thanks Detective. It's silly." She says straightening up, embarrassed trying to resume her position of Captain quickly.

"No Captain, I take the most shots." She looks at Sanchez. "Gets me every time." His voice softened.

She smiles. "Thank you Detective." She is drenched. The other two are getting wet too. She looks at Andy and he looks hopeless, wanting to embrace her but knowing he can't stands motionless. "Let's get these sprinklers off." She tells them.

"We've asked." Sykes says frowning.

Sharon shakes her head. "I set them off." They all frown, confused. "Cover me," she says quickly Andy takes off his jacket and puts it over her as she pulls out her phone. "Yes Captain Raydor, the sprinklers can be turned off." She hangs up, Andy looks at her carefully she smiles. He moves the jacket off from over her. She lightly lays a hand on his shoulder and takes it away. Seconds later the sprinklers go off.

"Sykes!" Tao calls her from down the hall. She moves towards him quickly.

"Captain the sprinklers?" Andy asks as she suddenly leans on the wall. She's about to explain, but stops when a heavy sigh comes out of her. Sanchez closest to her helps her stay steady.

"Sharon?" Andy moves forward at her breaking. He looks at Sanchez worried.

"I'm alright," her voice weak. "I just need a minute." She pushes herself up from the wall.

"Lieutenant you're lead you should be in there I'll stay here with the Captain." Sanchez says.

Andy doesn't move. Sanchez encourages him with a nod, Sharon stands up straight.

"You alright?" Andy looks at her.

"Dizzy, that's all." She nods. "Go on." She holds Sanchez's arm to balance herself and lets go.

He frowns and moves his hand on her arm. Sanchez suddenly uncomfortable, feeling he's in something personal.

"Go, Lieutenant." She looks at Andy.

"Flynn." Provenza calls from down the hall.

Andy looks back and turns to look at Sharon again. "Stay with her Sanchez?" He says without taking his eyes off of her.

"Yes, Sir." His voice strong. Andy walks away, worried about Sharon. There was more to her being dizzy he knew it. She wouldn't let herself break that easily in front of the others. "Not dizzy are you Captain?" Sanchez asks as Andy is out of sight.

She smiles and holds his arm again, more as a thank you than anything else. "No, you're right. I was thinking of Rusty the whole time, we went through this." She smiles weakly letting his arm go. "He's out there seeing Vegas and.."

"..you were almost shot." She nods at Sanchez's words.

"The bullet was aimed at Tao but it would have hit me dead on." She shakes her head. "What would have happened to Rusty?" Her question for herself but saying it out loud.

"It's worse when you shoot to save yourself." Sanchez continues, trying to make her feel better. He understood the guilt she was feeling.

"And after all these years I don't understand that." She says in a whisper.

"We never will Captain." Provenza comes from behind her. Sanchez and her both turn around. "You didn't take it for yourself though, you took it for Rusty." Provenza adds. "Everything is under control in there. None of our guys were injured."

Sharon nods. "Thank you both, what the hell was I thinking sprinklers." She looks at all of them wet.

Provenza looks at himself in dismay but knows she needs encouragement like all of them do, he could complain of his wet clothes later. "The guys in there said Andy, and three other officers would have been shot if they didn't go off. It distracted them." Sharon looks at him, thanking him for his words with only her gaze. "How is it that you turned those on with a call?" Provenza asks pointing towards the ceiling.

"A friend, this casino was Silverstein's but not the hotel above it." She starts feeling calmer now.

"Is Captain, it is his, he's not dead." Provenza says almost defending himself.

"Good." Sharon's voice sincere.

"What does that have to do with the sprinklers." Sanchez says, unlike him but curious.

"I know the owner of the hotel, he let me have hands on everything." She looks at him a gentle as her voice.

"Why didn't I know this." Provenza says grumpily.

"You would have if you would have told me about this." Sharon raises her hands, Captain Raydor finally returning to her body. Provenza is ready to defend himself but they are interrupted.

"Captain Sharon Raydor?" She turns around. "I'm Lieutenant Stuart Jones." She shakes his hand. "We need to take your report, need to see our FID officer." She nods.

"Jones?" Provenza calls. "How about me?" Sharon frowns she knew he didn't like this process, why was he pursuing it?

"You'll have your turn Lieutenant. Ladies first." Sharon senses his words too comfortable. She turns to him frowning.

"Hey Lieutenant Creep." She looks at Sykes coming back. "We all heard you over the ear piece, So don't be sly with us. Lieutenant Provenza, myself and the Captain and a few other men in there took a shot, we will all follow you." Her words strong and defensive.

Sharon understood that they were defending her but she had no idea why and was feeling whiplashed at their conversation hopping between them.

"Am I missing something?" Sharon looks at them.

"Yes and earpiece Captain." Sykes says walking towards her. She looks at them all confused.

"We can explain later." Provenza grumbles.

"Move along." Sykes gestures the Lieutenant, moving between him and Sharon.

They are back in the room where the shooting took place. Andy is directing orders, she sees no bodies which is a relief, she knows no one was killed.

"Captain Ana Wills." A tall, thin, middle aged woman holds out her hand to Sharon.

"Cap.." Sharon begins, putting out her hand.

"I know who you are. Captain Sharon Raydor, I'm from FID I'll need your statement and gun, for testing." She says politely.

"Can I see your FID badge?" Sharon says a little embarrassed.

"Ah. There she is the Captain I've heard about." She holds up her badge.

"You've heard about me?" Sharon asks intrigued she pulls out her gun. The other Captain pulls out a bag and Sharon drops it in, watching her label it.

"I have." She hands the bag to an officer behind her and gives him directions. Then returns and looks at Sharon. "I was going to LA for your job but they explained to me who you were and from what I know, no one can fill those shoes. Then they offered me lead here when they saw I was being taken away and I took it." She smiles, finally looking down and starts to fill out forms.

Sharon is embarrassed and suddenly feels even more uncomfortable than just because of her wet clothes sticking so close to her body. "They're doing quite fine without me. But thank you." She says to fill the silence.

Anna looks up at her and smiles. "Yes, I also donate for Jason's foundation. He warned me they may need me her today." She gives Sharon a paper to sign.

"Ah I've heard of you too. The famous Anna." Sharon finally feels relieved to be able to add to the conversation. She reads over the paper and signs it, handing it back.

"He likes to flatter woman." Anna says with a smirk.

Sharon laughs. "Yes he does." She thinks to herself how much Jason has flirted with her but a second later done it with two other woman, but still every compliment honest and true.

Anna fills out papers for a few minutes. "Can you give me a full run through of everything that happened because to my knowledge you weren't on this case, right?" She flips through her papers than looks at Sharon. Sharon explains herself and goes, step by step through everything that had happened even afterwards until the point she met her. Anna asks the occasional question but besides that she doesn't interrupt.

"Captain, it was great meeting you. I'll contact you about the weapon. Please stay till at least tomorrow morning. We have to clear a few, but your teams will be at the top."

"Thank you Anna, maybe I'll see you at one of the fundraisers events, Jason always brags about." Her voice friendly.

"No time for that." Anna says quickly.

"Hmm." Sharon says with a giggle. Anna looks at her as to understanding her. "Let's see, the next time we are invited we both go." Sharon says with a soft smile.

"Deal Captain, I really am glad to have met you." Anna smiles.

"Captain please call me Sharon." She holds out her hand.

"Anna." She says back they say goodbye and moves onto another officer.

Andy comes up to her as soon as he sees she is through, she turns at him and frowns.

"Quiet famous here." He says.

"Can you explain to me Lieutenant Jones, I think is his name." She is still frowning.

"Ah, That idiot, he was the one I was shouting at in the beginning when we were at the machines." He looks at her waiting for an expression of understanding.

"Which makes me understand the earpiece part. Go on." She says her frown clearing up.

Andy frowns now. "He thought you were attractive, but wasn't going by it like a gentleman to put it in polite words." He says upset.

Sharon shakes her head still confused, but understanding all the same.

"You alright, you weren't dizzy back there, what's going on?" He asks others still going by him.

"I'm alright, just freezing and ready to call Rusty." She says looking out in the distance.

Andy understands a little better now. "Where are you staying?"

"Same hotel as you." She looks at him.

"Whose the kid staying with?" He frowns.

"With an officer Johnson, I should have called him by now." She reaches for her phone.

"He's here, in Vegas?" A smile on his face.

"Yes, out and about." She smiles too.

"Lieutenant Flynn!" They call Andy. He groans wiping his forehead.

She can see tiredness in his eyes. "I'll meet you later, I still have an hour or so." He shrugs moving away.

Sharon stops him. "I'm not in a hurry," she looks around and points at a seat. He winks and walks away.

Provenza and Sanchez walk in and see her. She hadn't even noticed they had left. They walk towards her.

"You feeling better captain?" Sanchez asks.

She stands up. "Yes, thank you."

"We are waiting for Detective Sykes to give her recollection of things to FID." Provenza rolls his eyes.

"Yes where was she that she used her weapon?" Sharon is shivering.

"We were stationed outside Captain, on the first shot in here a dozen men swarmed through, we tried stoping them but two got out of hand. I couldn't restrain both of them so she took the shot." Sharon nods.

"Are you alright, were you checked." She resumes to her Captain voice and stance.

"I'm fine Captain." Sanchez says politely.

"We wanted to invite you for lunch then happy hour." Provenza says playfully, she smiles.

She looks around examining everything that had happened, how this was in fact their life and drinks was nothing out of the ordinary after a scare and action filled day like this one. This was her life, all of their lives. She turns back to them and nods.

"You'll have to do lunch without me, I'll join you for drinks. I need to talk to the Chief here. Or I suppose both Chiefs," she looks at her watch. "And clean up, I look awful." She knows her explanations are unnecessary but feels like she needs to give them anyway.

"You look good Captain." Sanchez says honestly. Sharon laughs, shaking her head.

"Oh Detective Sanchez, thank you." She smiles. The fact was that even with her clothes wet and the very little to no make up on her face she was in fact breathtaking. "But I don't feel to comfortable, I do need to change." She smiles.

"Drinks, for you and Andy?" Provenza tries clearing the small space of awkwardness that was occurring.

"Well I am not sure about Lieutenant Flynn." Andy comes and puts a towel around her. She startles a little. She sees him and embraces the towel. "Oh thank you I was freezing." She wraps herself. They all smile.

"What is it I'm doing?" He asks them.

"Lunch and Drinks." Provenza says.

"The Captain agreed to drinks." Sanchez says happily.

"Sign me up but late for drinks." Sharon frowns to herself._ Late to drinks_? But the others simply nod.

"Lieutenant Flynn." Someone calls him again he runs his hands on her arms ignoring for a moment that the other two were there. She smiles weakly not looking at any of them, shaking.

"Captain, I can drive you." Provenza says as Andy walks away.

"No, I'll wait. Lieutenant Flynn is going to the police station anyway." They accept her explanation and say goodbye.

Sharon takes the few minutes alone to call Rusty, he tells her he is in arcade near the hotel. She smiles to herself. _All this way for another arcade? _She tells him she'll meet him for a late lunch or dinner and they hang up, promising her he is staying at the officers side at all times.

Andy comes back several minutes later the scene cleared, only him and Sharon left. "You ready?" He says putting his hands on her shoulders from behind. She stands and he removes her towel. She frowns but he places a dry one around her.

She sighs out of comfort. "Thank you." She whispers. His hands run up and down her arms. "And whenever you're ready." She smiles, still shivering. He smiles and wraps his hands around her, she lies in his chest. She hums out of gratefulness his hands run up and down her back.

"Thank you for the sprinklers, it saved my life." He says softly.

"Provenza saved your life." She adds.

"Both of my sleeping partners saved my life." Andy says gratefully. She giggles into his chest and pulls away.

"Thank you, I feel better." He doesn't let go of his hold of her.

"You look stunning," his hand swipes her hair and he runs his finger tips on her check.

"I need a shower." She says looking at herself.

"You look stunning." He says again not taking his eyes off of hers.

"And you didn't glance at my legs or breast or my body to say that. My eyes look stunning?" She says smiling.

"Yes." He says quickly frowning at her.

She smiles and leans in he meets her lips. It is soft and gentle.

"Thank you," she says softly, caressing his cheek. Her body still trembling from the cold.

"For what." He holds her tighter trying to stop her from shaking again.

"For treating my like you do, I believe you when you say I look good, even when I don't." She smiles putting her head in his neck.

"Beautiful isn't just a name I call you it is what you are." He says running his hands along her body again. She smiles into his chest. She couldn't understand how he always knew what to say, he always had the perfect words to make her feel perfect. He waits for her to pull away. "Ready?" He smiles at her, she nods.

He takes her hand and they walk side by side. They stop at the police station and thank the Chief, he explains that Chief Taylor had come around a few minutes before them and he had filled him in on the events of that day.

"Not very happy was he?" Sharon asks.

"Not at all." Chief Ray says. "Upset with you Captain, says you've been ignoring his calls."

"I've been a little preoccupied." The Chief laughs.

"Yes, thank you for confiding in my team." He says still smiling.

"No thank you for the help, Silverstein will be out of Nevada as soon as he is taken care of at the hospital." Sharon looks at Andy who is being completely quiet.

It was as if the Chief noticed his silence too. "Lieutenant Flynn, I apologize for doubting you." He hold out his hand to shake it. "I should have never questioned if you were capable." Andy extends his hand and meets the Chiefs.

Sharon frowns, she had no idea about the conversation the previous day. "I doubted myself too." Andy says letting go of his hand. The Chief laughs.

"Well anyone of your men are welcomed back, Captain that includes you too." She thanks them and motions to leave but Chief Ray halts them.

"Captain I heard about my Lieutenants insinuations and comments. I intend to write him up. If you'd like to add any comments and complaints of your own against Lieutenant Jones." He gives her a file. Sharon looks at Andy and back at the file.

"No, no. Please, do not." She stutters, pushing back the papers.

Andy stays back, as much as he wants to take them and fill them out himself he knows Sharon is capable of taking care of this on her own and knows this decision is only hers to take.

"It's already written I was waiting to ask you to help me complete it, only if you'd like." He holds onto the papers not pressuring her to take them again.

Sharon takes a deep breath. "Chief, I will not stop you from doing what you feel is right. But I have nothing to report he didn't approach me directly, I am not even sure what comments he made. If I did I promise I'd have written it immediately." He smiles and nods putting the papers aside.

"I do not tolerate anything like this. And I hope you do not mind me saying that you are a very lovely woman, Captain but you deserve to be respected." He smiles gently. "No one will be disrespected especially if I can stop it."

"Chief, thank you. I appreciate that you are doing this, especially knowing that he is your right hand man." She shakes his hand again and both her and Andy leave.

There was a relief in Sharon, from something she didn't know she was feeling so heavy for. She had been feeling helpless having no control over the case, Andy taking lead, shooting a man, Andy being pointed at and the guilt of being involved in something she knew was dangerous and Rusty being oblivious to any of it, with a possibility of leaving him alone again. She wasn't conscience before this moment of the fact that their was a heaviness of being looked at like a piece of meat. It wasn't until that moment when Andy opened her car door that she realized how vulnerable she had felt throughout the day.

They get in the car. "Can we get to a shower?" She says as soon as Andy slides into his seat.

"Absolutely, maybe we can meet up to eat together afterwards." He didn't want to insinuate anything that could affect her more. "Only if you're feeling up to it." He smiles as he turns on the car and pulls out.

"Can you take it with me?" She says softly, he turns and looks at her she is looking at him tenderly with nothing but hope in her eyes.

"I'm rooming with Provenza you're with Rusty." He smiles, reaching for her hand, their fingers intertwine.

"Rusty isn't sleeping with me." She says quickly.

He smiles, watching the road. "I'd love to join you Gorgeous." He pulls her hand to his lips and kisses her, she didn't need to say anything else. She was always sure of herself and never worked to hard to look nice but there was something else besides beautiful that Andy made her feel when he held her and traced her body, admired her like he always did; she felt loved.

* * *

_Note: I will be getting to suggestions soon, please let me get this story rolling but I do have them planned out and working on some too. And I don't mind more either._

_Yes, I am planning on holiday chapters. Yes, Jack will be making an appearance. Yes, I will bring in the anonymous letters. Yes, the divorce topic will come up again. Yes, I unconsciously avoided Rusty a little in my last story I will try to place him in this story more. Yes, I am trying to wrap my mind around the other suggestions and questions. And yes, I appreciate all of you taking the time to review and read!_


	3. Mundo de Amor

_Thank you for the reviews. I shall warn you this is all fluff and smutt. __**This chapter is rated M. **__I pick off where the last chapter leaves off._

* * *

Andy and Sharon continue on the drive to the hotel simply enjoying each others company.

"You still cold?" He looks at her skirt open exposing her legs, her hair a beautiful mess, she is leaning back in the seat watching him carefully, through her green eyes. Her skin glowing inviting just like her pouted lips.

"I'm fine." She smiles, he raises her hand and kisses it as the light turns green and lets it go.

"You know you really are breathtaking." He says as he turns away. Sharon puts her hand on Andy's thigh and rubs it lightly moving up and down. She begins to caress him with her fingers gently opening and closing.

"You know Sharon, I'm looking at that slit on your skirt showing all your legs and then you put your hand there." Her hand goes further between his thigh running up and down. "Beautiful." His voice halting her.

She stops and pulls her hand away. Andy is suddenly upset he said anything. "I'm sorry. I just really want to be with you." Her voice a hum. Her hand returns to his thigh. Andy finds her fascinating and Sharon knew it and she was going to take advantage.

Andy swallows deep in his throat. He pulls into the hotel parking lot and parks quickly unbuckling himself she does too and he reaches over and kisses her. She moans into him quickly pushing him back. She reaches under his seat and pushes the seat all the way back and moves on top of him.

"Sharon what's gotten in to you." Andy says amused as she kisses his neck.

"Andy, please." She says desperately into his ear and licks him along the curve of his face to his jaw and kisses his lips. Sharon wasn't worried about the daylight or being seen, it was being apart from him, the days activities and his smell intoxicating her, that was driving her.

"Sharon." Andy breathes out as she kisses him passionately.

Her hips start grinding him, she can feel his erection she takes his mouth into hers. Her hand unbuttoning his shirt.

"Sharon as much as I want you.." She silences him with a kiss then bitting his lip.

Andy groans, he can feel himself hard, Sharon unzips his pants and pulls down his boxers and grabs hold of him. "Oh fuck, Sharon."

She is devouring his lips. "Can I?" She breathes heavily onto his lips staring into his eyes a chill running through him.

Andy only groans in pleasure as she moves her hand around it up and down. She lifts herself up Andy pulls her panties down the extent possible and she moves down. Andy's erection coming through Sharon's incredibly wet folds. "Oh." She moans Andy groans multiple curse words.

She moves down onto him, moving her hips just perfectly. Her moaning is continuous, Andy lets her set pace. She goes faster Andy holding her hips, bitting her nipples through her shirt. She slows down her hips slowly going in circles. She traces his bottom lip with her tongue he groans.

She whispers in his ear. "Touch me." How could he resist a pleading like that?

Andy didn't have to think twice he found her clit and rubs it gently over and over and then takes her hips and pulls them up moving her up and down. She whimpers. She follows his hands, she's crying out moans and gasps.

Her body shakes at his fast pace, she falls into his shoulder bitting him. He groans, his tempo slow, then moving faster, groaning loud. She's breathing heavily onto his neck, he comes inside her and shouts her name. She kisses him on the neck as he groans his hands move to her thighs, caressing her still.

"Let's go into the hotel." She whispers after they catch their breaths a little.

"Someone can see us together." He kisses her neck. She groans at his words and kisses him passionately.

He opens the door she pulls out from him making both of them tremble. She pulls off her panties. He smiles. "Oh god," he says as she puts them in his jacket pocket as he zips up his pants. She laughs.

He pushes her against the car making her gasp. His fingers going into her. She whimpers, moving into them quickly to ease her tension. he's looking into her eyes. He pulls them out making her tremble.

He takes them into his mouth. "You taste so good." She pulls him in kissing him beginning to grind her hips into his again, Andy's thigh presses harder into her, she whimpers.

"Lets go in, please." She says onto his lips. He is kissing her breast and bites her slightly.

"Oh god."'she sighs as he lets her weight remain solely on the car. He pulls her hand to move towards the hotel.

"Andy?" They stop mid parking lot at her desperate call. "We need to go in separate." She smiles finally coming to her senses. He pulls her in and kisses her, she's pulling away trying catch her breath.

She looks through her wallet and gives him a key. She kisses him again. "Don't take too long." She walks away. He watches her walk into the hotel.

"Captain." Sykes, Sanchez and Buzz are standing at the entrance of the hotel. She knows that if they walk out and see Andy walk in as out of breath as she is, they will put two and two together.

"Hi." She says quickly. They frown.

"You alright Captain, you look a little flustered." Sykes says.

Sharon can't find anyway to form words. "Just.." She looks through the door, Sanchez catches her and looks too. Realization comes to his eyes, he must have seen Andy.

"...tired." Sanchez. Says. The others look at him.

"Yes." She says grateful to him.

"Buzz, I think Tao might be at the hotel bar can you check?" Sanchez says, Buzz frowns but goes.

"Wait, Buzz I'll go with you. Excuse me, Captain." Sykes goes after him.

She lets out a sigh. "Thank you Detective." _How had she started to rely on so many people to keep her secret?_

"No problem, Captain." He says a little uncomfortable.

Andy pulls open the door, Sanchez grins. Andy halts. "What would you have done if Sykes didn't go?" Sharon smiles trying to relieve the tension.

"Maybe kiss her." Sanchez smiles. Andy understands now and moves closer to them. She giggles, more at her and Andy being so foolish than Sanchez's words. He continues. "Provenza is playing slots, Tao is bringing the car around and Rusty is safe in his room. But I'm sure he knows. You won't run into anyone." He tilts his head towards the elevators.

"Thank you." They both say, Andy pulls her hand and moves quickly. Sanchez shakes his head grinning.

They get into the elevator. Andy pushes her to the wall immediately. His hands on her hips, kissing her neck. "We almost got caught." Sharon says without breath. "We owe Sanchez." She says. Andy is lost in her body. "We are risking too much, too many people know?" Andy is running his hands along her thigh she closes her eyes.

The elevator dings Sharon shifts, slowing Andy down. A couple gets on the elevator Andy continues kissing her his hands on her face, not as intense, just enough to keep them both on the edge. They reach the top floor. He walks with his hands wrapped around her, he's licking and kissing her neck. She stops at her door pulling out her key.

Andy lets go of her. "The suite?" He frowns."I'm sharing a room with Provenza and you get a suite." His voice high.

She opens the door and pulls him by his shirt. "We get a suite." He grins and closes the door.

She unbuttons his shirt he takes it off, they walk through the room, their shoes come off as they go, he pulls her shirt off. "Where's the bedroom?" He mumbles into her mouth.

"I don't know." She pushes him onto the couch. "I missed you." She pulls down her skirt, Andy takes off his pants and boxers. She sits on him and begins to grind him, as she bites into his neck.

"Beautiful." He groans trying to tell her it is too much, she understands and she moves down. Her kisses leaving tiny bite marks down his body and scratches follow.

"Oh fuck, Sharon. I want you too." He pulls her head up. As she licking his erection. "We need to get to a bed." He kisses her.

Andy wasn't going to stop her from pleasing him, put he wanted them to come together. She crawls to the floor and his eyes light up, he follows her taking off her bra. He then lays flat on his back. Sharon comes around her ass over his face as sits on her knees, his hands grab tight of her thighs and licks her right away, she moans. She lays forward, placing her hand at the base of his erection and licks it gently. He groans. Together they take each other into their mouths both of them groaning and moaning.

Sharon picks up her pace after playing with him, Andy does too. They are sweating amongst each others bodies. "Sharon!" Andy groans. Andy comes first, Sharon comes a moment after, both of them left panting.

She comes off of him and lays on top of him. "You're going to kill me, Beautiful." Andy still lays flat on her back.

"I missed you." She says softly and kisses him tenderly then moves to his neck, playing in places she knows he enjoys.

He grabs her hips after running his hands through her. "I did too Sharon" She pulls out and smiles. Running her hands through his body.

She lays at his side, both naked, exposed but not a care in the world. "Can you stay the night with me?" She whispers in his ears, her leg running up and down his.

"Only if you want Provenza to go crazy, picturing us doing this." Andy looks at her, when she gives no response she has her eyes closed smelling his neck. "You really did miss me, that much?" She opens her eyes.

"Rusty was going insane with me, not knowing what to do with myself." She returns kissing his neck, bitting him lightly, and whispering into his neck. "Why do you doubt it?" Her voice perfectly soft.

He shifts to his side making her pull away, she frowns he kisses her, "I don't doubt you. I thought I was the needy one in the relationship." He raises his eyebrows with a smirk.

She pulls herself closer to him and kisses him quickly. "You are.."she kisses him again, "..but that," she kisses him again scratching his chest, .."doesn't mean I can't be." And kisses him again but holding onto him this time, her tongue and his enjoying each other. He runs his hands along her body.

"Mmm." She moans at his kisses and at feeling his erection on her thigh. He lays her on her back.

"Please." She says as he stops above her. He smiles swiping her hair out of her face and moves down into her. They both groan. He doesn't lose her gaze as he thrust into her and she whimpers.

The hotel phone rings, she shifts. "Ignore it." Andy says kissing her to stop her from escaping.

"Andy." She whimpers out of breath as he starts moving into her stronger and more powerful. "Oh!" She moans. The phone stops, he slows down, making her desperate. He is taunting her, he uses his mouth to frustrate her, her body trembles.

Her cellphone rings. "Andy it's Rusty." He bites a nipple and then licks it lightly. She lets out a shattering breath.

He wanted to take it slow but puts his hand down in between them holding her clit and thrust into her. She holds onto the couch behind her head.

"Oh, don't stop." Andy looks down and sees Sharon so incredibly beautiful and vulnerable, trembling with her body pressed against his. Sweat running, being exposed to the rooms air, Sharon pants and Andy groans. they don't take long to reach their peak and they collapse into each others arms again. Slowly they regain strength to move apart.

"I feel like a teenager." Sharon smiles, minutes later when she's in Andy's shirt, sitting on the floor leaning against the couch eating the complimentary fruit left out. Andy's head in her lap looking up at her.

He smiles broadly. "I never had sex like that when I was a teenager." Andy says his hand extended to his side, playing with her legs as he looks at her. She smiles, giving him a grape in his mouth. "Correction." She frowns, he eats his grape. "I've never had sex like that, or desired a woman so much he sits up and kisses her. She gives in, automatically holding him.

He pulls away giving her light kisses. "Same here." She smiles. "Kiss me." Andy obeys and they resume, they make out for several minutes. Sharon goes for drinks and comes back Andy is now siting with his back against the couch and she spreads his legs and lays back into his chest, he wraps his arms around her.

"What did Rusty want?" He asks kissing her neck.

"Permission to order food."

He pulls away from her neck, she frowns. "Did you tell him you were with me." She shakes her head. "Why not?" He asks shocked.

"He would have been knocking on the door. I wanted you for myself a little longer." Andy smiles. "Please continue," she exposes her neck. He grins bitting her, she tenses but relaxers when he gives her a gentle kiss.

"The view is great from here you know." Her breast were exposed from the top of the shirt, he can see right through and her legs ran bare after his shirt. She smiles buttoning his shirt up. He groans in disapproval. His hands unbuttoning them and running down under his shirt. She watches him, smiling enjoying his touch.

There is knock at the door. "It's Rusty." She says almost certain. They both stay still and wait.

"Sharon." She smiles hearing his voice.

"Told you." She turns around and gives him a kiss. She starts picking things up, he follows her suit. "Give me a second." She calls out to him.

She grabs her skirt and puts it on then her bra and takes of his shirt and gives Andy his shirt. He smiles at how quickly she moves.

"You open, I'm sure he doesn't want to find me like this." He smiles. She rushes off, Andy opens the door.

"Andy." Rusty says surprised.

"Rusty, come in." Andy moves out of the way.

"I can come back later." Rusty looks embarrassed.

"You kidding me? I want to see how you're doing. Come in." Rusty smiles and moves in.

"Where's Sharon?" He looks around the extensive entrance, than living room.

"She's in the bathroom, she'll be out in a minute." Andy says, picking up the fruit tray from the floor and putting it on the table.

Rusty continues looking around. "I'm only a few doors down and didn't get this." He says sarcastically.

"Right?" Andy bites into a mango. "I'm bunking with Provenza." Rusty turns smiling at Andy's playful tone of voice.

"How'd she get this room?" Rusty asks intrigued, Andy shrugs.

"I have my secrets." Sharon comes out, in a pair of jeans and T-shirt. "Hey Rusty, did you eat." She smiles at him.

"I asked them to deliver here, I ordered you something too." He moves to the slidding door, to the balcony, Sharon smiles.

"Thank you, we should probably order for a third now." She picks up the hotel food menu and gives it to Andy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were with the Lieutenant." He returns back to them, Andy frowns. "With Andy." Rusty corrects himself.

"I told you I wanted to see you, stop apologizing kid." Andy flips through the menu. Sharon smiles at Andy, not even knowing how much his words effect Rusty.

Andy calls the restaurant and adds his order. "It may delay your food about ten minutes." He gives him a questioning look.

"That's okay." Rusty says. "So Sharon you're not going to tell us how you got this place." He sits down on the sofa.

She shakes her head as she stands over the fruit platter, Andy comes beside her and puts a hand on her back she turns around and smiles. Rusty watches them, not bothered so much by their public displays of affection anymore.

"It's lovely that you two are together again." He says honestly, they look at him apologetically. "No really it is, but seriously Sharon how did you get this room? Sharon doesn't answer, Andy picks at the fruit. "Did you date the owner?" Andy almost chokes on the piece of melon in his mouth.

Sharon turns around, giggling. "You alright." Andy nods.

"Sorry Andy." Rusty says laughing a little.

"Not a problem kid." He says still coughing a little. Sharon smiles as she takes a water out from the fridge for Andy.

"Those are like ten dollars." Andy says still coughing.

"The stuff in my fridge is free." She raises her eyebrows. "And in yours Rusty." She looks at him. Rusty gets up and takes out a soda.

Andy frowns. "This didn't go through our budget, did it." He says as a fact.

Sharon grins. "It didn't." She walks away at the sound of knocking.

"Captain." She freezes, they all look at each other.

"That's the Chief, right?" Andy says too loudly. Sharon shushes him. "Why is he knocking at your hotel door?" Andy says defensively.

"Andy, you should be worried that he finds you here." She says in a whisper.

"Captain." Provenza's voice comes now. They all frown. Andy's guard is let down a little.

"Go." She sends Andy away he obeys. Rusty stands, grabbing Andy's shoes handing them to him. "Thank you." Sharon breaths to him. She opens the door, Provenza looks embarrassed.

"Captain, you have the suite." Taylor says making his way in.

"Yes, come in." She says sarcastically. Taylor moves looking around. "Come in Lieutenant." She smiles at Provenza.

"Oh no Captain, the Chief just came to.."

"..see how much this is costing me." He stops at the fruit plate. She frowns.

"Excuse me Chief, neither this room, Rusty's," she gestures towards Rusty they finally see him there. Provenza gestures to him, Sharon nods and he walks in, Sharon smiles. "..and Buzz's rooms are not being covered by the LAPD." She lets out annoyed.

"Excuse me?" Taylor says confused.

"I don't think I need to explain why or how, you should be grateful." She says still holding the door open.

"Alright Captain if any of this appears on the bill for this chaos of a trip I will charge you." She nods still holding the door open.

A waiter comes with the cart of food. Sharon looks at Rusty. "That's a lot of food Captain." Taylor comments.

"All free if ordered from this room or Rusty's." She smiles. Provenza groans a noise of disbelief, looking at Rusty, he shrugs.

"Come in please," she tells the waiter. He goes to the dinning table and sets the food out.

"Chief, if you don't have anything else me and Rusty would like to get to our food." Sharon says frustrated.

"Yes," he says uncomfortably, looking to her then to the waiter and leaves. She closes the door grumbling a noise of annoyance.

"Captain, I'll go too." Provenza feels awkward caught in a hotel room with the two of them.

"No Lieutenant, please join us. Excuse me." She calls the waiter. "I'm sorry what's your name?"

"John." He says.

"John, can we order some food for the Lieutenant." She asks kindly.

"Yes, of course Mrs. Raydor." Provenza clears his throat.

"Please John don't call me that. Sharon is fine." He nods.

"Go ahead Lieutenant." Provenza looks at her uncomfortably. "Andy, the food is here." She calls out watching Provenza, he grunts almost as if he already knew. She smiles.

He comes out. "I see we have a guest." He says jokingly. Provenza rolls his eyes.

John takes down his order, Sharon shifts through her purse for a tip. "I got it Captain." Provenza says, she looks up.

"Thank you Lieutenant." She gives up on her search. It is awkward for only a moment until, Rusty speaks.

"Can I eat?" His stomach grumbling.

"Yes." Provenza says walking with him to the dinning room. "Captain, how is it that you got this room?" He asks looking as he walks through the rooms.

"It's a secret Lieutenant." She says, Provenza eyes Andy.

"Don't ask me, she hasn't told me either." Andy takes a roll from the basket of bread.

Rusty is bitting into a burger. "I think she dated.."

"Rusty enough and don't tall with your mouth full." Provenza grins, knowing what he was about to say.

"Would you like something to drink Lieutenant?" She moves towards the fridge.

"Yes, they are free." Andy says mockingly. Sharon darts him a look, he smiles.

"Oh alright. I will tell you." They all look at her.

Provenza's phone rings. He rolls his eyes, Andy grunts, she turns around and looks at him, smiling. Andy runs his hands down her arms. She puts a hand behind his back.

"He's with me." They all look at Provenza, Sharon lets go of Andy.

"In our room." Sharon and Andy frown, they start to get worried.

"Oh geez, we are out Julio." Sharon laughs understanding now.

"Lieutenant," she signals for his phone. He frowns but gives it to her.

"Detective Sanchez." She says smiling.

"Captain?" He asks confused.

"Yes, it me. Lieutenant Provenza and Lieutenant Flynn joined me and Rusty for dinner in my room. Please join us, all of you." She looks at all three of them. Andy sits down opening lids to see the food.

"Captain, that's alright. The Chief is looking for Lieutenant Flynn and.." He stops.

"..you knew he was with me." She says rolling her eyes. Again how is she letting so many people get involved?

"Yes Captain." He says almost pleading guilty for something.

"Well when you get rid of him, please come up to the suite all of you, it's an order." Her voice soft.

"Yes Captain." She hangs up and hands the phone back to Provenza.

"Julio knows?" Provenza asks shocked.

"I'm glad your shocked Lieutenant. I thought you had told him." She smiles handing him the menu.

"What's this for?" He says grumpily.

"Please you three choose for the others or else the chef is going to freak out on our multiple orders." She smiles walking away. They all look at each other and shrug, Provenza opens the menu.

"Sharon." She stops at Rusty's voice. "Can I order another burger?" She looks at the empty plate in front of him.

"Don't ask." Andy says. Sharon darts him a look.

There is a knock at the door. "I'll get that." Provenza says trying to get away from the scenario.

"Well the kids hungry." Andy says, still encouraging him.

"Go on, Rusty." Sharon says walking away. Andy raises his eyebrows at Rusty.

She hears the others at the door. "How did the Captain Swing the suite?" Tao's voice rings.

"It's a almost a house in here." Sykes says. Andy and Rusty smile at each other as they eat and hear the others.

"Rusty!" They all shout as they make their way into the dinning room.

"Hey guys." He says weakly. Andy smiles at Rusty's greeting. He could tell he was uncomfortable with everyone caring about him so much.

"Is that how the Captain got this room saying she needed protection for you?" Sykes asks. "That makes sense, right?"

"No, it doesn't." Rusty says defensively.

"No. I would not use that to my own benefit. Besides Rusty has his own room." Sharon comes out with glasses in her hands and a bottle of champagne.

"Captain? I'm sorry." Sykes adds.

"Don't apologize. None of this is going through the LAPD." She starts serving the glasses. "Rusty's and Buzz's rooms are up here too. Along with one other, it's empty." She shrugs.

"Buzz you have a room like this?" Provenza looks at him.

"No, it's nice but it's nothing like this." He smiles.

"Yeah my room has a bed and a living room and kitchen," Buzz nods at Rusty's words. They all groan.

"Well whoever can get an order into the restaurant in the next three minutes for all of you, can have the key to the other room." She holds up a card key. They all shout. Andy looks at her carefully. She smiles at him. She starts giving out the glasses.

A few minutes later they are all drinking champagne except Rusty and Andy all conversing over the platter of fruit.

"So Captain, what's the secret? Are you dating the owner of the hotel." Sykes asks. Rusty laughs, Andy chokes on his food again and Provenza and Julio clear their throats.

Buzz, Tao and Sykes look around the table. Sharon shifts uncomfortably.

"That's what I said Detective." Rusty clears the awkwardness. "She hasn't told anyone." They all look at her.

Sharon shakes her head as to why she's giving in, she didn't know. "I donate to a foundation for kids. The President of the foundation owns the hotel, I called him up because I wanted a room near all of you. He was the same person that gave me hands on at the casino." They all look at each other smiling, waiting for her to continue. "That's how I got the rooms." She ends.

"How much money do you donate Captain?" Sanchez says grinning.

She laughs with everyone else. "Alright I dated the President of the foundation." They all shout and howl. She grins "A long time ago." She turns red.

"So the owner?" Rusty asks, she nods.

There is a knock they all continue shouting. Andy stands up, she watches him, her expression going serious. She looks at Rusty who is also quiet, she smiles. And takes a drink of her juice. The waiter comes in with the food.

She gets up and walks to the living room where she left her purse, Andy follows her.

"A boyfriend, gave all of this to you?" She frowns as she looks through her purse.

"A boyfriend? No. Just a friend who I occasionally dated. It wasn't anything serious. We had drinks and dinner that's all." She looks at Andy and walks away.

"John," she calls to the waiter. "Can you bring us two bottles of wine and some beers?" She looks at them. They all hoot. The waiter smiles. "Yes and beers." She gives him a tip and he leaves.

She turns back to see Andy and back to the rest of them, they are to busy digging into their food, she walks to Andy.

"Andy, You alright?" She asks him, she grabs hold of his hand and walks with him the talking of the team goes faint, she opens a bedroom door. "Gee this place has three bedrooms." She smiles turning to Andy. She wraps her hands around him and looks at him. "What's wrong?" She says playfully, scrunching her nose.

His expressions softness, he puts his hands on her back and rubs them up and down and kisses her nose.

"Just hard to picture you in any mans arms." He tells her softly.

"Andy." She says a little defensive.

"No, no. Twenty years is a long time and I understand, just hard for me to picture you with other men, even Jack." She smiles and kisses his chest.

There is a knock at the door. Sharon releases him and moves back through the rooms. Tao has already opened the door.

"Thank you John," he moves the bottles to the team.

She goes to her purse again. "I got it Captain," Tao says.

"Thank you Lieutenant."

"Thank you for having us." She smiles and nods as he walks away.

"Sharon," John the waiter calls her.

"Mr. Lamport, said he'd be calling you shortly to the suite bedroom."

"Thank you." She nods.

Andy comes behind her and walks past her, she follows him.

"Please enjoy, I have to take a call in the bedroom." She says to all of them.

"We heard." Provenza's says, she nods watching Andy take his seat, she hesitates but Provenza gives her an encouraging look.

She walks to the bedroom. The phone rings the moment she walks in, she sits in the bed and stands up immediately.

"Hello, this is Sharon." She answers.

"Sweet Heaven I get to hear your voice again." Jason's voice loud.

"Jason, it's nice to hear you too." She wasn't nearly as enthusiastic, but it was this way everytime they talked.

"I hear you have quiet a party going on there." Sharon goes quiet. "I'm kidding, I know nothing. I promise. It's fine if you do. I'll be in town tomorrow, just wondering if you'll be there?"

"I leave in the morning." She says fidgeting with the telephone cord.

"I wanted you to meet the baby, she's beautiful." She can sense a grin running across his face, she smiles.

"Cecile had the baby!" Sharon shrieks.

"Yes, about four months ago. First time flying and on jet." He sounds very proud.

"She's getting spoiled already." Sharon teases.

"Well I've worked this hard, someone might as well enjoy it." He says letting go of his ego a little.

"Well I'll make sure I leave this place in good condition for you." She looks around and finally takes in how big the bedroom is.

"Please, Sharon, we have a home in Vegas now. You are welcomed to stay there or at our home as long as you'd like."

"Thank you."

"So how about breakfast? Come on, is there a new man on your horizon." He teases her. She stays quiet. "Oh there is." He says almost amazed.

"Yes, but I'm not sure he'll be too fond of meeting you." She says with her stomach sour a knot in her throat.

"Jealous type." He says easily.

"Very." She sighs out.

"Well so was Cecile you remember, but she fell in live with you.

"She was horrible." Sharon lets out unconsciously, he laughs.

"Sharon, Ceci just heard you, forgot to tell you you were on speaker." He laughs harder.

"Hello Sharon." A woman's soft voice rings through.

"Cecile, I'm so.." Sharon turns red, trying to find a way to apologize.

"No, I was horrible, you're right but you were beautiful and single. My Jason is now a father of two and madly in love. We should meet up. Is he with you?"

"If he is, it means he's on her team?" He says mockingly.

"Yes he's my Lieutenant." She lets out to quick. _Why was she telling them? Here are two more people that know now._

"Ooo Sharon Raydor breaking the rules, this is scandalous." Jason says gleefully. "I need to meet him." Jason knew Sharon well and how she followed the rules strictly.

Sharon closes her eyes. _Why did she tell them?_ "I'm with my team." She hears steps behind her it's Rusty, she smiles. "They might get suspicious if I invite him only." She tries getting out of it.

"Invite them all. I will make sure to grill them all equally." Jason sounds like he is enjoying the torture she's going through.

"I will see what I can do. Rusty is here too." She smiles at him.

"Yes, I want to meet that new son of yours." Cecile says.

"Alright Jason and Cecile, the team is eating here, so I'd better go before they destroy your place." They giggle. "Thank you for housing us."

"It's our pleasure." Cecile says, she hangs up.

"Rusty, what's wrong?" She can see his heavy expression.

"I'm tired, going to my room." He smiles.

"You know there are three bedrooms in here. You can take one. Even this one if you'd like." She gestures to it, then frowns. _It was too much for her?_

"No thanks Sharon." He seems to feel the same way.

"I'd feel more comfortable if you stay here." She says softly.

"I'll be a room away and my things are already in there." He smiles.

"Alright, I'll walk you." He agrees.

They stop at the dinning room. "I'm going to walk Rusty to his room, I'll be right back." She smiles.

"I got it Captain, I think I'm going to call it a night too." Tao says standing up, grabbing a roll.

"Lieutenant, you are more than welcomed to stay."

"Early flight tomorrow." He smiles as he walks past her.

"How early?" She asks.

"Four." He says.

"Really. All of you?" She looks at all of them, enjoying their food.

"No, Sykes and I are on call tomorrow." She nods in understanding.

"I fly out at nine in the morning." Buzz says.

"I think we all do." Sharon grabs her ticket. "Yeah I do too." They all nod in agreement.

"I don't." She turns to Provenza. "Neither does Andy." Provenza adds. She frowns. "We're here till Sunday night. He says. "I guess we get this place, when you leave Captain." Provenza smiles taking a drink of his beer.

"Sunday?" She fidgets a little, looking at Andy.

"We are in Vegas and it's the weekend. We changed our flight as soon as we got here." Provenza says.

She smiles, feeling a little saddened. "Alright Buzz, I guess its You, Rusty and Detective Sanchez and me." He nods.

"No, Captain. I stay too." Sanchez says. She grins at all of them.

Tao says goodnight, Rusty does too. She takes the empty seat Rusty left, next to Andy, she smiles at him, he does too. They listen to the others talk and join in on the conversation. They all joke and laugh, Sharon too. At some point in the night Sharon reaches for Andy's hand and places his hand on her inner thigh. He grins. His hand begins to caress her. The others oblivious to their hands under the table.

"I forgot about the key." She says reaching for it across the table, Andy grabs her tight.

She smiles. "I guess it's between you four now." She stays seated.

"I think it should be yours Sir." Sanchez tells Provenza. Andy lets go of her. She feels a sudden loss.

"I won't argue with that." Provenza takes it. "Thank you." No one seems to argue, they are all happily enjoying their food.

"It's like three doors down Lieutenant." He smiles.

"I think we should all call it a night." Andy says.

She turns and frowns at him. They all mumble in agreement. Andy stands and Sharon does too, trying to halt him.

"You don't have to leave." She says to all of them.

"I think we are going to test our luck on the machines, Captain." Sanchez says she nods, _of course it was Vegas after all._

"Please take the drinks, I won't drink any of it." She gestures towards the bottles. Andy grabs a bottle they all look at him, Sharon is ready to pull it out of his hand.

"Slow down guys. Just going to serve the captain a glass of wine." He says defensively. They all watch him, he hands the bottle to Sykes.

He hands the cup to Sharon. "Thank you Lieutenant." She smiles. "Thank you all for joining me, this place would have been wasted space. I haven't used the bedroom other than for a phone call." She takes a drink.

They all laugh. "I dug myself into that one." She turns red. "I meant for sleep." She Explains herself, they all continue laughing. They all leave hands full of drinks, laughing and thanking her. She watches Andy go and frowns at not having the courage to call him back. She puts down her glass of wine after only a few sips and serves herself some water instead.

She looks at the emptiness of the place and walks through the rooms. She decides to take a bath after examining what all the doors led to, she turns on the large bathtub. And adds salts and soaps. She moves in slowly into the hot water, her head resting back in the tub closing her eyes, she drifts off.

"You know it's dangerous to fall asleep that way?" She opens her eyes minutes later at his voice ringing.

"I thought you had left?" She smiles at Andy.

"I did, but you gave me this remember?" He holds out the key. "I hope it's okay that I used it." He examines it carefully.

"Okay? Andy please get in." She says begging.

He smiles and undresses joining her. They each lay there head back at opposite ends their legs rubbing one another.

"This place is enormous I didn't think you were coming back. I felt tiny. " She smiles.

"I felt a little intimidated that an old boyfriend could give you all this." He says softly looking around the giant bathroom.

She frowns and sits up, moving towards him, her chest against his, she kisses him.

"Andy he wasn't my boyfriend plus he has a newborn son and is married to a supermodel." She smiles at him.

"He wasn't married when you dated him." His voice full of jealousy.

"Andy, it was dinner and lunch dates. It wasn't anything serious and I don't care about any of this. I just love it now because I'm with you." Her hands running on his back.

"I get jealous easily, it's a bad trait." He kisses her neck.

"You know Andy, I've never loved anyone quite the way and as much as I love you. She wraps her hands around his neck and he sits up kissing her, he pulls her legs around his waist. She smiles.

"You ever get tired of me?" He frowns. "I'm thinking I'm his boss and I boss him around all day at home too." She frowns at him, waiting for a reply.

"I don't, how could I? He plays with her legs.

"Andy?" She can still see a burden in his eyes.

"I'll get over it." He says knowing what she's thinking.

"There is nothing you need to get over." She kisses his lips. "You are the only man that's been in my bed in all these years. And that is the truth."

"You don't need to explain." He grabs her tighter.

"It's bothering you, so I do." She smiles at him. "Lets get out of here," she whispers in his ear.

He agrees, they get out and wrap themselves in robes, then sit in the bed, wrapped in each others arms.

"Sharon?" She is resting on his chest, both sitting up right, her leg in between his.

"Hmm?"

"If you would have met me over thirty years ago and fallen in love with me would you have married me?" She can hear his voice uncomfortable and nervous.

"No." She says quickly.

He stays quiet. "You don't want to know why?" She asks running her hand on his chest.

"Because of my past right? My marriages don't work." He says a little hurt.

She kisses his chest. "No, because you would have been too young." She smiles into his chest he laughs.

His laughter subsides. "How about right now?" She thinks in his chest, hearing his words repeat in her mind. She pulls out from his hold and sits up.

"Well I can't." She says softly.

"I'm aware." He looks at her, running his hand up her leg. "But it's hypothetical." He looks at her carefully, trying to read her.

"Yes." She lets out easily, she smiles and brings in her shoulder almost meeting her lips, "I would." Her eyes meet his.

He sits up. "Are you serious?" He looks shocked.

She nods. "Without a doubt." She moves closer to him and kisses him.

Their conversation was easy, they had heaviness when it came to marriage but it was easy to talk about it between them. She knew it was hypothetical, but Andy had a relief within him he didn't understand.

He gets out of the bed. She frowns, watching him leave.

"You want your wine?" She shakes her head. "I'll be right back." He comes back with her sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Gorgeous?" She looks up at him quickly, smiling. "The bed get too crowded?" He looks at the enormous bed above her, she giggles, he sits down with her and hands her a cup of water.

"Thank you, we can get back on the bed. I wanted to see the movies he has." He turns and sees now, in front of the bed there is a small stand.

"Where is the television?" He looks around.

"I think it comes up through here." She reaches for a remote on the stand and pushes a button pointed at the foot of the bed and a wall comes out.

He stands up and walks around it. "Yeah that's a television." He frowns at it.

"Should I leave it up?" Sharon questions from the floor still.

"Only if you want it." It moves back down. She stands up smiling.

"What a waste of a bed." He smiles at her, she grins.

"I was hoping you wouldn't be dissapointed that I brought it down." Her hands wrapping behind him.

"You kidding me, I have you to look at and watch and listen too. That thing doesn't impress me." She kisses him. _Why could he make her swoon, with just a sentence. _"So I saw the balcony, shall we?" She nods.

They walk out. Sharon lets out a sigh, he looks at her she shivers, Andy goes in and comes back with a blanket. They sit down together on a chair looking at all the lights, hearing all the hustle below them.

"Hey there is a hot tub." Andy gets up leaving Sharon.

"Andy? Please come back." She says after a few minutes of him looking over the balcony and pointing things out from the street.

"One second." He plugs something in and starlights shine over them, she smiles and then he exclaims, "I found something you'll appreciate." She feels a heat come through the cold he turns on a heater.

"Thank you, I was about to go inside." He sits next to her pulling her into him. Grabbing hold of her legs and leaning the chair back.

They lay there in silence, listening to the noise below. Andy running his fingers over Sharon's legs.

"All that noise. It feels so far away from where I am, but it just down below us." She says softly into his chest. She always felt like she was alone, wherever she was as with him. It was if they were the only two in the world.

"Listen, behind that noise, you hear the music." She smiles.

"I do I've been listening to it." He holds her tight. She hums the song in the distance.

"Sharon?" She stops her humming.

"Annoying you?" She says weakly.

"No." He says offended, kissing her head. "Remember when I went to a meeting and then met up with Lou after?"

"Yes?" She says listening carefully.

He lets out a deep breath and she suddenly feels, he is about to talk more than AA. "Well his wife has Alzheimer's but he always talked about their life and how wonderful it was as if they had spent their whole life together." Sharon smiles and pulls out.

"They didn't?" He shakes his head. She sits up and looks at him, leaving her legs on Andy.

Andy looks off in the distance and Sharon stares at him. "He met her when their children had left their homes, he was already a recovering alcoholic and she was a tough cookie, that is how he always explained her, a tough cookie." Andy's words soft, Sharon smiles.

"He said they had the chance to raise grandchildren together and that was his happiness." He stops running his hand and stops at her knee, Sharon holds it tight under the blanket.

"This is hard for you, why?" She runs her other hand on his face.

He turns and gives her a weak smile. _It was hard, he didn't understand it either. _"I always saw him strong, he's broken now. I saw myself in him and I see him now and he wasn't the man I knew." Sharon holds his hand tighter.

"Sara his wife doesn't remember him but he keeps going back every day." Andy lets out a heavy sigh. She lets him be for a moment. "I'm sorry." He says embarrassed.

"No, no don't apologize, here I want you to continue.." Sharon stands up and leads him inside. They go back to the bedroom and they hide under the blankets, sitting up, her legs over Andy. He takes her hand and plays with her fingers.

"Warm now?" He asks letting go of her hand.

She nods. "Can you continue with your story?" She turns and looks at him, smiling, hopeful.

He smiles and stays quiet for a few minutes, she waits. "When I was on my fifth year of recovery, Lou told me a story of going into a field of lilies. And having his first time with Sara there. He says it was incredible, but Sara didn't call him afterwards. He went out and sold his car, his home everything he had." Sharon frowns. "To buy her a ring." Andy doesn't look at Sharon, his hands on her legs.

Sharon smiles. "Seriously?" Andy nods. "That's very sweet." Andy turns to her and kisses her. She hums softly, there was a way he kissed her that drove her crazy, she laid back going further into the blankets and he followed her. They were side by side, facing each other. She plays with his hair.

"Andy. Can I hear the rest of the story?" His eyes closed with his hands around her he smiles. "Well he bought her a ring, he said he searched and searched not knowing what he was looking for. He said nothing was special enough until he found a silver ring with an emerald diamond on it."

"Beautiful." Sharon says breathing out. Andy smiles opening his eyes and meeting hers.

"He went and knocked on her door and as she was about to close it on him, he got down on one knee and proposed." He said quickly.

"She said yes right?" Sharon pulls back to look at him better.

"She did." Andy swallows deep in his throat. Sharon looks at him carefully. "They got married the next day, she sold everything she had and they put the little money he had after the ring and the little she got for her house and moved and went to Los Angeles." He stops she pulls back facing him directly again.

"Andy, why are you telling me all this?" She looks at him, he has his eyes closed again and waits.

"I want to have our moment in the lilies. The thing that makes us finally want to make this completely real." He says looking at her.

Sharon stays silent and moves her hand from his hair. _Their moment in the lilies?_

Andy stares at her. "Sharon! I'm sorry it's stupid." He takes his hands off of her. She finally reacts.

"Andy!" She says forcefully. "Stop, please." She grabs his hands and puts them around her again as she pulls her self closer to him. She kisses him gently but continues and begins parting his lips, Andy groans at its suddenness. She takes him pulling him on top of her. He kisses her and pulls away.

He plays with her hair. "I agree." She continues kissing him. "I want to be able to kiss you in front of everyone, whenever I want. I'd like to have our grandchildren together." Andy smiles. He rests his body on her as she plays with his hair, he holds her. "Please don't sell everything for a ring?" She jokes. "I'm already yours." She smiles.

He shifts to her side and runs his hand through her robe to be able to touch bare skin and he finds her waist and pulls her on top of him, slightly laying on her side and holds her tight. She lays on his chest their feet wrapped around each other. "Can I hear the rest of the story?" She smiles broadly, Andy smiles and kisses her forehead."

"Not much more, he became a carpenter and she was a seamstress. He made good money, selling one of a kind stuff and Sara opened a boutique." He says nonchalantly.

"Sara Lou?" Sharon says her eyes wide.

"Yes, you've shopped there?" He smiles at her excitement.

"Yes, I have scarves and accessories from there. I met Sara, a few years ago. She was already sick. She looks up at him. Her daughters had taken over the boutique." Andy nods. She goes silent.

"Yes her girls run the boutique now. But that's not what's silencing you, what's wrong?" He asks.

She looks at him. He frowns at a sadness in her eyes. "You won't believe me." Her voice distant from her own.

"Try me." He adds quickly.

She looks at him for a while and finds the courage. "Her daughter approached me and said; my mother says you have beautiful green eyes. It reminds her of her wedding ring." Andy smiles. Sharon swallows deep in her throat. "She didn't have a ring on." Her head back on his chest.

"Lou took it after she first starting forgetting. She would panic at the sight of it, she didn't remember marrying him." Sharon moves up to get closer to Andy and kisses him. The looks at him. "You know your eyes, they really are the color of her ring." He smiles.

Sharon squints. "You've seen it?" He nods. "It must of been breathtaking." Her voice excited.

Andy grins. "It is. Lou always called it his most prized possession."

Sharon frowns. "What about Sara?"

"Yes well she's not a possession my love." she smiles. "And that's why, he said that emerald ring was a symbol of giving up his life and finding life in her." He holds her tighter. They hold each other, looking into each others eyes.

"Andy?" She says a few minutes later.

"Would you have married me thirty years ago?" He smiles.

"Yes." She laughs.

"Your lying. I don't believe it." She says grinning, running her fingers along his face.

"I would have." He smiles.

"How about today?" She asks playfully.

"No." He says quickly. She frowns, her nose scrunching, pulling away from him. "I'm kidding, I would in a heartbeat." He runs his finger down her nose releasing the tension. "I love you." She frowns. "What?"

"You forgot the kiss on the nose." He smiles and kisses her. Her eyes closed.

"You know it's like four in the morning," Andy looks around, Sharon nods, but doesn't move. "Sharon, your flight is in five hours?" He tries warning her.

She sits up and grabs the phone. "Can you connect me to United Airlines please?"

Andy frowns and sits up. "Yes I'd like to delay two flights. For tomorrow, to Los Angeles."

"Four Sharon." Andy says loudly, his hands on her legs.

"One second." She has them wait. "Four?" She frowns.

"Well Provenza thinks I changed mine too, I wasn't going to stay here all weekend without you." His hands moving up her robe. She smiles.

"Who else?" She says distracted, with his hand.

"Buzz. We can't let him leave." She nods and returns to her call.

His hand keeps moving up, she halts him, pushing it away. "It's going to be four passengers." He frowns she gives details and numbers. "I'll take the charges." She smiles as Andy lays in her lap groaning. She hangs up.

"So we are staying?" He asks playing as if he was offended, for moving his Han away.

"Yes we are. We have so many rooms we haven't broken in." She smiles.

He sits up, "like this bed." Andy grabs hind of the robe and unties it exposing a nude body only panties underneath.

He lays her back and Sharon hums. He kisses her gently taking her in completely. She unties his robe. They get lost under neath the sheets, taking in every second they had before it came moment to face reality again.


	4. The Story

_Hello, first off I'd like to apologize for the delay, it's not like me and I know I've been doing that with this story. My personal life has been a little more hectic than usual and it doesn't allow me to write as much as I'd like to. I am still writing, in fact I have drafts of Chapters for down the road, so please have patience if in fact I do take a while to publish a chapter they are coming. Thank you for all the reviews and please tell me what you think, it actually motivates me more, I appreciate all of you reading, please enjoy! _

* * *

"Sharon, I really don't want to meet this guy." Andy grumbles as he put on his t-shirt.

Sharon turns around and sees his back towards her. "Can I convince you?" She walks towards him.

"No." He says grumpily.

"Really?" Her hands go around his waist and down his thighs.

Andy closes his eyes. "This is just going to make us late?"

"No because I won't finish until we come back." She whispers.

He turns around quickly, spinning her laying her in the bed.

"Andy, alright. You can stay, but I have to go." He puts his knees in between her legs, but kisses her entire body. "Please."

"Are you begging for more?" He looks at her.

She smiles. "I'm asking you to stop." He frowns and loosens his grip on her. "You're going to give up that easy?" He's in her neck before she finishes. She laughs. "Andy, I wouldn't mind you kissing me and holding me forever." He pulls up and looks at her, enjoying her. "We are in Vegas, we can't stay in all day, we can have breakfast with Jason and we can go out."

Sharon was thrilled at the thought of being able to walk around freely without anyone knowing who they were, able to hold hands and embrace in public, not be hidden between four walls. Taylor had taken the nine o'clock flight and she had told Buzz and Rusty she had delayed the flights, both of them were thrilled. Sharon had called Jason back and told him the team would have a late breakfast with him, but Sharon was having a hard time convincing Andy in joining them.

"You've seen Vegas?" She nods. "I've seen Vegas." He says kissing her mouth. "I rather stay here with you." He pulls away questioning her with his eyes.

There is a knock at the door, he groans. She uses the distraction to push him off and moves quickly to the door. He sits in the bed, grinning.

"Jason!" She exclaims. A handsome man in his early sixties, in a casual outfit with a baby in hand is at the door. "Can I see her?"

"Yes always for the baby, but never a kiss for me." Jason says playfully.

She takes the baby from his hands. "I am sorry, but that's what these little bundle of joys do." She examines the sleeping baby, finding her toes and practically squeals.

"Can I come in?" Jason says throwing up his hands.

"Yes, it's your place." She says apologetically and moves aside. "How are you?" She leans into him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Perfect with this angel." Jason runs his finger over his daughters hand and walks in setting his things down.

"Where is Cecile and little Jason?" She asks watching the baby, delicately.

"You look good with a baby in your hands." Jason smiles at Sharon. "Consider it again?" He widens his eyes.

She kisses the baby. "Grandbabies, I'm past staying up through the night, diapers and bottles." She looks up at him and sees him looking behind her smiling. She turns around.

"Andy!" She walks towards him. "This is Jason and his baby."

"Joy." Jason says.

"Joy," she hums out. "What a perfect name."

Andy looks at Sharon and smiles, he had never seen her this way. Motherly yes, but not with a baby and delicate yes, but again never with a baby.

"You'll still have diapers and bottles with the grandchildren." Andy says as he walks towards Jason and shakes his hand. Sharon watches the baby.

"I'm sorry for interrupting. Ceci my wife, said to ask if we can eat up here instead? With the kids." He asks Andy. He gestures to Sharon, who is practically devouring the baby.

They smile. "Sharon?" Andy calls her.

"Hmm?" She looks up.

"Breakfast here?" Andy asks.

"Yes, of course." She returns to the baby. Jason and Andy smile at each other.

There is a knock at the door, Andy motions for it but stops. "It's your place." Andy says.

"No, please open it." Jason says taking fruit from the platter. A beautiful woman, young in her middle thirties appears with a small boy in her hands.

"You must be the Lieutenant." She hugs Andy, putting down the boy. Sharon watches them smiling, "very handsome might I add." She raises her eyebrows at Sharon.

"Hello Cecile." Sharon says sweetly.

"Sharon, you look more and more beautiful everytime I see you." Cecile walks towards her.

"No, don't let me fool you. It's this bundle of Joy in my hands." Cecile comes to her and kisses her on the cheek and runs her hand through her baby.

"I think your Lieutenant may have something to do with it too." Sharon giggles.

"His name is Andy, Cecile." She says embarrassed.

"Andy as in Andrew." She says it almost to herself but out loud.

"Yes." Andy smiles. "And I hope so too." He looks at Sharon and winks.

"I like him." She says almost singing. "And his name." She looks back at Sharon, "But Lieutenant has a nice ring to it." Sharon shakes her head. The baby cries weakly.

"Oh, oh." Sharon starts moving her side to side, humming. They all watch her silence the baby.

"Where did little Jason go? Cecile looks around.

"I think he found the cookies." Andy points towards the dinning room.

"Little Jason." Cecile shouts.

Jason shrugs. "My life." He holds up his hands.

"Complaining?" Sharon asks him.

"No far too in love with it." He says grinning. "Can I see the baby, it's time for a diaper change." He takes her out of Sharon's hands. "I'm going to use the room." He grabs the diaper bag.

"Jason it's your place!" Sharon exclaims as he walks away.

"Not today." He calls back.

Sharon looks at Andy, he's smiling. "I guess we're staying in." She says.

"You look good with a baby in your hands." He tells her grinning.

"She's precious. I haven't held a baby. " She pauses thinking to herself. "You know I'm not sure how long it's been." She sighs almost as if of devastation.

"So I was in a bar." Sharon frowns had his random topic change. "Many years ago." Andy walks towards her. "A bar fight happened and I pulled my weapon out and shot fire and it hit the wall, I was drunk out of my mind until the gun shot blew." Sharon smiles. "Of course FID was called and I was furious because I hadn't injured anyone." He puts his hands on her arms and runs them up and down. "I'm not sure if you remember but.."

Sharon interrupts him. "I do, I had to go out in the middle of the night." Andy smiles, pulling her closer, wrapping his arms around her back.

"You brought your son with you." Andy tells her.

"I can't believe you remember." Sharon looks at him shocked.

"Why? Because I was so drunk?" He smiles.

"No it was so long ago." She looks at him thoughtfully almost trying to remember herself.

"I felt like an idiot. You had a beautiful belly." Sharon gets embarrassed almost as if not thinking about it she holds a hand on her stomach he smiles, "and a boy in hand." She squints her eyes looking at his, he takes the hand that is on her stomach and kisses it.

Sharon is grinning from ear to ear. "He fell asleep on your lap." She says sweetly, he nods, putting her hand around his neck.

"You made me drink coffee, I think it might have been the first I ever had. It was awful." He says dramatically, she laughs.

"I caused the addiction to coffee then." She says with a smirk.

"Yes, lets use that." He says leaning in to kiss her, it is sweet and gentle. They both pull out smiling.

"It was so long ago?" She sighs.

"It is one of the moments I'm least proud of and I'm not saying because I'm here with you but I remember a pregnant mother."

"Who was about to pop!" Sharon says dramatically.

"Who looked radiant and had a wonderful little boy and she had to pull herself and her child out of bed for my idiotic mistakes." It was true, he often felt that Sharon knew much more of his past than he would ever know of hers.

"I remember being exhausted and alone past eight months pregnant. Upset with you because I had to draw my son out of bed and I took out my frustration on you, when it was meant for Jack." She smiles at him weakly. "That's why I stayed and had you drink the coffee, I felt bad." She scrunches her nose, he kisses it.

"Auntie Sharon!" She turns around letting go of Andy. Little Jason comes running towards her. She bends down and picks him up.

"There a crumbs all over your dinning room floor, I tried picking up what I could, I will call someone up." Cecile says out of breath.

"Cecile it's your floor. And crumbs, it's good for the house to be decorated. Right Jason." She tickles his stomach.

He laughs. "Auntie Sharon can I have a cookie?" The little boy asks.

"No you can't." Cecile says. He wraps his hands with a pout. Sharon smiles hugging him tighter. Andy laughs.

The little boy looks at him getting even more upset. "Oh, I don't think he likes you." Sharon says smiling, turning to Andy.

"Who are you?" He says grumpily to Andy.

"This is Andy, your Auntie Sharon's boyfriend." Cecile says coming around to him wiping his face, the little boy frowns more.

"He's not my boyfriend your mommy is being silly." She kisses his cheek.

"My Son, " Jason comes back out, "is in love with Sharon." Andy looks at Jason and Jason rolls his eyes dramatically.

"I see." Andy says looking back at Sharon.

"Are you Auntie Sharon's boyfriend?" The little boy asks Andy, Sharon grins at Andy.

Andy uncrosses his arms and leans into the boy. "You know I've tried to be but she told me she already has one, a boy named Jason." The little boy smiles and looks at Sharon, she smiles and nods at him. "So I'm just here to pass out cookies to any kid that wants one." The little boys eyes widen.

Cecile is about to say something, when the boy jumps into Andy's arms. Andy raises his eyebrows at Sharon and walks away.

"Only one." Cecile says.

"Two." The boy says back.

"He's a growing boy, three." Andy calls back, the boy shouts happily.

"Andy!" Sharon shouts. They laugh.

"So where's the rest of your group. I see one bunked the night here." Jason says playfully, Sharon rolls her eyes.

"Rusty!" She jumps just finally remembering they were going to pick him up on the way to the restaurant and she moves quickly to the door. "I'll be right back." She says rushing out.

Sharon practicaly runs to Rusty's room, he opens the door. "Don't tell me you slept in?" He says annoyed.

"No, Jason and his wife came to the room. I got busy with the kids." She lets out quickly.

"Kids?" Rusty frowns as if disgusted.

"You don't like kids?" She asks him, smiling.

"No, I don't, we usually don't get along." He frowns, Sharon does too.

"He's three and the baby is four months." Sharon lets out pulling him lightly from the room door.

"Sharon." He grumbles.

"Come on." The door shuts behind them. Wait," Rusty stops and looks at her alarmed. "I have to warn you." Rusty looks at her, he knows he's going to dread the rest of the words that come out of her lips. "Cecile is..I don't know how to put this...touchy." Rusty frowns confused. "She likes to give hugs and say sweet things." Sharon looks at him carefully.

"Good god Sharon." Rusty says dreading it more than he thought he would.

"Please, be civil!" Sharon says, with a begging face.

"Only because they gave us these rooms." He says walking ahead.

"Thank you. Lets get you introduced before we get the rest of the team in there too." Sharon meets up with him almost skipping of excitement.

Rusty and Sharon return, with Andy and little Jason going out. Sharon frowns. The boy puts up his hands to be picked up, she bends and does and looks at Andy.

"He is mad because you left without saying goodbye." He says gently, she smiles. He is laying onto her shoulder. Rusty walks in and introduces himself, Cecile hugs him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Sharon smiles, as she rubs the boys back. She looks at Andy and leans in giving him a gentle kiss.

"Hey my bug." He looks up at her. "I was just getting Rusty. He's living with me." She points him out. He frowns at him and puts his head back down.

"Jason that's not very nice." Cecile says scolding the boy.

"That's alright. I have some cool video games in my room." Sharon shakes her head knowing he wants to get out of this whole thing. "I'm going to go play, maybe someone can come with me." Rusty says looking around the room.

"Did you hear that?" Jason says out loud.

"What kind of video games?" The little boy pops up.

"Can I show him?" Rusty looks at Cecile and Jason.

"He's a handful." Jason says, warning him.

"So am I, you can ask Sharon." They laugh. He takes Jason's hand and they leave.

Sharon is grinning and turns to Andy. Andy didn't need any words, she had never seen Rusty so comfortable around anyone and never expected him to babysit a child.

"One of them will come out exhausted." Jason says. Sharon looks at them smiling. "The rest of your team? They're not coming?" Jason asks.

"I'll call them." Andy says, moving away.

"I've never seen Rusty gravitate to someone so easily." She finally confirms it out loud, the two smile.

Andy comes back minutes later. "They're on their way. Sanchez is the only one downstairs, so he'll be a minute or two longer." She nods.

"How do you keep this a secret?" Cecile points at them from where she is sitting.

"Well, were not very good." Sharon laughs out, shrugging. "You two know. Rusty knows. Two of the people joining us know." She looks at them hesitantly.

"Oh! And they're okay with it?" Jason interrupts.

"They've worked along side Andy for a long time, out of friendship and respect I suppose." Andy puts his hand on her arms. She stops.

"They care and respect her too." He kisses her neck.

"No. That!" They all look at Cecile, she's pointing at them. "That vibe you two have. It's noticeable just when you two talk, how have the others not found out?" There was something heavy that suddenly burdened Sharon. Was everyone as aware of all of this as Provenza and Sanchez?

Sharon turns around and looks at Andy. "I don't know, I didn't know we had a vibe." She turns back to Cecile. The baby cries she stands up. "Well you do, a glow. I could say both of you but I'm not sure if Andrew had the glow before." She takes the baby from Jason. There's a knock at the door.

"I'm going to feed her." Jason nods and she moves to the bedrooms.

"Captain." Provenza and Buzz come in.

"This is Jason, he wanted to meet you all." Jason shakes their hands and welcomes them.

"The man who gave us the best view of LasVegas." Provenza says.

"He will not sponsor you everytime, Provenza." Andy says sarcastically.

"Well he's bitter because he didn't get a room." Buzz says. Andy can't help but laugh. Sharon darts him a look. Buzz looks at him.

There is a knock at the door again. "I'll get that." Andy says quickly.

"Sanchez!" He looks exhausted. "Had some fun last night, did you?" He slaps his shoulder blade.

"I haven't slept, just took a shower." He moves in. "Captain." He straightens up a little more. They introduce him to Jason. Cecile comes back to the room. The others look at her a little confused.

"This is Jason's wife, Cecile." Sharon gestures to her as she walks forward and wraps a hand around her husband.

"Wife." Provenza says. Sharon darts him a look.

The baby cries in the distance. "I will get her." Sharon says.

"She can cry for a minute or two before you.." Cecile says as Sharon scurries off, "..oh forget it. She's going to steal that baby's heart too." She turns back and introduces herself.

"I apologize, I heard about your husband yesterday from the Captain." Provenza says trying to clear the awkwardness after his remark.

"Ahh, I see I thought it was the usual age thing." Cecile looks at her husband and turns back to them.

"No, not at all." Provenza says almost as if he's trying to win her over. "I..I.."

"Don't, I understand now." She holds out her hand to halt him from talking and Jason wraps his hand around her waist. "Sharon and Jason have been very good friends. Even my son is in love with her. I have grown to accept it and not be jealous anymore." Cecile's words come out honestly and softly. You two dated for how long?" She looks at Jason.

Sharon comes out with the baby. "We didn't have a time period." She says. Helping Jason from feeling uncomfortable. "We had a lot in common so we'd catch up every so often. Then he called me up." She is next to them now and takes her eyes off the baby, "and tells me he wants me to meet someone." She looks at Cecile.

"Yes but this was after you turned me down, over and over." Jason adds, Sharon nods.

"I had dinner with them." Sharon continues.

"And Sharon says, if you don't ask her to marry you, you're crazy not one person can love someone that much." Sharon meets Andy's eyes, he winks and she grins. "I took the ring out that night at her house."

"And I said yes." Cecile says, joining in. "Sharon was at falt for his hesitation and for his commitment." She smiles at Sharon.

They all look at Sharon. "And now I have this bundle of Joy and a beautiful boy that they can also blame because of me." She rocks the baby.

"Where's the boy?" Buzz asks.

"With Rusty. They all look at Jason. " He said video games and they were off." They all nod. "Lets call Chef, Georgio. "Do you mind if he sends up to his liking? Vegeterians and dieters, don't worry my chef cooks two meals one for my wife and one for me." He looks around.

"Please go ahead." Sharon says. They all agree. He calls and orders the food.

The others make there way completely into the living room, taking seats. Sharon remains standing, rocking and humming to the baby. Cecile is asking about the case that brought them here and Andy randomly stands up as Sanchez is talking.

"Can I hold her?" He asks Sharon quietly. They all turn and look at Andy and they go silent.

Cecile smiles at Sharon. "Lieutenant, do you know how to carry a baby?" Sharon asks. They laugh. "I'm serious?" She doesn't give him the baby. There was a more playful tone in her that she probably shouldn't use with everyone around but she was oblivious to it.

Andy is grinning with his eyes, more cautious than Sharon. "Captain, I've had a child or two sleep in my lap before." She smiles, knowing he is referring to their earlier conversation. "I'm a father too." He motions for the baby.

"Alright." She puts her in Andy's arms and the baby cos. Andy smiles, Sharon watches his face light up, she smiles. "She's awake. Can I have her back she's been sleeping the whole time I had her." She tiptoes to see the baby. Her and Andy very close, admiring the baby.

Everyone in the room is silent, watching the two. It wasn't obvious they were a couple but that they were comfortable around each other? That was an undeniable sight. Cecile clears her throat. Sharon looks at her finally realizing the silence in the room. She mouths "glow," to her and Sharon steps away from Andy and sits next to Cecile. The silence continues as Andy plays with the baby. Something inside flutters in Sharon.

"Thought of having anymore children, Andrew?" Cecile interrupts the quiet. Sharon shifts nervously. Provenza laughs and Sanchez and Buzz fidget uncomfortably. Andy looks up from the baby.

"I never did a good job." He looks at the baby again. "Not sure I'd be any better now." He smiles at the baby.

"You didn't say no." Cecile remarks. Jason puts a hand on Sharon's back. She grabs it and comes around the couch to stand next to him. Sharon's arms are crossed, she's looking down. Jason puts a hand on Sharon's back rubbing it. She looks up again. Provenza notices Sharon and clears his throat.

Andy reacts but only looks at Cecile not noticing Sharon. "No, I didn't say no. But not because I want one, but because I'd be alright if I did." He looks at the baby and Sharon lets out a sigh that catches all of their attention even Andy's.

"I'm going to get the boys." She says noticing everyone reacted. Andy watches her move out. Provenza taps him roughly.

"I'll come too." Jason says, putting down his drink.

"Provenza would you like to give it a try." Andy tries handing over the baby.

"Uh-no." He moves away. "No offense." He tells Cecile, she waves a hand as of none taken.

"I'll take her." Buzz says and Andy hands her off.

"I'm going to my room, I'll be back in a few minutes." They all nod.

"Sharon. You alright?" Jason catches up to her.

"Yeah, ready to eat your son to pieces." She smiles, starting to walk away again.

"I know you better than that. Ceci's questions to Andy bothered you." She stops and looks at him.

"He wants a baby, doesn't he?" She lets out.

"You heard his answer." Jason smiles.

"But did he say that because I was there?" She's letting things go as they come to her.

"You know him Sister, you can answer that better than me."  
Jason's eyes light up. He knew Sharon well and he didn't need to say more. She frowns at him.

"Sharon." They hear Andy, Jason looks back and he is coming towards them.

"Talk to him." He steps besides her and rubs her back and lets go. Andy catches up to them.

"Are you okay?" He looks at Jason then at Sharon again.

"Just getting the boys." She smiles weakly,

"No." Andy says roughly.

Jason moves away. "I'm going to play with the boys for uh," he looks at his watch, "six minutes." Andy nods and he goes to Rusty's room.

"Sharon." He puts a hand on her arm. She grabs it moving it away gently. He looks torn at her gesture.

"I'm sorry but Buzz can walk out and I don't need another person to know about this." She looks at her hands almost upset she pushed him away.

"Tell me what happened in there?" He looks back where they came from.

"Nothing." She says all too quick to be true.

"We promised to be honest, don't break that now."  
She lets out another heavy sigh. "Yes, that right there, that set me off in there. I know what that sigh means." He reaches for her face. She closes her eyes falling into his palm. He steps closer to her an runs both hands back through her hair.

She said it quickly and just with as much heaviness as she was feeling inside. "I can't give you a baby, Andy." She says her voice cracking, her eyes still closed.

He frowns."What?" His voice confused.

"If you want another baby, I can't." She opens her eyes and looks at his face of adoration for her.

He smiled at her, this was her worry? He thought to himself. "Sharon!" He says to stop her from saying anything else.

"You thought about it." She lets out.

"When you held her you too fell in love." Andy tells her. "I answered honestly in there. Thinking of Rusty." She looks up at him, frowning. "I never thought of being a parent again, but I'm kind of doing that with the kid again. I'll never be his father and he won't be my son but I love him as if he was." She looks at him, examining him.

Sharon doesn't need more than his eyes to know it's the truth. "You mean it." She says confirming it rather than questioning it, he's not saying it to make her feel better.

"Sharon." He lets out a huff. "I would have loved to be the father of your children. My god, that would have given me thirty more years of you." She smiles. "But a baby, now?" He shakes his head. "We'll have grandchildren together." He smiles she scrunches her nose and he runs his finger along it and kisses it. "There are other things I'd like to do with you."

They are interrupted as Jason opens Rusty's room door and peaks out. "Six minutes are over and my son, shouldn't see his Auntie Sharon..."Andy steps back and lets her go. Sharon smiles at him.

"Thank you." Jason says as he opens the door and Rusty comes out with Little Jason holding onto his back. Sharon laughs.

"What is this?" She asks amused and happy to see Rusty enjoying himself, she had seen him tired and gloomy the past few days it was good to see him this way.

"Auntie Sharon, Cousin Rusty said he lives with you and I can too." She looks at Andy then at Jason, who are also enjoying watching the two.

"Oh but I would miss you far too much." Jason says.

"Daddy can come too, right Auntie Sharon?" The boy questions Sharon.

"Yes of course." Sharon says quickly. Andy clears his throat.

"Oh, I don't think the Cookie Man likes that idea." Sharon says playfully.

They continue the walk down the hall.

"Cookie man, you don't like my Daddy?" The little boy calls back towards Andy. Everyone laughs.

"Wait you're Auntie Sharon and your Cousin Rusty and I get Cookie Man." They laugh again.

"Yup." The boy says jumping up and down on Rusty's back. Sharon laughs harder.

Andy looks at her enjoying her laughter, it was contagious, it made her more beautiful if that were possible. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you that," she puts a hand behind his back. "But you claimed it yourself." She says looking up at him. He smiles and kisses her. Sharon stops in her step and kisses him again as the others keep walking without noticing. There was something about the way he kissed her that it took over her completely. She pulls away her hands extended still holding onto his hips, smiling at him.

Rusty turns around. "Hey!"Sharon's eyes widen and Rusty cringes at his scream.

"Jason, son don't scream like that." He says looking back at Sharon pulling back from Andy and Andy looking like he was caught in a guilty act.

The little boy gets off of Rusty and runs to Sharon. "Oh my bug what am I going to do with you?" She crouches down and looks at him as he reaches her. "I was putting money in his pocket so he can sneak more cookies in when mommy wasn't looking." She pokes his belly.

The boy looks at Andy. "That's why they call me the cookie man." Andy says. The others come out of the room after hearing the scream.

"Is everything okay?" Cecile comes out the furthest.

"The Cookie Man," Jason says through a chuckle. The others frown. "Andy," walked to close to Auntie Sharon and he had a fit." Sharon stands grabbing hold of the boys hand and walks with him.

"Jason, Auntie Sharon doesn't like jealous boyfriends." Cecile says seriously. Sharon stops and laughs. Provenza chuckles too. Andy watches them not amused. The others get a grin too.

Jason puts a hand on Andy's back. "Women. But we can't live without them." And he walks away. Sharon looks apologetically at Andy and he only shrugs.

They all sit down and have breakfast together, joking about everything and anything. Jason tells stories about his trips. The others asks multitudes of questions.

"Rome? It sounds beautiful." Sharon hums out, putting her fork down and cleaning her lips with a napkin.

"You'd love it," Jason smiles at her. "But we've talked about this." He says playfully  
.

"Mm-hm." She nods taking little Jason onto her lap.

"Can I share?" He asks her.

"You have to now." She gestures towards everyone's intrigued faces. She looks over at Andy who is smiling at her.

"Sharon promised to go with me if she hadn't by, what will it be? Next year?" She nods looking back at him.

"They talk about this all the time." Cecile says dramatically and sinks into the table.

"One more time?" Jason pleads to her, putting his hands palm to palm as if praying. The others watch amused.

"Go on." She says smiling.

"Well what was it fifteen years ago?" Sharon has a grin and nods again. "This woman rejects me for the first time. She broke my heart." He puts his hand on his chest.

"It even has hand gestures now." Sharon jokes, Cecile laughs. "No you can't say I broke your heart and not explain, explain." Sharon says to Jason who is frowning at her. The others look entertained.

"Alright." Jason straightens in his chair. "We meet, we have fun, we talk and it's time to go home. I tell her I'm flying off to Rome, join me." Jason's voice is deeper and as if he's acting out in a dramatic play. "And she tosses her hair," he does the hand gesture and stands up from his seat. Cecile looks at Sharon they are both grinning shaking their heads. "..which has always been fabulous by the way," he hunches over to Sharon and then straightens up "and then she stands with her hands on her hips and says, "No. What kind of woman do you think I am?" He poses and lowers his voice while he acts it out. "So I say, One that wants to see Rome? I wasn't remotely interested in her until that moment. Sharon's cheeks flush they are all smiling and laughing at Jason overacting. "Then Sharon says, I do. But I have kids, get back to me in sixteen years." He ends dramatically looking at Sharon.

Sharon looks around smiling and picks up from the story. "Jason says, alright if in sixteen years you haven't gone to Rome I will take you." Her voice soft and sweet. "I tell him you really expect to still know me then?" She finishes and looks down at little Jason in her lap.

Andy watches Sharon carefully, he knew of Sharon but he was beginning to understand how much he still didn't know about her. There was a thrill of finding out more about her, but a sadness of knowing he wouldn't ever know everything.

They all see the nostalgia starting to come through her and Jason. They too were feeling it, every one of them having a past life with adventures and plans that they never pursued. His voice is calm again and he finishes. "I say, if not it'll be a great loss." He looks at Sharon everyone stays quiet.

"And she walks away." Little Jason says. They all laugh Jason pokes him and Sharon tickles him.

"That's when I started falling for her, it wasn't until she challenged me and then walked away." He looks at Sharon. "She does that so well." Cecile slaps him. "Sorry Babe." Sharon looks at Andy, he is smiling at her. He too multiple times had said he loved her walk.

"Your going Captain?" Provenza asks, almost as if living one of his own fantasies through her Jason takes his seat and raises his eyebrows at her.

"If I haven't by next year? Yes." A big grin creeps across her face. "We made a deal." She looks a Jason.

"And that's why I love her." Jason says, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Hey." Little Jason tells his father.

"Like my sister." He runs his fingers through his sons hair, letting go of Sharon's hand.

"Well I have conditions now." Sharon coughs out.

Everyone at the table groans. "This is a change to the story, Sister. I'm intrigued tell us." Cecile says grinning sitting up. Sharon takes a sip of water smiling and looks at Jason and shakes her head. They all groan again.

Jason smiles. "No, no bring them on." He says shifting in his chair, clearing his throat facing her.

"I get to bring two people with me." She says quickly.

"And?" Jason asks.

"No that's it." Sharon says smiling.

"Done," Jason claps his hands together. "I'm taking three." He gestures at his wife and son.

"You're two kids captain?" Buzz asks.

They all look at her obviously curious too. She goes red. "Hmm." She hums out, starting to laugh. Everyone grins. "Jason it may be four people." She laughs, they all laugh with her, more so because her laughter fills the room. They all calm down, Sharon being last. "No I'm sorry." She wipes her eyes. " I was thinking of Rusty." Rusty turns red and takes a drink just to do something. She stays quiet. Everyone else but Buzz knows what she wants to say. She clears her throat. "My bug, will you be my date." She asks little Jason whose in her lap still.

"Then Daddy is only taking two, too." He looks at Sharon smiling.

"Yes, very good." Sharon says giving him a kiss.

She looks at Jason and Cecile. "Who would of thought we'd be planning this with our families." Jason says sweetly. He grabs her hand and kisses it.

"Daddy!" The boy squeals out.

"You two have a lot of history, I understand the sprinklers now." Provenza says quickly.

"Ah yes, they worked so marviously they're still cleaning out that basement." Jason says teasingly.

"I'm sorry." Sharon grabs his hand, little Jason being distracted with the utensils, says nothing.

"No, no. I heard it saved lives." He tightens the grip of her hand.

"Well one I think." She looks at Andy.

"No it was about four or five." He says, the others agree she frowns.

"I didn't know that. She shifts to look at Andy better, releasing Jason's hand.

"It was going to be a bloodbath if they wouldn't have gone off, so thank you for letting her take over." Andy directs himself to Jason. Sharon looks at him deeply he smiles and she tries to scratch that unnerving feeling in her stomach, he could have been one of them.

"So yes Lieutenant much history. We see each other every now and then. My son adores her as you can see, so she'll be with us forever." Jason finishes.

"And I love him." Sharon says hugging the boy. They knock at the door. Sharon and Jason look at each other.

"No, Sister it's your place." He says.

"Rusty can you?" He jumps up, Sharon thanks him.

"Captain Sharon Raydor, please." She hears a woman's voice.

"Ah that's me. The Cookie Man or Daddy? She asks the boy.

"Cookie Man." He says gleefully.

"I think he's ready for a cookie," she puts him on Andy's lap and winks. Sharon rubs Rusty's shoulder as he passes her walking back to the table.

"Captain." Anna the FID officer stands at her door.

"Captain, I told you to call me Sharon." She says, smiling.

"Like wise Captain." Anna says back.

"Anna, what can I do for you?"

"I have your gun, your free to go. After you sign some papers." She holds out her gun in the plastic bag.

"Is that Anna, Anna?" Jason's voice rings from the table.

"Is that Jason." Anna asks, Sharon looks up from the folders just handed to her and nods grinning. "Come in?" She moves aside.

"Anna?" Jason says standing up looking back at his wife.

"Jason!" Anna practically shouts excitedly, hugging him tightly.

"Having a party?" She looks at everyone and waves.

"No, just a little get together." Jason says. "I wanted to meet the team."

"And they wanted to thank him for the rooms and the saving lives yesterday." Sharon doesn't look up she is reading forms in her hand.

"Ah I see," she looks around, "yes Lieutenant Flynn it's nice to see you again." Sharon looks up and frowns, why did she point him out from all the others? Andy only makes a hand gesture.

"Where's the baby?" Anna asks looking as if everyone was questioning the same thing as Sharon.

"Asleep." Cecile says.

"Cecile, I didn't see you. How are you?" Anna asks too, gleefully it didn't sound honest.

"How could you I'm sitting right next to you." Everyone tenses at Cecile's comment. "But I'm good Captain thank you. I'll find the baby." She stands up not even looking at Anna. They all frown.

"I'll help you Cecile." Sharon follows her. "All okay?" She asks once they're in the room. "Yes, that woman gets under my skin. That's all." Cecile says with anger and frustration in her voice. She takes the baby from the center of the bed.

"Cecile why aren't you using the masterbedroom." Sharon looks around, finding this one gigantic too, closing the file in her hand.

"Not sure it'll be very sexy after the baby has slept there." Cecile says jokingly, Sharon laughs turning red. Cecile smiles at Sharon almost enjoying the moment.

"Are you jealous of her?"

"No," she says quickly. "I was jealous of you. My husband has no interest in her but she has interest in my husband and no respect for me." She frowns going back to changing the baby. "Sharon, I saw that you left upset after I asked Andrew if he wanted a baby? I didn't want to.."

"It's fine. I saw his expression too." Sharon says honestly.

"Would you?" Cecile asks.

"Have another baby?" Sharon asks a pitch higher than her usual hum. She nods as she lays Joy on her chest.

"I'm past that age." Sharon says smiling at the baby, Cecile frowns.

"Mothers come in different ages and types. Look at you and Rusty." Sharon smiles running her hand on the babies. "You have a glow in your eye too." Cecile says looking for Sharon's eyes. Sharon finally meets hers. "It's the thought of having one with Andrew, isn't it?"

Sharon only smiles.

"Ah, I see. That means he's the right man. If you can be so unselfish and not worry about your happiness and worry soley on his. And you can see him as the father of your children. Then you are looking at the man you should marry and spend you're life with."

"Cecile, dear you have forgotten I am married, already have children and more than half my life has been lived." Sharon says almost as if releasing a heavy load. "There is things like Rome awaiting for me." She smiles.

"Did you live that way with Jack? So unselfishly that making him happy was the thing that made you live happy? Did he do that for you?" Cecile asks thoughtfully.

"No." Sharon says looking at Cecile carefully, repeating her words in her head.

"So why not live it fully. We all know out on that table about you and Andrew, except one. We don't mention it not because of him but because it's love, who are we to question love?" She smiles kissing her daughter.

"Cecile, twenty plus years younger than me and you are twenty plus wiser." Cecile smiles.

"I learn from the best, my husband he has introduced me to some of the wisest woman, you being the first." She smiles at Sharon.

They walk out and find Anna had taken Sharon's seat.

"Sharon, I am sorry." She motions to get up.

"No you can stay." She stands, leaning onto the back of Cecile's chair.

"Thank you Sharon, I'm trying to get Jr. here to tell me how old he is." Andy is holding little Jason in his lap. Anna is smiling at the boy.

"First thing Anna, don't call him Jr." Sharon says, Anna turns around at her words. "He doesn't like it. It's Jason or little Jason. You can give him a nickname like Jr. once he's given you a nickname." She smiles at Little Jason.

"Oh I see." Anna says. "May I ask how you know this? She ask a bit condescendingly.

Sharon straightens up. They all look at Anna annoyed. "Well I'm his Auntie Sharon and I get to call him my Bug." She smiles at little Jason.

"That means I can call him a name. I got Cookie Man." Andy says too happily. Sharon smiles and nods they all laugh.

"Hmm, little man. What should be your name?" He pulls up the boy and looks at him, he's smiling.

"I think you said it." Jason says pointing at him almost as if the words were floating in the air still.

Andy looks up at Jason. "Little man, yes I like it. You like it?" The boy smiles and frowns again at Anna. They all laugh.

"Now what about Cousin Rusty?" Cecile says.

"Cousin?" Anna asks looking around.

"He's Sharon's son." Cecile comments annoyed at Anna bring there.

"She not.." He stops and looks at Sharon. "I think Sharon's boyfriend." They all laugh Little Jason gets a smile. Sharon looks at Rusty and mouths, "thank you," then smiles he smiles too.

"Cookie Man." Anna puts her hand on Andy's knee. "How'd you score that?" Andy shifts a little, the boy frowns. Sharon stomach goes sour.

"He gives kids cookies." Sanchez says stating the obvious, he too seemed uncomfortable with Anna being there.

"Yes and we are off, to get some cookies." Andy gets up and ignores Anna's hand. Sharon looks at Cecile. Cecile rolls her eyes as a I told you so.

"I'll help if you don't mind." Anna says following them.

Cecile stands up and grabs Sharon's wrist and whispers to Sharon. "I got it." Sharon's stomach turns. She's looking into the path they disappeared to, why was this woman chasing Andy?

There is a knock at the door, Sharon doesn't move they all look at her.

"Sister, should I answer the door?" Jason taps her hand that's resting on his chair.

"Hmm?" She looks at him.

"I got it." Rusty says, Sharon still confused follows him with her gaze until he opens the door.

"We are looking for Mr. Lamport?" They all hear.

"Ah they found me!" Jason says loudly and stands. "Sister?" Sharon turns to him. "Put Joy to rest for me." She smiles and takes her. Jason leans and whispers. "She has the taken men targeted, she has a rador or something." And kisses her on the head. She smiles and looks at the baby and walks to the room.

Andy gives little Jason another cookie.

"Andrew you'll make him squirm all day." Cecile smiles as the boy jumps up fist pumps in the air and runs circles around Andy.

"And so this is a true, Cookie Man." Anna says leaning into Andy's shoulder, batting her eyelashes.

"Captain, I'd like to tell you that Andrew here is taken. Might be why you're after him." Andy moves away from Anna and chases the boy playfully. "You have a channel for men in relationships?" Cecile says trying her best to be civil..

"I think that the Cookie Man can speak for himself Cecile." Anna says eyeing him, playing with little Jason..

"Mrs. Lamport, Captain." Cecile says politely.

"I would like to say something." They turn and look at Andy. "You both have a point." They frown. "Cecile is saying the truth I am in a committed relationship." Cecile smiles, Anna looks at Andy more intrigued. "And Captain, I can speak for myself. So I'd prefer if only the kid calls me Cookie Man." Anna's grin fades and Cecile snickers a laugh.

"Excuse me, Cecile and you too Captain. I think I set off a cookie machine." Little Jason runs away.

"Andy." Anna calls him he turns back frustrated. "You can call me Anna." She winks at him.

He huffs a breath. "Thank you Captain, you can call me Lieutenant Flynn." Andy moves away quickly through the path the boy ran, he can hear Cecile laughing loudly.

Andy finds the others still in the dinning room, Sharon frowning. She sees little Jason come running around her and she turns around and sees Andy. She frowns at him, he gives her a strange look.

"Rusty!" Andy calls him to suddenly that they all frown.

"Yes Lieutenant." Sharon never understood how Rusty could so easily switch from Lieutenant to Andy. Sometimes she found herself saying Andy at work.

"Those video games you have, you want to teach me?" They all frown at him even more. Rusty jumps up ecstatic.

"Lieutenant?" Sharon questions him.

"There is about to be a crime scene in this suite." Sharon stiffens and looks at him up and down, her arms crossed. She looks confused. "The outcome is one victim. There are three possible suspects." He tilts his head a little considering. "Two possible victims." He says it quickly. She shakes her head in confusion. The guys all laugh. They hear shouting from the kitchen. "You see." Andy says walking to the door." "Rusty!" He calls him holding the boys hand.

"Lieutenant!" Sharon practicaly gives herself away, it was not a boss calling her Lieutenant.. "I'll take care of this." She says walking towards the kitchen.

"Captain that'll make the outcome to Andy's suspicions more likely." They all look at Buzz, frowning. Sharon stops.

"You know?" Andy questions him. Sharon turns abruptly to Andy and back to buzz finally understanding what Andy meant by the crime scene.

"Buzz you know?" She says unfolding her hands.

More shouting comes. "What is this?!" Sharon huffs walking away.

They all look at Buzz. "You know?" Provenza asks again.

"Well I thought it was a mutual attraction, we had all talked about it." He looks at Sanchez and Provenza. "But this weekend, the way you and the Captain work together. Lieutenant Flynn had his food with Rusty and the Captain before anyone else, yesterday. Lieutenant you didn't sleep in your room. The Captain didn't say the second person for the trip. She stayed here instead of going home. You walk her in and out of every place we go. Your teamwork has gotten stronger. Rusty has gravitated towards you too." Buzz looks at Andy afraid of being cornered and attacked.

Jason laughs. "Well now that you all know." He throws up his hands.

No there's this Captain, the Captain is about to murder." Provenza says standing up.

"Leave them. My wife will get to her first." They all grin at Jason looking hopeless.

Sharon walks into the kitchen. Anna standing only inches away from Cecile neither one backing away.

"Is everything alright?" Sharon asks them.

"Yes just telling the Captain, here that she should go." Cecile says as Anna moves away.

"I was invited in by Sharon and Jason." Anna says almost growling.

"You should go. If you don't leave in two minutes I will escort you out myself." Cecile says kindly.

"Shut the hell up." Anna says rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me Captain!" Sharon says softly.

"Sorry Captain. This woman has something against me."

"This woman happens to be the owner of this place, her children are present and you are disrespecting everyone of her guest. And frankly, yourself too." She says it all in a soft hum.

Anna walks past them. The guys all turn to them as they come out. "Thank you for having me Jason, Lieutenant Flynn maybe we can have dinner tonight?" Andy frowns at all of them.

"She's insane right?" Andy points as the door closes. The guys laugh.

"Yes." Sharon and Cecile say in unison. Which makes all the others laugh harder.

"Buzz who else knows?" Sharon stops the laughter immediatley.

"Why is it okay for these guys to know but not me." Buzz says hurt and annoyed.

"What do they know Mommy?" Sharon smiles at little Jason.

"That Anna is an evil witch." Cecile does a crackling witch laugh.

"Ceci!" Jason stops her, they all laugh, little Jason too.

"We really do seem like a normal family." Provenza grunts sarcastically, obviously not entertained or amused by any of this.

Sharon sighs. "Buzz. Who else knows?" It was her second time asking and a silence took over the room.

"Well Captain, we all discussed it a long time ago. Lieutenant Provenza and Detective Sanchez too. We don't sit around and talk about it all the time. It's just noticeable. Frankly Lieutenant Flynn gave it away." He looks at Andy. They all agree.

"Yes, with his smiling all the time." Provenza says annoyed.

"And ignoring woman." Sanchez adds.

"And always worried about you, Captain." Buzz says carefully.

"And they share the car all the time." Rusty speaks up, Sharon grins. "I never understood how that didn't give it away." He rolls his eyes.

She looks at Andy, he looks embarrassed. "So Tao and Sykes know?" She says still looking at Andy.

"They probably have an idea. Yes." Buzz says feeling a little attacked.

"We weren't excluding anyone Buzz, I apologize. But I am the Captain and well I am Andy's, I mean Lieutenant Flynn's boss. I just trying to keep things normal." Sharon says.

"This is normal Captain." Sanchez says quietly.

"We are equally unbalanced, which means we balance each other out." Rusty comments. They all consider his words and glance at him.

"Sister, you sure he's not yours, he's very smart." Cecile says pointing at Rusty.

Jason puts his hand on Sharon's back and rubs it, pulling her into a hug, she accepts.

"So." They all turn to Andy who has the baby in his hands. Sharon smiles at the image. "Since you all know now can I ask you, Jason not to do that." Sharon shakes her head with a smile, still hugging Jason. Provenza grunts. Jason laughs and pulls Sharon in tighter.

Sharon lightly puts her hand on his chest. "Thank you for this." She says softly only he can hear, smiling at him. They all watch the two of them.

"Andrew. It's time to get past the jealousy." Cecile says holding her son. "The only thing my Jason would choose over Sister is his kids."

Jason smiles and lets go of Sharon. Then goes to Andy, "Give me my baby. Auntie Sharon has my boys heart I can't risk you steal this ones." He takes Joy from Andy. "Sorry Sharon but I choose Cecile." He walks over to Cecile and gives her a kiss.

"I would have never doubted that." Sharon says smililing. "A Breakfast turned into a whole days events." Sharon says looking at everyone.

"Lunch everyone?" Jason says playfully, they all laugh. "Well they did bring the owner some champagne." He points to the living room. "I mean it's midday but it is Vegas." They all agree and move to the living room.

Sharon stays behind purposefully hoping Andy would notice and he does.

"You alright?" He's grinning.

"Just worried about the team knowing. That's a strange sit down. Yeah me and Lieutenant Flynn are dating but nothing's going to change. And how do we know this isn't going to get to the Chief or internal affairs?" Sharon's lays everything out quickly, frowning.

"Wooh! Sharon! One thing at a time. We take those steps when and if we get there. Okay? Yes this was super easy, of course they're not always going to react like that especially not when we are under pressure, solving a case. It'll catch up to us, we don't know what Sykes and Tao will say. But we will figure it out." He smiles at her trying to encourage her.

"I'm scared." She says begging him to hold her.

"Sharon, Beautiful! Everything will be fine." He meets her and kisses her. She looks to the living room. "They all know." Andy whispers amused at how shaken up she is.

"That doesn't mean we have free liberty to kiss now." She frowns at him. "I'm still the Captain and want them to feel that way when we are all around even if it is in a Suite in Las Vegas" She questions him with a glare, he nods.

"Can I still compliment and stare and flirt." She slaps his arm, he laughs.

"It's fine that we all know about you two now or no ones pretending not too, but if you don't come out and toast in ten seconds I'm going to send my son in there to seperate you, so.." They laugh at Jason and walk to the living room. "Ah, you see how simple that was." Jason says to the others.

He hands a glass to Andy he gives it to Sharon and then another.

"No, thank you." Andy tells him.

"Ah come on. Just one." Jason says pushing the drink into his hands.

"No I'm a recovering alcholholic." Andy shakes his hands not touching it looking directly at Jason.

"Oh, then you can have one of these." Jason says quickly, changing cups. Andy takes it and smells it.

"Sparking Cider?" He says with a teasing grin.

"Ceci.." He begins.

"I'm a recovering alcoholic too." She says lifting her glass almost toasting.

"I hope that's what's in Rusty's glass." Sharon walks over to him and smells it.

"Sharon?" Jason raises his hand questioning her, frowning.

"Reflex." Sharon says. "So what are we toasting for?" She looks around.

"Rome." Rusty says, blushing immediatley. Sharon smiles at him. It gave her a warm feeling, he too expected and wanted to be around for longer. An that he was comfortable to say it.

"Love." Cecile says softly.

"Family." Sharon looks at all of them and gazes at Rusty again.

"Suites in Vegas." Provenza groans out, they all giggle.

"Cookies." Andy says, a louder giggle comes out.

"For a new addition to my family and to new friends, who I will sponsor a room for anytime." Jason begins, he looks at Provenza. "For a wonderful wife and for sister letting us invade her honeymoon sweet." He says teasingly.

"Jason!" Sharon buries her face in her hand, turning red.

Jason raises his glass. "For champagne in the middle of the day." They laugh and drink.

As everyone had gone their way and only Sharon and Andy remained. Sharon fell to the sofa putting her head on Andy's lap. He opens his eyes and smiles.

"Andy? What did you think of them? She asks curious.

"I actually really liked them. Cecile is kind of in her own world, but she's fantastic. And Jason is well, perfect." Sharon tilts her head back to see him better. Then sits up.

"Perfect?" She smiles at him.

"In all his flaws and quirks he's a nice guy." He's not looking at her but into the distance.

"I think you have a crush on Jason." She teases, he looks back at her.

"No, but if he weren't so in love with his family. I'd be devastated." He sinks into the couch like a little boy. She frowns. "You two have a great history and chemistry. I can't help but be jealous." His eyes widen to see what expression she'll give him. Her eye gaze is gentle, she moves closer to him putting a hand on his thigh.

"Andy you heard him I never gave him a chance." She pouts her lips. "I never felt cared for, it was as if he wanted a trophy to showcase. He has that now but a wife that is willing to accept that to make him happy. And I was never attracted to him, physically or emotionally." She traces his face almost as if confirming her addiction to him and only him. "I would go on dates because he listened and talked about things that I liked, he asked me on a date, I needed a friend so I'd say yes. It sounds awful, but we used each other and we both knew it. We talk and we plan but he doesn't make me laugh. I can't imagine spending more than a few days with him, I would go crazy. And he wouldn't be able to stand me either." She smiles and looks at Andy carefully, he is watching her closely almost examining her."My love, don't look at me that way." Sharon grabs Andy's face and kisses him, he pulls out questioning her.

"What way?" He vocalizes his expression.

"Like you don't love me anymore." He grabs her chin and kisses her.

"No, I was wondering why is then that you said yes to me? All that chemistry you two have and there isn't much good there." He runs his hand along the side if her face.

She gets closer to him wrapping an arm around him. "First off, you love Rusty, flattery; it goes a long way. You give me attention with everything, your eyes, you hands, your mouth, your time. You pay attention to detail. You are honest, kind, sexy, handsome, smart, brave, hard headed, stubborn, opinionated, respectful." She goes the rough the list quickly. "You can dance. Oh my god, you're a fabulous kisser." She releases her hold and looks up at him and moves in to kiss him and he accepts. She pulls out with her eyes closed and a hum. "Yeah like that," she opens her eyes and he's smiling. "You protect me and care for me. You are strangely enough optimistic but a realist. You are nothing but yet so much like me. You could listen to me all day." She is still looking at him.

"Who couldn't with that voice." He interrupts her, she smiles at him and she lays him down on the couch and crawls on top of him. And kisses him. "You know Beautiful, I only kiss you the way I do because you do it so fabulously." She kisses him again and crosses her hand on his chest and puts her chin on her hands and looks at him, he rest his hands behind his head.

"Can I continue?" She smiles.

"There is more? Please do." He says sounding amused.

"You don't mind me being the boss, you love to cuddle, you smells so delicious," she closes her eyes almost as if she's breathing him in. "That I can spend all day with and never get tired of, I can look at you and I don't need to say anything else, who knows me better than myself, who is amazing in bed." Andy smiles as she growls it out, "very important you make me laugh. Andy I can go on and on." He's grinning. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" She asked entertained.

"I've heard so many awful things about me, it sounds good to hear all those wonderful things from the woman that I love."

"Hmm. I love the sound of that. The woman you love." She pushes herself up and stops at his lips and grins. He lifts his head, she pulls back only a fraction not letting him kiss her, he smiles. She bites her own lip. His hands run down her back and to her bottom. "Just the thing I had in mind." She says, finally kissing him.

The suites phone rings. They both groan and she gets up and answers it. Andy sits up too looking at Sharon walk away.

"Hello." Sharon listens and Andy stands and walks over to her. "Give me a second." Andy meets her ready to grab hold of her. Sharon pushes the phone into his chest, making him move back he frowns. "It's for you." Andy catches the phone as Sharon lets it go and walks away, he hangs it up. Sharon turns around quickly at the sound of him hanging up. "Andy?" She frowns.

"It obviously affected you that much, that I was getting the call I wasn't going to risk and answer it." She smiles, the phone rings again. "Who is it?" He looks from the phone to Sharon, but Sharon is gone. He frowns and leaves the phone ringing. He finds Sharon changing in the bedroom. "Can you tell me what's going on here?" Andy watches her confused.

"I'm changing, I'm going out." She slips into her jeans.

"Your upset. But I don't understand why." He steps closer to her. She bounces on her feet almost as a warning or a pleading to not get close. "Sharon?" The phone rings again, he leaves her and she lets out a quiet noise of frustration.

"Hello." Andy answers the phone.

"Hello Lieutenant Flynn," a woman's voice rings through, "I'm not sure what happened there. I wanted to see where it was you were taking me for dinner?"

"Who is this?" He frowns.

"Ah I see the others are still there." The woman's voice flirtatious.

He hangs up coming to a realization that it was Anna. Sharon comes out putting on a coat, she looks at him.

"I'm going to go out and walk around or something." She shrugs and moves to her purse. Andy smiles to himself.

"Beautiful." He says softly. She hesitantly looks up, he moves towards her she gives a look of hopelessness, he stops. "Can I come?" He smiles at her.

"You said earlier today, you'd like to stay here." She looks inside her purse.

"So I can be alone, with you." He smiles at her but she doesn't return it. The phone rings again. Sharon groans a noise of frustration loudly this time and walks to the door. "Sharon!" He shout after her. "Please don't go." She stops remembering how many times she's asked him and he stayed. She doesn't go and sets her purse down, not looking at him.

"Ugh!" Sharon shakes in her own skin. "I'm behaving like a teenager." The phone rings again, she points at it rolling her eyes walking towards it. Andy grabs it before she can, she looks at him and frowns, he lets it go. "Hello, yes Anna. No Lieutenant Flynn is not here anymore." She hangs up.

He smiles at her. "Why didn't you do that from the start?"

"I don't know." She's says embarrassed.

"Beautiful, you have nothing to be jealous about not with anyone." He is enjoying this more than she can imagine.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it." She looks at him finally meeting his eyes.

"Sharon can I please?" He gestures to move towards her but stops.

"Yes." She finally says through a profound breath, wrapping her hands around his neck before he even reaches his around her waist. "Forgive me?" She says embarrassed.

"For what showing that you love me?" He smiles at her and caresses his fingertips on the small of her back. "Now let's go out." He says moving away from their hold.

She watches him as he gets his coat. "You didn't want too." She fidgets with her fingers.

"Because I want to spend it here with you, plus when can I kiss you in front of everyone, or hold you. Well as much as Rusty is comfortable watching." He stands at the door, she doesn't move.

"Rusty?" She looks at him.

"We can't have him chained behind a door." He walks back towards her.

"No, I agree." She says, he frowns.

"What's wrong? I want to go see Las Vegas with you at my side." He is smiles at her.

"You didn't kiss me." She says like a child, he walks toward her and swoops her up making her gasp. She smiles and runs her hands through his hair. Then she closes the gap and kisses him she holds on to him tightly. He puts her down gently, setting her on her toes. "You are the man of my dreams." She says softly, he kisses her again.

They seperate."The man of your dreams is ready to take you out, for a night of fun." She smiles at him. He extends his hand and she takes it. "We don't have to let go of this today." She holds his hand tighter and follows him.


	5. Strong

_Thank you all for the incredible reviews. I wanted to play with the idea of Sharon and Andy around children and I let my mind take me there with the last chapter. I cannot thank you all enough for reading and reviewing. I read everyone's comments and messages. Thank you, please don't stop they keep me motivated and let me know what you want to see. Now please, enjoy! _

* * *

Sharon and Rusty arrive at their place Sunday night. Both completely happy but exhausted from their trip. Andy had decided to spend the night at his place to make sure things were in order.

"Dinner?" Sharon asks as they enter the apartment.

"No way." He says massaging his stomach they had had a heavy dinner before leaving Las Vegas with Jason and his family, to give thank you's and say goodbye.

"Alright, I'm going to shower and go over paperwork that I neglected over the weekend." Sharon says changing out of her shoes.

"And I'll do the first but no schoolwork, straight to bed." Sharon noticed the same gloomy kid that had left and arrived in Las Vegas with her.

"Rusty, is everything alright? I mean at school, personally?" She wanted to be direct from the start.

He hesitates. "Yes." He walks to the kitchen and takes out a leftover container from the fridge.

"I thought you weren't hungry?" Sharon says as she follows him to the kitchen.

"I'm not." He puts it back in the fridge, frowning into it and then closing the door.

"Rusty? I think I have something better." She walks over and takes out ice cream.

"No, I'm not hungry Sharon." She frowns and turns to put it away and pulls out a glass of wine and serves herself.

Rusty suddenly felt guilty. Ice Cream and wine, both pulled out. This meant she was completely nervous, anxious, upset or worried about something and today it happened to be him.

"There is nothing wrong, the wine isn't necessary. Honestly." He tries stopping her but she sits down and taps a seat and sits on the one beside it. He knows he's not getting out of it and sits down.

"What's going on?" She asks him gently.

"Sharon, I'm fine honestly. It just bumbs me out that were back home." She looks at him and knows this has some truth but it's not it completely.

"Alright." This came out bitterly from her lips. It wasn't alright. But she shouldn't push. "If you need any help or have any problem." She taps her hand on the table, gently watching him.

"Yes. Sharon and Thank you. Am I excused?" He looks bothered but grateful at the same time.

"Yes, of course." She watches him walk away and looks at her wine and takes another drink, then pushes it aside and goes to her shower.

The following morning Sharon's phone ringd at four-thirty. She was already wide awake having a hard time sleeping with Andy's abscence and worrying about Rusty's behavior.

"Good Morning Lieutenant Provenza." She says calmly.

"Hello Captain, sorry to wake you we have two bodies. We're all heading to the murder room now." He says grumpily.

"You didn't wake me Lieutenant and thank you I'll be there in a few minutes." She doesn't wait for a response and hangs up.

She lays flat looking at the ceiling twirling her hair. And then pushes herself out of bed. Her clothes already chosen, she slips into a pant suit and quickly makes herself up and is out the door.

She walks through the murder room and doesn't pay much attention other than to the phone in her hand and walks past everyone. "Captain." She jumps a little putting her phone to her chest. And turns her complete body to them. They are all looking at her curious.

"I just need one minute." She tells Provenza, he frowns but nods. "Thank you." She smiles and walks to her office. They all look at each other, Andy looks after her but stays put. She returns quickly.

"Ready Captain?" Provenza says calmly.

"No jokes or side remarks today Lieutenant." She asks him curiously, her arms wrapped in front of her.

"That pantsuit looks nice." She tries not to smile but fails. The others smile too.

"That's a compliment Lieutenant." She says removing the smile from her face.

"Looks like you need one Captain." He says raising one shoulder.

She smiles more. "Alright, continue Lieutenant." She uncrosses her hands and leans a hand onto the desk beside her.

"Well I'm sure those shoes are rather expensive but they're .." Everyone giggles.

"No, no, no." With the case at hand she says standing up straight smiling.

"Oh." He raises his eyebrows and turns to the board. She puts her fingers at the point between her nose and eyes and shakes her head, smiling.

Even through the heaviness she was feeling with Rusty and feeling sluggish Provenza's teasing never failed to amuse her, she had gotten so used to it. It was part of her routine now.

"A high schoolbasketball coach and his driver, shot." He turns back to her smiling, then fading immediatley.

"A high school basketball coach has a driver?" She takes a paper from his hands and looks at it.

"Seems like he was involved in other things Captain." She looks at Sanchez. "Selling prescription drugs to his students. And other illegal substances." She gives the paper back to Provenza.

She shakes her head and turns to look at the board carefully. Turning her back on everyone.

"Captain." Andy pauses waiting for a reaction, by nothing comes. "There was no suspicion over the coach ever having this life. Drove a regular car, had a family that knew nothing.." She turns around quickly, he stops at her sudden gesture, they are all looking at her suspiciously.

She looks around and frowns. "Continue Lieutenant please."

"Yes, he lives with his wife, mother and son who is a Junior and a star on his basketball team." She turns back to the board. He frowns but continues. "No enemies, everyone loved him." He stops and looks at Tao to have him take over.

"No criminal record Captain." She looks at Tao more so for the sudden change in voices. "A ticket for expired liscensce plates but that's all. The murder weapon was found on scene." She squints at him and watches him closely. "Wiped clean. It's in processing now." She nods and turns to face the others, no one says anything.

She looks back at the board. "Lieutenant Provenza, I'd like to go through the coaches house a little more thoroughly then usual, through ever corner and crack." He nods. "Wait." They all look at her, she frowns. "The driver? Who is he?"

"Francisco Duarte, no criminal record but he's illegal. No information on family or if they are living here with him." She frowns at Sanchez words.

"Why'd we skip over him?" They all look at her confused.

There was definitely something wrong with Rusty, she knew it but there was also something wrong with the briefing to this murder. The team was doing everything as usual,_ so what was it?_

"Captain are you alright?" Provenza asks her.

"Yes, Lieutenant. Are you?" He grins.

"You were saying to get the house searched, for what exactly, Captain?" He jumps over the teasing battle knowing he probably wouldn't win.

"Anything, that could link him to the man he was." He nods. "Sykes we need warrants, for any properties belonging to the coach and his wife." She stays quiet thinking.

"Yes Captain." She gets up and starts moving.

"Wait Detective, lets try and get it for anyone living under the coaches home." She hesitates but goes through with it.

She nods and walks away.

"What are you thinking Captain?" Tao asks her.

"That he may have someone that shares this secret with him." She looks at the board again.

"Captain, what is on that board. That's so interesting?" Provenza says annoyed.

"This Lieutenant." She walks over to the board and pulls off the drivers picture. "Why'd they kill him?" She stares at the image almost as if she knew him.

"They'd leave a witness behind." Provenza says. She shakes her head.

"No, he was shot after." Andy says.

"Exactly Lieutenant." Sharon looks at him.

"Yes, a witness left behind." Provenza says annoyed.

"But he was an illegal immigrant." Andy adds.

"If the person knew who the coach was they'd need to know everything about him. And who his driver was." Sharon continues.

Sanchez understands where they are going. "He wouldn't have gone to the police afraid to be caught." Provenza turns his chair to face him.

"Let's see what we can find on him. Lieutenant Tao please."

"Yes, Captain." She looks at the image in her hands and frowns hanging it up again.

"Lieutenant Sanchez, do we have a list of names of the students he sold too?" She still looks at the image.

"A few names, but not a complete list Captain."

"Lets bring those few in." He nods and begins to walk out. "Lieutenant Provenza, how about some old good cop, bad cop with Detective Sanchez?" Sanchez stops in his tracks.

"Oh please let me be the good cop with these teens, they'll fall for it." He says playfully getting out of his chair, Sanchez is grinning.

"Exactly what I wanted you to say." She smiles. The two of them walk out together.

"Buzz can you prepare and wire up my conference room." He nods and walks away.

"Lieutenant Flynn, I need you to talk to the family with me." He nods. "But first I need a warrant for the confrence room."

"Yes, Captain." He winks but doesn't move.

She smiles. "Thank you Lieutenant."

There was something that made her feel safe and protected all her worries drifting by just having him make a simple gesture. It still surprised her sometimes that he had this effect on her.

There is a knock at her door when she's been sitting for only a few minutes and she stands to open her curtains.

"Come in." Before she opens the curtain Taylor walks in she doesn't continue and walks back to her seat.

"Captain, it's nice to have you home. I didn't know this fiasco was going to turn out to be a vacation for the team." He takes a seat and she takes hers.

"Chief thank you for the welcoming and I'm suprised to see you here so early in the morning." She pulls herself in to her desk.

"I asked to be called in for the first case back, I wanted to see how well the Captain could work while partying with her team in Las Vegas?" He grins at her.

She knew her face changed color but she kept her voice at the same tone. "Excuse me, Chief?

_Had someone on the team said something? Something was definitely wrong, he wouldn't be here to just supervise_. Everything in Sharon went numb.

"Well.." Taylor begins with a smirk of pleasure.

This triggers Sharon to talk. "No, we may have had a celebratory dinner and Jason Lamport the owner of the hotel who I explained to you gave us plenty of resources offered a breakfast for the team. I'm not sure what else you are referring to." She shook her foot under the table, to relieve some stress from her body.

Taylor listened his smirk gone. "A Captain Anna, called me and said there was situations going on within this team that I needed to investigate." He looked at her carefully, she was sure he was trying to read her.

Sharon's stomach twirled, she felt nauseous. "I see, well the Captain was in charge of our reports which is also a reason I stayed behind, I'd never had reached the flight on time. And also she stumbled upon our breakfast so I'm not sure what types of situations she or you may be implying."

"Uh-uh implying? I don't think so." He says too comfortably. _What had Anna told him?_

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Sharon says to quickly ready for a distraction to help her find some confidence.

"Captain, Chief." Buzz walks in.

"Come in Buzz." He does and closes the door behind him, he hands Sharon a paper.

"Captain, the conference room has been set up, Lieutenant Flynn came back with the order." She looks at the paper and reads over it.

"Thank you Buzz, I'll be just a few more minutes." She looks up and he nods and starts moving out.

"Wait, Buzz your flight was also delayed." Taylor kept his eyes on Sharon the entire time, his fingers intertwined with a smirk. "Tell me, anything strange happen this weekend?"

Buzz looks at Sharon but she doesn't dare change her expression. He frowns.

"Well yeah actually." Sharon feels even more sick now then before. Taylor turns quickly to face him almost delighted.

"Well Captain," Sharon holds her breath. "It was great how you offered me and the others so much hospitality when it wasn't necessary and we spent a good time getting stronger as a team when me and the Captain and Rusty left here with very little motivation and feeling defeated. I think somehow we came back a stronger." Sharon smiles and Taylor turns around slowly to meet Sharon her smile gone.

"Thank you Buzz, it was nothing and I'm glad I could share it. Please let Lieutenant Flynn know I'll be a moment longer." He nods and leaves.

"You give him a fancy room, a delayed flight on your token and he's suddenly in love with you." He smiles more broadly.

She shrugs throwing up her hands. "Seems to me more of respect Chief." She pushes herself out and stands up.

"Uh-huh. Well I'll be keeping an eye on you and the team." He says condescendingly.

Sharon lets out a short giggle, his eyes widen. "I'm sorry Chief." She puts her hand over her mouth and stops herself. Then clears her throat. "It just seems that your attention has never left our squad." She smiles. He stands up and looks at her saying nothing an turns around. "Excuse me, Chief." He stops and looks at her. "I think if accusations are being made against me and my team I deserve to know what they are." She watches him.

He doesn't say anything and moves out. Sharon curses under her breath and frowns.

Sykes appears at the door. "Captain all okay?"

Sharon looks at her. "I'm not sure Detective." She says honestly. She sits back down, "Tell me Detective." Sharon says looking at the papers in her hands.

She looks at Sharon carefully than approaches her setting the files in front of her. "We have the warrants, but not for the son." She steps back.

"I was afraid of that." Sharon says opening the folder.

"The judge said unless you had a good reason, he's a minor, a good kid with no reason to make him go through this."

"The sons lockers, his father sold at school. But I suppose we can get the school to open those for us, if necessary." Sykes Nods.

Andy taps at the entrance of the door, she looks up. "Come in Lieutenant." She looks back at her folder.

"Captain, I have a hunch." He says quickly standing next to Sykes.

Sharon lets out a deep breath. And removes her glasses her hand falls to her lap holding her glasses. "Please tell me because I don't have one." She says flustered, Sykes smiles. Andy moves in front of her desk.

"Excuse me." Sykes says moving out.

"No, no Sykes I need help processing." Andy says, she stays, Sharon smiles and then squints at Andy, hoping something will make her head spark with his hunch.

"The target wasn't the coach." Sharon frowns. "Just listen. We have a dead coach first, shot from inside the limo. The limo driver doesn't drive off? He doesn't run, he stays put?"

"There's a second suspect." Sykes says quickly, Andy points at her and nods, turning back to Sharon.

"But only one murder weapon." Sharon says, processing with them out loud.

"To throw us off." Sykes says, following them on their hunch.

"But why do you assume the target is the driver?" Sharon looks at him delicately.

"A feeling." He says crossing his arms, frowning.

"I hoped you have more to go on than that." Sharon breathes out through a heavy breath and looks at the papers on her desk. Andy watches her, he knew she had something on her mind.

"Why, Captain?" Sykes finally breaks the silence.

"I have the same feeling." She puts her glasses back on and looks at both of them.

"It would be a great coincidence that this coach just happens to be a drug dealer and gets shot because of an immigrant, who has no criminal record here or anywhere else." Sykes says getting a little more comfortable.

"It would be." Sharon says and stands up and moves out of her office. The other two look at each other and follow her. "Lieutenant Tao." Sharon calls as she walks towards him.

"Yes Captain." He spins around on his chair.

"Anything on Francisco Duarte?" She stops and looks at him.

"Nothing Captain." Sykes and Flynn come out Provenza and Tao watch the three of them. "Lets continue with what we are doing but I want to focus on the driver also. We might be looking for two killers." Provenza frowns.

"On what grounds?" Provenza says upset.

"I have a feeling he was the target and someone just came for the ride and shot the coach."

"Captain?" Provenza asks confused.

"Lieutenant Flynn, please explain." Sharon says, Provenza grumbles. Andy looks at him taken aback. So does Tao and Sykes.

"Lieutenant Provenza?" She says confused.

"Captain your going to shift your entire case, for a hunch Flynn has? He told me." She looks at Andy and he is standing behind her arms crossed.

"Yes, because it's the same as mine. We can't step over the driver, illegal or not he was killed." She frowns at him.

Sanchez interrupts. "Captain. He was a good guy? No record. Why would they want him killed."

"Yes but he too was living a double life." She says confused at their sudden debate.

"A double life?" Provenza says defensively.

"Captain we can not compare his life, when the coach is living two lives by selling drugs to his students." Sanchez says upset.

Provenza looks at Tao. "Captain, I'll look into the driver as much as I can and keep working on the coaches information too." Tao says calmly.

Thank you Lieutenant, Provenza rolls his  
eyes and looks at Sykes.

"I happen to agree with them." She says quickly.

"Here she goes sucking up again." Provenza says shifting in his chair and standing up.

"Enough!" Sharon says raising her voice a little, they all are startled.

She wasn't sure herself where this was driven from, she was having a hard time believing own hunch. It wasn't the first time they disagreed. She was defending something she didn't even want to defend or know why she was.

"I have given you the order to look at this driver with more detail, as much as the coach. Unstertood?" Sharon says a little aggressively.

"Understood Captain." Provenza answers with respect and no gesture of annoyance or attitude.

She turns in her step and walks away. The others stay quiet.

"Sanchez lets interview these kids." He puts on his coat.

"Lieutenant Flynn please tell the Captain we will be ready in ten minutes." Andy nods.

"Sykes, I need you to be available for a sudden appearance in these three interviews. If the old, good cop, bad cop trick is working. I'd like you to replace Sanchez when these kids have had enough." He says quietly.

"Yes, Lieutenant." Sanchez and Provenza walk to the control room together, Sykes looks at Andy and follows them.

"Dammit." Andy says blowing out steam, Tao turns around.

"It's not you she's doing this for, she just needed someone to confirm her same suspicion and it happened to be you." Andy looks at him, _he knew. It wasn't the moment to ask him, but his words confirmed it_. it didn't effect Andy he simply brushed it over at the moment.

"Thanks, Tao." Andy says still flustered and walks to Sharon's office, she gestures him in as he's passing her windows, she had opened the blinds. He walks in and closes the door.

"Sharon." He says ready to apologize.

"It's not your problem Andy." She says quickly he knew she wasn't ready to talk.

"Provenza says they'll be ready in," he looks at his watch. "Seven minutes to interview the kids." Sharon nods.

"I want you to interview the families with Provenza." She looks up from her writing. He frowns.

"Can I ask why?" He says moving closer to her.

"Just a feeling, it's the right thing to do." She smiles and stands up.

"Sharon, we make a good team. Even before any of this started._" He wasn't ready to lose her as his partner at work even as much as he was afraid to lose her in his personal life._

"I know and that's not going to change, but right now, you two are at odds. When before I got here; You two were the great team. I need that to continue that way." She smiles at him, looking at him completely.

"Your eyes are drifting Captain." She looks up and sees him grinning.

"You just look very sexy in that that suit." She says it casually, which causes him to go red.

"Sharon?" He says amused.

"I'm serious. Is it new?" She looks him up and down again.

"Yes, but this is seriously turning me on right now." Sharon frowns at him.

"Complementing your suit?" She questions him amused.

"No the way you're talking and the way you're looking at me." She rolls her eyes. "Alright, Sharon." She looks at him. "I love your suit too, the way it hugs you at ever curve, the way it makes your legs look infinity long, the neck line, Mmm the neck line where I can see.."

"Oh alright, that's enough I get it now." She looks at him again. Then says, "you're with Provenza today."

Andy smiles and nods. "Alright Captain." She rolls her eyes playfully and walks out of her office and he watches her walk away and makes a umph noise out of pleasure and follows her.

They watch the interviews and in each one Sanchez is replaced by Sykes, two female students and one male student all admiting to buying drugs from the coach. They all described him as a great man all crying after Sanchez bad cop act worked to well and soothed by Sykes and Provenza. They reunite in the murder room.

"That didn't solve anything?" Provenza falls into his chair.

"Well it confirms what we knew." Sharon says, walking into the room. "Great idea to bring in Detective Sykes, Lieutenant." Provenza gestures with a nod. "We do have a more completed list now, thanks to these students." Sanchez hands her the list. "Eighty-three?" She takes off her glasses and looks around. "That can't be possible." And looks back at the paper.

"That's not even all of them Captain." Sanchez says. She frowns having a hard time stomaching it. She gives him back the list and puts her glasses back on.

"Alright, before we attempt to question all of those students, we need to speak to the family. Detective Sykes I want you to begin the process of searching through the home while they are out." She nods, Provenza instinctly stands too. "No Lieutenant I want Detective Sanchez to go along." Sanchez looks suprised but gets up. Provenza looks at her carefully, questioning her.

"You'll be interviewing the family with Lieutenant Flynn." Andy has his arms crossed and gives him a sly smile and a shrug, Provenza frowns in confusion but says nothing. The others question her too but they continue what they need to do. "Lieutenant Tao, please tell me some good news." She walks closer to him."

"Nothing yet, Captain," she lets out a huff of air.

"Thank you Lieutenant." She was having a hard time understanding any of this. She frowns to herself. "Lieutenant Provenza let me know when the family is coming up please."

"Yes, Captain." She walks away towards the break room. She was in need of coffee and was determined to have some. She finds a fresh pot and sneaks some.

"Ah-a I brewed that!" Sharon jumps and turns around and finds Provenza waiving his finger at her. She looks scared and holds out the cup.

"It was a joke, Captain." She smiles weakly and takes a drink. He frowns as she moves away. "Captain are you alright?" He asks serving himself one.

She takes a seat at a table. "You know, I'm not." She is suprised at her frankness more than he is. He usually asked this question and she'd brush him off saying yes. So it took him a moment.

"Anything I can do?" He asks.

"Talk to Rusty!" She says quickly, he frowns,

"Is he in a problem?" He asks quickly.

"Yes." Provenza looks concerned. "Well no, I'm not sure." She says annoyed at herself.

"Captain!" Provenza says also a little annoyed.

"It's a feeling, like with this case." She says.

"Your playing that card when you know I don't share the same opinion?" Provenza sounds amused.

"Yes, because this is a mothers instinct. The other is not." She looks at him.

He nods. "Alright." He motions to move away. "I'll talk to him." He had grown a sentiment for Rusty just as quickly as Sharon did, she knew he would do anything to protect him.

"Thank you Lieutenant." She breathes out.

"Can I ask you why you didn't ask Andy?" He stops and looks back at her.

"A feeling." She smiles he grunts. "No Lieutenat, Rusty built a relationship with you from from the beginning. His and Andy's started from whatever him and I have."

Rusty had grown close to everyone, but each relationship was different and she knew for a fact that if he was in trouble and was trying to keep it away from Sharon, he wouldn't tell Andy. She wasn't sure when she had started to feel comfortable talking about Andy and her personal relationship even as simple as this but it helped her feel like they weren't always living behind four walls.

"Alright, I'll do what I can." He didn't need to hear anymore.

"I appreciate it Lieutenant." She looks down at her coffee.

"Captain?" He sounds intrigued.

"Yes."

"I enjoy working with Andy very much. In fact he's been the best partner I've had. But he is the only one that can work with you, so perfectly." Sharon smiles.

"I know Lieutenant. But you two make an incredible team too. It's always worked perfectly, as much as I borrow him, there is no messing with that." Her smile widens at his smile.

Provenza nods. "Are we having a love fest over Flynn?"

Sharon laughs, Provenza grins. "Yes, I think we are."

"Oh God!" He says, she laughs some more, clearing her throat trying to stop herself. The break room door opens, Andy comes in. Provenza and Sharon look at each other and she smiles and he rolls his eyes. She takes a sip of her coffee.

"Enjoying yourselves." Andy says watching them smiling.

"Yes very much." Sharon says.

"The family is here." She stands up with her coffee in hand.

"I'm going to get one of those." Andy walks to the coffee pot.

"No you're not." Sharon says too quick and looks at Provenza embarrassed and at Andy apologetically.

Sharon knew that with these early starts he had already had a coffee. She was trying to keep him on a healthy diet, like she had promised him.

"Continue Captain I'm going to go set my coffee on my desk." Provenza says somewhat amused. Andy is grabbing a mug as Provenza walks out.

"Andy I'm sorry." She says embarrassed.

"No don't apologize, I will have some tea." He says calmly.

"I shouldn't have scolded you in front of Provenza it's enough that I do it as your Captain." She waits for a reaction.

"Sharon?" He holds out tea bags. She smiles.

"You don't like the one on the right." She feels a flutter in her stomach. She knew what he liked more than he did himself. It was only tea but still it made her feel good.

"Thank you." He turns around and makes himself some tea. The next time he looks at her he is sipping tea.

"It really didn't bother you?" She asks him curiously and shocked.

"I was suprised a little too, but no it didn't." He smiles.

They stay silent for a couple of minutes only watching each other.

"Ready, my.." She stops herself turning red. His eyes widen.

"My, what? Whatever word you choose. My Andy. My Lieutenant. My Love." He smiles. "Your claiming me." He takes a drink of his tea watching her.

She takes a drink of her coffee. "Ready, my nerves are killing me." She lets out unrealisticly, Andy laughs.

"That's the best you could come up with. What if the coffee mug wasn't in hand to give you time to think? In front of all of the team?" He walks ahead of her, she continues talking.

"..my phone is ringing." He turns around.

"I don't hear a phone." He looks at her.

"..My head hurts," he frowns then understands and he continues walking and she follows.

"..my coffee is cold."

"Now that's a good one." He says grinning.

He laughs opening the door, letting her go ahead.

"...my feet hurt." She laughs at herself.

"...my goodness this coffee is good." She hums it out.

She continues all the way to the murder room.

"...my next suggestion is that we all take lunch." She says as they walk into the murder room. Everyone turns around and looks at her. Andy laughs quietly and continues to his desk.

"I'm not joking, I think we all need to take a moment and have lunch after this interview of course." Andy turns around and looks at her. "Even if it is almost dinner and we will stay here on not go out." She gives everyone a weak smile.

"I can place the order a the diner Captain, once they finish." She nods and hums out a noise of approval as she drinks some coffee. Tao reaches for a notepad.

"Just a house salad for me." She says, Tao writes it in. "I'll pick it up." They all look at her as she's moving to her office and she turns around. "Oh and a burger and fries for Rusty." Tao understands she'll pick him up and get the order, she walks to her office and sits down and signs the papers at hand.

Tao comes to sight through her window and she smiles. "Have the order Lieutenant?" She smiles, he's looking at papers in his hands.

"Yes but Captain. Lieutenant Flynn was right." Sharon looks up and frowns in confusion. "And you too I mean. The weapon used on the driver and the one on the coach were two different guns, the same but different." She stands up quickly, he hands her a paper.

"Oh my god, we were right." She flips through the pages.

"Maybe it is the driver they were targeting?" Tao lets out almost as a realization. She looks up and smiles.

"You didn't believe me." She says looking back at the papers.

"Honestly." He rubs his neck. "No, Captain." She smiles.

"Well thankyou for following these orders. The interview?" She says quickly organizing the papers.

"It just started Captain?" She nods.

"Okay, well thank you for remaining neutral." She smiles collecting all the papers and moving with him to the control room.

They listen in on the conversation with the family. Sharon frowns through the whole interview, they all look distraught but not entirely. She turns to Tao.

"The mother? Let's do a check on her." She says quietly.

"Yes Captain." He leaves

"Buzz, Rusty?"

He looks at her. "Captain?"

"Has Rusty mentioned anything strange to you, or have you noticed him behaving differently." She is looking at the screen but not taking anything in.

Besides herself and Provenza, Rusty had drawn quickly to Buzz. If them three hadn't an idea than she was going to slowly run out if hope too.

"No Captain." He's trying to focus both on her and the interview. "He's focused soley on his work, but other than that." She nods.

"Sorry Buzz." She says watching him feeling flustered with both conversations going on. She stands up. "If this leads to anything?"

"Yes Captain, I'll tell you for both situations." She smiles and leaves the control room and goes to see Tao.

"Another hunch Captain?" He asks as he hears her approach.

"No, just not as distraught as a mother should be that's all. Or as I would be. Or distraught for an entirely different idea." She says frustrated that she can't figure the case out.

"Well you have an eye for hidden gems Captain." She frowns.

"What do you mean?" She moves over his shoulder and looks at the screen.

"She's been in jail for transporting illegals." Sharon's eyes widen.

"Print it Lieutenant." They were finally getting somewhere.

"Yes Captain." She walks over to Provenza's printer and pats her pockets.

"Do I really need to put a coin?" She groans.

"I got it." He pulls a coin out amused and she grabs the paper and rushes to the conference room, thanking him.

She picks up the folder with the information of the two weapons and the one just printed and knocks on the conference room door and opens the door.

Provenza and Andy look at her confused. "Lieutenant's I am so sorry to interrupt." She says her voice soft and suductive.

"Ca.." Andy begins. She shakes her head. "Can we help you?" He says instead of Captain.

She directs herself to the family. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, I'm the chiefs secretary." Provenza and Andy frown. "I need the gentleman to sign these papers immediatley." She gives Provenza the folder and stands back.

He opens it and reads it and swallows deeply and hands it to Andy. Who makes a similar gesture they both pretend to sign it.

"Thank you Lieutenants and again sorry for interrupting." She moves out quickly and when out of sight she practically runs to the control room where she meets Tao.

"Mrs. Lipe, what led you to live with your son." Provenza asks.

"Well we've always lived together, it's always been me an him, until he married Mitchelle and I lived alone for two years and then came to live with them."

"Two years in prison Captain." Tao says, Sharon leans into the screens.

"Where did you live those two years?" Andy asks

The coaches wife frowns. "That has nothing to do with my husbands death." She says defensively.

"It may not, but with the driver yes." Andy says. The wife says nothing and the coaches son shifts uncomfortably.

"Did you see that Lieutenant." Sharon points at the boy.

"I did Captain." Tao agrees.

The mother begins to sob. Sharon is taken aback and frowns, "now she's grieving?" She pulls away from the screen.

"Maybe she feels guilty Captain?" Tao says.

"Mrs. Lipe you spent those two years in prison for transporting illegals." Her head falls down slightly almost as if ashamed of herself. "Was one of them your sons driver?" Provenza questions her.

"His name was Francisco." She cries. "He was a man too, not just a driver." The woman cries uncontrollably.

"Seems like this woman has feelings for this man." Sharon frowns and looks at her watch. "Shoot, I need to send or go for a Rusty." She frowns watching the woman cry.

"Captain, if you don't mind sparing Lieutenant Tao for a few minutes I can pick him up." Sharon frowns. "So I can talk to him." He clarifies.

"Lieutenant Tao?" She looks back at him.

"I don't mind Captain." Tao says already ready to take over.

"Then yes, thank you Buzz. Please don't let him know I'm asking." Buzz stands immediatley.

"Not at all Captain." Buzz opens the door to leave and Sanchez and Sykes walk in.

"Captain?" She turns around.

"We found a weapon." Tao turns around and Sharon jumps up. "It is the same type of weapon as the one used in the murder." Sharon stops them.

"Send it to processing now, Detective Sykes, you just might have the second murder weapon in that box of yours." She says finally feeling like they were making some kind of break through.

"Right away Captain." Sykes leaves.

"You were right then Captain?" Sanchez says.

"Well not sure yet." Sharon turns to the screen. The mother still crying, Provenza and Flynn leaving the conference room.

They all gather in the murder room and everyone is on the same page and caught up. The family still in the conference room.

"We can't hold them." Flynn says.

"We can hold the mother, on suspicion of transporting illegals again." Provenza offers.

"Yes lets do it Lieutenant but that doesn't buy us much time. I want to see how the grandson reacts." Sharon says quickly.

"Yes, Captain now we are on the same track. That boy knows something." Provenza says. "He's hiding something and it'll just come out and hurt him in the end." He growls out annoyed.

They all turn around and see Buzz and Rusty.

"Who are you talking about?" Sharon frowns at Rusty's words.

"It's a case, Rusty." Sharon says.

"Yeah." He says not believing her. Buzz makes a subtle motion to the conference room where the family is still sitting and Rusty looks back at all of them frowning. He clears his throat. "Oh well I have a lot of homework. Excuse me." And walks through them.

Sharon's eyes follow him and the papers in hand fall to her side and she moves after Rusty.

"Captain." Provenza calls. She turns around. "Not now." He says looking at her delicately. She looks back towards where Rusty disappeared and back at all of them staring at her.

"Captain, I think the Lieutenant is right." Buzz says. She understood the talk hadn't gone well on the drive back, she nods. And walks in the opposite direction towards her office.

"Captain." Provenza calls.

"Yes?" Her voice full of emotion.

"We will figure it out Captain." She knew he meant more about Rusty than the case. She smiles weakly and turns on her heals but looks back at him, putting her hand gently over her mouth Teying to subside the the sob ready to come out and then gently clears her throat and puts her hand down. "Lieutenant, please take over?" Provenza nods. "Thank you." She walks to her office, closing the door and closing the blinds.

Everyone is silent in the murder room, Andy wants nothing more than to follow her but stays put. It would be too obvious and looks in the direction of Rusty, he was thrown. Provenza starts talking. He lifts himself from giving weight to his desk and walks towards Rusty.

"Lieutenant Flynn?" Provenza questions him, he keeps walking.

He finds Rusty. "Hey Kid. Everything alright? You left us all worried out there." Rusty was either faking or attempting to read a book.

"Yeah, why does everyone keep asking me that?" He looks up at him, looking sad and guilty.

"You know Sharon just walked to her office with that same look, but I'm sure she's not reading a book right now." Rusty looks even more guilty.

"Lieutenant, if something is wrong I will take care of it on my own." He says it gently trying not to be disrespectful. "I'm capable of doing that. I've been doing that for awhile without anyone's help." His words stronger now. Andy stands up from where he sat on the table. Rusty knows he said something that bothered him. He can't find his words before Andy walks away.

"Lieutenant, Andy." Andy stops both backs facing each other. "I didn't mean that..."

"No kid, don't worry." Andy walks away and returns to the murder room. Sykes walking the family out, only leaving the mother inside.

He sits on his desk. They all look at him. They all stay still, he isn't sure what makes him hesitate in going in, _maybe the worry of breaking too._

"Fantastic work." Provenza says sarcastically. Andy looks up and sees Rusty but Provenza's comment seemed to be said to no one in particula. The door to Sharon's office opens.

"Sorry about the.." Captain directs herself to all of them.

"Captain." Provenza gestures to Rusty.

She smiles weakly. "Can I talk to you?" Rusty says, she looks at Provenza.

"Everything is taken care of." He gestures with his head as a go on.

She moves ahead and Rusty follows her his head bowed. Andy stays put and only looks at Sharon.

"Lieutenant, I'd like to talk to you too please." Rusty asks softly.

"Sure Kid." He follows behind the two of them, rubbing his hand through his hair.

Andy closes the door and Rusty sits on the chair, Sharon goes to the other side of her desk. Andy stands next to the door.

"I want to apologize to you Andy." Sharon frowns.

"Kid don't." He didn't want Sharon to find out. "Sharon I think I should go. I really don't belong here." Something in Sharon went sour with these words, but she knew he was saying it only with good reason. "And thank you Rusty but don't worry." He leaves but waits outside her office.

"He's upset isn't he?" Rusty asks softly.

"I'm not sure. Seems hurt more then upset but tell me what it is you want to tell me." She looks at him.

"Only that I know you worry because you care. But I am not used to that Sharon. I am fine and don't need anyone to analyze me or..."

"Fine I'll stop pushing." She says with a weak smile. "And I'll ask the others to stop too." She sees a heaviness in his eyes.

"Thanks Sharon, I do need help with an essay." He gives her a weak smile.

She nods. "Bring me what you have and I'll see what I can do. You also need to understand that your my responsibility and I won't just drop things." He nods.

He gets up and goes, looking at Andy at the door and leaving it open. Sharon drops her head to the desk.

"Can I come in?"

"Please." She says with her head still down, he does closes the door and walks around to her he grabs her at her waist and helps her stand then turns her to face him. "he's not alright Andy."

"Well now that you know that for sure. We will have to keep an eye on him." He grabs her waist again as he sits lightly on the desk. She closes her eyes. "The kid loves you and you need to remember he does what he does to not dissapoint you or lose you." Andy smiles as she opens her eyes.

"The blinds are closed." She says sweetly.

"Oh the possibilities." He says dramatically, giving her a gentle kiss on her neck, then pulling back. "Ready, Beautiful." She smiles.

"Ready." She pulls away and straightens herself out.

"It's been," he looks at his watch," more than sixteen hours since I kissed you." He smiles getting up from the desk. He leaves Sharon standing there and walks to the door.

"And that was for?" He turns around and sees her standing in the same place.

"Advance, teasing." He winks and leaves. She follows him, they find the murder room empty. "You think they cleared it for us." Sharon slaps his arm and walks to the control room, to find everyone even Taylor.

She moves to see the screen, Provenza was sitting with the mother.

"We couldn't hold her any longer Captain so we asked her to talk to us." Tao explains.

"She agreed?" Sharon frowns.

"Ms. Lipe, we just want to find the people that did this to your son." He says kindly.

"And Francisco." The woman growls.

"You knew about your sons other life?"

"Of course, I smuggled immigrants. I taught him how to smuggle drugs. Never to sell to children. But I knew the rest." She says bitterly.

"We have her for a few more hours. She just confessed to knowing to a crime. Which makes her part of it." Sharon pulls away from the screens.

"That's all I need to know for now Ms. Lipe." Provenza gets up, leaving her realizing her mistake and screaming after him.

The control room door swings open. "Oh, oh I have something for you." Sharon looks up at Dr. Morales.

"What is it?" She says quickly, he hands her a file everyone looks at each other. "No way." Sharon looks at him and back at the files.

"Well we got the woman." Provenza comes in. "What's going on?" He frowns.

"Not sure the Doctor and the Captain haven't told us yet." Sykes says. Sharon gives the packet to Provenza.

"Dr. Morales, you just gave this whole team a nights rest." Sharon says holding his hand.

"Well Thank you it was nothing really, just my job." He says quickly, grinning.

"Can we be informed, please." Andy says.

"Yes. Lieutenant." She held her hand out for the folder and gives it to Andy. "Francisco Duarte was the Coaches father." They all sigh in disbelief.

"Excuse me Captain what?" Taylor says.

"Lieutenat Flynn, please show the Chief the papers. Now, Detective Sanchez and Detective Sykes I need you to bring in the son and mother please and read them their rights."

"Yes Captain." They get up and go.

"Lieutenant Tao, lets see if we can push processing on the gun." He too disappears.

"Lieutenant Provenza." He still is looking shocked. "You and Lieutenat Flynn should have the honors of finishing he job." She waits for a response.

"No, Captain you should I didn't believe it. I still can't, the driver was the targeted one? An illegal, probably brought over by Ms. Lipe years ago and now the father of the coach." He shakes his head confused.

"Alright Lieutenat. I can do it." She looks at Provenza worried. "Lieutenant Flynn you ready?" She turns to him and he nods. "Lieutenant Provenza please get Deputy Rios in here." He makes a noise of annoyance but dials.

"Dr. Morales, thank you."

"Not a problem captain, I could have had it sooner if we wouldn't have so many cuts." He directs himself to Taylor and leaves.

A few minutes later Sharon is reading the son and his mom their rights.

"We don't need a lawyer." The wife cried.

"How about your son?" Andy asks.

"I don't need it either." He says bitterly.

"Alright so I begin," Sharon opens a folder and pushes it to the wife. "Can you read that out loud?"

She frowns and looks down and gasps. "What no?"

"You mean to tell me that you don't know your husband was son to Francisco Duarte, the man considered only a driver."

"To Francisico, this is impossible. I can assure you my husband did not know it either." She's crying in disbelief.

"He knew Mom." The son speaks.

"What?" She shakes her head.

"I told him." He says staring at the paper Sharon just gave his mom.

"How did you know?" The mom cries.

"I walked in on grandma an this man kissing and I over heard conversations and so I finally did a DNA test between me and him. And I'm his grandson." He says angrily, through tears running down his cheeks but still grinding his teeth out of frustration. "I confronted Dad and he said he was a worthless man anyway." The mother slaps the boy across the face. Sharon jumps, Andy holds her down with a hand on her leg. She reaches for his hand and holds it only briefly.

"Your father would have never said that." The woman says upset.

"Of course he would." The son screamed. "He called me that everytime I missed a hoop. Ryan you are worthless, worthless, worthless!" The boy shouts. The mother sobs, the son wipes his own face, filled of tears.

"Please Ryan tell us where you were at the time of the murder?" Sharon says with a knot in her throat.

"No, no, no. My son did not do this I want a lawyer for him." The mother finally realizes why they are there.

"Your son will be turning eighteen soon he will be taken to prison and convicted there if he is guilty, he will be tried as an adult. He has the rights to choose on his own in this case." Andy says, trying to escort her out.

"Ryan ask for a lawyer." She screams back.

"Tell me where were you during the time your father was shot?" Sharon asks again.

He stays silent. Sharon repeats her question and he stays quiet. They go at this for several minutes. She stands up Andy follows her out.

They find Rios. "You really think this boy is the killer?"

"Yes, but he didn't do it alone." Sharon says running her fingertips through her forehead.

"What's the proof." Rios says quickly.

"That the gun at his home, was used to kill his grandfather." Tao walks up behind them and hands Rios a paper.

"And he was very angry to be related to him." Andy says.

"Alright I'll draw something up." Rios says walking away.

Sharon turns to Andy instinctly. He smiles. Taylor walks out, she moves away. Taylor follows her.

"Captain, please let me know how things end here?" He too seemed a bit defeated.

"Yes, Chief."

Andy frowns from where he stood. She bites her lip in worry and puffs air out and loses his gaze and walks to where Rusty is.

"Hey, come with me to get some food and I will read that paper." He agrees. "Look for me in ten minutes." She walks back to the murder room. "Lieutenant Tao, please call in the order for well dinner now, Rusty and I will pick it up." He nods.

She walks past Andy and into her office, he doesn't care this time and follows her.

"What happened out there?" He asks her.

"I think the Chief knows about us? Or has an idea." Andy closes the door. She explains their talk, how he mentioned Anna.

"We will just have to be more careful." Sharon doesn't say anything, Rusty knocks and comes in.

"Oh, sorry. I will go." He says looking at Andy.

"No, Kid. I will, I need food." Andy leaves, Sharon lets out a noise of annoyance. Rusty looks at her.

"Sorry, lets go and get some food." She says._ Be more careful? What act like they were nothing again? _She didn't understand._ This was all he had to say?_

Rusty pulls her out of her thinking. "Sharon he's upset with me. I told him I had no one to help me and did everything alone and that I didn't need anyone to help me."

Sharon lets out a puff of air. "Rusty?" She says softly, she knows now what was weighing Andy.

"I know you're always there and he didn't want me to tell you but you know I say things that.." Rusty tries explaining himself.

"Rusty, listen to what you're saying. He's not worried about me finding out. You hurt him." Rusty frowns. "If you can say he's not been there for you?"

"Oh god, I didn't think he even cared." Rusty says still not believing her.

"Because he's made of paper?" Sharon says frowning.

"Because I'm just a kid." Rusty says it like nothing.

"Oh Rusty." She sinks into her seat. "Is it a boy thing or is it my luck to have two that are oblivious to things?" She loved to watch them innocently and unconsciously make the other feel good about themselves but she also wished they be more direct sometimes.

"What?" Rusty says, Sharon laughs.

"Forget it. Lets get some food." She puts her purse over her shoulder.

Rusty and Sharon return with the food minutes later. Everyone greedily comes up and takes their food.

"Captain I think I wrote something up that you'll like." Rios comes into the murder room. "Oh dinner." She looks around.

"There are extra burgers in the bag." Provenza says, she frowns and shakes her head.

"No thank you." Her face a little dissapointed.

"There is a salad too." Sharon looks at her hopeful.

"That I will say yes to Captain." Sanchez hands it to her. "Thank you. Now Captain lets go over this." She gives her a folder.

Sharon and Rios decide to interview the boy together while the others watch in the control room.

"Ryan to receive the deal you need to tell us who shot your father? And where your father and grandmother ran their businesses? And anywhere you know your father stored his merchandise. We brought your mother in so she can help you decide." Sharon looks at the mother who is sobbing.

"He'll take it." She says through anger and sadness.

"Mom." The boy says almost not believing his mother would turn him in.

"You'll take it or else you'll be in prison for the rest of your life and I promise you I will not give you a cent of my money."

The boy says nothing for several minutes but then finally breaks the silence. "I'll take it."

"No one is forcing you?" Rios asks.

"No, no one is forcing me." The boy says.

"Whenever you're ready." Sharon tells him.

He doesn't begin immediatley but he does begging with ease. "We weren't supposed to shoot him." A tear runs down his eye. My best friend Steve, the star of the basketball team he shot my Dad. He says it was an accident. When I heard the gun in the back seat the old man unbuckled himself I shot and I ran."

The mother is sobbing she stands up and moves back. Sharon watches her. _To hear that your son killed his grandfather and heard his father get shot and ran, without a hint of remorse how was the mother standing?_

"We staged that old man to hit me while I rode the bike, he pulled over, he held his hands up when he saw the gun. I shot him three times. Steve was supposed to be in the back with my Dad to keep him calm, we were wearing masks. I don't know why it happened I wasn't there." The boy is sobbing uncontrollably.

"Why did you kill him?" The mom cries.

"He was trash trying to ruin what I would one day become; a star, Dad said to never let anything get in my way if people found out that my grandfather was an illegal I would have been turned down by scouts, humiliated by friends." He explains himself with so much pity almost as if begging for mercy.

"Who are you? You are not my son?" The woman shakes her head.

"If you do not calm down you will have to leave Ma'am." Rios says.

"You didn't just shot from fear you shot him three times and ran away from your father." Sharon tells him.

The mother gasps almost as if just hearing the news and leans her body against the wall. "I need to go." She says through a shattering breath, Sharon stands immediatley.

"Mom!" The boy says like a child. "Mom! Please don't leave me." The mother looks at her son and walks to him. The mother hugs her son tightly and they cry together. Sharon watches Rios wipe a tear. She turns her back on them and clears her throat.

"Ma'am are you leaving?" She looks back at them.

The mother runs her hands through the boys hair and clears his tears. She kisses his forehead.

"Yes. I can't hear this anymore." She says not taking her eyes off her son. The son holds his mothers hand trying to pull her back as she moves away.

"One of us needs to go in there." Andy says, moving out but Sanchez is already out the door. He lets out an annoyed breath and turns back to the others who are silent.

"Mom I didn't kill Dad. Please." The mother doesn't look at him, but yanks her hand away sobbing. Sanchez comes in restraining the boy.

He launches his body to the table, startling Sharon and Rios. Sanchez pushes him back. He lets out a scream of dispair. "Mom, please don't leave me." He screams over and over.

The mom stops at the door and watches her son. Ready to come back. Then lets out a loud sob and turns away quickly, Sharon watches her and then back at her son, who is on the the floor sobbing into his knees like a child.

"Thank you Detective Sanchez, I think we are okay." He nods and walks out.

She looks at Rios who can't contain herself and holds up a finger as a sign to hold on and leaves the room, Sharon is left standing alone with a boy sobbing for his mother. She runs her hand through her hair and sits down. She couldn't help but think of Rusty more and worry more, everytime the boy pleaded for his mother to stay. _How many times had Rusty cried for his mothers return? If his mother was here would he tell her what was wrong? _Sharon takes a deep breath and she waits for the crying to subside a little.

"Ryan, when you are ready I need you to sit back down please, we still have a lot to talk about." She tries to hold her voice strong.

Rios comes back in and sits down. Sharon lightly taps her back. Rios looks at her suprised but thankful.

The boy is still crouched onto the floor. "My fathers drugs are in his school office, he had a underground safe, under the floor boards. The locker room office. He has more but I don't know where. My grandmother didn't help him. She knew but didn't do anything. My mother." The boy stops and cries again.

Sharon whispers. "I can't do this." Rios looks at her and realizes she is almost breaking.

Rios clears her throat. "Your mother Ryan, did she know?" She asks through a shaky breath but finishes. This somehow gives Sharon strength. The boy shakes his head. "We need a verbal response."

"No. She didn't." He lets out angrily, standing up quickly.

Sharon and Rios move back on their seats. Sharon holds a hand out protecting Rios instinctively. Andy and Sanchez are up and out of the control room immediatley. The others on their feet, watching the two run out.

Sharon stands up slowly. "Please Ryan, you need to sit down." The boy makes an offensive noise still swaying his arms. Rios stands up and the door swings open.

All three of them are slightly startled. The boy moves back realizing what just happened. Sanchez forces him to sit and Flynn handcuffs his hands. Sharon and Rios remain standing.

"One more move like that and the deal is off?" Andy growls. The boy looks forward and says nothing. He had seen her get hurt too many times he wasn't about to let it happen again.

"Do you understand!?" Sanchez shouts. Sharon cringes and Rios too.

"Yes." The boy says obviously trying to be tough but sounding afraid.

"I'll stay." Andy tells Sanchez.

"I'll be outside." Andy nods and walks behind Sharon and Rios.

They sit back down. "Is there anything else you haven't told us?" Sharon says.

"The gun I used to kill the old man, is in my grandmothers bedroom, I put it there hoping you'd think it was her after my friend told me he had wiped his gun clean. She got us all in this mess." The boys tears are running but he is motionless, soley looking ahead. I ran because I thought my Dad had defended himself and would come out and find me there. I never thought he would be shot and killed. I thought my friend had been shot." He starts crying only his head falling to his chest.

"Alright, I will take this to the judge and I need you to write everything you said down." Rios slides the paper to him. "And if everything you said is true we will make sure you get your deal." Rios stands up, then Sharon.

"Take his handcuffs off please Lieutenant." Andy walks around at Sharon's instructions and removes them.

"Please!" Sharon, Rios and Andy stop at hearing the boy, they turn and look at him. "Tell my Mom, I am sorry," his face and nose running. He is crying uncontrollably. "Sorry that I hurt her and dissapointed her." Rios walks out, the boy lets out a heavy shattering breath. Sharon's head falls slightly. "Tell her I love her."

"We will." Andy says softly knowing Sharon couldn't answer. Sharon walks out first, Andy behind her. Before they close the door they hear him cry like a child and then it closes. Sharon keeps walking and meets the others slowly coming out of the control room.

Sharon motions for her office but turns to them. "Great work, everyone." It came out almost as a lie. "That didn't sound right." She shakes her head trying to find words to say it with more honesty.

"It's alright Captain." Provenza says.

"I can't deliver the news to the coaches mother." She says softly.

"Flynn and I will take it Captain."

"Thank you." She turns and goes to her office.

Andy and Provenza give the grandmother the news and she also cries uncontrollably. She throws herself into Provenza's chest, hitting him. Sharon walks into the control room and walks out quickly when she hears the crying someone in so much pain and waits outside.

"Sharon?" Rusty comes out. "We going home soon?" She smiles weakly.

"Yes, ugh" She points to the control room, wanting to cry. "We are just finishing up." She lets out.

"So who was the killer?"

"Um," she hears footsteps behind her and turns around.

It was Ryan's mother. "Can I see my son?" She lets out crying.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Sharon lets out softly.

"Please, are you a mother?" Sharon nods her eyes welling up with tears. "Then you know no matter what they do, you love them." Sharon smiles her face burning From the tears welling up.

The control room door opens the team freezes as they see the woman there and then Provenza and Andy appear. Sharon looks back at her when she grabs her hands.

"Please, mother to mother." She begs her.

"Yes, your son." Sharon swallows deep in her throat and holds back her tears, "he has a message he wanted us to give you. I think it be better you hear it from him." Sharon's voice breaks at the end.

"Thank you." The mother cries.

"Detective Sykes, please take her to see her son." Sykes moves around everyone and escorts the woman.

"Detective Sanchez, please handcuff him. I don't want him to hurt his mother." Still breaking but not letting the Captain slip away.

"Yes Captain."

She lets out a heavy breath. "Rusty, I just need thirty minutes, then we can go." She looks away from him.

"It was the son." Sharon doesn't look back, she couldn't.

"The son killed the grandfather, a friend killed the father." Andy tells him, Rusty only glares at him in shock and then locks towards Sharon and goes back to his usual place.

Provenza goes into the control room with Tao and Buzz, Andy decides to follow Sharon this time, he opens the door without knocking and closes the door and locks it behind him quickly.

She is standing behind her desk, sitting on it slightly her back facing the door. He walks over to her and takes her shoulder and turns her around. She's crying, he knew it. He doesn't say anything but holds her.

"I'm sorry, it's just that Rusty." She begins.

"I know, you don't need to tell me." He puts his hands on her back and she lays in his chest her hands holding his jacket thight.

He lets her be running his hands through her hair and her back. Neither one speaks her gentle sobs sometimes filling the space. After a while she pulls away. He wipes her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She says looking at his chest.

"For what?" He frowns.

"For ruining your suit." Andy looks at himself and he has tears all over him.

He looks at her in her green eyes, pushing her hair back. "You feel better?" She smiles.

"You don't care about the new suit?" She runs her fingertips were her tears were left.

"No I don't." He says honestly. "I want to know if you're better. The suit can be washed or replaced. You Beautiful, can't." She leans into his neck and stay there for awhile.

Andy holds her around her waist. "Rusty has you, whatever he's going through it would be as hard for him to talk to his mother as it is to talk to you. He's used to being alone but he loves you. Everything will fall in place." She smiles and pulls out.

"How do you know me so well?" Her hands run shapes around his face. He doesn't say anything. The doors sounds, someone was trying to get in. "It's Rusty." She says, Andy lets her go.

"I'll take the other door." He moves towards it, she frowns but doesn't question him.

They knock. "Sharon?" Andy smiles at his voice, she was right.

"Just a minute Rusty." She calls back.

"I'm going to stay at my place." Andy whispers, Sharon frowns. He wasn't upset at Rusty but he also didn't feel like going back to Sharon's placd and pretend to be entirely fine. Plus he knew if Sharon was going to have any possibility of talking to him, he shouldn't be there.

"That'll be twice in a roll." She says frowning, he looks at her softly. "I'm sorry, you can stay at your place." She shakes her head and hands.

"He needs you, not me." Andy says, looking at her carefully. She understood Andy, as much as Rusty wanted to love and trust Andy, it seemed that they had taken a few steps back. Both of them. Andy was hurt and Rusty still seemed to not trust him completely. He moves away.

"Andy, it won't be teasing if you leave without kissing me it'll just be.." He stops her by taking her lips onto his immediately, she sighs, her hands going behind his neck. "..it'll be torture." She finishes." He lets go of her waist but she doesn't let go of him she gives him a gentle kids then releases him.

They open the doors simotaneously, he goes out one as she opens the other one. Rusty walks in and frowns at seeing no one.

"Where's Lieutenant Flynn?" He says still looking around. "Are we going to wait for him?" He asks taking a seat as Sharon grabs her purse.

"No, he's going home." She starts walking out her office Rusty follows her.

"That's twice." He says she smiles.

It was moments like these where Sharon wished she had a recorder so she can play back these moments to the other, so they could hear the things they couldn't or wouldn't say to each other. Then the overwhelming feeling that Rusty wasn't okay and she could do nothing and would be alone to dread these things that come over her. _What was it that had Rusty looking so scared and defeated?_

* * *

_Note: I've been asked for a pregnancy and more so after the last chapter, I am sorry that I may be rupturing dreams here but there will be no pregnancy in my story. If you don't care you can stop reading here but I would like to explain why to those who do._

_I believe age isn't a limit or at least shouldn't be used as an excuse to not live life fully. So I try writing that way for these two because I also believe they are portrayed this way on the show. They both are attractive, strong, independent and I can go on and on. I'd love the idea of a pregnancy because of the maturity it would bring to their relationship._

_(Maturity and age do not mean the same to me. Age is the number of years you have lived and maturity is the outcome of how you've lived through those years and the moments life has put you through.)_

_Even after my spill above. I have decided that because of Sharon's age I will not put in a pregnancy. I think there are other ways this relationship can mature beautifully without a baby. I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone._

_And I will also use this moment to say that I am an absolute fan of Mary McDonnell and believe she is ageless and her work has matured so beautifully over the years. And I believe she too takes on the spirit of not letting age be an obstacle and I absolutely love that. Alright I will stop because I can go on forever._


	6. Washed by the Water

_Thank you; for reading and for all the incredible words you encourage me with. The topic that surrounds this chapter has been played out in my mind many times, in many ways but this finally felt right. This was the reason for my buildup of Rusty's behavior in the last chapters, I refused to believe Sharon wouldn't notice the change in his behavior. So for all those who have asked for the topic of the threatening letters to come up, this is for you. I know it's been a long wait so please, enjoy!_

_Oh, there is a little smut in here so __**this chapter is rated M.**_

* * *

Andy waits impatiently for Sharon at her place. He hears a door open and then a second slam. He closes his eyes, thankful that Rusty had come home with her, the sound of the second door was his confirmation. He hears her sigh and drop to the couch he walks through the wall separation.

"Beautiful." He says softly.

"Andy?" She jumps out of the couch and stops, he smiles at her and she walks to him quickly and wraps her hands around him. She breathes in his smell, he runs his hand along her back. "Thank you for being here." She pulls out and looks at him weakly.

"Not sure where else I'd be." He embraces her again.

"Just since you've been sleeping at your place," she says into his chest. "I didn't expect you."

"I needed to make sure you and the kid were alright." She pulls away and looks at him.

"It was awful," she closes her eyes trying to no relive it. "There was shouting and offensive stuff said between all of us. Rios the Chief, me and even Rusty." She lays her forehead into his chest. He runs his hands up her back.

"I wish I could have been there to help." He whispers.

"I know what they say is right, Rusty broke his agreement to be honest with us. He put himself in danger and the others on the squad. He could have affected the case. But I..."

"You love him. I understand." She lets out a heavy sigh. _Why was he the only one that understood her?_ She gives him a gentle kiss then she walks to the kitchen. "Sharon before you serve yourself wine." She turns around and looks at him, smiling. _How did he know her so well? Then it fades, why was he stopping her?_

"I can't have wine?" She says worried.

"You can but what's going to happen with Rusty?" He leans against the space that divides the kitchen and living room. _Or maybe he didn't understand her?_

"What do you mean?" She walks away swallowing deep in her throat. Andy couldn't ask for her to let him go. _Not him too_. "He's going to stay here." She says casually and takes out a glass an pours herself a heavy glass.

"Sharon?" He questions her worried.

"Andy?" Hers is more playful than offended, she holds out the glass beside her. He huffs and walks away. She takes a delicate drink rolls her eyes and follows him. "You're leaving?" She watches him tie his shoes.

"You have nothing in your fridge. You have wine." He's putting on his jacket. "I have water. I need food." She can't help but laugh. "You think this is funny." She laughs harder. He stops and smiles.

"I'm sorry," her laughing holding her from talking. "But we really do need food." She laughs louder.

Andy watches her both amused and fascinated. "Sharon." He tries getting through to her.

"Stop, if you talk to me.." She makes some sort of snorting sound and lets out a heavy breath. "I'll laugh more." Her laughter overwhelms the room.

They hear Rusty's door open. She tries stopping but can't.

"Hey Kid," Andy says smiling broadly.

"What's going on?" He looks at Sharon confused.

"She's laughing." Andy says with a grin.

"I'm laughing." Sharon says right after Andy which makes her laugh more.

"I thought you were crying." This makes her laugh harder. Andy laughs too.

"What's so funny?" Rusty asks a little frustrated, Sharon shrugs. "There is no food in the house." Andy lets out a louder chuckle.

"No disrespect but you two are insane, you know that right?" Sharon nods. Rusty giggles too.

"I'm going to the grocery store. Want to come?" Andy asks Rusty trying to stop his own laughter. He looks at Rusty.

"Mmm." She sips some wine. "I want to come." Her laugh is subsiding.

"Then I have to go." Rusty walks away. Sharon raises her eyebrows still drinking the wine.

"He can't be alone anymore." Andy says as he look at Rusty. She pulls the cup of wine away bitting her bottom lip, frowning and shaking her head. Her hand going through her hair.

"Escorted at all times, watched at all times, even at school." She lets out a heavy sigh and then a chuckle, she smiles. "I'm not laughing at him." She clarifies trying to clear her smile, but laughs even more.

"You are absolutely adorable." Andy reaches her. Her tongue between her teeth grinning. Her hand with the the empty glass goes behind his back and he wraps his arms around her. Her cheeks are rosy because of the wine and all the laughing, she begins to chuckle again. He smiles.

"I hear music." She says in a singsong voice her hand going in circles besides their heads, He pulls back with his neck looking at her. Questioning her, she grins, putting her hand behind his neck.

Andy suddenly understands. "Hmm. Will you dance with me?" He asks her softly.

"I thought you'd never ask." She says tauntingly.

She pulls away putting down her glass. He grabs hold of her hand, she puts her body against his and they hold each other. He moves her and spins her. Rusty comes out and sees them, they are laughing at each other. He sneaks around and turns on the stereo system.

Sharon stops. "I really do hear music now," she says playfully. Andy laughs and they see Rusty.

"Dance with me?" She holds out her hand to Rusty still smiling.

"I don't know how." He steps back, frowning.

"We promised you dance lessons." Sharon says still extending her hand.

"I turned it on for you two, now I regret it." He looks embarrassed.

"First rule never say no to a lady when she asks you to dance." Andy says smiling, Rusty looks at him then he gives in, Sharon smiles.

She holds frame, grinning at him, he takes her hand and hesitates putting it on her back. Sharon rolls her eyes, grabbing his hand and puts it on the middle of her back. Andy watches them smiling.

"Alright, Mr. Instructor, what's next?" She tells Andy.

"I'm the instructor?" Andy asks smiling.

"Well I just follow I don't know what I'm doing, the man leads." She looks at him seriously.

"You have your moves." Andy says running his eyes down her body.

"Okay guys, not the moment." Rusty says uncomfortable.

Sharon looks at Rusty and shakes her head. "Your right." She looks at him seriously. Andy is highly amused at them.

He steps in telling Rusty what he should do. They struggle at first but then he gets the hang of it.

"Now you can hold your hand out and let her spin, she will know what to do. Kid you keep doing what your doing." Sharon spins and meets him. They continue dancing. The music style changes to some more modern hip hop, dance music and Rusty lets go of his hold of Sharon.

Andy laughs. "Kid maybe you can teach us this?"

"No, I can't dance this either." Rusty says backing away.

They look at Sharon. "I don't need lessons." She says grinning.

"Oh no Sharon, don't." Rusty says, moving to the system to turn it off.

Andy stops him. "I want to see this." He crosses his arms across his chest. And grins.

"Oh I can't watch this." Rusty walks away as Sharon starts dancing.

She moves to the beat Andy smiles and she moves towards him.

"No." He tells her, she grabs his arms and starts moving him.

"Listen to the music Andy." She smiles. He starts to dance too. Not as fluid as her but he moves nonetheless. Rusty comes back.

"You have to be kidding me." He shakes his head. "Am I the adult in this family?" A warmth flooded Sharon,_ it certainly felt like a family. It was a family._

Sharon looks at Andy, still dancing. He stopped. Rusty turns red. He implied that they were a family, Andy had thought of it that way many times, but it was said out loud.

"Dance Rusty or else I will make a officer stand at the door of your room." She says still dancing.

"You wouldn't." He looks at her intently.

"Oh she will." Andy says smiling at her, Rusty joins them and they all take turns making fools of themselves.

Several minutes later the music continues but they stop, Rusty walks over and turns it down and goes to the kitchen.

"I'm exhausted." Sharon says walking to the couch. Andy stops her from sitting and sits in the single couch first. She frowns.

"It's more comfortable then the others." He says defending himself.

"Alright." She sits on top of him, not facing him. Looking straight ahead.

"And this is what? Payback." He says amused, looking at her slender frame, but gentle curves, she was incredibly beautiful.

"Yes. It's your punishment." She says looking at her phone.

"No, this is my prize," he groans his hands running through her waist around her, he kisses her back.

As much as she delighted in his touch, Rusty was only a wall away and it had been too long since they'd been together, she was afraid of not being able to control herself.

"Andy." She stands up. He frowns, standing up giving her the seat. She takes it quickly, smiling at him, he leans into the couch giving the armrest his weight. "Rusty is in the kitchen." She says softly. _Oh his lips, kissing, _that she had done but still none the less she always melted with his kisses.

He looks up. "One kiss, just one." She sits up and gives him a quick peck but Andy grabs her chin and holds her. She hums into his kiss. "I didn't know you had those moves." He says playfully beginning to move away from her and starts dancing. "Maybe you can show them to me when we are alone." He says quietly.

She laughs. "Alright, enough." She stands up and slaps his chest. He holds her hand and continues dancing. She smiles and starts again too.

Sharon wraps her hands around Andy's neck and he stops dancing putting his around her back.

"I love you." She says kissing him.

"I do too." He says kissing her neck.

He sways her from side to side. "You promise to love me this much forever." She asks him almost as a teenager.

"Forever and more and more each day." He says dramatically. She smiles.

"Even while I am gaining weight and growing old?" She grumbles frowning.

"Gaining weight?" He frowns.

"Yes, I need to start watching my figure, things aren't fitting right." She tugs at her clothes.

He leans into her ear. "I see it frequent and feel it, it's doing just fine." His hands holding her bottom. She's red when he looks at her. "Don't do a thing, please." He growls. She shakes her head, not being able to contain a smile.

"You sir have not seen me in two weeks." Her tone is more of resentment. He smiles, starting to squeeze her with his hands she puts her hands on his, where they or grabbing her butt. "That may be fine." She grabs his hands and puts them on her waist. "But this is not." She frowns again.

"Oh I prefer to differ, can I show you." His hands begging to pull out her blouse.

"Andy, Rusty!" She whispers a scolding.

"Rusty!?" Andy calls out loudly, Sharon frowns.

"Yes?!" He calls back.

"Don't come out for about thirty minutes." He calls back. She slaps his arm and pulls away.

"Rusty ignore him." Sharon says glaring at Andy.

"I think Andy will win this one." Rusty says back. She frowns at his casualness. Andy laughs, reaching for her again.

His hands going up her blouse. She pulls them out, "Can I just feel a little bit." He whispers.

"No, Andy," she loses the fight as he is stronger.

"Here, that's all. I'll rest them here." He's holding her waist caressing her.

"So what does this do for you?" She asks him a little defensive.

"To prove to you that I love to touch you, because it is you. Do not do anything to change that. You are beautiful every inch of you," she rolls her eyes. "You have nothing to say your gaining weight from, from where?" He keeps his eyes on hers.

"Andy, this makes me feel uncomfortable." She turns away, he turns and pulls his hands out of her shirt and brings them to her face to make her look at him.

"I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable." He says gently.

"No I mean to talk about my body weight and flaws and.." She tugs at her clothes.

"Stop, Sharon. Every time I see you, you look damn fine." He runs his hands along her body. She laughs. "Serious. Your hair, your perfume, your outfits, your shoes. You do it perfect. But then I get to take all of that off." His hand goes to the zipper on the side of her skirt. She gasps. He moves her hand away from closing it and puts his hand on the skin that is exposing. His eyes never leave hers.

"Andy," she says through a tremble.

"You look perfect with out any of it." His hand goes down lower inside her skirt.

"Andy, I know I'm saying no but my body wants nothing more than for you to continue." Her words coming out really fast. "And you can do with me whatever you want in the bedroom tonight."

His eyes light up, his hands stops, drifting but hold her. "Anything?" He says grinning.

"Yes, anything! But please don't continue, Rusty is in there and I don't feel comfortable doing..." Andy pulls out his hand. "Thank you." She says her breathing heavy.

"You said anything. Like just spend time in your neck." He kisses her in the neck, "or better yet on your legs," his fingertips caress her thigh. "And your thighs, oh helping you get ready until your panting, he kisses her breastbone." He pulls away grinning.

"Stop it, stop it." She moves away from him, Andy smiles. "Oh God." She walks back towards him and puts a hand on his chest. "Rusty are you ready for the grocery store?" She closes her eyes tightly.

"I forgot to finish this for class give me twenty minutes." He says back.

"She grabs his shirt before Rusty is even finished. She is pulling him into a kiss, then talking onto Andy's lips, "the room please."

It was if something had taken over her, he follows her as she walks, the door closes behind them and they lock it.

Rusty shakes his head. "And I'm the teenager." He continues writing.

Andy has her shirt off immediately. Her arms wrapped around him. "Andy I'm so wet."

"Good god Sharon." These words ignites something in him. He pulls her skirt down.

"Please." She says in a shrill.

"The bathroom." She nods. They move to bathroom, both half dressed, stumbling through, as they kiss passionately. The door closes behind them. They finish undressing each other, his lips always along her skin, making her tremble more and more. He walks her into the shower and runs his finger gently around her clit she moans desperately then he thrust two fingers into her. She gasps.

"Shit." She clenches them. He licks her nipple. She moans. Her hand reaches behind her and turns the water on. She understood Andy now, she wouldn't have to restrain herself from screaming too much. Andy's three fingers moving in and out. She sees Andy's face of desperation and she pulls out his had, but it causes her to whimper. The water is pouring over them. He frowns at her gesture, until she grabs him and puts his hands on her ass. He understands, he lifts her a little where she's on her toes, she grabs him. He moans and she guides him into her.

"Oh, oh, oh." She repeated. "Andy...Ah!" She lets out a scream of pleasure.

Andy was doing something different that she hadn't felt before, she didn't understand it. She didn't care, it felt incredible.

"Don't stop Andy." She pants out.

"Sharon, you feel so..good." He bites her neck, which sends something through her, her nails scratching his back. He jolts, making her shout.

"Faster please." She moans. There would be time for them to go slow later, she just needed to reach her peak, she's been craving this for too long. He understood and felt the same need as her.

He obeys and practically begins slamming her into the wall. "Yes, yes, don't stop." She says.

"Dear God, your voice." He whispers. She smiles through her panting. He groans loudly and they both come a moment later. Their bodies shaking against each other, breathing heavily and the water running over them. She is hanging onto him breathing the water from her face. He pushes her head back and kisses her neck.

"You are absolutely beautiful." He says on her neck.

She brings her head back straight and kisses him, breathing hard she moans onto his lips, she takes his mouth into hers.

"Andy, I'm so in love with you." He grins and continues kissing her.

They pull apart. Sharon groans and she trembles lightly Andy holds her steady. She puts her head back into the water and runs her hands over her face and through her hair.

He kisses her neck again, putting his hands on her hips. She closes her eyes.

"Andy." She says weakly.

He pulls away. "Yes Beautiful?" He kisses her face, with gentle kisses all over.

"I can do this all day." He grins and raises his eyebrows with a flicker in his eyes. "I'm fascinated by you Andy." He kisses her jawline and then her neck.

"Do I still get to do whatever I want with to you in bed tonight?" His hands applying pressure on her lower back.

"Oh God! Andy get out of the shower please." He frowns."I'm so turned on right now." Andy turns the water to cold. "Andy!" Sharon screams.

"We both need to cool down." He smiles and gets out. Sharon turns the water to hot and takes that unplanned shower, he had so delicately invited her into.

"I feel awful." She says as he showers and he dries off.

"Well that's a morale boost." He says sarcastically, frowning.

She laughs. "No, no." The water turns off. "Oh God you're fantastic." Andy smiles. "I meant with Rusty, he obviously knew we came in here." She opens the door and Andy hands her a towel, "I don't know what got over me. Is he going to think I'm being unsupportive?"

Andy watches her dry off. "Sharon?" She looks up, "I'm taking Rusty serious and all but, "Dear God you're hot." She rolls her eyes and steps out. "Gorgeous, he reaches her nude body, he's wrapped in a robe. "If you feel uncomfortable with any part of yourself, I swear to do my best and make you love it." She kisses him and pulls away wrapping herself in the towel. He growls out of disapproval, she smiles.

"Thank you." She says. "I will leave memos on the night stand for you." Her words sarcastic, she walks to the mirror. He laughs and enjoys watching her walk away.

"And with Rusty, the only thing we can do there is try to be as normal as we possibly can. His whole life is going to change again. We better keep everything else that we can, well normal." He watches her intently, only admiring her.

"I can't believe I didn't know Andy." She stops brushing her hair and looks at herself in the mirror. "I mean how didn't I pick it up?" She says it, practically scolding herself.

"You did pick it up Sharon. He didn't tell you. Remember days ago we all attempted to talk to him, the whole team you had that discussion with him and ever since then you haven't been able to sleep right, you didn't drop it."

He tries making her understand she isn't at fault. He knew how much she was going to beat herself up for not finding out before the others. Rios and the Chief had told her about the letters, not Rusty.

"Yes, I haven't slept well but also because whatever happened between the two of you has kept you sleeping at you place for two weeks." She turns to face him with a frown.

"I'm sorry." He says feeling guilty.

Andy had decided to only come over a few times a week and have dinner with them and go home. He was worried that Rusty wasn't talking to Sharon because he never gave him the time to. Or that Rusty didn't trust him as much as he thought.

"No, no, no. Stop!" She walks towards him and wraps her hands around him. "Sleep with me tonight." She looks at him almost begging him with her eyes.

He smiles "Of course, only because of the offer you made earlier." She slaps him on his chest, he laughs. "No, I want to stay because I really do miss you." He gives her a gentle kiss.

She walks to her closet and pulls out a casual dress for her and a pair of jeans and t-shirt for Andy.

"Oh, thank you beautiful." He says watching her set the clothes on the bed.

His multitude of clothes, shoes and things at home had slowly drifted to Sharon's. Sometimes he made an overnight bag to stay at his own place.

"Oh, no problem." She returns to her closet and pulls out shoes for both of them.

Andy has his jeans on when she comes out. "Beautiful, I'm staying. You don't need to convince me by spoiling me." He says amused.

"I'm sorry, just like the idea of dressing you." She frowns putting his shoes down next to the bed and looking at him, waiting for a reaction.

"Please." He sits on the bed and she smiles and she picks up the t-shirt and puts it over his head and kisses him.

"You don't need to tease, I won't do it again." She says pulling away. He finishes putting his shirt and grabs her from behind.

"You can dress me any day you want." He kisses her neck, his arms tight around her. He kisses her shoulder, where the wrapped towel exposes, he trails kisses along her exposed back.

"Andy! Rusty is waiting." She says softly, her eyes closed, her body giving into his touch.

He lets go making her frown that he can't see and walks to the closet and takes out his jacket. She slips on her dress and he zips it up from the back, before she can ask him too.

They had begun to work so easily alongside each other this way. At home and at work, it was comfortable and natural now. They knew each others thoughts well enough before they said them out loud.

"Thank you." She says grinning, shifting in the dress.

"You look beautiful." He tells her, she smiles.

She can't tell he wants to say something but is hesitant. "Just say it." He looks at her. "Whatever it is you want to say, just say it. He smiles.

"Sharon, you know I really adore the kid." _And now he's about to say the words everyone else had been saying_. "I've stayed away from sleeping here with you for two weeks trying to see if it would help. Are you sure the best thing is to keep him here?" He is standing at the foot of her bed.

_And he did_. "Excuse me? Of all people, I thought you'd be the one to understand." She looks at him offended and upset.

"Oh no, I knew I shouldn't have asked." She is about to open the door, to storm out. "Beautiful, I'm worried about you." She stops. "Of course the kid could be no where better than here, no where." She turns around and looks at him. "But this getting letters threatening his life. What if they target you?" He sits on the corner of her bed, looking at her helplessly.

He had held everything in from the moment the team found out. He was furious, worried, scared and ready to protect both Rusty and Sharon with anything and everything.

"Whoever is writing them isn't addressing them here, they don't know he's with me." She walks over to him and grabs his hands and puts them around her. And she runs her hands through his face. "I am fine. You don't need to worry." She tries to console him, looking into his saddened eyes.

"That's what Rusty said." He says not satisfied with her answer, pulling away a little as he stands up.

She holds him tighter. "But I'm not lying to you. Alright!" She says trying to get through to him.

"I'm scared." He says honestly. Sharon's heart jumps a beat. _He was scared, _she had ignored the fact that he too was affected by this.

"Oh My Love, I'm sorry." She runs her hands through his hair and gives him a kiss in his chest then on the mouth. "I've been thinking of Rusty and myself." She rests her forehead on his chin. "I have you to protect me. Right?" She says pulling away and looking at him, smiling.

"Sharon, it's not a game." He says defensively.

"I know and I'm not treating it that way. But I'm safe. If something is to happen, I promise I will tell you but there is no way I will let Rusty go." She looks at him carefully.

"I'm not asking you too, nor do I want him to go. But.."

"No there is no but.."

"Yes there is. If something goes wrong, I don't want to lose either of you and worse both of you." He says holding her tighter. She sees the sadness the loneliness in his eyes.

"You won't lose me." She runs her hands from the collar to his chest. "Tell me that you'll be here to protect me though." She looks up at him.

"Yes I will, without a doubt." He says kissing her, she grips his shirt for the duration of their kiss and then she lets her grip go and runs her hands up and down. "No matter what, you'll tell me if your threatened or if you feel like someone is coming after you, or if you're in danger?" His voice stern.

"I promise. You'll be the first to know." She looks at him and smiles sweetly.

"Is it wrong that I'm mad at Rusty?" He says ready for a growl.

"No because I'm furious." She moves away from him. "I understand his reasoning he was scared to lose this stabability or for me to get hurt. But I asked him. I tried figuring it out. He didn't trust me." She shakes her head as she puts her shoes on.

"Your upset at yourself more though, aren't you?" He watches her.

She lets out a heavy sigh and faces him. "Yes, because I shouldn't have let things just go. I should have pushed and been persistent. Now I have Rios and Taylor on me. And I don't know why Rusty can't trust me." She stops and faces him.

"He trusts you. He's afraid to lose you." She knew it too but even being scared out of her mind, she was upset.

"Rios is putting officers outside my door as long as Rusty is here. Something I've been asking for since the beginning. Taylor finally gave in. I guess my badge isn't as mighty as he thought." She comes into a sudden realization as she puts on some earrings and he watches her from the foot of the bed. "Wait, no. That means." The color from her face drains.

"I can't be here every night or take Rusty to school and pick him up with the frequency I did." Andy smiles weakly.

"Oh no." She says dissapointed.

"We will figure it out. Ready for our last day of freedom." He says jokingly.

"Oh no. We are about to be even more confined." She says feeling heartbroken.

"So you come over to my place more often. Not to sleep over I know, just to sneak away." He smiles.

"Rusty is about to be smothered by patrol 24/7. He hates them just picking him up at school." She feels a heaviness for Rusty fall upon her.

"He'll be fine. You'll be fine." Andy says as they walk out.

"Will you be fine?" She turns and asks him.

"We'll see." He says playfull, she smiles.

"Rusty you ready?" Sharon asks as they enter the living room.

"That was past thirty minutes." He says from the couch, flipping through channels.

"We took a shower and.." Sharon starts.

"Oh god, I don't need to hear the details." He stands up from the couch. Sharon shakes her head and Andy grins. "Andy?"

"Yeah Kid?" He frowns.

"I'm sorry about all of this, it's not only affecting Sharon but you too. I was being selfish and only thinking of myself. And anything I said to offend you." He says it all quickly, Sharon smiles, stepping out of the way as she was still caught between them.

"No Rusty." Andy tries stopping him.

"You have done a lot for me. You have kept a promise no other man has been able to." He shrugs. "And I repay you by acting bratty and making you worry and lying to the both of you." Sharon smiles at Andy. "I should be thanking you." Andy is overwhelmed but in a good way and takes a moment to gather his words, Sharon puts a hand behind his back and he puts one behind hers.

Sharon knew how much one another meant to each other but they never had conversations like these. She was happy to have them express to each other some gratitude, some kind of love.

"Kid, thank you. And don't worry about it. All is forgotten as long as your safe and Sharon is safe, I'm fine." He smiles, Rusty nods.

"Thanks." They both look a little uncomfortable.

"And don't let this get awkward because it's not." Sharon says annoyed, pulling away from Andy.

"Yeah, can you start sleeping here so Sharon won't be walking around here like a zombie." Rusty says.

Andy smiles and looks at Sharon, who is watching him hopeful and excited. "I'll try, with your new security team." Andy says. "I'm not sure how regularly I can."

"Oh shoot, I messed that up for you too." Rusty says quilty.

"Rusty stop." Sharon says walking towards the door.

"Yeah stop kid, you didn't mess anything up. We just want you to be safe." He puts a hand on his shoulder, a gesture Sharon had never seen him do before and he rubs it and pulls it away. It felt natural and normal for Andy and Rusty knew it wasn't a grand gesture but it is between the two of them.

"You can be all hold-my-hand in love today." Rusty says annoyed.

"What?" They say together both amused and frowning.

"I mean just as pay back, I mean it isn't really but please it'll make me feel better." He says honestly.

"Like I can do this." He grabs Sharon with one arm and pulls her in tight and kisses her. Rusty frowns.

"Yeah like that." He grumbles and walks away.

Sharon doesn't let go of him, putting a hand behind his neck. They pull apart and smile.

"Ready Beautiful?" He says looking into her eyes.

"Can you do that more often?" She says softly still holding him.

"What?" He squints at her, wondering.

"Just grab me and kiss me?" She smiles.

He pulls her in again and lifts her a little, her toes off the ground her hands around his face they kiss, she makes a small noise of pleasure.

Rusty comes back. "I meant out there." He grumbles. Sharon pulls out smiling at him, Andy doesn't put her down. "Guys please, I'm starving." Sharon frowns and Andy puts her down, he links his hand with Sharon's more to tease Rusty but glad to have her close.

"Lets go?" Rusty walks ahead as Sharon stands in front of Andy as they walk to give him another kiss. They seperate and leave together.

They stuff a cart with food, Andy pays. Sharon fighting him over it at the register, but finally letting Andy take it. They return home and unpack together, Sharon had no time to stock the fridge with the cases being so loaded. They had gone through their leftovers and too much takeout, it was nice to be in the kitchen preparing food. It was simple sandwiches and a salad. They all ate quickly, being hungry and tired.

"I should go to bed." Rusty says.

"An officer will pick you up.." Sharon begins.

Rusty cuts her off. "...I know and take me to school, he will drop me off at your office and only till you have your eyes on me you will send him off." Rusty doesn't look at Sharon but she hangs her head a little and swallows deep in her throat. Andy frowns at Rusty and looks over at Sharon and puts a hand on her back. "If I need to come home another officer will escort me to the door and wait there until you come home and send him down stairs." His voice annoyed and mockingly.

"I'm not doing this to hurt you?" She says, Rusty finally looks at her as she gets up from her seat, Andy's hand falling to the table.

"Sorry Sharon." Rusty says, Andy shoots him a glare, she washes the dishes. "Sharon, I'm just overwhelmed." He tries explaining himself.

"Good night Rusty," Andy says and Sharon then turns to face him. He nods and walks away.

Sharon stands there looking at nothing, wanting to run or scream. Do something that'd make her stop feeling so scared for Rusty. So angry, so upset.

"So when can I scold him." Andy says upset. Sharon shakes her head. "Is he too old for a spanking?"

"You spanked..?" She stops herself and moves on.

"No I never used spanking as a method of good parenting. Maybe that is why I was so terrible. And kindness and love doesn't seem to get through to him." He is tapping his cup on the table.

"He's overwhelmed Andy. He said it." She says thickly, he turns around in his seat and looks at her.

"And you're not?" She sighs, he stands up. "I'll finish here you go on and pick out our clothes for tomorrow," she smiles at him and he kisses her forehead and she goes.

He cleans up and puts away everything and turns off all the lights and walks to the bedroom. The bed is still made, he goes to the bathroom and she's not there.

"Sharon?" He calls worried.

"I'm in the closet." He walks to it and finds her sitting on the floor in her pajamas, playing with a pair of his shoes.

"Hey Beautiful, he crunches down, he sees her face filled with tears. "Oh," he lets out a heavy sigh. "I shouldn't have left you alone." He stands up and goes to the bed and draws the covers. He goes back and crunches again and puts a hand on her back. "Come here, grab my neck." She puts an arm around him. And he puts an arm under her legs and pulls her up, carrying her like a child, to her bed. He sits down with her on his lap on the bed.

She reclines onto his chest, he pushes her up by her thighs as he holds her along her back and holding one of her hands in her lap. "I'm sorry." She sobs. "I thought I would be fine." She stops.

"You're not Sharon." He holds her tight as she cries. "You can't pretend to be alright if your not." He holds her tighter as he feels she tries to hold him tighter. It breaks his heart to hear her, he listens to her sob and sniffle, a silence then a shattering breath that shakes her whole body filled of emotion. He closes his eyes, _he felt like he should protect her but how? What could he do?_

She finally talks. "I'm supposed to be strong for him..."

Andy kisses her head. "You are incredibly strong, crying and breaking down, doesn't mean you are weak. It shows us we are alive Beautiful. That we have feelings. You love him and are afraid to lose him." He rubs his hand on her waist.

"He thinks I could stop them from patrolling him." She pulls out, her eyes red. "That's insane." She wipes her face. "And even if I could I wouldn't." She looks at her hands both now in her lap, playing with his hand. "I don't care if he's going to hate me, I will not let him get hurt." She wipes a last tear and looks at him. Her body lightly shaking from crying so much. But he can tell she's trying to bottle everything up again.

He frowns. "Don't do this." She frowns. "You are shutting yourself out from me, whatever comes next I'll be here." He runs a hand along her cheek and she lets out a heavy breath, her hand going to his. A shaky breath coming out.

"Andy what if they take him? What if he runs? What if I'm not there to protect him? What if they hurt him?" Her tears run again. "What if I never see him again?" She climbs off his lap and into the bed. He stands up and watches her as she pulls the covers over her, her knees up against her.

Andy takes a deep breath, Sharon looks at him but he isn't looking at her. He closes his eyes.

"Sharon." She doesn't respond, he turns to her. She's looking at him. "You have to promise me, that whatever happens you'll stop doing this." She can hear a heaviness in his voice.

She sniffles and her voice stuffy. "What am I doing?" She lets out a small shaky breath.

"Your distancing yourself from everyone, even me." She looks at him. He was right, she's lived so long defending her children on her own. She didn't know how to do it with help. She had no one to cry to before. To hug, or to share the heavy burdens with.

"Andy," she lets out a deep breath, "I just don't want to cry anymore." His eyes lighten up. "Rusty means the world to me. You mean the world to me. I should be strong for him." She stops and looks at him delicately. "And I don't want you to think I'm weak. It's always been the strong Captain Raydor that you know." She puts her face into her knees.

Andy huffs air and pulls the blankets up and climbs into the bed with her. She looks up, he pulls her legs out and sits next to her facing her. "I know you. The Captain Raydor and Sharon and Beautiful they are all the same person to me." His hand pushes her hair back and wipes her tears. "Whether you are crying, upset, happy whatever it is I take you completely. Rusty needs you, but he needs you whole not broken." He holds his hand along her neck behind her ear his thumb caressing her cheek. If you don't let yourself feel you'll break. You can't hold everything inside forever."

They sit silently for awhile. "I'm not trying to push you away." She takes his hand from her face and kisses his palm and holds tight of it. "I'm just used to doing this whole mothering thing on my own. Even if.." Her voice breaks. She knew she didn't need to finish by the way Andy looked at her. _Even if I'm not his mom_. She couldn't say it because she certainly loved him as much as she loved her children. "I know he had had a hard life. I know he misses his mother. God, I know I make his life miserable sometimes." She sighs, Andy tightens his grip of her hand.

"But it hurts when he turns back to the harsh Rusty." She nods and puts a hand on his chest, he sits back next to her and pulls her in. She rests on him, her tears running.

"Andy?" She calls him calmly.

"Yes, Beautiful." He says, his voice also filled of emotion.

"What if we can't find this person? The one writing the letters?" Her voice trembles on his chest. "You should have read them, they aren't just any letters anymore.

"We will find him. And you and the kid can go back to living normally. We can all go back to living normally." He grabs her tighter. _What if this person continues this way and is never caught_? Andy was having the same doubts in his mind.

"I know you said you were scared too Andy. I'm sorry too.." She wanted to apologize for pilling her fears on his.

He doesn't let her finish. "Stop, you know what this does? Makes me know that I'm not insane. Questioning things. Now I know that you feel the same way. That I'm not being an idiot with doubts and fears. Now I know what you're really feeling and I could help you."

"Can you just hold me? I just need you to hold me." She moves her hand to his neck and her head closer on his chest.

"I need to change." She whimpers as he tries moving away. "No I won't get up." _He wasn't going to let her go, not if she wasn't ready. _"But lets rest." He moves down pulling her with him and he rests his head on a pillow and she drifts off to sleep on his chest. She was exhausted from sleepless nights, from all the emotions that day, the only thing that ever helped her through moments like these was hearing Andy's breathing and feeling him close. Andy on the other hand doesn't sleep very much, worried about what is going to happen next. Sharon wouldn't stand it if she lost Rusty. And he couldn't stand losing either of them.

* * *

_Note: I battled with this chapter, it's one that I had been writing multiple drafts of. I wanted Sharon to break down, to feel the pain of possibly losing Rusty. Her love for him taking over her anger but I also wanted her to continue living; because even when the world crumbles at our feet everything around us keeps going so we have to, too. _

_Please let me know what you think. And I do welcome suggestions. Thank you._


	7. Suitcase

_Thank you for all the comments and reviews. To __**inmas13 **__The italic writing within the chapter is Sharon's thoughts and sometimes Andy's sorry if I confused you all or if I flip flopped to a narrator point of view. I'll try to stick to only Sharon and sometimes Andy thoughts, if only doing Sharon's thoughts will make it a better read please let me know. _

_Now I ask you all to take a deep breath! For all of you that have been with me from the beginning know what that means. Please Enjoy!_

* * *

They just finished a difficult case and Sharon sits in her chair behind her desk. She regrets her decision as she fells like she will have no strength to get up anymore. She slips her shoes off and stretches her feet.

A knock comes at the door. "Come in." She smiles as she sees him come in. He closes the door and locks it. "I understand the closing the door but not locking it." _How could he look so handsome after sixteen hours of work?_

"I thought since we were alone." He smiles at her.

"Not in here Andy." She says roughly and he frowns.

"Everyone's gone." He continues and moves closer to her desk.

"So it's still the office," she runs her hands down her legs and groans.

"You're tired." He says frowning and looking at her carefully.

"Very." She looks at him and her eyes almost close on her. "How are you not?" She slips her shoes back on.

"Lets go home." He says quickly and then looks at her apologetically. She smiles, he gets red. "I mean lets go back to your place." He knows it's no use.

"It's fine you can call it home. I like that you consider it that." She says softly, he smiles. "Andy can you just massage my neck a little?" She rubs her own hands on her neck.

He looks at her worried. "Yeah of course." He puts his jacket and papers down and comes around the desk, she stands up and he slowly massages her shoulders first, slowly applying pressure and then her neck. She whimpers instantly, he frowns. He wasn't even touching her he slowly runs his fingers through her neck.

"That feels so good." She says softly. He continues until she says, "Thank you," and turns around and gives him a gentle kiss, lightly putting a hand on his chest. Andy aren't you tired of this hiding around even when we leave her?" She looks extremely tired, he had never seen her this way before.

"Well it's better then not being with you." He wraps his hands behind her back, She closes her eyes and puts her hands and head into his chest. "Beautiful, are you alright?" He asks worried.

"Yes, why?" She hums from his chest.

"You've just been so tired and out of energy." He rubs his hand up and down on her back.

"I know and I can't catch up with myself." She says angrily but still in his chest, her eyes open now.

"Where's Rusty?" He asks kissing her hair, still frowning worrying about her.

"With Lieutenant Tao, he's taking him for dinner and then dropping him off at home." She pulls out and looks up at him. "Home." She smiles a weak smile, he gives her a gentle kiss.

"Well then no having to divert and outsmart an officer." He smiles.

She frowns. "No, he should be back before we get there." Andy frowns. "It's hard I know, you can sleep at your place don't worry about me." She felt the words come out so cold, she knew he was going to feel them that way too. _Sharon stop pushing him away._

"Sharon you've told me that every night this past week, since these officers have been around. Do you want me to stay at my place? I won't be upset." He still holds her tight.

She looks at him devastated. "No, I'm sorry." She almost cries it out.

"Listen, I'll take you home make sure you have dinner," his hands go through her hair. "That you fall asleep and then I'll sneak back to my place." He smiles.

"That's crazy." She shakes her head and puts her head back into his chest. _That's the last thing I want, for him to leave._

"You've been distant with me. I just want to make sure you're okay I know this whole thing with Rusty is weighing you down, but it feels like there is something else there too, that your not telling me."

"I don't mean to be distant." She pauses and holds him tight._ Just say it? He will understand? Will he? _"I just have no idea how to work around you anymore." She says softly into his chest.

He frowns to himself. "Sharon!" He says a bit loud, she closes her eyes. He moves her out from his chest. "What are you talking about?" He waits for her to open her eyes.

She finally meets his eyes and sees nothing but confusion and sadness, but no anger._ I can be honest._"I feel too vulnerable and exposed after you put me to sleep like a crying baby." He shakes his head and caresses her face. "I am worried you'll get tired of me moping around and that only holding and cuddling at night won't be enough. I give all my energy here at work and for Rusty, I have no more." She stops and loses his gaze. "That all of this is going to weigh you down too. I'm so tired and I don't have energy for the flirty, fun all night, showers and dance parties and movie nights, Sharon." She finishes feeling even more exposed.

"Oh my," he rolls his eyes and grabs her face and makes her look a him. "Then you don't know me." He says simply.

"Don't say that." She wasn't sure why but these simple words hurt her. "That's not true." She looks at him thoughtfully.

He sees his words were heavy so he explains himself. "Well I'm in your bed because I love you and I feel loved, and I feel like I'm at home." She smiles. "And I'd hope that if I were to cry you wouldn't think less of me or if I just want to sleep or if I'm so overwhelmed I hope the person I love can understand that I need some space and patience that you wouldn't run out on me." He lets go of her face and puts them on her back.

"Of course not." She runs her hands behind his neck.

"There you are." He hugs her, embracing her tight. "You're tired because you can't sleep, you wake up with nightmares. I know because I'm right there." He pulls away and puts his hands on her arms. "You lost your appetite so you hardly eat anything. You try to put on a good face for Rusty, when your obviously upset." She looks at him with saddened eyes, he tugs on her chin lightly. "You walk around her like the goddess that you are and nothing seems to faze you. "

She chuckles a little. "Goddess? Hmm." She rolls her eyes.

"You just locked up two murderers. And you walked around here all day as if nothing was going on and making it all look so sexy and easy. That Beautiful is a goddess."

She shakes her head looking at him with all the love she possibly could. _What have I done to deserve this man?_

"And now you're worried that I'm going to walk out on you and leave all this Rusty business for you to deal with alone. She looks at him worried. "If I were you I'd would have never left the bed this morning and have disappeared." He caresses her face, tracing her eyes and nose and lips.

She smiles. "It's not you just leaving me with Rusty's situation but leaving, me." She smiles at him he does to. "I know you won't, I'm sorry. So help me what can I do to not feel this way?" She looks at him hopeful.

"Eat and Sleep." She frowns. "Look, I will prepare dinner an a tea and you will relax and sleep. And you need to please stop thinking that I find you weak you are the strongest person I know. And I love you completely, I won't leave you." He kisses her neck.

"Thank you," she pauses and he waits. "But can you skip the dinner?" He shakes his head and frowns.

"Sharon this is getting out of hand." He says upset.

"Please, I'm so tired, I just want to sleep. I'll take a really big breakfast?" She looks at him hopeful.

"That means no to this whole-one-pancake-nonsense." He looks at her seriously.

"Deal!" She smiles and gives him a gentle kiss. "Maybe we can take a bubble bath instead of dinner." She smiles.

"I'm at your orders as long as you get sleep and eat." She lays in his chest one more time. He frowns to himself. She wasn't okay. "Alright Sharon." He lifts her from her legs and her feet dangle to one side and her back to the other.

"Andy, put me down." She wiggles, laughing.

"You can't even stand without leaning on me. You're having something for dinner, a bubble bath." He walks and move towards her purse and lowers her so she can grab it and does the same so she can grabs his things. "Then a tea to sleep, and to bed," she smiles at him fascinated. "You're not taking Rusty to school I am." They are walking through the murder room. "And you are going to stay asleep until a murder happens."

"Andy put me down or you'll be the one that has to stay in." She laughs as he pretends to drop her.

"You'll wake up and they'll be a breakfast awaiting you." She pushes the elevator button and he sets her down.

"Thank you, she says grinning and kisses him, but she doesn't pull away quickly.

He hums and steps closer to her running his hand behind her neck under her hair, holding her amongst his mouth, slowly parting her lips, she moans and tiptoes to meet his body completely. And the elevator dings, she pulls out with eyes closed and smiling.

"Does that mean we can't drive together." She says softly.

"Hmm. And you didn't worry about me carrying you through the entire office and someone catching us doing that?" She smiles and looks around, just then realizing where they were, she smiles.

"I didn't even realize." She puts her hand over her mouth. He laughs.

"You look like a child just got caught doing something mischevious." She looks at him grinning. "And as to your question, we can. I'll pick you up tomorrow once we get a call for a case." He raises his eyebrows waiting for a response.

She shakes her head. "No, I'll drive home and agree to everything up to being late to work." He nods grinning. He didn't expect anything else.

The elevator is closed again, she pushes the button and it opens immediatley she's about to step in but he picks her up. She laughs. "Andy!"

"I just kind if like doing that." He sets her down. "Sorry." And the elevator door closes, she faces him, her back against the door.

"No. Don't apologize I like being in your arms." She moves up to him and kisses him. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Now you're calling me weak or old? Or both?" He says playfully.

She smiles. "Stop." And slaps his arm slightly he smiles and kisses her before she can. She holds his neck just as he's pulling away to keep him for a moment longer. "You can carry me whenever you want." She says on his lips, he grins. The elevator opens and they pull apart they walk out side by side.

Rusty is at home, eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich when he hears the keys at the door and frowns he had just texted Sharon and she had said she just left the office and Andy was behind her. They had worked around the officers at the door, Andy would come up after Sharon sent the officer down. They had been doing this for a week now, but Rusty was sure they'd get caught. He picks up the butter knife he had just used to make his sandwich and walked to the living room. There was an officer behind the door but something still didn't feel right.

"Rusty!" A shattering breath came. "Oh first a lamp and now a butter knife, we have to get you a better weapon." It was Jack Raydor standing in front of him.

Rusty frowns at him "Does Sharon know you are here?" He says looking at a suitcase in his hand.

"That's my welcoming?" Jack says putting his bag on the sofa. Then coming over to Rusty and taking away the knife. He looks at it and frowns tossing it aside.

"Does she?" Rusty says, then looks at the door. "How did you get past the officers?" Rusty frowns.

"Well, I told them I was Sharon's husband and then showed them my ID and they tested my key and the security officer of the building told them that I come and go, but explain to me. Are you and Sharon in danger?" He begins unpacking his bag.

Sharon doesn't know you're here?" Jack looks at him frowning, then shakes his head with a grin.

"No, but that's why I have a key, my friend." He stops unpacking. How about some dinner?" He looks at Rusty and pats his stomach. Rusty holds up his sandwich. "No that won't do." Jack says and walks to the kitchen.

Rusty could explain to him that he was having this just to wash down the enormous dinner he had with Tao and his family but he had been feeling heavy for all too many reasons an it suddenly weighed down on him even more. Sharon was tense with the officers at her door, he knew she was still upset with him. Andy had just started sleeping here again this week, it was just coming to normal at least inside these walls.

"Jack I think you should go?" He meets him in the kitchen searching through the fridge.

"Wooh Rusty! You are really not making me feel welcomed now. Sharon will be fine." He faces Rusty grinning, "let me tell you a secret." Rusty frowns as Jack whispers to him. "She acts like she hates my visit. But she loves them." He returns to the fridge. "You have some good food in here now." Rusty stomach flopped. Even with Andy on a restricted diet, Sharon made it her qwest to find things he could snack on other than Rusty's usual cookies. And now Jack Raydor was eating his food.

"Oh God!" Rusty groans, suddenly feeling nauseous.

He puts down his sandwich and walks to the living room feeling sick, then he starts pacing. He picks up his phone and calls Sharon there is no answer. He is afraid to call Andy, what does he tell him? Don't come?

"Hey there Rusty." Sharon walks through the door. She begins taking off her shoes. And drops her bag.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Rusty says practically attacking her, she frowns.

"I didn't hear it ring, I told you I was coming are you okay?" Her voice turns from frustrated to worried.

"Well we both are but in about five minutes you won't be." He says quickly.

"Rusty your worrying me." She looks at him and reaches for his wrist.

"You have a visitor." He points to the couch, with his other hand and she tightens his wrist lightly.

"A visitor?" She says confused and looks toward the couch. "No?" She says realizing it instantly. She looks at Rusty and drops her hold of him and moves towards the couch and she sees Jacks luggage spread open.

"Rusty where is the mayo, she always has some in here." Jack calls from the kitchen.

"Jack?" She calls back almost hoping it was a bad joke.

"Sharon is that you?" Jacks voice sounds excited.

"Oh my goodness it is Jack." She says to Rusty, he nods looking frightened. "Andy." She whispers. Her eyes closing just imagining the scenario that is about to take place.

"Sharon, I was telling Rusty here that the food around here has gotten better." He smiles at her and looks her up and down. "Wow. You look good." He sounds shocked.

Rusty lets a groan out. "Oh God." This wasn't his usual annoyed one when he caught Andy and Sharon kissing but almost of pain. Sharon looks at him almost as if agreeing.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Sharon looks from Rusty to Jack.

"I dropped by to see if I could come to the Christmas ski trip?" He hold his hands up, excited.

"Excuse me." She shakes her head and walks to him. "Jack you have to go." She pushes him.

Rusty stands by the couch watching the two a worry of Andy walking through the door.

"Sharon, come on. We always go through this." He turns around to face her then he mimics her voice, if Rusty wasn't so worried he be amused. "You can't stay. No. Okay only for a night." He smiles, Sharon puts her head into her hands.

"Jack. Go." She says frustrated, pulling out of her hands.

"Rusty lets go out for burgers." Jack says smiling.

"Stop, Rusty to your room, please." She points to the hallways.

"He isn't a child." Jack says.

"No. I am." Rusty says and moves quickly to his bedroom. Sharon would have cracked a smile at any other moment but doesn't dare.

"Jack get out of here and please give me that key back." She holds out her hand and one hand on her waist.

"Sharon, honey if you wanted the key you would have changed that lock years ago." He smiles and moves closer to her.

"My kids have that." _Why am I giving him explanations? _"Oh! Enough. Out!"

"One night Sharon?" He puts his palms together and begs her.

"Out!" He moves closer to her but she puts a flat hand on his chest to hold him back. "No. I need you out now." She opens her eyes wide.

"I don't have anywhere to go, you're going to give in." He smiles. Grabbing her arm and running his along it, she yanks it down and steps away from him. She turns and sees that he's enjoying all of this.

"Please Jack I'm beginning you, I can give you money for a room." She says softer now.

"Sharon?" She watches his expression change. "You haven't offered me money in years. Are you expecting someone?" He looks towards the door.

"Yes, so you need to go." She says quickly walking to the door.

"Who is it?" He asks hurt.

"Jack, listen it doesn't matter you have two minutes before I call the police or draw my weapon you choose?" She opens the door. _Please, he needs to leave. I just need one moment to breath._

Sharon was draining out, she was tempted to leae Jack standing there go to her room and lock the door and whatever played out between him and Andy would be alright. But then she realized that was only exhaustion speaking and knew both of them deserved more than that.

"You can't be serious." He says not moving, she slams the door and walks over to where she left her phone and picks it up.

"No I believe you'll call even shoot me, but you have another man in here?" He looks around. "This is our home?"

"My home!" She says roughly.

"You don't deny it. That explains the food. Goddammit Sharon." He exhales loudly.

She jumps a little and closes her eyes. _It is the old Jack_. "Fine, I'll ignore you maybe that way you'll go." She moves around.

"Who is he?" He asks angrily.

She walks around not listening to him. Picking up after the mess he made, packing up his clothes. She is desperate to get him out. _How would Andy react when he found him here?_

"Sharon?" He pulls her shoulder forcefully catching her of guard her arms caught in between both of their bodies, she pushes him roughly, but he doesn't budge.

"For Gods sakes Jack if you don't let go I'll shoot you." He painfully pulls her closer, his hand on her head and kisses her. At his moment of weakness she pushes off his chest immediatley.

"Am I interrupting something?" Her heart stops, Andy is at the door. She steps away from Jack, her stomach goes sour, she turns and looks at Andy she could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Lieutenant Andy Flynn, what are you doing here?" Jack says excited walking over to him shaking his hand.

Sharon doesn't move.

"Actually I just came to pick up the kid." He keeps his eyes on Sharon the whole time. She is watching him shake Jacks hand.

"Andy.." She starts.

"No, I see you two need to catch up, please don't let me interrupt." Andy says bitterly, the words scorch Sharon. They had their arguments before the words they used were strong but he was hurt, much worse than those words ever caused him. "Rusty!" He calls out moving only by gesture to back out the door.

Sharon walks towards Andy, but before she even takes a second step his move is quick and he is out the door, Jack watches them and frowns.

"Do you pick Rusty up often?" This halts both of them. Sharon begins to tremble in anxiety and Andy finally looses gaze with Sharon.

He takes a step back into the door. "I see him everyday Jack." Andy says softly.

"Andy." Rusty comes out nervous but pleased to see him.

"He kid, get your shoes and jacket I'm taking you out for dinner." His voice is masked with lightness and happiness.

"Stop, stop." Sharon says her voice breaking. She couldn't watch them both leave. _Why was Andy doing this?_

"I'll wait for you downstairs Rusty." Andy says walking out of the room. He wasn't about to stand there and have an jealousy argument with Sharon in front of Jack.

"Andy, stop!" She shouts through the room.

Jack glares at them as Andy walks out the door.

"If I'm not mistaken it looks like I interrupted something." Jack says frowning at Sharon.

"Yes, Jack you did." Sharon says quickly. "Go Rusty," she says motioning to get his shoes and jacket and she goes after Andy.

"Sharon!" Jack calls, she ignores him and doesn't look back.

"Andy, stop!" She finds him leaving the building.

"Not now Sharon." He doesn't look at her but keeps walking and is out the door.

"Stop." She says frustrated with pain in her voice.

He stops in his tracks and she catches up with him but Andy doesn't look at her. Sharon breaks more.

"Andy, please look at can't even look at me. Look at me." It was a desperation that the person that always held her and protected her couldn't even face her. _Why was he digusted? In pain? It wasn't just anger._

"I'll wait for the kid in the car." He says continuing his walk.

"Can I go too?" She says quickly. Soft sighs breaking through, they hurt too much. She was exhausted and just wanted the night Andy had promised her.

"I think your company wouldn't appreciate you leaving." He says mockingly.

"You really think that I want to be with him other than you? Come on Andy." Andy's rolls his eyes, Sharon's words weren't registering true.

"You seemed comfortable to me." He says almost teasing her. She shakes her head tears starting to run. _No Sharon, no more crying_. She wipes them and stopped herself.

"Sharon, should I stay at Andy's? I mean if that's okay with you, Andy?" Rusty meets them both. "I know this isn't dinner, it's late and I've had two. What about the officers?"

"Stop. Both of you." Sharon shouts. Rusty is frightened, Andy can't take it he's irritated. Rusty notices she has been crying and looks at Andy.

"Ready?" Andy says, his voice too breaking.

"Lieutenant, I was alone when Jack got there, Sharon didn't invite him in." Rusty knew now what was going on, what he assumed was a agreement for him to leave for Sharon to talk to Jack was actually a fight.

"Leave it Rusty." Sharon says softly trying to mask her voice but her face showed nothing but hurt. "Thank you. I will give the officers Andy's address. Have fun and I don't think you should sleep out." She manages to say quickly.

Andy gets in the car. Sharon's heart sinks. Rusty doesn't move watching Sharon, shake her head softly not knowing what to do. He opens the car door. "You didn't ask Andy to take me did you?" He looks at her, Sharon meets his eyes and smiles.

"No, he wanted to invite you." Sharon says gently, He leans into Andy's car.

"Lieutenant I am staying, thank you for the invite." He closes the door. Sharon snatches it and opens it again. Frowning at Rusty, Andy needed Rusty more than she did, this would break him more she knew it.

"Please Rusty go?" She asks him, almost pleading. Rusty knew why she wanted him to go but Rusty felt a anger run through him.

"No if it's okay with you I'll go back to my bedroom." He walks away. She lets out a heavy sigh and closes the door and moves away too.

She waits for Andy to leave, she needed to see him drive away. The car engine turns off. She walks over and opens the car door and gets into the passenger seat and closes the door behind her.

"Sharon, I asked you," he lets out a huff of air. "Just not now." She knows he didn't leave because he'd be breaking Rusty's promise, but she needed him to listen.

"Can you please hear me. One minute please. If you want me to get out I will but I'm asking for one minute." She pleads turning to face him.

He stays silent. She takes it as a go ahead.

"Andy I asked him to leave he wouldn't, I ignored him acted as if he wasn't there. He pulled my arm I was caught off guard. It wasn't anything else." She says quickly, grateful that she is able to defend herself somehow.

Andy scoffs, this feels like someone is stabbing her. "All the times I've pulled you in and caught you off guard and kissed you meant nothing, then?" Sharon wants to slap him, the words run through his mouth so quickly.

She is upset now too. "I did not kiss him! It wasn't even a second and I pulled away." She takes his hands from the steering wheel. He wants to take them back but doesn't.

"Sharon you've had your minute." He says softly pulling them turning the engine on again.

"Andy." She turns it off. She is about to ask him not to leave but stops herself and opens the door to the car and steps out._ I am not crying or begging anymore._

"Tell the kid I'm sorry. I'll call him later hopefully he'll talk to me." She shuts the door on his words.

Andy slams the wheel, Sharon watches him and lets out a heavy breath. He pulls out and drives away. She contains herself before she goes back to the apartment and opens the door.

"So I think pizza will be good." Jack says calmly as she comes in.

"You have ten minutes to get out." Sharon's voice is broken and with a shrill. He knows she's not playing. She sees Rusty's shoes at the door and knows he made it in.

"Tell me, what is it between you two?" He looks at her crying again.

She walks away down the hall and into her bedroom. He follows her and simply opens the door to her room. She is leaning with her hands onto the bed. He is about to enter when her voice a defying shriek rises from within her.

"Don't you dare come in here." He steps away almost afraid of the person he just let loose.

"Can we talk?"_ Why couldn't it be Andy asking_? She moves out of the room closing the door, almost as if trying to shield the room.

They walk to the living room, she stands her arms crossed.

"It's serious, isn't it?" He's says softly as he watches her.

"Jack I need you to leave, that is all. Stop coming back." She says throwing her hands up in the air.

"If it effects you so much maybe you're making a mistake, we are still married." He says casually, pointing at his hand where he still wears his wedding ring.

"Yes it effects me because the man I love just left with no sight of return and you, I've asked you to not come back why do you keep coming back?"  
She lets out a heavy breath.

"Wooh Sharon, pull the trigger on me. Did you say love?" His voice playful but serious.

Sharon shakes her head, tears running down her face.

"With your Lieutenant?" He bends his head trying to catch her gaze.

"Don't start, please." She says not meeting his eyes. She did love Andy, but this wasn't the way Jack was supposed to find out either. _I'm failing everyone slowly. One person at a time._

"I'm processing, that's all." He bites the inside of his cheek and looks around hoplessly. Then back at Sharon. "Come Sharon." She doesn't move.

He walks to her and tests her first by lightly placing his hand on her back. Then he comforts her by hugging her. She sobs into his chest.

"You never cried like this for me." His voice hurt. She was crying for Andy but also in some odd way for Jack. They had so many years together and never understanding each other and now at this moment he's there, listening. She cried for everything she was going through and had slowly been repressing. She cried simply because she didn't know what else to do at that moment.

"Jack." She pulls away from him, still crying. "What are you doing here?" She wipes her face.

"I told you I wanted to join you and the kids for Christmas." He widens his eyes, and frowns.

"Why now?" She says confused.

"Would it have made a difference a year ago?" He asks her a bit defensively.

"No." She answers quickly.

"So why you asking?" He throws his hands up. "You know that hug was the closest I've gotten to you in twenty years." She shakes her head.

"I was trying to lighten the mood." He smiles.

"You're smiling, why haven't you ran out?" She asks him honestly curious.

"I have no where to go. Other than to possibly explain things to Lieutenant Flynn." He says sarcastically.

"How are you okay with this?" She looks at him.

"I'm not." He says honestly. In fact he was filled with rage and heartbreak. He plays with the ring on his finger and Sharon watches him. They both stand in silence. "I'll get my things and go." He says after several minutes.

"Are you going to be alright?" She whimpers. Andy was the man that she loved, but Jack was still the father of her children and she did care for him.

"I'll call you, hopefully we can talk." She nods. "If he loves you half as much as you love him, he'll come back." He says taking his bag.

"That's the thing Jack, he had never left before."

Jack nods and gathers his things. "We always come back, Sharon."

"Jack!" Sharon lets out softly, through a breath understanding his words as a declaration of love.

"No, if you aren't going to say what I want to hear don't say anything at all. And to my understanding and what just happened here, I am not." He grabs his suitcase and goes.

She watches him leave. It felt real this time but yet it always did. She walks to Rusty's room.

"Rusty?" She knocks, he doesn't answer. "Rusty. Please, Rusty. Andy said he was sorry and would call you later." She didn't try opening it. She simply waited for a response.

She sits against the wall near his door but doesn't call for him again. She hears his cellphone ring a few minutes later, he doesn't answer it.

"Rusty." She breathes out to herself. She puts her head back against the wall and finds herself praying. _For Rusty to be okay. For Andy to be okay. For Jack to be okay._ To somehow solve all of this. Rusty's phone rings several times but he never answers it. She must have been sitting there for over an hour when Rusty's door swings open and he motions for the bathroom but sees Sharon.

She smiles. "You've been sitting there the whole time." She nods, with a hum.

He sits on the opposite wall, she's taken by surprise. They sit silently for a few minutes.

"Sharon, I should have opened the door." He says apologetically.

"You're upset, we react strangely when we are upset. I've been sitting here for over an hour." She says softly.

His phone rings again. "He's been consistent." She says. Rusty says nothing. "He left but wanted you to go with him. He's been calling over and over. He told me to apologize for him. He didn't leave, he'll be back for you." She says softly and slowly enough for each word to register.

Rusty looks at her as she closes her eyes. "For you too Sharon." He says lovingly.

"Hmm." She shrugs and opens her eyes.

"He knew Jack had your key, he.."

"No, stop. He saw Jack kiss me." She didn't want Rusty to be angry at Andy, he should know the truth.

"What? Rusty sits up straight.

The phone rings again. Rusty gets up and walks to his room, Sharon follows him with her eyes and pushes herself up.

She sees him with the phone in hand. "Answer it." She says quietly to herself he, silences his phone and walks towards her.

"I'm hungry, can we eat?" He walks past her.

She closes her eyes. "Dammit Andy." She whispers again. She follows Rusty to the kitchen.

He is going through the refrigerator. "Rusty?" He comes away with many things in hand. He looks at her. _There are two choices go along with him. Or pressure him to talk. _"Can I help?" She says weak.

He smiles and gives her something to chop. They work in silence. Sharon's phone rings. She stays still, Rusty looks at her. She doesn't move. Rusty moves towards the ringing in the living room and the phone goes silent before he comes back.

"It was Lieutenant Flynn." She lets out a heavy sigh, takes the phone but sets it down.

"You're not going to call him back." Rusty frowns.

"He's worried about you." She says chopping the food only looking at the food.

Her phone rings again. She looks at it and then at Rusty. "Sharon answer it." He says a little annoyed, she does.

"Hello." Her voice breaking._ No, crying Sharon._

"Is the kid alright?" Andy's voice sounds as tired as hers.

"Yes he's right here."

"I've been calling him without success. You think you can hand over the phone." He was trying to be distant but she knew he was forcing it.

"I'll try." She hands Rusty the phone, he looks at it, then at her.

He too takes it. "Hello."

"Rusty, I shouldn't have left, I just needed to drive for awhile. I'll pick you up for school tomorrow?" Andy finally feels some relief from that awful night he's having.

He looks at Sharon, walk away on the verge of crying. "If you'll listen to Sharon."

"Rusty." Andy says, trying to halt him.

"You can't believe she was kissing Jack, she hadn't done that in twenty years and now she's talking about you all the time Andy, you know Sharon." He says bitterly and defensively.

Andy is silent. "Kid, I just need a little time."

"But she doesn't." He hangs up the phone.

It rings again. Rusty picks up the phone and walks to the living room. Sharon sitting on the single couch.

"It's Andy again." He says holding it out to her..

"Answer it, he probably forgot to tell you something." She says sniffling, wiping her eyes.

"Hello." Rusty answers.

"You're right I'm being selfish, can you see if she'll talk to me." Andy wasn't ready to talk to her, but Rusty was right. Sharon wasn't one to wait around and be patient because then she'd start drawing up the worst possible scenario. The uncertainty would eat her to pieces if it hadn't already.

"He wants to talk to you." Sharon looks at him, frowning. _No he doesn_'t. Rusty moves the phone closer to her. "Should I tell him, no?"

She shakes her head and takes it. Rusty walks back to the kitchen.

"Hello." She answers softly.

"Sharon." Andy says peacefully.

She lets out a heavy sigh. "Andy." It was almost as if she didn't really believe he'd be calling her.

"I shouldn't have driven off. You can still count on me alright." She listens to him, crying silently. "Sharon, I will be picking up Rusty for school tomorrow, like I promised. If it's alright with you." She tries holding back her crying, but a tearful breath escapes her.

"That's fine." She lets out.

"Sharon, just give me this time alright. We can talk in the morning." He waits patiently.

"Andy, why would I have made all those plans with you and then have come and kissed Jack?" She lets out before he hangs up.

"It's not just that Sharon you keep allowing him into your home, your life." _He had just called it his home. This is what made him so upset. Finding Jack in his home, kissing me, in his home. _Before Sharon could say anything else Andy talks. "I'll see you in the morning." He hangs up. She understood now, she stands and walks to the kitchen. They resume making dinner and eat together almost in silence.

"Sharon maybe we should change the lock?" She smiles at him as they sit in their usual spots, Andy's seat empty.

"That's a brilliant idea. But my kids and Andy have a set." She's exhausted, eating is the last thing on her mind. This was Rusty's third meal and he too was only eating for Sharon, but neither told the other they ate without an appetite.

"We give them knew ones." He says quickly. Annoyed that she made such a big deal about it.

"I don't think Jack will come back." She says quickly before taking a spoonful of her food.

"He's not going to give up that easy, he still loves you." Sharon shakes her head. "He does. He wouldn't keep coming back if he didn't." Sharon knew there was truth to this now, since Jack's insinuation earlier.

"What does it mean by me letting him?" She says thinking out loud.

She expects silence but he responds. "That you had hope once, then it was comfort, now it's a friend, husband, father of your children." She smiles.

"How did you get so smart?" He looks at him carefully.

"Life." He gets up and starts cleaning. She frowns, he had certainly lived a difficult life.

They had both sat through that dinner masking their own feelings for the other. She was tired, upset, sad, frustrated and worried among many things but she knew Rusty was struggling through more then she could imagine. And Rusty, he was furious at Andy, he'd broken a promise. It may have been half the promise, he left Sharon hopelessly praying that he'd return. Just like he saw men do to his mother day in and out.

She gets a text message from Andy as she's lying down that night.

"I hope you had dinner, please get some sleep."

She stares at it for a long while. Rereading it as if it carried a deeper meaning. She doesn't respond but she does sleep, but still wakes up early. She looks at her phone still at her side and rolls over and sees the empty space. She hears noise in the kitchen.

"Jack!" She breathes out loudly.

She puts her robe on and walks down the hall and furry rises through her and as she turns into the kitchen it all disappears.

"Andy?" She asks almost as if he were dreaming all of it.

"I woke you up." He says apologetically, holding a pan in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" She asks crossing her arms around her. _Who cares. He's back._

"I saw that you didn't change the lock?" He says sarcastically.

"Andy." She closes her eyes. _Why? Not again, not today._

Andy sees the sadness in her eyes. "I'm just here to make breakfast and take Rusty to school and to get clothes, I have nothing at my house, it's all in your room and well I need to go grocery shopping, hence me being here eating." He finishes and continues putting the pan on the stove.

"Are you doing this to make me cry or scream or beg? Because your acting like a child." He turns to her quickly, her hands hanging at her sides now almost as if she had given up.

"I am, am I?" He says almost as if entertained.

"Yes, you are." She says quickly. "What the hell? Why are we doing this?" She throws up her hands. "You know what Andy take all your clothes. Go. I'll see you at work." She turns away and moves back to the living room. Her voice never rising.

"Can't wait to make room for Jack I see." He calls back.

She stops and closes her eyes. Then rolls her eyes, "Yup, you got it." She walks back to the kitchen where he turns to looks at her. "You know I'll help you want all of it now or should I pack it and you come back for it after work?" She walks away again still talking. "Jack is going to need the space." She says it all so honest it's painful to hear.

Andy follows her. "Sharon stop."

She turns around at the start of the hallway. "What? You don't like it? It hurts your feelings? Guess what Andy, I'm not made of stone either." She turns and walks again.

"Stop." He reaches her hand and stops her she turns around.

She pulls it away. "Andy he grabbed me I pushed him. I was tired, no energy, running around here trying to get him out before you would get here." She speaks in her usual him as she moves to the living room almost as if playing out the scene, then looks at him. "Just so that I can make at least one part of my day delightful. Sleeping." She runs her hands through her hair and closes her eyes and lets out a deep breath and then looks at him. "Sleeping next to you. I was looking forward to that. Because everything else has been hell. You, that's all I have that's keeping me sane. And then you come in her and think and accuse me of wanting to kiss him to be with him. After everything I risk everyday for this." She gestures to the space that divides them. "After how much I tell you that I love you," her voices breaks slightly. "What would it do for me to be kissing him and you? Tell me what would I gain?" She shakes her head in disbelief and disappointment and turns away.

"I'm in idiot." He says softly.

"Yes you are." She says turning around to look at him.

"It angers me that he held you." He says. "And here where we share everything." He holds up his arms and looks around and at her.

"By force. Andy he grabbed me by force, I couldn't do anything. And you don't think it infuriated me?" She steps closer to him trying to say everything she needs to say. "Instead I was chasing after you. And who was left to hold my hand after you left me here crying like an idiot." She frowns and walks away.

"Sharon, stop." He follows her. "Please stop."

"Get your stuff and go." She says as they walk down the hallway. "And I don't mean a spare bag I mean everything." She turns and looks at him. You don't mean that Sharon.

"Sharon, stop." They're at the entrance of her door and he puts his hand on the doorknow before she can reach it.

He looks down at her and she looks up, both of them extremely close. "I can't do this anymore. You promised you wouldn't run and you did. I'm tired and I can't do this too." Her voice in pain and filled with exhaustion.

"You don't have to." He lets go of the doorknob. "I'll get my stuff." He says weakly, he wasn't going to force her into something she was ready to give up on.

"Thank you." She turns around and opens the door.

They walk in Sharon slams the bathroom door her loudest and strongest gesture while they had been talking and Andy closes his eyes and lets out a heavy breath. He undresses and changes. He sits on the edge of the bed. She comes back out.

"There are suitcases in the hallway closet." She says as she walks to the closet to take out her clothes.

"You're serious then?" He asks calmly.

"Yeah, Andy I think I am." She says coming out of the closet. _Why Sharon? He's going to leave and not come back, this isn't Jack. He won't come back._

"Alright, fine." He doesn't look at her. "You can't stop me from seeing Rusty or even letting him stay at my place. And if you want me out of here you can pack up my things, I'll pick them up after work." He walks out.

He wanted to turn around and hold her but he was also afraid of the rejection, he knew he'd receive. He had made the biggest mistake of leaving last night and he couldn't take that back, he may be making the second biggest in leaving now, but she had made the decision this time. And he couldn't change her mind. She closes her eyes and prays. _Please let us be okay. _She drops to the floor and sits not crying but hoping for some peace to wash over her. She needed Andy there. _Why am I sending him away?_

* * *

_Note: This was a suggestion or prompt from Miru-Meow, who I hope is still with me. I haven't heard from you in awhile. She offered the idea of Jack coming back and Andy finding Sharon and Jack kissing (unwillingly of course) and causing some angst in the story. I did tweak it a little, so I hope you enjoyed and thank you I know it's been a while since the suggestion._

_Thank you all. I hope to hear from more of you and those who do it so frequent thank you I love seeing your names pop up! _


	8. If I had Wings

_I received an overwhelming amount of reviews and comments. I bow and curtsy to all of you. I thank you all it means a lot, I read them all and see what you guys are seeing and want to see, so I do read them over and over. Thank you again for reading! I ask you to take another deep breath and enjoy!_

* * *

Sharon walks out of her room and sees Rusty's backpack in the living room. She frowns. _He didn't go with Andy._

"Rusty?" She calls softly.

"In the kitchen." She closes her eyes and lets out a small puff of air. She was annoyed that he was there, because that meant either Andy left without him or Rusty refused to go. That meant one of them was hurt.

She walks in and finds him eating a bowl of cereal. She looks at him and she wasn't sure but her glare must of shown furry and anger because he quickly begins excusing himself.

"Before you start, I didn't even talk to him. I know I shouldn't be rude, but I really didn't want to talk to him Sharon." He explained himself calmly.

Andy must have left devastated. He asked to spend time with Rusty and he didn't even say hello? Why was she worrying about it. She finally felt the exhaustion rush over her again.

"You have ten minutes, if not your leaving with the officer downstairs." She says quickly serving herself coffee.

"You're not mad?" He stands up worried. He had prepared himself for a speech of how Andy was always going to be there for him, he knows she's not okay.

"No. Not mad." She says shortly and walks to her bedroom with her coffee in hand.

She stops in the hallway closet and pulls out a suitcase, Rusty watches her frowning and follows her as she disappears into her bedroom. She sets the coffee mug down and goes into her closet and comes back out empty handed. Rusty appears at her door but she doesn't notice him. He watches her open the drawers and pull a pile of clothes out and put it in the suitcase but takes it out immediatley and returns it to the drawers. And slams it shut. She leans into the dresser taking a deep breath. She zips up the empty suitcase and puts it on the ground.

She couldn't pack him up, she didn't want him gone. _What is happening to my life? _She shakes her head and stops herself from crying.

"I'll put it away." Rusty says slowly. She looks up at him, he expects tears but he can only see disappointment and loss in her eyes. He is sure that the dissapoint is meant for him and not Andy. "The clothes in the suitcase or the empty suitcase in the closet? Just tell me which one." He says softly.

"The empty suitcase in the closet, please." He nods and puts it away, he returns with her still leaning onto her bed. His backpack on.

"I'm ready whenever you are." She nods and walks out of her room. Sharon knew she needed to have a brave face on for Rusty but she also knew she had no way of faking a smile at this moment and that Rusty wouldn't appreciate her forcing it either.

They move silently all the way to the parking lot. And even the car drive is silent. The radio usually filled moments like these but for some reason it too was silent.

"Sharon." She jumps almost as if she hadn't even expected Rusty to be there anymore. "Sorry." He says softly. She hears the weight that this apology carried it wasn't simply for frightening her but for much more.

"What is it?" She says shortly, she didn't mean for it to come out this way but it had and she was too tired to explain and apologize.

"He's moving out?" Rusty says quickly and softly, not looking at her.

"Well he never officially moved in, but to answer the question you're asking. Yes he's taking his things but I need to pack them." She says plainly running her hand through her hair.

"It wasn't his choice?" Rusty questions her, he can hear it in her voice, she was upset at herself more then with Andy. She was upset more at him then at Andy. She was tired and overworked and none of it had to do with Andy.

"I don't feel like talking about it." She says quickly. _What do I tell him? That I took it all out on Andy because it was the only thing I felt I had control over._

"That's no fair, we've been sharing this secret from the beginning and now.." She cuts him off.

"Life's not fair Rusty. And I'm not going to talk about it right now." She stops at his school and he gets out of the car and slams the door. She closes her eyes. _Patience. I need patience. I need sleep._

She arrives at the murder room. Everyone there but Andy, she looks around and frowns and then looks at Provenza. He catches her eye and he shrugs. _He was running late? But he left a long time ago. Something is wrong. No everything is okay he's just trying to test you. _She sits down and starts signing paperwork. As the minutes of the first hour pass she keeps glancing over to his desk but he never appears. She picks up her phone. It rings but no answer. She suddenly feels nauseous, she waits but no call back. She stands up dialing his number again and walks to the murder room, the phone is ringing.

"Has anyone heard from Lieutenant Flynn?" She ask from her office.

"He doesn't answer Captain." Provenza calls back, the call goes to voicemail. And she suddenly feels anxious.

"Lieutenant Provenza please make a house call." He frowns.

"Captain he may be running late." He says calmly as she walks closer to him.

She looks around the room. They are all watching her careful. _You can make sure Andy's okay. Or you can wait and see._

"I saw him about two an a half hours ago, he was coming here after dropping Rusty off at school but he didn't, I did so he should have been here before me." They all remain silent. It feels like a heavy load of her chest finally being a little honest and open with those she interacts with everyday.

"Sykes come with me." Provenza calls, she stands up immediately.

Sharon lets out a deep breath. "Thank you, I'm going back to my place. If any of you get a call please call my cell." They all nod. She walks after Sykes and Provenza.

"Captain, you think he's hurt or hiding out." She didn't know, she just had a bad feeling.

"I hope for none of those, really Lieutenant. The first for obvious reasons and the second because I'll hurt him myself." She says seriously, Provenza snorts a laugh, Sykes smiles, Sharon nervously dials him again.

"Captain, you saw him this morning?" Sykes asks, Sharon curses under her breath at no answer and hanging up again. Then looking at Sykes.

"Oh Sykes give it a rest, we all know." Provenza says grumpily.

Sykes frowns. "Yes, yes. Well yes." She keeps walking at their pace but looks at Sharon, then shakes her head almost as if trying to clear an image. "Yes I know but. That's another topic." Sharon looks at her carefully. _She didn't care? "_Was he angry or upset Captain?"

"Not angry but upset maybe, yes. Why?" She stops at her car and looks at Sykes.

"Just might give us a reason as to why he's hiding." She says hopeful, Sharon smiles at her almost thanking her. They seperate into their cars and agree that they'll call if they find him.

She hits speaker and calls Andy again as she pulls out of the driveway. No answer. "Dammit Sharon, if he's hurt it's your fault." She shouts at herself. _No he's not hurt, he's just being immature. He's okay, he has to be okay. "_Please let him be okay." She says out loud softly.

Sharon arrives at her place, his usual parking spot empty she runs upstairs and doesn't find him. She had some weird twisted idea that he'd come in and pack up his things while she was out. It wasn't until she was standing in her empty condo that she realized how folish the idea really was. Her phone rings, she scrambles for it.

"Lieutenant, please tell me you found him." She says anxiously.

"No Captain, I guess he's not on your end either." Provenza's voice now sounding worried.

"No, are you sure he's not there? I should have given you my key." She says annoyed at herself.

"No, Captain he's not here, his car isn't outside and I still took the chance and broke in." He says softly.

"You broke in?" She says a little amused.

"He has a cheap lock." He says easily. "Sykes says maybe he ran away no clothes in his room." She can hear Provenza's playful tone. She shakes her head at herself for smiling.

"That Lieutenat is at my end." Provenza chuckles. "I'll meet you back at the murder room. Thank you." Her smile clears quickly. She knew Andy and he wouldn't run away for a fight, there was something more but she was afraid of finding out because something was certainly not alright.

As Sharon arrives at the murder room Buzz, Sanchez and Tao are all gathered and turn to her quickly.

"Anything?" She asks through a hopeful breath, they shake her head.

"Captain what makes you think somethings not right?" Tao asks.

She throws up her hands and looks at Andy's desk. "Just that he's not here Lieutenant." He smiles softly. And she looks down at her phone.

Provenza and Sykes walk in, they all face them quickly. They shake their heads. Sharon frowns, she looks at her phone and dials again, no response. She walks to her office with all of them looking at her.

"Lets find him." Provenza says still looking at Sharon. "Send out a report in his name and liscensce plates." They all frown.

"You heard the Captain it's only been about three hours." Buzz says, the only one brave enough to admit that they be using the system to their advantage.

"So its Andy," Provenza says frustrated. "Make the call Sanchez?" He says quickly, sinking into his chair.

"Yes sir." Sanchez picks up the phone and dials quickly. No one says anything.

At that moment Provenza's phone rings, Sanchez doesn't stop the others look at him and Sharon walks out of her office. Looking at him hopeful. _It's okay if he didn't call me as long as he's okay._

Provenza hangs up, "we have two bodies in gang territory. Chief Taylor says he's trying to call you Captain but only gets a busy signal." She nods.

"Alright lets go. Detective Sanchez?" She looks at him he hold up his hand and points to his phone.

She looks at Provenza. "He's calling in a report for Andy," they all look at her concerned and worried.

"Thanks just what I was about to ask him to do." She says quickly. No one says a thing, she was bending the rules and she didn't care.

She walks to her office and comes back quickly with her things, she suddenly feels alone, Andy was the one that always drove with her. They all seem to understand her.

"Captain I an go with you?" Provenza says.

"No, you stay with Detectie Sykes, I can manage the drive on my own." She says faking a smile. "Detective Sanchez, what happened with that call?" She asks as they all get on the elevator.

"They listed him Captain, if anything is to come up they'll call Lieutenant Provenza." She frowns at him. "He asked." Sanchez says quickly trying to defend himself.

"Lieutenant?" She needed an explanation for what, she wasn't sure. But she wanted someone to explain something to her since the only explanation she really wanted seemed to be far off from reaching her. _Where is Andy?_

"If for some reason some thing is wrong," her stomach goes sour. I think I should take the call." He says gently. She doesn't say anything.

They all get into their cars and arrive at the crime scene. Two teenagers dead on the sidewalk outside the younger ones home.

"Captain, this isn't gang to gang retaliation." Sanchez tells her.

"Why do you say that?" She steps closer to him.

"You have eight homes," he points at all of the eight it makes a circle around the neighborhood, "twelve gang members live inside of them not including these two. If they here one gun shot they'd swarm this lot." He makes a circle motion again, she follows his points and gazes. "Not just them but anyone inside the homes that have a gun." He stops and squats by the bodies. Five shots were fired Captain, this was done by foot, not a drive by." He points down the trail of the sidewalk and she looks down it. Imagining the killer just walking away.

"You're telling me that all these people were in on it?" She looks back down at him and he stands.

"It's a possibility Captain." He removes his gloves watching her.

"A possibility?" She asks.

"I'm sure Captain." He says more directly.

"Alright, anyone you can pull from the inside to talk too?" Sanchez squinted at her almost shocked that she believed him that quickly.

"He's in prison Captain, but he still runs this place from the inside, his name is Diablo. He crouches down again putting on his gloves and pulling a sheet off of the youngest boy. "Luis Luna's, aka Diablito's older brother." He covers him again. Sharon shakes her head.

"You can't possibly think..." She felt even more nauseous.

"Yes, to save himself Captain he'd even kill his mother." Sharon froze at his words.

"Alright Sanchez, you have my permission, if he's willing to kill to save himself, maybe he's willing to talk." Sanchez nods.

Provenza's phone rings. She turns around and finds him not far off and sees that he pulls it out an frowns, she walks closer to him. Sanchez does too.

"Lieutenant Provenza." He answers.

He is silent and looks at Sharon immediatley. _Somethings wrong. _He frowns deeply his brows holding concern.

"How is he?" Provenza says calmly. Sharon reaches to try and grab hold of Sanchez. Sanchez reacts before her because he meets her hand.

"Thank you." Provenza says and he hangs up.

"Lieutenant." Sharon says amost as if a call for help escaped her lips.

"Captain, please don't worry." _Now I'm more worried. _Provenza walks closer to her, frowning even in his eyes.

"Lieutenant?" Sanchez says almost upset that he's being so careful.

Buzz, Sykes and Tao see them all surrounded and move closer.

"Captain, Andy had a car accident." Sharon's heaviness and burdens suddenly seem to multiply by a hundred her knees buckle, Sanchez holds her up. She closes her eyes giving her other hand to Sykes, they all watch Provenza.

"How is he?" Tao finally says the words no one else seems to be able to pronounce. Provenza shakes his head. Sharon opens her eyes and sees him shaking his head and an ache in his eyes.

"Lieutenant!" She says forcefully letting go hold of Sykes, Sanchez realeses her too.

"He's not in good shape." _Not in good shape? What does that mean._ "But he's stable."

_But stable? _None of this was making any sense to her. Just over a week ago she was worrying about Rusty's behavior when she found out he was still receiving threatening letters, officers are following Rusty all day and standing guard outside her home making it harder for her and Andy to find a possibility of making there relationship real even at home. Yesterday they were being playful in the office, while he promised her a relaxing night so she could rest after feeling so exhausted, but Jack shows up, Andy finds Jack forcing her to kiss him Andy gets upset and leaves, she runs after him, Rusty is upset too, he still leaves, Jack tells her he loves her, Andy is there in the morning, but she sends him away, Rusty is still mad and doesn't go to school with Andy. And she arrives to Andy missing at the office and now Provenza's telling her he had a car accident. This couldn't be happening.

"How can this be happening?" She whispers to herself but everyone hears her they all frown and shift in their spots and she finally lets out a shattering breath. Sanchez holds her again. _It is happening._

"Lieutenant Provenza please take over, what hospital is he at?" She finally jumps into her senses and starts moving away.

"Captain, you should stay, I'll go." He says stepping in front of her.

"Lieutenant?" Sanchez says again frustrated, he could feel Sharon's hold deep in his arm.

"There is still a crime scene here," Sharon looks back at the two boys on the ground and up at the others, "please take over." She looks a him almost begging him with her eyes, Provenza nods.

She tries letting go of Sanchez hold. "Captain, let me drive you." Sanchez says quickly not letting go of her hand. She looks at him in his eyes. She sees his worry, she feels like crying for the first time.

"No we cant lose another officer and you know best about this." She says softly smiling at him.

"Captain, I'll take you and come back." He says stepping with her, for a moment she felt like his worry ran deeper than that of a Detective and Captain relationship.

"Captain, he's taking you." Provenza says from beside them. She looks over and he's already walking away.

"Alright thank you." She looks back at Sanchez.

She tries letting go of Sanchez but he doesn't let go of her arm. She's actually grateful, she isn't sure she would make it without her body giving out on her. She had already been feeling weak and tired and now things were not registering in her mind, her body was betraying her. He walks her to her car and opens the passanger car door. He rushes to the driver side and quickly buckles in Sharon hands him the keys.

"Detective?" She says softly.

"Captain, please use Julio right now." He says already driving off.

"Julio, please ignore speed limits and lights," he can't help but smile.

"Yes, Captain." She feels him accelerate rapidly. "Sirens Captain." She nods and he puts the light up and turns on the sirens.

_Please let him be okay. _"Please." She says outloud.  
Sanchez looks over at her quickly.

"Captain?" He says quietly.

"Hmm." She says not being able to say anything else.

"Prayer it's more powerful when you do it together. Remember?" She smiles remembering the time they prayed in church together and nods. He holds out one of his hands and she takes it a tear slowly running down her eye. Sanchez drives quickly, Sharon closes her eyes and they pray together.


	9. End of the Road

_About twenty-four hours till Major Crimes! Yes I am going a little insane. I must begin by sincerely apologizing. I feel like my life has been a fiction story full of drama. I finally had time to sit and write and publish. It's another take a deep breath kind of chapter. Please let me know what you think and enjoy! _

* * *

Sharon laid on her side on the bed only a sheet covering her from the cold room air. Her head was on a pillow and she felt Andy come onto the bed, hands and knees. She props herself up onto her elbow her head on her hand.

"Where did you go?" She says sweetly.

"I went to get dinner started." She smiles as he pulls the sheet delicately from her toes and moves it up. She watches him not moving a muscle.

"What are we having?" She says not as curious as to what he was doing.

"It's a surprise," he grins as the sheet arrives at her knees. One of his hands grazes her left calf as it lays on top of her right, she runs it up her leg, her toes pointed. He groans out of satisfaction she smiles. The sheet continues to move up as it arrives to her thigh he stops. He lets go of it and Sharon looks at him intrigued as to what he's planning on doing. He runs his hands gently from her thigh to her calf muscles. "Can you lay on your back?" She raises her eyebrows and smiles and does as he says. She crosses her arms and rest her head on them. She feels him run his finger tips gently. It sends a chill through her, like she's only ever felt from his touch.

Then she feels a deep pressure in her thighs. She moans. "Lord that feels amazing. I thought this crazy obsession with my legs was going to turn, oh." He applies a deep pressure on her thigh running it all the way down to her calf.

"You were saying." He says with a smirk.

"I didn't expect a massage." She says enjoying his hands on her to much to continue talking.

"Well I imagine your sore from the position you just held minutes ago." She smiles, Andy is grinning, still massaging her calves.

"Position? You should say positions." She says a little offended. He laughs. She feels the loss of his hands immediately and is ready to fight it but then she feels his body lay on top of hers she loved the feeling of having him so close to her.

He whispers in her ear that sends her heart racing. "I've never done any of those in my life." She smiles and turns around he lifts himself with his arms so she can lay on her back and then he lays down again.

"Neither have I." She says softly wrapping her arms around him. He grins and kisses her, she happily obliges. Shifting herself to get comfortable as he deepens the kiss. The sheet comes off of her chest.

"Mmm." He moans into her mouth feeling her skin against his. She smiles. He kisses her neck and then her chest bone and her breast.

Her eyes close. "Andy." She says trying to stop him.

"I'm just having fun, Beautiful." He pushes up and looks at her again, she opens her eyes. "You know your eyes are absolutely amazing." He doesn't loose her gaze.

"You have me naked and your going to compliment my eyes." She says playfully. He laughs sliding off of her and laying on his side, she does too and faces him, she pulls the sheet up to cover her breast. He pulls it down a little but she holds it, they playfully tug at it. He finally frowns and gives up. But gently touches her chest above the sheet.

"So as to the compliments I always admired your legs, your ass." Sharon shakes her head looking a little offended. "You were obviously extremely hot and goddamn that voice of yours is so sensual." He leans in for a kiss and takes her bottom lip with him. She groans when he doesn't return.

He kisses her neck. "My voice is sensual?" She says as he's still lost along her skin.

"Oh don't play that game you have to know it is." He says amused pulling up and looking at her.

"Andy I've lived with my voice for many years you're the first to say its sensual." She frowns a little.

"Well it is crazy hot. The way you always hum your words so sweet, but so dangerously low." He groans, she laughs.

"Andy your insane." He watches her admiring her deeply as she laughs. She slowly stops and he gets closer to her, she shakes her head to stop him. He puts his hand on her exposed thigh frowning and starts playing with his fingertips along her skin.

"You know us men have fantasies." She looks up from where his hand is. "When you were out there before starting any of this, with you I couldn't ever fully complete one." She frowns. "I'd get all wired up before I even finished it."

She stays quiet for a minute examining him. "Andy," he looks at her. "You..you," he frowns. "You pleased yourself by picturing me in your bed?" She looks embarrassed and shocked.

"Many times." He says quickly. "And not only in my bed." He runs his fingers up the sheet and pulls it up. She tries stopping him. "I just want to join you down there." He looks at her begging her.

She gives in and he meets her body, but not before playing with each breast, making Sharon tremble as he moves up to her lips and kissing her passionately. He pulls away and grins his fingers going through her hair. She smiles, still trying to catch her breath.

"You're absolutely beautiful." He kisses her neck, she just hums a noise so delicately he can feel it run through her.

"Andy you hated me. How was it that you fantasized about me?" She says bringing the topic back up.

"I didn't hate you," she rolls her eyes. "I didn't like you but I didn't hate you." She looks devastated. "But I was fascinated by you and oh man was I attracted to you."

"Andy you didn't like me but you found me fascinating? You know that doesn't make any sense." She says smiling and he runs his hand to her back.

"I was in denial." He says sarcastically.

"How did we get from the topic of my eyes to this?" She says running her finger along his back at the waistband of his pants.

"Well the day I picked you up for Nicole's wedding, that's the first time I noticed how breathtaking your eyes were." He shivers as her fingertips enter his pants. She smiles at his reaction and rests them there. "I'm not sure why I never realized before, but in that moment I was lost." He runs his hand to her face and traces her eyes. The smile on Sharon's face never leaving her.

"You fell for me in that moment." She says as he moves his hand away and putting back on her back. He nods. "I don't believe you." She says playfully.

"No really Sharon." He says honestly. "Then the night, having you in my arms as we danced." He pulls her closer. "Well it just made it perfect." She kisses him.

"I was definitely attracted to you, but I was confused. I do remember the moment I knew I needed you by my side." She raises her eyebrows.

"Hmm, I'm intrigued?" He looks at her as if it were the first time, a look he regularly gave her as if taking her in slowly.

"When I got hit with the chair in the interview room, remember?" She touches where her scar still resides and he gently kisses it, running his finger tips along it.

"Yeah I remember. I was already in love with you by then." She shakes her head in disbelief.

"When you weren't there to help me. I felt fear and then when I knew you had taken the suspect. I felt another kind of fear, a fear of something happening to you." She kisses him gently, their faces remain close a hand behind his neck, he runs a hand to her ass, she jerks a little and he grins, he slowly moves it back to her lower back.

"You know I will be by your side to protect you till you ask it of me." He says their noses meeting, Sharon running her hand along his cheek over and over.

"Andy?" She questions him, looking at him delicately.

"Yes." He says curious

"Don't ever leave me." She says softly almost afraid to say it out loud.

"I'll stay by you till my last breath." He says dramatically, he closes his eyes, she slaps him where her hand was on his cheek.

"Ouch." He says, frowning opening his eyes. She kisses him over and over where she slapped him. "I feel better but I have aches in other places too." She grins.

"Now promise me, we will go together." She tells him.

"Oh Sharon!" He says shaking his head almost in disbelief they were having this conversation, he sits up.

"Do it." She says, sitting up with him. He could see it actually meant something to her.

"I promise!" He raises his hands.

"You can't leave me behind." She tells him as he bringing his hands down. He closes his eyes in disbelief.

"This is very morbid." He says smiling at her.

"Well are jobs grant us to be." She scrunches her nose and he gets on his knees and kisses her nose.

"Sharon, Beautiful I promise." He kisses her. "But what makes you think I'll go first?" He asks as she lays down on her back with him kissing her.

"Just a feeling." She say playfully, he smiles.

"Can I ask you about a scar?" He says stopping the kissing.

"A scar?" She frowns.

"Yes, I run across it all the time but I have no idea what it is. He moves off her body and moves down her exposed legs and pulls the sheets up a fragment more and his finger runs along her right thigh, close to her hip. "It's small." He runs circles around it. "But it's a scar." He looks at her, his fingers still on it.

"Mmm. I rather not." She watches him bend and feels him kiss it then lick it, it sends a sensation through her. "Alright." She says, he stops and looks at her grinning. He loved causing her to tremble to go weak in the knees with just a touch. "I was in a car accident as a little girl. Which also explains the scar on my lower back. He makes her turn around and pulls the sheet off to see, leaving her exposed.

"This one." He runs his hand along her back it was longer, he had seen it many times before.

"Yeah I think so." She says, not remembering exactly but always being told she be left with a scar.

"Why couldn't you tell me that?" He runs his fingers over it, multiple times.

"It was hard to come out of, mentally. My father struggled for along time to get better physically and it drained my family for a few years." She goes silent, he can hear the heaviness in her voice.

"I'm sorry Beautiful." He covers her again. "I didn't mean to bring back bad memories." His hands hold her small frame and run up her body.

"No you can ask. In some strange way it makes me feel good that you've seen all those small scars." She smiles weakly.

"What you think I'm not enjoying the view." He takes small gentle bites up her spine. She squirms but lets him continue. "Good God it's a great view." He trails kisses on the same path back down and up. "That's the only scar you have on your legs except for your feet. Your back has three and your abdomen has one." He touches her feeling every part of her body. "Your shoulder has one." He kisses her shoulder. "None on your neck or face." He kisses her neck. "Your right hand has a tiny one between two fingers." She giggles and examines her own hand, "and your left arm has one." He finally lays on her again.

"I do have one between my fingers." He looks over her shoulder and kisses her neck.

"I guess you don't know where that one came from?" He whispers in her ear.

"No I don't." He makes her moan as he sucks on her neck. Again she lays on her back and he kisses her mouth, her legs coming up and wrapping behind his back.

"Mmm. I like were this is going." He grins."I love you Andy." She says softly, running her hands through his hair.

"I love you to Beautiful." He replies, even before she's finishes. She begins shifting his bottoms coming off of him, he excitedly helps and takes her into his mouth.

"Captain," a distant voice comes through. "Captain!" She opens her eyes and sees Provenza standing in front of her. Her eyes close again for a moment flashing again to her and Andy wrapped in each others arms in her bed. She finally opens them again. _It was only a dream, you were only remembering Sharon._

"Lieutenant," she tries getting up but realizes she's laying down on a bed. "What happened?" She looks at her arm and follows the tube that leads to the IV bag hanging over her.

"Captain, are you alright?" He looks worried and tired.

"I'm not sure, how's Andy? Why am I here?" She suddenly feels memories rushing back, walking into Andy's room and finding him unconscious, with many injuries and tubes and wires running around him being told he needed to be tested and cleaned up.

"Captain," she clears her mind and looks at Provenza. "Sanchez said you passed out a few minutes after you walked in to see Andy, you were fine but when you got up to get a drink, you collapsed." He looks at her worried.

"Yes, yes. I remember now." She was feeling dizzy and decided she needed air but instead she lost control of her weight and after that she didn't remember. "How's Andy?" She says quickly.

Provenza runs his hand on his neck. "He is doing alright Captain." Her stomach goes sour and she takes a deep breath.

"What do you mean by alright Lieutenant?" Her voice trying to hide fear.

"He's improving. Provenza shrugs.

"I want to see him." She says quickly already trying to get out of the bed. She can see that Provenza wasn't saying the complete truth.

"Yes there bringing a wheel chair over." Provenza says quickly.

"I can walk," he shakes his head. She doesn't argue. "Lieutenant how long have I been asleep?"

"About twelve hours, Captain."

"Twelve hours? Why didn't you wake me before.? _Twelve hours, that's why he looks so tired and hopless. _"How have I been sleeping for twelve hours?"

"Captain if you over work yourself they won't let you see Andy. I finally convinced the doctor. You have the flu, but he says you are suffering from malnutrition, exhaustion and anxiety caused by stress." She shakes her head as if he's lying. "That's what the IV is doing, supplying vitamins or some junk like that." She can see he's being weighed down.

"So why am I allowed to go now?" She says confused.

"He's calling for you. He's not responding but he's calling for you and well nothing else helps so maybe hearing you Captain." He looks hopeless.

"Please help me up." She holds out her hand, but he doesn't move.

"Wait just a minute Captain, or we may both collapse." He sighs.

"How'd the brain scans come back? And x-rays?" She says anxiously.

"His right arm is broken at the wrist, he has some fractured ribs." Sharon lets out a heavy breath, it was a long process that hadn't yet really begun. "But the head scan came back clear. So that's why we are waiting for him to wake up." Sanchez comes in with the wheelchair.

"Who's running the case?" She frowns looking at both of them.

"We got the guy Captain." Sanchez says.

"Oh." She says quickly.

"Twelve hours Captain," he says as if she had missed too much in this short time, "he's not locked up yet we still need a deal, but we have him in custody." She nods.

"Tao and Sykes are on call." Sanchez says trying to help her find clarity.

"And Rusty?" She says trying to get up, finally realizing that twelve hours meant he was out of school and probably knew about all of this.

"He's at your place with Buzz. Didn't want to go any other place he was here for about eight hours until I sent him home." Provenza says looking tired.

"My phone?" She looks around.

"It's late Captain." Provenza tries stopping her.

"He won't be asleep." She is determined to get up and get to Rusty.

"He's mad at himself." Provenza says gently.

"I know and I wasn't very easy on him this morning." She says angry at herself.

She takes her phone from Sanchez and dials Rusty he picks up immediately.

"Sharon, Lieutenant Provenza made me leave. Are you okay? I was sitting at your bedside but he made me come home." She can sense the heaviness he's holding.

"Rusty I'm fine. Just the flu. I'm sorry I slept through you being here. Listen as soon as I get released I'll go home. Alright?"

"You sure." He says softly.

"Yes. I promise. Now how are you?" Something about hearing his voice made her feel a jolt of energy.

"Well Buzz and me were watching movies but he fell asleep and I've just been waiting for you to call." She can hear his voice break.

"Well I called, you can't get rid of me that easily." She says trying to lighten the mood so he won't feel guilty about anything.

"Sharon, please don't kid around with that." Rusty's voice sounds serious and worried.

"That's the last time. I promise," she pauses to stop herself from getting emotional. "Now get some sleep and let Buzz relax a little too. I'm fine and I can't wait to have one of those famous breakfast of yours." Her voice soft.

"Sharon, please come home soon." She stays quiet, it wasn't like Rusty to ask for something like this.

"As soon as I can alright?" Her voice breaking now too. She hangs up and looks at Sanchez and Provenza frowning. "Was he here the whole time?" They both nod.

"He's afraid of losing well practically another mother, Captain. He didn't leave your side." Provenza says. "Fought me all the way to the exit, when he left."

_Sharon, think about Rusty. Take care of yourself for him. _"He didn't ask for lieutenant Flynn?"

"Didn't want to see him Captain." Provenza says shaking his head.

"He asked if he was okay but once we said he was fine, he asked no more." Sanchez adds. _He is still hurt, with Andy leaving_. This new reality made her hurt in ways she never imagine she could.

"I need to see Andy and then I need to go home to see Rusty." They nod. "Detective." Sharon says extending her arm.

"Julio, Captain, please." He says waiting for his direction.

"Yes, Julio, can you help me into the chair? I am not sure my legs will function correctly and thank you," she stops moving and catches his eyes. "For catching me earlier today."

"Not a problem Captain," he looks embarrassed. "She pulls the sheet over her legs and slowly throws her legs over the bed. Sanchez, stands in front of her.

"Captain if you don't mind." He motions for her.

"Wait." She holds out her hand and puts it on Sanchez arm. She tries to hold herself back from breaking but can't. She remembers Andy lifting her just hours before through the office. Everything was just perfect a few hours ago. She feels a pressure in her chest. Things were far from the reality she was living only hours ago. She holds her chest and feels the swelling and the hurt building up inside her, rushing through her body, tears running through her eyes. _You can't break now._ "Sorry." She says quickly, trying to wipe her tears away.

"No Captain don't apologize. I can help you step off, instead." She wants to say yes, but she knows there is no strength in her legs.

"No Julio please proceed." Her voice, deep filled of emotion. He lifts her up easily and sits her on the chair. She lets out a shattering breath. "Thank you." She says her eyes closing. She's dancing with Andy in the living room, then Rusty joins them. He calls them a family. She opens her eyes. _Why is all of this happening?_

"Why?" She accidentally lets out.

"Captain?" Sharon hears Sanchez's voice worried.

"Um." She puts her hand over her mouth, shaking slightly. "Just a memory." She says weakly, her hands tremble as her fingertips rest on her lip.

"Like the one before I woke you up Captain?" Provenza says intrigued. She nods. "You were smiling Captain that's why I ask." She only smiles weakly.

"Yeah I was remembering." She stops. "Just a memory." She says thinking again thinking about that moment in bed again, dancing, having dinners together, all the moments she had taken for granted.

Sanchez gives her his hand she takes it quickly, needing someone to support her. And he crunches. "Captain, he's all bandaged up now." His other hand holding hers too. "And he's doing better. He looks better." He tries reassuring her.

He smiles encouragingly. She knew this was unlike Sanchez to be so emotionally involved. He was kind, yes. But she was thankful to have him there at that moment. She takes a deep breath.

"Thanks Julio." Provenza watches Julio, it was strange for him to be so careful and kind to anyone and he was going out of his way with Sharon. "For everything." She grips his hand tighter. He stands up and releases her hand and pushes her. Sharon holds on to her IV stand and wheels it with her.

She comes into Andy's room and Sanchez was right he looked better, she had seen his cuts completely exposed. His cuts and burns and blood still on him before but gone now. Now he was bandaged up and cleaned up. His left arm wrapped up with a bandage, a neck brace a bandage on his forehead and the top of his head. His chest had a large gauze pad too. The blood on his face is gone and only small cuts on his left cheek appear like tiny paper cuts. He was covered from waist down but she had seen his legs injured too and imagined they'd been bandaged with gauze too.

"Sharon." Andy groans.

She looks at Provenza. "He's been doing that none stop for an hour." She bites her cheek. Julio wheels her beside his bed.

He has wires and tubes running from one machine to another, making no sense whatsoever to Sharon, he was breathing heavily and wore an oxygen mask to help. She could see the bruises now showing on his skin.

He calls her again, but this time he groans in pain too. "He's in pain." Sharon says helplessly. She wanted to take it away.

"He's drugged up Captain, no more they can give him." Provenza says quickly.

She reaches for his hand and stops. "Andy." She whispers.

He opens his eyes but they close immediately almost as if he couldn't hold them open.

"This idiot," Provenza groans. Sharon looks at him. "We've been here calling him and you say his name and he opens his eyes." Sanchez laughs a little, Sharon smiles and looks at Sanchez.

"Come on, Julio lets tell the doctors about this little miracle." Provenza's rolls his eyes.

"Captain, don't get up." Sanchez tells her.

"I won't, thank you."

Sharon watches them leave and she looks at Andy and opens her hand to grab his but she stops again. He had a multitude of cuts on his fingers just like his face and she is worried to hurt him. She looks at his hand and slowly runs her hand into his palm.

"Sharon?" Andy croaks out at the feel of her hand, his voice deep and rough.

"Yes, Andy I'm right here." He opens his eyes again and then they close.

He doesn't say anything else and he makes no other movements. She sits there watching him, as he struggles to breath and he coughs and then groans in pain. She feels desperate and can't stop crying. She tries to control herself but every time he hurts it is as if it runs through her. The nurse comes in and raises his dose of pain medication and it quickly settles him down. Sharon wipes her tears and thanks the nurse. She doesn't let go of his hand. His breathing still shattered, she feels like she needs to do something but can't. Sanchez and Provenza return. They both look at each other hopelessly. Provenza runs his hand through his head. Sharon couldn't help herself, couldn't help Andy, couldn't help Rusty. She needed a moment of release.

"Captain, you need to rest." Sanchez says. She shakes her head and wipes her tears, finally realizing they're there. Provenza's phone rings they all look at him. It was the middle of the night, he walks out.

"You know Julio, Andy and I had an argument before his accident." She lets out through a muffled voice after all her crying.

"Captain." Sanchez says almost as if checking if she was sure she wanted to tell him this.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be telling you this, I'm your boss." She says softly.

"It's alright Captain, I'm Julio right now not your Detective." He doesn't know what else to say or do.

"He has accumulated his things at my condo and I was supposed to pack them but couldn't." She doesn't know why she continues but she feels like she needs to talk, share, do something before she bursts."And now all I'm thinking about is how I'll be forced too." She pulls up and kisses Andy's hand, she never looks at Sanchez and he never moves his attention from her.

"Captain?" Sanchez doesn't understand.

She sits back on the chair still holding Andy's hand. "Um. Rusty, he's not going to come out of this that easily." She finally turns and looks at him. "He's upset because Andy left, when he promised him he wouldn't." She turns back to Andy, she sniffles. _What happened, why were they being tested so much?_

"Captain, he's going to get better. They both are." She looks at him again and nods a light smile coming across her face. "I can pack the things up. If necessary." He looks at her carefully.

"Well we will get there when necessary." She watches Andy struggling with his breathing. "Tell me now Detective, how is this case going?" She says quickly.

Provenza walks in. "We got a call Sanchez."

"What is it?" Sharon asks.

"Captain you can't go you haven't been discharged." Provenza adds almost as if he's shielding her from something.

"You two haven't slept." Sharon says worried about how much there been watching her and Andy. If they continued this way they end up exhausted just like her.

"We will be fine. Take her to her room Sanchez." Provenza says grumpily.

"No, no. Please I won't be able to sleep." She almost lifts herself up, when Sanchez stops her. "Please?" The silently agree. "Call me about the case I want to know and keep busy." They agree.

Provenza and Sanchez walk out together. "Tao said Flynn's breaks were definitely tampered with." Provenza says in a hush voice as they walk out.

"The Captain." Sanchez says halting, gesturing to Sharon.

"Julio, I'm as worried about her as you and that's why this doesn't go past; Tao, You and me. Understood?" Provenza wasn't ready to have Sharon have a second collapse, he wanted to see how far he could investigate until absolutely necessary.

"Yes, Lieutenant." Sanchez begins walking again. "Sir?" He turns and looks at him and Provenza returns the gesture. "The Captain said they had an argument." He finishes and looks at Provenza worried.

"You see here Julio she's devastated now you're telling me, she cut the mans breaks." Provenza says upset.

"No Sir, with all due respect you may be to emotionally involved in this too." Provenza says nothing. "I only meant there may be a reason to their argument, that can help."

"You want to ask her without giving to much away." Provenza stops and frowns.

"No Sir." Sanchez says continuing walking leaving Provenza behind.

Sharon continues watching Andy his breathing is continuously shattered. She watches hopeful for him to squeeze her hand to blink. The nurses come and go, checking both of them she refuses to leave his side. They change her IV and his a few times, they bring her a more comfortable chair to rest on, she finally drifts off leaning back on a recliner.

"Andy." Sharon walks into her closet.

"Beautiful, your closet is getting crowded." He's moving his suits around.

Sharon walks in further. "I can clear some of my things." She looks at her clothes.

"You mean all your designer shoes and suits." He says sweetly behind her.

She frowns. "Does it bother you, that I buy designer things?" She doesn't turn to face him, running her hand through her clothes.

"No, why should it?" He says a little confused.

She shrugs and turns around. "I don't know." He wraps his arms around her.

"You'd give some of this to give me more room?" He doesn't look anywhere but at her.

"Well you do only have a fragment of space." She turns away and looks at the section of clothes where Andy's clothes reside.

"But it's your closet." He says amused.

"Ours." She tugs on his shirt a little on his chest almost as if offended that he'd said otherwise. "I like to walk in here and see your things. It makes me feel like you're here for the long run." She moves into his neck and smells him, only gently kissing him, then resting her head on his shoulders, running her hands under the sleeves of his shirt at his muscle, her fingertips caressing him. He didn't move or talk too soon enjoying her smell and her warmth.

"I think your mistaken." He finally says, she frowns. "I AM here for the long run." He says lovingly and she smiles. "We haven't christened this part of your bedroom." He looks around.

"The closet Andy?" She says running her hands through his hair.

"Yes." He smiles. She shakes her head. "Please Beautiful?" He pleads putting his hands in the small of her back.

"How about the bed? Its feet away." She says as he begins to unzip her skirt. He starts kissing her neck and slowly moves down to her low cut shirt.

"Anywhere, as long as I can take my time." He says his fingertips running into the back opening of her skirt. "I want to spend the rest of my time like this." Andy lets Sharon's skirt drop to the floor.

"Captain Raydor." Sharon opens her eyes to see a familiar face. And closes them again._ It was another memory_. They weren't in her bed or in her closet. _The accident was real._ And she opens her eyes realizing who was in front if her.

"Mary." It was the nurse that had been around when Andy was shot.

"You remember me dear." She says kindly.

"Of course, Mary what time is it?" She asks softly trying to regain her voice.

"Eight in the morning dear, just came in for my shift an hour ago and saw your name listed and Lieutenant Flynn's here." She looks Andy with love.

"How is he doing?" Sharon says looking at Andy, still unconscious, her hand still holding his.

"Better Dear, he hasn't woken up but his breathing is better and his oxygen levels are great. But you Dear, the doctor said you could be discharged now. Unless you'd like an excuse to stay?" She smiles at her all knowingly.

"No. I need to get home to Rusty. You'll be watching him?" For some reason this helped her feel better.

"Till seven tonight." She nods.

"I'll be back before that, Yes, Mary please can you have me discharged." She nods and leaves.

"Andy," she sits up straighter. "I have to go. I know you can hear me, but I'll be back." She gently shift his hand. "Show me that you can hear me. Please. I need to go knowing your okay with me leaving." Sharon's voice breaks. _Please let him respond_.

It is silent, only the machines beep. Mary comes and has her sign the discharge papers and unhooks her from her IV.

"You have some prescriptions you need to take and instructions as to your diet, the doctor wants you to follow up with a nutritionist." Mary slightly frowns.

"I will but I just hadn't eaten very well in a few weeks, but I usually am careful." She says trying to explain to Mary.

"Alright honey a cab?" She says not fully convinced.

"Yes please. And I think I have a bag of my things in the room I was in."

"I'll get that for you." She says quickly.

"Thank you."

She doesn't let go of Andy's hand. Running her hand along his cuts only lightly. Trying to get him to respond, to let her know he was alright. _My Love you need to wake up._ She knew she couldn't stay here, but she needed to. But she couldn't, there was Rusty waiting for her at home, her priority was Rusty.

"Andy you have to wake up." She says afraid to leave him and not be there when he did wake up.

"Captain." Tao walks in with his wife.

"Lieutenant," she lets go of Andy's hand.

"It's alright Captain." He says apologetically.

"I'm glad you're hear Lieutenant, she stands up quickly and loses her balance. His wife grabs her hand. "Thank you, been sitting to long." She doesn't let go of her until Sharon is standing up straight and holds Andy's bed.

"Captain are you alright?" She ask softly.

"Yes, I've been discharged. I need to go home and see Rusty." She tells herself more then she is telling them.

"Yes, Captain. I can stay here for a few hours." Tao says.

"And I can stay when he leaves. I'll call Michael if there is anything.." His wife begins.

"No," Sharon cuts her off. "I mean yes, please only until someone can relieve you but let me give you my number, please call me first if anything changes." Sharon looks around the room for paper.

"Captain, I'll give it to her." Tao says noticing it's painful for her to leave.

"Michael will give you a ride Captain or myself?" They both know she's not alright, almost more then Sharon herself.

"No I have a cab coming." Sharon says trying to avoid everything that was forming inside.

"No, I'll take you Michael can stay." His wife says without asking but demanding it. Sharon notices Tao worry a little, it was his boss after all.

"Lieutenant Tao," she nods at him and turns to his wife. "Thank you and I accept to bother you only because I need to get to Rusty." She says honestly.

"It's no bother, we care about Andy and Rusty too." The wife says stepping forward closer to Sharon.

Sharon nods. She turns to Andy and runs her hand along his cheek and waits for a moment to hold back everything she was feeling. _Andy I don't want to leave. Wake up. I need to go but I need to see you wake up. _She waits for a moment then turns back to Tao's wife.

She delicately puts a hand behind Sharon's back and gives her a hand. Testing to say if she was okay to walk, Sharon accepts. Mary comes in.

"Here you go Captain." She hands her papers and her personal bag.

"Anything Mary, please call me." Sharon needed to tell everyone. She can hear herself be repetitive needy, but she didn't care. _Andy needs to wake up._

"The number is on record Captain." Mary tells her seeing the pain and loss in Sharon's eyes.

Tao's wife has Sharon sit on a bench at the entrance of the hospital and brings the car. Sharon says she is fine but she insists. Sharon starts shaking her nerves getting the best of her. She felt like she was betraying her love for Andy._ I shouldn't be leaving. But Rusty needs me_. She knew that if she didn't make it to Rusty soon, he would begin to panic if he hadn't already. The car pulls up. Sharon stands up, Tao's wife comes around and opens the door and helps her in. She continues shaking, she was leaving a part of her behind.

"Captain, may I ask a question?" She says softly as they drive.

"Yes." She was expecting, is it true you and Andy are together? But what she said was what helped her know her decision in leaving the hospital was in fact the correct one.

"Why'd you take Rusty into your home? He's a great boy. But he must have been a strong character at first." They both stay quiet. "Sorry Captain you don't need to answer."

"No, I'm trying to remember." Sharon says honestly.

She laughs a little. "You don't remember?" She sounded amused.

"I do but there isn't a right answer." She smiles to herself. "I saw a boy who needed care, a boy I couldn't help any other way but giving him a place to stay. Then he became Rusty," she says his name with all the love a mother could feel, "and well I knew that this change to Major Crimes might have brought challenges but it also rewarded me." Sharon goes silent. "I found Rusty." She looks into the path, they were driving.

"I see what Michael means when he talks about you?"

"Hmm, never expected the guys to go home and talk about me." Sharon looks at her.

"You'd be surprised Captain. I've hosted a few reunions at my home." She smiles.

"Oh, not sure I can deal with more negativity right now." Sharon says bitterly turning back to the road.

"No Captain, respect." Sharon looks at her almost as if trying to register these words. "Michael always speaks of you with respect, especially after he saw you take in Rusty when he was only the boy that needed protection for your case."

"Not sure if he was ever only that. As much as I tried to make him just a witness, I couldn't." Sharon answers.

"Which makes it all that much harder leaving Andy behind and Rusty at home? Tao's wife says softly.

"I know Andy will understand. Rusty comes first he is my priority." Sharon finally says this with conviction. _When did I get so comfortable with everyone knowing about us?_

"Captain, you are a very strong woman, I can't imagine Michael being injured and my son..." She stops. "Well I'm not sure I could be as calm as you are."

"I assure you that I'm everything but calm. I'm just trying to believe that all of this." She closes her eyes and breathes. "Is more then just a test to see how much I can survive because if it's that. I'm not sure I could take much more." Her voice breaks.

Tao's wife reaches over and holds Sharon's hand. They arrive at Sharon's and she walks her to her Condo, Rusty has the door open as soon as he hears the keys jingle. Sharon invites her in as Rusty says hello but she declines.

The door closes and Sharon turns to face Rusty but feels Rusty's arms rap around her. A jolt runs through her body and she holds him back. _This is what I needed. _They stay that way for a few minutes. It was as if life was restored in her a little.

Rusty pulls away apologetically, tears in his eyes. Sharon wipes his eyes.

"I'm fine. I just have the flu." Rusty looks embarrassed.

"Rusty," she pulls up his chin, setting the keys aside. "I needed that hug. I felt hopeless, but I needed my dose of you to finally find ground."  
Sharon smiles, as Rusty gives her support to walk to the sofa. She didn't need it but doesn't refuse it either.

"Are you going to work?" He says as she sits back and hugs her pillow looking at him.

"Maybe later. I want to see how you're doing? Where's Buzz?" She looks around.

"He left about ten minutes ago. When Lieutenant Tao told him you were coming over, I think he was embarrassed to be here when you came home."

"I'll have to thank him later." Sharon sits up and runs her hand through his hair. "I'm sorry I scared you the way I did." She pulls her hand away.

"Sharon I just need to know if it's more then a flu. I can handle it." He says prepared to help her.

"Oh no Rusty, I'm fine. It's a flu with some stress hanging onto it. But nothing else." She saw a weight lifted off of him.

"You promise." He needed to be sure.

"Yes I do." She smiles.

"I'll make you breakfast?" Rusty says quickly waiting for a response.

"I would like that, thank you." Rusty stands up excitedly. And frowns as she closes her eyes and hugs the pillow.

"How's Lieutenant Flynn?" She opens her eyes, she didn't expect him to ask.

"He's better." She says softly.

"Good." He watches Sharon's face drain a little. "It's just going to take some time Sharon." he didn't need to say anything else.

"I understand." She says looking at him carefully.

"You do?" He looks at her shocked, ready got a long talk.

"Rusty I always told you it was me and you and I mean that." She smiles.

"No Sharon." She looks at him. "I mean, you can't." He doesn't know how to respond.

"I want to say something but I am not trying to defend any ones actions. You have to believe me, okay?"

"Yes." Rusty looks at her waiting.

"He didn't leave you Rusty."

"He left you Sharon. And he would have done the same to me in time." Sharon nods accepting his answer but not feeling the same at. _But he didn't leave he just needed time. He didn't leave._ But she doesn't say any of this out loud, it wasn't a time to argue with him.

"Alright, can I help you?" He shakes his head and walks to the kitchen. Sharon holds the pillow tight letting out a breath and closing her eyes.

"Hey Kid, come in here." Andy's voice rings through the condo. Sharon sat with Rusty in the kitchen. Rusty jumps out of his chair and moves to the living room. Sharon frowns intrigued and follows him too.

She walks into the living room with Rusty sitting next to Andy both of them laughing at a movie Andy found on the television. She returns to the kitchen and starts cleaning up, smiling. She loved having them in her home that way.

"Gorgeous?" She turns around to see Andy questioning her.

"What's wrong?" She says frowning.

"Come sit with us." He says gesturing her to the living room.

"I will, let me finish here." Andy walks to her and grabs her hand.

"Come on." And pulls her. Frowning as to why she doesn't want to.

"Andy." He turns around to face her.

"I want to sit with you and Rusty. Come on." He says looking at her carefully.

"Can I just rinse the dishes." He frowns and walks back with her to the sink, to help her.

"No, no." She tries stopping him. "Alright, I can do it after." She says now pulling him away.

"Thank you." He smiles and guides her to the couch and all three of them sit down together. Sharon wrapping herself around Andy's arm, Rusty sitting on the other side of Andy. She opens her eyes and looks beside her, _it's empty_.

"Sharon. It's ready." She hears Rusty call from the kitchen. _It's another memory Sharon. _She goes to the kitchen and sits and has breakfast with Rusty.

"Did you get to see Lieutenant Flynn before coming home?" Sharon looks up from her plate and looks at Rusty he is pushing things around on his plate.

"Yes I did. We were waiting for him to wake up. There is no medical explanation or logical explanation as to why he hasn't. But, he's okay." She watches him poke his fork into a piece of food.

"Good." He looks up. "Do we need to get anything ready, for when he returns?" He says weakly.

She takes a drink of water and clears her throat. She had made this decision at the hospital, but it felt true now as she was saying it out loud. "He won't be coming back here Rusty." She picks up her fork and takes a bite.

Rusty frowns. "What do you mean? I thought with the accident you would forgive him." He watches her push her plate aside.

"First off, I'm not sure if I was ever upset. Just confused and tired and I took it out on him. And having the accident fix everything, well that's no really how things get solved." She says each word slowly.

"I don't understand." He shakes his head, confused.

"Well there isn't much to discuss. I think it's the right thing to do and I won't leave him alone, I'll make sure he's okay at home, as long as he needs my help and is willing to accept it. And as long as it's okay with you that I'm doing that." She takes another drink, just for something to do. She couldn't imagine not having Andy walk through that door everyday and sleep with her every night. It was taking a lot from her to seem so okay.

This isn't what Rusty wanted, he knew she was doing it because he was upset. He loves Sharon and only wants her to be happy, he felt like he was causing her nothing but pain all these weeks.

"Sharon you can't leave him because..." He begins but Sharon stops him.

"I can. And I'm not leaving him, we had made this decision before any of this. I can't expect that an accident will change his mind or mine." Her words bitter now. She feels her self going cold inside with every word separating her from Andy. _As long as it keeps Rusty here. That's all that matters, I can't lose him. But I can't lose Andy._

"Sharon." Rusty can't find the right words to say.

"It's settled Rusty." She says standing up. "Thank you for breakfast I'm going to have a shower and then I'll look over your paper that's due Monday." She raises her eyebrows.

"Sharon, you say I have input." Rusty says stopping her. _Stop, you're making this harder on me. Stop telling me you're okay when you're not. I'll let him back in if you say it. _

"When it's true, when you aren't lying to me. You are not okay with Andy. Did the car accident change your emotions completely? Did you forgive him walking out of here the night Jack was here? And be honest." Sharon watches him, he was fighting himself inside.

Rusty remains silent. He doesn't say anything Sharon picks up her things and tightens a grip on his shoulder and puts her things in the sink and walks to her room. She didn't need him to answer and he couldn't. She walks to her room and stops in the hallway pulling out a suitcase. Rusty hears the hallway door and closes his eyes, he starts crying. He knows she's going to pack Andy up, but he can't stand up and lie to Sharon either. But he didn't want Andy gone, but he was still angry.

Sharon walks to her room and closes the door behind her. She sets the bag on her bed and walks into her closet, bringing out a handful of clothes and slowly folding up Andy's things and putting them in the suitcase, making trips back into the closet. Every item that goes in the bag she lets out a soft sob, it was as if the life she had dreamt up, the life to live with Andy had disappeared.

Her dreams would only last as memories, it was her and Rusty now. She moves to the drawers and does the same, when she's done, she zips it up and falls to the floor sitting there, not being able to cry, to scream, to laugh anymore. She didn't know what was next and she was burnt out tired of being weak Of being strong.

She stands clears her eyes, takes a shower and as her hands go through her hair, she closes her eyes, letting the water run along her face.

"Sharon, I know you don't like talking about our personal relationship at work, but I need to just hold you for a minute." Andy walks into her office and closes the door.

Sharon frowns. "What's wrong?" She stands up and walks to Andy who is leaning on the locked door.

"Just a minute, without explanations." He says closing his eyes. Sharon looks at him worried and runs her hands on both sides if his cheeks. Then runs her hands down his arms and holds his hands and puts them behind her back.

He lets out a deep breath and opens his eyes, sadness in his eyes. "Thank you." He holds her tightly. Her hands going back to his face.

"Andy, what's wrong?" She asks him. He shakes his head, she can't help but want to hold him and protect him she knew this case was weighing him down.

"Sharon, I just can't lose you okay." She's about to stop him but he continues. "I know you don't plan to and this here has nothing to do with me worrying about that but I need you to promise me, because whatever happens out there. I've never felt great about myself until you were a part of my life. So promise me. That you won't leave me, that I won't lose you." She runs her hands over his eyes and face, taking him in. His hold tight not letting her go.

"Andy I promise." She says as she kisses his neck and she holds him tight and then hugs him. He pulls away and she smiles and kisses him lightly.

Sharon pulls her face out of the running water in the shower. "Stop hurting yourself this way, no more memories." She tells herself out loud. _But there are too many to not remember, and it's too painful to think they'll be no more._

* * *

_Thank you for all the words and for reading I appreciate it! And again only about twenty-four hours till the new episodes._


	10. Here Comes Goodbye

I hope you all loved the new episode as much as I did. I leave you with a new chapter, I promise this won't last forever.

* * *

Rusty is on the laptop working on changes Sharon made on his paper as she paces. _I should be at the hospital._ She moves from one room to another, cleaning the already perfectly clean rooms. The doorbell rings, she moves to it quickly.

"Lieutenant Provenza." She says scared. _Something is wrong, he wouldn't be here._

"Captain, I'm sorry to bother you but it's Andy." Her heart sinks.

"What's wrong ?" She says looking at him hopelessly.

"He spiked a fever and they can't bring it down. He's calling for you again." Sharon holds the doorknob tight and lets out a deep breath. She looks back to Rusty who only looks at her. Then returns to his typing.

"I'll be there soon." She lets out painfully.

Provenza rolls his eyes. "Captain, I don't know what's going on here, but please at this moment he needs you more then Rusty." Sharon frowns. He walks in and she watches him. Rusty stands up. "Rusty get your shoes on, we're going." He looks at Sharon's expression of loss and quickly goes to his room.

"Lieutenant." She says quiet loudly.

"Captain, I may be way out of hand, but right now this is more than you, Andy and Rusty. It's about saving Andy's life. I have accepted whatever it is that's happened between you two. We all have." He says upset.

"I know Lieutenant. I just wanted to say thank you." She needed someone to tell her it was okay to put Andy ahead just for a moment.

"Sorry Captain." She shakes her head slipping into tennis shoes, she was wearing a jogging suit with a tank top, she puts the sweater on too. Rusty comes back and says nothing walking out of the door. She looks at Provenza hopelessly. "Ignore it." He holds the door open and lets her walk out ahead.

They arrive at the hospital quickly. Provenza leads them to the new room he was moved to. They find the others in a waiting room near by, Rusty sits in a corner chair only waiving hello. She walks away at Provenza directs her how to get there.

"Mary, how is he?" Sharon finds her outside his room.

"There you are." She shakes her head looking upset opening the closed door to the room and leading her in. "A high fever, we're taking care of it." She closes the door.

"Sharon, stay with me." Sharon frowns and looks at Mary.

"He's been doing that for over three hours off and on." She stays put as Mary gets closer to him.

"Did everyone.." Sharon starts pointing to the door.

"No, only Lieutenant Provenza has been in here." Sharon nods, Mary looks at her.

"Sharon, please." Andy cries. Sharon doesn't move.

"Hun, please after three hours I even need you to do something." Mary's voice hurt.

Sharon finally walks closer to him. "Andy." He opens his eyes. Mary lets out a deep breath.

"Sharon?" Andy says looking at her quickly.

"Yes it's me." She says softly. His eyes close. Sharon looks at Mary.

"It's hallucinations or dreams, he probably won't remember any of this. His fever is too high." Sharon looks back at Andy.

"Can you sit with me?" He says trembling.

"Go along with it dear." Mary encourages her.

"Can you help me?" Sharon says trying to move Andy over. Mary pulls the sheet he's laying on over to the side as Sharon holds him.

"Sharon." He says again, Sharon is growing desperate. _Do something Sharon._

"Andy, listen to me. I'm right here." She takes a seat next to him. She stops and turns to Mary. "I'm afraid to hurt him." She says honestly.

"Dear, just let him know you're here, it won't hurt him." She looks at her tenderly.

She sits down completely, folding her legs onto the bed. "Look Andy, can you feel me?"

"Sharon you came?" Andy says his voice trembling.

"I did Andy, I did." She puts her head besides his, laying on her side. Her hand on his face.

"He stopped." Mary says softly.

Sharon stays there for a moment. _Please let him wake up. Please let him get better._

"Should I get up." Sharon says shifting up and looking at Mary.

"No, no. As much as he's unconscious, he knows your there." Mary leaves closing the door behind her.

"Sharon." He says softly.

"No, no. I'm still here." She smiles running her hands on his face. "That wasn't me. I'm sorry I left. I should have stayed." She knows he won't remember but it still hurt her to feel and see him this way.

"Stay with me." He says desperately. Sharon sobs and grabs his waist and puts her lips on his shoulder. He was burning up. His heat even hurt her.

"Andy come back to me." She lets out her tears through her whispers. "I'm right here, but I need you to come back." This wasn't Andy, he'd be fighting for his life she needed him back.

Andy goes silent, she runs her hand on his chest and lays with him. She listens to his breathing improve slowly and she too falls asleep.

"Jogging?" Andy tells her as he sees her put on her jogging suit.

"Why not?" She shrugs. "I used to do it a lot."

"Can I go?" She lets out a chuckle. "What was that?" He looks offended.

"I'm sorry." She gives him a gentle kiss. "But you can't keep up with me." She says playfully.

"I believe you but to keep in view of, he squeezes her butt, I'd run." Sharon slaps his hand away. "I'm not aloud to grab you?" He frowns as she turns away.

"No." She says bending to tie her shoe. He walks out of the bedroom. She stands up straight and frowns and follows him. She finds him sitting on the couch flipping through channels. "Andy?" She says confused.

"Yeah?" He says like nothing happened.

"You just walked out." She turns to the bedroom and back. Trying to figure out what she missed.

"Well. Your there bending and showing well your teasing and you said I couldn't grab, so I'm sitting here." He doesn't look at her. She is smiling.

She walks and stands in front of him, he tries diverting her to look at the TV."Andy?" She grabs the remote out of his hand and turns it off.

"I can't watch television?" He asks looking at her finally.

Sharon bends down and gives him a gentle kiss on the lips and hands him the remote again. He puts it down on the couch beside him.

"Listen Andy," she grabs his hand an puts it on her butt. "You can grab me whenever you want alright." He smiles. He pulls her in and she falls onto the couch on her knees. One on each side of him. "Mmm." She moans out.

He kisses her, putting both his hands on her bottom. Sharon holds him running her hands through his hair moaning into his mouth as their tongues tangle with one another. His hands moving more vigorously. Her hips start to grind on him.

She pulls away. "No, no." He groans out of frustration, she stops moving her hips, he holds her hips now. "Oh no." She kisses his face over an over all over. Andy moves his hands to her lower back running his finger tips underneath her shirt. "Andy I was going to jog." He kisses her neck. "This is so bad." Andy turns her, laying her on the couch and he climbs on top of her. "I should be...oh." He kisses her all over her body.

"Can we just play in here." He says, Sharon nods, pulling Andy down so he can kiss her. "Lets go to the bed." He pulls out, leaving her panting.

"No, here." Sharon pulls of her shirt. "Here." She pulls of Andy's shirt too." He stands to tug her pants off. She strokes, him and he groans. "Now." She says desperately.

"Sharon." She opens her eyes and sees Andy with his eyes opened looking at her.

She sits up quickly and gets off even quicker. "You're awake?" She motions to call the nurse. He lets out a painful breath. He closes his eyes. "I'm sorry I laid with you. But you were.."

"Mary told me." He nods, his neck brace off now.

"You've been awake, while I slept. Sorry." She pushes her hair back.

"Can you do me a favor Sharon?" He says his eyes failing him, closing while he desperately tries to keep them open.

"Anything." She says wholeheartedly.

"Hold my hand." He says quickly, putting up his hand.

"Yes." She grabs his hand, but it isn't enough for him.

"Lay with me." He starts crying, it takes her by surprise he's never done this with her before.

"Andy, no, no. I will." She gets on her knees on his bed.

"You're here." He says through a struggled breath.

"Andy stop crying, please." He starts losing his breath. She moves closer to him and holds his hands. "Andy breathe softly" He does. "Don't cry. She wipes his face. At any other moment she'd let him cry, but it was causing him pain.

"You came." He said roughly.

"Andy of course I did. I don't understand why you're saying that." She says trying to figure out which way to help him.

"I left, I left I broke my promise." He says closing his eyes.

"Oh you idiot, you didn't." He groans loudly in pain. She tries standing to push the call button but he doesn't let go of her."just a second okay." She sits up and pushes the button behind him. "That's it," she takes them back.

"Don't leave." He says trying to straighten up.

"I won't." She says afraid, Mary comes in. "He's awake." Mary smiles, she already knew and sees that he's in pain so she gives him more medicine.

"Better?" He nods. Mary writes in the chart and walks out of the room, Sharon sits down off of her knees watching Andy fall asleep.

"Sharon?" He opens his eyes as he's falling asleep, almost afraid that she had left.

"I'm here. See, squeeze my hands." He lightly does. _That's all the strength he has?_

"Sleep. I'll be here." She takes one hand away and runs her hand through his hair.

"Lay with me." She nods and resumes her position. She puts a hand over his chest and her face right next to his. She can feel the heat of his body has left him significantly.

His eyes close and she holds him. The door opens and she looks back it's Provenza. She tries sitting and moves off the bed.

"You are awake?" Provenza says, Sharon turns back and sees Andy awake. He's reacted to her getting off of the bed.

"Hey Louie you look awful!" Andy says through a rough voice, Provenza laughs.

"Not as bad as you." Sharon steps away, to let them talk.

"I feel like I got hit by a car." Andy says grunting. Sharon and Provenza giggle.

"You did get hit by a car." Provenza says matter of fact. Andy laughs but groans in pain. Sharon puts a hand over her mouth.

"Andy." Provenza grabs Andy's hand, Sharon had never see him does this. Andy squeezes it until the pain subsides. Sharon's tears are running. "Better?" Provenza says.

"My chest." He lets out without breath.

"You have some broken ribs." Provenza says. Andy looks at Sharon remembering her having the same situation before.

"Don't cry." Andy says as she tries shielding herself.

"I'm not I'm sorry, I'm going to check on Rusty, I'll be right back." Andy closes his eyes and she looks at Provenza.

She walks out and moves to the waiting room. Rusty is alone with an officer sitting a few seats away from him.

"The others?" She asks he looks up.

"They left, said they be back later." Sharon nods and sits next to him.

"I'm sorry I dragged you out here." She says weakly.

"It's fine." Rusty says playing with his hands.

Provenza comes back out. "Captain I'm going to take Rusty home with me. And this darling officer." He points at him.

Sharon looks at the three of them. "No, let me just say goodbye to Andy." She stands up and moves away quickly.

"Captain," she turns around and looks at Provenza, then at Rusty who is hanging his head. "I'm not sure what happened here but Andy needs you right now." He says frustrated.

"Rusty does too." She lets out finally being able to admit she was choosing.

"I can be with Andy." Provenza begins. "But it won't help him. Rusty just needs someone right now, it doesn't have to be you. Andy needs you." Provenza says gently but strongly.

Sharon shakes her head. "No, I'm going home." I need to go for Rusty. Andy will understand.

"Captain, stop. You aren't choosing Andy over Rusty. It's just a few hours. Please, he'll go home and watch tv and eat and I'll get some sleep. It'll do me good to have company." Sharon looks at Rusty and walks to him.

"Rusty." He looks up and walks towards her, she meets him. "Is it okay if you go with Lieutenant Provenza for a few hours, then I'll pick you up and we will go home?" Rusty nods and Sharon grabs him as he is about to pass her and hugs him, Rusty returns it. "I love you," she whispers. He doesn't say anything but he doesn't need too.

Provenza nods as they walk away. She feels a heaviness inside her and starts crying and goes to Andy's room. He looks at the door and he lets out a deep breath and then groans.

"Andy." She walks to him quickly.

"I thought you had left." He says trying to catch his breath.

"No, I'm going to stay with you a little longer." She smiles weakly standing by his bed.

"You're crying." He groans again. "Is everything okay?" She nods. "Please Sharon straighten me up a little." She frowns.

"You'll be in more pain." She says shaking her head.

"But I can't breath laying like this." This makes her listen, she pushes the button and he begins to straighten up. She doesn't stop even watching him cringe.

He holds out his hand and grabs her arm, she stops. "That's enough." He groans out. His breathing heavy.

Her tears run heavier. She wipes them, he closes his eyes and opens them and looks at her.

"Go Sharon. I'll be fine. Go." He closes his eyes. She sits on the bed with him, he opens his eyes.

"I love Rusty with all my heart but right now, just for this moment your my priority, okay?" She kisses him gently, he sighs.

She smiles. "You think I'm dying." He says.

"No," she giggles. "You will be okay." She says a little confused, he smiles.

"I hurt him, you should be angry not kissing me." He says roughly._ He doesn't want you kissing him. _This broke her.

She swallows deep in her throat. "There is no anger in me." She lets go of him. "I just need you to get better. So sleep and rest, I will sit over there and watch you." He watches her move to the couch and closes his eyes. She doesn't sit down but stands.

"You're not comfortable." He says not opening his eyes.

"You're not either. I can go Andy. If that's the reason you're telling me to go for Rusty I can go." She was ready to shout, to cry he didn't want her close.

He shakes his head. "Stay here." He says pleading. "Please." He opens his eyes.

"I will." She sits down on the couch. Feeling a little relief.

"Here with me, next to me. Please." He says waiting for her.

She stands up quickly almost as if this is all she wanted. She stands beside his bed and lowers the bed slightly so he wouldn't be sitting up so straight, she can see relief in his face. She sits down next to him resting beside him and she puts her feet up on the bed. He closes his eyes. Sharon can feel that he's hesitant and fidgeting, not comfortable. She turns onto her side.

"Tell me if I hurt you." He opens his eyes and looks at her confused. She runs her hand along his chest to hold him around his waist. She can feel his body shake. She pulls herself closer to him this time and picks up her leg and finds the gap between his legs. He whimpers she's about to pull away.

"No, please don't move." He says softly.

"I'm I hurting you?" She says a little stiff.

"No. I wanted to ask you to hold me this way." He says softly.

She shift sliding into his neck. "You can ask Andy, I'm not here as a favor or because I feel pity for you, I'm here because I love you and I need to see you get better." She whispers in his ear. He starts to cry again. "No don't do that remember it's going to hurt you." She holds him tighter.

"I love you too Sharon." He says softly. She lets out a deep breath.

"I know." She kisses his cheek. She takes a deep breath again. "Now sleep, I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." Sharon buries her head in his neck again.

He finally feels a little life enter his body with Sharon being so close and lets exhaustion over take him and she lays there taking in the moment she can hold him and be with him. She pulls out and watches him sleep and then closes her eyes and feels him.

"Sharon, Beautiful." He calls through the condo.

"In the kitchen." He walks over.

"Oh my, I think I just fell in love all over again." Sharon has a ponytail up, with an apron, no make up on, she's baking and he can smell the sweet smell rise through the kitchen.

She smiles. "You want to help?" Andy walks over and sees the dough she's kneading.

"I've never baked, I cook." He grabs her face and kisses her, Sharon pulls away he holds her face still and she smiles. She closes the gap and kisses him again. "Mmm." Andy meets her body, Sharon holds her hands. To their sides as they are full of flour.

He pulls back and smiles. "I missed you." She says frowning pouting her lips.

"I needed to check my apartment and clean it." He walks away from her and leans onto the counter as she goes back to working the dough.

"Dough needs to be set to rise. Right?" He asks her.

"Yes, this one for three hours." Andy nods and smiles at her. He walks around and leans onto her back and wraps his hands around her. She smiles. He puts his hands around hers. He follows her hands, their body's close. "It's easy, right?" He kisses her neck. He wasn't paying any attention to that, he had the woman he was obsessed about, so close to him.

"Can I draw a bath and can you join me?" She trembles as he bites her neck gently.

She turns around to face him. "Can I just cover this?" He wraps his hands around her as she continues to hold her hands to her side. "And you can make up for leaving me alone last night." She says playfully.

"Oh yes," he says groaning. "I will be at your service." He grins as she bites her lip.

"Whatever I want?" She asks, smelling his neck.

"Anything as long as I can have my fun too." She pulls out grinning.

"I have some ideas." She says playfully.

Andy opens his eyes and finds and feels Sharon against him, just as she had laid down before.

"There you are." She runs her hand along his face. "I missed seeing those eyes." She says looking at him gently.

"You haven't left." He says, his voice more like his now. _Does he want me to leave? _She showed the disappoint meant in her eyes. "Sorry Sharon, I just didn't expect you to stay but I don't want you to go." She relaxes her body again.

"You slept for about three hours." She starts sitting up.

"I was having a dream about when you were making those pastries in the kitchen, the dough. Remember?" He waits for her.

She stops and smiles. "They never got made. I never covered the dough." She pushes her hair back smiling and starts getting out of the bed. "I've been having a lot of those dreams too." She says softly.

"Oh no, not yet." He says out of breath.

"Andy you know I love you right." She turns to face him.

"I do. Sharon and it's okay for you to leave. It's okay for you to go for Rusty, I want him to be okay too. Just don't leave, not yet." He says softly.

She lays back with him. "Not yet." She kisses his shoulder. "The doctor came and said he'd be back this evening to talk to you. She runs her hand over his eyebrows.

"Okay. How much longer did he say?" She looks at him wanting to protect him.

"No, you can't rush it, it's going to be long process." She says sweetly.

"Can you do me a favor before I get out. Whenever that is." He says looking forward.

"Yeah, Of course." She watches him with tenderness and love.

"Go grocery shopping for me. I have no food, no supplies at my place." He stops and stays looking in the distance. She stays silent. Him saying this out loud made it true. She was going to lose him. And she starts to cry again, putting her face into his neck.

"Sharon don't cry," he tries moving but can't. "That's not why I was asking you." He groans shifting a little to his side.

"Don't move." She says through her crying. "I'm sorry." She tries to stop herself.

"Sharon I'm not trying to leave you. You know that right. I'm trying to make this easier for you. I know Rusty comes first." He makes her sit up and stretches out his hand she lays back and onto his chest and he wraps his arms around her.

"I will go shopping for you," her voice trembling crying into his chest. But promise me you won't take me out of this part of your life, you'll let me help you get better." She says softly her hands cuddled under her still resting on his chest.

"I promise." His fingers caress her arm. "We're still a team. You can't get rid of me. Promise me things will still be the same at work?" He asks her.

"Better." Sharon says through a shattered breath_. This is it. _She stays there, he doesn't release her even through the pain.

The door opens, she doesn't move. "I'm sorry you two, just doing my last check before I go home." Sharon waits until Mary is near Andy and gets out of the bed, Andy holds out his hand she takes it. "Alright Lieutenant, I'll see you in the morning, but the doctor will be here in about an hour. We will start raising you're bed as I've seen you've done already. To stretch your body. And then we need you to sit up on your own. The process will be painful and slow, you'll use a walker at first to walk and we we will cast that left arm of yours tomorrow too." She says as she fills out forms.

"Mary, Mary. I've already suffered enough heartbreak today." Mary looks at Sharon and her saddened eyes.

"Alright, just warning you before you hear it from the doctor. Good night and see you tomorrow." She smiles and begins to move out.

"Thank you Mary." Sharon smiles.

She hears the door click and leans her body and kisses Andy's lips, a gentle kiss and pulls away looking at him. "I needed to do it one last time." She says softly.

Andy closes his eyes. "Don't say that. Let me hope that I'll have a chance of fixing my mistakes." He says upset at himself.

"You made no mistakes. We both are just two people afraid of losing our love and made bad choices." She smiles weakly, running her thumb along his hand.

"Will we?" She frowns. "Lose this love?" He says.

"No, never." She kisses his hand. "Andy believe me when I say I want you to stay with me. I don't want you to move out." She feels her voice breaking again.

"I know Sharon. I don't want to go. But think of it as things that accumulated that you need to get rid of, I never really moved in. We have to think about the kid alright." She nods looking at their hands.

"Andy I didn't ever want you to leave." She says trying to not cry again. "And your things are not junk that has accumulated it was hope and happiness that slowly entered my home." She doesn't look at him.

"I know, Sharon look at me." She does. "I know." He squeezes her hand. "Watching my place go bare, was hope and happiness too." He says weakly.

"Andy remember when we talked about what we would do after retiring? Or get fired. That we'd travel." She smiles a tear running down her cheek.

"Yeah. How could I forget." He pulls her hand so she can sit with him. She does, he asks her to sit him up straighter. She moves the bed, now they are closer to each other.

"I still want to do that with you. So you're not getting rid of me," she starts to cry again, silently. _This can't be it. _There was too much she hadn't done with him.

"You promise." He says playfully. She smiles and nods. "I need you to be happy, don't worry about me." He runs his hand along her face.

"No. I will be there to take care of you through this. You and me are a team and I need you at my side. You can't stop me." She traces his face what felt like would be the last time.

"I wouldn't dare." He says, she smiles.

"I love you Andy." She whimpers out. Sharon moves closer to him and puts her hands on his cheeks. And moves in and stops just a fragment from his lips and looks only at his eyes for awhile, her hands running his face. She leans in and kisses his lips gently, then his forehead and his neck. She pulls away, he lifts a hand and runs a finger down her nose, her tears run, she leans into him and he kisses her nose. He rests his hand on her cheek caressing her with his thumb as her tears run.

They both felt broken. They'd be by each others side, but not how they wanted to. She had fought the feeling of being with her Lieutenant and now all she wanted was to be with him. Andy felt more alone then when he was alone, having her close by and not being able to do anything would break his heart.

"I love you too Beautiful." She smiles and takes his hand from her cheek and holds his hand and kisses it. And sets it down beside him.

"I'm going to go get Rusty. I will be back tomorrow. But you can call me at anytime, alright. We can sleep together over the phone." She says weakly as she stands up.

"I better get used to sleep alone." Andy says, she nods, even if him saying this breaks everything inside her.

"Just one last time." She leans in and takes his mouth, his hand goes behind her neck. She deepens the kiss, she needs to feel him, his tongue parts her lips, she sits back down and follows his groans and she whimpers through every brush. She tugs at his lip, bringing it out with her. And pulls away. She gives him a gentle kiss and stands up.

_Will this really be the last kiss we have?_ They both look at each other saddened, feeling lost an emptiness showing through their eyes.

"I'll see you later. Lieutenant Flynn." She smiles weakly.

"Later Captain." Andy says with pain in his voice.

She walks away and closes the door behind her, she lets out a sob and lets her weight fall against the door, holding her hand to her mouth trembling. Andy closes his eyes and weeps silently letting the heavy feeling he's been holding, rush through him.

"Captain, are you alright." She looks up and Sanchez comes to her.

"Yes, yes. I am going to pick up Rusty and then going home. She wipes her tears, but they keep running. "Lieutenant Flynn is doing much better." She says not looking at him in the eyes.

"I parked your car through valet, that way you could pick it up, he gives her a stub." She takes it.

"Thank you." She holds it up and plays with it in her hands.

"You want me to pick up his things Captain." She swallows deep in her throat. _No, say no._

She nods, bowing her head. "I would appreciate that. It's packed." She finally looks up at him. "Julio can I ask you. Why have you been so easy on us through all of this?" She needed to know.

She doesn't expect a quick answer but it comes. "Lieutenant Flynn is family Captain, he has been for years. He's helped me through the most difficult moments of my life. And been through the best." Sharon smiles. "He doesn't deserve any different." She nods and starts moving away. "Captain." She turns to face him again. "You joined the family too. And you've shown us nothing but respect and you haven't let anything interfere at work, not even Rusty Captain. There is no reason why I have the right to judge or question, when family is meant to support each other, if family can't who will?" Sharon eyes are running.

"Thank you. I needed to hear that. I consider all of you family to Julio." She says softly.

"We know Captain." He says quickly. She smiles and walks away. Her crying deepening. She picks up her car and gives herself the drive to Provenza, the only time to be upset. Sanchez walks into to see Andy, as sad as Sharon or more.

"Lieutenant you need anything?" Sanchez asks him.

"To get out of this bed, to go back in time to few days ago." He closes his eyes. He wasn't crying anymore, but he looked like he was grieving.

"It's not permanent is it?" Sanchez asks.

"What, pain? I hope not." Andy says, Sanchez understood he meant he would be in pain until Sharon returned to him.

"What happened with Rusty?" Sanchez asks.

"I had promised him, he could count on me. Jack came and I got jealous and took off." Andy's breathing hard. "Came back the next morning.." He tries catching his breath.."to Rusty not wanting to hear a word about me." He groans. Sanchez gets closer.

"What do you need?" He says quickly.

"Lay me flat, please." Sanchez moves the bed. Andy's muscles begin to relax. "Thank you. Why are you so curious Julio?" He looks up at him.

"The Captain has just being having a hard time, I'm trying to understand her better that's all." He looks at Andy's monitor.

"Careful, once you fall in love with her there is no going back." Andy closes his eyes, feeling relief run through him. But an overwhelming pain in his chest.

Sanchez smiles. "Why not fight for her Lieutenant? Rusty will get over it." He says honestly.

"But Sharon will break, watching him drift as he gets better but losing trust in her. She needs him more then she needs me." He says trying to shift to get comfortable.

"She needs you two equally." Provenza's voice rings. Sanchez turns around. "As much as Nicole has been away, you'd never choose Sharon over her or the other way around." He stands next to Sanchez.

"You don't need to use Nicole as an example. Rusty is enough. I want him to be okay as much as Sharon does." His breathing heavy. "Move the bed up just a little." Sanchez does. "Painful for my back but I can breath better, stopping pain in my chest." Sanchez looks at Provenza. They look hopeless.

"Hey don't pity me. I'm fine." He smiles.

Rusty slides into the car. Sharon smiles, he can see her eyes. He feels more guilt but smiles back.

"Sharon how is he?" Rusty finally asks after a few minutes of driving.

"He's awake, he's doing much better. I talked to him, he's good." She didn't need to say anything else.

"Uh..I, uh." Rusty begins, struggling to talk.

"You okay?" She looks at him quickly, frowning.

"No." He says quickly.

"What happened?" She frowns, ready to pull over and talk.

"Sharon I'm messing up your life. I have these police escorts following us everywhere." Sharon glances through the rear view mirror. "I have Andy leaving you." She needed to scream, just for a moment, it was weighing heavy on her, but she didn't care as long as Rusty was okay.

"Rusty you didn't mess up my life. You make life exciting." She says honestly. She loved him am as much as it broke her heart that Andy and her were going to be apart. Rusty was her priority.

"Sharon he can come back." He tells her.

"Andy and I talked about that, he's going home." She says simply.

"Sharon, I just don't understand. This can't be just for me, is it?" He looks at her.

"It isn't Rusty. I told you were in this together, I am not going to put you through something you're not okay with." She doesn't know what else to say.

He stays silent. She doesn't say anything else. They arrive at home. And Rusty goes to his room with out another word.

"Sharon what are you doing?" She says to herself. She walks over to the kitchen and starts cooking. _I can't be with Andy, Rusty doesn't want to be with me. And I'm not sure I want to be with myself._

"Sharon." She jumps and holds a hand to her chest.

"Rusty you scared me. I have homemade macaroni and cheese." She smiles at him. He shakes his head.

"Lieutenant Tao, invited me over." She nods. _She was going to be alone. _He really doesn't want to be with me.

"I'll call the officers downstairs, just his house right?" Sharon moves to the table where her phone is.

"Yes." He says a little seriously.

"Okay." She picks up her phone and dials. And gives the officers the information.

"Sharon I can stay over there." He tells her, almost asking her.

"If you want to that's okay." He turns and walks away and goes back to her and gives her a hug. She starts crying, but holds back. _No more breaking Sharon._

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to figure everything out. Sometimes I don't understand myself." He says onto her shoulder.

She puts her hands on his back and pulls him tight. "That happens to all of us. And you have nothing to apologize for, go on and have fun." She pulls away. She sees him crying. "Hey I'm fine." He nods and walks out, the officer is there and waves at Sharon, she gestures back.

She takes out the wine and pours herself a glass. She sits alone. "You are alone, just like before you transferred to Major Crimes." She toasts to herself.

She drinks two glasses of wine and runs her hand through her hair. And quickly pushes the bottle with force and it flies across the kitchen. Wine spilling everywhere. She doesn't shout, she doesn't cry. She lets her head fall into her hands. _What do I do to make everything right? I don't know anymore._

"Captain are you alright?" She jumps up.

"Detective Sanchez?" She moves quickly and starts picking up the glass from the floor.

"Captain, let me do that." He starts picking the glass.

"No, no." Leave it." She feels embarrassed.

"I'm sorry the door wasn't closed and I heard the noise and came in." He continues picking the glass.

"No problem." She says getting a rag and watching the red wine soak through it.

"The bag, let me get it." She says moving away quickly, leaving the rag on the ground.

"Where's Rusty?" Sanchez halts her.

"With Lieutenant Tao." She says turning to look at him. He had picked up the rag and was rinsing it over the sink.

"Can you come with me somewhere Captain?" She frowns. "I think it will help." He gets back on the floor and soaks the rag again with the wine.

"Where, if I may ask?" She crosses her arms. He straightens up and returns to the sink. She walks over to him. And takes the rag away. "Please leave it." She tosses the rag aside. "Lets go." He smiles. And lets her go ahead.

He drives her up a mountain and stops halfway and pulls at the side of the road. "You alright with climbing a little?" He unbuckles himself.

She shrugs. "I'm dressed for it." She was still in the jogging suit she unbuckles herself too and gets out of the car. They walk up a dirt hill Sanchez's walks ahead and holds out his hand to help her.

"Detective you don't have a murder planned up here do you?" She smiles weakly, stepping over rocks.

"Even if I did Captain. You think I would answer that truthfully?" He goes ahead and turns around holding out his hand again, she reaches for it and pulls herself up.

"Hmm." She nods.

"My mother brought me up her once after I showed up crying after the first man I shot was killed, Captain." She stops and looks at him.

"It's a process then, the view at the top of the hill is supposed to be my reward for the climb a metaphor for life." She looks out, it was in fact a great view and she wasn't even at the top.

Sanchez laughs. "The murder is a better probability Captain." She turns around with a smirk and laughs.

"Detective, lets continue." He smiles and helps her walk ahead.

"Here Captain," they reach the top a few minutes later. He watches her smiling.

"Wow!" She finds herself a few feet away from a large wall, covered with murals. Candles lit at its feet.

"It's not the view, it what's at the top." Sanchez says. She grins. "Still a metaphor I suppose." He shrugs.

She smiles. "How did your mother find this?" She walks toward it.

"Not sure Captain, she told me someone brought her up here. Never told me who." He follows her. "It's a place for Prayer, my mother said that it was where Catholics gathered to pray the rosary at sunset, so I suppose it was used for the view initially." She stops turns around to see him as he talks. "But it has become a place of prayer for everyone. People light a candle and leave their burden but you can't walk down the hill till you completely left that cross you carry up here." She looks up at the wall.

"The mural." She says softly looking down the long path of murals.

"Yes it runs for several hundred feet, it's based on all religions. You see Captain." He runs his hand along a part where the pictures painted are discretely fading religions. "Like if this mountain top unites all of us." He says softly.

"Yes, it's beautiful." She says admiring it.

"The candles blow out and someone else lights them with their troubles." He bends down to a candle that's been blown out.

"Who brings them up?" She smiles questioning him.

"No one knows. We call it a miracle. Candles that burn forever." She grins and looks along the mural, the sun setting. Sharon walks closer to the mural and runs her hand over the virgin Mary, crying at the bottom of the cross, where Jesus hangs dead.

"I've turned a candle on for every bullet I've shot and has injured someone. And for my personal things too." He puts down the candle in his hand.

"Does it help?" She looks at him.

He smiles. "Each one helps more. But each time I stay up here longer." He pulls out a stick from the ground and turns on the candle and goes silent. She smiles and walks down the wall giving him his space.

She stops and looks out upon the view, it really was breathtaking.

"Captain?" She turns around.

"You enjoyed the view better." She shakes her head smiling.

"No it's just peaceful." She walks back to the wall. "One minute." He nods and watches her. She crouches at the foot of the image of the Virgin Mary and turns on a candle. _I leave here the burden of feeling like I'm failing everyone, including myself._

She runs her hands over the mural again, looking up and watching the sky night rise around her. She stands up and turns around looking for Sanchez, he's looking out over the mountain too. She moves to him.

"Julio. Seems as it's enchanted you too?" He smiles, holding out his hand.

"Ready to go down?" He asks.

"Thank you for this." They slowly start walking down.

"You know Captain, it has been nice getting to talk to you this way." He says honestly.

"Yes, I agree." They reach the car. "Home Captain?" She looks up the hill.

"Yes, home Julio." He nods and they get into the car. He walks her up to her condo and she gives him the suitcase.

"This is it Captain?" She smiles.

"No, there are few more things I'll pack them in time." He nods. She had left a few things behind just to keep Andy around a moment longer.

"Thank you Julio, for everything." He walks away with Andy's things and Sharon closes the door letting her head and body fall back onto the door.

"Rusty don't go to far ahead." Andy tells him.

Sharon stops Andy and stands in front of him. There were crowds of people walking around them. Andy smiles at her as she wraps her hands around his neck, he lets his hands rest on her bottom she smiles.

"Please kiss me." Andy grins and leans in and quickly bites her bottom lip. "Mmm." Sharon groans in pleasure and she bites her own bottom lip. He then kisses her softly, she sighs out of satisfaction, He doesn't stop, she tiptoes for more contact.

Andy pulls away, Sharon whimpers trying to feel him again along her mouth. "Rusty is with us." He says smiling.

"We're in Vegas, no one knows us. I want people to see me on your arm." Andy smiles brushing back a loose hair.

"Oh and I'd like everyone to see you on my arm." He kisses her again, she pulls in his neck not letting him go. They pull away, just holding each other.

"You think I'll ever be able to hold you like this back home, in front of everyone?" Andy ask softly.

"Yes." Sharon answers quickly. He smiles weakly. "And I'll be able to kiss you whenever I want?" He only looks at her thoughtfully.

"You don't think so?" She frowns. She steps aside and he grabs her hand and they start walking again with the crowds along the streets. The light flashing around them.

"Well I hope I could. It just seems impossible right now." She frowns, he smiles at her and lets go of her hand and wraps his hand around her waist, still walking side by side. "One day." He kisses her forehead.

"Promise?" She looks at him.

"I will do whatever I can to make it possible for you and me to walk like this in front of everyone we know." He kisses her lightly as she looks up at him.

"Guys, come on." They look ahead and Rusty is anxiously waiting. "Can we watch this show?" Sharon looks at Andy.

"Lets do it." He grabs hold of Sharon's hand reaches for his wallet. And gives him money. "Get the tickets." Rusty hesitates, but takes it. He turns to Sharon as Rusty goes away.

"I'll pay you back for both of us." Andy frowns.

"Beautiful." He says offended.

Sharon's arms go underneath Andy's arms and wrap around his shoulders. "I'm sorry it's habit. Thank you for everything you do for us." She breathes into him.

"I don't do anything, but love you both." She smiles and lets her hands rest behind his back. She pouts her lips and he kisses her gently.

"You'll love us both, this much. Forever?" She raises her eyebrows.

"Well Rusty I will." She pulls away and slaps him on the arm, Andy laughs. "But I'll love you." He grabs her arm and brings her back to him. "More and more each day." She smiles.

"I have the tickets for the next show." Rusty comes back, giving Andy the change and the tickets. Sharon stands aside, he puts things away and hands the tickets back to Rusty. He frowns.

"I trust you'll keep them safe more then I will." Rusty smiles and looks down at the tickets, Sharon smiles. Andy looks over to Sharon and holds out his hand, she takes it. Then he looks back at Rusty. "You lead the way."

Sharon pulls her weight off the door and walks into her condo and looks at the emptiness. We were becoming a family. She pulls out her phone and texts Rusty. He responds back immediately saying he was saying with Tao and his family. She sits on the couch and dials the hospital number and asks for Andy's room it rings a few times, she's about to hang up.

"Hello." Andy answers, she stays quiet regretting now. She's going to hang up. "Sharon?" She closes her eyes, just hearing his voice flooded him with emotions.

"Yes, Andy." He smiles. "I just wanted to see how you were doing?" She says quickly. _And that I'm alone and wanted to see if I can go over._

"Better now." She smiles. They stay quiet. "Sharon?"

"I'm still here." She stands up and walks to her room and closes the door behind her.

"I love you Sharon." She lets out a heavy sigh.

"I love you too Andy. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." She says quickly.

"Good night." And they hang up.

She gets ready for bed and goes to the couch instead and lays there, closing her eyes and drifting off. She wakes up the following morning to her phone ringing, she looks at the screen.

"Chief?" She answers it. "Hello."

"Captain, good morning. I need to see you in my office immediately." He sounds furious.

"What's wrong Chief?" She frowns to herself.

"I need to know why, your team is investigating Lieutenant Flynn's car accident?" He says forcefully.

"Excuse me." Sharon says standing up, feeling heavy.

"I see you have no idea, well I'm getting billed for things I never accepted. I expect you to clear this up and see you down here before the day is up or there will be serious consequences." He hangs up and she frowns. She quickly gets dressed. Taylor at the office on Sunday, the costs must have been extraordinary high.

She leaves her condo quickly and drives to the hospital, expecting to find someone there. She makes her way to Andy's room and knocks.

"Come in." She hears Andy's voice.

She walks in and finds Mary and Andy. He's sitting up alone in the bed, she sees pain in his face.

"Sharon? You're here early." Andy says quickly.

She looks at her watch, it was very early. She forgets the idea away. "Your sitting up, alone?" She says gratefu_l. He's getting better._

"He insisted." Mary says. "That's ten minutes lets sit back now." Andy agrees and rest into the bed, smiling.

"Andy. Can I ask you something?" He looks at her concerned. Mary excuses herself. "Did you ask the team to investigate your accident?" He looks at her confused.

"No, Sharon. I would never do that behind your back." She nods, looking down at her hands_. Of course he wouldn't_.

"I'm sorry, I know you wouldn't." She shakes her head.

"Come here." He holds out his hand, she walks to him hurriedly. She takes it. "What's wrong?" He asks frowning.

"I'm not sure. Chief Taylor said the team was budgeting things through major Crimes for your accident." She says quickly.

Andy swallows deep in his throat. "Sharon." She frowns at his seriousness. "I couldn't break. The car wouldn't break." She lets go of his hand and walks to the door of his bed.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? You did tell them didn't you?" She says loudly.

"No Sharon I didn't. I wanted to wait and see what the report would say. I didn't want to start this chaos without knowing." He says softly.

"I'm sorry." She shakes her head. "Andy I picked up your car from maintenance just a few weeks ago." Andy nods. "You think this was intentional." Andy stays quiet, Sharon nods. She pulls out her phone and begins dialing. "Lieutenant Provenza, I am sorry to wake you on your day off, but I just heard of the case that you've been running behind my back." She says bitterly.

"Captain." His voice betraying him.

"No I don't need any explanations. Just wanted to let you know I'll be running the case from here."

"Captain, it's.."

"Your off the case Lieutenant. And any one else that knew about this and didn't tell me. I expect to see you and the team in the murder room in thirty minutes. Good Morning Lieutenant." She hangs up the phone.

Andy looks at her worried. "Sharon, I didn't know." He says softly.

"I believe you." She looks at him, longing to hold him and kiss him. "I have a case to get to. It's good to see you're doing better Lieutenant."

"Sharon, don't do this." She was distancing herself from him.

"I'll try to come back later, I'll need you to tell me what you remember." She says distantly.

"Sharon stop. Please just for a minute and hear me. I thought I was making this up in my head because I thought I was too stubborn to believe that I could have such a bad accident. I didn't want to excuse myself. I was driving from your place and stopped at a gas station then went to work. I saw a car turning on the red light, while it was green for me, I tried to break but I couldn't, I tried to swerve but I still caught the tail of her car, the car didn't stop it hit the wall of the building in front of me. I don't remember anything else, until waking up here with you next to me." He lets it all out quickly before she could leave.

"I'm sorry Andy. And thank you. I'll let you know how things progress. And if you remember anything else please let me know." She starts to move out.

"I can deal with us having to be apart for the sake of the kid." Sharon doesn't turn back but stops. "But for you to treat me with indifference, that will break me. So please even if you do feel that way pretend you still care." She doesn't turn back and continues to walk until she's out of the door. _Pretend I still care? I can't even look at you because I'm absolutely in love. _

She arrives at the murder room with very one there. "Tell me Lieutenant Provenza." She begins talking as soon as she arrives. "Was everyone keeping the fragile Captain out I this?"

"Captain, it wasn't like that?" Provenza starts.

"I need names." Sykes and Buzz look overwhelmed and confused.

"It was Tao and I. I didn't understand the car accident scene, I asked him to look into it." She looks at Tao.

"Captain, his breaks were tampered with." He says simply.

"Yes Lieutenant Flynn, confirmed that just a few minutes ago." Provenza groans.

"Captain, I didn't want to worry either of you." He sounds upset.

"Lieutenant Provenza, I am still the Captain here. When I receive a call from the Chief asking me what my team has been up to and I have no idea what to tell him, it shows me, that maybe I gave you all to many advances." Provenza tries to says something. "I should have been more appropriate and respectful and remained like the Captain, no another one of the guys." They are all bowing their heads. "I'll need everything you have on this case." Her voice bitter.

"Yes Captain." They say.

"Anyone else on this?" She looks around.

"No Captain." Provenza says quickly.

"I knew Captain." Sanchez says.

She huffs out a puff of air and shakes her head. "All three of you are not allowed to come close to this case, you understand?" She felt betrayed and hurt.

"Yes captain." They all say.

"If I find that one of you has, all three of you will be suspended." They all look down. "I expect every piece of information you have on this case on my desk before you leave here today. When you visit Lieutenant Flynn you are not allowed to speak about the accident or the case." She looks at all of them. "That goes for your too, Detective Sykes and Buzz." They nod.

"You two are dismissed." They get up and go.

"Captain, can I say one thing?" Lieutenant Provenza says. Sharon waits. "I ordered Detective  
Sanchez not to tell you anything." She looks at Sanchez.

"Just comes to show were all of your loyalty resides. I was very wrong." She looks at them all.

"Loyalty Captain? You're questioning our loyalty. Forget the fact that we've all kept your secret." She tenses up. "We saw you worried and didn't want to worry with you with more, you were laying out on a bed weak, tired, unconscious. With these letters coming into Rusty, patrol following him 24/7 which probably means he's not the sweetest kid to be around at the moment." She is going to say something. "Andy has this accident which seems to be in a middle of a problem between you two." She looks at Sanchez in disbelief. "That's all we worry about, forget that we are also worried and hurting. We didn't need too worry you finding out that Andy is being followed and attempted to be killed, just like the kid. If you're questioning our loyalty Captain, then you may want to reevaluate." Provenza stands up and picks up a stack of files and hands them to her. "I am going to go see Andy now." He says moving out.

Sharon closes her eyes. _Oh Sharon, you're messing all of this up_. She opens her eyes and Tao is grabbing folders and files in his desk. Sanchez stands up and starts walking out.

"Detective." He turns around.

"Captain, I don't have anything to give you. I knew but refused to work on the case after Provenza told me. Excuse me Captain." He walks out. Stop him.

Tao approaches her. "This is everything," he hands them to her. "We never meant to disrespect you, simply ease your burden a little." She looks at Sanchez as he walks away. "If you need any clarifications, just give me a call. Rusty is in the interview room with the officer."

Sharon looks away and to the interview room. "Thank you Lieutenant." He doesn't say anything. _You sure do know how to clear a room Sharon._

She looks at all the empty desks and sets down the folders and pulls out her phone.

"Chief, it's seems as if Andy's breaks were tampered with. I'll need permission to continue with the case. It won't interfere with other cases." She lets out quickly.

He stays quiet. "Yes, Captain you got it." She lets out a long breath. "How's Andy doing?"

"Better Chief." She says a little shocked.

"Please keep me updated on this case and Andy's progress." She agrees and hangs up and walks towards the interview room and opens the door.

"Ready Rusty?" She says.

"You know how weird it is to have a silent officer just sitting in here with you?" He says frustrated walking out. She looks at the officer apologetically.

She walks after Rusty. "Where did everyone go?" He looks at her.

"Home." He frowns. "Just like we are." She smiles, grabs the files and lets Rusty lead the way. She was shaking inside. Someone was after both Rusty and Andy. She had just offended the people that had supported her through all of thi_s. Sharon get you're act together. _She hands Rusty her folders and calls Sanchez.

"Yes, Captain." He answers.

"Detective are you still in the building?"

"In the garage, Captain."

"I need you to wait for me." She hangs up and Rusty and her move quickly. They find Sanchez and he looks worried, she takes the folders back from Rusty. "Wait in the car." She tells him.

"Captain, I should have told you." He says quickly.

"I apologize for my behavior Detective. I need your help with this." She raises her folders. "I need a second pair of eyes. I'd like you to help me." She didn't expect a yes, she had just silently accused him of betrayal.

"Captain." He says quickly.

"It may be off the clock when we have a high profile case." He frowns. Her phone rings,"It's the Chief." She answers it.

"Captain you have an officer at Lieutenant Flynn's door. It'll be around the clock. Tell me if we need to prioritize this case." He says quickly and hangs up.

"Seems as if the Chief is getting sentimental." She smiles.

"I'll help Captain." Sharon lets out a deep breath of relief.

"Thank you, maybe you can come over for lunch and go over this with me." She says softly.

"Sure Captain. If you don't mind me saying. Lieutenant Tao is the best at this and Lieutenant Provenza is the closest thing to a brother that Lieutenant Flynn has. Besides you, no one else is fighting harder for him to get better and to solve this." He says quickly, she nods. I know this.

"Seems as if I have a few more calls to make." Sanchez nods. "Call Sykes and Buzz for me. I'll take care of the Lieutenants." She says softly.

"Yes Captain," He walks to his car.

A few hours later the entire team is at Sharon's house going through the files they have, only Provenza missing. Rusty sits in the living room oblivious to what is really going on. She asked them to say nothing. The doorbell rings. Sharon walks to it. Provenza stands there with a frown.

"Lieutenant, I thought you weren't coming." She says softly.

"I was with Andy. He was going through his first therapy." She closes her eyes. I missed it. "His next one is tomorrow, ten in the morning Captain." She nods.

"Thank you. There is pizza in the kitchen." She gestures for him to walk in.

"What changed your mind Captain?" She looks off in the distance as he walks in looking at Rusty.

"I made a vow to leave a burden up on a hill." He frowns. I _leave here the burden of feeling like I'm failing everyone, including myself. "_Lets just say that pushing away those who have helped me and that I care about, would be breaking that vow. He grunts annoyed, she smiles as he walks away to the kitchen.

She watches Andy flip through channels and hears the team in the kitchen. The only thing that was missing was Andy.

"Andy." She whispers. Rusty looks a her and she smiles weakly. _I need Andy, I can't do this. This is for Rusty!_


	11. All We Are

_Happy Thanksgiving!-It's a bit overwhelming, these last few chapters have brought the most questions, concerns and just comments and reviews. I thank you all infinitely and take each word written into consideration and to heart. I know it feels like a wreck. I calm things down a little. I hope you enjoy.-I'm very thankful for all of the faithful readers and reviewers. _

* * *

"Well Lieutenant this is your last therapy here at the hospital." The therapist tells Andy. "Would you like me to come to your home and help you." The therapist tells him smiling.

"You do house calls." Andy says as he flexes his knee up one last time.

"Don't tempt me." She teases.

Sharon watches the two frowning, she had been coming to every therapy for the past two weeks watching the therapist flirt with Andy and today he was flirting back.

"Captain?" The therapist calls her, setting Andy's leg down.

"Yes I'm here Susan." She says annoyed, putting both her hands on her waist.

Susan turns around. "He will be going home today. He's improved immensely as you can see." She winks at Andy. Andy looks at Sharon and sees she's upset. He frowns. "So Captain, I need your promise you'll take care of him." She keeps her eyes on Andy.

Sharon stays quiet. "Not sure I can do as good of a job as you have." Sharon says sarcastically.

"Oh Captain. Your so sweet. Well you've seen all the excersises and done them yourself with him, so if he does need help which he won't. You should be able to help him." She runs her hands on Andy's legs.

Sharon clears her throat and moves on spot. Andy watches her. "Yes, Susan. I'll leave you two to say goodbye. I'll be outside." Susan nods.

"Captain?" Andy calls her back she doesn't listen and walks out.

She paces the hallway outside. _Why'd you leave them alone in there?_ She crosses her arms and leans on the wall. _I should just go_. She starts walking down the hall. "My things are inside." She says in a whisper.

Susan comes out. "It was nice meeting you Captain." She shakes her hand.

Sharon takes a deep breath and goes inside. "I'm going Andy, I'll pick you up this afternoon when it's time to check out." She walks around the room and grabs her things.

"Sharon, you always stay and help me some more." He frowns sitting up at the edge of the bed.

"I can't Andy." She says obviously upset opening the room door.

He stands up and cringes. "Sharon stop." She turns around.

"Sit down your going to fall, your body is always tired after therapy." He sits back down.

"I listened can you please listen to me and stop." He says in pain.

She closes her eyes. And puts her things down and walks back to him. _Why do I give in with him so easily?_

"Lay back Andy." She helps him lift his feet onto the bed. And pulls the sheet over him. "Alright I'm going now." She says moving away.

"What happened?" He says confused.

She looks at him desperately. "I can't do this anymore." She says softly.

"Sharon?" He looks at her worried.

"Promise me one thing?" She says hopelessly.

"Sure." He pulls the sheet off of him and sits up again.

"That you won't date anyone until I'm ready." She says quickly. She was being selfish but she didn't care.

"Sharon." He says frowning.

"Or just not in front of me. I know we promised to be friends and.." She keeps talking.

"Sharon, stop." He says smiling.

"It's not funny, Andy." She says upset.

"I'm sorry," he tries clearing his smile but fails he loved to see her jealous."Listen to me I have no idea what you're thinking but Susan is way too young." Sharon snickers and shakes her head. "She is a child." He says seriously.

"I've known you for many years Andy that child as you call her, is the kind of girl you dream about." She says upset.

"Sharon that's not the point." He says trying to calm her down.

"So what's the point?" She says angrily.

"That I am in no way interested in that child or any other woman because the woman the I love and am fascinated about is standing in front of me." He says softly and sincerely moving towards her.

Sharon lets out a deep breath. "No stop, don't." He grabs her waist with his casted arm and lifts her chin, then swipes her hair behind her ear, she trembles with his touch. "Andy let me go, please!" She says almost through tears. They hadn't been this close in a very long time. She needed him, it felt so perfect.

"I'll let you go if you don't leave." He smells into her neck And she catches a smell of him too. _Oh he smells so good._

"I won't." She says trembling, he lets her go. She steps back from him, putting her head down. She wishes she wouldn't have asked. _Just hold me one more time._

"Sharon, I love you an there is no other woman in the world that I think about but you." He tries catching her gaze.

"I saw you two. She was crazy about you and you were flirting back." Andy smiles.

"I was being nice, it's awkward when someone is holding you and you just sit there quiet. Every time I was in pain, I looked at you." He tries to catch her gaze still.

"No, I'm sorry the last thing you need is I guess your ex girlfriend or partner or whatever to be causing a jealousy scene." She feels him grab her wrist. She looks at his hand then at him.

"Don't call yourself that." He says softly. His fingers wrap with hers.

"Well what am I Andy? That's what I am." She says softly.

"You are still the woman I love and as much as we may be apart, I hope that it's not forever." She grabs his hand with her other hand too.

"Then that means you won't date anyone else?" She asks desperately, shaking.

"I won't. You are still with me everyday." He lets go of her hand. "I need to sit down because I'm tired." He sits down, Sharon lifts his legs again and he groans.

"Are you alright?" She feels his forehead.

"I haven't ran a fever in days." He says smiling.

"I'm just checking." She pulls his sheet up. He watches her fascinated. She catches his gaze and lets her hand rest on his chest a little longer then it needs to.

"You won't date anyone either will you?" She smiles putting her head down slightly.

"Andy?" She says a little embarrassed.

"Answer me, please." He takes her hand from his chest. They both feel that overwhelming warmth run through them.

"Of course I won't." She says seriously. "Now I have to go, I'm sure the team will be happy that I won't be sneaking off everyday." She says weakly, pulling her hand with her.

"Say hello to the kid for me." He says softly.

"I will." She smiles and picks up her things and leaves.

When she arrives back at the murder room the others are working through files. A judge had been killed and they needed to sort through cases, that may have lead to his death.

"Captain, George Michaels finally called back." Sykes tells her.

"What?" Sharon says not believing it.

"Yes he'll be in town in two weeks. Says you can call him, his phone will be in service for three days."

"I'll do that now, Thank you Detective."

"Captain, how did the therapy go?" Provenza asks, stopping her as she walks.

"Good, he's still going home today." She smiles and moves to her office.

She sits down she's been waiting for this call, it was the witness in Andy's car accident, they had amounted to nothing and the threat level had been brought down to not critical. And it was driving her crazy, she had only few moments to work on the case and the team too.

"Hello Mr. George Michaels this is Captain Sharon Raydor I need you to please call me back based on an accident you witnessed about two weeks ago, I'll leave you my personal number." She vigorously turns off the phone._ No answer._

She returns to murder room and gets updates from the team. They brief quickly they have two people in mind a man who's child was given to his maternal grandmother when the mother passed or a teenager who had been looked up for selling drugs at school.

"Why these two Lieutenant? She turns to Provenza.

"It fits the profile, the amount of temper and the only two who have the amount of rage needed to kill the judge that our free." She nods.

"Detective Sanchez and Lieutenant Tao, please bring in the boy. Lieutenant Provenza and Sykes the father please."

They all get up and leave. She looks around, her and Andy would be going to interview the fathers mother in law.

"Buzz." He looks up. The others look back. "I need you to get Rusty for me, I'm going to make a house visit." She says softly.

"Yes, Captain."

"Take the second officer with you." He nods.

"Captain," she looks towards Sanchez. "You can't make a house visit on your own." He says gently.

"I'm visiting the grandmother of this child." She says confused.

"Captain." Provenza tries stoping her too.

"What do you suppose I do?" She frowns.

"Sanchez you go with the Captain. Tao stick with us we'll take an officer escort." Sanchez and Tao nod.

"I'm with you Captain." Sanchez says, she looks at the other three than at Provenza and smiles.

"Alright, thank you." She says softly. "Lets go."

They all walk out together. They soon arrive at the grandmothers home. Sharon knocks.

And and older woman answers the door. "Can I help you?

"Yes I'm Captain Sharon Raydor and this Detective Sanchez we are from the LAPD and we are here to talk to you about your son in law."

"About Mark?" The woman frowns.

"Yes, Mark Jackson." Sanchez answers.

"I need to pick my granddaughter up in a few minutes but please come in." They do and are invited into small living room.

"Can you tell us are you in contact with Mr. Jackson?" Sharon begins.

"Yes I see him every two weeks, he takes Lily for the weekend. Is there a problem?" She looks worried.

"We just need to know his temperament, his schedule, how well you know him?" Sanchez asks gently.

"He's frustrated and angered easily except with his daughter, he is self employed he is a plumber so he makes house calls and I know him pretty well. He's the idiot that killed my daughter." She says angrily.

"Ma'am?" Sanchez says softly.

"The police said it was suicide but my daughter would have never killed herself. The killer was Mark. So every time this idiot takes my granddaughter I cringe, even if he's a gentle soul around her, the law says I can't do anything." She looks weak and tired.

"If we have anymore questions we'd like the chance to bring you downtown." She nods.

"Can we have permission to open up your daughters case again." Sharon says, her eyes widen.

"Is this what this is about, he did kill her!" The woman's voice rises.

"No, but he is a suspect in another murder as we'd like to open your daughters case up again. It may help us." Sharon looks at the woman carefully.

"Yes. That's fine." The woman finally convinced.

"Thank you." They leave the woman's house.

"Captain what are you thinking?"

"Just maybe it wasn't suicide. Lets get that case opened up again and reviewed. I am going to take Andy home." Sanchez nods and they drive to the offices, Sharon gets into her car and drives to the hospital. She knocks on Andy's door.

"Come in." She walks in Mary and Susan are there, Andy is standing upright walking on his own with a cane.

"Andy, wow." She says proudly. He'd struggle to gain strength in his legs again.

He smiles. "Susan brought in the cane for me, said I was ready for it."Sharon looks at her and smiles.

"Dear, he's ready. Just need the doctor to sign the discharge papers." Mary walks towards her an tightens her wrist and walks away.

"Alright Andy, this is goodbye we have an appointment in a week, to see your progress." Sharon rolls her eyes as Susan gives Andy a hug and a kiss on the cheek. _Does she really need to do that?" "_Goodbye Captain, take good care of him for me. I want to see him dancing soon so we can go on a date." She winks at Andy and neither Sharon nor Andy say anything.

Andy rolls his eyes and walks to the couch and sits down there. Susan leaves and the door closes behind her Sharon runs her hand through her hair.

"Sharon." She looks at him. "You okay?" He knew she was upset that Susan was around, she was in her early thirties, small in frame, blonde and single. She had mentioned it frequently asking Andy out. She was beautiful, but Andy hadn't even considered the idea.

"Yes." She says quickly. _No_.

"Sit with me here one last time." Sharon smiles weakly and goes over to him. And sits on the couch, not touching but close.

"Are you nostalgic?" She says watching him fidget with the cane.

Andy laughs. "No way. I will miss Mary. She had me a bit spoiled." He smiles.

"And Susan?"'she finally looks at Andy.

"Well I'll continue seeing her for therapy." He says quickly, then frowns and looks at her. Sharon shakes her head. This wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"Do you have all your things packed?" She stands up quickly.

"Yes, they are in that small luggage." She looks in the corner. "I didn't mean to imply that I would miss her." He adds quickly.

"No it's fine you've been working with her everyday for two weeks. You can miss her." A note of jealousy in her voice, looking everywhere but at Andy.

"You know I'm not sure if I have the right to be a little excited that you still get jealous." He waits for her gaze to meet him or a denial.

"I'm not sure if I have the right to be." She says softly looking at him. Andy walks toward her with the help of the Cane. She waits desperately.

He stops just a fragment in front of her. "Of course you do." He says softly.

"Andy hold me." He lets out a deep breath, neither one had asked for something this direct in a long time. He lets out a sigh and reaches her and lets the cane go and embraces her. She lets her hands wrap around his back. As she lays in his chest.

"I missed you." He says weakly. She whimpers.

"I still miss you." She gives him a kiss on the neck and it sends chills through his body as she pulls away and steps away picking up his cane and handing it to him.

"Thank you for being here everyday. It made my recovery a lot easier having you here." He smiles as he sits on his bed again.

"Please don't thank, I told you we were in this together." He smiles. "Your fridge and pantry are fully stocked." She tries changing the topic and ignore the idea of how much she wanted to lay beside him.

"Just in time for Thanksgiving." He says A little soft.

"Andy?" She says weakly.

"No I'll be fine, I'm back at work next week." He looks at her hopeful.

"We will see. And you are invited to dinner at my place. It will be me and Rusty. My kids can't make it." She smiles weakly.

"Thanks Sharon, the Kid hasn't picked up one of my calls or answered one of the messages I sent with you. I'm not sure it's a good idea." He tries to act like he's okay with it.

"You're invited." She says sternly.

"Thank you." He smiles.

Mary opens the door. "Okay my favorite patients. I hope I don't see you around here ever again." She smiles.

"I can go?" Andy looks ecstatic.

"You're free, well I have to wheel you down to the car but after that you're free of me." She says through a playful frown.

"Thank goodness," Andy breathes out, Mary frowns. She comes and checks his pulse one last time. "I will miss you Mary and your homemade dishes." He kisses her on the hand. Mary smiles.

"So Captain what won you over, his sweet talk or his kisses?" She says turning around looking at Sharon. She looks nostalgic. "I'm sorry Captain." Mary knew about their separation she didn't agree but she was respectful all the same.

"No it's fine Mary. I'm not sure what won me over, a flutter in the pit of my stomach that happens every time he's close and says something sweet." She smiles and shrugs. "The kissing was a great bonus." She looks at Andy tearfully. She said it in present, he thought I still make her flutter.

"And you Lieutenant?" He keeps his eyes on Sharon.

"Her honesty." Mary smiles. "Her compassion for others, I get the same flutter but when she walks into the room and smiles, then hearing her voice." He looks back at Mary. Who has tears in her eyes.

"Well I'm going to miss you two. I hope things work out here and that you come visit but just a friendly visit no more injuries." Andy stands up and kisses her cheek and gives her a hug. Mary accepts happily.

"Thank you for everything you did for me and Sharon." He smiles as she wipes away her tears. Sharon walks over to her.

"Thank you Mary, you've been wonderful since the first time we met. And you're always welcome into my home." She gives her a gentle hug.

"Thank you sweetheart." She brushes Sharon's hair behind her ear. Tell that son of yours I'll bring him cookies every now and then." Sharon nods. "Lets get you that wheel chair." She leaves the room quickly.

Andy looks at Sharon. "Was she talking about Rusty?" She swallows deep in her throat.

"Yes. They grew to like each other." She tries avoiding the topic of them seeing each other often.

"When did they see each other?" _There it is. Just be honest._

"Here. He came with me every night for the past week. Each time with the intention to come in." She looks at him, trying to read him.

"Alright lets go." Mary says pushing the chair in. Andy looks at Sharon and she gets his bag and her things, he climbs into the chair. She walks them down and waits curbside as Sharon brings the car around, they say their goodbyes and Sharon drives Andy home.

"I can't wait to be home." Andy says, Sharon smiles weakly. He looks over at her. "Why didn't he come in?" Sharon frowns. "Rusty I mean. And why didn't I know?" He sounds hurt.

"He was close to several times and he asked me not to." Sharon says weakly.

"You think he will forgive me?" He watches her driving watching the road not looking at him.

"Oh yes, a long time ago. Just doesn't know how to forgive himself now." She says sincerely.

"Himself, what did he do?" He asks confused.

"He feels guilty Andy treating you the way he did. Same reason he doesn't answer your messages and calls." They stay quiet.

Sharon drives up at Andy's apartment and gets off quickly pulling Andy's bag out and helping him out of the car.

"It's so nice to see this place." Andy says happily.

They go carefully. Sharon holding him across the waist. Sharon opens his door with her key Andy smiles at this, she did it without questioning it.

"It's good to be home." He says looking around.

"Andy please rejoice as soon as I leave." He looks at her and frowns. "I'm sorry, I'm happy that your out and healthy and safe. But I wish this returning home would me at my place." Andy lets out a huff of air.

"I'm sorry Sharon." She shakes her head.

"I stocked your entire house, with anything you may need, the team and I will be making visits until your back at work." She steps aside and looks around he only looks at her.

"The team and you?" He knew what this meant and he wasn't ready for it.

"Well I can't continue coming everyday, Andy. I'll call you. I promised you and myself I'd go to every therapy and.." He watches her carefully.

"And what?" He wasn't expecting more than this.

"I can't continue doing this to myself?" She says tired.

"Doing what?" He looks around.

"Letting us slowly drift apart and let it be okay." She says almost as a whisper afraid to say it out loud.

Andy lets out a heavy sigh. "Drift away?" He says almost unwillingly.

"We've come to accept that it's okay to live like this and I can't do that. It hurts." She knew it was her choice, for Rusty to be comfortable and happy. Andy had gone along with her decision but she had enough of what seemed an indifference on his part.

"Sharon I went along with this for you and Rusty, thinking it was temporary, never permanent." All he's wanted to do is hold her every day that he's seen her, other then his workouts; today was the first time they had shown any kind of physical contact.

"So did I?" She says softly. "Lets get you to your bed, I have to go work on this case." She fakes a bit of happiness.

"Go, I can make it to the bed on my own." His words bitter.

"Andy." She says weakly.

"You told me this once Sharon; I'm not made of stone." He doesn't look at her walking to his room.

"Exactly why I'm walking you to your room." She takes his cane away, he frowns. "I'm getting a new one I can't have Susan around here 24/7. For now you can hold on to me." Andy smiles as she lets it fall to the floor and wraps his arm around his waist and he puts his hand around her neck. She guides him to the room and she sits him down on his bed.

"How do I get around till I get the new cane?" He says with a smile. She looks embarrassed.

"I'll bring it in." She says through her flushed look.

"Thank you. But I still want the new one." She smiles and he feels a little satisfied knowing that she's still triggered just with a few words.

"Ill get it for you today. I need to go now, or else I may lose my job." She moves away quickly.

"Stay with me till I fall asleep, I'm tired but I can't sleep alone anymore there was someone always around." He looks at her, she looks at him tenderly. "No just go I'll need to get used to it." Sharon walks out. He hears noise in the living room.

"Sharon!" He's about to stand up.

"One second," she comes pushing a single sitting recliner. He questions her with a stare.

"There is no where to sit other then the bed." She says smiling, he does too. She puts it close to the bed and sits down. He lays back, still sitting up slightly.

"You could have sat with me on the bed." His voice a bit teasing.

"I could have but that would have been harder to get out of." He looks at her profoundly and gives her a hand and she takes it, he closes his eyes as she sits there watching him, playing with his hand. As soon as she sees him drifting she kisses his and lets go of it, slowly getting up. She puts the cane next to his side and moves the recliner aside slightly, for him to be able to get up easier. "I love you Andy," she whispers and leaves.

Sharon makes it back to the murder room. They all look at her as she passes them and goes to her office. She comes back out.

"All alright Captain?" Sanchez asks her.

"Yes. Andy is home and waiting for you all to visit." They all nod and stay quiet they were all informed of her being apart from Andy as much as none of them understood, none of the questioned them either. "Anything new?" She huffs out.

"The boy has been at military boot camp for three weeks." Sykes says.

"That means we have one suspect." She looks at the board.

"Yes and he seems more and more likely. We opened up the case as asked Captain and the wife and judge died almost in the same way." She frowns and walks over to Tao. "Drowned in the bathtub, they called the wife's death a suicide because she had swallowed a few sleeping pulls before going in, there was no sign if struggle." Sharon nods.

"Do we have our suspect under custody?" She looks at Provenza.

"Yes Captain in the interview room." Provenza says.

"Take it, Lieutenant." He nods.

"Sykes, lets go." They get it up, the others follow, Sharon goes to Rusty who is sitting grumpily with the officers standing next to him.

"You can go." She tells them.

"Thank goodness." Rusty groans out. "How is  
Andy?"

"Good, home now." He had slowly become more comfortable to talk about Andy, it was painful feeling that the wait for Rusty to forgive Andy, wasn't the only reason they were going to break apart but because of the distance they had slowly built around them.

"Is he coming over tomorrow?" Rusty had proposed the idea but asked Sharon not to tell Andy.

"No he's not." She says watching his reaction.

"You didn't invite him?" He looks devastated.

"I did. But he was hesitant, maybe you should in invite him." She says softly. "He asked for you this morning."

He looks at his book. "No, I don't think so. I mean maybe." She nods.

"Alright, you stay put you understand." He had tried to sneak away these past two weeks and she was having a hard time keeping him close, the letters continued coming. And her heart kept sinking just a little more every time she received a new letter on her desk.

"Yeah." He says almost groaning.

She goes to the control room. "He lawyered up Captain he's not talking." Sanchez tells her as she walks in.

She lets out a heavy sigh. "Let's let him wait for his lawyer."

"Needs a court appointed one." Sanchez says, she looks at her watch.

"Well he'll have to wait till Friday. They won't find one now and Thanksgiving is tomorrow." She looks at the man in the screen.

"No Captain, that means we have to come in." Tao says quickly.

"Well lets get him talking." She leaves the room as Provenza walks in, Sykes behind him.

"Let me guess, holiday spent here?" He says grumpily, they all nod. "Surprise, surprise." He says sarcastically. "Lets get working." He says frustrated.

They all separate. "My wife and son are up in the mountains, waiting for me." Tao says bummed.

"It's useless we shouldn't make plans. They always get cancelled." Buzz says.

"I hope I don't hear complaining." Sharon pops in with her things in hand. "We have jobs, we should be thankful." Provenza rolls his eyes. "You're all dismissed." They frown. "I'm taking Andy's case home with me. I won't be here tomorrow you all can stay home too, Rusty lets go." He pops out quickly and looks at her confused then returns to get his things.

"You're serious Captain?" Lieutenant says a little amazed.

"Yes, put our suspect in holding, nothing we can do until he gets his lawyer." Rusty comes out. "Happy Thanksgiving everyone." She says cheerfully.

"Happy Thanksgiving Captain." She walks out they all smile as they look at each other.

"Lets get the hell out of here." Provenza growls. They all shout of glee. Sharon smiles as she walls down the hall.

"What if you get a call tonight or tomorrow?" Rusty asks.

"Shh. Don't say it. Let me and them enjoy in the bliss of this moment." Sharon stops him quickly.

They arrive at the condo and Sharon starts preparing dinner and the things for Thanksgiving dinner too.

"Sharon, why are you cooking so much if it's just for me and you?" He says grumpily watching her.

"Well I had planned with my kids in mind. And now I'm not going to stop. We will have a lot of turkey leftovers. Turkey soup, turkey sandwiches." She smiles.

"They didn't come because of me, right?" He says gloomy.

"What?" She looks at him confused. "No. Why do you say that?" She looks at how it really affects him.

"Well since I've been here neither one of them has come." He says trying not to offended her or her kids.

"They know about you and they ask about you every time I talk to them, they are busy Rusty. They want to meet you." She didn't know where this was coming from, her kids had been hesitant with her having him around but never asked for him to leave or anything in that sense.

"Are you sure because maybe I can stay with Lieutenant Provenza for Christmas while you go skiing with them." He says quickly, almost as if he had rehearsed the line many times.

"No way, if you stay. I stay." She says annoyed.

"Sharon, you cannot only think about me. Are you going to choose me over your children just like you did with Andy?" He says roughly almost if accusing her for something. She stays quiet and sets out a sandwich for him quietly. "I'm sorry, Sharon." He's stressed.

"Eat." She turns to the stove and stirring the pot.

"Sharon?"

"No Rusty, if you prefer to spend Christmas with Lieutenant Provenza that's okay with me. I know my children would love to meet you. But the choice is yours. Just like it's your choice if you want to eat my food tomorrow, if not well it'll be your loss, but I'm still cooking." She turns to him her words all soft but hurt in them.

He looks at the simple sandwich, but knows it was made with nothing but love. "I'm looking forward to a real Thanksgiving dinner and the trip." He says humbly.

Sharon smiles and nods. Rusty eats his sandwich and thanks her and goes. Sharon continues up late cooking. Her phone rings.

"Hello." She answers without looking at her phone.

"You're awake?" His voice rings thankful.

"Andy?" She says almost in a soft sigh.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to call you so late but I just pictured you slaving away in the kitchen." She smiles.

"Well you're right. But it's almost midnight, why aren't you sleeping?" She puts things in the oven.

"Well I slept too much during the day and can't sleep anymore." He is walking around slowly in his house.

"So your trying to spread your insomnia to me? I see." Her voice playful.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to hear your voice, I'm used to see you every afternoon." She can hear the necessity in his voice.

"Don't apologize, I'm glad you called and I have about another hour with these pies, so if you need a companion." She sits down with a glass of wine.

"Pies?" He says almost savoring them, Sharon smiles.

"I'll make sure you get a slice." She says taking a sip.

"Thank you I am dying to have some of your food." He groans out.

"Anytime, check your fridge." She hears silence and then a groan of satisfaction. She smiles. "I see you hadn't eaten." She says almost scolding him. He bites into her food without heating it and moans. "Andy, heat it up." She smiles shaking her head.

"It's so good, you know how much I've wanted this." He says through a mouthful. She feels a little sad and he senses it. "Thank you." He says weakly. They stay silent for a bit but it isn't awkward, it's comfortable. "Rusty sent me a message today."

"He did?" Sharon sits up straight setting her glass down.

"Asked me how I was, I told him I was well and he said he was glad and I thanked him and that was the end. It's improvement right?" He says hopeful.

"Definitely. He didn't tell me anything." She stands up and pours the rest of her drink down the drain.

"Sharon." He says softly, she smiles.

"Yeah."

"I miss you." his voice tender, she closes her eyes. _Why does he say these things? Be honest Sharon._

"Andy, I do too. More than you can imagine." She says with as much strength as she can.

They stay silent for awhile. "I'll join you till you're done." He says hopeful.

"Sounds perfect." She watches the pies as they talk for about another hour. Until Sharon goes to bed, climbing under her blankets, pulling out Andy's file. She reads over it again and again. There was nothing to trace someone on. She was growing frustrated, she laid back and gets up quickly frowning. And walks to the living room and lays on the couch. She hadn't been able to sleep on her bed since Andy left and wasn't ready to get comfortable without him. The morning comes quickly, she wakes up and starts preparing the food for that afternoon. Rusty comes into the kitchen, yawning.

"Happy Thanksgiving Sharon." He says watching her in a absolute mess of food, but the kitchen remaining spotless. He didn't understand why she was cooking so much.

"Happy Thanksgiving Rusty." She says quickly, moving around.

"It smells good already." He says.

"Well thank you." This finally makes her stop and look at him.

"Can I make breakfast?" He points to the stove.

"Yes of course." She clears a burner for him.

They both work along each other. A few minutes later breakfast is ready and they sit together and enjoy their food.

"How's Andy's case going?" He says through a bite of his omelette.

"No where." She lets out a deep breath.

"Can I help?" He knew he couldn't but needed to ask anyway.

"No. I'm not sure where to go its a dead end." She lets her fork fall.

Rusty stays quiet and finishes his food quickly, washing hers and his dishes as she resumes with the dinner preparations.

"Rusty, why don't you talk to him?" She asks bravely as he's at the sink.

"What?" He stops and looks at her.

"To Andy? I don't want to get involved in your feelings. But I can see you're more willing to talk about him. Maybe you two should talk." She didn't want to push it or make him think she was doing it for her.

"I feel guilty, that I didn't help him through any of this. That I was selfish. That I'm still upset." Sharon lets out a sigh of relief. _He's talking._

"Why are you upset?" She finally faces him and gives him all of her attention.

"The fact that it was so easy for him to leave." Rusty says easily.

_You can talk now Sharon, so talk_. She had felt silenced for too long, waiting for the right moment to approach him, giving him his space. "But it wasn't. And the only thing he thought of while being angry was making sure he didn't break his promise to you. He asked you to go with him instead of walking straight out of here. He didn't drive off after you left him alone in the car, he sat there and it gave me the chance to get in to talk to him because he didn't want to go. He didn't leave you." She rushes through the words worried he'll storm out.

"He left you." He says almost as if still trying to defend her.

"No he didn't." It slipped from her mouth so quickly it even took her by surprise. Sharon finally felt like they had enough confidence and less anger to discuss this. "I'm not trying to defend him, which is why I have gone three weeks without commenting anything, but he didn't." Rusty doesn't walk away or frown he listens. "He called us both. I know he called me that night because you asked him too." Rusty looks at her shocked. "But he told me he needed some time and would be back in the morning, he came back and as you know I asked him to leave and he had that accident." She says the last part through a low voice.

"That's not your fault." Rusty can see guilt in her eyes. Sharon turns back to the stove.

"That's not what were talking about." She begins mixing things. "I think we both had a right to be angry. But there was more for him to be angry about and we never gave him the chance because he was already trying to protect us." She finishes and looks at him again.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" He looks upset.

"Would you have listened?" She smiles wiping her hands.

"No." He shrugs.

"Thanks for being honest." Her voice soft. "Now." She steps closer to him. "I know that the longer one waits to solve a problem or awkward situation, well it gets worse. So think about it." She runs her hand through his hair and walks away.

"He didn't want to come over for dinner." He says out loud.

"Because he's giving you space. Oh men!" She says in disbelief as she's leaving the kitchen. "I'm taking a shower, thank you for breakfast." She says as she makes it into the living room. She picks up her phone and sees two missed calls from Andy, she dials back.

"Hello, I'm sorry I missed your calls, is everything okay?" Her voice scared.

"Just wanted to say Happy Thanksgiving." _Yes it's Thanksgiving._ Sharon smiles.

"Happy thanksgiving."

"Sharon, please don't get upset but I want to tell you so you don't think I was hiding it from you." _No not today, things are going so well._

"What is it? Your making me worry." She says holding her breath.

"Susan is coming over today, to help me with therapy." His words quick.

"On Thanksgiving?" Sharon's first thought slipping out of her mouth.

"I guess she has a free morning and wanted to see how I was doing I told her no but she didn't stop insisting and she's coming this way." _Tell him you're going over._

"Tell me how it goes." She says out and rolls her eyes at herself.

"That's all?" Andy sounds offended, but he is shocked.

"What else do you want me to say?" Her voice betraying her.

"Well I just. I don't know." He says confused.

"Have a Happy Thanksgiving Andy." She hangs up and growls in frustration. _You don't need to be jealous, Sharo_n. "Oh but I do!" She says frustrated.

She takes a quick shower and gets dressed, casually into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. She goes back to the kitchen and prepares the turkey and puts it in the oven.

"Sharon I'm going over to Lieutenant Tao's." He walks in, informing her not asking.

"On Thanksgiving? His family isn't home, he's going on a trip?" She frowns at him.

"Just for two hours.." Her phone rings.

"Captain Sharon Raydor." She still looking at Rusty suspiciously.

"Captain. It's Provenza. Happy Thanksgiving." His voice sounding tired already.

"Oh no." That meant a crime scene.

"Yes we have a body." He says groaning.

"Lieutenant I just put a turkey in the oven." She knew he had no care for this problem. He was at work, when he could be at home getting ready for the game.

"Well Captain, maybe the job you say we should be so thankful for is trying to make us thankful for being alive." He says sarcastically.

"Alright Lieutenant. I'll be there in a few minutes." She hangs up. "Ooo." She says a little frustrated.

"We get to see the others?" Sharon nods. Rusty jumps up and runs to his room.

"Nice to know I'm terrible company." She says softly.

"It's thanksgiving I'd like to see them." She rolls her eyes and goes to her room and changes her shirt and puts on a blouse and jacket. She decides keep the jeans on and slips into some heels.

"Ready Rusty?" She pops into the living room a few minutes later.

"You look nice." He's already waiting for her.

"Thank you." She says shocked, he never had this kind of compliments for her. It in fact made her feel good.

They drive down to the station. And Rusty walks in greeting everyone eagerly. Sharon smiles. "Happy Thanksgiving everyone, Lieutenant Tao what happened to the mountains?" Sharon stops in her tracks.

"I was leaving in two hours Captain to reach my family." she can see the disappointment in his face. Rusty was saying the truth.

"Sorry Lieutenant." She says quickly.

"Not your fault someone decided to kill." He stands up grabbing something from the printer. Provenza shakes the jar he lets out a frustrated sigh and drops in coins.

"All right a brief." Sharon says as she returns from dropping off her things.

"Twenty-seven year old, mother and five year old daughter were killed." Sharon groans. "They were found in a dumpster by a homeless man this morning, seems as if they were killed late last night." Provenza watches her carefully.

"Did he get breakfast?" She says looking from the board to them.

"Captain?" Sanchez asks confused.

"The homeless man?" She uncrosses her arms and asks asks if this is a normal question. They all laugh. She looks around, a little taken a back.

"We're talking about two dead bodies and you want to know if this man was fed?" Provenza says amused.

"He was looking through a dumpster Lieutenant, he was probably searching for food." Sharon is having a hard time explaining herself, she knew it sounded ridiculous but she needed to know that the man was fed.

"I'm not sure I'll look into it." Provenza says not taking it completely serious.

"Thank you. Now continue." Rusty laughs they all turn around and look at him. "What's so funny?" She questions him.

"You have a huge turkey in the oven maybe we can invite him over." They all laugh, Sharon smiles.

"Alright that's enough." She says still smiling.

"The girl was suffocated and the mother was stabbed forty one times and slashed at the neck." Provenza begins, it sometimes confused Sharon how over the years they had adapted humor into their work, to make it easier or just other conversation.

"Rusty go entertain yourself." He rolls his eyes and leaves. She didn't like him listening to these things.

"No signs of rape on neither of the victims." Sharon lets a sigh of relief. "But were completely undressed." She frowns shaking her head.

"Well Captain, they are not from LA but from Arizona they had filled a missing person report and the ended up here." Tao tells her.

"Family?" She taps a pen in her hand.

"The mother and father filled the report, her husband was killed in action while in Iraq." Tao continues.

"Dear god, this just gets worse and worse." She says shifting in her feet.

"And worse Captain. The mother filled the report two years ago since then she has found out she has Cancer, just wanted see her daughter again." Sykes says softly.

"This makes me feel nauseous." She puts the pen down and walks to the board.

"All of us Captain." Provenza says really sounding affected.

"Does the family know?" She turns back to face them.

"They are flying out as we speak Captain." Sanchez calls out. Sharon nods.

"Alright any ideas who this maniac could be?" She looks around.

"She was living with a friend named Maggie Sanchez, for two weeks. Said she just needed a place to stay, she had met her at a shelter, never told her what had happened but said she looked afraid all the time, panicked." Sykes tells her.

"Do we know how long she's been in LA?" She needs something.

"Six months, going from shelter to shelter. She was in San Diego for the previous eighteen months." Tao gives her some papers.

"Anyone she lived with out there or knew or where she worked?"

"Nothing registered in her name Captain." Tao says as he sits down.

"Okay. The friends alibi?" Sharon is seeing no hope in any of their faces.

"Solid Captain, she was at work. We asked her where the victim worked, she gave us a name but no address we are looking into it." Sykes calls out as she is in her computer.

"Let me know what you guys get." Sharon finally goes away.

The day goes by slowly with no leads and no briefing from the team, she looks at her watch and gets up from her desk, leaving Andy's case open in front of her.

"I have a turkey on at home." They all turn to her as she walks into the murder room. "What do you all say a little dinner through all this disaster?" She holds her hands up.

"Seriously Captain?" Sykes asks, grinning.

"Yes, I'll need some help to go and get it in about an hour. Everything is ready." They all agree.

"I'll go with you Captain."

"Thank you Julio." She smiles.

"Captain, I found the address to her job." They all look at her.

"No worries, we will still give ourselves time to eat." She knew their hope simmered away with Tao's words.

"Sykes lets go." Provenza says grabbing his coat, Sykes grabs the address from Tao and they go.

The others stay in still going through the little they know to find something.

"Rusty, I have job for you." She pokes in on him playing chess on the computer.

"What is it?" He looks bored.

"To spruce up the conference room, were having dinner her with the team." He grins, she smiles.

"Seriously?" He says overjoyed.

"Yeah is that alright?" She asks just for humor, his face said it all.

"Perfect." He gets up quickly and moves to the conference room.

She walks back to her office and buries herself in Andy's case. She picks up her phone. "Hello George Michaels this is Captain Sharon Raydor again. I know your a busy man and it's Thanksgiving but I'd like to hear from you." She lets the phone fall to the desk a little frustrated. She felt hopeless, Andy had stopped asking knowing that it was weighing her down. Taylor had left it hands on, he had become softer with her these past few weeks and she didn't understand it. She looks up and watches Sykes and Provenza enter the murder room. "Lieutenant Provenza what did you find?" She walks to them quickly.

"An empty lot, Captain." Sykes says.

"What?" She asks confused.

"No Java Night in sight." Provenza falls to his seat grumbling.

"Did you say Java Night?" Sharon says quickly.

"Yes." Sykes looks at her intrigued.

"I know where that is." They all frown, she begins to move out, they all just watch. "I need someone to come along." She says hurriedly, Sanchez stands up the quickest and is at her side quickly.

"Captain where is this place?" Sanchez asks as they are driving.

"Underground Detective." She says not making a big deal of it. "It's a poetry pub."

"Oh." He says understanding a little more now.

"What you thought it was a little friskier than that?" She asks playfully.

"Yeah I did." She smiles as he opens the door for her. They arrive at the empty lot.

"You see the red markings," she points at a wall in the distance. "You turn the corner there and to your left there is a door to go under." She puts her hands in her pockets and looks at him as if it's no big deal.

"How do you know about this?" She begins walking.

"I have a book of poetry." She says casually.

"Seriously?" Provenza sounds shocked but intrigued.

"No." She laughs, he watches her and laughs too.

"My daughter used to write, she's a free spirit and I came and saw her a few times." She smiles at him. Sanchez walks with her a little intrigued and the door is exactly where she says.

The place is empty. Other then the decor. Some tables, a bar, a stage.

"Hello." Sharon calls out. A small, aged lady comes out.

"Were closed." She says quickly. "Hey there Sharon." The woman smiles.

"Hey Lisa." Sanchez smiles, finding the Captain even more intriguing. He follows Sharon as she approaches the woman behind the bar.

"Is this your son?" Sharon smiles and looks at Sanchez, she leans onto the counter.

"No, but thank you that's a wonderful compliment." Sharon says through a grin. "This is Detective Sanchez." Sanchez holds out his hand.

"Yes thank you for the compliment, I must look extremely young and handsome in your eyes to be the Captain's son." Sharon runs her hand on his arm lightly. A gesture that is neither awkward or uncomfortable. Lisa smiles at them.

"You just always talked about your son." She says quickly.

"We have a lot of catching up to do. Lisa we are here on police business." Sharon says softly.

"Ah, no wonder I haven't seen you around." She puts down the rag she was holding in her hands. "What can I do?"

"We were told that a Monica Lewandowski, worked here?"

"Yes, is she alright?" The woman's face drains a little. "She didn't come in to work yesterday. She should be coming in tomorrow."

"Do you know where she was living?" Sanchez asks her.

"With a friend, Maggie I think. She's had a hard life, slept where she could." The woman tenses up.

"Can you tell us, did she ever look frightened. Like she was running or scared of something?" Sharon asks her carefully.

"All the time, she never separated herself from her girl. I fell in love with both of them and let them stay here when it got late some nights." She points to the small room behind her. "Is she alright?"

"Lisa," Sharon looks at Sanchez quickly. "We found Monica and Jennifer dead this morning." She would never get used to this.

The lady falters back. Sanchez goes around the counter and helps her steady herself. Sharon follows and gives her a chair.

"Sharon, I have a letter in my office." The woman's says through heavy breathing, Sanchez serves her water. "She gave it to me. If anything is to happen to her." She takes a drink.

"Where Lisa?" Sharon says anxiously.

"Right in there," she points at the door running behind the bar. "My desk bottom drawer here's the key." Sharon hands it to Sanchez.

"She ever tell you why she was afraid?" Sharon asks her as Sanchez goes.

"No but I always had an idea that it was her father." The woman hands Sharon the cup, set sets it on the bar.

"Her father?" Sharon turns back to her.

"Yes, she always talked about wanting to see her mother. I told her to call or write but refused, said her father might answer." The woman's hands shaking.

"Here Captain." Sanchez gives back Lisa her keys. Sharon puts on gloves and takes the letter from Sanchez. And reads it out loud.

"Dear Mom,

It's your bug, Monica. I'm sorry I left the way I did. And I hope Lisa was able to deliver this to you personally." Sharon stops and hands it to Lisa to read, she shakes her head.

"You go ahead." She bows her head.

Sharon looks at Sanchez and then continues. "She's a lot like you, I think destiny lead me to this home of mine underground. Tell her I say thank you for every drop of love she shared with me." Sharon looks at Lisa and crouches to hold her hand. "There is a lot I wish I would have told you. But all I have to tell you is that I've known about you being sick and through Sandy, I've been sending you money. I have never forgotten my promise to take care of you just like you did with me when I was just a bug. You probably want the answer as to why I left, I have to say you can ask my Father. If he one day has the courage to own up to his mistakes maybe you can find peace, I hope I did. I miss you Momma, Jennifer is grown. She knows who you are. I have to tell you two more things Sandy has my baby Jordan." Sharon feels Lisa tighten her grip. "I knew my life was at risk and left him with her, who better than an aunt. He is also from John, my beautiful husband. Take care of him for me he looks just like his Papa. I couldn't risk leaving Jen with Sandy knowing as to our Father would realize they were both mine. Please watch for her too. And lastly, I love you with all of my heart and hope to meet you in heaven, but hold on tight I have a feeling you'll be living much longer than me. Oh and Momma, I was a good girl. Lived on the streets in shelters in strangers homes but was always the girl you taught me to be." Sharon stops to gather her own emotions then continues. "Pray for me. You know I never believed in God, so I know my journey back home needs your prayers because this couldn't have been life, there has to be more. More time with you and my kids. So teach my little bugs to believe in whatever it will be that brings us home and together again one day. With all the love in the world your little girl, your bug." Sharon stops and lets go of Luisa and stands up, closing the letter. "Sanchez call the team let them know." She says trying to compose herself.

"Yes Captain," he steps aside.

"Lisa did you know about her son and sister?" She can see she's still processing.

"No. She said to not be disappointed in her if I ever heard the words in that letter." She shakes her head. "Must of been because I always criticized mothers that abandoned children." Sharon thinks of Rusty and his mother but clears her head.

"Here." She gives her the letter. "I need you to come with me downtown." She frowns. "Her parents will be arriving any minute and I need you to deliver the letter like she asks." She nods and gets up with Sharon's help.

Sanchez comes back. "They know Captain." She nods. They wait for Lisa to lock up and help her to the car.

They arrive to murder room with Buzz and Rusty gone.

"Rusty went to turn off the turkey." She smiles and nods. She had completely forgotten about the turkey. Lisa is taken to the break room by Sykes.

"So this hideout Captain?" Provenza asks still intrigued.

"No hideout it's a poetry hub, underground." He frowns. "When the parents come in I need them brought to the interview room. I will bring in Lisa." She ignores his teasing, she wasn't in the mood.

"Yes Captain, who do you want in there with you?" He looks at her carefully.

"Sanchez and you Lieutenant." He nods.

She goes to her office and leans into the desk a little. Filled of anger. "Parents are supposed to care for their children." She grinds her teeth.

"Indeed they are Captain." She smiles and looks up towards her door.

"Andy?" He comes walking in with no air. "How did you get here?" She smiles at him, not moving.

"Buzz and Rusty." He says roughly.

"Rusty?" She still smiling, but is also confused.

"Yeah his idea actually. Something about having thanksgiving dinner here." She nods, the smile not erasing from her face. He huffs.

"Sit." She pulls the chair and helps him sit down.

"Can I have some water please?" He says roughly as he sits down.

"Yes, sorry."'She grabs a water bottle and opens it for him. "Where is the cane?" She looks around.

"Didn't want to risk the evil glare. So I came solo." He looks up at her as she leans onto her desk her arms crossed. She shakes her head in disbelief.

"You made the walk all the way up here?" Her voice soft.

"Buzz helped." He groans shifting in his seat. They stare at each other, both wanting more than this friendly space.

"Captain the parents are here." She jumps a little. "Flynn." Provenza shouts gleefully. She moves away behind her desk smiling. "Is he sitting in with you Captain?" Provenza asks playfully.

"No, don't even tempt him." She shakes her head.

"Careful Andy, seems like she's replacing you with Sanchez." Provenza attempts a whisper, but loud enough so she could hear.

"He's actually a great partner." She responds quickly.

"Wait. He seemed interested in you, is he trying to steal you?" Andy jumps in, Sharon rolls her eyes.

"You two are children." She says amused.

"Captain." Sanchez pops in.

"Aha!" Provenza shouts dramatically, making them all jump a little.

"Julio?" Andy goes along with the game.

"Go Detective before they wrap you into this childish game." Sharon says, he frowns. She walks towards him. "Lieutenant if you're not going to join us Detective Sanchez and I can do this alone." She says in her soft voice.

"You see Flynn." Provenza says.

"I'm beginning to." Flynn says smiling.

"What's going on?" Sanchez looks at the three of them confused.

"Ignore them Julio." She says quickly.

"Julio?" Andy says. "Do you call her Sharon." He asks teasing him. Sharon shakes her head.

"Partner, professionally it may be, only because you two are a pair made in heaven." She directs herself at Provenza and Andy grinning. "But in personal life, well you two are still a pair made in heaven." Provenza grunts, Andy watches her fascinated and Sanchez laughs. "But Detective Sanchez here was thought to be my son today." She raises her eyebrows and walks away.

"Her son?" Provenza looks at Andy. "Was the person blind." He looks at Sanchez. "No offense Julio but the Captain.." Andy clears his throat. Sanchez grins.

Sharon returns at the door, Sanchez a little further inside now. She smiles but frowns. _We should be closing this case._

"I'm not allowed to comment on the obvious." Provenza says.

"No you're not." Andy says a little more seriously.

"Well since you are already upset, I'll just say you're an idiot to let her slip away." Provenza's voice serious. Sanchez looks at Andy. Sharon shifts uncomfortably.

"I know." Andy says softly._ I didn't slip away, I'm still here._

"Tell me are we not working." They all turn around to see her. "You stay Andy." They laugh. "Sorry it's not a command." She shakes her head as they leave. She walks back into her office. "Sorry."

"It's okay, but if it's okay I'd like to see you at work, with your new partner." He sounds a little hurt.

"Detective Sanchez helped me through all of this, the accident, Rusty, my own personal things. He's been a blessing." She shrugs.

"Ouch it's more serious then I thought." Andy says as he stands up.

"You're jealous?" She squints at him.

"I've never been one to be afraid to say that I'm jealous. So yes I am. A little." Sharon frowns.

"I hope it professional wise, because you have to know that besides my age, he's infatuated with Emma. And he has no interest in me." She says quickly. He holds onto her desk.

"Well it may not be a love quarrel but it certainly is professional and personal. While in bed, Julio took care of you." He lets out saddened.

"Oh Andy," she steps closer to him putting her hand on his chest." He feels a rush come through him. He takes advantage and grabs her by the waist, she closes her eyes and lets out a deep breath. He lets his head rest against her forehead. "I need." Her voice trembles as he caresses her back. "To go to the interview." She doesn't move. "And the door is open." She says quickly.

"Does that mean you're hoping I kiss you." Andy says his breathing getting heavy.

Sharon makes a whimpering noise in the back of her throat. "Always." She breathes out. He tilts her head up and kisses her breast bone. "Oh god." She lets out almost tearful. He looks at her she opens her eyes.

"Captain!" Provenza comes back. "Oh for heavens sake." Sharon pulls away immediately. Andy closes his eyes in frustration. "I'm sorry Captain." Provenza sounds upset at himself.

"No need to apologize Lieutenant." She clears her throat. "Lieutenant Flynn you are more then welcome to join us in the control room." He nods and she walks out quickly.

Provenza runs a hand through his neck up through his hair. "It's alright Louie. It may have been good you came in." He stands up Provenza walks closer to help him. "It would have made things awkward, between us without solving anything." He says as Provenza helps him walk out.

"Well leaving that, the way it is isn't going to solve anything either." Provenza says.

"We want the Kid to be okay with me being around first, seems like I'm getting there, he invited me here. Now I need him to trust me again. There's no other way with Sharon. She doesn't want him feeling strange and uncomfortable at his home." They walk through an empty murder room.

"Well maybe hiding it from him." Andy frowns, then chuckles Provenza joins in. Andy groans as his chest hurts. "Not an option I know, he'll get there Andy, you won't lose her." Provenza says softly.

"I hope not. She's running around here like always and cooking Thanksgiving dinners. It seems as though she can function without me easier than I can without her. He says quickly as they approach the control room.

"That's not true Lieutenant." Sharon's voice comes through. Both of them turn around and see Sharon and Sanchez waiting for Provenza. Rusty pops out too and looks embarrassed. "Ready Lieutenant Provenza." Provenza lets go of Andy and nods.

Sanchez and Provenza walk ahead. Sharon smiles at Andy and uncrosses her arms and follows the other two. Andy watches her walk away, he turns and sees Rusty disappear behind the wall into his cubicle.

* * *

_Note: I've had questions over Sharon's behavior, I purposefully wrote a change in her. (Even though I still wrote her to an honesty I've been writing her with and all the flaws I've been installing in her, through these stories. The biggest characteristic brought from the show itself; Major Crimes. That above anything Rusty is her priority. So I wrote the past few chapters with all that in mind, it wasn't a character change but a humanistic change. Or maybe no change at all. It may have felt heavy because I pushed it so much. Her choosing Rusty and I usually write smut and fluff for Andy and Sharon, but I feel like I kept her true to who she is.)_

_Sharon is being pushed with so much; the threatening letters, the officers following Rusty, Jack coming, her argument with Andy, Andy's accident, the entire team knowing about them, Rusty being angry with Andy and finally knowing that someone tried killing Andy. I think she did a very human thing and chose to protect her kid over herself and Andy. She is till at his side, but she also had a promise to Rusty. That it would be him before anything. If she sits around still wrapped around Andy's arm when he couldn't even or didn't even want to see him. She felt like she'd be breaking a promise too. It seems excessive and a may be, but I like to write people with flaws and her state is not permanent as you can see in this chapter. When things in life start to feel like they are getting back to normal well so do we. I hope this clears up some questions._

_Thank you all very much! I love hearing from all of you! _


	12. If I Aint Got You

_All I want to say is thank you and enjoy!_

* * *

"That was awful." Sykes says.

"Were we able to reach Emma?" Sharon comes out feeling heavy.

"She's on a trip with her family Captain." Sanchez says.

"Well we can put him in holding till she comes back." They all agree.

The team is tired, devastated. The father of Monica had abused his girls as children she was afraid her father would do the same to her the security of her husband she ran. Her mother was distraught. The father had tracked Monica down and hired someone to kill her. Lisa the owner of the poetry pub had agreed with the mother to go out and find her other daughter and grandson.

"Dinner is ready?" They all turn around and Rusty is looking out of the conference turns to the others, they all smile and slowly get up one by one.

"Does anyone know where Andy is?" Sharon looks around.

Bathroom Captain." Buzz says, she walks towards the restroom.

"Andy?" She knocks on the door, no answer. She pushes in. "Andy. Are you alright?" She didn't even worry about the fact that she was entering the men's room.

"I didn't think you'd ever sneak in here."He says with a smile as he washes his hand.

"I just got worried," things finally dawning on her. "I'll wait for you outside." She says a little embarrassed.

"No, no." She can hear him short of breath. "I need your help." He leans onto the sink slightly.

"You're over doing it." She reaches for his hand, but stops. All she had in mind was continuing what Provenza had interrupted. _Just one kiss. _

"About earlier." He sees her hesitation.

"It never happened." She says quickly stepping back.

He frowns. "But it did."

"Yes, it did but," she closes her eyes. "Not right now Andy." She opens her eyes and doesn't see anger but understanding coming from Andy's eyes.

He gestures her to go ahead, she smiles. Sharon lets her hand go behind Andy's back and he feels a sensation run through him, he rest a hand along her shoulders for support. She helps him out. They make it to the conference room, everyone sitting around. She sits him at the closest chair. He whispers a thank you in her ear that makes her swallow deep in her is slow conversation at first, a few things said mostly complementing the food.

"This beats my last Thanksgiving." Rusty says through a heap of food scooped into his frowns at Rusty, Provenza laughs a little.

"Sorry Sharon, just glad to have food." They all go quiet. Sharon looks even more devastated now.

"Yes, how about we all say what we are thankful for?" They all groan at Sykes, Sharon smiles. "I'll start. For having this job and getting to work with all of you." Sykes says smiling.

"For my family, who is safe," Tao says.

"For having this dinner, or else I'd be eating leftovers at home." Buzz shrugs.

"I'd be at a bar." Sanchez says, they all smile.

"For having the entire team together." Provenza says, looking at Andy.

They all look his way. "To the Captain for preparing this dinner." Andy lets out. They all mutter in agreement. She meets his eyes and then looks at her plate. Everyone is silent, she looks up.

"Oh it's my turn." She turns to Rusty and smiles. "To have Rusty with me this Thanksgiving." She smiles at him. "For having Lieutenant Flynn with us." She looks at Andy he smiles the others do too.

Rusty speaks again. "And for fighting for me to stay with you." Sharon is taken aback and smiles at him, she takes his hand only for a moment then lets it go. He smiles.

They look at the others smiling at them. "Thank you all for the work you do day in and day out and for joining me and Rusty for dinner, we'd have a beautiful set table but he'd be bored out if his mind only with me." They all welcome her and thank her again. The conversations gets a little lighter. Sharon's phone buzzes. They all look at her, Rusty glances at the screen it was Jack. _No not again, everything is getting better. _She looks at it then at Rusty then towards Andy. He's watching her carefully. _Don't answer it. _

"I need to take this." Rusty returns to his food immediately. She doesn't go to her office she leaves the room and comes back minutes later to all of them joking.

"Detective Sanchez." She calls from the door they all look up, Andy's back towards her.

"Yes Captain." He looks up at Sharon quickly.

"You worked with Detective Richard Sheen before?" She sounds overwhelmed.

"Yes Captain, is everything alright?" He sees her heavy expression and stands up.

"I need a favor from you." She frowns at her own words. Andy doesn't turn around but keeps an eye on Rusty who is stuffing himself vigorously he knew something was wrong.

"Of course," he walks over and leaves his plate. They stand outside but everyone can hear.

"Jack, was arrested by this officer, for god knows what." They all look at Andy, he keeps his eyes on Rusty who finally looks at him. "I don't want to pull rank but I want to see what happened." Sharon says tired. Andy looks at his plate, a piece of him shattering.

"Yes Captain, I'll call him." Sanchez walks away.

"Thank you." She stands at the entrance wiping her forehead. Then walks back inside. "And I'm thankful to not be with that man anymore." She breathes out as she walks in. They all snort out a laugh but stop themselves. "No go ahead and laugh." They stays quiet, Rusty too, she shakes her head and doesn't sit and paces until Sanchez is back.

"Captain?" Sanchez returns and looks at the others.

"It's fine they all heard." She says throwing up a hand.

"He started a fight at a bar." Sanchez starts quickly.

Sharon lets out of sigh of disbelief. "Was he drunk?" They can hear the pain in her voice. Andy fidgets on his seat.

"No Captain." A sigh of relief comes from her. "He was playing." Sanchez sounds embarrassed.

"He-was-gambling-lost-all-his-money-got-upset-and-broke-a-fight." She lets out all through one breath, this was normal she knew this all too well.

"Yes pretty much Captain." Sanchez says relieved. "I can call and get him out Captain."

She looks around, then at Rusty. "Yes Detective, please. I hate to ask you this kind of favor."

"Then don't." Andy says roughly. Something drops in her stomach, she ignores him and everything telling her to leave Jack behind.

"But.." Her voice shaky, she clears her throat. "..I can't have him in jail on Thanksgiving." _You just lost him again. _

"It's not a problem Captain." Sanchez walks away.

"Thank you." She stays put, then turns around and sees Rusty gone, she frowns and looks around.

"In your office, Captain." Provenza says.

"Alright." She walks to it.

But Sanchez returns quickly. "Captain, they're letting him go." She nods a relief in her face.

"Thank you Detective." She looks and says it sincerely.

"Only assures that he'll be at your door tonight." Provenza says thickly. This struck Sharon like pins and needles. _Now he is upset too?_

"Would you like to send an officer in case he tries going in or waits for you Captain?" Sanchez asks her.

"He has a key." Andy says taking a bite from his food.

"No, to all of the suggestions. And no he doesn't have a key." Andy finally looks at her. "Hasn't had one since I changed the lock." She speaks only to Andy. "Now I thank you again Detective, I need to see Rusty." She turns on her heels.

"No I'm right here." She lets out a heavy sigh as he appears behind her, she was afraid he was upset too. "Let's continue to eat, please." He says calmly.

"You're not going after him Captain." Sykes says. They all look at her annoyed.

"No Detective." Sharon says simply. She stays grounded as the others resume eating. _Fix this Sharon, he can't get upset again. _

Sharon walks over to where Andy is and puts a hand on his back. He looks up at her and she smiles. They were in front of everyone but she couldn't risk them taking steps back, they were finally alright. He grabs her hand and squeezes it until she walks over to her seat again. She knew they'd be alright. The others ignore them talking amongst each other, trying not make a big deal of the two. They want them to get better. They resume their dinner with all of them joining in the conversation, Provenza making everyone laugh. Sharon makes little or no input as they celebrate, just watching everyone interact. She keeps her eyes on Andy, how he's enjoying himself but looking tired. She gets up, the others don't make too much of it but Andy and Rusty watch her disappear to her office. She comes back quickly and walks over to Andy and gives him pain medicine and a water bottle.

"Thank you," he says softly.

"You're over doing it." He shakes his head as he swallows the pill.

"Captain?" She turns away from Andy and looks at the others.

"Thank you for dinner. We would have all been alone, it's nice to be with family." Tao says.

"Yes, it certainly is." She says smiling and honestly. "Please take as much as you want and I'll clean up here, Happy Thanksgiving to all of you." She walks to her office leaving the door open she sits down in front of Andy's case. She looks out and sees Andy. She closes the file. _Just for today I'm not going to worry._She watches as they all slowly whittle out, just popping in to say goodbye quickly. Rusty decides to go with Tao and make him company.

"Ready Flynn?" Provenza asks him.

"I'll take a taxi." Provenza nods looking at Sharon sitting at her desk. He understood that he wanted to be alone with her.

"Happy Thanksgiving, it is good having you back." Provenza gently pats his back.

"Thanks Louie."

Provenza disappears and Andy stands up slowly and walks to Sharon's office and taps at her looks up and then around them. "I'm taking a taxi home, didn't want you to stay alone." She smiles and relaxes herself, she thought Provenza had forgotten him.

"Sit down please, I'm just signing some papers." He sits down almost grunting. She signs the papers and flips through another folder.

"Thank you for dinner." He says trying to get her attention.

"Not a problem, I'm glad the team had to have some. It really was too much." She doesn't look at him, still reading through the papers.

"I'm sorry about the comment earlier, with Provenza and everyone over hearing." He needed to have Sharon back.

"Andy, please stop apologizing." She finally looks up, capping her pen.

"I'm sorry." He says and rolls his eyes. They both laugh.

"I'm about finished here and then..she looks at him. _No I don't want to go home, I want to stay with him_. "Would you like a tea?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah I'd love that." He was ready for a goodbye, but was happy to hear these words.

"I'll be right back." She walks to the break room and is back with two cups of tea just moments later.

"I missed your tea." He says taking another sip.

"Hmm, you hated them at first." She takes a seat, smiling.

"The case?" Andy says looking at Sharon pick up his case folder from her desk.

She slips it into her purse. "Oh not right now please." She looks mournful.

"Alright," He shrugs. "What should we talk about then?" He smiles.

"How about how much Provenza doesn't stop talking." He laughs. "I mean at least he makes us all laugh." Andy grins.

"He's saved me many times, with those jokes." Andy drifts as if floating through memories. She smiles weakly.

"Strange that we never had these moments before everything, it took well everything we went through to get here." He watches her softly."It's not enough." He puts his tea down and grunts as he tries to stand and almost falls back.

Sharon's jump was quick, she was on the other side of her desk before he knew it.

"Andy you shouldn't be on your feet for so long?" Her hands wrapped around his waist only enough to help steady himself, Andy grunts as she keeps hold of his waist and helps him sit down.

He has his eyes closed, she moves her hands from his waist to the arm chair when she realizes their proximity but doesn't pull away.

"What can I get for you?" She whispers.

He opens his eyes when he feels and hears her so close. Their eyes meet. A flutter runs through them. Sharon is pulling up when she feels his hands on hers. She trembles, closing her eyes. _Oh his touch. _She felt a warmth run through her skin.

"Thank you." He says softly. She opens her eyes as she hear his words. And almost as in a swoop Andy grabs her hands into his and pulls her onto his lap, Sharon lets out a gasp.

She tries pushing herself up immediately but he holds her with his hands behind her back. Sharon's eyes close, her hands on Andy's arm around the elbow, sitting tense and straight. She was on him. _Oh it feels so perfect._ He was finally holding her.

"Open your eyes." He whispers, he presses his forehead against her cheek. She lets out a breath she doesn't even know she is holding.

Her voice is deep and shallow. "Andy I'm going to hurt you." She tenses trying to push up. He keeps hold of her tight. He smells her neck, she trembles with his breathing on her. _Please don't stop._ He pulls away and her eyes are closed still.

"Open your eyes," he whispers again. She does, her eyes tearful. "Please don't get up, you're not hurting me." She feels his hold loosen and he runs them gently to rest on her hips, his fingertips lightly caressing her skin between her jeans and her blouse. She swallows at feeling him so close to her. _Why can he make me melt this way? _He was desperate to keep her close.

She pushes to stand up. He closes his eyes, she stops and sits down on him lightly again. She feels the pain of her almost rising by his hands grabbing tight of her waist, his breath shattered, his eyes opening and tearful too. Her hand unconsciously runs to his face and wipes the tear that runs down his cheek. He knew that if she got up in that moment there was no fixing anything.

"I'm going to get up, but only for a second alright?" She whispers. She finishes wiping his face and she gets up and locks her office doors and returns with a bottled water. She slowly sits back down. He lets out a long breath almost as if he didn't believe she would return. She understands and feels guilty. "Drink some of this, please." She opens the bottle and puts it to his mouth, she pulls it away.

"Thank you." He says, his hand that's casted on the outer part of her thigh. The other around her back, on the lower back caressing her. She caps the water in her lap, not looking at him, her hands staying on the bottle. She was afraid of facing him, she might not be able to contain herself. It feels perfect just to be in his arms.

"This is painful for you. You can get up." She looks up at him when he says this. "Don't feel forced to stay here." She frowns.

"No stop," her eyes are on his. He feels her hand run through his hair, sending nothing but satisfaction and joy through him. Sharon fingertips slowly go down his neck and landing on the collar of his shirt. "You need to stop hurting yourself this way. You didn't break anything. This isn't like your past. You didn't disappoint me, I'm here with you. You are still with me, you haven't left." They look into each other's eyes. She smiles weakly, she needed him to know, to understand. "You never broke your promise." She says the biggest truth out loud.

He lets out a heavy breath. He was letting go a multitude of heaviness. She lets go of the bottle and shifts herself her hands both going behind his neck, holding him. He grabs hold of her tighter, his hand on her thigh pushing her up a little, his hand on her back moving lower. She trembles.

"Sharon, I've been wanting to hear those words." He says deeply, he closes his eyes, letting his head fall a little.

_Sharon, you're breaking him. _She swallows deep in her throat. "Andy." Her voice barley a whisper. She waits for him to look up. _Just look at me._ "My love." This sends a chill through both of them. He meets her eyes. "I love you, with all my heart." Her voice breaks. "Nothing will break that." She can see the longing creep within both of them.

Andy's hand moves up from her back and to her neck slowly moving her into him. The gap is closed, their lips slightly brushing each other. "I love you too, Beautiful." These words make his lips gently run against hers, she whimpers.

They moan into the kiss. Only gently touching their lips, not moving until she gently trembles her lip to part his. He accepts, holding her tighter. Their lips intact, it was as if life was restored to their bodies. Andy's tongue hesitantly moves into her mouth, Sharon takes him excitedly, letting out small whimpers, bringing their bodies closer too by shifting on his lap. He feels a tear of hers land on their lips, the sweetness of her mouth and the saltiness bring him to press forward. They kiss for several minutes until almost in unison they pull apart. Their foreheads resting on each other, both of them breathing heavily. Her tears still running. She thought she'd never do that again, she needed it again. Andy wipes her tears and tilts his head only a little kissing her again, she responds. _Yes, don't let me go_. Andy kisses her jaw and her neck. She lets the weight of her body rest onto him. His lips kiss her neck, making her lose herself, he wanted to remain in her skin in her scent. Her hand pulls Andy's face up to meet hers again. They look at each other in their eyes. It was nothing but longing and love. Sharon kisses him again, he doesn't hesitate. They continue until both of them are having trouble breathing again. _It has been too long. _They rest their foreheads against each other, their eyes closed. Her hands around his neck, her legs hung over him his hand around her waist the other trailing her legs.

"Every time you said my name, it broke me." She says after she has regained some of her breathing. He frowns and opens his eyes and sees her green eyes looking at him gently. She moves one of her hands away from his neck and runs it along his face. "It was becoming stiffer and stiffer; farther away from you calling me Beautiful." Her voice close to breaking.

"No, now I ask you to stop." He pulls away from her forehead, she whimpers wanting all the contact they can have. "No matter what happens, whatever idiotic choices I make or the world makes against us. I will always love you." His hands caress her, holding her tighter. "This right here, holding you like this that's all I want to do for the rest of my life. I don't care about anything else." He kisses her, she pulls him closer desperate. They kiss until they are breathing hard again. _Why is he so perfect?_

Sharon pulls out resting her head on his shoulder, her nose in his neck smelling him in. He closes his eyes at the feel of her gentle breathing on him. She moves her hand on his chest. His up and down her arm. They stay quiet just listening to each other breathing. She hers the beating of his heart, slow down as they sit there.

"Andy." She whispers after several minutes.

He closes his eyes. "You're waking us up from this dream, aren't you?" She kisses his neck, leaving her lips lingering before she pulls away.

"If you're not ready, I'll wait." She whispers.

"I won't be ready now, I won't be ready later." He says taking her hand from his chest and kissing it, than intertwining their fingers, both of them holding their hand up, watching their fingers rejoin. It falls onto their laps. "I missed you and now that I have you in my arms again, I don't want to let you go again." They both wish they could stay so close, for the first time in a long time they don't care about the world outside those doors. He grips her hand tighter.

Sharon pulls out and shakes her head, "me either." She kisses him gently. And slowly moves off of his body until she is only sitting straight. They are both already missing each other. She swallows deep and looks into his eyes as she rises from his lap. _Why? Oh, why?_

A cold draft hits both of them. "And the cold air of a lonely reality returns." He says, still holding her hand and finally letting go. He moves to stand up. She stops him by crouching and her hands on his lap as she is picking up the water bottle that fell off her lap at some point and opens it for him. He is surprised but takes it. She pulls the chair beside him closer and sits down.

"You over did yourself today." She says softly.

"How's Rusty? I really miss him, I send him a message every day. He didn't talk to me through the drive or dinner." He looks saddened.

"Yes at nine o'clock every night, his phone buzzes he picks it up, smiles and sets it down." She says smiling at him, resting a hand on his knee.

"He told you?" He smiles and grabs her hand.

"No but I knew." She smiles. "He misses you, but he's scared." He plays with her palm running his fingers in it.

"He's angry." He looks up at her, just holding her hand now.

"No, we've talked about it, he doesn't tell me he's scared but I can see it in his eyes. He isn't scared of you abandoning him, you've proved that you will not do that. He's scared that he'll disappoint you." He says watching him closely. Andy frowns, she nods taking the bottle from him and taking a drink.

"How? He would never disappoint me." Andy lets go of her hand, she wants to argue but stays calm.

"He feels like he has. By ignoring you and not being there to help you through this." She hands him the water. He takes it and her hand, she smiles. He takes the bottle into his other hand and plays with her hand again.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow, I didn't want to push thinking he was still angry at me." He watches their hands, she watches him.

"Ask him for help. Even if you don't need it." He looks at her, questioning her. "I mean carrying something or to bring you a water, because your out of breath. Something that'll help you not a case or something." He nods understanding her. "It will make him know you're not mad at him first and second that you can still count on him. The rest will fall in place." Her words sweet.

"And us, will we fall in place?" He says quickly. She lets out a deep breath.

"I'm not sure we ever fell out of place Andy, maybe it was supposed to happen this way. Maybe we were supposed to go through all of this." She's sitting much straighter.

"You don't believe that." He sounds offended. "Our love is too strong, to be lived like this." He gestures to the space that divides them.

She stands up letting go of his hand. He expects her to walk away, to start packing, to call someone but instead she moves back onto his lap.

"I do believe it and our love is being lived out every day, because even apart it's still intact. The question is, where do we go from here?" She runs a hand through his hair.

"Rusty, first." He responds quickly, Sharon nods smiling.

"I can't wait to have you kiss me." She kisses him. "And hold me, everyday again. But for that to happen I need Rusty to be okay first. The last time I started this, he had no choice but to accept it because I pushed it upon him." She starts getting up, Andy holds her down and kisses her. He devours her, she pulls away panting biting his bottom lip and dragging it out. He groans. "Oh how I missed, that, I missed you." She kisses him again, then pulls away biting her own lip. "I don't want to stop." She runs her fingertips over his lips. She kisses him again. His heart flutters, his hope of having her like this was slowly drifting away, but now it was pure bliss.

Many minutes later, she sits up playing with his face and hair. "I was thinking about Vegas." Andy says, she looks at him and smiles. "And I regret one thing." She frowns, she expected to hear a happy memory.

"You regret one thing?" She asks confused. He nods.

"Not telling you the complete truth to why I talked to you about Lou?" She frowns, he pulls her up, she shifts and rests close to his neck again, her hand still on his cheek.

"What was it?" She lets her hand run down to his neck.

"That emerald ring, the one Lou bought Sarah?" She nods, Andy swallows deep in his throat.

"At my talk with Lou a couple months ago, he gave me a satin bag and said it belonged to me." Sharon sits up straighter, knowing where this is going. _Don't say it._ "I opened it and the ring was inside." He doesn't break he doesn't want to stop himself from saying it.

Sharon looks at him, then slowly moves off of him. She runs her hands through her hair. She walks around her desk. Andy watches her. He tries to stand up and groans as he does, she moves quickly to him.

"I hurt you, you see. Your body is so tired." She helps him stand straight. "Should I go down and get a wheel chair from the lobby?" He giggles.

"No. I'm okay. I needed to stretch out that's all." His hand goes to her chin, pulling it up. "You didn't hurt me." He lets her go. "I'm going to go." He turns around, she frowns.

"Andy." She calls his name almost as if a child, calling a parent. He turns back to her.

"Yes, Beautiful." He looks at her lovingly but look like he's in pain.

"The ring?" She looks at him desperately, running her hand through her hair. "That's why you asked if I'd marry you?" She needs to know.

He walks around her, leaning onto her desk almost as if sitting on it. "Ever since he gave it to me I carried it with me. I had it on that trip to Vegas. I don't have it now because it got lost in this car accident." He looks heartbroken.

Sharon's eyes are full of tears. "I'm sorry, we will find it." She was crying for all it entailed; Lou, Sarah, their moment in the lilies, Andy actually caring that ring with him. _What did that mean?_

"No, it's gone. I've tried." He smiles softly.

"What about Lou?" She couldn't ask him the other question.

"He said to take care of it and I didn't, that will be on me because knowing the kind of man he is, he'll never bring it up again for the fear that I will think he wants it back." Tears run down Sharon's face. "Better if I don't break his heart, right?" Andy's voice breaking, he extends his hand and grabs her wrist pulling her closer. "I regret not putting it on your finger," he grabs hold of her hand, "when you said you'd marry me." He kisses he ring finger and then wipes her tears.

She stays quiet, he lets her be, running his hands through her hair. She finally looks up to him. "Andy." Her voice weak.

"You don't have to say anything. That's not what I'm waiting for, I'm waiting for you to feel better." He smiles, she does too through her tears.

"Can I?" She asks tapping his chest still crying.

"Oh, Beautiful," his voice in disbelief he grabs her chin and pushes her hair behind her ear. "Please never ask to hold me or touch me again. You will never hurt me. It shatters me to pieces to see you hesitate." He pulls her in and she cries onto his chest.

Her hand holding him tight, his hands running up and down her back. He kisses her head and rests his on hers. They stand that way until he can feel her body stop crying and she loosens her grip, bringing them down to hold around his back, his hands runs up her back one more time. She pulls off his chest giving him a gentle kiss on his chest, one of his hand rise to the back of her neck. He gives her a gentle kiss.

"I would have said yes." She says softly. He nods, he didn't need to say anything else and neither did she. He smiles kissing her nose. It scrunches as a reflex and he runs his finger through it relieving its tension, gently kissing it again. _I would still say yes._

"I'm extremely tired." He smiles weakly. "I'll call you tomorrow." He runs his hand along her cheek.

"Can I drive you home, Rusty is with Lieutenant Tao till tomorrow?" She moves away from him and behind her desk.

"I can get a taxi." Andy says quickly.

"Yes, right here." She taps her chest. "I'm your taxi." He smiles. "Please. I just need to make sure you get home safely and are in bed asleep." She looks at him hopelessly from behind her desk.

"If you'll make me a tea before you go." He couldn't refuse.

Sharon smiles and nods, she finishes gathering her stuff and comes around putting a hand behind Andy so he could support himself, they walk out of the office arms around each other, leaving a load behind and a load ahead. They weren't sure what happened next but the moments they had just shared were too perfect to question.


	13. The Best Thing About Me is You

_First off, I have to say I can't wait for next week's episode of Major Crimes, the Nutcracker. Yay! Thank you all for the patience. It has been a long time so just a heads up, it picks off where the last chapter ended. And __**this chapter is rated M**__, so yes some smut and of course the needed fluff. I hope it makes up for all of you waiting for so long. Please, enjoy!_

* * *

Sharon takes Andy home, helps him get into his pajamas and into bed, she goes to the kitchen to fix up the tea like she had promised him. She takes a moment to just enjoy being in his kitchen, in his home, with him. And she smiles to herself.

"Here is the tea, it is still very hot. So I'll set it here." She puts it on the night table.

She moves back and then looks at Andy. He is admiring her, it was easy to lose thought when he was alone with her.

"Thank you, for helping me." He smiles at her. "You're not having any?" He points to the tea, she shakes her head. Then moves uncomfortably where she stands. "Sorry Sharon, I wasn't trying to make you stay."

"I wasn't invited for tea." She lets out weakly, bringing her shoulders up.

"Sharon." He says it like he couldn't believe her. "Please have tea with me." She nods and quickly returns to the kitchen and prepares herself one too.

She pulls the recliner she had moved in the room when bringing him home from the hospital, closer to the bed and sits on it. Putting her tea down next to his.

"Can you sit with me, just for a second." She agrees and sits on the bed next him. One of her legs bent under her the other hanging off the bed, facing him. "You don't need an invitation to be here, ever." He pulls up her hands and kisses them. "That key, I still want you to use it okay?" She nods. Both her hands lie flat on his face and she pulls herself in, kissing him gently. _This will only make things complicated Sharon._

She gets off the bed and sits on the chair, afraid that she'll continue if she stays. Sharon hands him his tea and she takes hers. Andy sighs at the feel of it, Sharon smiles. She looks at it and lets the warmth of the mug envelope her but then puts her tea back down and finally looks up at Andy, who is watching her delicately.

"You alright?" He asks frowning a little, she nods.

"Just not in the mood for Tea." Sharon says, smiling weakly.

"I didn't mean to make you feel like you had to stay." His words honest.

"Can I?" Sharon asks quickly. Andy doesn't register it, he gives her a confused look. "Can I stay? I'll sleep here if that's okay?" She holds the recliner tight.

He smiles. "Only if you lay with me." He says quietly.

"Yes, please." Her words quick and with excitement. He smiles. "Can I borrow something to wear?" She asks standing up. He frowns and she notices. She felt foolish, childish even but they weren't necessarily together, she wasn't sure how to work around any of this. "I'm going to stop now," she walks to his drawers. "I'm just going to do what I feel is okay." She takes off her blouse and puts on a shirt in front of him he smiles, admiring her.

She frowns and turns to him. "I'm too used to you being there." Her cheeks flush lightly.

"Sharon it's us. Change here or there, don't question yourself. This is your home too, do as you please." He continues drinking his tea,she watches him as he gets lost in thought and takes off her jeans putting on a pair of his pajama pants.

"Are you okay?" She asks as she neatly folds her clothes and puts it on the dresser.

He comes back and faces her. "You look sexy." He loved her lingerie, her nightgowns, but seeing her in a big t-shirt especially his always sent a flutter through him.

Her cheeks flush deeper. "Can I have it?" She ask pulling at the t-shirt he nods, extending his hand. Sharon walks to him and takes it. Andy is laying in the center of the bed. He pulls her to sit down, she takes his empty cup and puts it on the night table. She is moving under the blankets and sits up next to him. She looks at him, he smiles running his hand through her hair.

"You comfortable?" He asks.

"Very." She says weakly, smiling. He shifts to lay down and groans. "Let me help." She helps him get comfortable on his back. He sighs of 's sitting up, her legs under her, looking over him. "You're body needed to rest." He makes a noise of a, I know.

"You're not going to stay anymore, are you?" He looks at her disappointed. He expected her to be hesitant like these prior weeks, not wanting to give into what she was really feeling.

She frowns, _I'm staying. _Sharon moves in the bed getting under the blanket, getting really close to him, her leg finding his to intertwine with and her hand going over his body. He puts an arm behind her and she gets comfortable on his chest. And kisses him there. And she rests her head.

"I wouldn't give this up for anything." She says. He makes a sweet noise in the back of his throat.

Both of their eyes closing, it doesn't take much for them to fall asleep. They had missed each other, Andy had his sleep with the pain pills but woke up searching for Sharon, then remembering he was back at his place. Sharon had very little sleep and had remained on the couch, her bed feeling too big, making her feel alone and cold. Tonight Sharon found safety and comfort and he found peace and relief. They remain embracing through the night. In the morning Andy wakes up with Sharon gone, he groans trying to sit too fast. He grumbles in frustration and throws a pillow.

Sharon appears at the door quickly. "What happened?" She looks around. He sees her and lets out a sigh of relief.

"I'm just ready for this to end already." He lets out a shout.

She moves to him quickly, standing beside him. "It takes time, you've progressed so quick." _How do I help him?_

"Yes but I can't get up without making an awful noise, I can't pick up the pillow I threw without it taking me ten minutes, I couldn't get up to check if you had left, I can't hold you." His voice is filled with emotion and frustration. She frowns.

Sharon gets on her knees on the bed and moves closer to him. Sitting on her legs. "You are hurt, you need to take it slow. I can pick up the pillow or it can wait, I wouldn't leave without telling you and you held me all night." He shakes his head. "Well then I slept with someone else." She smiles glancing at him carefully.

"Beautiful kiss me, please." He says begging her.

Sharon lets out a heavy sigh. And moves to him taking his lips immediately. He groans,she keeps a hold of his face, whimpering as he picks up the pace. Sharon is on her knees following his suit. He is pulling her from her shirt, towards him. She puts a bended knee over his body, a knee at each side of him, his hands go to her hips. Sharon pulls away and lays her cheek on his. _This is just going to make things more complicated?_

"We have to stop." She whispers in his ear. He kisses her breast, his hands running under her shirt, she closes her eyes. _His hands, his kisses. _"Andy you're in pain." She lets out flushed.

"Not more pain than not being able to be with you." He says biting in to her neck, gently.

"I'm here. You don't need to prove anything." She begins her breathing heavy already. He pulls her and kisses her before she can halt him. Andy lets go of her neck and she leans her body into his, taking over the kissing. His hands move to her hips. And it triggers her to start moving her hips gently. He pulls his head up and groans."Am I hurting you?" Sharon stops.

"Stop, saying that please." His voice deep, she nods. "It feels good." His hand lands on her behind, she smiles, grabbing his hands to go under her shirt and she begins to move her hips on him again, consciously this time. She leans into him laying him down. He groans in pain but flips her over on her back. She smiles.

"You sure you want to do this." She frowns running her hand through his hair as she enjoyed the weight of him on top of her. "If you're not ready or don't want to be with me while being like this?"

She pulls him down by the neck. Their tongues embracing each other. "We can just do this, or just lie with each other, but I desire you every time I can smell you. I don't care, injured or not you are the most handsome man I know and I dream about you and fantasize about you and I can't wait for you to touch me. To tell me how much you love me." He kisses her immediately. Then trailing down her neck. She runs her hands on his back and grabs his shirt and pulls it moans as he plays with her breast, _it's been too long_. Andy makes a trail of kisses along her abdomen, leaving small bite marks as he moves down.

"Andy, I need you please." She grabs his pajama bottoms and she helps him take them off, he goes for hers and pulls them off of her with her help. Their naked bodies meeting each other. It was an immediate thrill to feel each other this way. He kisses her, his hand travels down her body and touches her. Slowly applying pressure, she bites her lip and he watches her as he slowly runs a finger over her clit. She gasps, _it's been too long_. Andy loves to see this affect he presses his lips against hers again, and applies more pressure with his fingers, she gasps for a second time into his mouth. He pulls his hand away leaving her there panting.

"Please." She begs looking at him intently.

"I want to just watch you," he kisses her neck and makes her whimper when his hands touch her nipples. Her eyes close feeling his lips trail her body he takes his time, Sharon is already desperate, he kisses her hip bone and her hips start moving in pleasure, he grins. "Patience will get you the reward." He says with a little bit of teasing.

"Please Andy." His own erection is grows at the pleading and sound of her voice. He sucks on her inner thigh. "It's been too long." She finally voices out loud. He licks her immediately at these words, she lets out a shattering moan of pleasure. "Slow Andy," she breathes out. He listens and uses his tongue over every part imaginable. She is sweating, but her body is trembling in pleasure. His fingers become part of the game making her want to cry out and scream in the infinite amount of pleasure she is feeling.

"Oh God." She shouts.

She lets her head go back, her back arching, biting her lip. He sees how she's crumbled up the sheets at her side. Her hands holding them tight, her legs over his shoulders. She finally puts her hand in his hair and he understands she can't take it anymore, so he quickens the pace. "Don't stop, you are so..ooh she screams loudly. His fast pace has her shaking, sweating in every inch of her body. Her noises continue, making Andy feel ready to release too. She groans, her body shattering to the bed, shaking as she lets out a long whimper. She runs her hand through his hair.

Andy continues licking her, she continues stroking his hair with her eyes closed, noises that Andy fantasies about coming out from her. _It had been too long_. Sharon finally pulls him up, kissing him tenderly but filled with passion at her taste in his mouth. "You do that so well," she mutters completely out of breath. "I missed it," all the nerves in her triggering her just at the thought. "I already want it again." She says closing her eyes. He grins and licks her neck and down her body and goes down again."You don't need to..oh god." She is incredibly wet and Andy is smiling taking every taste he can. He starts to move more aggressively with his tongue and fingers. Her back rising from the bed. "Andy, please." He knew it was a different, plead then that of continuing. He moves back up and moves to her lips. Her hands grab his erection, stroking him. He bites her lip in pleasure, she does it again. Andy almost growls. Sharon brings him to her entrance he waits for her to meet his eyes and he moves into her. "Oh." They both groan." _It's been too long_.

Andy's body is aching, but he pushes on, thrusting into her. He grabs a pillow and puts it under her lower back the position giving her more pleasure, more overwhelming sensation as he moves into her, she can feel him go deeper. It makes her shiver. He is going faster but its gentle, he goes deep inside her each time. Sharon doesn't know if she can take it, it is too much. _But it feels so right__. _His hand on her clit, rubbing it vigorously. "Yes." She shouts through all her noises, Andy is groaning alongside her."I don't want it to end." Andy slows down at her sultry voice. They kiss. She enjoys the sensation of the pace minimizing. He plays with her nipples as they lazily move their hips. "I can't take it Andy." The sound of his name finally makes him start picking up the pace again, faster and faster, she is panting, trying anything to hold onto behind her but can't reach anything her nails scratch into his back.

"Fuck." A hundred nerves triggering his body. His thrusts long and deep. And soreness running through every inch of his body.

"Andy." She whispers a cry, holding him tight. Her fingers still tight, she pulls her head up and bites Andy's shoulder, he groans loudly, her head falls back down but her legs wrap around him, letting both of them tremble, his hand gently running circles around her clit. Sharon's second orgasm is near. He's panting heavily. He picks up his pressure on her nub and this sets her off. Her screams loud eliciting nothing but pleasure through Andy's body.

"Beautiful!" He groans.

Her body trembles as her back raises from the bed, his pace still fast. She stops in mid orgasm. And comes down, still shaking. Andy still in her, groans loudly a moment later coming into Sharon and letting his weight fall onto her.

"Good god!" Andy says in her neck, kissing her gently but staying there. Sharon was in a state of bliss, her eyes closed, smiling. He lifts his head up after several minutes and he smiles watching her lay there so peacefully. He kisses her lips tugging at her bottom lip.

"Mmm.' She lets out softly, opening her eyes. Those emerald green eyes looking at him tenderly. He starts kissing her neck, her eyes close again. "It's so perfect." She whispers, he grins in her neck.

"You're perfect." He says sweetly. Sharon pulls him down for a kiss, he obeys enjoying nothing more than being wrapped up.

Several minutes later Sharon is laying on her stomach her back exposed all the way to her waist covered below with a sheet. Her hands crossed, her head resting on her hands, tilted to one side. Andy is lying beside her as they look at each other intently.

"This just makes things harder." She says, he nods. Having each other makes them want one another more than before. "But I needed it." She smiles weakly. _Oh I needed it._

"We both did." She nods he plays with her hair.

"I'd love to spend every morning this way with you, every night, all day." Her voice low as to not trying to disturb the moment.

He looks at how she tries to form her words before she says anything that can ruin the moment. So he says it for her. "Rusty comes first, I understand."

"I know you do and that's why sometimes it makes it that much harder, you are the only person that understands. Sometimes I don't even understand myself." He gives her a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

"You are doing the right thing." His voce strong, she smiles, thencloses her eyes.

"I feel so relaxed." She says through her normal hum.

"So sleep Beautiful." He runs his hand along her back.

"I can't, waiting for Rusty to call me, what if I miss it?" She says her eyes still closed.

"I'll wake you." He moves kissing her back. "Rest, now." She closes her eyes and drifts off. Andy smiles, watching her so peaceful. He doesn't fall asleep he lays there running his hand on her back admiring how even in her sleep she smiles. The time passes with him appreciating the moment of having her next to him. His phone rings, he reaches for it before it wakes her.

"Hello." He whispers as he smiles at her twitching her nose in her sleep.

"Andy?" A quiet voice rings through.

"Rusty?" He sits up.

"I wanted to see how you were." Rusty sounded embarrassed, Andy smiles.

"Good, I'm good. How about you?" Andy couldn't believe it, Rusty was calling him he wanted to wake Sharon but instead smiles at the image in front of him and decides not to ruin its perfection.

"I have tickets to the game today, will you come with me? If you can't I understand and.."

"I want to come." Andy adds simply."We will both need an escort, since I can't really be yours." Andy expected an annoyed response.

But Rusty lets out a short laugh. "It's taken care of."

"I'll see you, text me times please." He watches Sharon shifting. "Rusty, does Sharon know about this?" He expected she didn't, but wanted to know the reasoning as to why she didn't.

No, I'm with Lieutenant Tao, he needed help choosing a game system for his son for a Christmas present, he mentioned he had tickets but wasn't going to use them. I'll call her later." Andy smiles, picturing Rusty and Tao talking over game systems.

"Alright, say hello to Tao for me. You two are escorted right? I mean it's a madhouse out there today." He frowns to himself, worried.

"Yes, by two officers." Now he sounds annoyed.

Andy smiles. "Good. And thank you for inviting me." He hangs up smiling and looks at Sharon, still fast asleep. He runs his hand on her back.

She smiles. "It wasn't a dream?" Her eyes still closed. He kisses her lips gently and pulls away. "No, don't stop." She says upset. He smiles and kisses her again, she shifts to a get better control of her lips, laying on her side. He grabs her and pulls her closer. Sharon opens her eyes finally as he starts kissing her exposed breast. His body moving down. She can feel where he is going. "Andy, I have to go." Her voice saddened. He stops and pulls up and kisses her on the lips. "I'm sorry." She feels a sudden loss.

"No, don't apologize." He says grinning, meeting her face again. "I have a date too." She frowns.

"A date?" She sounds angry, he nods.

"With a blonde." He pulls away from his hold. "No don't do that." Andy is upset at himself, he wanted to see her jealous but this wasn't the way to do that.

Sharon is already sitting up, running her hand through her hair. He struggles to sit up, she pulls the sheet to cover herself. She's about to get out of the bed when he stops her.

"I was trying to make you jealous and I went too far." She doesn't look at him. "Sharon." He says weakly.

She turns to him. "I would have assumed you would have moved on but that quick and then after what happened here." Andy laughs, shaking his head to stop himself. She stands up even more upset now.

"Sharon." He calls her playfully. He holds her hips and uses her for support to stand. She is wrapped in the sheet and he stands in front of her completely nude, pulling her to him.

"Listen Sharon. I do have a date." She tugs away. "With Rusty." She stops.

"With Rusty?" She asks not believing him.

"Yes he called me when you were asleep." He needed her to listen before this went wrong again.

"He." Sharon squints at him trying to read him. "No, he didn't want to talk to you." She lets out quickly. _Why would he be lying to you, Sharon?_

"Well he called me. He even has patrol set up and everything." He is desperate to explain himself.

"Okay." Her eyes filled with questions, looking at her hand holding the sheet.

"Sharon?" He swipes her hair back.

"Hmm?" She answers, looking at him saddened.

"Moved on?" He shakes her head embarrassed. "No it's fine that you got jealous and upset, I'm not teasing you. It was a mistake I did it too soon. But move on?" He looks at her wanting an explanation.

"I assume that you'll find someone if this doesn't work out." _Stop, Sharon!_

Andy frowns. "Doesn't work out? Oh Sharon you're killing me." He sits on the bed and picks up his boxers from the floor and puts them on. He walks around the bed and put his pajama bottoms on.

Andy had found to love all the complications of being by Captain Sharon Raydor, it was delightful for him to have someone to care for, who needed him, who appreciated him and loved him. He loved everything about her but it was her persistence of something bad possibly happening to their relationship that haunted him, it was as if his past still trailed up on him.

"Andy? Are you mad?" He looks up and she standing in the same spot, looking nervous. _Stop, pushing him away._

"Yes a little." He takes a pill, from the nightstand.

"I say things." She begins, not knowing where she was going with any of it.

"Do you still doubt us?" There is a long silence, he watches her. "That's all I needed to hear." He says upset.

He walks out of his room and moves to the kitchen, infuriated. She puts on the shirt she had taken from his drawers and her panties,Sharon jumps when she can hear him slam the refrigerator. She drops the pajama bottoms and walks out of the room hastily. _You can't leave things this way._ She finds Andy reclining his weight on the fridge, he hadn't slammed it, he was in pain.

"Andy, let me help you." She moves close to him, reaching out for him.

"No, I'm okay." His breathing is heavy. "You should go." He says too quickly.

She steps back frowning. "Andy." _This isn't like him. __He's pushing away now._

"Please." He says weakly. Andy didn't want her gone but he couldn't keep up with her anymore at least not now.

"No. I'm not leaving and not because you're in physical pain because I know you can handle it, but because we don't do what we just did and leave it as nothing." He looks at her about to say something and then closes his eyes. "Say it Andy." Her voice strong but fragile.

"You doubt me." His words filled of pain and guilt.

"Andy you're an idiot." Her words soft but tough. "Alright that's enough." He opens his eyes wide frowning. "Yes I may be being selfish here, while you're in pain," she walks towards him and helps him stand straight and she takes out ice packs and directs him to the living room. He sits down. "But enough Andy. I can't take it anymore. If I have my moments of doubt it is with good reason, look at all the hell we've been through." She gets a pillow and puts it on the arm rest and then tells him to lean back but putting the ice pack in between, he sighs of pain and relief. "I don't care what you think I'm here to stay." She sits at his feet her legs crossed, facing him. She massages his calves and feet.

His head is hanging back. "Sharon, I'm sorry, I'm being immature, but this accident has gotten me so messed up, someone is after me and Rusty and I can't do anything about it. She looks at her hands running through his legs, upset with not telling and asking him more about his case, about Rusty. She was hurting him, when she thought she was protecting him.

"You're case," he looks up quickly. "It has no leads." He lets his head fall back again letting out a heavy sigh. "Andy I'm trying." She says with so much weight.

"No don't beat yourself over it." His voice calm.

"Andy you promise you won't get mad?" He frowns.

"You messed with my brakes." He says sitting up again. She rolls her eyes and lets go of his feet.

"It was a joke, please continue." He says smiling.

"No I have to go." She looks around.

"Sharon." He starts getting up.

"No. Sit." She says as a command. He laughs. "I'm sorry you aren't a dog, but please sit you need to rest." He listens. "Thank you." She says wearily.

"Don't you mean good puppy." He teases.

"Oh Andy." She starts moving away. He holds her wrist.

"Don't go." She looks at him, he could see a heaviness in her eyes.

She sits down beside him and runs her fingers along his face. And kisses him gently. Sharon didn't understand how he could envelope her so easily.

"Yesterday." She lets out a breath, then suddenly looks embarrassed and stops. "Never mind." She shakes her head.

"Beautiful. Tell me." He takes her hand in his. "Looking at her worried."

"Don't worry and stay sitting." She stands up, she was afraid of his reaction and needed space.

"This sounds like when my ex-wife was pregnant and wanted to tell me." Sharon rolls her eyes.

"You don't take anything seriously do you?" She smiles through a face of frustration.

"It was what she said," he exclaims defensively. "Don't worry, it's not bad news but stay sitting I don't want you to pass out." He raises his voice to a pitchy level.

She smiles. _Unbelievable_. "Well it's impossible." She says quickly.

"Impossible? Not at the pace we've been going." He smirks teasing her.

"My age." She adds back. "Oh alright, you are being a child it's probably that pain pill you took." She throws up her hands. "I'll talk to you later." She says bending in for a small kiss.

He holds her by her shirt. "I'm serious now I want to know what you were going to tell me. And I won't get upset." He lets her go and she sits down beside him again, Andy grins running his fingers on her thigh.

"Distracted Lieutenant?" She asks grinning as he only looks at her legs, he growls still not looking at her.

"How can they look better and better every day?" His hand running down her thigh and resting on her knee.

He finally looks up. "I'm listening, but next time if we're going to have a conversation please," he scratches his head, she watches him amused.

"Andy, stop." She says laughing, pushing his hand away from it moving up. "I get it, I'll cover up my legs." She shakes her head in disbelief. He smiles at her, his hand moving from her thigh to behind her neck pulling her in just for a gentle kiss.

"Just cover them when you need me to be concentrating, not any other time." He adds quickly, she nods smiling. Sharon knew there was nothing she could say that wouldn't lead her to a track of wondering on Andy's part. "Go, on, what are you scared to tell me?" He is listening and waiting carefully.

"Yesterday I wasn't going to even call you because I was so jealous of Susan, if Rusty hadn't called you, someone would have brought you leftovers." Her face shows nothing but heaviness.

"That's fine Sharon," he says quickly. _How is he so perfect? "_It worked out and you just need to know that Susan means nothing to me." He holds her chin up, so she'll look at him.

She takes his hand from her chin and holds it in her hands. "Promise me I'll be the only one in your bed, in your arms. Promise you'll wait for me." She says it with a lot of pain. "No more of this until I'm ready for you to date, I need to know you'll wait and not date anyone else." He smiles, brushing back her hair.

"After what happened in there? You're still asking me that?" _Just tell me you'll wait. _

"That wasn't just lust and desire?" She questions him.

"I desire you and I am in lust with you but I am in love with you even more." His voice tender.

"You promise?" Her voice breaking from worry.

"I promise." He pulls her close and kisses her, bringing her to lay with him on the couch. She cuddles him.

"You'll wait for me until we figure this all out with Rusty." She makes a noise of frustration. "It's sounds so repetitive." Her voice low.

"Yes I promise. And I understand you don't want to hide this from him and don't want to run around waiving it in front of him either."

"That means we can't continue doing this, only seeing each other at work." She says almost as if she was just now realizing it.

"That's fine, I'll wait for you." He says sweetly although everything inside him wanted to scream wanted to not let her get up and go.

"No." She lets out forcefully.

"What?" Andy tries moving but she grabs a hold of him tighter.

"I mean that I can't leave you again." She says quickly and softly.

His heart skips a beat hearing her words, then he frowns. "Sharon, what about Rusty?"

"Well we may have to meet up here and less often then when you would stay at my place. And I can't sleepover unless Rusty has one too." Andy stays quiet. "You don't like the idea?" She felt silly even offering the idea now.

"It's much better than not having you." He kisses her forehead.

"But?" She asks while she can still feel his breath in her hair.

"But I'm not okay with sneaking around Rusty." He lets out quickly

She stays quiet. Sharon isn't sure if she had even considered the idea but the thought of even considering it, made her feel sick. "We won't. I couldn't either. He'll know and he's obviously more comfortable with you now, since you two have a date." She stops again and her hand runs over his chest over and over. "It'll all work out." Her voice soft. _Will it?_

"Then I have permission to kiss you and hold you whenever I want?" He says quickly, excited.

"Yes!" She says excited but softly, tightening her hold on Andy.

Sharon's phone rings. "No don't get up." He tightens his hold on her.

"Andy." She say laughing.

"You'll come back?" He asks.

"To you?" He lets go of her, she sits up and looks at him. "Always." She goes to her purse and pulls out her phone. "It was the chief." She frowns.

Andy strengthens up. "Maybe it's because the Captain isn't there on Friday, neither is Mike. When you have cases going on." She smiles at his teasing, a worry still in her eye.

"Too much overtime. Only Lieutenant Provenza and Detective Sykes sent in today to wrap up the cases." Andy questions her. "He chose Lieutenant Provenza, Provenza chose Detective Sykes." Andy nods grinning. She finishes listening to her voice mail as she talks to him. "Andy?" She looks pale.

He stands up quickly. "What happened?"

"The Chief wants to see me in his office." She starts shaking.

"Sharon what's wrong?" He reaches her putting his hands on her arms.

"Jack came to the office and.." She stops mid-sentence almost as if just realizing something. Her eyes widen and look at him.

"Sharon it's okay." He knew exactly what she was thinking and the same thought had come to him several times over the past few weeks.

"What the hell you knew?" She pushes him away and walks away. Andy's whole body goes numb. He was about to lose her again.

"No, no. We just fixed this." He drops his weight onto the coffee table. She spins around, he doesn't look at her but at the ground. "I can't continue doing this Sharon." He looks up and she sees something in his eyes she had never seen before almost as if giving up. Sharon freezes but only because she hurts for making him reach this point. "I can't do it if this is going to continue this way of always being uncertain if you'll want me to be with you or not. For whatever reason." _You're losing him. _

Sharon walks to his room. He lets out a low deep breath. He stands up groaning in pain and walks to the kitchen to serve himself water. He didn't want to see her walk out the door, he closes his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Andy?" He opens his eyes. Sharon looks small almost as if someone took away all her happiness. She comes around and notices she put the pajama bottoms on. He smiles.

"You put the bottoms on." He puts his cup down.

"To not distract you." Her voice weak. He smiles. The small details like this one, are the things that make him craziest about her. "I need to talk to you." He nods. "You think Jack cut messed with the breaks don't you?" He shifts uncomfortably. "Andy please!" She cries almost as if in pain.

"Beautiful, I don't know." He did have a feeling but was afraid to say it out loud.

"That look, that you gave me in there," she points towards the living room. "When the thought came to me." She gets closer to him.

"It was just a thought in my mind too. But.." He didn't want to break her heart.

"No there are no buts." She says frustrated. Crossing her arms and looking down at her feet. _It can't be Jack._

"Sharon look at me." Andy walks towards her and pulls up her chin. "I have tons of people that want to kill me." She grabs his wrist.

"You were parked at my place, he knew you'd come back." She intertwines her fingers with his. "Andy if I wouldn't have kicked you out."

"Sharon stop." He pulls her to him, running his hand on her cheek, she closes her eyes.

"It was Jack wasn't it?" She says, more confirming it than asking.

"Beautiful calm down." Andy wraps his hands around her, he can see how much all of this is affecting her.

"Andy I'm sorry." Her hands holding his arms tight, almost as if afraid that he'll let go.

He frowns. "Excuse me, what are you apologizing for?" His fingertips caressing her back.

"He tried to kill you." She breathes out, pushing him away, but holding on to his arms she lets her weight make her bend slightly at her waist, then bending at her knees as if everything she was carrying was slowly making her crumble.

Andy doesn't let go of her arms. He groans but bends at his knees too. "Sharon he doesn't seem like someone that would do that, as upset as he was that night." He watches her as he feels her shaking.

"He wasn't upset." She lets out her, her head still hanging. Andy frowns. "He stayed after and practically confessed he loved me." Andy lets go of her and stands up. She finally strengthens up too and looks at him. She grabs his cup and takes a drink from it putting more water in it.

"Shit!" She screams loudly as the cup falls from her hands and as if in slow motion it shatters on the floor.

"Calm down." Andy says worried, looking at the glass. She falls to the floor crying.

"Sharon breathe look at me." He sits down next to her wrapping her in his arms.

"I can't do this anymore. He has hurt too many people I love." He had never heard her cry this way before it was out of anger.

"Beautiful. We don't know that it was him." He holds her tight.

"Who else Andy, he's been doing this to me my entire life." She pulls away from him and looks at him in the eyes.

"We leave it." She frowns, he feels a weight lift off him. "No more investigating we hand it over and we put it aside." It was that or losing Sharon.

"What?" She looks even more angered.

"If it was Jack I can't live with the idea of being the person that puts him behind bars and hurting you in the process." She frowns and is ready to argue, He takes her hands into his. "He is the father of your children. They'll find out why and sees it as my fault." She couldn't help but think how Andy was concerned more than Jack had ever been about her children.

"Andy, you are in danger. I cannot walk around here thinking that it was an accident." She tries standing up, but he halts her.

"This is infuriating for me too. But I just want to live the rest of my life next to you. That's all." He pauses for a moment. And if everything is saying no." He stops.

"Are you saying you want to end this?" She asks holding gaze with him.

"No I'm saying we can't be looking for more reasons to end this when everything already seems like it's against us. If we go on this path it'll tear us. We won't bare it. I can't, lose you again." She stands up.

"And I can't sit around and let Jack get away with this." She says quickly.

He pushes himself up, causing him a lot of effort. "Is that your choice?" He says as he's almost completely up. She looks at him and closes her eyes.

_Sharon you are losing the man you love. Stop it. For once, stop pushing people away_.

"No absolutely not." She answers opening her eyes. "If you're asking me to drop it on the sake of us, I will." She meets him, and wraps her hands around his waist. "But on that same sake I ask you not to ask me to change who I am." He looks at her, she runs her finger tips tracing his face.

"You know that's not what I'm trying to do."

"You're protecting me. But I think it's time we start protecting us." He looks at her confused. "It's been me protecting me, then you protecting me, then Rusty. And finally both of us protecting Rusty, I think we need to protect us. This" She kisses his chest. "I need to make sure that we can live our love freely someday." Both of them feel an overwhelming amount of happiness go through them. They were finally saying these words out loud. They were going to fight for each other through everything.

"Alright, listen we investigate together. Whoever it maybe if it want cause anyone harm but myself, for example Jack or my ex-wife or some then we leave it." Sharon wants to argue. "Promise me?" He stops her.

_You can't promise. You can't._ "I promise." He kisses her forehead. "Why didn't you tell me you thought it was him?" She's resting her head on his chest.

"I was afraid you might think I was trying to get you to hate him or something." He runs his fingertips along her spine, gently.

"I need to go to the office, Jack was there. I guess something about me locking him out of the house." Andy suddenly feels worried.

"He went to the chief?" Andy says upset he is frustrated that Jack is hurting Sharon and the only things that he may possibly be able to do, throw him in jail or kill him may destroy her more.

"He was checking in on me and Provenza was there when as Chief Taylor puts it caused a scene." She says bitterly.

"You want me to go with you to your place what if he's there?" A sudden anxiety rose through Andy, Sharon closes her eyes.

"Jack, stop the kids are asleep!" Her voice echoes loudly through the quaint home.

He was drunk and had come home late, furious at losing all his money at a game with his friends. Sharon had been awaken by his pounding on the door. It wasn't the first time he had lost his keys. She found herself once again trying to calm him down, when she was furious at him.

"To hell with them, they are kids they won't remember by next week." He shouts kicking the pantry door at not finding alcohol anywhere. Sharon had emptied the house on their last argument of not supporting him.

"If you wake up the kids I'll kick you out you understand." She doesn't shout she talks calmly. Jack grabs Sharon's car keys. "You can go, but by foot or taxi because you are not driving and especially not in my car." He grumbles and ignores her walking to the door.

"Jack!" Her shout loud. He doesn't stop she rushes to the door and puts a hand to it. "Give me the keys." Her voice forceful.

"Sharon get out of the way." His voice slurred but angry.

"Or what? You're going to hit me. That's all that's left for you to do Jack. Hit me! It'll hurt a lot less then everything else and maybe then I can actually have a reason to lock you up." Sharon was firm and didn't let fear and sadness overcome her.

Jack moves closer to her, she doesn't flinch. He throws the keys to the ground forcefully. And he pulls the door open, making Sharon fumble to the side at the force of the door being pulled. And Jack slams it behind him. Sharon looks towards the keys and sees her small boy bending over for them.

"Ice cream, Mom?" She smiled.

"No, no, no." She laughed over the tears forming in her eyes. She swooped her child up and despite him growing she carried him up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Dad promised he'd be back in the morning to get me to school." Sharon turned away from her son as she's tucked him in and reached for a book on the shelf, trying to hide the sadness and anger reaching her inside.

Sharon opens her eyes and holds back her emotion from the memory. Jack was a difficult man to live with but he had never hurt her physically. _How could he have done this_?

"No. I'll be okay." She pulls out and gives him a gentle kiss. Sharon puts an arm behind his back, he smiles. He supports himself onto her and they return to the bedroom." She helps him lay flat he sighs of relief immediately. She goes in and comes our showered from the restroom quickly. He watches her toss his shirt in the hamper and she pulls out another and puts it on. He laughs.

"Gorgeous what did you just do?" She turns around expecting him to be asleep.

"That one smelled like me, this one smells like you." Her nose inside the shirt, he pushes up to try and sit up, smiling then groaning. "Don't do that." She puts her jeans on and walks over to him. She presses her lips onto his and stands up straight. "I have to go get changed and into work. Let me know how it goes with Rusty."

Sharon returns home to two officers at her door, which meant Rusty was home. She feels strange entering showered, Andy's shirt on. She looks at the officers and then enters the condo.

"Sharon, are you okay?" Rusty stops mid desperation and looks at her.

She disposes of her things frowning. "Yes, why?"

"The flower pot outside was destroyed and you didn't sleep here." She frowns. _Jack!_

"I took out the spare key, since." She looks at him. "We'll since the officers have been by your side." He nods. "I'm assuming that Jack destroyed that pot." He gives her a questioning look. "I'll explain later." She walks towards the kitchen and sees lunch prepared.

"I thought you may be hungry." He says softly.

"Starving. Thank you." She quickly pulls out a plate and begins serving herself. 'You were supposed to call me." She sits on a stool and looks at him as she takes a bite.

"Sharon where were you?" She giggles, Rusty gets embarrassed and serves himself a third plate just for something to do.

"Seems a hint of jealousy in your words." She teases.

He looks at her standing in front of her. "Not jealousy Sharon." She stops eating intrigued at him answering. "Happy." She smiles, but squints her eyes questioning Jim. "You deserve to be happy and well that shirt." Sharon looks down at herself and back up at him. "It has to be Andy's. And of it isn't please don't tell me I don't want to know." She frowns still smiling through her eyes.

"Rusty, all this is going to maintain outside of these walls okay. He won't be here like before." Rusty bows his head and looks at his plate. "I heard you have a date with him." He looks up, pushing his plate aside.

"Yes. In about three hours can I go?" Sharon nods, she points outside the doors, while still having a mouthful of food.

"Yes they know and are bringing back up." He walks out of the kitchen, Sharon frowns.

_Oh Sharon, you can't lose Rusty. _She finishes her plate and walks to Rusty's room. His door open.

"What's bothering you?" She crosses her arms and leans onto the door frame.

"Nothing." He says forcefully and turns to her apologetically, she raises her eyebrows. He sighs. "This is my attempt to make things okay with Andy." Sharon nods. "But you two are even more confined in time and space because of me. He can come back and sleep here and well live here." Sharon stands up straight.

"When those words are honest we can talk." Rusty rolls his eyes. "Have fun with Andy, I need to go to the office." He only nods not looking at her. "I love you Rusty." He doesn't say anything she moves away, towards her room.

"Sharon." She turns around. "I love you too." He suddenly looks shocked at saying these words out loud.

"I know." She says sweetly. Letting her arms fall to her side. Her eyes welling up and Rusty disappears back into his room. She smiles to herself. Even with all of life's complication, _life is still good. _

* * *

_Note: Yes, I know it has been too long since my last update. Thank you for all the messages, especially those that raised concerned for my absence. I am not in any way tired of writing and the delay has come to personal reasons that well has given me no time other than to solve those particular problems themselves. I hope I can post soon. I still read all the reviews and I may not be good at responding, I apologize but it makes me smile when I see the messages pop in and gives me a boost. Thank you all for being so wonderful. I hope to hear from you all._


	14. A Thousand Years

_I hope you enjoy! _

* * *

"Captain." Sanchez pokes his head into the office.

"Julio, come in. I thought everyone had left." He comes in and stands straight next to her desk.

"I had paperwork." He shrugs, She smiles.

"Me too." She waves at a single folder on her desk.

"You need help Captain?" She looks at him intrigued.

"Well I'm lying to you Detective. I am sitting her going over Lieutenant Flynn's case for the millionth time today, dreading to go back to my place, because it's empty." She shakes her head embarrassed. "And I find myself venting to you again." He walks over to her and he closes the case file and takes it. "Detective?" She says a little shocked.

"It's my case now Captain." She's about to argue, but lets out a breath of relief.

"Thank you." She says weakly. She hadn't had the courage to do it herself but she was thinking about handing it over to someone on the team, maybe a new perspective.

"I'm going home to an empty house too Captain. Should we go have dinner?" She raises an eyebrow. "Captain, it just looks like you can really use a drink or fresh air."

"Yes, Detective. I need fresh air and a drink. What do you recommend?" She wasn't ready to go back home, she had had an exciting day and didn't find the celebration of a glass of wine enough.

"Well it is nothing like your usual clean and green or Lieutenant Flynn's vegetarian plates." He says a little playfully.

"Sounds perfect." She grabs her jacket and purse and leads the way out, he gives her an address and they meet up. "Mexican Food." She says as they stand outside the small restaurant.

"Not to worry captain." He saw worry or a bit of something in her glare.

"I'm not worried Detective," she faces him. "Just thinking that this is the first thing that I've had that feels like a date in a very long time." _Sharon he's detective on your team not a girlfriend. _

"Captain." Sanchez says almost as if a bit of pity in his voice.

Her hands are in her coat pockets she's looking at the floor. "Sorry Detective." She flushes as she looks up again.

"Captain, I understand," he smiles, it was few times she saw him do this. "We can call it a date." He says politely, she smiles. He folds his arm and she lets her hand rest into it as he leads her into the restaurant.

"Thank you Detective." He pulls out a chair for her and they sit down at a table, the place full of people. Sharon watches the hustle around her, it brings a smile to her face, she had been spending her days at the office, crime scenes and her condo and now Andy's apartment. She missed this chaos. Sanchez watches some of the heaviness of work fall from her shoulders.

"You mind if I order, Captain?" He interrupts her moment.

"No please go ahead," she puts down the menu she was holding. "He orders to the waitress who seems to know him fairly well.

"You're a regular here?" She says louder then she usually spoke, as the restaurant noise not decreasing.

"Well I don't get to cook often and this place is homemade Mexican food. You'll enjoy it Captain, maybe you can bring Rusty or Lieutenant Flynn." The waitress arrives with drinks a relief for Sharon, it still made her uncomfortable to talk about Andy and her in front of the others. "It's only a beverage we can order something stronger." He says taking a sip from his.

She smiles. 'No Julio, Thank you." She takes a drink. "It's very good." She looks at it almost examining it.

"It's a Jamaica we will have to have you try the horchata next time." _Next time? Yes a friend from inside the team this was a nice change. _"Captain, may I ask you a question?"

"Absolutely Julio, what is it?" She needed conversation from others, she missed it.

"The visit from your husband at the office today." Jack had come by in the middle of the day to see her, she didn't want to cause a seen, but everyone noticed it had affected her. Sharon lets out a sigh. "You don't have to answer Captain." He says a little embarrassed.

She takes a sip from her drink. "Well after so many years, I finally changed the locks to my condo and he had a fit and the day after thanksgiving he looked for me at work, I wasn't there." _Am I sharing too much_? She continues through her hesitation. "He caused a scene asking Lieutenant Provenza for Andy's address and Chief Taylor over heard. Jack tried calming down and Detective Sykes lied for me and said I was checking in on Andy at his home." She stops and plays with the straw in her cup. He could see she was carrying so much. "Today's visit was to apologize to me for giving me up to the Chief." She finishes smiling weakly at him.

"The Chief knows?" Sanchez asks frowning.

Sharon nods. "He's known for some time, says it was confirmed on our Las Vegas trip, but since it hadn't caused a problem, he had kept out of it, but now that it has." She doesn't want to continue.

"What he's going to fire you or the Lieutenant?" Sanchez interrupts her. "He won't do that. You two along with Lieutenant Provenza lead the team. The team has never been stronger, you've been wonderful Captain." He remains hard and stoic but still gentle.

She smiles, "thank you that is my job, but he did say we needed to end it or else there would be consequences." He doesn't say anything but she understands he wants to know what she's going to do. "Andy doesn't know, he will be called into the Chiefs office tomorrow when he returns to work." She grabs for a chip from the basket on the center of the table.

"You're not going to tell him Captain? He'll be angry that you didn't tell him." He says after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes he will."_ I can't think of that now. _Detective the case, I just want to tell you." She tries changing the topic. "It is more personal then it seems."

"You think it was your husband." He says blatantly. She frowns looking at him shocked. "It crossed through my mind too Captain, when we were at the hospital." She nods.

"I was the only one naïve enough to not even consider it." Her voice weak. She had scolded herself over and over at the thought, she was afraid of confronting Jack at the idea of him admitting to it or the fear he'd try something again. The fear that it wasn't him and she'd be hurting his feelings.

"Captain, if it turns out to be him." He starts a sudden realization dawning on him.

"I promised Andy it was his choice, you'll have to ask him." He nods. Andy was still adamant about forgetting about it, but Sharon needed to know.

"Are you going to tell him Captain?" He abruptly bringing the last topic back up.

"Yes I need to." She looks down at the table. She was afraid of losing Andy again.

The waitress comes over and sets down their plates. Sharon examines the plates. He had ordered her a combination plate so she could have a little taste of several foods. To his surprise she quickly begins eating. She hums at the taste of her first forkful, Sanchez smiles. After she had gone through her plate significantly, she looks over to him after the conversation had become more personal.

"I assume you could have a lovely lady on a date. Why invite me Detective?" She asks smiling.

He grins. "I might Captain, but sometimes one craves for good conversation, even if I don't talk too much." Sharon's cheeks go a little red, she smiles.

"It's been excellent conversation on your part too, Julio. I hope we can do this more often." He nods, calling the waitress over.

"Dessert Captain?" She shakes her head. "We can share." She looks at the small glimmer of hope in his eye and she agrees. He places the order. "So Captain, I want to know why Lieutenant Flynn." Sharon practically chokes on her drink, he grins, "sorry Captain."

"No, I just wasn't expecting that question." She takes another drink. "Um let me see, he's honest and kind. There is something that he does or says every day that can surprise you in the most wonderful ways. We can't go out but each day is different at his side even confined behind the same walls." Sanchez smiles.

"Must feel nice." He says easily.

"Hmm." She smiles, "it really is." A sudden disappointment reaches her, for not telling Andy. Their dessert comes, they have an easy conversation and as the bill comes he takes it she insist on the tip and he lets her be. He walks her to her car and waits for her to drive off and goes to his car.

"Andy are you home?" Sharon calls from Andy's apartment door.

"Beautiful?" He comes out of the bedroom hallway, with folded laundry in his hands. He grins when he sees her. She smiles weakly, he can immediately tell something is wrong. He puts down the things and walks over to her. "I didn't expect you." He swipes her hair back and then wraps his hands around her. "The talk with Sanchez didn't go well?" She lets her head rest on his chest.

"I can't lose you again." She says weakly into his chest.

"You're scaring me what's going on?" He pulls her out and holds her face and she meets his eyes.

"Chief Taylor knows about us. He knew since the Vegas trip and has been helping us keep it a secret." He lets her face go and runs his hands to her shoulders listening to her carefully. "Jacks visit to the office sent him over the fence, he wants us to end this before things get complicated again." Andy frowns and lets her go. "No, no, no." He looks startled at her voice breaking, a flood of emotions coming over her. "Don't pull away, please." He reaches for her immediately.

"I'm not pulling away, or angry. It was just a reaction." He says softly, he suddenly is more worried to her reaction then the situation. She holds his arms tight. "You won't lose me and we aren't separating." He kisses her nose.

"You will stay by me?" She grabs hold of him tight.

"Yes of course Beautiful. Please don't doubt that. That's why you didn't tell me?" He says concerned.

"The first time we disagreed about telling everyone. You said you couldn't lose your job that it meant too much to you." There is pain in her voice, he suddenly feels guilty.

"You are first," he pulls her chin up and caresses her face, "you mean everything to me." He smiles and she wraps her arms around him. "And neither one of us are going to lose are jobs or pretend that we aren't together again." He adds holding her tight.

"Andy he said he couldn't risk it, if internal affairs found out or Chief Pope." She lets out onto his chest.

"Nothing will happen." He says it for himself too.

"Can you kiss me? I need to..." He presses his lips against hers. She whimpers, wrapping her hands around his neck. He pulls her in tighter to him. Their lips and tongues sweetly enjoying each other and their taste. He pulls away.

"We will be okay." He says, she nods. They pull apart completely.

"Detective Sanchez took over your case." She says wearily as he returns from the kitchen with a cup of water for her.

"Good." He hands her the cup. "But you know I'm getting a little jealous of you two forming this bond."

"You have to be kidding me. He's a baby." She says almost spitting out her water, Andy laughs.

"Not sure that matters, since you're extremely hot." She smiles. "But I just mean in general, you two can go out and be in public with no suspicion. You're work relationship has improved." Her phone rings. "And I bet that's him." She smiles pulling out her phone, a grin reaches her face when she sees Sanchez name appear.

"Hello Detective Sanchez," Andy grumbles, rolling his eyes. Sharon smiles watching Andy pick up the laundry and disappear.

"Captain, I'm sorry to bother you. But do you think you can meet us at Lieutenant Flynn's house?" Sharon frowns to herself.

"Excuse me?" There is a knock at Andy's door. She finds the need to run and hide. Andy comes around and walks towards the door, Sharon stops him. Prepared to hide.

"Captain, the team, we need to talk to you. We may have solved one of your problems." Sharon moves out of the way and Andy frowns opening the door. Not understanding what was going on.

Sharon hangs up. "I'm right her Julio." Andy turns to her frowning confused, watching the team enter his home.

Provenza walks in first, Sanchez after and Sykes, Buzz and Tao trailing in. Andy is closing the door, "maybe someone can inform me as to what's going on. "Andy says a little defensively.

"Rusty is coming up." Buzz holds up his hands as the door is about to close. "The officers are clearing the area." He says quickly.

"Rusty?" Sharon says stepping towards the door.

"I'm happy to see you all I really am but what's going on?" Andy asks as Sharon walks out.

"We need to talk to you and the Captain." Sanchez says.

"Do you have a drink?" Provenza says visibly tired and frustrated.

"Well probably not the kind you'd want, but since when do you ask?" Andy gets annoyed by no one answering his question. "Go on." He says when Provenza doesn't move.

"Well since the Captain has started stocking your kitchen." Sharon catches the last words as Rusty comes in behind her. The officers too.

"No, we have six officers in here already." Andy moves them out and closes the door on them.

"Thank you." Rusty falls onto Andy's couch the others watch how comfortable he is in Andy's home. "Oh come on. You're going to look surprised. I'm going to get a drink." Rusty gets up and walks to the kitchen.

Sharon shakes her head almost as if unable to ground herself around Rusty's attitude. They all notice it and look at one another.

"Lieutenant Provenza, please serve yourself a drink, it Andy's home but you're welcome to my food at my home any day too." He nods, she still looks upset.

"Captain, we just came from a meeting with Chief Taylor." Sanchez says, she burrows her eyebrows even deeper.

"Taylor!" Andy exclaims, from behind her. She turns to him, almost as if her own exclamation coming out of her.

"Called in on his behalf." He clarifies before she assumes, he marched into his office defending her honor.

"He was asking about what we knew about, well." Tao begins.

"Oh come on." Provenza walks in, they all look at him. "About this relationship you two have started." He looks at the others annoyed.

Sharon frowns. "Explain something, Rusty was in this meeting?" She looks at Provenza.

"No. He can't do that without your consent." Andy stands up straighter, the others had never heard this worry come out from Andy for Rusty they all seem a little taken aback.

"Captain, we just told you we had a meeting with the chief and you're worried if Rusty was exposed to it?" Provenza exclaims rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I am." She says upset. Andy grabs her shoulder. She relaxes a little. "I'm sorry." She runs he fingers over her forehead. She looks up. "Julio you told me a problem was solved so I assume things turned out okay." Sharon looks at him hopeful. _Some good news, please_.

"First off Captain he wasn't in the meeting." Sharon lets out a breath of relief. She reaches gently taps his arms which are crossed in front of him, the others look suspiciously at one another. "And yes, Captain. We all quit on the spot." He lets out quickly, waiting for her reaction.

"You what?" Andy and Sharon say in unison.

"It was what the Chief was hoping for." Sykes says quickly, Sharon shakes her head confused, raising a hand from her crossed arms almost as if trying to rewind everything or pause to make sense of it all.

"He said he couldn't lose his whole squad and as long as Rusty wasn't affected by any of this, where Emma couldn't.." Buzz tries to help, they can all see Sharon feeling overwhelmed.

"Wait. Taylor, he's fine with this." Andy comes closer standing next to Sharon.

"With breaking the rules?" Sharon says in disbelief, they all look at Sharon. She laughs, they all smile. She was questioning Taylor when she had been all about the rules and now she was breaking them. "I know it's ironic." She shakes her own head. "So what's going to happen?" She looks at them hopeful.

"The case worker and Rios could cause a problem with Rusty." Provenza answers first. "So Rusty needs to act like he knows nothing if and when Taylor or anyone else questions him."

"No." Sharon says forcefully. The others look at one another almost as if saying, we knew it.

"Why not? I kept it from these guys long enough." They all turn at Rusty's voice.

"No, you're not going to lie on my sake." Sharon says quickly.

"Your sake?" Andy says in a ton of disbelief, Sharon closes her eyes. _Sharon!_

"Sharon, its nothing." Rusty continues.

"Andy," he's moving to the kitchen and doesn't stop at her call. "Rusty, I said no." She doesn't take her eyes off of where Andy disappeared to. Provenza looks upset at Sharon.

"So what!?" Rusty annoyingly continues. "Lieutenant Provenza if I find out, what happens?" Sharon looks at Provenza intrigued herself.

"The chief said he was forced to report it to internal affairs himself because it could be seen as affecting a witness, testimony. Especially since Flynn worked on the case too." Sharon lets out a deep breath.

"Sharon you're willing to lose your job and Andy?" Rusty asks. She looks in the distance to where Andy disappeared. She leaves them all, following Andy.

Sharon walks in and he doesn't need to turn around to know it's her. "Sharon, I can't. I told you if there is another separation here. I can't do it." He turns around with his arms crossed looking at her angry. She crosses her arms too and lets her head fall back looking towards the ceiling, closing her eyes.

"There won't be." She lets her head come back straight up.

"Without you blaming me if Rusty ever gets overwhelmed?" He shots at her bitterly.

"I have never." She says upset.

"But you can." Andy says quickly.

"I won't." She unfolds her arms. "I can't lose you or Rusty, if this is the only way. That's fine, I'll let Rusty do it. "He nods and walks past her, leaving the kitchen. She grabs his arm. "Stop, just for a second." _He isn't okay. _

"I never realized how selfish I am in this relationship. It's not just my sake." He tries moving again. Everything in her is pained, he is angry, upset, ready to call it quits himself.

"But it is, in your story. It is your sake." These words scorched her, her whole body went numb. "It's you and Rusty." He says forcefully. "Then there is me. It's not even you and me." His voice with too much emotion. She realizes she has been almost playing him like a yo-yo when all she wanted was the assurance of him being by her side. _I've been pushing him away. I'm hurting him. _A guilt, a worry, an anger reached her. Andy looks at her more upset. "You're doing it again."

"What am I doing?" Her voice weak, looking at herself as to something physically.

"Your mind is filling with guilt, turning this all on yourself, when it's me and you having this discussion." He loved Sharon, through everything, but he was feeling uncertain about the future at her side, he felt like he was giving her everything and she was pulling away.

"You really feel that way?" She speaks softly everything in her shattering.

"Yes I do." It's almost as a blow to her stomach. "The difference here, with me is that it is you, Rusty and me. I knew from the beginning in order to be with you, I needed to gain Rusty's trust, then I fell in love with the Kid and now my plans for the future include you and Rusty." He walks out. _Sharon, stop him. Say something._

The others watch Andy return. "Guys thank you for everything. I'm not sure if I've ever thanked you for making all of this easy." Sharon comes back. "I never expected all of you to fight so much for us, as much as me." They all look at Sharon, a heaviness in her eyes and in Andy's words. They all mumble a you're welcome.

"So Captain?" Provenza stares at her, her poise returned to that of Captain Raydor.

"I'd like to thank all of you too. Not sure how things would have gone through these past weeks without all of your support." They all look a little uncomfortable but none more than herself. "I need to talk with Rusty. And he says he's agreed to doing this, then we will," Rusty looks at her surprised, "but it's a discussion that needs to be worked through." Rusty nods at her. The others listen as she speaks to all of them but directing herself to him.

They can all sense Andy's frustration, they may not completely understand why but they can see it in the way he is standing and keeping his distance from the situation.

"You want me to take him home Captain or to my place liked planned?" Buzz asks.

"No this is a talk that involves Andy too." They all look at him. Andy's arms are crossed, he makes no gesture of hearing or caring. "I will talk to Chief Taylor myself." She says trying to grab everyone's attention.

"Captain, he's okay with it." Sanchez says quickly. Andy stiffens even more, no one sees but Provenza. He was always the one that reassured her, now it was coming from Sanchez.

"I hope so." She looks at Andy, then back at them. "Julio, I need to talk to you outside." They all frown, Andy uncrosses his arms and clears his throat. They all shift uncomfortably, Sharon looks at Andy, and swallows in her throat. "Alone." Andy feels a hundred knives stabbed into him. He returns to his previous pose.

Sanchez walks out and Sharon follows. They walk till they're out of earshot from the officers who are guarding the doors.

"I need you to focus on Jack for the investigation." She says quickly.

"You have more than just a hunch." He says looking at her carefully.

"There are no fingerprints, nothing. He didn't do it, it was done professionally." She says still thinking of Andy's face of distraught from moments ago both in the kitchen and when walking out with Sanchez.

"Captain?" Sanchez calls her out of her daze.

"He could have made the order." She says the words coming out bitterly from her lips. _Please don't let Jack have anything to do with this. _

"I'll look into it." Sanchez can see through Sharon's gazes, what she's thinking.

"With no one knowing," she adds quickly. "Not even Andy." _Please don't let this turn on me and Andy. _If it was Jack he has to go to jail for it." The weight of everything sits in her mind and she finally feels a bit of relief making this decision.

"You sure Captain?"

"Absolutely." She takes out her phone and gives it to him, he pulls out his. "That's his number, where he's sleeping." She glances towards Andy's apartment door. _Please don't let be Jack. Please make Andy understand. Help me figure out what Rusty's going through_. She rubs her forehead almost as if trying to soothe her thoughts.

"Thank you Captain." He hands it back, frowning. She takes it without looking at him.

"Can I ask what changed your mind, Captain?" Sharon smiles at him gloomily.

"It seems like you all have protected me and Andy more than I have, I think it's time for me to do the same." Sanchez nods.

"Looks like Rusty is okay with Lieutenant Flynn now Captain." She can see that he's trying to find words to help her but not take her away from the problems at hand completely. It helps her, he's not trying to fluff her reality but show her there is some positive things going on too.

"I forgot how much I told you Julio." She looks at her phone in hand, just for something to do. "Um, I'm not sure." Andy and Rusty had gone to the game, she had continued to visit Andy at his apartment, but Rusty seemed to have no change as if the whole thing was unimportant. Sharon hadn't asked much questions since she didn't want to press the topic of Andy on him. "He's a teenage boy." She shrugs, then rolls her eyes. This had been a common excuse she felt like she was using daily now.

"Can I talk to him?" Julio says abruptly, Sharon gives him a hard glare. "I won't bully him into anything, I promise." Sanchez gives her a sly smirk, Sharon smiles.

"Sure Julio, thank you for asking." She couldn't see the harm or the benefit, but expected Sanchez to do only good to help even if it meant being positive and nice. They return inside. The others look at them and go silent. She sees Andy is standing next to Tao having a private conversation almost as if on purpose not giving her the time of day. She is used to his eyes falling upon her, whenever she entered into a room. It wasn't a feeling of deserving it but one that made her feel admired and completely in love by him. _It's not all about you Sharon. _

"We should go." Sanchez says, more to get Tao away from Andy then for really needing to leave. The all agree and leave saying goodbye. Provenza and Tao linger a moment longer, Sharon tries to keep her emotions away. Provenza doesn't look at Sharon and says goodbye to Rusty. _Now he's upset_. And Tao smiles at her as he leaves, she returns a weak one too.

Rusty sits on the couch. "I'll leave you two?" Andy says going to the kitchen, Sharon frowns. _This isn't going to work. Andy or Rusty?_

She opens the apartment door and talks to the officers. Andy walks to the bedroom. "Please take Rusty home, I will be there soon. They nod, Rusty stands up and leaves, giving Sharon a reassuring smile as she grips his shoulder tight. _He is fine._ She closes the door and looks that Andy is gone. She lets her head fall back onto the door closing her eyes. She hears noise in the bedroom and walks toward it.

"We need to talk." She says quickly as he's putting his t-shirt on for bed.

"I need sleep." He says bitterly not looking at her only tugging on his shirt.

"Andy, this is all going downhill to fast a few days ago we promised each other to stick together, through everything and now you're upset with me." She was losing him and she couldn't take it. _What for? Because you don't know how to express your feelings. Talk Sharon, say things out loud._

"I'm not, just need some sleep," he pulls over his comforter, still not giving her any stare or comfort in any way.

"I've been hurting you and you finally had enough." She says shifting in her feet feeling anxious with his behavior. _Look at me._

"I just need to sleep, Sharon." He ignores all his instincts to look at her, to hold her, to hold her and make her feel better.

"I can't leave here not knowing what's going to happen." She lets out weakly.

"Nothing is going to happen. We are fine I just need sleep." He starts climbing into the bed, his voice stronger and annoyed now.

"Andy stop." She lets out with all the pain she's feeling.

He lets out a frustrated sigh. "Sharon, I really am tired, my first day back is tomorrow. I am not trying to ignore you." He lets his head go back onto the headboard.

"What's going to happen with Rusty?" She exhales, expecting to get nowhere but not ready to leave.

"I'm sure you decided that already." He says, feeling nauseous in being so distant with her, he just needed a moment to gather strength, but she wasn't giving it to him.

"We need to do it together." He rolls his eyes more frustrated with himself in not being to find a way to explain to her that he just needs to be alone without the words hurting her. Andy knew he could calm himself down, that tomorrow he'd feel better, he'd be back to accepting anything she decided but her persistence without acknowledging what was really bothering him was causing him to lose patience.

"Since when have I had input on what happens with Rusty?" He lets out almost sarcastically.

"Since you told me I didn't include you in our lives." _Just go Sharon. _She sees him lying there, not looking at her. _He needs space._

"Three minutes ago, I told you that." He lets out heavily.

"I never realized I was doing that. I've just tried so hard to keep an emotional distance from Rusty I try to not plan too far in the future with him." Sharon plays with her fingers, hurting that he won't look at her, she couldn't watch him do it anymore.

"And with me, I'm just an idea you fantasize about. The possibility of something, but not investing too much feeling because it could go wrong." His voice frustrated and hurt, she looks up and he's staring at her.

"With you?" She lets out with a tremble in her throat. "I plan trips and vacations. I see us buying a home, I think about meeting your family, introducing my children to you." He looks at her more carefully as her voice is stronger. "And I see us getting married. Growing old with you is what I fantasize about." He gets out of the bed, but she's looking at her hands again embarrassed of her own words, even if they are the truth. "The dreams I have with you are so beautiful, I'm scared to add Rusty because he may never be a part of them he may find his mother, he may run off in a few months when he turns eighteen. His reality, next to mine is so uncertain, I have no control over that." Her voice breaking at saying this out loud, she feels him close and she looks up. Her heart beats faster, making her want to grab him. _He's looking at me_. She lets out a fluttered breath. "With you." She lets out weakly, she looks at her hands again. His hand swipes her hair out of her face and he pulls her face up to look at him. "I know you're always there with me and when you promised to be with me forever you meant it." His hands leave her face, grabbing her hands that are still fidgeting. He can feel her shaking, she feels like she can breathe again. She doesn't stop, she needed to tell him everything. "I have us in my head and sometimes it feels so certain, that I put everyone before you and me. I have all my feelings riding on us, because I cannot function without you." Andy lets out a deep breath, she puts her hands on his chest and runs here hands there, only looking there. "I sleep on the couch since you left, I still unconsciously buy your favorite foods, some of your clothes is still hanging in my closet," she looks up at him, he is looking at her like he always has, with love and care, admiring her. "Your drawers are still empty still waiting to be filled with your things again, all of your toiletries they are still in my bathroom, your book is on your side of the bed on the night stand. I made five copies of keys for the house for my kids, myself, Rusty and you. My life is surrounded by you. Even when you're not there." He kisses her cheek, her nose, her forehead and then her hand. She gets close to meet his body, something in her feeling alive again, when she had been feeling so small. "I'm sorry I've made you feel like I didn't trust you or that I am confused all the time, the only thing that I've known for sure through all of this is the love I have for you." He gives her a gentle kiss, she whimpers her hands running to his back. "So please don't start pulling away because then I'd be lost." She pulls herself into him, embracing him. He runs his hand through her hair. "Don't shut me out." She says her voice breaking, she kisses his chest and lingers there smelling him.

"Sharon, I need you to say these things more often." His voice soft, she pulls away and looks him in the eyes. "Yes I'm a grown man but when the woman you love, doesn't talk about her feelings. Well it makes you a little self-conscious." He pulls her hands away from his waist, for a moment she fears he is pulling away again but he brings them up around his neck. Then pulling her tight with his hands on the small of her back, a soft chill running through her body.

"I don't tell you often do I?" _How do you deserve this man? _You always tell me." She frowns as he runs one of his hands along her cheek. "I'm just not used to expressing myself that way. I have never done it." He looks at her gently, feeling guilty himself, she probably never did. She only ever had Jack by her side and she told Andy that their marriage was difficult from the start.

"I know and I'm not asking you to become a new Sharon, I love you just the way you are." She smiles weakly. "Believe me when I say that please, I don't want you to change." He runs his fingertips up and down her back making her feel alive and loved again.

"No, I understand." Her fingertips outlining his eyes that are slowly releasing the burdens he is carrying. "I will try to express myself better." He kisses her cheek, letting his head rest on hers, his nose on her cheek. "And if you are okay to enter my world of uncertainty with Rusty, because yours may be planned out, but mine is a mess." He nuzzles her with his nose, she smiles. "If you're willing to, I need you to help me with this situation." She looks at him, meeting his eyes.

"It is solved, Sharon." She knew it was. "Rusty is grown, you have to remember that sometimes. He can hold this secret for us, he has thus far, he just hasn't been asked about it." Sharon nods, biting her cheek, she was still worried. "If we see him getting affected or hurt by it, we will figure it out." He tries to encourage her.

"We can't separate." She says quickly, this being her concern that she couldn't seem to forget.

"No, but maybe I can find another position." He suggests, she frowns. "If it comes to that we will talk about it." He soothes her worry by rubbing her back.

There was something she had been holding back and needed to tell him, she was finding it hard to be this close and not mentioning it. "My papers for the divorce have been filed." The words rolling offer tongue with ease.

"What?" He pulls away, slightly, she pulls him back not wanting to lose his contact. Excitement runs through Andy, she can feel it in her hold, she smiles.

"I'm not sure if Jack will sign them but they are in." She lets out as he holds her again, looking at her smile.

"When did this happen?" He pushes her hair back trying to see all of her. He felt like someone was dancing inside of him with excitement as if he was floating in the clouds. He felt like there was a real future ahead for them now.

"Today, when you said you were going to stay in and do your laundry, well I felt like celebrating." She says softly. "It is a celebration of finally being able to do something I should have done long ago." She had stopped the process from her first meeting with her lawyers but now that she was doubting the man she had been married to for so many years, questioning if he was the person who attempted murder against the man she loves, she knew there was nothing holding her there anymore.

"Sanchez's invitation came at perfect timing." Andy's voice soft, he suddenly feels to understand her, a day like this one needed to end out or at least doing something special, he never pressured her or questioned her about the divorce but he knew it was a heavy burden. She had her children, her faith everything that she believed marriage was simply shatter and after twenty years she was facing it.

"Yes, I'm sorry." She breathes him in.

"Don't be. We are always confined behind walls, I wouldn't have wanted to come here either." She kisses her gently. "So we are both off this weekend. How about we sneak away?" He smiles, running his finger down her nose and kissing it.

She grins kissing his neck. "Sneak away?" She says softly as she returns to kiss him.

"Yes and before you say it, I will take care of Rusty." He shivers as she gently nibbles at his neck. "What do you say?" She pulls ways smiling.

"I'd love to go with you Lieutenant Andy Flynn." He smirks. "Where are we going?" She grabs hold of his shirt and pulls him tight. He kisses her for a few minutes as her hands in his t-shirt, pull him tighter and tighter.

He pulls away breathing heavily, as she returns to his neck, his hands running along her spine, sending an assortment of triggers through her. "That will be a surprise. But I do need you to pack an overnight bag."

"Overnight?" She pulls out quickly and excitedly releasing his shirt.

"Don't back out on me now." He says teasingly.

"Hmm. I'm not. Just excited, we have never really done a night out on our own." She looks at his shirt and smiles and tries straightening out the wrinkles that she made.

"We've never had a date? Have we?" Andy says a little bummed. Sharon laughs, he watches her grinning. Her laugh was always intoxicating.

"I think we're are past courting." She says sweetly.

That doesn't mean you don't deserve dates." He is defensive and she stares into his eyes, they are filled with love, love for her. _Please, don't ever take this man away from me. _

"I will not debate or argue, I accept to sneak away with you this weekend on our first date. " He kisses her as they both smile.

He grins and runs his hand along the small of her back and starts making circles there he kisses her softly on the lips and her hands get lost under his sleeves, caressing him with her finger tips, he moves to her neck, making her go weak in the knees.

"Andy, Rusty is sitting at home with two officers." Her eyes closed, enjoying every feeling rushing through her body.

"So he's very well taken care of." He bites gently on her earlobe, tugging at it. His fingertips finding the zipper of her dress.

"No Lieutenant," she pushes of his chest, smacking his arm away. "You have been restricted from any activity, since the last time we did that." She steps away. He frowns. The doctors had given him a week of no demanding physical activity, including sex. "You sir, have to wait five more days, so maybe after our date." She raises her eyebrows.

"Maybe?" He says frowning, wrapping his arms around her again she obliges.

She kisses him, biting his bottom lip. And pulling away grinning, "I will see you at work tomorrow."

"You know," he grabs her lips. "I don't know how." He pulls her toward him, releasing them and kissing her. "I lasted so long not kissing these lips." She grins, closing her eyes. He kisses her with pecks over and over. "It's so frustrating having to stop." He kisses her again, he can still feel her smiling, she lets him have his fun and continue.

They pull away out of breath. "You can kiss me whenever you want, because you do it so heavenly well." She says with her eyes closed and a large grin across her face. He smiles, gently kissing her again.

"I'll see you tomorrow, call me when you're in bed." He says as she reaches the door.

"In bed?" She turns around frowning.

"Yes, there is a lot I'd like to talk discuss with you Captain." He says playfully she shakes her head grinning and walks out of his apartment.

There was still so much that needed fixing but tonight she decided to enjoy the moments she had just shared with Andy and knowing that they would be together through everything, that the team was on her side and above everything Rusty was going through he was safe.

* * *

_Thank you for all the reviews. Please keep them coming. I'd like to thank all those who continue with me from the beginning, I know all of your names by heart now and it makes my day to see a comment from you all and also to those who have just recently joined. In particular __**lontanissima **__for spamming me with reviews in only a few days, but unknowingly making me smile. It really does make my day also thank you for the PM's. It is a almost a relief, with such dramatic days being upon me. so again it may sound super repetitive but thank you. And I'm open to suggestions!_


	15. Better Days

_It is Mary Monday, Yay a new episode of Major Crimes! Ah the Nutcracker!- This chapter consists conversations with many characters that I've been wanting to happen and decided to dedicate a chapter to it. Oh and this chapter has quiet a bit of profanity, apologizes in advance.-Enjoy!_

* * *

It was Tuesday morning and Sharon unlocks Andy's apartment door. She is shaking to her core. _How do I tell him? _She was having a hard time finding a way to pull herself together, she just realized she had left Rusty alone_. I have to go back. _The officers were there but she hadn't left him alone for very long in a while, she had driven him to school every morning. He would worry. _Yes, I'll talk to Andy at work. _She is opening the door to go, when he sees her trying to sneak away he frowns.

"Sharon?" She stops and turns to face him. He can see something is not okay. He stops buttoning up his shirt and walks over to her, she is shaking. "Sharon, what happened is Rusty okay?"

"Um, yes." He grabs hold of her hands and takes her to sit on the couch. He walks to the kitchen and comes back with a cup of water.

"Here," she tries to take it but she can't control her shaking and she doesn't take the cup. Andy sets it down and sits in front of her on the coffee table. "Alright what is going on?" He takes her hand in his. "You are worrying me." He pushes her hair back from her face.

"My purse." She says, Andy looks around.

"You didn't bring it, Sharon please tell me." He tries to get her attention. He can sense that she's not entirely there with him.

"Yes, but I need my purse." She stands up trembling.

"Where are you going?" He stands up with her, frowning. "Sit down," she sits down again he looks at her and sits on the table again and feels her head as if she's running a fever. "Is your purse in the car?" He asks her as she's closing her eyes feeling like she's going to throw up.

"Yes it should be." Her voice shaky.

"Okay look at me," he pulls her chin up with his hand she opens her eyes. "I will be right back don't get up alright." She nods he gives her a gentle kiss and gets her keys from the door and frowns as he turns to see her once more fidgeting with her hands. He rushes to her car and finds her purse and rushes back upstairs. He walks into the apartment and she is still sitting, drinking some water. "Good, means you're not shaking so much. You've calmed down." He locks the door.

"I wasn't shaking until I got here and then heard your voice, you found the purse." He hands it to her. He stays standing as she pulls out a manila folder and opens it, taking out a Ziploc bag and hands it to him.

"Another letter?" He frowns.

"Yes, but sit down please." He sits next to her, taking the letter and begins reading it to himself.

"Sharon." His voice filled of disbelief. He puts it on the coffee table. "When did you get this?" He looks at her holding her cheek to see her in her eyes.

"Yesterday, but I opened it this morning." Her shaking had mellowed, she wasn't expecting him to react this calmly. "Did you read it?" She say grabbing his hand from her face and holding it.

"I read Dear Sharon." He swallows deep in his throat, he has no interest in reading it, he knows what it will say, he has read some of the letters coming into Rusty and they've sent an unnerving feeling through him each time.

"Andy read it." She lets go of his hand, reaching to grab the letter. But he picks it up and stands up and finishes reading it.

He tosses it to the side with force, Sharon closes her eyes. He looks at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He sits beside her.

"No, you don't scare me." She grabs him by his sleeves, pulling herself closer to him. "Can you hold me for a minute?" He pulls her into him, her legs come up to the couch and she holds him tight.

"You should have called me." He says softly, running his hands through her hair.

"It was a blur, I opened it and put it in the bag, grabbed my things and came here." She says honestly.

"Alright," he kisses her head and pulls her away. "We are going to turn that letter in and we are going to get patrol on you too." He stands up and picks up the letter.

"No, Andy." She says softly, he frowns. "Yes to turning in the letter of course, but no to patrol." A frustration rises through him, he turns his back towards her and starts walking away.

"Sharon!" He says forcefully stopping in his tracks.

"Andy!" She exclaims standing up. "If Rusty finds out about this. It'll be too much, please I have a weapon on me there is already patrol at the condo." He walks away to the kitchen. She follows him. "Andy please understand." She says anxiously.

"No I do." He starts washing dishes.

"Andy." She exclaims confused.

He turns off the water. "I can do that later, let's get you downtown to turn that in." He looks at her, she tries reading him but can't figure it out.

"I'm in pajamas." She smiles. He finally looks at her and she is in fact in pajamas.

"I sent some of your things that you left here to the dry cleaners, they are in my closet. You left shoes too."

"Thank you." Sharon steps towards him and pulls him down for a kiss. He runs his hands along her arms. He gives her a second kiss and she walks to the bedroom and he returns to washing the dishes. Andy starts wiping down the counters when he's finished and when Sharon comes out he's vacuuming. "You do this every morning?" She says smiling at him.

He turns the vacuum off and ties up the cord around the vacuum. "No just needed to cleanup, that's all." She looks around at the spotless place and nods. _Say something, he is worried_. He stores the vacuum. "Let's go. I called Chief Taylor and told him we'd be there soon." He grabs his keys.

"Andy?"

"He knows Sharon and I really don't give a," Sharon looks at him sternly. "I just want you to be okay, so let's get out of here." He moves outs but stops while holding the door for her. She gathers her stuff quickly and walks out after him, he locks the door and she moves to her car. "No, I will pick it up later." Andy calls to her, walking to the temporary car he's driving.

"Andy I can drive." She says a little frustrated.

"Well then I'm coming with you." She nods and they walk to her car.

He opens the driver seat for her and she gets in and he goes to his side quickly. She doesn't turn the engine on right away. "Andy are you okay?" She looks at him as he pushes the seat back for more leg room.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" He fixes his cuffs, but doesn't look at her.

"First off you're letting me drive." He finally meets her eyes. "You hate when other people drive." She says sweetly, helping him button his cuff. She finishes and he gets out of the car and opens her car door and unbuckles her and helps her out. He starts moving to the other side of the car, but she stops him, by lightly pulling his hand. He turns around. "Andy, I'm fine." She reaches his body with hers, lightly giving him a kiss.

"I know." He says too stiff for her to believe him.

"Tell me, what do you need from me?" She fixes his tie.

"For you to get into the car," he kisses her hand lightly and walks her to the passenger seat.

"Andy." She turns around to face him again.

"You want me to throw things around, shout, get angry?" He says, his voice filled of frustration.

"No." She says frowning.

"Well that's what I feel like doing, the other options are to do what I can at the moment." He opens the car door again.

"Like clean your apartment." Things finally dawning on Sharon. She stands in front of him again and wraps her arms around his waist. "I'm safe Andy, I'm right here with you." He gives in and runs his hands on her back.

"But you won't be tonight or tomorrow night, maybe not even the night after that." He pulls away lightly. "So please get in the car." She can see how much this is hurting him.

Sharon had stayed a night or two at his place, the other times she only had a brief dinner and went back home with Rusty, they had seen very little of each other. It was weighing them both, they needed each other now it was becoming a heaviness for both of them, almost a burden to not be able to see each other. Andy had only returned to work the day before, so he was still on desk duty, which left them with minimal interaction.

"Andy." He closes the door. He stops for a moment and lets out a deep breath. The drive to work is quiet. Sharon pulls out her cellphone.

"Detective Sanchez." Andy turns around and looks at her. "I need you to do me a favor, I need you to go to my place and pick up Rusty and take him to school." Andy's fury rises a little and he isn't sure why. "Thank you, Detective." She hangs up.

"Why Sanchez?" He finally says.

"What do you mean?" Sharon texts Rusty.

"I mean why trust him to watch the person you most care for?" Andy says a little defensively.

She looks at him as he's focused on the road. "Alright I see you're upset. And the honest answer is that he came to mind first." Andy drives silently, she reaches for his hand, he doesn't reject her they intertwine their fingers. _Don't let this separate us. _

They arrive and Sharon makes her way to the Taylor's office and Andy goes to the break room. He finds Tao and Provenza and is about to divert them but they see him and call him in with gestures. He lets out a short breath and walks in.

"What are you doing here so early?" Tao asks.

"I could ask you the same." He says a little stiff, the two frown at each other.

"We were on call last night and came in to do paperwork early, from our very interesting night." Provenza says rolling his eyes.

"Sharon, needed to see Taylor." Andy says back, rubbing his forehead.

"Is Rusty alright?" Provenza says quickly.

"Yeah, Sanchez is going to get him." Andy walks over and serves himself a cup of coffee.

"So what's the Captain in for?" Provenza is getting annoyed quickly. Andy grabs the coffee pot and throws it across the room with a loud shout, Provenza and Tao duck. "What the hell?" Provenza groans, looking at the coffee spread across the floor. "What was that for, are you an idiot, you could have burnt me and Mike." Andy walks to the mug and starts picking up the broken pieces.

"Andy, is the Captain okay?" Tao asks, he doesn't answer and continues picking up the glass.

"Flynn!" Provenza shouts.

"More threatening letters," he straightens up. "Sorry." He waves at the mess between them. "They were written to her this time." He returns to cleaning. Provenza and Tao look hopelessly at one another. They had seen Andy shut down very few times, but worry so desperately as he did for Sharon, never.

"Shit, I knew this was going to happen. That woman is extremely stubborn." Provenza stomps out of the break room before Andy has a chance to stop him.

"Andy?" Tao says carefully.

"Sorry about this Tao, I just needed to let some frustration go." He tosses some glass to the trash bin. "And it caught you two in the middle."

"Want to go to the shooting range, we can clean what we can, call someone up to mop." Andy straightens up, discarding more glass into the trash can and looks at Tao.

"Yeah Mike, I need that." They finish cleaning up the floor together. "Give me a second to check on the Captain." Andy says quickly as they finish up.

"Yes, I need to turn some files in, that meeting is going to take hours though." Andy nods, knowing well enough it was the truth. He swoops by to the Chiefs office, Provenza comes out.

"How is she?" Andy stops him in the path he is walking in.

"Fighting to keep the kid, what else." He walks past Andy, then turns back. "I'm not complaining, Rusty should stay, but not on behalf of her safety. She's refusing the idea of officers at her side and the Chief is agreeing because its money he'll save, that asshole." Provenza grumbles.

"Should I stay?" Andy says worried. Provenza sees his face filled of pain, and pats his back.

"She's Captain Raydor she will be fine. I'll watch her." Andy nods not that this helps him, he knew the woman past the Captain and she was the one being affected, she was only putting up a front. "Plus, where are you going, you should have been at your desk ten minutes ago." Provenza looks at his watch.

"To the shooting range with Tao." Provenza examines him. He know too well he won't sit still behind a desk.

"Go on, she'll be in there for another couple of hours. Emma is coming in." Andy nods, understanding that even if Taylor would allow him to be present, Emma would ask too many questions. Taylor door opens and he comes out.

"Lieutenant Flynn." He stops next to them, his hands in his pockets.

"I was just about to leave Chief." Taylor looks at Andy carefully. "Emma will be here any minute." He says through his usually threatening voice, Andy nods and walks off.

"So what happened to Sharon?" Rusty slumps into Sanchez car.

"She's at work." Sanchez says coldly.

"Well something's wrong because she hadn't missed a drop off in, well since those guys behind us have been following me like bait. And she has never asked you to pick me up. No, offense Detective." Rusty says it all too easily and quickly.

"It was a while ago that I stopped taking offense to your actions and words." Rusty stiffens. "You know the Captain, didn't have to send me and she doesn't have to drive you every morning. She does it because she sees you unhappy and finds that this will probably ease your pain a little." Sanchez's voice stiff and strong, like always.

"I don't ask her to do it." Rusty says defensively looking at the road.

"Yet she still does it. Tell me how often do you thank her?" Sanchez stops at a light, Rusty looks at him but Sanchez keeps his eyes ahead.

"She knows I'm thankful and why are you asking me all these questions?" Rusty's voice rises and he shifts in his seat.

"It's called conversation." Sanchez drives again, Rusty looks out to the road again.

"Detective, I know I did wrong to all of you, especially Sharon, but I've apologized and I'm not sneaking around anymore." Rusty's voice is high pitched now.

"You apologized?" Sanchez pauses for a moment. "Hmm. I don't remember that. Not to me, but that's alright because this may be our first true conversation but to Lieutenant Provenza who like the Captain has offered you nothing but patience and even love, Buzz and Lieutenant Tao. They all opened their home to you. How about Lieutenant Flynn, seems like you've been driving him away from the Captain when he did nothing but accept you." There is complete silence in the car, an awkward silence that makes Rusty want to shout.

"Is this what this is, a guilt trip. You volunteered to pick me up to do this." Rusty finally say, minutes later.

Sanchez chuckles lightly. "No, I just got lucky. Just like you did, landing into the Captains home." Sanchez pulls up to Rusty's school. Rusty waits until the other officers are near the car and begins to open the door. He stops.

"Detective, I should have told all of you a long time ago. I am sorry about betraying your trust." He slips out of the car and walks into the school quickly.

Sharon and Provenza walk past the murder room, as the rest of the teams eyes drift upon them. The debates and defenses between Taylor, Emma, Provenza and herself had turned to hours and given her a headache. Both Taylor and Emma decided to ease down on her and her decisions only if she would in return not be so defensive and be open to options for Rusty's future.

"Lieutenant Provenza, please call Lieutenant Flynn in." Sharon was back at her office and she lets her body fall into her seat.

"Captain, he is not here." Provenza says grumpily.

"Where is he? He didn't tell me, I mean is everything okay?" She frowns examining Provenza's hard stance.

"He's at the shooting range with Tao." He says leaving the office. _Shooting range? _

"Wait, Lieutenant close the door and come sit down." She couldn't take it anymore, she could see he was upset and had been for several days. Provenza practically slams the door and stands in front of Sharon throwing his hands up. "Lieutenant, please explain to me what it is that I did that has you on end?" She doesn't react to his behavior.

"Captain." Provenza lets out deeply.

"Please take a seat." She motions to the chair in front of her.

"Captain, I have been a supporter of you and Flynn from the beginning," Sharon squints her eyes, this wasn't what she was expecting, "it may have been hard to swallow at first but listen to me," he is practically shouting but Sharon remains straight in her seat. When t listen to me, when imsee thatI see that man as happy as he is at your side you let everything else go, because he deserves happiness." Provenza lets out too fast and he suddenly realizes his volume and stops.

"Well, thank you.." Sharon begins.

"No, no." He starts again, Sharon frowns. "You may not know this because he is whooped on you." Provenza looks infuriated now.

"Lieutenant!" Sharon pushes her seat back and frowns at Provenza.

"Are you going to let me speak?" Provenza says annoyed.

"Yes, Continue." She waves her hand also annoyed and leans back in her chair her arms and legs crossed, almost as if putting up a wall between them.

"That man is my brother, we may argue and might not stand each other, but you must understand, if someone is hurting him. Well I'm going to defend him." Sharon bites her cheek, Provenza takes a deep breath to calm down. "Now, I know Rusty needs you right now, but find a balance." He says more gently now.

"Excuse me?" Sharon frowns uncrossing her legs and sitting up, leaning onto her desk with her crossed arms.

"Andy may seem like a hard ass but you should know by now that… well that is not the case when he cares about someone." Sharon's face softens and Provenza notices it, his voice mellows. "He'll bend over and be squashed and ignored because he's happy making that person happy." Provenza stops and looks at Sharon.

Sharon suddenly remembers Cecile's words, when they were in Las Vegas; "_If you can be so unselfish, and not worry about your happiness and worry solely on his. Then you are looking at the man you should spend the rest of your life with. Did you live that way with Jack? So unselfishly that making him happy was the thing that made you live happy? Did he do that for you?_" Sharon closes her eyes. _Andy's been doing that for me. _She opens her eyes and sees Provenza watching her carefully.

_"_I will not do anything to ruin his happiness, but Captain if you truly care and I'm not saying love, I say care. Make him at least second important in your time and life. Let the first priority be Rusty and your children, but your second shouldn't be work or your husband. And that's a whole other topic. It should be Andy and yourself. Andy needs your attention as much as you need his." Sharon runs her hands through her hair. _How selfish have I been_? "You have to understand, it's him alone. So his hobbies, his life right now is you and that boy. It may be easy to take advantage without knowing, but you are." Sharon suddenly feels a shudder of truth run through her. 'He's slaving away here, beckoning at your side, following you like a puppy and going home, waiting to see if you'll just stop by and make a visit because he's not allowed to come to your home, why because of a teenage boy?" He sees her eyes open wide. "And you know as well as god that I worry for Rusty too." He adds quickly.

Sharon clears her throat. "Lieutenant." She begins.

"Captain, I'm making you sound like an awful woman I know." She gets a small glimmer in her eyes of annoyance. "But please, someone needs to defend the guy, since he can't do it on his own."

"Lieutenant!" Sharon's voice a little stronger now.

"Captain, just acknowledge him every so often." Provenza continues, his voice becoming more and more frustrated.

"Lieutenant!" Sharon shouts.

"Captain?" Provenza says forcefully. "You don't have to shout." Sharon rolls her eyes in disbelief.

"Can I speak?" She says returning to her normal tone.

"Yes. Please go on." He says as if offended.

_Unbelievable_. "Thank you." She says not being able to contain a smile.

"Thank you?" Provenza says grumpily.

"Yes, I hope you weren't waiting for a shouting match." Her voice teasing.

"Hmm." He raises his hand. "Well I certainly wasn't expecting a thank you."

"Well Lieutenant believe it or not. I had a similar conversation with Andy although I was doing most of the talking," Provenza grumbles and rolls his eyes, "but I agree. I have a wonderful man at my side and I should acknowledge him and not every so often, but every day because he does save me day in and out from my problems, from paperwork, from you." Provenza snorts. "And I thank you for watching out for him too." She says softly.

"Captain, I do this for him but.." He stand up ready to leave.

"Yes?" She watches him sitting back again, crossing her arms.

"For the team." Sharon glares at him. "Well it is nice to see you happy too, Captain." He says grumpily, Sharon grins.

"Thank you Lieutenant. No side comment." She teases.

"Don't have it in me right now Captain." Sharon examines him and knows he's carrying her same worries. "You think Rusty will argue to the new conditions?" He looks at her, frowning and lets out a deep breath.

"No more school? No." She sits up and stands, "But no more outings, yes." She exhales a breath and starts sorting files just for something to do.

"You can tell him you're being threatened Captain."

"No." She responds before he's even finishes. "I can't." She looks at him, they meet gazes. "As much as he behaves like he's not worried, he would give himself up for my sake." She sets down the files. _Please let me be doing the right thing._

"Just like you will do for him if necessary." Sharon stays quiet and looks at Provenza, he is watching her all knowingly. "Give yourself up for him?" _Yes, I would_.

"Should we go to the shooting range?" She says randomly, she needed to see Andy, she needed to make sure he was okay. She needed him, to be okay.

"Excuse me?" Provenza watches her as she puts on her jacket.

"Well the team does need the practice hours, lets round everyone up." She stands ready to go.

Sanchez, Sykes, Provenza and Sharon all arrive at the shooting range several minutes later, all of them thrilled to get out of the office. They were always sent out one by one or two at the most for these kinds of things. They quickly sign in their fire arms. Sharon asks for Tao and Andy as they sign in and they send her to their direction. Sharon takes a moment on Andy's reloading and walks behind him, he jumps.

"Sharon, you don't do that when someone is arming their weapon." She pulls off his earmuffs.

"You're screaming and I'm sorry." She gives him half a smile.

"Its fine, how did the meeting go?" He says continuing reloading his weapon.

"No I mean I'm sorry about not worrying about you again. I'm going to be safe." Andy rolls his eyes and looks at his gun. "Listen to me." She puts a hand on his gun, pushing it gently. "You don't need to worry because you will come stay with me tonight, right?" She looks at him hopeful.

"No I won't." He says quickly, pulling his weapon back and he clicks it and slides into his belt.

"Oh." She looks away from him and shakes her head. "Sorry, continue." _Of course he won't he is not going to give I. Just because you ask him. _She backs away. A pain running through her she needed Andy with her, her decision had come while sitting in the office with Taylor and Emma, but she realized that again she hadn't considered Andy's opinion. _I'm so selfish. _This was her attempt in telling him how much she needed him of expressing herself, just like she promised him. But Andy thinks she's doing it for him because he sometimes feels he needs her more than she needs him.

He lets out a breath of annoyance to himself. "Sharon." She stops and looks at him. "Look I know you're asking me this while telling yourself you're okay with it. But you're not." Sharon is ready to argue but he grabs her hand. "You need Rusty to approve of it and I understand." He says holding her hand tightly.

"Andy I know you understand, but I don't right now." She steps closer to him. "I just want you with me. I'll talk to Rusty, but please don't say no. This is me being selfish, I want you to sleep with me tonight at the condo in _our _bed." He looks at her pleading eyes as she doesn't loosen her grip. "At least just tonight. Dammit Andy, you told me to express my feelings, that's what I'm trying to do."

"So you snuck down here to tell me that." He says teasing her, she rolls her eyes and lets his hand go and puts her hands in her pockets, stepping away from him.

"Actually the whole team snuck down here. Or I brought the whole team with me." Andy smiles.

"Only if you beat my shooting score." She laughs. "Seriously?" He hands her his chart, she takes it grinning. "You're not up for the challenge?" He asks as she gets lost behind the chart.

"No, I don't want to embarrass you that's all." She hands it back to him and walks away, she takes a post a few post away. He grins and follows her. She puts on her earmuffs and he stands his distance. The others see Andy and then Sharon and walk towards him. She hits all her marks, Andy laughs to himself. The others watch her too, all of them a little shocked. She finishes and pulls off her earmuffs and shakes her wrist. "Damn that feels good." She turns around and sees the others watching. "Sorry." She suddenly flushes of embarrassment.

"Lieutenant Provenza seems you owe us dinner." Sanchez shouts, Sharon frowns.

"No, we need to tally it up." He walks through the heat, Sykes following him excitedly.

"What's going on?" She says, putting her gun back along her waist.

"Lieutenant Provenza shot the best last time, we have a challenge going on with the team, when someone beats your score, you have to buy the team dinner at the winners restaurant of choice." Andy explains to her.

"Beat-him-with-flying-colors." Sykes shouts. The others hoot and holler.

"Tao get out here. I need someone who is impartial!" Provenza shouts. They all laugh and Tao rushes over to them.

"You have to give it up, sir." Sanchez moves towards them. Andy grins at Sharon as she smiles at her team. She sees Andy watching her and walks towards him.

"He is never going to stop hating me is he?" She stands beside him but looks into the distance.

"He doesn't hate you, you just challenge him every day. He likes you, that's what Provenza love is. Teasing." He waits for her to face him and leans in just slightly and in a hushed voice continues. "Should I tell them that all of that was really how much you wanted me in your bed tonight?"

"Andy!" Sharon slaps Andy's arm. He grabs her hand and pulls her close and gives her a kiss. She is leaning back on his arm, obvious to the fact that everyone might be watching them, but she is grinning as Andy won't let her go.

"Come on, we are on duty!" Sykes shouts, Sharon pulls away quickly and turns red. The three guys shoot a glare at her. "Sorry Captain." Sykes says as they approach them.

"No, we should be apologizing." She is completely embarrassed, Andy is grinning.

"I'm not apologizing." He shrugs, Provenza rolls his eyes. Sharon cheeks go even deeper red, Andy's grin broadens. He loved to see her flush, she did it rarely and it made his stomach flutter with excitement when it happened.

"So what's the tally?" Sharon asks trying to get herself out of the awkwardness that only she is feeling.

"You choose the restaurant Captain." Provenza grumbles, she laughs a little. They all turn to her and smile.

"It isn't necessary, I wasn't even aware of this." She says trying to surpass her giggles.

"No, it's the team's tradition." Tao says, grinning.

"Sorry Lieutenant." Sharon says grinning, through her giggles. The others join in the laughter watching Provenza become more annoyed.

Provenza waves his hand like it's no big deal. "No problem, Captain. This way, when I beat your score next time," the others groan and roll their eyes. "Well you'll have to take us out." She smiles. Provenza's phone rings. "That can only mean one thing." They all walk back to the entrance to sign out. Provenza hangs up his phone. "A thirty-two year old male. Found in the river. Sykes you're with me. Sanchez with Tao." Provenza directs.

"That leaves us with no ride." Sharon says. He tosses Andy the keys. "What's the address?" Sharon asks.

"Captain, I'm not benching you but Andy isn't cleared for the field," Andy shakes his head annoyed. "We will meet you at the murder room. Anyway you have news to deliver to Rusty." She nods.

The shooting range, being around her team this had given her a moment to step out of reality and take a breath, she felt lighter, ready to take on the next challenge. Then she looks around and sees her team still teasing Provenza she felt included. And Andy turns to look at her smiling, _that's what keeps me going. His love. _

"Will you talk to Rusty with me?" She looks up at Andy as they're leaving the facility.

"You wouldn't rather have Sanchez?" He says playfully, she frowns and he grabs her by the shoulders and pulls her tight, she lets herself fall into his arms as they walk. The others catch the sight of them walking to the car.

"Never seen two people in love?" Tao asks out loud easily.

"Not Lieutenant Flynn." Sanchez says teasingly.

"Hmm." Provenza hums as they open their car doors.

"Well they do look great together." Sykes says, slipping into her seat.

None of them had expected this to seem so normal, but it did. It was still their family, their team and they still cared very much for one another. Sharon and Andy had continued to work the same, Sharon had made no difference in how things ran. Andy was more protective of her, but the others had become that way too, as they saw who Captain Raydor really was, how much love she had for Rusty and the dedication and trust she had given each one of them made them all feel closer to her.

Sharon and Andy approach Provenza's car. "Andy, Detective Sanchez was with me through your accident and the aftermath of it. It wasn't to gain rank or better position with me, it was because he saw how broken I was without you. We talk about religion, about cases about you." He opens the car door for her and she slips in. He gets in and starts the engine.

"I'm giving you a hard time with this I know." He grabs her hand and backs out. "I can't help it." _He's jealous. _"I'm jealous." She looks at him tenderly as he smiles at her.

They arrive to her office and Sharon runs through her papers and Andy helps her, she discusses what they spoke about in Taylor's office. He isn't completely thrilled with all her decisions but accept them nonetheless. She sees Rusty coming in. The two officers behind him, he walks into Sharon's office, closes the door Andy jumps unaware of Rusty arrival and he closes the blinds. Sharon stands up straight as Rusty slumps into the chair.

"I can't take it anymore, Sharon." Andy makes a gesture to the door as if he is leaving, Sharon frowns but doesn't say anything.

"Rusty they are people doing their job, they aren't walking after you for their own pleasure." Andy opens the door and Rusty turns around.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" He says almost as if seeing Andy for the first time.

"No we were working," Sharon waves her hand over all the folders on her desk.

"It's not a problem Rusty. I'll take these folders out there." Sharon nods at Andy.

"Lieutenant I need to… can I talk to you?" Rusty, stands up. Sharon raises her eyebrows.

"Sure." Andy is hesitant.

"Should I go?" Sharon asks a little confused.

"No it's kind of meant for both of you." Rusty says, sitting down again. Andy comes around and stands next to Sharon. "I'm sorry for giving you two such a hard time, I don't know how to forgive easily but then it just became harder to say that I acted like I child and-I-know-you-didn't-break-any-promise-you-made-me-or-Sharon." He lets the last part out too quickly almost unrecognizable but they know what he said. "I know these officers are around me all day and that means they are at Sharon's place too. But even though I don't need to give any kind of blessing or permission," Sharon looks over at Andy. "Which I've been telling Sharon, please come stay at Sharon's again. Maybe that way she will get off of that couch." He finally fully gives them eye contact.

"Thanks Rusty, I don't know what to say." Andy says looking at Sharon who looks proud and almost as if ready to shout of happiness. She needed Rusty to come to a conclusion on his ownshédidntwant to force it on him.

"No, let's not be all wonderful or Sharon might cry." Sharon laughs, Andy smiles. "I need to get some work done." Rusty says quickly. Sharon frowns, Andy rubs her back.

"Rusty, I need." She looks at Andy. "We need to talk to you." A weird sensation runs through Andy, for the first time he felt truly included.

"I am not wearing a tux for the wedding." Andy laughs. Sharon blushes.

"What are you talking about?" She says while Andy continues laughing.

"Well I'd hope its good news, but I see that it isn't. What is it now? Please don't tell me they're sending me away, Sharon." Sharon looks hopelessly at Andy, he holds her shoulder.

"Kid, slowdown. Listen to Sharon, the last thing any of us want is you gone." Andy tries reassuring him, helping Sharon gain some strength through his calm voice.

"Okay, I'm sorry Sharon." He can see the pain he causes her and Andy. He knows Sharon hurts when he's hurting even if it is hard for him to understand sometimes. And he knows Andy is in pain when he sees Sharon shake up so easily, whenever she is struggling. He didn't want to start a chain reaction so he tries not to get himself worked up.

"Listen I had a meeting with Chief Taylor and Emma this morning." There is a knock at the door. "Come in." Provenza pops in and sees the scenario and is about to leave when Sharon waves him in. "And Lieutenant Provenza was there too."

"It is serious then?" Rusty starts pacing.

"There were more letters Rusty." Sharon wants to reach out to him but stops herself. Andy notices and runs his hand up and down her back.

"I know that, but why are these different?" They all look at each other as Rusty watches them desperately. "Tell me!" He couldn't remain calm, he was on edge.

"Um, because they mean that this.." Sharon starts anxiously.

"Bastard." Andy offers.

Sharon darts him a look. "Well that they aren't willing to back down." Sharon concludes.

"So what are the new rules?" Rusty looks at them, almost ready to cry.

"You're senior year will be completed online." Rusty frowns and looks from Provenza to Sharon.

"I can deal with that." They all bow their head a bit, relieved. "What else?" Rusty says roughly. "It can't be that easy it never is." Sharon shifts anxiously on her feet. _I can't take it. _Andy's hand leaves her back and runs to her hand and holds it tight. She grips it almost as if trying to gain courage and strength.

_"_It's here and home. Nothing else." Sharon lets out, squeezing Andy's hand.

"What?!" Rusty pushes the chair, then slams the desk, making Sharon flinch. And she take a step back. "No, no no!" Rusty says. "I'm already in a prison." Sharon stands close to Andy.

"Rusty!" Provenza shouts. "You accept these conditions or it's the witness protection program?" Sharon glances at Provenza, then back at Rusty, tears forming in her eyes. They all go silent. _Please don't choose to go_. Andy can feel her squeeze his hand tight.

He whispers in her ear. "You're fine, he is fine." She looks at him and nods. He smiles. She loosens her grip slightly but doesn't let go this hand.

"Can I go to Lieutenant Tao's, Lieutenant Provenza's or Buzz's house?" Rusty finally says out loud.

"As long as it's just that their house?" Sharon lets out.

"Wait, I won't have the chess team anymore." Rusty says out loud but talking to himself.

"There are online opponents, aren't there you told me about them." Sharon tries helping him. _But how? How do I help him?_

"It is not the same." Rusty complains. He looks at the three people looking at him with patience and love. "Okay, I should stop." He takes a deep breath the others frown looking at each other. "How do I sign up for this online school?"

"Buzz, told me he would help you. We have the information you need. You are already registered." Rusty nods as he begins to leave the office. But he turns back and looks at Provenza.

"Lieutenant, thank you and I'm sorry." Provenza gives him a questioning glare. "Thank you for well everything you do and I'm sorry for betraying you and giving all of you such a hard time. I should have told you about the letters." He glances at all three of them.

"No worries Kid, and your welcome." Provenza says weakly.

"Thank you Sharon, thank you Andy." He walks out and leaves.

"What got into him?" Provenza blurts out. Andy darts him a look, Sharon releases Andy's hand.

She walks over to her chair and sits down. "His conscience from right and wrong." He always had it but I believe a morning drive with a Detective named Julio Sanchez had something to do with it." She looks towards the door Rusty just disappeared through and back at them.

"Now I have to be thankful to him for that too?" Andy says annoyed.

"Andy!" Sharon says shocked.

"Captain, we are ready for briefing." She nods at Provenza who doesn't want to be caught in a jealousy scene.

"I'll be there in a minute." Sharon answers, Provenza walks out shaking his head at Andy. "What's gotten into you?" She asks Andy gently standing up from her seat.

"I can't help it. I told you already." His voice annoyed.

"Well then be mad at me not at him." She reaches him and grabs his chin and pulls him down for a gentle kiss. "Detective Sanchez asked if he could talk to Rusty and I gave him permission." She runs her hand along his face sending a warmth and comfort through him and she turns back to her desk and grabs her papers and walks towards the door. Then looks at him. "You coming?"

"I go wherever you go." He shrugs and follows her out of her office.

* * *

_Thanks again, for all the wonderful words! I can't wait for tonight._


	16. Ahora Tu

_Thank you for all the support, please enjoy!_

* * *

Sharon walks into her condo almost at sunrise the following day, the team had worked through the night. She was coming home to check on Rusty. She takes off her heels and drops into the couch, hugging a pillow and letting her head fall back.

"Sharon." She tilts her head and sees Rusty moving out still in his pajamas.

"Hey there, did I wake you?" She sits up as he walks over and slumps next to her. She finds it peculiar, he was someone that liked his space but she says nothing and turns to him. "Are you okay?" She sees he's pale.

"Yeah, I just think I have the stomach flu." She frowns feeling his forehead.

"Wait, Rusty are you trying to skip a test?" She says looking at him forcefully.

"Sharon, I don't go to school anymore remember yesterday's conversation in your office." Sharon shakes her head, frowning at herself. "I've been well.."

"Yes?" She says worried.

"Throwing up all night." Rusty says hesitantly. "I haven't slept."

"All right, do you feel like you need to go to a doctor?" _Yes, he needs to go to a doctor._

"No." He grumbles. "Do I need to?" She smiles at his innocence. He was still a child, forced to live as an adult as a kid, he had never been given the chance to really live out his innocence, his childhood. He had never been taken care of or cared for. She saw these child tendencies pop out and instead of aggravating her, she embraced him more.

"Well yes, mothers always want to take care of their children." She stops and waits for him to pull away or tell her she is not his mother but that doesn't come. Instead she sees a worry in his eye for stopping. "I went through this with my kids, we just need to get you some fluids. We can start there and I can call the doctor just to check." She says softly, floating inside for his calmness. He was okay, with her seeing him as one of her own children. She was sure he'd never see him as his mother, but she was happy all the same.

"Yeah that sounds better." He says easily.

She smiles as he puts his head back. "Then I will get you hydrated." She stands up quickly and comes back with some water and a pill. "So these will help your stomach feel better." He takes them and drinks the water. "We should wait a few minutes before we start filling you up. He groans feeling nauseous, Sharon pushes his hair back. Rusty looks at her a little uncomfortable. "Sorry," she says pulling her hand away quickly.

"It is fine, Sharon." She smiles weakly. "How's the case?" She knows he wants to distract himself.

"We have a suspect in custody, but he has an alibi and we need to confirm that." Sharon says watching him struggle to keep composure.

"God I feel sick." He holds his stomach. She frowns, a little helpless afraid to push too much.

"Rusty can I try something?" She finally concludes not able to continue seeing him this way.

"If it will help. Please!" He says desperately.

"Lay down." He hesitates as she taps on the pillow on her lap. "Come on I won't bite." She teases. He uncomfortably lays down his head facing the ceiling. Sharon smiles. "Don't freak out alright." She runs her hands through his hair. "Now close your eyes." For some reason it does make him feel better, he closes his eyes, Sharon softly runs her fingers through his hair. Rusty drifts off to sleep. She smiles, but doesn't move and continues, humming to herself just like she did with her children. It was nothing they'd ever done. They had given each other hugs and a tap or squeeze on the shoulder but this is far from that, it is a gesture done by a mother and Rusty felt cared for and protected and Sharon felt like she could finally embrace a child that had been gone for too long.

Sharon continues for several minutes, drifting off herself, but she hears a knock at the door. A fear rushes through her. _Who is it?_ Is wasn't until this moment that she realizes that she was afraid because of the letters, because of the person writing those awful letters. She slides out from under Rusty and walks to her door.

She hesitates to look through the peep hole, worried to see a stranger and asks. "Who is it?"

"It's me."

"Andy." She opens the door quickly and he is standing there, looking tired but smiling. She smiles

"Can I come in?" He asks with his hands in his pockets.

"My god, please." She grabs his hand and pulls him in stopping and standing still as he continues to move forward and meets her body, both of her hands still holding one of his, she grins as he kisses her nose. "I was praying for the day that you walked through that door again." He looks at her into her eyes and then gives her a gentle kiss. Sharon whimpers, wrapping her hands behind his neck, running her hands through his hair, deepening the kiss. Andy lightly places his hands on her hips. "I missed you." She whispers as she takes a minute to smell his neck.

"Sharon I'm flattered but we just saw each other." He says playfully.

"No, to have you like this, here." She buries her nose deeper in his neck, he smiles.

"Me too Beautiful." He whispers. Andy turns around and closes the door.

"How did you get past the officers?" They had taken post in front of the building, she knew he had to have crossed them.

"I told them I needed to talk to you about the case." He shrugs.

"We will have to get more creative." She frowns.

"I thought this was a one night thing." He teases her, his hands around her waist, hers in his hair.

She frowns. "Please don't say that." She kisses his lips, his neck, his chest and whispers between kisses. "Or I won't let you leave." He grins. She felt life enter her body when Andy walked through the doors and isn't willing to let it go again. She needs him with her.

"Whatever you ask I'll do." He says still grinning as she kisses his lips one last time. "What's wrong with Rusty?" He finally sees him on the couch.

"His stomach is upset, he hadn't slept." Sharon keeps hold of Andy only looking back.

"He seems pretty good now." Andy says smiling, running his hand up her back. He is sure she had done something to make him feel better.

"He fell asleep with his head on my lap." She says softly a glow radiating from her.

Andy grins. "Really?" He is a little shocked on Rusty's acceptance and Sharon's offering. It sometimes worried him how both of them had such a hard time expressing themselves. This was a big stepping stone.

"It was instantly, it always worked for my kids and now." She lets go of Andy and looks at Rusty. Andy smiles, wrapping his hands around her waist. She wraps her own hands around his arms, running her fingertips along his arms.

"Were you running your hands through his hair?" He whispers in her ear, laying kisses on her neck. She nods, grinning. "Yeah that puts me to sleep too." She loved having him like this, being together again in her house.

"Can we go to the kitchen?" She asks softly. He hums in her neck. He pulls away holding her hand and they walk to the kitchen, she stands leaning against the counter while Andy pulls out two cups, "What happened with the suspect?" Andy serves a cup of water and one with juice.

"Well we found the girlfriend he was supposed to be with but, she said she couldn't bring in the things proving he was with her till," he holds the cups up to her and she smiles taking the juice, "noon today." He takes a drink.

"Noon?" she says frustrated, he nods.

"Sharon I hope it is okay, that I came by." He watches her quickly finish her drink.

She puts her cup down instantly and walks to him. "Stop." She wraps her hands around him, pulling herself close to his body, resting her head on his chest. "You told me you were going to sleep with me last night and since I haven't slept well that means now is my last night." She closes her eyes as he runs his hands up and down her back. "Just that Rusty." She opens her eyes.

"We can take turns you go sleep first." He pulls her out from his chest. She shakes her head. "Come on, I sleep on the floor or on the single couch." He runs his thumps along her cheeks while his hands rest behind her ears, in her hair.

"No, I can't sleep in that bed anymore." She says quickly, he frowns.

"We can rest together and get up and check on him. Or sit in the living room together." He offers.

"Really?" He nods. They return to the living room, Sharon takes her seat back, letting Rusty's head rest on her lap and Andy sits in the single sofa. She smiles at him, he winks she runs her fingers through his head, letting her head rest back. Starting to hum again. Andy opens his eyes and smiles, falling asleep to her soft humming.

A couple hours later, Rusty wakes up and rubs his eyes. And remembers where he is at and sits up quickly, Sharon had fallen asleep with her head back, sitting straight her hands next to where his head just laid seconds ago. He sees Andy asleep in the single sofa. He's about to wake up Sharon to have her go to sleep.

"No Kid, don't do that." Andy grumbles as he wakes up, trying to sit up. "How you feeling?" He stretches out. Rusty suddenly feels vulnerable. He had never had anyone sleep at his side while he was sick. Much less someone who he hadn't treated too nicely in the past few weeks.

"Better." Rusty answers after realizing he had been quiet for too long. "Have you two?" He looks from him to Sharon.

Andy looks at his watch. "A couple of hours." Andy stands up. "Come to the kitchen." Rusty follows him. Andy pulls out another pill and a cup of water.

"Another one?" Rusty hesitates, he extends his hand not wanting to be rude, but wasn't sure if he needed it or not.

"Yeah Sharon said you took it around five, it is past nine now. And now you have an excuse to drink those Gatorade's Sharon buys but hides behind everything." Rusty smiles weakly. "Let's wait to try something else." Rusty nods and takes the pill. "Andy comes back from the pantry with two Gatorade's. "Drink them slow, tell me if they don't sit well then maybe we have to get you checked out." Rusty bows his head, realizing how much Andy does care. Sharon wasn't listening, he wasn't helping him or worrying for him because he wanted to please Sharon but because he was genuinely worried.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I don't deserve.." Andy stops him.

"Hey stop." Rusty nods opening the Gatorade and taking a drink then grabbing the other bottle. Andy smiles. It frustrated him sometimes, how Rusty forgot everything Sharon was doing for him and he didn't show that he was grateful or thankful. But he started to care for Rusty, he cared for him like his son.

"I think I'm going to try and sleep some more." Andy nods, following him out to the living room. "How does she sleep like that?" Rusty stops in his tracks Sharon still in the same position.

"She's a mom," Rusty turns to him, Andy shrugs. "I'm sure she had to do it many times." Rusty turns a little red. "Plus she was worried about you." And now he feels a warmth inside of him. This was his family.

"And that couch is her bed." Rusty says, trying to make it less sentimental.

He turns back to Andy and he is frowning. "Not today." He walks towards Sharon as Rusty says goodnight. He turns back and sees Andy pick her up gently. In all his hears with his mother, not one of the men she had brought home, had watched for him or cared for him while he was sick. And they had definitely not carried his mother with so much love to her bed as she fell asleep from exhaustion or worried that she wasn't sleeping well. He felt foolish, in pushing Andy away.

Andy walks to her bedroom and lays her down lightly, Sharon shutters at the cold feeling of the bed. The feeling was so distant it had been awhile since she lied there. She opens her eyes and sits up, quickly realizing where she is.

"I didn't want you to wake up." Andy says softly as she bends her knees in front of her.

"Rusty?" She swipes her hair back.

"He's better, I gave him another pill and some Gatorade." She smiles. "He is going to get some more sleep. Just what you should do." He looks at her tenderly.

_He's not going to stay. _She worries. "I can't sleep here," she says getting out of the bed.

"Yes you can." He sits down and stops her, then stands up. She frowns.

"What's wrong?" She asks worried.

"If you can't sleep here it's because?" He was confused for a moment, he thought it was because he hadn't been by her side but he wasn't leaving and she still didn't want to sleep on the bed he thought there may be something else to her hesitation.

"Are you staying?" She asks quickly.

"Yeah I hope so." He says softly a little confused.

"Then I want to stay here." He smiles and leans into her giving her a deep kiss. This was something he found incredibly beautiful about her. How much she was still new at common things in every relationship. It made him sad for her sometimes, wondering how much of a life she really did have with Jack.

"Sharon, I love you." He kisses her again, then stands straight. "I'm just going to freshen up, I didn't bring any clothes." He starts unbuttoning his shirt.

"There are some boxers and one of the two t-shirts I stole from you." He nods. "Can you bring me a t-shirt too?" He smiles as he walks to her drawers and she gets up and walks to the bathroom and washes her face and brushes her teeth, Andy comes back in a t-shirt and still in his slacks. He gives her the other identical t-shirt. He didn't understand her obsession with them but didn't mind her wearing them, he loved it actually. She turns to him and gives him a kiss. "I love you too, Andy." She moves away removing her day clothes and Andy looks around, everything was as he had left it from his toothbrush to his shampoo bottle in the shower, his robe that she had bought him was still hanging in the bathroom. He smiles to himself, she had always expected him to return. Or at least always hoped he would. He freshens up and Sharon prepares the bed. He comes back out, she is only wearing the t-shirt and some panties he admires her long legs.

She slides under the covers without noticing him until she's in the bed, he smiles at her. "You are going to have your legs completely bare under there?" He teases her. He slips into his side of the bed. He instantly breathes out a breath of relief, quickly sinking into the bed. Sharon smiles, but stays upright against the headboard.

He watches her as he pulls the sheets close to his face it was heaven. Not only was her mattress perfect, but the smell of her lingering in the sheets, the comfort of knowing she was next to him of being back to the place that felt more like home then his actual home. "You alright?" He asks raising an eyebrow. She nods. A worry she had been dreading was that all this time, when she didn't want to sleep in their bed alone, he had become comfortable sleeping alone. "Come so we can sleep." He says almost reading her expression. She moves happily under, closer to him, facing him. She runs her hands along his face as he smiles at her. "Don't hesitate to ask me for things." He tells her, she smiles, "I was dying to sleep with you too." His voice soft, she kisses his cheek.

"Can you take off your t-shirt? He smiles and takes it off. She kisses his neck. "I missed you." Her voice tender, he runs a hand through her hair. She was feeling so many things. Everything rushing through her mind, it all felt so heavy. He hadn't been in this bed with her since before Jack had appeared and he was there with her again. She didn't want to let him go.

"I did too Beautiful." He lays on his back and she smiles, wrapping herself along his body. "God I missed this." He plays with her fingers, intertwining them, enjoying being with her again in the place he had before accepted as his home, he thought it would take him time to get comfortable with it again, but it had actually felt normal and easy again. He could feel her body go soft, he was sustaining her hand up, he smiles. She was already asleep.

Sharon wakes up on her side. Andy's arm around her, she hums softly and tugs on his arm he grumbles and scoots closer to her, pulling her tight against his body._ I missed him._

"What time is it?" she says weakly. He groans, kissing her shoulder. She lifts her head slightly and sees the clock. "It's eleven Andy." They hadn't agreed on a time at the office, but she couldn't lay in bed with her Lieutenant and expect the others not to care. The suspect's girlfriend had said she would go by in an hour, _I need to get up._

"Mmmm." He doesn't move.

"Andy?" She tries moving his hand from her abdomen but he doesn't budge. As much as she is smiling and feels like the luckiest woman she knows they need to get up.

"The only reason this wakeup call doesn't upset me is because I'm lying next to you and that voice." He groans in her ear, sending a chill through her. "Dear God that voice."

She smiles, turning around, facing him pulling herself close to him. "Hello." She kisses him softly. His hand goes to her lower back under her shirt returning the kiss but more forceful. She pulls out with her eyes closed he kisses her softly, she opens her eyes.

"Hello." Andy returns her greeting. "Have you ever considered hosting a radio show or books on tape?" She grins, looking at him as if he was crazy.

"Andy, I love you." She runs her fingertips along his face. "Hey maybe if I ever get fired I can try it." He grins, his eyes closed with the gentle caressing with her fingertips on his neck now he feels like he is in heaven. "I'm going to check on Rusty." She moves away from him. He frowns a little disappointed.

"You might give him a heart attack if you go out that way." He makes a noise of pleasure looking at her legs, she laughs, as she goes to the drawers and pulls out a pair of yoga pants. And leaves the room. He falls back into the bed.

Sharon walks through the hallway and sees Rusty's door open. She peaks in and sees him sleeping. She walks in quietly and smiles at him being so comfortable, two empty bottles of Gatorade at his side. She runs her hand over his forehead and she feels no fever. _Good_. She starts moving away and is going to close the door. _He left it open. _She leaves at is and returns to the bedroom, with Andy out of the bed and the shower running. She continues to the bathroom and hears Andy humming the song she hummed to Rusty a few hours ago, the song she hummed to her children when they were scared, even to herself when she needed comfort. She smiles.

"Where did you pick that up?" She says, he looks up and stops humming.

"You were humming it to Rusty this morning." She smiles. "It's sad but catchy," she shakes her head. _Sad but catchy?_ "How's he doing?"

"He's asleep, I think I will make him some vegetable broth to see if he can hold it down." Andy turns off the shower, Sharon grabs the towel and hands it to him.

"Thank you." He steps out. "How about you shower and I will take care of it." He wraps the towel around his waist. She steps closer to him, wrapping her arms around him and smelling his neck and pulling away slightly, running her hands along his chest, admiring him. "You can't do that." He says a little rough, Sharon frowns. "I have a few more days of no sex." He says quickly. She frowns deeper.

"I know." She kisses him. "That doesn't mean I can't admire." Her hands scratching his back as she kisses him more passionately, whimpering as she feels his tongue make her shiver.

"Gorgeous." He says, through their kisses.

"Sorry, that was bad." She pulls away quickly, he smiles. "I'm going to take a shower." She begins undressing.

"You're such a tease." He walks out quickly, she laughs turning on the shower. It certainly wasn't her intention to tease him, but she wasn't worried about it she knew he enjoyed it.

Andy gets dressed into one of the suits Sharon had left in her closet and walks to the kitchen, passing Rusty's room and seeing him asleep still. He chops up some vegetables and tosses them in a pot with boiling water. He makes some coffee too and takes out some cereal for himself. He adds some bullion to the vegetables, a little salt and lets it boil some more. Rusty walks into the kitchen, still looking tired but some more color in him.

"Hey Kid, how are you feeling?" He says through a mouthful of cereal.

"I feel better. Just a little dizzy." He immediately sits down on the stool.

"Because you haven't eaten." Andy pulls out a bowl.

"Oh, please. I'm not sure my stomach can handle anything." He says quickly.

"It's only some vegetable broth." He sets it in front of Rusty and gives him a spoon. "It's just a slow process next we test with crackers and so on." Rusty looks at him carefully, then grabs the spoon and takes some broth into his mouth. "Not too bad is it?" Sharon walks in and watches them. "There are vegetables in the pot but you shouldn't test your stomach just yet. Just have the broth." Andy looks at him carefully, Rusty feels safe.

"It's not bad at all, thank you Andy." He slowly takes another.

"It is my pleasure." Andy says. Sharon smiles, _we will be okay._ Andy turns to clear the dishes. "Hey there Beautiful," Rusty looks up and sees Sharon. "What would you like for breakfast?" Andy asks her.

"An apple maybe, we have to get going." Andy hands her an apple and a coffee mug, she smiles. "How are you feeling?" She looks at Rusty.

"Better, dizzy but Andy said this will help." He motions to the bowl with his spoon.

"It will." She looks at Andy and at the stove. "I see he made enough, only eat that for the next few hours," she pulls out some crackers from the pantry. "When you feel up to it try the crackers." She puts them at his side. "Lots of water and Gatorade, no juice." Andy smiles as Rusty watches her a little embarrassed, he can tell by the rosy color on his cheeks. "In about three hours take another capsule, you won't need any more after." She examines him. "If you do well we go to the doctor," Rusty nods. He is overwhelmed watching both Sharon and Andy worry so much for him. He is tempted to give her a hug but is reluctant, they only do that when it's a heavy moment. Sharon watches Rusty carefully, seeing how his thoughts drift through his mind.

She feels Andy's hands touch her back lightly. "Sharon, you can stay."

"I'll be fine." Rusty answers before Sharon can.

Sharon spins around and looks at Andy. "You think so?" Her voice hopeful.

"Yes, I will call you if we hear anything from the girlfriend."

"Hello, I said I will be fine." They turn to Rusty.

"But Sharon, won't be." Andy says quickly. He kisses her on the cheek and grabs his keys.

"Lieutenant, thank you again." Rusty calls at him.

"It was nothing." He calls back quickly.

"Andy!" Sharon calls him back. She rushes to the living room, he is coming back through the door. He smiles and comes back inside. "Last time Rusty did it because I didn't have the courage too," she goes to a small drawer and opens it. He grins already knowing what it is. "No more hesitations, no more knocking, no more having two places." She holds up the key. "I want you to move in with us, but completely. I know you're used to having your own time and space and I promise I will give you that but I want to know that when you say, I'm going home. You're coming here." She looks at him, he is serious. She puts the key down. "Too quick?" She asks softly.

"No, stop," he steps closer to her and grabs her hand with the key, "don't ruin it." She grins. "Beautiful, I would love to come home to you every day." He kisses her, making her tiptoe, smiling as he wraps his arms around her back.

"Yes?" She asks on his lips.

He pulls away and looks into her eyes and says. "Absolutely." She smiles. "Is Rusty okay with this?" He asks softly, Sharon expression turns, worried.

"Rusty is fine with it." Sharon turns around at the sound of Rusty's voice. "You two need to put yourselves first." He rolls his eyes, Andy smiles putting his hands in his pockets, looking at the floor. "Lieutenant, Andy." Sharon turns back to Andy still looking a little hesitant. "I am glad you're back and if you need help packing I'm free." Sharon smiles putting a hand behind Andy's back, Andy does the same.

"Thanks Kid, I think I'll take you up on the offer." Rusty nods and walks to his room. They watch him walk away. "You still going to check on him right?" Andy asks Sharon, she turns around smiling.

"Yes, I will." She gives him the key, he smiles and says goodbye and goes. She stands still for a moment over everything that they had been through, she was sure Rusty was speaking honestly, that Andy's worries for Rusty were honest, that she was happy and loved by both of them and no matter what happened from here on out, there was no more escaping problems, pushing away or running away or hiding out. They had to confront life together, in their home, as a family.

* * *

_Thank you all of you very much!_


	17. Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy

_**I went back and edited a little, too many heavy mistakes**. No changes to context only grammar and punctuation. My apologies!-Please, enjoy!_

* * *

Sharon was sitting at her desk, they had just made a deal with another murderer. It was late and she was supposed to be packing for Andy and her getaway but she was stuck on some new evidence Sanchez had found on Andy's case.

"Captain." Sharon looks up and sees Andy standing at her door, she closes the file and tries to smile honestly but she was too worried and too tired.

"Lieutenant." She says back when he frowns.

"What are you working on?" He asks moving towards her she grabs the folder and puts it into her desk drawer, he frowns.

"Sharon?" He looks offended.

"I think we should forget about work and talk about where we are going tomorrow." She says with a sly smile she had been trying to get it out of him for the last week with no luck.

"About that." He says nervously.

She frowns. "It is not going to happen." She states as a fact more so than a question, she was expecting it. Her plans since working along Major Crimes had never turned out as she hoped and she was being hopeful but expecting the worse.

"I got a call from Nicole." Andy lets out quickly, she looks up quickly his voice sounding with so much urgency she was afraid something bad had happened.

"Is she alright?" She asks, real concern in her voice.

"Yes," Andy fidgets on spot making Sharon more anxious. "She invited me to see the Nutcracker tomorrow night." He lets out quickly.

There is suddenly relief in Sharon's expression. "Andy that's great. I love that ballet, I think you'll enjoy it. We can have our getaway another weekend." Andy looks completely devastated. Sharon smiles at him. "It is more important for you to see Nicole." She stands up starting to clear her desk. He scratches his neck. Once she's gathered all her stuff she looks at him still deep in thought. "Andy, love?" She calls him worried, running her hand along his cheek.

"Ready?" He says quickly grabbing her hand and kissing it leading the way out.

"No, I'm not." She puts her things back down. "What's wrong?" She leans back onto her desk, her arms crossed, "I'm not in any way upset. I promise. I'm excited that you're going to see your daughter." Her voice complete of sincerity but she could see this didn't ease the burdens in his mind.

"Sharon." He walks to her grabbing her hands as she still sits on her desk. "The only reason she invited me was because I told my ex-wife that I was doing better."

Sharon looks at him confused. "Andy you need to explain yourself, because I'm not following."

"Well after the wedding everyone was asking about you. And well they never really believed me when I told them we weren't a couple." Sharon watches him carefully and how nervous he is, it makes her nervous too. "Well when I last talked to my ex-wife she was screaming, like-she-always-does," his voice now annoyed, "and well I defended myself by saying we were together." Sharon gives him a glare almost as offended. Andy's heart begins to beat faster, he keeps hold of her hands.

"Defend yourself?" She asks roughly, standing up.

"What I mean is," he groans not being able to explain himself. "She was telling me that I was nothing, I was still the same man I have always been I couldn't have a stable life." Sharon frowns a furry in her stomach. "So I told her I was with you." He says softly. She doesn't have an issue with Andy's ex-wife but hearing these words makes her feel angry at her, she takes a moment to calm herself before she speaks.

"Andy, I'm flattered. I'm just not following." She says looking straight into his eyes. She gives him the look that frightens him, the one the Captain gave the Lieutenant when she was upset or when he and Provenza had done something mischievous but now it was being used in their personal lives it must mean something serious, he thought to himself.

Andy hesitates. "Well Nicole found out and.."

"Ah, I see now." Sharon stops him pulling her hands away from him and returning to her side of the desk. "She wants to meet the woman who her mother says, changed her father." She opens her desk and pulls out the file she tossed in there, Andy's case. "So I assume your entire family will be there?" Sharon looks at him as he begins to sweat nervously, running his hand behind his neck.

"My son can't make it."

"Right." She puts the folder in her purse not looking at him anymore, it makes Andy more nervous.

"Sharon?" Andy calls her impatiently, she looks up. "I know we haven't even talked about it yet, you know meeting each other families." She remains with her same soft gaze towards him. "Although you already did meet mine." Andy begins to clutter up his own thoughts and finally gets frustrated with himself. "Sorry Sharon, I shouldn't have brought it up. I shouldn't have even asked." He finally concludes.

"Andy." Her voice is soft. "You never asked me anything." She shrugs her shoulders. She wasn't being difficult, she wasn't sure if Andy's hesitation was because he wanted to go alone or because he wanted to ask her, so she didn't want to invite herself.

Andy relaxes a little. "Will you go watch the Nutcracker with me and my daughter?" He asks almost as a teenage boy, which sends flutters through Sharon an assortment of feelings that she hadn't experienced with anyone but Andy.

"And ex-wife." Sharon adds, more teasingly than anything else.

"We don't have to." Andy begins but stops himself, he really did want to mend his relationship with his daughter.

"Oh yes you do." Sharon says out loud, the same thing repeating in Andy's head he smiles thinking that in one way Sharon was his conscience. "And if this is to prove to your ex-wife." Sharon wanted to go, to be supportive of Andy to truly interact with Andy's family, but didn't intend to be used as a trophy be to showcased, that he had scored with the boss, that he could move on.

"This is what I wanted to avoid." He is suddenly completely annoyed at himself, not being to explain how much it would really mean to him, if he could start forming a bond with Nicole and how much it would mean for Sharon to be part of it. "Yes, I'd love to walk into the theatre with you on my arm. So that I can show you off. I'd be crazy not to think that way. But I want Nicole to see that I'm more than her mother says I am. And walking in with you as my partner would show that if I can deserve you I may be a decent man. And hopefully you two could get to know each other." Sharon smiles, but Andy looks at her apologetically.

"Andy you are more than a decent man. I promise you." She stands in front of him. "I will definitely go with you." His eyes still look heavy.

"Thank you." He says giving her a kiss on the cheek. "If you will still consider getting away." He grins, which causes her to smile. "It's not exactly what I had in mind but maybe we can rent a room near the theatre and just spend Sunday out together." He gets a flirty grin.

"What if someone sees us?" She says still smiling.

"We will be extra careful." He kisses her neck, his hands in his pockets, hers on his hips.

"Yeah because going out on the town, alone is being careful." She says sarcastically, he pulls back and looks disappointed.

"I didn't say no." She runs her hand on his face. "Of course I want to spend the day out with you. I agree let's do it."

"Thank you for this. I know I just sprung it on you." He smiles at her pushing a hair behind her ear.

"You're welcome, but you need to stop thanking me." She walks around her desk and he smiles at how comfortable she had become with them talking about the personal life in her office even if everyone was gone. Weeks ago, she would have still been hesitant to be so close and speaking openly about their relationship she gathers her stuff. "Let's go home now." She holds out her hand and he takes it, smiling.

The following afternoon, Rusty leaves the condo with his escort, Provenza had accepted his stay. As much as the team knew about Andy and Sharon, she was only entirely comfortable with Provenza knowing they were going on a getaway even if it supplied extra taunting and rolling of eyes.

Sharon suddenly heard knocking at the door. "Andy can you get the door?" She calls out. There was no response. She comes out frowning looking around and seeing Andy gone. Their luggage was still sitting near the door. She opens the door.

"Wow!" Sharon smiles, watching Andy at the door, with a bouquet of roses.

"Did you forget your keys?" She returns to his greeting.

"No I'm here to pick up my date." He hands her the roses.

"Thank you they are beautiful." She takes them and looks at them, lovingly like if there had been no other roses in her hands before.

"Gorgeous," she looks up at him. "You are absolutely breathtaking." She smiles and moves aside to let him in. He admires her black dress, it was tight across her slim body, but long sleeves and covered her entire chest, up to her neck. The hem laid further up than her usual height, some nude color heels with a red lipstick that he had only seen her wear one other time. Her hair was straighter than the usual curls that flowed through her hair.

"Andy, I don't understand." She says softly, watching him admire her.

He looks up at her from her long legs. Sharon suddenly feels a chill run through, the fact that Andy had ran his hands over her legs and body many times and he still lost his concentration made her feel desired. She never felt that way before Andy. "It's our first date, I wanted to do it right, pick up the gorgeous woman," he takes her hand raising it above her having her twirl. She looks embarrassed but smiles anyway. "At home and drive away with her, like one does on a first date." They keep hold of each other's hands. He keeps admiring her.

"What time are we meeting your family?" She starts moving to the kitchen, he follows her, keeping his eyes on her behind, making a short noise of pleasure that she can hear but only smiles to herself.

"No you see that's not the date." She turns around to face him as she pulls a vase out for the flowers. He looks up at her and she is staring at him entertained by his short attention span. He clears his throat, she shakes her head smiling. "We have dinner reservations." Her smile broadens as she fills the vase with water and puts the flowers in the vase. "I couldn't let such a lovely date wait any longer." He says softly, she sets the flowers on the counter admiring them and turns round to face him, he was extremely close.

"Andy, you didn't," he wraps his arms around her.

"Oh it's soft," she grins as her rubs his hands along her waist, feeling the fabric of her dress.

"Your mind Lieutenant, you get distracted very easily." She touches the point of his nose. He looks into her eyes. It says so much, the way they look at each other expresses everything they are feeling.

"I know I didn't have to take you out but I want to." He settles his hands on her lower back. "And how can't I not get distracted." He leans in a bit then pulls back and frowns. "I'm not too happy about the red lipstick." He says quickly. Sharon looks disappointed.

"It will only take a minute to come off." She says ready to move away.

'No, no." He pulls her to him. "It looks sexy. But all I want to do is kiss you and it will not do." She smiles.

"So it's okay?" She says grinning.

"It's better than okay." He runs his hands through her hips down to her behind, she shakes her head even as she is enjoying it.

"It is soft, but you don't need to travel so far." She pulls his hands back to her back. "And a small kiss won't hurt." He kisses her gently. "Should we go?" She asks as Andy starts kissing her neck. She was beginning to think of other things with his hands traveling so much and his kisses making her tremble.

"Should I change?" He looks from himself to her a bit self-conscience of not being able to keep up with her.

"No, you look handsome." She gives him a kiss. "And you smell delicious." She takes a moment in his neck to smell his cologne that she loved so much, the same cologne that caught her attention at Nicole's wedding, the same smell she missed in her sheets when he was gone, it was a smell she loved.m

"Are we ready?" She nods as she finally pulls away from him. He takes the luggage and they lock up behind them. On their drive Andy keeps eyeing Sharon. Her dress exposing her thigh muscle. "That dress is doing something to me." She turns to him, apologetically and tugs on her dress but it makes little to no change.

"It's too short isn't it?" Her voice higher than her usual hum. "I hadn't even thought about its length when I sit. I thought it would be okay because of the sleeves." She looks at Andy.

"You're sitting in a car, Beautiful." He takes her hand and intertwines his fingers with hers. "And you look fantastic. One thing I love about you is how you always look great because you do it right every single time. Don't start questioning yourself now." He kisses her hand she smiles and leaves the dress alone. She was nervous to meet Nicole as Andy's _girlfriend, what if she doesn't like me?_

They arrive at the restaurant. "Reservation under Andy Flynn."

"Certainly, please follow me Mr. and Mrs. Flynn." Andy smiles at Sharon who turns a little red. "I'm sorry not married are you?" The host says as he sees their reaction.

"I'd be a lucky man if I was." Andy says, placing his hand softly on Sharon's back. The host smiles, looking back at Andy and Sharon.

"The waiter will be with you shortly." He tells them as they take a seat at their table. "Sorry about the mistake." The host directs himself to Sharon this time.

"It's no problem." She says through a soft smile.

"I should have put your name down too." Andy tells her as the host leaves.

"Andy, it's no problem. I don't mind being called Mrs. Flynn." She runs her hand along his knee. He leans in and she doesn't pull away, letting him kiss her lightly. He lingers in front of her, smiling.

"Hello there, good evening." The waiter interrupts them. "My name is Joe." He hands them both menus. "Could I interest you in some wine?" He holds out a small pamphlet.

"No, thank you." Sharon says immediately. Andy grabs her hand from his knee almost reassuring her. She turns around and smiles at him, then back at the waiter. "I'll have a sparkling water."

"Make it two." Andy says quickly. The waiter leaves.

"Sharon you.." Andy begins.

"Before you start, I'd like you to continue with what he interrupted." Andy grins and kisses her lightly again. "I don't need wine right now, I know you're okay with it but I'm incredibly happy without it." She tells him through her sultry voice. "What do you recommend?" She asks pulling out her menu, he can't resist and kisses her cheek, she smiles.

The waiter returns and they place their order. Andy can't take his eyes off of Sharon and she is shining bright through her smiles, he had seen her smile but this was constant it didn't stop, she felt special, _in love and for tonight the world it doesn't matter. _

"You're enjoying yourself?" Andy asks her.

"I can't believe we're out together," Andy smiles putting his hand on her thigh. "Like this in public." She puts her hand along his and kisses him. This was fantastic she could kiss him like this. Yes there was a possibility someone they knew could catch them but her worry tonight was to spend her time with Andy, she had never been one for public display of affection but she felt like Andy and her deserved it. It was too much hiding, they deserved a night to feel free to hold hands and kiss openly and she didn't mind risking it, not tonight.

Their dinner comes and they continue their conversation; work and police escorts, threatening letters, car accidents and all that had been weighing them down was left behind. Hey talk about the holidays, about travels, they share stories making one another laugh. It was just what one another needed, they needed each other. As their dinner is finished they decide to check in at the hotel and leave their bags and the car there.

"Are you sure you want to walk, it's a few blocks?" Andy looks at her shoes and moves up to her legs.

"I walk around in heels all day." She raises his face with her hand. "My eyes are up here Andy." Her voice playful.

"Yes and those too are distracting." They walk silently through the night only needing the feel of each other's hand to sustain a conversation, it wasn't a lack of words but a comfort that even in the intimacy of silence they knew exactly what the other was feeling. As they make it to the theatre, Andy feels Sharon hold him tighter. "Gorgeous." She looks at him. "Thank you for doing this with me." Sharon smiles, he could see the worry in her eyes. "I love you." Her smile broadens as they enter the theatres entrance, he helps her remove her coat and she's about to take it but he lays it across his arm. He offers his hand again and she takes it, they give each other a reassuring gaze.

"Hey Dad." Sharon and Andy both turn away from each other, Sharon steps to Andy's side, releasing his hand but he doesn't let her.

"Hey Sweetheart." He gives her a hug once Nicole reaches them, managing his hold onto Sharon's hand. "And you remember Sharon."

"Of course I remember." Sharon holds out her free hand but Nicole gives her a hug. "I'm happy to see you again. Thank you for coming." Nicole's voice sincere.

"It's my pleasure, thank you for the invitation." Sharon say glancing at Andy quickly. _This wasn't what I expected. _

"Wow, can I tell you how beautiful you are?" Nicole holds Sharon's hand almost as if showcasing her to everyone in the lobby. Sharon blushes.

"Please, you're absolutely breathtaking." She was in fact beautiful and the more Sharon saw her the more she saw Andy in her. "And thank you." Sharon lets go of Nicole's hand softly.

"Dad, maybe if you can let her go." Sharon smiles. Andy's hold on Sharon tighter almost as if they changed roles from before when they entered the building. "And maybe we can go shopping, she has something to teach me." Andy smiles looking at Sharon who genuinely looks happy.

"Anytime." He knew it was honest, he had known her long enough to know when she was answering just to please people.

"Nicole, you've never gone shopping with me." Andy's hair in the back of his neck stand up, it was his ex-wife's voice. Sharon understands as Andy's hand leaves hers and slides behind her back, he needs something to sustain him he knew the comments that were coming.

"Mom, you remember Sharon." Nicole says softly, Sharon could see she was also nervous like Andy, for some reason she felt easy.

"Hello Andy." The woman looks at both of them, almost as if examining them. Then looks only at Sharon. "Of course the woman who supposed to have changed Andy." She doesn't extend her hand and Sharon doesn't either. Andy's hand on her waist pulling her close to him, like protecting her.

"Mom, please." Nicole looks embarrassed, Sharon feels the urge to hold her, but knows it'll just make things worse.

"Well I'm just saying, if he hasn't changed in all these year don't know what few months will do. Although Sharon, I am impressed he did choose someone classy for a change. You know his usual type?" Andy is about to say something but Nicole stops her first.

"Mom, that's enough. You promised." Her mother just looks Sharon and Andy up and down almost as if planning something sinister.

"Nicole its fine." Sharon holds out her hand to halt Andy. "Andy has been the same man since I met him years ago through work. More mature, yes I suppose but I'd be taking too much credit for saying I've helped him become the man he is. I assure you, I had nothing to do with that, he did it all on his own ." Nicole smiles and Sharon looks at Andy.

"Oh I see my husband," Nicole says quickly. "I love saying that. I'll be right back." Sharon smiles at her as she rushes away.

"Hmm, smarter than the blondes too." Andy's ex-wife says. "She knows how to defend herself." Andy steps forward, Sharon holds a hand to his chest her husband appears behind her and frowns as he looks at Sharon and Andy almost as if confused as to what a woman like Sharon was doing with Andy.

"I think talking about exes is a little unnecessary, I'm sure your husband doesn't want to hear about Andy all day." The man giggles, putting his hand up to his mouth. Andy's ex-wife grates her teeth together, glaring at her husband.

"Sharon you met Jeff, but you didn't meet the boys." Sharon smiles as Nicole interrupts them.

"Hello there." Sharon squats bending her knees, they all look at each other shocked. "You two boys have to be the most handsome men in the room." Sharon tugs at their suit jackets a little, smiling at them.

"Thank you." The oldest responds.

"Can I tell you a secret?" The boys nod, Sharon moves her pointing finger calling them forward. They do. "There is a very nice man here that hands out candy. Want to try and find him? The boys nod. Sharon looks up at Nicole and her husband. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Jeff answers quickly, grinning.

"Ready Boys, you'll have to hold my hands it gets a little crazy in here." She holds out both hands and one hangs to each one.

"Sweetheart I'll be back in a few." Andy tells Nicole.

"You can stay." Sharon says softly to him, smiling at him.

"You sure." He asks.

"This is about you and your daughter." He kisses her temple, Sharon smiles and moves away with the kids.

"She really knows how to win them over." His ex-wife spits out.

"I don't think that was the idea honey." Her husband says, his eye trailing after Sharon. Andy's anger rising.

"Oh now you're defending her." She spits back.

"Stop, she doesn't need defending but lord you have to stop." Andy says infuriated. "She's not offending you and is here to meet all of you, not to try and win anyone over." They look at Andy cautiously, Andy looks at Nicole worried she looks at him worried too but he can't stop and he turns back to his ex-wife. "Plus instead of attacking Sharon you may want to watch where your husband's eyes are drifting to," her eyes widen in anger turning to her husband who has gone red. He's about to move after Sharon, but Nicole puts a hand on his shoulder.

"She's lovely Dad." Nicole says, moving to hold one of Andy's hands. "Come and get a drink with me?"

"Yes of course." He bends his arm for her and she takes it smiling. "Sorry about that." He tells her daughter as they walk away.

"You were right to defend her." She says softly. "But please ignore Mom and stay." A guilt runs through him, Nicole knew too well that all the last fights of his marriage till now he would just walk out, not wanting to deal with them anymore. He realized now that he had left his children behind too. He grabs her chin and makes her look at him.

"I'm not going anywhere, not anymore." Nicole smiles and gives him a gentle kiss on the cheek. She hadn't done this in years, tears form in his eyes as they make it to the bar.

It was emotional for both of them, it was only a few words crossed but those few words had been all the other needed to hear from one another. It was the start of something special.

Sharon returns with the boys, showing their dad the candy. "May I ask how you found the candy?"

"Yes, I want to hear this too." Andy comes back, putting his hand behind Sharon and handing her a drink.

"Well my daughter tours in ballet, I came here several times there is a door man that has candies for the children. And I saw him handing them out many times before." They all look at her intrigued, she turns to Andy and thanks him for the drink they are both grinning. His ex-wife makes a huffing noise and walks away her husband after her. Sharon looks apologetically at Nicole.

They announce the show is about to start and they move ahead. Andy stops Sharon. "I'm sorry about.." Sharon shakes her head putting a hand on his cheek.

"Don't say it, I was expecting it. Let's get our seats." He nods with a weak smile. Andy offers his arm and she takes it. They take their seats and Andy can see Sharon's excitement. He runs his hand along her knee she turns to him quickly and smiles. He was enjoying it too, more so because he could see the good time Sharon and Nicole were having. As intermission comes, Sharon makes a quick move to the bathroom and as she stands in front of the mirror giving herself a quick touch up Nicole approaches her.

"Sharon, thank you for coming with Dad." She watches Sharon, through the mirror.

"It is really my pleasure." Sharon turns to face her.

"You have a daughter, you mentioned her earlier. Any more children?" Sharon can see she was genuinely intrigued and smiles.

"Yes two more, boys." Nicole smiles.

"I never thought I'd ever be a stepmother but Jeff won me over and then his boys did too. Now it would break my heart to lose either three of them." Sharon understands her comment it's a way to make a connection with her, they were both mothers to two boys. Sharon considers the idea of commenting how she too has a boy she took into her home and can't imagine letting go of, but decides not to. _Not today, maybe in the future. _

"You're made out to be a mother." She says instead, Nicole squints at her trying to understand her. Sharon closes her lipstick and puts it into her handbag. She turns back to Nicole and sees a confusion in her eyes. "Mom's don't worry about getting their hearts broken they simply love unconditionally." Nicole smiles, a soft smile showing all the emotion she is feeling. "It's a beautiful thing." Sharon says simply.

"I can see why my father fell in love with you." Sharon feels a little taken aback by the comment. "At first it came across as your beauty, than intelligence, your position at work," Sharon feels uncomfortable but Nicole smiles at her, "but now I see that all of that must be added to your honesty and kindness." Sharon blushes. She has been doing that a lot today she thinks to herself.

"Thank you, but Nicole you and your father have all of that too." Sharon adds truthfully but also wanting to take the attention off herself.

You know I'm sorry about mom." Nicole tells her as they make their way back to their seats.

"No, don't ever apologize for anyone." Sharon lays a hand on Nicole's shoulder but moves it quickly. _She's not your daughter Sharon. _ "And she didn't say anything wrong." Sharon says quickly.

"Can we really go shopping?" Nicole asks excitedly.

"Yes of course." Sharon smiles, thinking of her daughter again and how long it had been since the two of them went shopping. She pulls her phone out of the handbag. "Here what's your number?" Nicole gives it to her Sharon dials it and Nicole's phone rings. Nicole smiles. "Just call me when you have a chance." Nicole nods, Sharon grabs her hand Nicole looks at her. "Whenever you need anything." They were a few steps from their seats.

"Thank you, it means a lot." Nicole says sincerely. Sharon didn't understand why she suddenly felt so much attachment to Nicole. _She's Andy's daughter. Yes. She reminds me of my daughter. Yes that too. I haven't seen my daughter in a long time. Of course, but that's not all. She has a similar past to her too? Possibly. She reminds me of me. That's it. _They take their seats.

"I thought you had run off on me." Andy turns to her grabbing her hand quickly almost as if the past few minutes had been an eternity.

As the show comes to a close they say brief goodbyes. Nicole's stepfather leaning into a hug for Sharon she accepts but Andy frowns and watches how he won't take his eyes off of Sharon. The boys say a farewell too, Nicole whispers a thank you to Sharon and I love you to Andy.

"So now that I have you all to myself." Andy wraps his hands around Sharon, he holds her tight. He kisses her, then her neck, she is filled with excitement she simply couldn't get enough of him.

"Andy your ex-wife is walking up, behind you." Sharon lets out softly in his ear.

"Andy." He rolls his eyes at her voice and kisses her one last time, Sharon smiles.

"Yes?" He turns around still leaving one arm around Sharon.

"I look forward to meeting the new lady, next week." The woman says through a loud stare and heavy grin, Sharon holds Andy back from moving after her.

"Stop, its fine." He turns to her and she can see the apology running through his eyes, the anger in her rises. _That woman. _Sharon pulls him back to her as she glances behind Andy again towards his ex and she turns around looking disappointed. She gathers with the rest ahead a fury runs through Sharon, she wanted him to cause a scene so his daughter would be disappointed. _Oh that awful woman_. She looks at Andy tenderly, "I plan to be here for a very long time." She smiles, he does to. "So it doesn't matter what she says."

"She just." Andy says through gritted teeth.

"My love." Sharon runs her finger over the lines forming on his forehead from frowning, he lets them go softly. "She's jealous." Sharon looks into his eyes again.

"What?" Andy looks shocked, confused. "No she isn't." He knew she hated him, there was no way she was jealous.

"I'm not sure the reasoning because it seems that she hates you," Andy gives her a small grin, "but there is also jealousy in her words and behavior." Sharon smiles at him as he tries pulling her closer but she's already along his body. "I think that's all I can move." She understood his behavior, she always felt like she needed him in her skin to be part of her that being body to body was sometimes just not enough.

"But it's not enough." She grins, kissing him. "Sharon, I promised you a good night." He says caressing the small of her back.

"And it was wonderful, I loved every second of it." She kisses him, letting herself enjoy him, being so close to him, the smell of him filling her up with smiles, standing outside in the cool air, where everyone could see them but no one cared. "Can we find a coffee shop?" She wasn't ready to hide between walls again.

"Anything you'd like." He says stepping away and holding her hand.

"Thank you for always being by my side." She says softly as they begin walking, he frowns and she can see it. "I was worried you'd leave me behind tonight, with so much going on." Sharon says a little embarrassed.

"Sharon, I never want to leave your side. I'm worried that you don't believe me when I tell you these things. I love you." She leans into him as they walk, giving him a long kiss before pulling away.

"I believe you." She wipes his lips, the red lipstick leaving traces.

They enter a coffee shop, it is small, with not many people coming through. There are sofas and couches as chairs, they take to one in a corner. Andy's hand immediately going behind her waist. He was taking advantage of being out in public together. They place their order and it comes quickly, Sharon takes a sip and sighs. She turns to Andy who is watching her so softly.

"Andy? You're staring." She smiles. _Oh how I love this man. _She didn't mind it especially not tonight but sometimes she wondered if he even realized that he was.

"You're beautiful." He says easily as if that was the explanation to everything. He cups her cheek and brings her to him, kissing her intimately in public made him feel like the luckiest man in the world. A thrill he had never felt before surged through him. She doesn't pull away, she smiles into the kissing. She can hear her heart beating loudly, he can feel it. She was excited to feel all these sensations out in public. He lays a hand on her chest, were he can feel her chest beating, she giggles but he doesn't stop kissing her, Sharon takes his hand into hers and brings it down to her leg, He pulls away only slightly meeting her green eyes and both of them grinning, he runs his and up and down her leg, her grin broadens.

"Dad, Sharon." They pull away completely, both of them embarrassed.

"Nicole." Sharon lets out. "Take a seat please." She stands up gesturing to where she sat before Andy stands too.

"Jeff is getting us coffee, mom offered to watch the boys which she never does." Nicole tries explaining herself, embarrassed that she ruined their moment. "Dad you have lipstick." Sharon turns to him and giggles. She helps him clean it off. Nicole watches their interaction, she had never seen her father this happy, this in love before. They return their attention to her. "Nicole please sit, I'm going to get some chairs." Sharon tells her.

"No, I don't want to interrupt." Nicole says apologetically, but Sharon can see she wants to sit.

"Nicole, I promise you're not interrupting. Unless we may interrupt you." Sharon smiles.

"No." Nicole says shaking her head looking at her husband, making the orders.

"Then please." Sharon gestures to the table, Nicole looks at Andy who is looking hopeful. She nods.

"I'll get the chairs," Andy says quickly, Sharon smiles. He returns to Nicole and Sharon in deep conversation. Sharon takes her seat again, Nicole takes a chair still not breaking conversation.

"So I guess we got bumped." Jeff returns and whispers to Andy.

"I mean I can't blame them on my behalf. Sharon and Nicole are both better dates than I ever will be." Andy says playfully, Jeff nods in agreement and watches the two talk.

"She's happy you came, she had been talking about the ballet for weeks and when you finally called her last night she was thrilled. She forgot about the play and said she was excited to have you come out." Andy looks at his daughter, he had missed so much of her past. He had let too much pass by.

"Yeah I haven't been the greatest father, hopefully I can do better." Andy's voice full of guilt.

"You were the extent of the father you could be and Nicole is happy for that." Andy turns to Jeff who is nodding. "She wasn't always but now that she has the boys she understands. A parent that loves their child does what they can. And she knows you love her and always did." Andy looks at Nicole laugh with Sharon. He was hopeful these words were the truth.

Andy feels overwhelmed, he had never expected to have this conversation and especially not with his son in law. "Thank you." It's the only thing Andy can say. And Jeff understands and lets Andy take his moment.

"Jeff, Sharon says she could help us with our room in Las Vegas." Andy grins after a few minutes of being silent. "We booked rooms but something went wrong and.." Nicole tries explaining to Andy quickly. He knew that Nicole and Jeff had decided to spend the week before Christmas in Vegas, only to be back for Christmas.

Sharon picks up her phone. "Jason. It's Sharon."

"Sister, I'm going to pass you to Cecile. I'm on a conference call."

"Hey Sister, tell me you're in Vegas for a scandalous getaway wedding and need my help." Cecile's joyful voice ringing through.

Sharon laughs. "No Cecile."

"What a bummer, is Andrew nearby?" Sharon looks at Andy, who is smiling at her.

"He is. He is sitting right next to me." Andy's smile broadens, Nicole and her husband look intrigued.

"Please let me talk to him." Cecile begs from the other side, Sharon closes her eyes.

She opens them and holds it out to Andy. "Here she wants to talk to you and if I don't pass her over."

"She'll never stop asking, I got it." Andy says quickly taking the phone. "Cecile. How are you and the kids?"

"They are sleeping." She answers quickly like of no importance at the moment. "Andrew, I was telling Sharon you two should really come down here. Jason left me in charge of the new chapels in his hotels and they are coming out beautifully." She exclaims through a higher pitch than usual.

"Chapels?" Andy says laughing a little looking at Sharon.

"Of for heaven's sake," Sharon takes the phone away. Andy laughs louder, Nicole and Jeff smile obviously confused but entertained by them.

"Cecile a normal greeting is hello how are you? Cecile laughs, Andy does too. Sharon looks at Andy hopelessly, he calms his laughter realizing she's uncomfortable.

"You didn't even let him respond." She looks over to Andy. "What if he would have said yes, would you have said yes too?" She looks at Nicole and her husband who are smiling at her. "Sister." Cecile calls through the silence.

"Cecile I have a favor to ask you?" Sharon says quickly.

"Go, wedding dress shopping?" Sharon goes red, she knew Cecile and she didn't expect anything less through a conversation with her but with Nicole there it just made it awkward for her.

"Cecile." She stands up and moves away from the table, Andy's eyes follow her and Sharon turns back to him once she's in the distance and looks at Andy who's watching her carefully.

Cecile worries because of the silence. "Alright I'm serious now, tell me." She says defeated.

"I need a room for Christmas weekend and no it's not for me it's for Andy's daughter." Sharon explains quickly before Cecile make assumptions.

"Well you know the suite you had is always vacant so it's all theirs." Cecile says quickly. "You met her? Is she as perfect as her dad?" She was gushing over Andy, Sharon looks at the table where Nicole and her husband are laughing.

"She really is." It was incredible to see Andy this happy.

"Give me the dates, through a message and I will make sure we block them off of the calendar."

"Thanks Cecile, and I promise if dress shopping does ever happen I will call you." Cecile squeals.

"Oh can I please talk to Andrew?" She continues through her squealing.

"No. You cannot." She says playfully. She returns to the table and they go silent all of them smiling. "You two have a room." Nicole's eyes light up. She turns to Andy. "It will be the same room you and I." Sharon stops and blushes. Andy runs his hand along her back. "Did that just make it unappealing?" She had just said out loud that they had slept in that room together.

"No, of course not." Nicole says honestly.

"What was this about a chapel?" Jeff asks intrigued.

"Yes, you didn't let me finish with her." Andy smiles, Sharon suddenly gets nervous.

"She adores Andy because strangely enough they are very alike." She tries changing the topic but not completely.

"We are alike?" Andy says laughing, he always thought of Cecile as a little crazy Sharon knew this and smiles at him.

"Yes very much." She adds.

"Are you two getting married?" Sharon clears her throat as Jeff lets out quickly.

"Jeff!" Nicole darts her husband a look. Sharon shifts uncomfortably, Andy holds her hand.

"Sharon, Dad told me you're in the middle of a divorce." Nicole brings everything back to the present, which Sharon is a bit happy to be brought back to reality for a moment.

"Yes, I am. That doesn't bother you?" Sharon grips Andy's hand tight. He feels bad for having her go through this, he's about to stop it.

"No, I'm no one to judge." Nicole says politely. "And my Dad looks happy and is very changed." Nicole smiles at Andy, Sharon looks at Andy too. _He's always been the same man. _

"I have nothing." Andy runs his hand along her knee.

"Stop saying that." He says softly, Sharon looks at him confused. He looks at Nicole and Jeff. "She has helped me make many changes in my life and all for the better." Sharon smiles ready to fight him but stays quiet.

They drink their coffee and Andy has his tea, they continue a friendly conversation. They talk about getting used to marriage, Sharon and Andy use the advice of their relationship more than of their own marriages. They talk about children and homes.

"Sharon, we are going celebrate the New Year at our new home, will you join us?" Nicole asks as they are getting ready to say goodbye.

"Well that all depends on your Dad." Sharon looks at Andy.

"I heard an invitation for you." Andy says playfully.

"Dad come on." Nicole says as Sharon lightly slaps his arm. They both laugh, and Andy grins. This is what he wanted for Sharon and Nicole to get along.

"I'm not sure of the plans." Andy begins looking at Sharon, not wanting to agree to something before discussing it with Sharon.

"We will be there." Sharon helps him through his stumble.

"Thank you, Sharon. And I will call you about getting together for shopping and the hotel." Nicole says as she stands, coming over to her and examining her dress.

"You can borrow it any day." Sharon says smiling giving her a hug. "And yes, just send me dates." She tells her as she pulls away.

"You're kidding me, I don't have those legs." Sharon laughs as Jeff helps Nicole into her coat.

Jeff's arms go around Nicole. "Honey you have wonderful legs." He kisses her cheek. "Sorry Andy." He suddenly blushes. Andy is happy to see his daughter happy and doesn't mind it.

"No problem." He says smiling. Nicole and her husband leave the coffee shop and Sharon turns to Andy.

"Sharon, why did you snatch the phone away?" He asks her quickly.

"Sorry, I was rude in front of your daughter." She stops her hands from reaching his waist.

"No, you weren't." He grabs her hands and has her sit down again. "It was the topic of conversation that bothered you?" He looks at her green eyes, that looked nervous but happy.

"Well Andy we've never really talked about it and yet Cecile is planning a wedding for us while I'm still married." She scoots closer to Andy crossing her legs, waiting for him to understand.

"Sharon," he grabs her behind her neck. "Let's talk about it." They had both said they would marry each other but that was the extent. This was much more real, they were talking about a future of marriage or possibly of no marriage. Maybe a decision of just living with each other for the rest of their lives.

"Okay, but oh it's so tempting." She grabs his shoulder and kisses him. She didn't want to avoid the topic, she was actually happy that they were comfortable enough to talk about it, _but his lips and his hand. _

His other hand travels along her leg. Under her dress running up and down her thigh. She makes a soft noise that only he could feel. "I love doing this in public," he says in a whisper along her neck, she grins. "But how about we go back to the hotel?" A sensation runs through her entire body. _Yes, please!_

She pulls away and looks into his eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too Beautiful," his hand still moving up and down her thigh. He didn't mind running his hand up completely and moving to the restroom but he knew Sharon would be against it.

"And I love your daughter." He smiles.

"I think it's mutual." He says a glow radiating from him.

"Let's go." She says quickly, his touch doing too much to her, he nods. They walk together hand in hand. "I think it's going to rain." She looks up to the dark sky feeling a sprinkle landing on her cheek.

"No, it can't," Andy's voice a little anxious, "should we get a taxi?" He looks at her still looking up holding out her free hand.

"I love the rain." She says through a hum.

"In that dress and shoes?" He smiles at her she looks at him, then at herself.

She laughs. "We better hurry." A few blocks later and it starts raining. Sharon holds out her hand again and laughs. "I guess we are getting wet." She turns to Andy and he's frowning.

"My shoes." She laughs louder looking down at his shoes. He looks at her and grins. He was complaining about his wardrobe rather than her.

"I really do love you." She stops from walking and wraps herself around him. The rain gets heavier, she looks up and smiles. She loved the smell and feel of it. They rush together only a block or two away from the hotel. She cannot contain her laughter with Andy's grumbles of his clothes getting wet. This whole evening had turned out to be a first date she'd never forget.

* * *

_Note: Thank you all for the patience and reviews. I have been out for a bit because as I've mentioned before I do some traveling and this is my last week before I go back home after six months away from home. I am trying o indulge into every minute that I can, also the holiday parties and shopping have me busy and well again my personal life. Please bear with me I'm not finished here, I love writing for these two._


	18. Let Me Let Go

_I hope everyone enjoyed Monday's episode! This chapter carries with it a song suggested by **Inlovewithlife87** it took me awhile, I listened to the song as asked and decided to work it in. I hope I did it justice. Oh and __**this Chapter is rated M**__! Enjoy!_

* * *

They rush into the hotel room soaking wet. Sharon laughs as Andy grumbles again about his shoes being destroyed. She can't contain her giggles, Andy roughly removes his shoes grumpily making her laugh harder. He looks over at her frowning but it disappears immediately, he smiles as she tries to stop herself. She removes her coat and sets it down.

"I'm sorry Andy but we do have the most expensive wardrobes, but don't own an umbrella." Andy grins. He walks closer to her and wraps his hands around her. She smiles letting her hands run through his wet hair. "I'm freezing." She says shaking in his arms.

"Let me help you get undressed." He kisses her cheek lightly, she closes her eyes smiling as he unzips her dress. His kisses on her neck.

"Andy, I really would love you to undress me but I'm freezing." He pulls away frowning. She kisses him tenderly. "I won't stop you once we are warm in bed." He nods still frowning, letting her move to the bathroom. She undresses quickly and wraps herself in a robe, and blow dries her hair, when she comes back Andy is in his pajamas, getting into the bed. "You're dressed." She says frowning. Andy turns to look at her quickly as he slips under the covers.

"I was cold too, I didn't get the luxury of a blow-dryer." He says playfully, grinning.

"Hmm." She says turning back to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" He exclaims.

"Putting some close on." He gets out of the bed quickly and wraps his arms around her, she laughs as he lifts her, her back towards him she bends her knees he tosses her lightly on the bed. Sharon grabs tight of the robe in front of her, laughing as he climbs onto the bed, she scoots back, reaching the head-board.

"It seems as though you are trapped." He teases her.

"Yes it seems so," She says grinning. He reaches her and gives her a gentle kiss and pulls her legs towards him, she's smiling, her tongue between her teeth.

"You look so sexy when you do that." He pulls her down so she's lying flat and he kisses her mouth. They deepen their kisses. He's on his knees in between her legs, folded beside him.

"I'm still really cold." She says almost laughing. He smiles and groans in her ear, she grins. They separate. Moving under the blankets, Andy slips out of his bottoms and goes beneath the blankets, Sharon disposes of her robe and they find their bodies underneath the blankets.

"Body heat." He grabs her and wraps his arms around her. He notices she wasn't exaggerating she is extremely cold. He rubs his hands up and down her body, trying to warm her up. Sharon smiles, sometimes she wondered how she had come across someone who was so special to her.

"We can cause more body heat if we continue what we were doing," she says into his chest.

He grins. "Is that right?" He teases her.

"Only if you want to." He slips her over and rolls her on her back. "I guess that's a yes." She smiles as he begins to kiss her, leaving her breathless as he travels to her neck. "Oh Andy." She pulls his head up, he smiles. "Can we? I can't be teased." He kisses her softly. They hadn't had sex since the day after Thanksgiving and she was desperate, but didn't want to push him to injure himself.

"I was cleared since this morning." He says kissing her breastbone.

"Why did we wait all day?" She lets out as he bites softly at her nipple. A soft moan comes out, she bites her bottom lip.

"I wanted to wait." He moves to her other breast. "So I could have you like this." He grabs hold of her hands and intertwines his fingers with hers, pushing down on them at her side as he moves to her waist nibbling at her. "And take my time." Sharon lets out a moan Andy grins onto her hip bone. He takes a bite, she wiggles from the pain and the pleasure. He can feel the heat coming from her, he gently kisses her along her inner thigh, still holding her hands down. She just needs him to touch her, she's desperate. He let's go of her hands and moves up and kisses her, she devours him pulling him on his neck with her hands, he pulls away tugging at her bottom lip. Andy opens her legs putting them over his shoulder. Every nerve in her feeling pleasure. He goes down grinning as he stops at her entrance.

"Andy, Please!" She says through her panting, his own erection twitching at her words.

His hands grab her breast and down her waist, Sharon lets out a moan. He licks her entrance, her moan turning into small whimpers.

"Andy, please." Her voice with no control. She had gotten over the feeling of being weak when she begged. She knew now that it turned him on and it got her everything she needed. Yes, there were times when she was dominant but today it would be slow and painful. _Oh, but so blissful. _His tongue teases her one more time. _Oh, so very blissful._

Several minutes later Sharon is lying flat on her back covered with a sheet her head at the foot of the bed Andy is lying on his back too, but his head at the headboard.

Sharon's hand is on her chest, breathing heavily. "Dear God, Andy!"

"Yeah!" He lets out through jagged breaths. "I thought it was already great."

"Great? It's fantastic, but that, that was amazing." He laughs.

"You still cold?" Now she laughs. She was sweating only the draft of the room cooling her down.

"My God that was amazing." She exclaims again. He grins.

"Beautiful, have you always been so great in bed?" Sharon laughs, he sits up moving under the sheets and trails kisses from her legs to her hip. Stopping there, he sees the bruise that's forming from his bite. He kisses it. "I'm sorry." She runs a hand through his hair as he kisses it and licks it gently. "Andy?" She says weakly. He comes up kissing her breast and then her neck and lips. He smiles at her as he lies beside her. She curls up beside him resting on his chest, her leg going up and down one of his, her fingertips caressing his hip, his caressing her hip too where he just laid kisses moments ago. "I will be more careful next time." He says softly.

"It doesn't hurt. And you are always careful." She kisses his chest. "Don't stop doing what you do." He smiles kissing her head.

"You didn't answer my question." She opens her eyes and swallows deep in her throat, her leg stops moving and she lays it beside him. Her hand stops caressing him too. He feels her tension and pulls her tight. "Sorry Beautiful, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." He kisses her in her hair.

"No, it's just a little embarrassing, I don't know." Andy frowns, sex had never been a hard topic for him and Sharon. They stay silent for a few minutes. "Jack was the only other man in my life." She stops and moves closer to him her leg wrapping in between his. "You sure you want to talk about this?"

"I'm sure." He wanted to know her hesitation.

"Well it wasn't ever like," she hesitates. "Oh god I've forgotten how to speak." She buries her face into Andy.

Andy smiles. "You don't have to talk about it Beautiful." He runs his fingertips along her hip. She remains silent not saying a word, he begins to close his eyes not expecting her to say anything else.

It was strange to be having this conversation with him. She had only ever been with Andy and Jack and realizing how comfortable Andy was discussing this while they laid together having just made love made her realize how much she had missed at her husband's side.

"It was basic." She says after a few minutes he doesn't move only listens. "I found myself planning my shopping lists when I was with him." Andy laughs a little, she smiles.

"I hope you're not doing that with me because then I'm not doing my job." He says softly into her hair.

"No, of course not. Maybe my to-do list for that day." She teases.

"Ouch." He says jokingly. She kisses his chest lightly.

"We were together, when he initiated it. And like I said it was basic." She ends.

"Beautiful, you initiate it with me." He was confused, this wasn't the Sharon he knew. Him and Sharon weren't afraid to initiate sex or ask for what they needed. They weren't afraid to try new things and they had talked about fantasizes before.

"No, please don't compare yourself to Jack." She pushes herself up, he turns to face her and they look at each other. "I can't even form words when I'm with you. It's amazing." He smiles swiping her hair behind her ear. "You take care of me and not only physically but emotionally too. To prove the difference is that you're holding me while we talk about him. At the end of the day I can't wait to talk to you, to hold you. The desire to have you near me is so much bigger than that of remaining the Captain. I initiate things with you because you make it so incredible hard not to want to be in your arms." He runs a finger through her nose and she scrunches it, he smiles and kisses it.

"Sharon I promise I didn't ask that question so I could fish for these compliments."

She smiles. "I know. And to answer your question, I don't know if I was good. We never talked about it. Our sexual preferences and fantasies well I guess we didn't have any with each other." They look into each other's eyes they both smile.

"Dear God, did he miss out." Sharon moves closer to him.

"Andy I love you." She runs her hand through his hair.

"I love you too Beautiful." He lies on his side she does too they meet bodies wrapping themselves into one another. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything." She says nibbling in his neck.

"Oh that just leaves me with so many options." She grins continuing to enjoy his smell. "No, seriously," she stops, "If I ever reach the point where I am not pleasing you sexually or emotionally, you'll tell me?" She frowns pulling away from his neck, she can see the seriousness in his eyes.

"That won't happen." She says giving him a gentle kiss.

"But if it does, I'd like to work on that for you." Sharon pushes herself out to look at him better, he keeps an arm around her. _He's serious. _

"Andy, my love you are already the most wonderful man, you are perfect. That will never happen." She runs a hand over his face.

"Perfect?" Now he pulls away to look at her.

"In my eyes you are perfect. I love everything about you." She answers his questioning look.

"No to do list in your head?" He asks playfully, Sharon smiles.

"None." She grins. There was a part of her sometimes that wondered if she had lived in a dream, it all seemed so unreal she was in love with a man that did everything to make her feel safe and perfect. Everyone had always told her he was just a guy who liked to be accompanied by the hot young girls she had seen it herself, even. Now he lay in bed with her, holding her making sure she felt special. _Why do I deserve him?_

"Andy I'm going to go dress shopping tomorrow, before we leave for this Winter Ball we have to go to." The team had bought a table for a charity for kids who come from low income homes to have food on their table for Christmas. Now they all needed to go to fill up the table and none of them were too excited.

"What time are we getting up?" Sharon frowns at him. "What?" He looks at her worried.

"Did you hear what I said?" She asks smiling running her hand through his hair.

"Yeah, dress shopping." He says confused. "I'm not invited?" Now he frowns.

"My love of course you are." Sharon giggles a little making Andy frown even more. "I just never thought you'd want to go shopping with me." She's smiling.

"Sharon I can hang back." He says quickly, he felt bad for inviting himself.

"No, no I want you to come. I just didn't want to force you to say yes. It's a lot of sitting around watching me try on clothes." His frowns softens.

"That sounds perfect to me." He closes his eyes as she continues to run her hands through his hair, she smiles. _Oh he's absolutely perfect. _She watches him silently for a few minutes, just enjoying being in his company.

"You know you really are the perfect man." He smiles opening his eyes. "I don't know of any man who likes to go dress shopping." She looks at him carefully, he feels something more from her gaze this time, but he doesn't quite understand it. More love, maybe.

"Well they don't have you as a model." He runs his hands up and down her bare back.

"So you'll go with me?" He closes his eyes and shakes his head. "Please. I'd like your opinion." He doesn't answer her. Then she whispers into his ear. "I need new lingerie too." She pulls away and his eyes are open she smiles. He kisses her. "I'll take that as a yes." He only mumbles something. "So since Nicole is having a second honeymoon for Christmas. It means no Christmas dinner." Sharon says softly. He opens his eyes again.

"Yeah. I guess not. I hadn't thought about it." His voice soft.

"Would you like to go skiing with Rusty and me?" She asks him.

"Your kids and family will be there." Andy adds quickly, Sharon goes silent. She was afraid of asking him directly what she really wanted and assumed he would understand if she asked this way a disappointment enters her but she tries not to let Andy see it.

"Yes, you're right maybe I can come down, Christmas day so you won't be alone." She says softly.

"Don't worry about me, I'll hang out with Louie." His voice a little playful, she leans in and gives him a gentle kiss.

"I'm going to take a shower." She moves away too quick for him to hold her.

"Sharon it's three in the morning." He looks at her confused.

"Can you order something light to eat?" She scoots out of bed, taking the sheet with her.

"Sure." He says not understanding her behavior.

He places an order and hears the water turn on and suddenly comes to a realization. "You're an idiot Andy." He was usually good at catching her insinuations, he wasn't sure why he missed it this time. Out of hunger, sleepiness, bliss of such a great night, or was she learning to hide his feelings from him too. He walks to the bathroom and stands at the glass door of the shower.

"There's a lot of room in here." She says playfully. He doesn't move, she frowns. "I can contain myself." She says a little more seriously.

He opens the door and moves in. "Sharon you know you should just tell me." He looks at her a little frustrated.

"I'm confused." She frowns.

"I'd love to meet your kids." He says quickly.

She lets out a heavy sigh. "Andy you don't have to, if you're not ready." This is all she needed him to say, but she was worried to force him too much.

He grabs the sponge from her hands and wraps his hands around her. He starts washing her back. "I do. And as much as I am terrible at skiing I can't wait to spend Christmas with you and your family." He looks at the expression in her eyes change.

"Oh this may be a problem." He stops moving the sponge but still holding her as the water runs through them. "You can't ski?" She says running her hands up his back.

"No, I'm terrible." His voice sincere but no shame whatsoever.

"You'll hang out with Rusty on the kiddy slopes." Andy smiles as she bites his earlobe and kisses right below his ear causing a sudden thrill in his body, her hands and his still running along each other's bodies.

"Or we can cook." He says closing his eyes at the pleasure coming from the things she was doing with her mouth and hands.

She makes a noise of satisfaction and Andy runs his hands to her bottom with the sponge. "Even better." Andy smiles knowing it is more of response to his hands rather than to his comment.

"Can I finish bathing you?" He asks as she pulls away and gives him a kiss.

"That's what you're doing." She takes the sponge from him. "I thought this was foreplay." She teases.

"I never said it wasn't." Andy adds, Sharon grins returning the favor and washing him.

There is a knock at the door they both groan. "Why did I get hungry now?" She lets out, Andy laughs.

"I'll get it." He rinses off quickly and steps out. Sharon finishes taking a proper shower before she gets out. She comes out with Andy setting the small table in their room, she leans against the door frame watching and listening to him hum around the table. She is drying her hair with the towel and smiles. _He is truly happy._ She could see it in how much he smiled, he had done that more and more.

"You know that song." Her hand drops from drying her hair and he looks up at her.

"I didn't see you there." He returns to setting up the table. "It was the one you hummed to Rusty." He continues. She smiles and nods even if he can't see her. She hands the towel and walks over to him.

"You know where it comes from?"

"No." He says quickly. He stops moving but doesn't look at her when she starts singing. He had never heard her do this.

"_I thought it was over, baby_

_We said our goodbyes_

_But I can't go a day without your face_

_Going through my mind."_

Andy finally looks at her, she is watching him. He expects her to stop but she continues.

"_In fact, not a single minute_

_Passes without you in it_

_Your voice, your touch, memories of your love_

_Are with me all of the time."_

Andy walks over to her and reaches her. Wrapping his arms around her, she runs her hands through his hair a sudden sadness filling her as she continues singing.

_"Let me let go, baby_

_Let me let go_

_If this is for the best_

_Why are you still in my heart?_

_Are you still in my soul?_

_Let me let go."_

"You're crying." He wipes a single tear.

"I've been humming it for several years now, I've never sang it out loud to anyone." He runs his hands up her back, running a comfort through her.

"It makes you sad." He adds, trying to understand why.

"It just reminds me of so much. It was a song that helped me get out of a lot. And you picked it up with just hearing a few times. You made it not so sad." Andy smiles weakly. "Singing it in my head and humming it was comfort for years. But today."

"Beautiful. We won't separate anymore." He finally understood her sadness.

"That's the point even if we did, I would never be able stop loving you. You'd continue being a part of me." She sticks her nose into his neck, almost as if trying to gather him up completely.

"Sharon I feel the same way, you know that right?" She didn't move, so much going through her mind.

"It just worries me sometimes, everything that gets in our way." She starts thinking about the new evidence Sanchez had found in his case.

"No, no." Andy pulls her away. "Sharon I want to be with you forever. You understand that right?" He was afraid she was slipping away again.

"I do too Andy." _Yes, forever. _That's all she wanted.

"We can let Cecile plan an outrageous wedding." Andy says playfully trying to get her to smile and a grin rushes through him when Sharon laughs.

As it subsides she says, "no, no wedding." Andy frowns a disappointment showing in his hold and expression. He never expected wanting to marry anyone ever again, but that's all he thought of now. Being Sharon's husband and nothing separating them. "What I mean is, if this divorce happens." She begins.

"It will." Andy stops her. "He hasn't answered any of the lawyer's letters or calls but he will." _No I can't tell him what's going on now. _

Sanchez had found that Jack was in fact partially at fault for Andy's accident, but over a game of poker he seemed to have fallen back into drinking. Witnesses told him he ordered a man to do the deed, he would pay him once the job was done. Now Jack was in hiding and she didn't know where.

"When the divorce happens." Andy brings her back to reality.

"I will get married to you instantly." She tells him. There was nothing she wanted more. "But no wedding." She adds quickly. "Just you and me." She returns to smell his neck. _No I can't tell him, not now._

"Can we celebrate?" He asks through a voice full of excitement.

She smiles and pulls away. "Yes." She kisses him, he pulls her into him completely, she whimpers. His tongue warm inside her mouth. They pull away putting their heads against each other.

"Rusty, My Kids, yours. The team." He says running his thumb over her lips.

"Oh god might as well let Cecile plan the scandalous wedding." She says not moving from their hold.

"Oh and Cecile." Andy adds to the list. His eyes floating in excitement.

"Andy, I'm still married." She says quickly.

He pushes onto her forehead, making her head go back slightly, kissing her neck. "Sharon. I will wait until necessary, but you will be my wife." They meet each other's eyes

"Your wife." Sharon smiles as he gives her a kiss. "Andy you know I was kidding about Cecile."

"It'll be however you decide." He smiles imagining the outrageous party Cecile would plan. "You have your phone." He asks.

"Mm-hmm." She nods, not questioning him.

"The song is it on there." She smiles, pulling away from him.

"Um yeah I think it is." She watches him careful a playful smile on her face, knowing he was up to something.

He looks around and sees it sitting on the bed, he walks over to it and grabs it. "Can I?" He points at her phone in his hand.

"Andy you don't need permission to use my phone." He smiles and searches for the song and plays it. She smiles.

"Let's make a good memory of it shall we?" He holds out his hand, she takes it. He takes hold of her and dances with her around the room. He smiles as he hears her softly singing in his ear.

_"I talked to you the other day _

_Looks like you make your escape_

_You put us behind, no matter how I try_

_I can't do the same_

_Let me let go, baby_

_Let me let go_

_It just isn't right_

_I've been two thousand miles_

_Down a dead-end road"_

She pulls away slightly. The music continuing. "Andy I need to tell you something."

"Beautiful?" He looks at her concerned.

"Jack." She stops. _Just say it. "_There are witnesses that say he offered to pay someone for him to mess with your car." He moves away from her completely, she swallows deep in her throat and closes her eyes. _Please!_

The music continues in the background.

_"Oh, let me go, darling', won't you_

_I just gotta know_

_If this is for the best_

_Why are you still in my soul?"_

Andy turns off the music and lets out a heavy breath. Sharon doesn't dare open her eyes.

* * *

_Note: Thank you for all the kind words and suggestions. And the song is, "Let Me Let Go," by Faith Hill, again thank you to **Inlovewithlife87** for the suggestion. In fact all the titles to every chapter starting from Chapter 10 of, "A New Beginning," have been named after a song that somehow inspired me to write that chapter. I tend to put that song on replay as I write over and over until the chapter is over, I did it with this one too. Just thought I would share. Thank you to everyone, I hope to hear what you all think! _


	19. I'll Be Home for Christmas

_I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas.-It's a short one, **(oh and rated M)** but I hope you enjoy! _

* * *

"Oh it smells so good." Rusty comes into the kitchen where Sharon is anxiously trying to get a dinner prepared for Christmas. He looks at Sharon and he sees she's not as happy as she was for the thanksgiving preparations. "Can I help?" His voice tense.

Sharon turns to face him and looks defeated and tired. "Uh. Yes maybe once I go back to work, I'll leave you in charge of some things." She looks away from him quickly and continues cooking.

"Sharon, you should sleep. I know you love the holidays and expected a ski trip with your family and got stuck here, with me again." Sharon spins so fast, he almost expects an attack her eyes softer but she is frowning.

"I'm disappointed that we won't be able to spend time with the family but, I'm happy you'll be my company." Her voice is soft and gentle.

"How about Andy, he hasn't even slept here. I thought he had moved in and he's gone. Did you two fight?" Rusty looks at Sharon she looks even more depressed now.

"We've gone over this Rusty he has a stakeout. He's been sleeping here during the day. We are not angry or upset at each other." She smiles but her eyes look heavy.

"So will he be gone tonight and tomorrow night?" Rusty missed Andy around the house, he was excited for the skiing trip but he never dared to tell Sharon these things.

"Yes, probably." Sharon doesn't look at him and Rusty knows it weighs heavy on her.

Rusty takes over stirring a pot as Sharon moves away for a second. She gives him a questioning look. "Just sit Sharon, or sleep. Give me instructions and I can do it. You just got back from work a few hours ago and haven't slept." She can see the true concern in his eyes and hear it in his voice.

"Alright, but if something goes wrong you wake me." Rusty nods waiting and listening to her instructions, they agree on an hour of sleep. And she goes to her room and showers quickly slipping under the sheets, smiling at the smell of Andy in the sheets. They hadn't but crossed each other at work, there were minimal phone calls she missed him.

Rusty moves around the kitchen easily, he was surprised she had let him but glad she did it was distracting him to finally have something to do. He had tried to complain less and be kinder like Sharon had asked him.

"Oh it smells like heaven in here." Rusty smiles, hearing Andy's voice in the living room. It isn't long after he appears in the kitchen. "Hey Kid, don't tell me she's slaving away in here." Andy looks around.

"I had her agree to an hour of sleep." Andy smiles and examines the stove and oven. "I thought she was lying to me." Andy frowns and looks at Rusty.

"About what?" He says serving himself some water.

"I thought you two were upset and that's why you hadn't been around. But I guess the stakeout story was true." Andy smiles and nods. "Maybe you should get some sleep too. She seemed not so happy with Christmas anymore, I'm sure seeing you will help." Andy frowns.

"I knew she was going to take it hard." Andy's frown deepens, rubbing his neck. Sharon was looking forward to the trip, she had all three of them packed and ready to go but they had received a triple homicide and there was no way to go. And the team had been on stakeout for a week now and Andy had taken night shifts. "I'll catch a few minutes than come and help." Rusty smiles and nods returning to the cooking. Andy opens the bedroom door slowly trying not to wake her, but Sharon sits up quickly and smiles.

"You're early." He can see life in her tired eyes she starts pulling the blankets off of her to get out. "I thought I would be gone before you came." Her voice tired.

"No." Andy says quickly, she frowns. "Stay in bed." He walks around to her and leans in for a kiss but neither one pulls away, Sharon's hand going behind his neck and through his hair. He sits down on the bed, causing them to part. "I'm going to take a quick shower, I will be right back." His hand running through her hair. "I missed you Beautiful."

Sharon closes her eyes. "I'm so happy you're here. I missed you too." Andy smiles, running his finger down her nose, she opens her eyes as her nose scrunches and he kisses it softly. He smiles.

"Me too, Gorgeous." He returns to her lips, Sharon pulls her body closer to him and sighs out a long breath, he holds her tight and he lets his tongue trace her lips as the catch some air, Sharon whimpers a little. "I needed this." His voice soft and tired. He stands up and she frowns. "I need to wash the day off first."

"I understand but don't take too long." He smiles and goes to the bathroom, she waits for Andy anxiously, reclining on the head board flipping through a file.

"No!" Sharon jumps at Andy's grumble. "No work, remember we agreed. When we are here together. We are only Andy and Sharon." She smiles putting the file aside. After finding out that Jack was the main suspect in his case, he had told her she shouldn't keep so much from him. She was surprised how calmly he was until he asked Provenza to take the case from Julio, when Sharon found out they had gotten into a big disagreement. But they finally agreed that all work would be left at work. The Captain and the Lieutenant were left at work and cases were not to be discussed at home. Provenza and Sanchez had decided to work on the case together, they had located the suspect that had messed with the breaks but he wasn't speaking and there was no sign of Jack. "Thank you." He comes over to her side of the bed, she frowns. But he lifts the sheets and sits on the corner of the bed, bringing his legs up.

"Andy what are you doing?" _He smells so delicious. _

"I want to be really close to you." She smiles, as she turns to him his eyes closing, she shifts on her side causing Andy to open his eyes.

Sharon meets Andy at the length of his body. "Andy, kiss me." He doesn't let her finish he takes her lips into his, making Sharon shimmy closer to Andy. She felt loved. "I missed you, I hadn't had a kiss in days." Her breathing heavy as she plays with his hair, forehead to forehead. Andy kisses her again, embracing her feeling his tongue. _Oh god, I missed this. _"This is heaven." Andy smiles. "My love you're so good at that."

Andy grins. "Hmm. How can't I. I have you." She smiles.

"Should we sleep?" Sharon asks. They both agree silently and drift off, both of them holding each other.

It had become something so hard to do without that other both of them struggling while lying in bed alone, they had both come to the conclusion that they would only ever sleep properly when together. Sharon wakes up and grins. She had turned around some time in her sleep, Andy's arm was draped around her she turns around and faces him. He is still asleep but she kisses his face with gentle kisses all over a smile appears on his face. She takes his lips into hers and he slowly wakes up. She tugs at his bottom lip biting on it.

"I can get used to this kind of wake up call." Sharon nibbles at his neck one hand scratching his back.

"You also had a small present for me." She runs her other hand along his erection, her hand slowly moving into his bottoms and then she wraps her hand around him stroking him.

"Dear God, Sharon." Andy jerks, Sharon smiles pushing him over to lay on his back she doesn't lay on top of him instead she lays soft kisses down his body. She tugs at his bottoms and stops at his hip, he looks down at her and she bites him at his hip bone like he had done to her leaving her a bruise, he groans in pleasure and pain. "I deserved that." She laughs. With his help she removes his bottoms.

She uses her hands to tease him a little, then kisses him gently. "Beautiful." He groans as she licks from his base to his head. She grins. She had come to love to see Andy this way and enjoyed, watching him feel so much pleasure.

She takes him in completely not waiting another moment. "Oh Shit." Andy holds Sharon's hair, she keeps her hands teasing him. She continues with him in her mouth doing everything she can to drive him insane, her own nerve endings making her crazy hearing him groan out her name. "Sharon, I'm coming." She smiles and takes him in completely one last time and he comes inside her mouth, with loud groans escaping him. She kisses him one last time and moves up to his mouth.

"Good Morning." She licks her lips. "I hope Rusty didn't hear you."

"Sharon, Beautiful." He pulls her close. She kisses his mouth, he turns her over, she smiles running her hands along his body, scratching her nails into his behind. He bites at her chin lightly, from the pleasure. "You're so good at that." She giggles, turning a little red.

"You ready to go help Rusty?" She asks. He shakes his head.

"Not yet." He kisses her neck as she grins.

"Heaven." She whispers, he smiles he knew exactly what he needed to do in her neck to set her off.

"You still want to get ready?" He asks her, his tongue running along her neck.

"Andy, just continue please." She says a little thickly he laughs running his hands along her body, slowly enjoying her tremble. "We have to be quick." Andy shakes his head.

"No, too many days without you." Sharon's hips jolt. Just his words, his touches on her nipples his soft breath in her neck, the weight of him on her. She can feel his erection along her body. She just needs him in her.

"Rusty is waiting." Sharon whispers through a heavy breath. She removes her nightgown and he removes her panties. She feels a hand apply pressure between her legs, she bites her lip. Her body trembling, her hips rising for more pressure. "Andy, my love." Andy smiles. He lifts himself and finds her entrance, making his way in slowly as she whimpers, biting her lip to subdue the noise. He repeats himself, letting her feel him expand inside of her. Her moaning restrained but he could feel every one of them run through her. His hand travels in between their trembling bodies, reaching her clit. "Oh my." Sharon whispers into Andy's neck. He kisses her applying more pressure, moving in and out of her at an agonizing pace. When both of them feel a release, their bodies shattering his complete weight on her, he kisses her neck. And begins to move off of her, but she holds him. "Stay. Please." Andy kisses her cheek.

"I don't want to hurt you." He whispers pulling himself out of her. She whimpers closing her eyes. Andy kisses each eyelid. "Beautiful come here." He pulls her with him. "Are you okay?"

"Merry Christmas Andy." Her voice weak on his chest.

"Oh Beautiful." He grabs her tight. "I know this wasn't what you were expecting, I'm sorry I can't do anything to make it better." He takes her hand in his.

"You already made it better by being here, I was not expecting to see you at all today." He kisses her hand. "What time do you go back in?" He can hear pain and sadness in her voice.

"I see Provenza didn't call you?" Sharon looks up at him and frowns in confusion. "I know I'm breaking our rule here but our stakeout is over. Before you ask we have the suspect in custody. So I'm back to normal hours with you." She moves up to have him face to face and she kisses him.

"That is the best thing I could have heard." He smiles kissing her again. "Oh, don't stop!" She sighs out as continues kissing her. She had come to realize that she would never get tired of his presence, his kisses, the way he held her, not even his smell. She climbs on top of him moving her lips to his neck, he groans.

There is a gentle knock at the door. "Sharon." Rusty's voice rings through.

"Give me a few minutes, I'll be right out." She looks down at Andy and smiles she kisses him tenderly and swings her legs off of him. He lays on his stomach as she disappears into the bathroom, he hears the shower turn on and turn off quickly. She goes to the closet and comes out dressed.

"You look beautiful, Gorgeous." Sharon smiles, straightening out her dress.

"Thank you," she walks over to where he lays and kisses him. "I hope the kitchen didn't burn down. Andy laughs and he watches Sharon walk out of the bedroom. She smiles immediately at the smell around her, it was perfect. "Rusty, I see you.." Sharon stops in her tracks as she enters the kitchen and almost shouts.

"Hey Mom." Her son stands there next to Rusty, grinning at her from ear to ear. "Merry Christmas."

"Ricky!" She exclaims. He walks over to her and hugs her tightly, she won't let him go. And he lets her hold him. "How?" She pulls away.

"Mom, you're crying." He wipes her tears. She examines him from head to toe.

"I'm just happy to see you." She holds him again. "You need to eat, you've lost weight." She starts moving to the fridge. Rusty laughs.

"Mom, I eat. A lot." Sharon turns back and sees Rusty and Ricky both grinning. "Honestly, plus I want to try all of the food Rusty here is slaving away for." Sharon smiles.

"I'm doing what she asked, no one cooks like Sharon." Sharon smiles.

"Thank you." Ricky looks from one to the other. "Ricky how did you get here, what happened with skiing?" The last time they had spoken he was still planning on the trip.

"Well, a certain person by the name of Lieutenant Andy Flynn," Sharon's eyes straighten on him, "called me two days ago and offered to fly me out, all of us actually. They were all hopeful you'd make it out there I guess but I accepted. So I'm here. I couldn't refuse. I missed my Mom." Sharon grins. _Oh Andy. _He was perfect, he knew she missed her family. _I don't deserve him. _

"Andy?" Ricky nods. "Thank you for coming." She grabs his hand he smiles.

"So." Ricky turns to Rusty. "I've heard a lot about you." Rusty goes red. "But just a week ago or so I got a call from Mom telling me this Lieutenant was joining her. Can you help me fill in blanks?" Rusty looks at Sharon. "Oh, no, no, no. You don't need her permission for this." He says teasingly.

"Ricky!" Sharon shakes her head and walks over to Rusty. "Andy has had night shift for a few days now, he's resting. And Rusty, will not disclose any of my personal business you can ask me." Sharon runs a hand along Rusty's back, Ricky watches the two look at each other and smile. He suddenly feels he's stepped into a private moment. He knew his Mom had grown close to Rusty but this was more than he was expecting.

"Okay Mom, when can I meet him?" He says quickly.

"How about now?" Sharon smiles looking at the kitchen entrance, Ricky turns around. "You must be Ricky." Andy extends his hand. "I'm glad you came." Ricky takes it smiling shaking his hand and looks back at Sharon.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you. Thank you for helping me surprise Mom." Andy looks at Sharon who is glowing completely. This makes him nothing but happy.

"You surprised all of us, did you get an earlier flight?" Ricky nods. "Again its great meeting you. I just got called in." Sharon moves towards him. "No we can manage without you, enjoy your son." Ricky smiles at Sharon.

"You live here right? I get to meet you, well properly later?" Rusty clears his throat, Andy goes red looking at Sharon. "No, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable, jut hoping there is time we can talk one on one." Sharon swallows deep in here throat. "Mom has my support in anything she chooses." Sharon didn't expect anything different from him, she knew he would understand but it was still difficult for her.

Andy answers relaxed and calmly. "I'll be around." He shakes Ricky's hand again. And takes an apple Rusty hands to him. "Thanks Kid." He gives Sharon a smile and a wink and walks out.

Ricky turns to Sharon who is watching where Andy disappeared, she looks at him. "Give me a minute?" He nods and smiles. She moves out quickly, calling Andy as he is walking out the door, he smiles and stops. She follows him and closes the door behind her.

"Sharon, I just wanted to make you smile. I should have told you." She shakes her head kissing him quickly to stop him from talking her hands on his face. Andy's going behind her. She puts her forehead on his. Her hand meeting around his neck.

"You just made this day perfect. It was the best gift ever. Thank you." Andy smiles kissing her nose.

"I'll be back for dinner, but can you pack me a bag. I'll stay at Louie's." She frowns, pulling her head away.

"Andy." _Maybe it's too much and he needs time. _"I know I promised you space when you need it." He shakes his head.

"No, more space. No way." He giggles a little. "I just thought with Ricky and all." She smiles kissing him again.

"I'll be waiting for you. No bag prepared." Andy grins a relief running through him. The last thing he wanted was being away from Sharon. "And Lieutenant Provenza is welcomed." Andy looks quilt all of a sudden. "Before you say anything, I don't want to lie to my children. And Ricky is okay with this I promise." She runs her nose against his, closing her eyes.

"I sensed that but I'm not sure about your daughter." Sharon's eyes open and grow heavy. "Sorry, just she wasn't too thrilled when I called her." He says softly.

"That's not your problem Andy. Thank you for trying to get her here. And I need you in our bed tonight. I want to wake up with you on Christmas day." Andy nods giving her a gentle kiss. He walks down the hallway, she watches him he turns back. "I love you." He grins.

"Me too Beautiful." He turns the corner disappearing down the hall.

Sharon suddenly felt happier than ever, she would have her three guys home for Christmas. _Ricky, Rusty and Andy. _

* * *

_I'm sorry for such the long wait. There has been a lot going on. The holidays, coming home, visiting family you know life! I'll do my very best to not make you all wait so long. Please let me know what you think. _


	20. Something About December

_Please Enjoy!_

* * *

"Are we waiting for the Captain?" Sanchez asks. Andy rolls his eyes and walks to the control room, the others look at Sanchez Provenza shakes his head at Andy's behavior. The team had been on edge since Andy went to Provenza to take lead of his case. No one had said a thing but they could all feel the tension between Sanchez and him, no one wanting to take a side.

"Julio, her son is visiting. I think we can wrap this up without her." Sanchez nods, looking off to where Andy disappeared. "He will cool off, he just doesn't have anyone else to be angry at right now."

Provenza walks away, calling Sykes with him. Tao follows Andy to the control room. Andy is pacing the room. Tao leans his head to the side, Buzz understands and gets up and goes.

"Andy." He looks up at Tao. "I shouldn't get involved, but I need to tell you one thing." Andy remains calm listening. "Julio has been working on your case to help you, not for the Captain. Believe me. He knows how much you are restraining yourself to not explode and go looking for Jackson Raydor yourself." Andy shakes his head, letting out a deep breath.

"I know. Shit." He says forcefully. "I haven't been able to just, Ugh!" He pushes a chair forcefully. Tao doesn't move, only watching him. Andy had done everything to remain calm, he needed to shout to hit someone. He wanted to kill Jack himself. But he thought of Sharon and the anger tucked away.

"The Captain can deal with a little anger and frustration. Maybe she's holding back too. Julio is tough but he can't deal with well this, not from any one of us." Andy nods.

"I've acted like it doesn't bother me, that I'm not angry. It's eating me up." Andy's voice rising he's turning red.

"Then explode at the right person." Tao offers.

Sanchez walks in with Buzz. "I need to work the cameras." Buzz says quickly, Andy and Tao nod. He wasn't ready to apologize, he shouldn't be angry at Julio but he was an easy target. He had been by Sharon's side, he was jealous and that was a great release for him.

"Mom. This is boiling over the pot." Sharon laughs, Rusty turns it down and uncovers the pot stirring. Ricky looks at him and back at Sharon, she catches his stare. "So you help Mom cook all the time?" Rusty looks at Ricky.

"Um, no. She's taught me to cook some dishes but I only cook breakfast." Ricky nods.

"Hmm." Ricky looks back at Sharon. "I never asked you to teach me did I?" Sharon smiles, weakly and shakes her head. "So I'm going to go to the hotel and check out a room." Rusty and Sharon look at each other.

"The room I sleep in is yours, I'll take the living room." Rusty says quickly. Sharon walks over to Ricky.

"Please don't go, we can work it out." Ricky nods. She knew Ricky was uncomfortable with Rusty and her relationship but he wouldn't say it. She had an open communication with her children but it had come as a shock to them when she told him about Andy and she knew Ricky wasn't expecting this close of a relationship with either Andy or Rusty. "I have an idea, how about we pull out old pictures?" Sharon asks quickly.

She looks at Rusty, he offers half a smile and she looks up at Ricky. "I'll get them." He walks away.

As Andy makes his way to the condo he stops and takes a deep breath. He leans against the door for a second and finds himself trying to find some patience some calmness. He had to talk to Sharon but he knew he couldn't do it now while Ricky was home. After his fifth or maybe tenth deep breath he hears laughing from inside. He smiles hearing Sharon, the calmness finally reaching him. He opens the door and finds Sharon on the sofa, Rusty and Ricky sitting on the floor.

"Hey there." Sharon says softly.

"What's going on here?" Andy takes off his jacket and walks towards them.

"Old family pictures." Ricky answers, Sharon watches Andy and can see heaviness in his eyes.

"Hmm, I'd like to see some of those." He walks over to Sharon taking a stack from Rusty. "Louie will be over for dinner tonight." He whispers, Sharon smiles still trying to find the heavy burdens in his eyes.

"Look here. This was Mom, when she was pregnant with me." Andy takes it and smiles at it.

"This is how I met you." He turns to her grinning, Sharon nods.

"You two go that far back?" Ricky asks intrigued, shifting to get a better look at them.

"Yeah we do." Andy takes a seat on the arm rest next to Sharon. "I met you when you were just a boy." Sharon runs a hand on Andy's thigh.

"I don't remember." Ricky says squinting his eyes on Andy as if trying to pinpoint him somewhere in his memories.

"It wasn't my finest moment." Andy takes Sharon's hand. "I'm an alcoholic, been sober for over ten years." Ricky tenses and stands up. "There was an incident and your Mom had to file a report, she brought you along."

"Ricky?" Sharon says nervously watching him stand still.

"Just digesting the news Mom." He looks at Andy. "My father has struggled with alcohol abuse."

"I know," Andy says calmly, "it may seem like an error for your Mom to be with me." Sharon holds Andy hand tighter. "I will always be an alcoholic but I've got my kids back now, I don't want to lose that, I have two new grandchildren and," he looks at Sharon and smiles then back at Ricky, "I've got Sharon and Rusty now." Sharon tightens her grip even more. "I'd hope you can also count on me and eventually your sister too." Ricky's stance softens a little, he looks at Rusty who he sees looks more uncomfortable than him.

"It sounds sincere.." Ricky looks at his Mom than Andy again.

"But you can only see your father in me," Ricky raises a hand as if agreeing. "I understand." Andy stands up. "Just give it time, I promise I'll prove to you that I'm not a bad guy." Ricky nods.

"If mom is with you that means you have to be someone special." Sharon is carefully watching them. "I know she wouldn't choose someone like Jack again. It is just a lot of memories." Sharon gets out of her seat and reaches her son.

"I'm sorry Ricky." He shakes his head and hugs his mom, looking at Andy.

"It's not your fault. Never has been." He tells his Mom. Andy smiles he knew the burdens Sharon carried from her children's past. How much she worried and blamed herself for the things Jack made them go through. The emotional effects their past would have in their present lives. It would be good for her to hear these words. "So how about ice skating. Mom loves it, I'm terrible." Sharon pulls away and grins.

"I can do that." They all look at Rusty, smiling curious as to how he learned how to ice skate. He reads their questioning gaze. "You don't want to hear another depressing story." Sharon's frowns.

"Actually yeah." Ricky responds, Sharon tenses. He didn't want to be rude, but he did want to learn more about the boy living with his mother.

"Uh well." Rusty is caught off guard. He sees the three of them watching him. "When my mom would leave me alone, there was an ice rink in front of our apartment where we lived once, I would sit and watch because we couldn't afford some skates," he pauses almost as if regretting starting at all, he clears his throat. "A little girl got some new skates one day and she tossed the others, so I took them out of the trash," Ricky holds his Mom tight across the shoulders when he can feel her tense. "They were too big but I stuffed them and wore them. I skated and skated until I learned how to." They all stay quiet. "Told you it wasn't Christmas and jolly." Rusty suddenly looks guilty.

"That's alright kid, were getting to know each other here." Ricky can see how much it affected Andy too. Andy runs his hand along Rusty's back quickly. "Thank you for trusting us." He adds Sharon looks devastated, ready to cry. "I can't skate, never tried." Andy says trying to loosen the tension.

"Mom can help you. Right?" Ricky sees Sharon's sadness, she holds back her tears.

"Yes of course." She says quickly.

"I'm sorry Sharon." Rusty finally says seeing her eyes well up. She shakes her head, walking towards Rusty and giving him a hug, he returns it, Ricky watches them carefully Andy watches Ricky. Sharon whispers in his ear. "Don't ever apologize for speaking the truth." She pulls out and looks at Rusty who is on verge of tears and she smiles at him. He nods swallowing deep in his throat.

"Should we go then?" Andy asks trying to get Sharon to notice Ricky.

She nods, holding and arm behind Rusty's back. Finally looking at her son whose expression has changed. She knew it, it was _jealousy_.

"You still have our skates?" Sharon nods and he walks away. Rusty disappears too.

"I think your son is jealous." Andy whispers.

"He is isn't he? I noticed it too." She holds her fingers to her temple, closing her eyes trying to figure out all of these situations in her head. All three guys had one connection to each other, herself.

"Maybe you should do one on one skating with him." Sharon shakes her head finally opening her eyes.

"I will talk to him later, Rusty is excited and well I want to see your attempt at keeping up with me." Sharon wraps her arms around Andy, kissing his neck.

"That's impossible." Sharon laughs into his neck then his chest. He moves his hands to her face and holds her cheeks. "Sharon I love you." Her laughing subsides and she grins.

"I do too, my Love." He kisses her, quickly embracing each other again.

"Oh god." They hear two voices groan, then laugh. They part and see Rusty and Ricky in the hallway. Sharon doesn't let go of Andy holding him around his back.

"Did you find the skates?" She asks Ricky.

"Yes and I think there are some of my old ones, that might fit you." He holds them out to Andy, Sharon releases Andy.

"They'll fit Rusty. Andy is a size bigger than you, we can rent some." For some reason this causes all of them to giggle, Sharon watches all three of them rolling her eyes. _Boys_.

"So I guess Jack's are completely out of the question." Ricky lifts his Dad's skates up. Sharon walks away embarrassed as the other three laugh. She is looking in the oven when Ricky finds her. "Sorry about that Mom." She looks at him confused.

"Why are you apologizing?" He shrugs. He felt out of place and Sharon could see it. "Ricky you know how much I love you right?" He smiles.

"I don't see you in a while Mom and then I come and see well a new brother I've never met know you better than me." Sharon smiles.

"First off, don't say that in front of him. Please." She knew if Rusty heard Ricky call him brother he would freak out. "Secondly you are my first boy and nothing can take away a mothers love."

Rusty walks in, Andy at his side but neither Sharon nor Ricky realize it. "You love him like a son?" Ricky asks softly.

Sharon smiles weakly. "I do." Rusty swallows deep in his throat, he knew this but now the confession was to her own son. "I love him as much as I love you and your sister, I am not replacing either of you." Rusty shifts uncomfortably. "I have three children now, only two of them recognize me as their mother." Ricky hugs his mom catching the glimpse of Andy and Rusty. Rusty moves out quickly, Sharon sees this and moves out of the hug. "He heard?" Andy nods. Sharon closes her eyes.

"Go talk to him." Ricky's voice rings through her ears and she moves away quickly. She passes Andy who gives her a reassuring smile.

"You alright." Andy asks Ricky.

"Things are different. I suddenly have a brother and a stepfather it is just hard to digest." He looks a bit embarrassed. "I've never had either to be honest. No brother or father. It was Mom, my sister and me." Andy crosses his arms. "I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable." Ricky suddenly looks embarrassed.

"Not at all." Andy says honestly. "Rusty is a great kid, hard to understand but I'm sure Sharon has briefed you." Ricky nods. "There is a family building here but I always hoped you and your sister would be a part of it too." Andy looks at Ricky who like him looks uncomfortable.

"Thank you." Ricky says quickly. "I can see that family building and I do feel welcomed." Ricky turns to the fridge and pulls out a drink trying to avoid the awkward moment.

"Rusty?" Sharon knocks on his door.

"It's open."

"Hey there, I'm sorry about that in there." She watches as Rusty rumbles through a drawer. She waits but nothing comes. _Just talk Sharon_. "I do see you as my son Rusty." He nods.

"I still have my mom out there Sharon." He stops rummaging but doesn't look up.

"I know," she stops and looks up towards the ceiling. "I don't expect you to love me like you love her." _Oh Sharon, stop now. _This was one of her daily heartaches, knowing that Rusty would run away to find his Mom and she wouldn't see him again.

"But I do." He looks up at her, she swallows deep in her throat with her hands at her waist. Her eyes heavy. "And.."

"And you feel guilty." Sharon helps him finish. He nods. "I will never ask you to stop loving your mother. Never." She crosses her arms stepping in closer shaking her hair lightly trying to restrain herself from crying from reaching out to hold him. "Just to know that I have a little of your love makes me more than happy." He can hear her voice breaking.

"Can I stay with you?" Rusty takes his hands out of the drawer. And looks at her again embarrassed.

"What?" Sharon asks confused. _Stay with me?_

"Like once I turn eighteen, can I come back and visit you." Sharon's tears flood her eyes, she turns away wiping them, clearing her throat.

"You don't have to go." She stops at the sound of her voice breaking. She clears her throat again. "This is your home. My children will always be welcomed back. If you go to college this is your home. If you decide to," she chokes up looking away from him. She clears her throat a final time. "If you decide to go once you're of age, this will always be your home, you can always come back." She lets her shoulder fall.

Rusty steps closer to her but stops. "Please don't cry." Sharon smiles, clearing her tears. "I'm sorry I make you do that so much." She shakes her head, grabbing his head and kissing him lightly on his forehead, he felt safe when she held him. He wished he had the courage to ask her to do it more. She pulls away pushing his hair back. Looking at his eyes softly.

"I'm happy, that's all." She lets him go. "I'm an emotional wreck." Rusty smiles awkwardly. He's going to say something when Ricky's voice rings through.

"Hey Mom!" His shouting loud. "I got your ungrateful daughter on the phone." Sharon smiles shaking her head.

"Go ahead Sharon, I'm okay." Rusty tells her with a weak smile. She returns to the kitchen and takes the phone disappearing into the living room.

"Hey Honey. How's everyone?" Sharon's voice calmer now.

"Good Mom, I'm sorry I didn't go." She could hear the guilt in her daughter's voice.

"It's alright hopefully you can plan a trip out here l would love to see you."

"Not yet, mom." This made Sharon a bit nauseous. _Not yet._

Andy comes into the living room and wraps his arms around her, she smiles instantly making her feel better. "Well I'm always waiting for my kids to come home." Sharon replies softly.

"It's strange. I need to get used to the idea." Sharon smiles weakly.

"I understand, sweetheart, tell your grandparents I say hello and send them a hug I'll talk to you soon." She hangs up and Andy kisses her neck. Sharon closes her eyes.

"She doesn't want to meet me does she?" Sharon turns around and smiles at him.

"I just told them a few days ago, she's never seen me with a man at my side she was young, very young when Jack left." Andy's stomach turns at the mention of his name. She sees it in his eyes. He lets go of her, rubbing his forehead. "You want to get out of skating? The boys can go so we can talk." She watches Andy struggle.

"Sorry, Sharon." He feels a hand on his. She pulls him close to her again.

"You have been more than amazing through all of this. Andy I know you, and I know you're not okay. I was waiting for you to be ready the fact that Jack is the suspect towards your car accident." Her voice is soft.

"What?" Ricky's voice rings out loud. Sharon's eyes close. _Oh no, oh no. Shit!_ Andy turns quickly feeling the deep hold of Sharon's hand on his. "Mom?" Ricky questions forcefully.

"Richard." Andy starts.

"No, no. Mom?" Ricky holds out a hand halting Andy. "What the hell?" He asks anger rising through him. He finally releases a loud shout. "What is going on?!" Sharon jumps.

"Hey calm down!" Andy calls back forcefully, feeling Sharon shake from Ricky's scream floods him with anger.

"Andy." Sharon says softly, trying to stop him.

"No he's right. I'm sorry." Ricky takes a deep breath. Andy looks at Sharon apologetically, she gives him a weak smile letting him know they were okay. "What did that man do to you again?" Ricky finally let's go.

Sharon struggles so Andy responds. "We aren't sure what happened, there is an open case to an accident I had we have suspicion that your father, Jack Raydor hired someone to mess with the breaks to my car."

Ricky grabs his jacket. "Where are you going?" Sharon finally is able to speak.

"To see Jack." Ricky answers forcefully.

"He's not at the hotel anymore." Sharon adds.

"Of course he's not." Ricky says angrily. "I've been helping him rent out an apartment." An angry grumble comes from him.

"You know where Jack is?" Andy adds quickly, Sharon can see anger in his eyes. "I'm coming with you." He tries to lose Sharon's hold she can feel the rage and hear it she holds onto his hand.

"No, no." Sharon's cries startle her son. Andy looks at her as she holds tightly onto him. "Andy. Please stop. Both of you." Both of them look at Ricky. "I will call Lieutenant Provenza and Detective Sanchez." Andy pulls away from Sharon. She knows she just made a bigger mistake at using Sanchez's name.

"Mom, I'll go with him. It'll be okay." He had never seen his mother this upset and worried before. Andy starts moving towards the door.

"Andy please." Sharon calls. "Let me go with you." She starts shaking. There were images appearing in her mind of Jack hurt or Andy hurt, she needed to hurl.

"Mom, calm down. I'm not going, neither is Andy." Ricky grabs his Mom's hand. "Call the Lieutenant and the Detective. I will give them the address." Sharon closes her eyes, knowing that Andy won't accept Sanchez to be there and not him.

"I'm going." Andy says. Sharon sits down putting her hand to her head. "What's the address?" He says forcefully looking at Ricky. Ricky hands him a card, looking at his mom. This was a first for him, she had worried about him and her sisters but he had never seen her this way about anyone else. It dawned on him finally how much she loved this man. Ricky steps away from his Mom not willing to let Andy go alone, Andy sees his gesture. Andy returns to Sharon squatting in front of her. "I have to go."

She takes his hand. "Look Andy I know it's completely unfair to ask you not to go." She runs her hand along his face. "I'm scared, please." Ricky shifts uncomfortably never hearing his Mom speak this way.

"No it's not unfair, I was being selfish." He pulls out his phone and dials Provenza. "Hey Louie I have Jack Raydor's new address." He pulls out the card Ricky gave him and gives him the address. He stays in front of Sharon as he remains on the phone. She looks up at her son, he sees something new in her eyes. Love, not mother's love that had never changed. But love for the man in front of her he can't remember her ever carrying that in her eyes for Jack Raydor. Andy hangs up. "See I'm not going." He stands up and gives Ricky the card back. "I need a walk, some fresh air." Sharon stands up cautiously. "Just a meeting, I promise." He answers her worried gaze and he kisses Sharon on the cheek and moves out of the door.

"Mom, should I go?" Ricky says not believing Andy was going to a meeting.

"No." Sharon shakes her head. "Jack you idiot!" She says roughly. "Ricky." She looks up ready to apologize.

He's smiling. "Don't apologize." He takes his mom and holds her. "Will Andy be okay?" A smile reaches Sharon, hearing her sons concern for him.

"He won't go see your father, he'll keep his word." Ricky lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, suddenly realizing the concern he was holding for Andy for his father, for his mother. "Let's go skating I don't want Rusty to find out." Sharon says softly not wanting Ricky to feel strange with his concern, Ricky nods.

Andy does make his way to a meeting and the other three make their way to the ice skating rink. Sharon can't help but be anxious wanting to dial, Andy, Provenza, Sanchez and even Jack. As they are all skating, Sharon hears her phone." Lieutenant, you found him." She answers quickly skating away from the other two.

"Yes Captain." Sharon lets out a deep breath. "He says he never gave up the money, no memory of even offering up the cash." Sharon knew this was going to happen. "Captain, I've been doing this for a long time. He is telling us the truth." Sharon slumps into a bench.

"Are you sure Lieutenant?" She knew Provenza wouldn't ease things just for her, but asked nonetheless.

"He may have placed the order but Captain he never paid. There was no trace of money, you know that, there is no way of holding him." Provenza's voice sounding tired and heavy.

"If he was drunk, he won't remember a thing." Sharon grumbles frustrated. "Lieutenant, um he." Sharon lets out a deep breath. Her hesitation came from giving up too much private information to her Lieutenant. "He may have been hiding because of the divorce I filed." She waits.

"That's what he said." Sharon's stomach goes sour. "We call Emma in and make a deal with our suspect in custody." Provenza says at her silence.

"He can't get away with it Lieutenant." She stammers out the guilt she carried inside.

"He didn't do it Sharon." Sharon sits up hearing Provenza using her first name. "No traces. We got the guy who physically did it. That's the best we can do."

"I can't let him go, Andy will never be okay with this." She runs her hand along her neck trying to reach air.

"Yes, I will Beautiful." Sharon turns around. She lets out a deep breath seeing Andy, relief flooding through her.

"Lieutenant do what you have to and I'll see you at dinner." She hangs up, nervously getting up. "Andy," He reaches her putting his ice skates down. "I'm so sorry." She starts, he kisses her softly stopping her. A calmness entering her body.

"I needed a meeting, that's all." She lets her nose fall into his neck. "Sharon of course I'm furious. But when I see you, hear you and feel you like this it all goes away." She hums in his neck.

"He's going to get away with it. Like he has with everything in life." Andy runs his hand up and down her back. Andy knew she didn't deserve this.

"Gorgeous that's not your fault." He says softly her lips lightly kissing him below his ear. He smiles.

"Andy!" They turn around and look at Ricky and Rusty. Andy pulls away from Sharon, she holds on to his hand. She was finding harder and harder to live without him she wasn't worried about displaying too much affection for her Lieutenant she just needed him close. "Did you find him?" Ricky asks.

"I went to a meeting." Andy smiles knowing Ricky doubted the truth. Rusty skates away knowing it has nothing to do with him.

"They found him, but nothing to hold him." Sharon answers her son's questions.

"He's innocent." Andy says quickly. Sharon buries her head into his shoulder, for a moment clearing her throat. _This isn't true. It can't be. Jack you idiot! _Then turns back to her son.

"Alright, so I can go see him now?" Ricky asks.

Sharon's hold on Andy tightens. "Listen he's your father you obviously have started building a relationship with him since you're helping him." Sharon suddenly feels selfish but continues. "Right now, I just need to be with my family. No more fuss just Christmas. So if you want to see him, that's fine but no drama. Please."

There is silence. "Okay, shall we join Rusty he's being a show off?" They see Rusty skating trying to evade the female officer, following him. Andy and Sharon laugh. Ricky shrugs his shoulders.

"Most freedom he's had in a while." Andy says softly, Ricky follows Rusty.

"You ready to try it." Sharon turns to Andy he shakes his head. "You can hold onto me." She smiles playfully.

"Sharon, I want to talk to him." He tells her before completely going off topic.

"I know you do and I'm not going to stop you. But can it wait? He's not running. Just hiding from divorce papers." Andy nods in understanding. She needed the magical holiday and he wasn't going to be the one that ruined it for her. "Thank you for my gift, having my son with me. You." She kisses his cheek.

"Can we sneak away for an hour or so?" Sharon grins.

"What about the boys?" She watches Ricky and Rusty skating.

"I need some attention too." Andy says playfully running his hand under her sweater.

"Oh my love you have it." She pulls herself closer to him by his collar. "Let's finish here, have dinner and then I'm all yours." Her voice soft. _I need him too. _

"You promise?" He kisses her neck, nibbling making her head fall back slowly her eyes closing.

"Oh, oh, don't do that here." She pushes him away back from the collar. "Andy." Her eyes opening. He's grinning. Her hand extended at his chest, his on her waist.

"You know what's impressive?" He asks teasingly.

"Hmm?" She holds his collar.

"You've been standing there on those skates." She looks down and smiles shrugging her shoulders.

"I would bring my kids here all the time, it became something I did almost regularly." He nods smiling.

"So I can hang on to you as tight as I want out there?" He sits down and starts putting on his skates. She smiles.

"As long as you don't pull me down with you." He looks up as laces his shoes, she skates off. He grins shaking his head, she comes back minutes later, to him trying to stand up. She grabs his hands. "Come on." He gets up wobbling, she grins as he struggles.

His skates meet the ice and he fumbles. "I can't do this." The words drop from his lips immediately.

"Oh come on. Hold my waist." She says determined.

"You're going to skate backwards?" She nods smiling. He takes her hips she holds her hands onto his and pulls back. He bends at his knees.

"Stand straight." She tells him amused. Ricky and Rusty watch from afar. He does stand straight and looks at them in the distance.

"Sharon I don't think we thought this through." She frowns, stopping mid ice. "We forgot about Rusty's security." She turns around and looks at Rusty and Ricky the two security personals watching them.

"I'm teaching you to skate, so don't get all hands-y Lieutenant." He laughs.

"Yes, Captain." She chuckles. She moves backwards removing his hands from her waist holding his hands in hers. "I'm going to fall." He squeals.

"It's part of the fun." Rusty skates beside him. And Ricky appears a moment later. "Watch." He skillfully skates behind Andy and then behind Ricky, who loses his balance trying to watch Rusty. Ricky falls flat on his butt, Sharon laughs instinctively letting go of Andy to help Ricky, who is laughing. Andy can't maintain his balance, Rusty tries catching him but falls along with him. Sharon stands straight laughing. The others join in the laughter too.

"Sharon. Seriously?" Rusty grumbles.

"I never fall." She continues laughing I didn't mean for you to fall," they struggle and manage to stand. Rusty holds on to Andy. Sharon skates towards him.

"No I don't think so." Andy shakes his head Sharon frowns. "You'll let go of me again." His voice playful.

"I say we ditch mom and her perfect skating and go home and eat." Ricky adds.

"I agree." Andy mumbles Sharon lets out a snort of disbelief.

"Okay, you can find a ride. Because Lieutenant Flynn can't drive you in the government vehicle." She skates ahead, leaving her son behind.

"How do you deal with her?" Ricky says out loud. As they help Andy skate to the benches.

"Who you asking?" Andy jokes.

"You." Ricky answers grinning. "Both of you I guess." He looks at Rusty.

"I had nowhere else to go, than she gave me a house, now it's my home. And a family." Andy and Ricky watch him silently.

Ricky looks at Andy for an answer. "Well she's absolutely beautiful." He answers to ease the moment.

"Who is?" Sharon reappears, her hands at her waist examining all of them.

"Jealous much Mom?" Andy and Rusty laugh. Sharon rolls her eyes. "He was talking about you." Sharon crosses her arms.

"Here Andy, I'll turn in your skates." Ricky takes them, Rusty follows him.

"Sharon, I'm too old for this." He rubs his back. Sharon smiles crossing her arms looking at the ground. "Will you help me up?" She extends her hands and helps him stand but he sits back down as he groans.

"You really are hurt?" She sits next to him.

"No, just sore." He smiles at her.

"Ready?" Ricky returns.

"Oh just give me a second." Andy grumbles. Ricky gives him a hand to stand he accepts. "Thank you." Sharon stands too worried for Andy.

"Hey Honey, drive my car. I'll take Andy's." Ricky nods he calls Rusty with him. "Should we get you checked out?" Sharon turns to Andy as the other two leave.

"Oh I think I will feel much better in just a few minutes." Sharon questions him with a glare. "See?" He squats up and down with ease.

"Andy?!" She says angrily. "You faked it." She steps back looking at him.

"Well I guess I over did it." She smacks him on the chest. "I just want some time alone, with you." He wraps his hands behind her back. "Are you upset?"

"Well no." She runs her hands behind his neck. "It just surprises me." Her voice soft.

"That I want to do this." He grabs her kissing her softly, it quickly turns passionately, parting her lips. Sharon whimpers tightening her hold on his shirt in between their bodies. "Without… anyone." He moves to her neck, "stopping me."

"Hmm. Yes." She moans out. "Let's move to the car." He lifts her, her legs hanging over one side. "Fully recovered I see." They both laugh as the people around them watch. Sharon doesn't understand when she had become comfortable displaying herself in public this way, but she was beginning to worry less and less about it. They arrive at their condo minutes later. Sharon accepts Andy's hand as they get out of the car. Andy pushes Sharon against the car, she giggles. "Andy we just."

"Yes, but that makes me want you more." His hand moves between her legs rubbing the cloth of her pants, causing her to moan softly.

"Andy we are outside our building." She whispers softly into his ear.

"Should we get back into the car?" He offers back. She chuckles as he reaches for the door handle.

"Is dinner out here?" Andy grumbles, Sharon smiles as she turns to face Provenza.

"Lieutenant I'm glad you came." Sharon says pushing off Andy's chest with his hand.

"Seems like I interrupted." Provenza flashes a teasing smile.

"Yeah you did." Sharon smacks Andy's arm. Provenza smirks.

"No Lieutenant, please come up." Sharon begins walking towards the entrance. Andy follows Sharon and Provenza still grumbling.

"Mom, Rusty is a cheat!" She hears Ricky from the dining room table as they enter the condo.

"Excuse me?" She calls back.

"No one beats me at chess." Ricky comes to view. "Oh hello." Ricky says embarrassed realizing Provenza now joined them. "Sorry I."

"Lieutenant Provenza this is my son." Sharon introduces him.

"Richard, nice to meet you." Ricky extends his hand. Provenza shakes his hand.

"Hey Lieutenant." Rusty comes into the room.

"Hey there kid, cheating the Captain's son off, I see." Ricky smiles.

"I offered him a rematch." Rusty responds defensively.

"I accept." Ricky says quickly. Rusty moves away excitedly to where he appeared. Provenza follows them.

"I think I'm going to warm the food up. You want to help?" She looks at Andy.

"Absolutely. Give me a moment." She nods disappearing into the kitchen. Andy comes back to Sharon humming at the stove he wraps his arms around her holding out a small box in front of her. She spins around, he brings it in between them.

"What is that?" She says excitedly. It was a box tied with a simple red ribbon.

"It's a small Christmas gift." He smiles as her eyes meet his.

"For me?" He nods she takes it, examining it. He smiles at her intrigue.

"You can open it." She smiles and does.

"It's beautiful." She pulls out a necklace, a simple heart pendant, swings in front of them. "I wasn't expecting a gift, then I thought Ricky was, my gift." Andy smiles running his hands up and down her arms. "I love it, thank you." She kisses him softly." Will you help me?" She turns around, he helps her clasp it. She holds her hand to the pendant on her chest. "It's beautiful."

"I'm not sure what one gets someone who has everything," she tilts her head. "No offense." He smiles at her.

"It's perfect." Her hand still over it. "You just need to be by my side, that's all, that's when I have everything." Her voice weak. "I will never ask or need more." She kisses him, pulling away smiling at him.

* * *

_Thank you!_


	21. El Amor de Mi Vida

_Happy New Year to everyone! I hope you all have a wonderful year. -This isn't a New Year Chapter. They will be up next.- Enjoy!_

_(__**Oh this chapter is rated M**__, for precaution on a little smut.)_

* * *

"That was a great dinner, thank you." Andy kisses Sharon softly. She holds on to his neck, pulling him to bed with her. Her legs wrapping behind him. "You think you can be quiet enough." His voice teasing. She lets him go and sits up. "Sharon, I was joking." He can see her embarrassment he sits up with her. "I'm not going to force you to continue, but listen to me." He moves on top of her. "Your noises turn me on," he nibbles in her neck making her whimper, "they are sexy hot." She giggles. "I was teasing you." He bites her bottom lip. Then his hands travel under her night gown moving up to her breast immediately receiving a moan from her.

"Andy, slow down." She pants.

"I skipped desert." He groans, she laughs. "Oh. I'll be right back." He kisses her and gets out of bed.

"Andy!" She calls irritated.

He makes a quick departure to the kitchen, a sweet dressing sauce in mind but halts at the end of the hall. He finds Ricky sitting on the floor of the living room flipping through pictures. He returns to the bedroom.

"Where did you go?" Sharon says getting out of bed.

"I didn't complete my mission." She looks at him confused. "Your son is sitting out in the living room." She stops and looks worried now. "You should go." She nods wrapping the silk robe around her she comes around and kisses him and leaves Andy worse than before.

"Honey." She whispers as she enter the living room.

"Hey Mom." Ricky looks sleepless and exhausted.

"You alright?" She sits beside him on the floor.

"I'm sitting here trying to remember a dinner with Dad." Sharon frowns. "Any dinner, a good memory." He looks at her holding a picture of himself and Sharon in front of him.

"You were young that's why you can't come up with any." She picks up some pictures of her own, smiling at some.

"I remember him drunk," her smile disappears, "you bailing him out of jail. You never cried, or yelled. You were like a superhero to me." She smiles again.

"Well I didn't in front of you, but I did." She sets the pictures down. "I'm sorry I put you guys through that." Her voice sincere.

"No, that's not your problem." He finally looks up at her. "I had this wonderful Christmas Eve day, doing well nothing but spending time with people I just met and can't remember having a day like that with Dad." Sharon feels a heaviness inside one she has carried her entire life.

She pulls the pictures up again and smiles. "I have one for you." Ricky looks at her waiting to meet her gaze. "You were seven and you had fallen off a playground at the park." Ricky smiles.

"And you were working and I kept calling for you, but Dad told me he couldn't reach you." He says quickly.

"He never called me. Was afraid how I'd react." Ricky laugh out a short laugh.

"He took me for ice cream. It was me and him all day." Sharon can see her young boy coming back to her.

"Sometimes we think about the negative more than the positive." She grabs her son's hand. "Your life Ricky was not easy and I'm not excusing your father's behaviors. But as much as he was absent, I know he loves you."

"Did you love him?" Sharon struggles but doesn't take long to answer.

"I did." Her words soft.

"Do you love Andy?" She smiles.

"Yeah, I do." She meets his gaze. "It's strange, I love your father."

"But you never loved him like you do Andy." Ricky says for her easily, she nods. "Can you help me understand this accident Andy had?

Sharon lets out a heavy breath. "Ice cream?" He nods, she returns with two spoons and the cartoon of ice cream. She sits and explains everything from the moment Andy found Jack kissing her to the accident to the divorce to them believing he was running from the police.

"Divorce? Does that mean you and Andy are planning on getting married?" Ricky asks as a spoonful of ice cream enters his lips.

"I'm not going to lie to you, we've discussed it." He nods turning away from her shifting, uncomfortably. "But Ricky," her hand meets his, he gives her his attention again. "It is more of the fact that I need this separation. To feel free to feel whole." He gives her an understanding nod. "And that I could consider him to have wanted someone dead." She lets out slowly. "Makes me believe I didn't know him as well as I thought. Or trust him like I believed I did."

"Did he do it?" Ricky interjects immediately like if the question had been lingering in his mind.

"We won't know. Unless he admits it." Sharon answers softly.

"Do you think he did it?"

"I don't know." Ricky frowns not believing her answer. "Ricky he was drinking. Whatever happened that night, he won't remember." She can see the anger rising through him. "I only tell you because you're helping him." She didn't want to tell him not to, it was his father after all.

"Just the down payment, didn't sign anything." Sharon lets out a heavy breath, Ricky stares at her.

"Good." Another deep breath let go. "I'm sorry it's a relief. You know the years it took me to untangle myself from his financial situation." Ricky nods.

"Mom, thank you." He takes his hand in hers.

"For what?" She smiles, a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Everything," He says easily. "This box filled of memories." Her smile broadens, her eyes squint examining him. "There was something Rusty said today, he was simply thankful for you giving him a home and a family." Sharon eyes deepen. "Thank you for that too." He leans in and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ricky, you are my son." She lays a hand on his cheek. "My children they are the most important thing in my life." She pauses just looking at him in his eyes. A smile appearing on her face.

It's alright to add Andy." She turns a little red removing her hand from his face. "I really like him Mom." He holds her hand.

"I'm glad and I can tell you the feeling is mutual." They both return to the ice cream.

"I think you deserve to be happy, you've spent your life watching out for us. He seems to care for you." She flashes him a sideways glance. "It's still a little strange." He shrugs.

"I know and I'll be careful when I'm around you. What is it that Rusty would say minimal PDA?" He smiles.

"No mom. You haven't made me feel uncomfortable. It's nice to see this side of you."

"This side?" She questions him.

"Happy, in love." He lets out softly.

"Ricky I've been happy my entire life." She giggles softly.

"But not in love." He admits, she only stares at him softly. Something in her saddens her for the past Sharon. Her son could see happiness in her eyes that she never carried before.

"And Rusty?" She asks a little uncomfortable.

"He's great, very reserved. But he fits." Sharon and Ricky smile. "We are all a little weird." Sharon laughs but agrees. They spend the night talking, laughing looking at pictures and old family videos they find at the bottom of the box. Andy wakes up to an empty bed and frowns immediately putting a t-shirt on and walking out to the living room. He sees Sharon on one couch and Ricky on the other.

"Good Morning," he says Sharon looks at him and smiles.

"It's morning already?" Andy nods.

"Merry Christmas." Andy bends in giving her a kiss as she sits looking up at him. "You two didn't sleep?" He looks over at Ricky.

"Merry Christmas, we stayed up talking." Sharon replies. "Breakfast?" She stands up.

"No, continue I'll take care of it." Andy rubs his hand along her back and moves away.

"I'm going to shower." Sharon nods at her son and follows Andy to the kitchen. He moves around swiftly, she watches him until he catches her gaze.

"I waited for you all night." He tells her.

"I had a wonderful talk with Ricky," she walks toward him. "I'm sorry." Her arms wrapping around his waist. He smiles.

"No, apologize Beautiful." His hand grabbing hers to spin around. "I'm glad you two talked." He smiles at her swiping her hair behind her ears.

"We still need to discuss Jack." She says carefully, he pulls away returning to the stove. "My love, don't do that." He turns to face her frowning. "It's the second time you do that. And it just.."

"Then hold on to me." He grabs her hand and puts around his back. "It isn't because I want to get away," he runs a hand along her face. "It's just hearing his name, right now." He presses a gentle kiss on her temple. "Listen, we can talk when we are alone." He smiles at her weakly.

"Mom, oh I'm Sorry." He stops at the entrance.

"No, come in. Breakfast is ready." Andy tells him.

"I'm going to take a shower." Sharon adds they nod. Andy serves Ricky a plate as Rusty comes in he serves him too and excuses himself.

Sharon sings to herself as she is in the shower she feels hands on her back and jumps a little. "A warning or alert, you'll give me a heart attack." She tells him rinsing her face then turns to face him.

"Needed to hold you. But I'll wait outside." He kisses her breastbone.

"No, this is a third wonderful surprise for Christmas." He giggles as she kisses his chest, her hands scratching his back. He moves her back towards the cold wall as she makes a humming noise as his hands reach her bum.

"Can I?" He asks pushing her up against the wall.

"Oh please." She says playfully. A ringing comes from the distance.

"Our phones." Andy says pulling away while tugging on her bottom lip. He comes back bringing Sharon her phone.

"Captain Sharon Raydor." She steps away from the water.

"Merry Christmas Captain." Provenza's voice ringing through.

"Yes, Merry Christmas." She smiles as Andy approaches her. "We got a deal with Dan Wilson, the suspect for Andy's attempt in murder. He said he wasn't paid but was given the order, doesn't know the name but in a photo lineup, he couldn't point out Jack."

"You mean it wasn't him." Andy sucks on a nipple, making her head go back.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Captain." Andy's hands roaming her body. "We're looking for someone else now. Seems like they know who you are, he was asked to purposefully accuse Jackson Raydor." She bites her lip to stop herself from whimpering pushing him back on his chest, Andy frowns.

"Lieutenant I'll be there soon." Andy shakes his head getting on his knees, she closes her eyes at the immediate contact of his lips he pulls her legs apart. "Andy! My love." Her hand on his head. He pulls the phone out of her hand and tosses it, starting to kiss her folds, closing the glass door. "I have to go." She moans out.

"Are you sure?" He lets his tongue move through her folds.

"Your case." She whimpers.

"Don't talk about it. Just enjoy this." He stands up kissing her tenderly, she deepens it immediately. Her legs wrapping around him as he pushes her against the wall. They forget about the running water for a few minutes enjoying their trembling bodies against one another, restraining their moans but feeling each one of them run through their bodies.

"Do they sneak away like this all the time?" Rusty nods at Ricky as they finish breakfast.

"I've just gotten used to it, I try not to imagine things." Rusty says quickly.

"Oh no!" Ricky holds up his hands to his eyes. "Rusty!" Rusty turns to him and smiles.

Rusty laughs as Ricky continues to try and erase images from his mind. "I went through that at first but I've gotten over it." He shrugs. "Can I ask you a question?" Rusty offers to try and help Ricky.

Ricky shakes his head. "Sure."

"Your sister, she didn't visit because of Andy and me?" Ricky examines him.

"It was big news at first knowing you were here but then we both came to feel like we knew you, so much that mom talked about you." Rusty looks at his plate nervously. "I think her hesitation is Andy. The way he was willing to call us personally, it showed us how much he was in this relationship. It made me want to come out more and it backed her away." Rusty nods. "You're not the problem and neither is Andy, its fear. We're all afraid of something." Rusty looks at Ricky silently. "And well hers is seeing Mom happy without us."

"Can you pick my outfit?" Andy asks Sharon as he comes out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"I'd love to." She leaves her dress and returns to the closet. "You know we forgot about presents," she calls from the closet he smiles at the dress and sits down on the bed. "Since I spent the past two Christmas's alone." She comes out with his outfit and holds out a box for him. He takes it smiling and unwraps the perfectly wrapped gift. He opens it pulling out a key. He looks at her questioning her. "Before you object, I only paid the down payment. You'll take care of the rest." She smiles.

"Sharon." He examines the key. "I can't accept this it's too much." He puts the key back in the box and holds it out to her. She wraps her hands around his and pushes it back to him moving forward.

"You need a car." She tells him. "Ricky picked it up yesterday and he approved. Test it out and let me know what you think I need to get to work." She kisses him leaving the box in his hands.

"Sharon." He stands up, she turns back to him. "Thank you. Come here." He holds out his hand and she takes it. "I love you." He wraps his hands around her.

"I love you." She runs her hands on his cheeks. "You know it's hard to express because sometimes I just don't understand how so much can fit inside of me." He looks at her confused. "The amount that I love you I mean, you see I get all jumbled." Andy smiles and kisses her neck.

"That's very cute." He says smiling. He wondered how he's been given the chance to have this part of Sharon in his life. He still questioned how much he actually deserved her.

"Cute?" She smiles. "You have never told me I was cute." He smiles as he starts nibbling in her neck. "I have to go." She pushes away, grabbing her dress.

"If we disappeared you think anyone would know?" She slips into her dress and Andy into his suit.

"Our children." Sharon answers. "And Lieutenant Provenza would definitely miss you." Andy chuckles. She walks over to him and helps him with his tie.

"Oh alright. I know it's my case and all but it wouldn't be Christmas without seeing the team. And since I can't ask you about the case, I need to talk to Provenza." She nods.

"Let's go but we're going to match." She says running her hand down on his chest. He grins as he puts on his jacket and looking at their matching outfits.

"It's Christmas, red is the color to wear." She rolls her eyes smiling.

"I'm going to see my children." She stops as she gathers her things. He looks at her. "Andy I need to stop doing that, Rusty is going to freak out." She frowns letting out a puff of air.

"No you don't. Go see them, eat something and I will be out." She nods.

"Have fun in the shower?" Ricky asks as she enters the living room.

"Ricky!" She turns red immediately.

"Oh I know the images, geez." He closes his eyes as Rusty laughs. "Sorry." He says seeing his mom very uncomfortable.

"I have to go in to work, you have five minutes to get ready?" She tells Rusty, making him quiet immediately and jump from the couch.

"He can stay with me and I know it's only here and the office." Ricky offers. "Maybe I can come by and meet your team?" He watches his mom.

"Rusty?" She questions him.

"Yes, sounds great." Rusty answers enthusiastically.

"Thank you Honey." She gives Ricky a kiss on the forehead. She hesitates for a moment and runs a hand on Rusty's back. He looks at her and smiles. "No opening presents till I'm back." They look at the tree and grin. "I know it was supposed to be done at midnight but Rusty you fell asleep."

"Ready Beautiful?" They turn to look at Andy.

"Yes." She says moving towards the door.

"So is there a dress code, red and grey." Ricky grins looking from one to the other.

"You bet there is." Andy answers Sharon laughs as she walks through the door.

Andy and Sharon make their way into the murder room, finding the team huddled over Tao's computer. Sharon continues to her office as Andy moves over to them.

"Lieutenant," Sykes chimes out making the others look up.

"Merry Christmas." They all wish him a Merry Christmas in return as Sharon returns and they all wish her a Merry Christmas too.

"Alright, you'll be briefing both me and Lieutenant Flynn here," they all look at each other confused. "Well an update for him a briefing for me." They all remain quiet not understanding but say nothing. Sanchez hands files to Provenza making Sharon clear her throat, realizing he wasn't about to set off Andy by taking over the briefing.

"Well, Dan Wilson couldn't point out Jack in a card lineup. Sanchez interrogation methods helped us to get a confession." Sharon and Andy look at Sanchez. He doesn't look at them only at Provenza. "He says he was given the order and told to blame it on Jack Raydor."

"Wait, there is someone coming after me through Sharon?" Sharon frowns. _They want to kill Andy because of me. _Her stomach turns.

"And it isn't Jack?" She asks softly.

"Julio." Provenza gives out frustrated.

They all look at him. "Alright Captain, Lieutenant." Andy shifts uncomfortably. "Listen Dan Wilson says he was asked to follow Jack, he had been playing at Timeout, a bar for two weeks straight, every night. He went in, Dan Wilson was previously told he was a recovering alcoholic, he switched a drink on him during a game." Sharon feels even more nauseous now. "Jack Raydor couldn't stop afterwards." Sharon runs her hand along her forehead. _Oh Jack._

"You need a seat Captain?" Sykes offers, Andy looks over at her and sees how she's affected.

"No, thank you Amy. Julio please continue." He nods.

"He made him talk about you Captain and he immediately let out that.." Sanchez stops.

"Well that you and Flynn were together Captain." Provenza helps Julio.

"He offered himself to hurt Lieutenant Flynn and Jack Raydor was so drunk that he agreed to it, the others at the table heard but had no idea it was staged."

"Wait, wait." Sharon lets out quickly they all look at her. "He got a deal by Emma?" They nod, knowing where this is going.

"She knows now?" Andy asks.

"Yes and she isn't happy." Provenza groans out. Sharon moves away from the group. "Captain?" Provenza calls.

"I have to get my son to bring Rusty down, before I don't know Emma calls the caseworker or something." They all look at her worried.

"Captain, she's calm for now. I talked to her but she's waiting for your call." She nods. "Listen Captain we need to open your cases to see who could be after Lieutenant Flynn that knows you so well." She swallows deep in her throat but nods. "Yours too Lieutenant." Sanchez tells him Andy nods.

"Please continue here, I need to call Emma and get Rusty down here." Sharon starts moving again buts stops for a second time. "Lieutenant Flynn, you can only offer your help. You are not to be involved in any other form but to give information."

"Yes, Captain." He meets her eyes confirming to her that he won't get involved.

"Detective Sanchez. Thank you." He nods, slowly glancing at Andy who is talking to Provenza. "I would also like for you to accompany me somewhere." The others turn to her immediately. "Once I take care of Emma." She offers softly.

"Yes, Captain." Sanchez watches as Andy frowns.

She walks to her office, Andy doesn't linger for a moment and follows her. He closes the door behind them. "You are not going to go see him."

"Excuse me." She responds quickly as she sits at her desk.

"Jackson Raydor, that's where you want Julio to take you." Andy lets out furious, the others glance through the windows.

"Yes, that's exactly where I am going. But you cannot stop me from going anywhere." She answers too quickly, regretting her choice in words as they come out.

"Alright so I ask you, Sharon please don't go?" His voice still strong and angry.

"Andy I accused him of trying to murder you, he didn't do it. He won't stop drinking if I don't talk to him." She felt a guilt, heavier than any other at the moment.

"It's not your problem." Andy responds quickly his temper rising.

"You can come with me, but I'm going." He blows out a puff of air. "Andy he is still Jack and I made a really big mistake." She says trying to get his attention.

"A mistake." Andy nods walking out of her office. She watches him through the windows, he doesn't return to the team he is leaving. _Shit. Follow him. _

She follows Andy quickly the others following them with glances. "Andy, stop!" She calls him as she catches up to him.

"If I can't stop you from doing things, I won't let you stop me anymore either." He gets on the elevator and closes the door, leaving her behind.

_Goddammit Sharon. _She moves quickly to the murder room. "Lieutenant Provenza I need you to go after Andy please." He picks up the phone immediately. "Detective Sanchez please get Emma here immediately, Lieutenant Tao and Buzz please continue on those files and Detective Sykes, please get Rusty down here. My son Ricky might come along, I don't want them knowing a thing but I don't want them driving in a car alone either. If they targeted Andy because of me." Sykes moves out immediately not needing Sharon to finish. "Thank you."

"Captain he's waiting for me downstairs." Provenza looks at her as he sets down his phone.

"I'm coming with you." She needed to make things right.

"Captain, he's been holding back too much. He needs to blow off steam." Provenza offers cautiously.

"Yes at me." Sharon lets out angrily. She knew he had been holding back, she shouldn't have let him hold back for so long.

"I'll bring him back safe and with enough steam to offer you too." Sharon smiles. "Please Captain." Sharon nods, Provenza grabs his jacket and goes.

"Captain, Emma is on her way." Sanchez calls out.

"Julio, I'm sorry about Andy."

"Captain we've all had our differences on the team, it was just time that me and Lieutenant Flynn had ours." A weak smile is all she could offer, she knew Sanchez had no problem with Andy and still didn't fully understand Andy's problem with Julio.

She returns to her office and sits at her desk, removing her glasses and letting her face fall into her hands._ I don't understand? Shouldn't I know what bothers him by now, am I that selfish that I don't know? Oh lord! He almost died because of me and instead I'm worried for Jack. Shit Sharon. Mistake? No, no. Oh Sharon. He understood it all wrong. _A soft knock comes at the door, she looks up putting on her glasses.

"Come in." She calls out, even though the thing she wants to do is hide. Find Andy and take their children and hide.

"Captain?" Tao calls worried at her not answering his first question.

"Mike, I'm sorry. Yes, please. What is it?" She tries straightening her thoughts.

"Does a Juan Mario Guerrero sound familiar?" He offers her a folder.

"Yes he was a Sergeant about three years ago. He was abusing women, he got away with six months for each girl. I pushed for more but..wait." She looks at the folder. "You're telling me you think this is the guy?"

"He would know enough about you Captain, he'd have people on the inside to keep their eyes on you." Tao offers nervously as she scans the thick file.

"Why kill Andy?" Sharon says as she flips through the file, none of this was making any sense.

"That's what I wanted to ask you Captain." She shakes her head confused. "He got out about six months ago and hasn't appeared anywhere. Not for a job, no record, no money transactions." Sharon felt sick she needed Andy by her side. She knew what this man was capable of.

Sharon flips through the file and swallows deeply she knew his file with extreme detail, she didn't need to look through it. "Lieutenant if you think this is where we need to go, let's take the chance I need this case to be finished, now." He nods leaving the office. Sharon reaches for her phone quickly. She dials a number. _Pick up, please. "_Andy. You answered." She lets out a heavy breath.

"I'm with Provenza." He says distantly.

"Listen my Love." She falls silent for a second, she feels her body begin to shake. "I know you said I can't ask you to do things anymore and I get it, but I really need you here. Please." _Why would he listen?_

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Sharon feels a big relief over her. "Sharon are you alright?" Andy can hear the heaviness in each word she spoke.

"Andy," She pauses clearing her throat looking out the window watching the team start a board with the suspect's picture. She pushes away from the desk feeling as if there is no air around her. "Mike just offered a suspect, if this is the guy. We aren't messing with an amateur. He is very dangerous." She can feel her hand start shaking. _Stop, Sharon._

"Don't worry. I'm coming through the building. We will be okay." He tells her reassuringly.

"Andy. I never meant that being with you was a mistake. I meant believing Jack was a murderer was a mistake." She sees him appear in the murder room, Provenza behind him. Provenza goes to the others as Andy hangs up his phone and walks towards her. She gets up and closes the blinds, he walks into the office and closes the door. "I'm sorry." She lets out immediately.

"No," he wraps his arms around her without another word. She shakes in his hold. He kisses her head. "I'm safe. And I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He waits until her shaking subdues. "Sharon, who is this guy?" He asks still holding her tight.

Andy can feel her hesitation but waits patiently. "He used to work in the LAPD I was investigating him through FID. I found out he was raping woman, he got away with minimal time and I fought it till the day he was set free. I couldn't let him go." Andy pulls away only slightly still holding on to her and questions her with a soft glare. "I didn't ever talk to him, I just followed the case, he didn't know." He didn't expect this from Sharon but he understood there were always these cases that haunted each one of them. She lays her head into his chest, he runs his hands up and down her back. "Andy you're not a mistake." She says heartfelt, he can feel the words run through her entire body.

He wraps his fingers in her hair and tilts her head back kissing her gently. "I believe you." Her tears run, he wipes them. "It's not your fault, okay none of this. Much less Jack's drinking and my short temper. I will drive you to see him okay?" She nods, resting onto his chest again. She felt the guilt of Jack drinking, Andy being attacked and everyone that surrounded her be in possible danger.

* * *

_Thank you!_


	22. Madness

_Thank you all for the kind words. __**This chapter is rated M**__, not because of smut but because of precautions against violence. Enjoy and take a deep breath!_

* * *

"Gorgeous." Andy calls through the condo softly.

"In the kitchen." She calls back. He appears a moment later, he smiles as she wears a high ponytail, in tight yoga pants and a tank top, pulling out deserts from the oven they were going to Nicole's house to celebrate the New Year.

"You look very sexy," She smiles. "I just got called they need backup." He swipes some of the frosting into his finger and licks it. She slaps his hand the second time, but he catches a chance to grab some more on his finger smiling.

"For Guerrero?" She looks at him worried.

"No. For the murder in the supermarket, they found the suspect." Sharon puts the frosting in the piping bag.

"Alright. Should I go?" She looks up at him.

"No. Lieutenant Provenza said to sneak out and not tell you. You've been in that office too much." She smiles, turning to face him the piping bag in one hand.

"And yet you tell me." Her voice teasing.

"I keep no secrets from you." He wraps his arms around her. She pulls back swiping a bit of frosting onto his chin, he frowns playfully she smiles. Sharon wipes his chin with a finger and licks his chin removing the rest of it, kissing him softly on the lips. She pulls away smiling, he takes her hand and sucks on her finger removing the frosting. She hums. She kisses him again. "I better go, before I can't." Andy moans out, Sharon grins and nods releasing her hold from his neck.

"Call me, when you arrest him. I will be worried." She steps back putting down the piping bag.

"I will. Can I put some officers down stairs, you'll be by yourself?" She smiles knowing the worry he carried.

She nods. "Ricky and Rusty should be back soon." She reassures him.

They had been on a search for Juan Mario Guerrero, he had vacated his apartment just hours after they pointed him out as a possible suspect. They knew he was keeping a watchful eye on them. The conversation with Emma was painful more so because of her unnecessary comments, under Taylor's watchful eye they discussed until he rightfully told her she had no power over hers and Andy's relationship. Taylor admitted going above himself and reporting them to Chief Pope, when he first found out but he shot him down. Only to return with a complaint when it affected work behavior or they got married and Taylor explained that if either one where to ever happen he could take the action he thought necessary.

It had been awhile since Sharon had been alone in the condo, she made a call to her daughter, piped the desserts and stored them. As she moved through the condo she heard noises in the bedrooms she frowns and pulls out a knife as she stands in the kitchen, her gun stored in her dresser. The image that appears in the entrance to the kitchen frightens her to the core. She swallows deeply, slowly moving the knife behind her, grip tight.

"Sergeant Guerrero. I haven't seen you in years." Sharon lets out softly, when everything inside her is shouting.

"Ah, but we have something in common Sharon." His voice not deep but rough. "We have been keeping tabs on each other for years." He smiles moving closer to her, Sharon doesn't move a centimeter. "Excuse me, I think I'll take an apple." He reaches her and leans close to her his hand extending beside her but his musty smile like dirt lingering in Sharon's nose as he moves away. "Oh and please the Sergeant is long gone." He smiles as he pulls out his pocket knife and pops it open, slicing into the apple. Sharon's stomach turns planning in her head ways to run to the bedroom to find her gun. "I go by Juan Mario Now. That's all." He jolts her back to the reality of her present situation as he brings a slice of apple with the knife to his mouth, licking the juice off of it.

"Juan, I don't understand what you're doing here." Is the only thing calm enough that she can muster to say.

"Hmm, well I saw Lieutenant Andrew Flynn leave and I know your children are gone." An evil smile creeps along his face. "You know I wish I could have met your daughter." He laughs out continuing to slice the apple.

_Kate? He's met my children. _"Juan, you can still meet her." She painfully says, trying to keep him calm.

"Yes. That's what I was hoping." He laughs, walking around the kitchen and holding up the apple, Sharon points to the trashcan he nods in appreciation. "So we have two ways to do this."_ Do this? _We pack a bag and go together or, I put you to sleep." He pulls out a needle and syringe. _Andy, please! _She cried and screamed inside but remained calm.

"Juan, listen I can't do that." She finally chokes up a little through her words.

"Hmm, the needle than?" He flicks it. _No you can't be unconscious. _

"My children. Juan." She pleads.

"Oh, they'll have their ending. Don't worry about that." He smiles, moving close to her yanking her arm, a flash of pain and anger rushed through every bone in her.

"No, Juan. I'll do whatever you ask but leave my children alone." She keeps her voice natural, hoping to keep Guerrero that way too. Her eyes never leaving his.

"I give directions here. But if this is going to go the right way." He smiles. "Then fine." He puts the needle away into his back pocket. "Your children are off limits for now." The laugh he gives out creeps up her spine, making her head spin in confusion. "Let's pack." He say casually through his laughing.

"I can do it." Sharon says, moving for the first time as she takes a step, still grasping the knife tightly at her side, her gun in mind.

"Yes and don't worry I have your weapon." Sharon closes her eyes but opens them rapidly. _He has my gun, Andy please._

"No running away or Nicole, that's her name right? That stupid man that leaves such a beautiful woman alone. He leaves his daughter too." Sharon's head turns to him quickly a possessive grin on him. He licks his lips. "She'll go first." He whispers.

"I won't." Sharon nervously lets out.

He follows her but stops her as she is about to turn into the hallway and stands in front of her. He leans in smelling her perfume.

"You changed it since the last time, I was this close to you." The knife runs through the locks of her hair, she swallows deeply. He grins. "You know if you would have just let it all go years ago, when we were both younger, we could have enjoyed each other's company," he takes a step closer to her. He runs the knife flat surface along her face and smiles. She does too. As she stabs him in the stomach clenching the knife hard until it couldn't move any further. He coughs, pulling the knife out of himself as she runs.

Guerrero trips her and she kicks him at his ankles, he was towering over her she needed them at an even playing field. He falls face forward grabbing her ankle, she curses not wearing her heels. A sharp pain comes to her right leg. He cuts along her leg she can feel it throbbing, her mind keeps shouting to get away, to kick. A hard jab is thrown at his face, his head tilting back running a scorching pain through his face to his neck.

"An injection! Sharon." He says shouting

"No, I'll stop." She calls out as he releases her ankle. _Do not let him drug you, you need to be conscious. Andy where are you I need you? _She sits up, quickly pushing herself up against the wall. Her breathing heavy she needed to stay calm.

"I only listen to you because I've always been so obsessed with those eyes of yours." He groans as he stands, Sharon sees his hand full of blood as he applies pressure at his wound. "I wouldn't like you to close them." He still manages to smile. "Alright I will pack a bag for you." He whimpers in pain and curses loudly as he tries to move. Sharon is still, she prays. _Please allow me to see my children again. Andy. My parents. _"Ah! Forget it!" He shouts angrily, Sharon's nerves rise through her this was the first time he was angry. "We are going." He shouts again. He tugs at her arm to get up she shouts more forcefully than she needs, trying to scare him or halt him. The adrenaline might have been stopping her from feeling any pain because she had none really. She could feel prickling but nothing else.

"I can't walk." She lies. With a painful force he yanks her by the arm. She felt then the resistance her leg couldn't take her weight. "I need a doctor." _Stall. Rusty and Ricky will be back. The officers? Andy said he was going to place officers. I need to stall._

"I'll help you." He answers tenderly, he pulls her arm over his shoulder and they both struggle to move. She can smell the dirt from his scent, making her want to vomit, but she could hear his shattered breathing he was more injured than her. She was ready to punch him, hit him do something when she felt the blade of his knife at her waist where he held her tightly as single move it would jab into her. They walk into the hallway. _No, we can't leave. _They hear the elevator coming up, he pulls her into the staircase. "If you shout, this knife goes into your side, understand." She swallows deep and nods. He starts pulling her down so she'll move down the staircase. Her leg gives out making her stumble, the knife scratching against her skin. She could see the blood trails, his wound was leaving a long trail as hers only left drips. _Andy. Andy. _She knew he was far gone, but keeping him and her children in her mind drew strength through her body.

Jack Raydor walks through the hallway of Sharon's condo, frowning as he sees a trail of blood. "Sharon!" He finds her door open. A bigger puddle of blood in the condo. He pulls out his cellphone and calls the police reporting what he sees. He quietly walks through the rooms.

"Lieutenant." Andy turns to look at Sanchez as they sit in the car, they had been stuck together. "A call just came in." Sanchez starts the car and turns on the siren moving quickly.

"What we are on a stakeout!" Andy adds angrily.

"There was a call, to the Captain's home." Sanchez hits the gas pedal.

"What?" Andy's heart drops. "Is Sharon?"

"No report, sir." Sanchez swerves through the streets. Arriving at the building almost instantly. Andy jumps out of the car, Sanchez breaks the car and jumps out too. They pass two officers walking up slowly, Sanchez and Andy run up the staircase, floor by floor, jumping steps. They start seeing the blood trail. Andy stops kneeling, he reacts when Sanchez keeps moving up he follows. Sanchez stops at the end of the staircase trying to think of a ways to send Andy back down when he sees the blood continues into Sharon's hallway, but Andy gets their seconds later.

"The door, who made the call?" Andy calls loudly, pulling out his gun and holding it up. When he had left Sharon was alone, he didn't know what he was about to find. He doesn't stop. Andy and Sanchez have their guns drawn moving in finding the blood puddle, where Sharon and Guerrero struggled with each other. He follows the trail to the kitchen as Sanchez turns down the hallway to clear the rooms. Andy's heart is beating frantically, he left Sharon in the kitchen his gun up in the air. It meets Jack's face an anger rushes through Andy he pulls back his gun and clenches his jaw. He reaches for Jack throwing him up against the refrigerator.

"Where is she!?" Andy holds Jack from the collar screaming loudly. Sanchez runs to the kitchen he sees Jack's face turning red.

"I came in the door was open." He coughs choking on the resistance Andy is forcing onto his neck. "I just got here." He holds tight at Andy's hands around his neck, trying to pull him away, but Andy's strength defeated his.

"Lieutenant, Andrew." Sanchez calls out loud. "He wouldn't linger around!" He shouts trying to calm him down. He knew the anger running through Andy he would hold him till he confessed.

Andy lets Jack go. He pants trying to catch his breath. Andy walks away but returns immediately punching him in the face. Jack falters back holding onto the counter. "Get the hell out of my home before I shoot you!" Andy pulls out his gun again, pointing it at Jack.

"I'm leaving, I just wanted to talk to Sharon about the divorce." Jack raises his hands up in the air, his color finally returning. Andy could hear Sanchez sending out directions to people through the phone but not leaving his side.

"Sir, Rusty and his security were being followed minutes ago. We are tracking the information they gave us." Sanchez offers some help to Andy to calm him down. But there was no way.

"You see you can drop the gun, I can help." Jack smiles out.

"Help?" A rage rushes through him the smile, the playful tone infuriating him. Did he not understand the danger Sharon was in?

"I can stay here and wait for Sharon." He says cool as he sees Andy's eyes threaten him.

"Sir, I would advise you to leave." Sanchez interrupts. "Did you touch anything?" He asks as Jackson moves around Andy, in a circle trying to not put his back to him.

"No, nothing." Jack says, keeping his eyes on Andy. "I just walked around looking for Sharon, she doesn't leave doors open, I called it in." He cocks his head to the side.

"Julio, if you don't get him out of here I will shoot him." Andy still holds up his gun, his jaw clenched. He knew it was important to find Sharon but knew Sanchez was taking care of it all and he couldn't pull his gun down. As much as he told himself, he couldn't. He needed Sharon by his side and this felt like the only way to rid himself of everything he was feeling.

"You know Sharon often threatened me that way." Jack giggles nervously. Andy steps forward and slaps the gun across Jack's face and he falls to the floor bumping his head on the counter.

"Ouch." Jack says lightly feeling a sting run through his entire face trying to play it easy. "You're violent. You see I was never violent." Andy puts the gun to Jack's forehead, he needed him to shut up to stop talking such idiotic stupidities.

"AGREEING TO KILL SOMEONE AT A BAR," Andy clicks his gun. "That isn't violent?!" His screams shake the kitchen running through them like knives, feeling the sting with the click of the gun.

"Lieutenant!" Sanchez shouts now.

"Listen to the young fella." Jack says fearfully. Andy withdraws his gun. Jack starts breathing heavily against cabinets, a fear running heavily through him.

"Get the hell out of here." Andy bellows up. "UP NOW!" He demands.

Jack struggles rising slowly. "You know this was my home once." Andy jabs his knee into Jack's stomach making him groan, then a forceful punch to the head. Jack stands up swinging at him. Sanchez walks in the middle as Andy reaches for his gun again.

"Sir, he will shoot." Sanchez tells Jack. He looks at Andy with anger in his eyes and moves out of the kitchen.

Andy pulls out his phone looking around the kitchen, cursing out loud. "Provenza," Andy breaths out. "Sharon." Is the only thing he can manage to let out.

"I'm on my way Andy." Sanchez had already informed him. "We will find her." Provenza says, the only thing able to say to console his friend.

"There is blood. Lots of blood." Andy breathes out returning to the puddle of blood. Imagining Sharon bleeding out. No she was fine, he kept telling himself.

"Andy, we will find her." Provenza repeats.

"Andy." Andy turns to the door.

"Mike." Andy breathes out, seeing Tao at the door. "Provenza Tao is here." He hangs up, Tao carefully walks around the trail of blood.

"What do you know?" Tao ask Andy carefully, not trying to worry him more.

"Jack Raydor, was here the door was open. The blood runs from the kitchen to here through the staircase. They must have taken the elevator at one point. There is a knife missing in the kitchen." Tao nods. "I did have a disagreement with Jack in the kitchen some blood might be his. Tao looks at him carefully as Andy looks desperate, he needed Sharon to be alive this blood said all the contrary.

"We got this." Tao assures him. "Julio!" Tao shouts.

"Yes. Lieutenant." Sanchez appears immediately.

"You are the responding officer, where are we?" Sanchez looks at Andy. He knew how Andy felt about him at the moment, he didn't want to make things worse.

"Take it Julio." Andy assures him. "Where is Jack?" He asks frustrated looking around.

"He's talking to the officers." Sanchez adds calmly.

Sykes and Provenza walk in a moment later. Sykes follows Tao and Sanchez. "Andy," Provenza walks to him. "I need you to talk to the kids." Andy frowns. He wasn't leaving. "They boys were on the way to meet Kate, the Captain's daughter at the airport." Andy shakes his head in confusion.

"I'm not leaving." Andy grumbles angrily. Provenza's hand meets his arm.

"You can't let them see this." Provenza's voice calm. He looks around everything finally dawning on him.

"I need to give my report." Andy says roughly.

"We have time for that." He assures him.

"I am not leaving!" Andy growls, everyone stops what they are doing and look at him. "I am not moving from here!" They all straighten up at his screams. He was supposed to be protecting her, this wasn't supposed to happen. Where was she?

"Go! The Captain would have wanted you with her children." Provenza grumbles more forcefully, but remains gentle with his words.

"I shouldn't have left." He says softly.

"Andy, get over that and do what you can now and that's getting down there before they see the tape up here." Provenza's words louder and stronger now.

Andy walks out of the condo furious, his blood boiling nothing calming him. He sees Jack with an officer and the heat runs through his head almost as if he was about to explode. He takes the stairs, showing his badge as it's closed off. He sees that in fact they made their way through another floor onto the elevator. He rushes down the stairs, feeling as if the airways being sucked out of him. There were supposed to be officers? Where were they? He comes to the entrance of the building and sees the officer's that had been ordered to stand guard. He pushes the officer interviewing them out of the way and punches one in the face making him fall to the floor. He turns to the female cop.

"I draw the line at hitting a woman, but I promise you, you better start looking for a new job." The cops only look at him not responding. His head pounding faster and faster.

He backs away and turns to Sharon's car pulling up. For a moment he expects Sharon to step out but he clears his head as the security car pulls up behind it. Rusty jumps out first, he sees a thin female come out too with features just like her mother's. The dread that swept on their faces wasn't even close to that of what he was feeling. Ricky moves behind them.

"What's going on Andy?" Rusty asks quickly. "Where is Sharon?" Rusty spins around looking for her he knew Sharon was hurt he could see it in Andy's eyes. They showed nothing but fear something he had never seen in the Lieutenant.

"This is Kate, my sister." Ricky reaches the three. "What happened here?" His voice anxious.

"Hi Kate it's nice to meet you." Andy extends his hand, she takes it smiling weakly she saw the same pain in Andy's eyes.

"What's going on Andy all these police officers?!" Rusty interrupts growling furiously.

"Sharon." Andy begins looking at Sharon's kids.

"Where's Sharon?" Rusty asks, fear in his voice.

"She's missing, it looks like someone took her." Rusty walks toward the building. "No, Rusty we aren't allowed in there." Ricky frowns almost as if confusion drowning his entire body. Kate, lets out a familiar sound he's heard out of Sharon when she's upset or afraid. She covers her mouth shaking her head.

"Ricky, Kate I'm sorry we are doing everything we can to find her." Andy assures them, Rusty is pacing. Andy feels like shouting or possibly crying.

"I just talked to Mom, like thirty minutes ago." Kate lets out her voice shaking. "She can't be missing." Andy looks up at her. "This is a bad joke." She lets out through tears. Ricky holds her shoulders in shock not being able to answer. "No, where is she?" Kate cries, turning into her brother.

"Kate." Andy calls her softly.

"Andy, what can we do?" Rusty asks, his eyes red. Andy takes a deep breath.

"You can go with Ricky and Kate, escorted by the officers to a hotel and wait." Rusty nods.

"No. I need to see mom, this is a joke." Kate pulls away from her brother.

"Kate, I'm sorry you came and found this, but listen can you please show me your phone? I need to see the time, how long the call lasted between you and your mother." She nods and gives him the phone, wiping her face an eerie feeling running through Andy her mannerisms just like Sharon.

"Twenty-two minutes ago." Andy lets out a deep breath.

"What?" Ricky questions him.

"It's better than thirty." Rusty adds.

Andy calls Sanchez informing him about the call, how long it lasted the exact time. Hoping this would help them. "I have to keep your phone?" She nods not arguing.

"Yes, absolutely." She lets out, turning to Ricky as he grumbles in her ear they turn around and see Jack Raydor coming out of the building. "Did he do this?!" She shouts, rushing towards him. Ricky holds her back.

Jack Raydor raises his arms letting them fall at his side, a guilt in his face. Andy's anger rising. "No he didn't." His voice bitter.

"Andy, can I go? I can't be here." Kate looks at him as her brother lets her go.

"Yes, I have a hotel room set up." He places a hand on her back, she looks up. "We are going to find her." She smiles weakly and walks towards the car, leaving her father behind her.

"Rusty, go with her." Rusty looks at him. "Keep your phone on and I'll keep you updated." His eyes redder than before, he turns to walk away and looks up at him again.

"Is this because of me, the letters?" Rusty's voice breaking.

"No, Rusty it's not." He should offer him more consolation. But Sharon did that. "They would have already come and taken you for more security. I promise it's not." Andy tries being calm, Rusty doesn't fully accept it but walks towards Kate.

Andy turns to Ricky who is exchanging heavy words with Jack. He does everything to remain in his spot, not to beat Jack again. Ricky walks away angry from his father.

"Please keep me updated Andy anything I can do just give me a call." Andy nods. His words are calm but he can see it's not matching any of his body language. "Oh and if you had anything to do with Jack's, what did he call it, falls. Thank you. On Mom's behalf thank you." He walks away cursing to himself. Andy watches as he takes the driver's seat and drives away, the security behind them. He looks back and Jack is gone.

His cell phone rings, he searches for it anxiously. "Sharon?" The first words out of his mouth.

"No, Dad its Nicole." His daughter's soft voice comes through the phone.

"Sweetheart." Andy runs his hand along his neck, his voice shaky.

"Is everything okay Dad?" She asks softly.

"Oh, Nicole." He closes his eyes. "Dinner." He almost whispers out.

"You forgot." She says forcefully. More dread entering his body.

"No Sweetheart." He can't tell her what's going on, but what else but the truth would excuse him from failing to see his daughter again.

"Dad?" Nicole calls, through the long silence.

"Sweetheart, I can't make it." He can imagine the anger running through Nicole's face, he was disappointing her again. "You see Sharon went missing, we're trying to find her." He decides in that moment to say only the truth.

"Oh no!" Her words are immediate, with sincere worry. "Where are you Dad, I will leave now?" A heaviness enters Andy one he hadn't allowed himself to feel yet.

"No, no. I'll be out looking for her." He says choking up. "Honey?" Andy's voice tearful.

"Yeah Dad."

"Thanks for the call. It helped me calm down. Listen me and Sharon will meet up with you soon okay?" He can feel the sting in his eyes, the tone of his voice betraying him. He clears his throat but it doesn't help.

"Dad. I still have a shopping date with her. She won't keep me waiting." Nicole's voice shattered too. "I'll call you every hour. Keep you calm. What do you say?" She offers.

"Sounds great Sweetheart." He manages to let out without breaking completely. He hangs his phone up and takes a look around, siren lights flashing. Julio's car still stationed in front of the building. Officers moving in and out of the building. "Sharon. Where are you?" He looks at his phone. "Just hang tight, we're coming for you." He whispers moving back into the building.

* * *

_I'm writing as I go. So please suggestions are welcomed and time is necessary. Thank you._


	23. Keep Holding On

_That was a crazy episode tonight! I hope everyone had a chance to see it. I love it!—Thank you all for the reviews, I love writing for these two. I know the last chapter was intense. This one will require a __deep breath. And enjoy! _

* * *

"Juan." Sharon was laying in the back of an SUV, her wrist tied behind her back, her ankles tied. Guerrero was driving, she could hear his deep inhalations. "I need to clean up your wound and mine. Please we won't last long this way." She had stopped bleeding, she could feel it, but she needed to stall. The closer she remained to home, the longer she was exposed, the more patience she acted with Guerrero. The better chance she had to remain alive, to remain safe and give Andy more time to find her.

"We can't stop," his breath heavy and short. "We have a flight to catch." _A flight. I need to get out of here. Think Sharon, think!_

She managed to keep breathing normal, her voice calm. "They won't let me get on the airplane without an identification." _Oh please, God help me please. _

He let out a long laugh until he slammed the wheel from pain. "I have everything we need no worries," sharp breathes coming from him, "your job is to not say a word or I'll send an order to kill Nicole, than Ricky, oh then that wonderful Rusty. Once Lieutenant Andrew Flynn has seen them all fall and crumble, he'll go." Sharon shook. She knew he was capable of this, she knew his file.

She lets out a deep breath. "Tell me Juan, why are you doing this?" Sharon needed to know. She wasn't going with him anywhere if her escaping led to her death or a serious injury she needed to know why. Why was this happening?

"You see," She could hear the anger rising in him. "This is what makes me angry." He is breathing hard, the sound of it making Sharon shake in fear. "You were supposed to go away with me years ago, I just hurt all this woman to get your attention. I thought if you saw the danger out there, you'd want to be protected by me." He starts coughing, she feels the car swerve._ No I am not dying this way. I need to get out._

"Juan, you are hurt." She offers softly. "I can help you." _You need to do better than that. _"I want to help you." She lets out, hoping it would convince him.

"You do worry about me." He grins. "I knew it! Oh you went from a pathetic asshole like Jackson Raydor to a conceded asshole like Andrew Flynn. You took away my title, you brought me to the scum of life." She can hear a disturbing joy in his voice. "I understand now. You like men who are nothing. And as long as you choose me that is fine." She feels the car slow down. "But where I'm taking you. I'm a king so you'll be my queen." _Where are we?_

"We are about to do some car switching." He answers her internal question, dread forming in her mind. She had left her home, they had driven away, now they were switching cars. Her hope was slowly slipping through her fingertips. "I made many mistakes tonight and your family, who says loves you should be looking for you. But they will not catch me we are flying away together." He laughs. This one shakes Sharon, it was of one who had conquered his ultimate goal, she could feel his voice feel controlled.

"Please Juan, I need to talk to my children. Please." She begs, she needed to. Nothing else was working.

"No, I will allow you to make one call." _Yes a call. "_To the man you think you love. But I will show you, he is nothing compared to me." He gets out of the car and comes around opening her car door. "Sharon you look frightened." She is shaking from her hair to her toes. "Listen, I promise we won't do anything you don't want to." He smiles helping her sit up, untying her legs. But he stops and knots them again.

He pulls out two phones. His smell of dirt lingering on him, she couldn't take it, she leans over the car and hurls. Guerrero gets up and frowns. "Please I feel sick." Guerrero pushes her head back forcefully, he is frowning. The grin that appears on his face, makes her stomach turn again. "I need fresh air." He yanks her by the arm and makes her painfully hop to the other car. She can feel a scorching pain run through her body starting at the wound from her leg, it gives out and she collapses to the hot dirt floor. She can hear him shouting but, she zones him out. She wasn't going to let this defeat her. _Not this_. She stands back up and finishes making her way to the other car, similar to the first. He seats her in the back again. She could feel the pain in her leg, the pant sticking to her wound. It was painful but not more than not seeing everyone she loved again, she needed to do something. _Anything_.

"One call." He grins, swiping her hair back, it had come undone from earlier that day. "If you say anything that will give us away, I mean anything. I push the button on this other phone." Sharon looks at the phone in his hand. "It sends a message to a friend and Nicole is gone." She swallows deep then nods. The cellphone raises to his ear. _Call Andy, someone on the team. They'll know what to do. "_You tell them you're happy with me or I'll call Rusty." She didn't know if she should believe him, but she couldn't help but do just that. He knew so much about them.

The team was at Parker Center, checking all of their leads. Andy was in Sharon's office trying to find something that would help but he knew it was no use. He was searching for Sharon and he knew he wouldn't find her in there.

"We have a call!" Andy looks through the windows and runs out of Sharon's office. Tao hands him the phone.

"Hello." A rough voice runs through. "Just the person I wanted to speak to. I just wanted to give my dear friend Sharon here a chance to talk to you all before, well before we go away together." He laughs.

"Hello." Sharon's soft voice comes through. They all let out a heavy breath.

Andy doesn't let a second go before he answers. "Sharon? "

"Andy, I'm okay. Really I am. Don't look for me okay? I'm happy." Her voice shaky. _Help me Andy, please_. He looked around, he knew she was being scared into this. He needed her to give him something. They all listen carefully.

"Sharon are you hurt?" He asks quickly, trying to keep her on the phone.

"No, I'm fine." Her voice breaking. "I need one favor, tell my children, I will fly them out as soon as Juan and I get situated." Guerrero smiles at her with an evil grin. He felt like she was finally his. Tao directs Andy to continue with a wave of a hand.

"Beautiful." Andy lets out softly. Everyone in the murder room, can hear the sentiment the pain, the anxiety in his voice. That one word, that had been private between the two shared in this moment out loud, made everyone feel what Andy felt. Fear of losing Sharon.

"Yes, I know." Sharon's voice tearful. _I love you too_. She couldn't say it out loud, but she knew he heard her. "Don't.." Sharon's voice goes away.

"Sharon!" Andy shouts, the ears of everyone ringing, they had never heard such a terrifying noise escape someone. The stress, the anxiety, rising through each one of them.

"That's enough." Guerrero shouts out, he can hear a sound of pain coming from Sharon a furry running through Andy. He had hurt her. How much had he hurt her?

"If you hurt her?" Andy yells, Provenza waves his hand, trying to calm him down.

"Oh, that is certainly not what I have in mind." Guerrero laughs. "I plan to protect her, tell your friend Lieutenant Michael Tao that my phone is untraceable." He laughs, they all look at one another.

"How much do you want?" Andy bellows out angrily. "What do you want?" He shouts louder.

"No, I got my prize," He runs a hand over her arm, she needed air his smell, the taste of throwing up in her mouth. "I just wish I could have killed you like I planned so she would have forgotten about you." His voice calm, but the breathing heavy as he pulls Sharon's chin up to look at him. "Tell your daughter Nicole she's very beautiful." A stream of laughter comes through. The phone goes dead.

"No trace." Tao says, softly confirming all of their fears.

"You son of a bitch." Andy throws the phone across the room, the cord going with it. "He's watching Nicole." He looks around the office. "He has Sharon!" He pulls a chair and throws it across the room. Everyone looking at each other, no way in consoling him.

"We already sent officers." Provenza assures him, grabbing his arm. Andy shouts, they are sure it travels through the building. Sykes and Buzzes eyes, filled in tears. Provenza's in understanding. Tao runs his hands through his neck, slamming his computer too. Sanchez clears his throat.

"Guerrero is injured, did you hear his breathing. The Captain is giving a fight." Sykes looks at Andy offering something. He didn't expect anything less. "The big puddle of blood belongs to Guerrero it isn't hers."

"We aren't giving up." Tao says loudly.

"They're flying out, is that why the Captain told you to tell her children?" Sanchez questions Andy.

"Yeah, yeah." Andy swallows his mouth dry. "I thought it was weird, but I thought he was telling her to say those things." He felt some hope return to him, something. Possibly a lead.

"Yes a flight for Sharon Raydor to Washington." Andy turns at the sound of Buzzes voice. "None for Juan Guerrero though." He looks up from the computer.

"Call the airport, don't let her get on that airplane." Sanchez directs Sykes. "Lieutenant." They all turn around and he's gone. "Shit, he went after her." Sanchez runs after him. "Let's go!" He calls the others.

Sharon is at the entrance of the airport, she could run, but then she couldn't, she couldn't her leg wouldn't let her. Guerrero is holding a knife to her back and he'll make the call to kill Nicole. He leans into her, "My friend, just sent me a message your team is trying to cancel your flight. Good thing, you're a Captain and I have friends we will get right through. _They are coming, stall Sharon. _They don't go to the regular check-in, someone comes to them. An officer. They bring a wheelchair, sitting Sharon down. She can feel the officer's gun, in her armpit._ Run, Sharon someone can help you. What if they hurt Nicole? _The officer takes them through security quickly. She can see there is more than one person working for Guerrero.

Andy comes up to the airport, leaving the police car curbside. He jumps out of the car. He runs in front of the lines and pulls out his badge. "Sharon Raydor, she is taking a flight to Washington. We have reasons to believe she's being kidnapped." The lady fearfully types in a name.

"The flight is boarding." Andy takes off before she finishes, but returns.

"Don't let anyone get on the plane." She picks up her phone as Andy runs. He runs through the lines of security, the officers stopping him. He holds up his badge. "SOMEONE is being forced onto a plane. Captain Sharon Raydor." He watches as they slowly type in a name to their computers. He runs through, things beeping and the shouts that tell him to stop. He pushes his way through the people, the officers following him. He isn't worried if they are chasing him or helping, he needs to reach Sharon.

He hears screams and follows them as he pulls out his gun, he hears the same voice from the telephone. "We are getting on this plane, he sees an officer holding up a gun to the attendant at a gate, finding Sharon standing against Guerrero a knife at her throat. The officers following Andy stop behind him, realizing the truth. Andy holds up his gun. Then feeling a gun at his own head.

"Put the gun down." Andy moves down slowly, but feels the weight of the officer fall onto him. He turns around, gun in the air. "He was new, never liked the kid." Another officer looks at a man in the floor. There were others on this plan. Andy turns back to the Sharon. He slowly moves forward, holding up his badge telling, people to move out with hand signals.

Andy extends his gun to shoot. "You can't shoot!" He hears the officer's voice. "Everyone else is in danger. We are clearing them." The officer tells him, Andy can hear him giving directions through the radio.

Andy moves forward, his gun raised. He hears the officer telling him to stand down, but he continues. Others running around him at his extended gun. Guerrero hears the commotion and spins around. Sharon still pulled against him. Sharon lets out a breath at the site of Andy. "Shoot him!" Guerrero shouts to the officer next to him.

"No, no! Don't!" Sharon cries. Her eyes on Andy's. Andy stops moving too. "I want to go." She cries. _Sorry Andy. _She couldn't watch him get shot. Sharon can see the team arriving behind Andy. She closes her eyes, Guerrero's smell making her feel sick again the taste in her mouth increasing the nausea. "Juan, please the knife?" it meets her skin, Guerrero's fear rising. She whispers, it again. He loosens it only slightly.

"Let her go!" Sanchez's voice rings through. "We will shoot!" Andy sees the others through the corner of his eye.

"She said, she wants to go!" Guerrero shouts, hiking Sharon up. She opens her eyes and focuses only on Andy. "Let us go!" He shouts.

"Cleared!" Andy hears Sykes call, shots are fired. The officer beside Guerrero and Guerrero fall to the floor, Sharon falls to her knees her head hanging, her arms sustaining her. She can still smell Guerrero on her, she needs to hurl, her breathing heavy. For the first time she feels panic. Andy runs to her, catching her before her hands give out, he pulls her up lifting her easily into his arms. Then she feels safe. Her body finally going into shock. The length of their bodies meeting, his arms around her waist, he lifts her completely off the floor. Andy can hear her shattered breaths in his ear, the sound of fear.

"Beautiful. You're safe now." He whispers into her ear. Almost as if this is the only thing she needed to hear. Her entire weight gives out. Her body falling back, her head falling back. Andy sustains her body not willing to let her go. Sharon goes unconscious. He can see blood on her clothes, but can't be sure if it's hers. He pulls her head up and checks for breathing. Yes, she is breathing. She's alive. He lifts her into his arms, He carries his life along his arms. "A paramedic, Now!" He screams, unaware of what is going on around them. A gurney appears moments later, he lays her down. Andy turns to the paramedic gripping his collar. "She better wake up." He fearfully grumbles out.

"Andy, let him go!" He hears Provenza, then feels a hand pull at his lightly. He looks at Sharon, then turns to Provenza. "You got her." Provenza tells him to return him to the present. Andy looks towards where Guerrero stood, paramedics over his body. The officer being covered.

"I have to go with Sharon," he sees the paramedics wheel her away. He unloads his gun and hands it to Provenza, and runs after Sharon. The ride to the hospital, feels like an eternity. He rides in the front as the paramedics work on Sharon in the back. He hops off, attaching to her side. They wheel her behind two doors, he paces. Finding himself, doing something he seldom does. Praying. He takes out his phone and dials Rusty.

"Andy, did you find Sharon?" He can hear the desperation in Rusty's voice. The same one he still felt, not knowing what was going on behind those doors, what had happened in the hours Sharon had been taken.

"Yes." Is the only thing he can say.

"How is she?" He pleads, but Andy feels like something is restraining him.

"They found Mom?" He hears Ricky and Kate in the back.

"We are at the hospital. Have Ricky drive you but make sure you came over with security. Sharon is fine. They just need to check her." Rusty hangs up quickly, leaving Andy alone again, pacing the hallways, grumbling as the minutes go by, he couldn't take it he felt like he was going to explode.

"The paramedics told me you're Andy?" A nurse approaches him.

"Yes, how is Sharon?" He asks anxiously.

"She is being checked. There was a lot of blood, we needed to make sure it wasn't hers." The nurse speaks softly and patiently.

"It's not hers?" Andy lets out through a long breath.

"No, sir it's not. She has a few wounds but the blood did not come from there. She's very nauseous. We are checking for any other abuse or concussions. It will be a few minutes." She taps Andy's arm, seeing his desperation.

"Abuse!?" Andy says worried, if he touched her he'd finish killing Guerrero or kill him again.

"She said, she was awake the entire time, she relayed what happened. She remembers everything. She said there was no abuse, but we are making sure everything is checked thoroughly." The nurse waits.

"She's awake?"

"Yes, sir. In and out. We are cleaning her up. She will be fine. I will come back to get you, if you want to come in. She keeps asking for you."

"Yes, please." He answers quickly.

Sharon kept waking up, expecting to find herself against Guerrero's awful smell. Then it would meet her nose and she would hurl into a bucket held out for her. She would come to her senses and find herself, being pocked and pried at by strangers. "Is Andy here?" She whispers out.

"Yes Captain, he's outside waiting to come in."_ I will be fine, what about Nicole? Rusty? Ricky?_ "We just need to finish up here and then he can come inside."

Her eyes shut on her, not listening to her head. She didn't want to sleep. She can hear the noises, feel the hands yanking at her. The voices asking questions and she can even hear herself answering them, but it feels like it is coming from a body distant than hers. She was just baking, Andy had said goodbye to her she had talked to her daughter, how could she be in the hospital? Then everything goes quiet, she is alone and strangely, she feels safer that way. _Andy, where are you?_ She can feel her eyes burning, her body start shaking.

"Sharon?" She opens her eyes at the sound of his voice and sees perfection. She feels alive again. She was safe.

"Andy." Her voice hoarse.

"Thank goodness. You're awake." He whispers walking closer to her, she closes her eyes.

"Nicole, is she okay?" Sharon asks. My children?" She cries out.

"They're safe." She can feel him at her bed now. "I just talked to Rusty and with Nicole." He understood, Guerrero must have used them as threats. He looked at her clearly now, no serious wounds but scratches and bruises forming. It still infuriated him.

"I want to go home, please." She lets out softly but pleading.

"Alright, let them just finish checking you okay?" He tells her, swiping her hair back. She jumps at his touch. He is about to pull his hand away but she holds it to her hair. The warmth of his touch soothing her nerves. He couldn't see her this way.

"I want to go home." She opens her eyes, he sees her tears. She finally allows herself to break down. She just needed to know everyone was okay, to be with Andy and she was allowed to be fragile just for a moment, she told herself.

"Beautiful. You're safe now." He lowers himself onto the bed with her, facing her. His fingers going through her hair. She tries sitting up but she can finally feel her body betraying her, she was sore and lays back. Andy turns laying with her understanding she wants to lean onto his chest, she whimpers trying to turn to him. "No, stay put." He moves her up slightly having her rest on him. Her head on his chest, her arm draped over his body. "You comfortable?"

"Yes," Her voice filled with emotions. She closes her eyes, letting her tears soak into Andy. She smells him, taking away the scent of dirt. She breathes in this reality. Trying to make the other go away he holds her tight, his tears also running. They cry together. Something they hadn't shared together before. She is thankful, he feels this too. They both understand, the fear of losing everything they had constructed, their families. He wipes his own tears, kissing into her hair. "Please don't leave my side." She whispers, through her tears.

"Never again." He replies, holding her as she holds on tighter and tighter to him. _Please don't take this away. "_Gorgeous, I promise you. You're safe." A long shattered breath comes out of her. Her hold on him loosening but she doesn't move.

"Mom?!" Sharon opens her eyes up at the sound of her daughter's voice.

Andy looks up. "Kate!" Sharon tries moving quickly but stops, Andy helps her. "What are you doing here?" Sharon asks, wiping her tears.

"Great welcoming Mom." Her daughter teases, reaching her Mom's hand. Sharon squeezes it tightly. Andy moves out from under her softly, Sharon looks at him, begging him not to go. He doesn't move.

"Honey, I'm sorry." Sharon turns to her daughter, still holding tightly onto her. "I just didn't expect you to be here." Kate kisses her Mom's hand and tears run down her face.

"No don't apologize. How are you feeling?" Her daughter wipes her eyes. Sharon pulls her daughter closer to her. "Can I give you a hug?" She asks.

"Please." Sharon, lets out through her sniffles. Kate climbs onto the opposite side of the bed where Andy stands wrapping herself into her mother's chest. Sharon lets out a heavy sigh. "Oh Bean. I love you." Andy watches them embrace, he runs his hand on Sharon's shoulder. She looks at him, tears filled in her eyes as her daughter cries onto her chest, just like she had done with Andy moments ago. Sharon soothes her daughter, by running a hand along her back, holding Andy's hand.

"I thought, I had lost you Mom." She looks up into her Mom's eyes. "And I had been selfish this whole time." Kate kisses Sharon's cheek. "I'm sorry." And she lays onto her chest again. They turn at the sound of footsteps.

"Ricky." Sharon, says softly. He smiles, shaking Andy's hand. He moves to the foot of the bed, Ricky replaces him. He leans in and gives his Mom a kiss. Sharon holds his hand.

"You had us worried there for a moment." Sharon squeezes his hand at the sound of his voice breaking. Her children were adults. She had her daughter curled up like a child. Her son who was always reserved when it came to expressing himself held so much in his eyes and in his voice. She had almost lost this.

"Where's Rusty?" She looks around, fear in her voice. Andy sees it and holds her ankle to reassure her, he was okay. She looks at him.

"They said family, he didn't want to come in." Kate offers onto her mother's chest. She looks at Ricky he nods. Sharon looks at Andy again, he nods.

"I'll send him in." Andy smiles, Sharon looks at him, her eyes expressing everything. She needed her other child with her and she didn't want Andy leaving. Sharon nods, she knew he wouldn't leave. As Ricky sits besides her holding onto her hand. Andy walks out, seeing Rusty with his security as he shakes his leg up and down nervously.

"Rusty," he looks up and stands immediately. "Sharon wants you inside with her." Rusty swallows deeply.

"They said family, I'm.." Rusty starts nervously.

"Just don't say that in there for the moment. Okay?" Andy puts his hand on Rusty's shoulder. Rusty looks at him nervously. "She's good." He assures him. "She has some visible scratches on her cheek and neck, you can see some scratches and bruises on her hands." Andy smiles weakly. "She's fine, now go on before she comes looking for you." Rusty looks back at the security. "If she needs anything call me." He moves to Sharon's room. Andy watches and turns to the security. "I need you on Rusty, Ricky and Kate at all times, also on Sharon." They nod one officer going ahead. "So please call at least two more, at your trust to come and be with them." She agrees and follows her partner.

"Mom am I hurting you?" Kate asks as she still rest on her.

"Yes, you are. You are not a baby, Bean." Ricky answers, from the foot of Sharon's bed.

"She is not hurting me." Sharon runs a hand up her daughters arm. "She will be my baby forever." Ricky shakes his head. It was unbelievable he thought, the way she spoiled them when they had lives of their own away from home.

"Don't get jealous she loves you too." Kate teases, Sharon smiles. She missed this and was glad she had it right now at this moment. It was keeping her distracted at least just for now.

"Kate did they call you?" Sharon asks her softly.

"No, I felt guilty about being such a child and was on my way to surprise you when we talked on the phone." Her voice soft.

"It's a wonderful surprise, thank you." They all stay quiet as Sharon enjoys her children just being present, Ricky walks around the room.

"Hey Mom, can I turn on the television." He says jokingly, Sharon laughs.

"Oh, Brother are you serious?" Kate looks at him. "How about you tell us about one of your inspiring stories," her voice sarcastic. "It will help mom fall to sleep." Ricky rolls his eyes, Sharon swats her daughter as Kate laughs and Sharon shakes her head.

"Rusty!" Ricky says excitedly. Sharon looks up and sees Rusty at the door.

"Come in Rusty," her voice soft she can see his hesitation. "Please." Sharon lets out almost pleading. Kate sits up, sitting staying next to Sharon.

"Come on." Kate says, "I still need to get to know you. Ricky here has days on me." Sharon can see her hesitation, but knows Kate is trying. "Come sit, please."

"Andy sent me in." Rusty moves in.

"Yes and we need you to give us the dish there," Kate looks at her Mom. "You have months on us." Sharon rolls her eyes.

"Well we did find out days ago, Mom." Ricky supports his sister.

"Rusty, please ignore them." Sharon says, giving him a smile. He returns it. "I do want you to come in, though." He makes his way to a seat, right next to Sharon's head.

They talk about finding Andy outside of the building, they omit Jack being there. And how they spent, the hours locked up in a hotel room. Rusty and Sharon are quiet, listening to Kate and Ricky playfully bicker and discuss their agonizing hours. Sharon shakes her head, knowing they are doing everything to make her feel better. She looks at Rusty, he looks as if he's fading, disappearing on her.

"Ricky, Kate." She stops them. "Thank you for the entertainment." They frown. "Please find me something sweet or salty." They question her with a glare. "I have a bad flavor in my mouth, like the taste of dirt, please." Sharon looks at them both, they accept and go together, still bickering as they leave. "Lord, I missed them. But they turn fourteen when they are together again." She looks at Rusty smiling. He nods. "Rusty, you can go too. I'm fine staying alone." She couldn't read him.

"No, but I'm not." Sharon lets out a short breath, she wasn't expecting this to be is answer. "Just let me sit here." _He is worried_. "Please." He adds.

"Of course." She says softly. "Did Andy leave?" She asks him.

"He stayed sitting outside." Sharon frowns. "Said to get him if you needed anything. He's not leaving but it seemed like he felt a little out of place in here too." He shrugs, looking at his feet.

"My phone." Rusty looks up as she moves. "Oh, do you have yours?" She had no idea where her phone was.

Rusty gives it to her she dials Andy. "Hey Kid, is Sharon alright? Do you guys need anything?" Andy's voice sounds tired and anxious.

"Yes, for you to come back to the room." Sharon's voice is soft.

"Beautiful? Are you okay?" Andy worries immediately, starting to walk to the room.

"Andy, follow my first direction and I will be." She looks at Rusty.

"Yes, Captain." Sharon smiles and hangs up her phone returning it to Rusty.

"Thank you for staying." She smiles at Rusty, he smiles weakly, looking at the door. "Mary." The nurse that had attended Andy twice before appears at the door. "How do we get so lucky to get you every time?" Sharon smiles as Rusty stands up.

"A special request." Sharon frowns. "By a Lieutenant." She understood that is what Andy was up to. She comes around the bed and looks at Sharon "Oh, child look at you." She runs her fingers over Sharon's cut under her chin, then on her hands.

"You should see the other guy." Sharon lets out making Rusty and Mary laugh. She checks vitals and the chart, looking at Sharon's leg. Sharon keeps her eyes on Rusty. He sees her hesitation and walks over to her holding her hand. "Thank you." She whispers to him.

"Do you need pain medication?" Sharon finally turns to face Mary, still holding Rusty's hand.

"Maybe a cookie." Sharon smiles.

"I do have some," Mary returns her smile. "Rusty will you come with me and help?" Mary looks at him.

"I don't want to leave Sharon alone." He says honestly.

"I think I can handle her till you come back." Sharon smiles, looking at Andy at the door. Mary too she greets him enthusiastically. Sharon nods at Rusty, he releases her hand and goes with Mary.

You said you weren't going to leave?" Sharon says quickly.

"I was outside, I just thought you'd like to be alone with your children?" He looks at her apologetically.

"I want all of you here." She shifts in the bed. "But I need you, you're the best drug I have." She smiles as he questions her with a glare. "So please come help me." She taps on her bed.

"What hurts?" He asks as he sits down.

"Honestly everything and nothing." She takes his hand in hers, he watches her hesitation but waits. "Andy my leg." She lets out. He felt her shake. He didn't understand, Sharon wasn't on to be vain about these things, it must be in pain or the thought of it bothered her. Or all of it he thought.

"Does it hurt?" He looks back at the sheets that covered her legs.

"No, can you look at how bad it is?" She asks worry in her voice.

"Yeah." He pulls the sheet over as she looks at the ceiling. "It's stitched up." He runs fingers along her leg, circling the wound. From below her knee almost to her ankle. She closes her eyes, the feeling soothing but making her nauseous again. "The doctor said, there would be no scar if you followed instructions." He looks at her now. How she has tears and can't look at it. He covers her leg and moves towards her head. "Have you seen it?" She shakes her head. "Sharon it's a long cut, listen to me." He cups her face in his hands. "Look at me," he has her face him. "It is going to heal." She nods. "We have to think about talking to someone." She looks at him. "Okay? Possibly your children too?"

She hesitates, but she knows he's not going to let this go. "I will and I'll talk to them." She takes his hands from her face and holds them. She doesn't look at his eyes. "Andy your obsession with my legs?" Her voice like a child.

"That's what this is about?" His voice a little angry, she looks at him. "Scar or no scar, legs or no legs. I'm in love with you." He kisses her hand. "I felt my life slipping away but now you're here I feel like I can breathe again." Sharon smiles. "I can't imagine what you went through, Beautiful." She grips his hands tightly.

Sharon explains everything to him, from the moment Guerrero got to the house, how she tried escaping, the way the made it out of the building, the switching cars, the smell that lingered in her nose, till the airport. "I won't lie to you I was scared," her eyes full of emotions, "but other than the slash and soreness from bruises." He traced one on her arm. "Yeah I suppose from tumbling, because I couldn't restrain my weight. He didn't physically harm me in any other way." This was enough to drive Andy crazy if he didn't have Sharon like this he'd be storming through rooms trying to find Guerrero. "I made sure he kept me awake, I tried playing along with him. He just had a possessive feeling over me, like he deserved me or something. Like I was his reward." She looks at Andy softly, trying to hold on to this forever. _I'm safe. _

"I shouldn't have left." He blurts out.

"What are you talking about?" She frowns. "This is our job. You had to go. No one could have expected this, no one." She pulls his hands to her. He scoots forward to be closer to her.

"I put officers downstairs of the building, it seems like Guerrero staged a scene in another empty apartment." She can see the anger in him. "They went there instead of going up to look for you, those idiots." He says forcefully.

"Andy, Andy, my Love," She swipes her hand along his face. "We will get over all of this and if you don't mind me saying. I think you need to see someone too." She smiles as he lets his forehead rest on hers. They knew there was still everything hanging over them. Guerrero could still be alive, she still felt anxious. She pushes it aside for this instant and smells in Andy. "Thank you for everything. For finding me, for taking the shot." She runs a hand through his hair, down his neck. "For taking care of our children." She smiles.

"l had help, the team kept my head straight." He says honestly. "And Julio is damn good at his job." Sharon smiles he does too.

"Alright, my breath is awful." She pulls back but he holds her. The smell of dirt still lingering in her nose, the awful taste in her mouth. He pulls back and kisses her forehead, she closes her eyes smiling.

A kiss on her temple, than on her eyes, he continues gently, trying to take her in completely, till he meets her lips. "I love you Beautiful." He says on her lips pressing his against hers.

Her smile still intact she opens her eyes with a hum. "Lay with me." Andy lays back and throws his legs up, Sharon shifts onto her side with Andy's help resting onto his chest as he lays back. "I may fall asleep." She giggles out. She was exhausted but she didn't know how she would sleep but feeling Andy's heartbeat calmed her entirely.

"Good, I'll be here." He runs his hands up her back, he runs his fingers through her hair. Everything was not perfect, things were far from normal but he had Sharon in his arms and that was all that mattered.

* * *

_I thank all of you for all the kind words. Please keep telling me what you think and what you'd like to see. __I have to tell all of you that, I've been trying to post this chapter since this morning. I kept receiving a system failure. Anyway. I hope you enjoyed it. _


	24. Come By Fire

_Thank you for all the wonderful feedback. I slowed it down, not so much angst, but it's still complicated.-Enjoy!_

* * *

As they lay their embraced, Sharon shifts in her sleep. She stabs, the knife in Guerrero's stomach. The grin vanishing from him. The smell. The smell of dirt making her feel sick. Andy lay awake hearing and feeling her struggle to sleep. He was growing impatient, he needed to help her, to soothe her. She jolts awake, smelling Andy. The smell of dirt gone. Her grip tight on his shirt.

"Sorry," she releases her fingers which are white from her grip. Andy takes her hand in his intertwining their fingers, so she had something she could hold as tightly as she wanted. "Do you know if he lived?" She whispers onto his chest.

"He's in surgery." His fingers from his other hand swipe through her hair. "Do you want something to help you sleep?" He ask into her hair softly. She starts pulling away worried he didn't want to be sitting up holding her any more but he holds her. "I only ask because you wake up so worried, with some help you'll rest." He runs his fingers on her back to release tension.

"Maybe later." She answers softly moving up higher onto his chest cursing inside her as her body aches. She was tired but afraid of sleep, she kept reliving the moment she stabbed Guerrero, the way they ran down the stairs, the airport.

"Just rest, Beautiful. I'll be here when you wake up." Her body listens to his words, relaxing in his arms. She takes him in, the sound of his chest, his smell, the warm feel of his hand tracing shapes on her back. _You're with Andy, Andy is here not Guerrero. _She continues repeating this until she drifts away again. A few minutes later he hears footsteps and looks at the door. He looks up and sees Kate and Ricky, he starts shifting to move from under Sharon.

"No, don't get up or she'll probably wake up." Kate says softly. "Please, she needs rest." She walks into the room completely. Andy stays put, only trying to get up to no make them uncomfortable.

"You too Andy, you need anything?" Ricky asks.

"No, I'm fine right here." He whispers, Kate smiles and nods setting some things down and walking towards the door. "You don't have to leave." He calls them, Rusty will be back un-doubtfully with the best cookies you'll ever taste." Kate looks at Andy carefully. "And your Mom, will like to see you when she wakes up." He looks at them, he didn't know them well to read them.

"Okay." Rick answers, pulling out a drink out of the bag Kate put down seconds ago. She swats his hand.

"Those are for Mom and Andy." She frowns, rolling her eyes as he takes the drink.

"You look just like your mother." Andy whispers, Kate turns to him.

"Except for the hair and the eyes. I've been told." She smiles, sitting down on a chair beside the bed.

"The way you express yourself," she looks up not expecting Andy to continue. "Is familiar to her too. Hand gestures, the way you look at people. Your smile. The way you cry." She looks intently at Andy. He can see she's uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, just when you walked out of your Mom's car at the apartment building. I saw your mother." He gives her a weak smile.

She turns to Ricky and back to Andy. "Don't apologize, you've just got me in hours." She runs her fingertips through her forehead. Almost as if trying to pull out of herself the right words to say. "It's a little confusing." She looks at Andy.

"I told you he was a good guy." Ricky offers.

"Well thank you." Andy teases, smiling. "The team is finishing up at the condo. You can wait or go back to the hotel." Kate looks at Ricky and shakes her head.

"No I'm staying with Mom." She gestures to the vulnerable woman she sees in Andy's arms. "She used to be a light sleeper like me?" She smiles, watching Sharon. "I guess it's different with you now." She smiles.

"It depends." Andy answers her gaze, she lets out a short laugh. "She will still be your Mom, no matter what other changes happen." She nods, looking down at her hands.

"I can take Rusty for some rest." Ricky looks at Andy.

"I'd like to stay too," Rusty's voice, rises through. They turn around and look at Rusty and nurse Mary. "I mean if that's okay?" He adds. He knew Sharon cared for him like a son, but now her children were here. He was never sure what Andy thought of him other than being a decent kid. He felt out of place.

"Rusty," Kate stands up. "I think people step on their tippy toes around here, when I'm supposed to be the one that does ballet." Rusty frowns confused. "Your Mom's youngest child now." Ricky looks at Andy and shakes his head, smiling. "I see that the way people are cautious around here, you may not like the idea of being in our family. But I have to tell you, it's the greatest place to be." She asks her brother he agrees with a nod, still laughing. "You know why? Because Mom, makes it perfect." Andy smiles. "So you have to get used to being the youngest and I need to get used to being the middle child." She groans a little at the last part. Everyone stays quiet, even Mary raises her eyebrows at Andy as she checks Sharon.

Andy is prepared to hear silence from Rusty. "Can I just like, say how scary it is, how much you look and act like Sharon." Rusty breathes out. They laugh causing Sharon to shift in her sleep. They all give Andy an apologetic look as he frowns.

"She seems unsteady, should I give her something to help her sleep?" Mary asks softly, Andy agrees. She puts something through Sharon's IV. "That'll soothe her dreams for a few hours." She runs her hand through Sharon's hair. She had come to see her as one of her one.

"Thank you." Kate tells her softly, noticing the time and love she was giving her mom.

"Mary, I'm sorry these are Sharon's children. Kate and Ricky." She shakes their hands, introducing herself.

"It's nice to meet you. I see your Mom in both of you." She adds to the previous discussion, they accept the compliment. Mary turns back to Andy. "And Lieutenant," She smiles softly. "I'm sorry Andy." She corrects herself. "I see you two switched roles." Andy smiles. "And I'm glad to see things are better." She tells him.

He sees Kate and Ricky's confused expressions. "I was in the hospital twice before, Mary was my nurse." They nod understanding the extra attention now. "We special requested her this time." Mary smiles. "Your mom took care of me both times and helped me sleep." Kate and Ricky listen carefully, really for the first time understanding their Mother's relationship with Andy. "Well she helped me get better by doing well, this." Kate watches Andy intently. And he could feel it, it was the look Sharon gave people when she was studying them trying to understand who they were. He had seen it many times in the interrogation room.

"I'll bring some more recliners, so you can all rest." Mary tells them, they all thank her. "There are cookies for all of you, save one for Sharon." She moves out. "Oh and Andy!" She stops at the door. "There is a beautiful young lady outside that looks a lot like you." She smiles.

"Nicole?" He tries getting up instinctively, but stops looking down at Sharon. He knew he could get up and go without Sharon realizing it, sneaking under her again later but he promised he'd stay with her.

"I'll be bring her in." Kate tells him, as she sees him hesitate leaving Sharon. Andy turns to her a little surprised. "Is that okay?" She asks him, he nods.

"I will send her in." Mary tells them. "I'm not sure if the team out there will be too happy, with just another update." Mary giggles.

"They are all welcomed in here." Ricky tells her.

"I'll send her in first and once the Captain has rested we will let the others." They agree. Kate sits back down as Andy thanks her. He could see she was trying to apologize for the way she spoke to him onto the phone, but he could also see the way she was trying to hide that she was so uncomfortable.

They all settle in the silence. Rusty sitting back in his seat, his worry for Sharon still intact. He felt guilty, he wasn't sure if Andy had told him the truth. Was it his fault? Did this have something to do with the letters? Nicole resting her elbows on her legs her hands on her head, her eyes closed, she had expected to come home and find everything different but this was too much for one day. She wasn't ready for all of this. The man she thought was only a fling for her mother, seemed to be the only one able to help her through this. She lets out a heavy breath, the only noise other than machines vibrating through the room. Ricky is working on his phone. He was doing what he always did, trying to withdrawal himself from things that he didn't know how to control. It scared him, it was the thing that separated him from his father but also the thing they had in common. Andy closes his eyes, still sitting with Sharon he couldn't believe he had her pressed against him. That Kate, Ricky and Rusty sat with them. He drew a breath in, feeling the soft breathes Sharon exhaled.

Nicole walks in ready to leave, but she sees Andy's eyes open at her steps. "Hey Dad." She says softly.

"Nicole." He smiles. The others shift, looking up at the strange voice, breaking the deep silence.

"Sorry to bother, I just wanted to see how Sharon was doing?" She excuses herself, feeling self-conscious at all the eyes on her.

"Bother, are you sure Rusty isn't your child Andy?" Kate stands up walking towards her. "I'm Kate, Sharon's daughter and this is my brother Ricky." Ricky stand up too. Nicole shakes their hand. "Your Dad is being used as a pillow right now, so please go around." She gestures her to where she sat seconds ago.

"Dad," she comes around and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I needed to see how she was, how you were." Apologies in her eyes, "I couldn't reach you on your phone." She looks at Sharon still, asleep looking so small curled up in her father's arms. "I was worried." She admits. Andy feels so much, he had never seen this in her daughter's eyes. Worry, love.

"My phone died and we're okay honey." He smiles. "She's resting," they all smile. "And she's a warrior. Thank you for coming," he extends his hand she takes it, Rusty in the corner catching her gaze.

"You're Rusty?" Rusty questions her with one of his famous glares. "Dad, he's told me a lot about you. It's good to finally meet you." She had discussed with Andy his life with Sharon and Rusty came up a lot in their conversations. She had finally put a face to the boy her father expressed so much love and care for.

"Likewise." Rusty looks at Andy. He talked about him? He felt uncomfortable but safe. After seeing the anxiety and the passion he put into finding Sharon, he wouldn't ever deny someone who can deliver that much love for someone to care for him.

Kate offers Nicole cookies, she smiles taking one. Taking a seat next to Kate, they get into conversation easily. The boys all resume their previous positions. Andy watches as the two interact, he shouldn't expect anything different. Nicole starts talking about her stepsons and their new thrill for ballet. Kate discusses her life as a dancer. Andy can't help it and begins drifting off to sleep.

He's walking through the condo, he sees blood coming through the hallway. He turns, drawing his gun and Guerrero has the knife at Sharon's neck. He shoots, Sharon falls to the floor bleeding out, Guerrero laughs running away. He jolts awake. Sharon is still in his arms. He looks up and sees Kate and Ricky watching a movie, Rusty asleep beside him. What was that dream about? He shot Sharon. He kisses her head. No, he would never hurt her.

"Did Nicole leave?" His voice rough.

The two turn around. "No, she went to call her husband." Ricky answers. Kate stands up and comes over to Andy and his mom.

"If you want to get up and stretch, eat. Maybe even go home and shower and rest. I can help you." She looks at him, willing to help but not knowing how. Sharon was still in the same possession, not moving a fragment.

"No. I'm fine." He smiles. "Thank you." She nods.

"Listen to her, she's more persistent than I am." Sharon's soft voice runs through. They all smile.

"How are you feeling?" Andy runs a hand along her back.

"Like I just slept for a year." She smiles, Rusty wakes up at the sound of her voice.

"Mom you can let go of him." Kate teases, Andy smiles Sharon makes no movement. Nicole walks in, Andy smiles at her she returns it but stays put. "You have people that want to see you." Kate says, brushing her fingers through her Mom's hair.

Sharon hums. "The team?" Andy nods. "Andy," she shifts her head to look at him. "Nicole?" Her voice worried. Nicole fidgets uncomfortably, "Did you call her she was expecting us. I was supposed to take desserts." Sharon's mind floating with concern. "And Guerrero he kept using her as a threat." The others look at Nicole at the door. "I should call her." Andy kisses her forehead. "Have you checked in on her?" She needed to make sure she was safe.

"No need." Sharon frowns at him. "She's one of your visitors," he gestures to the door. Sharon turns carefully her body still aching.

"Nicole," her greeting heavy in emotions. "Come in." Sharon calls her over, she moves in, Andy sits up stretching out, shifting the bed so it's more comfortable for Sharon to sit up straighter. "Thank you for coming and I'm sorry about dinner." Sharon swipes her hair, trying to makes something of the mess.

"Sharon, please. When Dad told me, we were all worried. I'm just happy you're safe now." Nicole gives Sharon a hug. Ricky and Kate watch and realize there is a tie here too, that they had no clue about.

"I have an idea, we make it up to you." Kate offers, Sharon looks at her daughter, Nicole straightens up turning back to look at Kate. "We take your Dad to go eat and let the team watch over mom, since they've been so anxious." Sharon nods smiling. "Andy you need to eat something." Kate says softly.

"Andy won't leave Sharon." Rusty interrupts. They all look at him and he shrugs. "He won't." Andy smiles at him.

"Andy go on." Sharon tells him. "Mary is here too right?" They all nod. "You see. You need to eat, get some fresh air." She smiles at him.

"No. I'm sorry Kate, Nicole." They look at each other. "But I'd feel better staying here." He tells them honestly. No one seems to question or argue with him, they all stay quiet.

"Andy." Sharon, looks at him a little embarrassed at all the attention she was getting.

"Sharon, I'm staying." He says softly but determined. "But Nicole," He looks at her daughter. "I ask you to please take these three if it isn't too much to ask." She smiles.

"Not at all." Her voice honest. "Sharon, I'm happy to see you better. Sorry that I interfered in this family moment." She says embarrassed to all of them.

"Nicole you are family." She takes her hand. "Maybe if my daughter doesn't escape too quick back to work, we can do a girls shopping trip." Sharon's eyes focused on Kate's guilty face. Sharon asked her many times to visit but she never made the time. And now she was sitting at a hospital with her mother.

"You don't have to." She says a little embarrassed. She hadn't spent too much time with her father and yet now, she was being included in this family dynamic. Although it did fill her with excitement it made her nervous too.

"Don't say, no to a shopping trip with Mom, they are the best. Then she cleans out her closet and you get those too." Andy laughs.

"Nicole I may have to bunk at your home, I have two Sharon's now." Nicole smiles and Sharon frowns, Ricky laughs. Rusty just observes. "It's fabulous, he kisses Sharon's temple." Taking her hand in his. "The poor kid," they look at Rusty. "He might just pass out." Sharon smiles at him.

"Well, that's because I officially told him that he could pretend but he was never getting out of being your kid and our brother." Sharon closes her eyes. She hadn't had a chance to warn Rusty about Kate. She spoke her mind and wasn't one to hold back what she was feeling.

"Oh Kate." Sharon looks apologetically to Rusty. "Rusty?" She isn't sure what to say, but needed to say something.

"It's fine Sharon." He gives her a weak smile, letting his eyes meet his shoes. _Something is wrong with him. _

"Nicole I'm sorry." Sharon lets go of her hand. They all look at them. "I was holding on too long, I just got scared today." Nicole looks at her. They all do wanting to hear it. She sees it in their eyes. "He didn't hurt me physically." Andy and Rusty knew about the wound on her leg, but they say nothing. "But he knew how to really hurt me." Her voice breaks, she clears her throat holding to Andy's hand tightly. "Well he used Nicole as a threat, mostly and Rusty. He knew Ricky was here so he used him once too. He must have had no idea you were her Bean," she looks at her daughter. "But his main threat was Nicole." They all stay quiet. "I'm just happy to see you safe," she meets Kate's heavy eyes. "All of you." She looks around the room.

"Sharon. It doesn't bother me that you hold my hand." She takes Sharon's hand. Sharon smiles. "Thank you for trying to protect me." Andy holds Sharon's other hand tight, showing his thanks too.

"Yeah, Mom we are happy to see you're safe too." Ricky tells her.

"And Dad has two officers on me." Nicole adds, Sharon smiles.

"Welcome to my world." Rusty says a little grumpily they all giggle except Sharon.

"What about Kate and Ricky?" Sharon looks at Andy.

"They haven't stopped following us since I got in the car at the airport." Kate calms her Mom.

"Is Sharon, still in danger?" Rusty asks Andy. Everyone worried now, looking at him carefully.

"It's precaution. Guerrero is still alive and well we want to make sure all of you are safe too."

"What about you?" Nicole asks her Dad.

"I'm armed." Sharon darts him a look. "And I plan to be with Sharon or you guys, so I'll be fine too." This doesn't sit well in Sharon, she can see he wasn't going to sit around if Guerrero lived. She felt nauseous again. "And, Kate, Ricky your father, Jack." Sharon shifts to look at him. _He isn't hurt is he? _"He has someone watching him too." Andy tells them.

"Why?" Kate asks a little harshly.

"Well he is threatening anyone that Sharon cares for, I wanted to make sure he is not exposed while everyone else is being protected." They all remain quiet, Kate excusing herself. She leaves the room. "Did I do something wrong?" Sharon shakes her head and kisses him on the cheek saying thank you.

"There is a lot, Kate talks about. Her father isn't one of them." Andy nods. "Go now and eat, find Kate and before Ricky passes out." She smiles at him. "You're like your father you need food to be present." He smiles wearily looking at Andy and back at Sharon. "What was that?" She frowns. They all stand, Nicole the only other to be oblivious that Jack had been at the condo, that he was beaten up. By Andy but only Andy and the team knew that fact for sure.

"We will talk later." Andy assures her. They all gather their things, Andy follows them to the door.

"Rusty, you need to eat." She turns to him, he is still sitting at her head in the corner.

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask you a question." His voice distant from his.

"Anything?" He stands up and stands by her bed. Andy returns and stands by the door watching them carefully. "This attack, it didn't have anything to do with the letters," he is quick not stopping, "because if it did I can, I can go with the witness protection and that way, that well you won't be in danger." He looks down, not at Sharon. _Oh Rusty._ She understood now what was wrong with him.

Sharon grabs his hand. He lets her hold it. "Rusty, I promise this had nothing to do with it. Emma would have already been here, I'm still surprised she isn't here." He meets her eyes. "There you are." She says sweetly, he smiles, she could see the saddens in his eyes the heaviness he held. "Listen you will not go anywhere unless you want to." She assures him. "And I'm sorry about Kate, she lives in her own world."

"I noticed." He lets out quickly, Sharon giggles. "I don't want to go anywhere." A relief spreads through Sharon's body.

"It's settled than." Her voice breaking, Rusty leans in and gives her a hug.

"I'm happy you're okay." He whispers in her ear. Sharon catches Andy's gaze at the door and closes her eyes, soaking up Rusty's love. He holds her tight. This was the first time it was filled with more than appreciation and thank you's it was filled with love from a son. He pulls away, softly afraid to let her go, taking her hand again.

Both of their eyes filled with tears, but both stubborn and determined to hold them in. "Go on and eat, there is a lot we need to talk about but we have time." She smiles at him. "Can I ask you for a favor?" He looks at her ready to take on the task. "Bring some food for Andy." He nods, smiling. Rusty leans in giving Sharon a kiss on the forehead and goes out of the room.

"Seems like you have a third child now?" Andy says from the door as Sharon lays against the bed to rest. "I know you've felt that way all along. But it seems like he's liking the idea too." He moves into the room. "Should I bring in the team and Emma is here." He smirks.

"Well before that, come here." She gestures with her hands.

He sits facing her. "The house how badly is it?" She asks.

He lets out a heavy breath. "The team cleaned it up. Emma too." He couldn't help but think of the dream he had, the blood on the floor. He had hot Sharon. He would never hurt her.

"Really?" She asks shocked, she couldn't imagine Emma scrubbing floors. But Andy nods, shaking away the images in his head.

"But if you don't want to go back there." He runs his hand on her arms.

"No, I just." She stops and lets out a heavy sigh. "Guerrero's wound it must have left a lot of blood." She tried not to replay the scene in her head but it shot through vividly. Her stabbing him, them struggling on the floor. "I didn't want the kids finding it that way." She lets out softly.

"We can stay at hotel till you're ready or look for a new place." He could feel the small shake in her body. She was nervous or scared.

"I'll be fine with going back." She assures him. "Are you?" She asks sincerely she can see something was bothering him. But he smiles and kisses her softly.

"As long as I'm with you, wherever we go I'll be happy." He nuzzles in her hair. She wanted to move him away afraid he could smell the dirt and feel nauseous like she did, but she didn't want him to think she was disgusted by him. _Help me, please._ She cried inside.

"In the long run though, I think we should find a new place. That's ours." She says, her eyes closed. He pulls away and sees her.

"Oh you know how divine that sounds. In the long run, I get to be with you for the rest of my life." She smiles, but it fades quickly.

"You can bring the team in." He frowns, she was avoiding him. "And if you have anything to do?" She lets out softly.

"Gorgeous, I am where I should be." He runs his hand along her cheek until she opens her eyes. "There is nothing else I need to do, but be by your side." She takes his hand from her face into her hand. "So tell me what's wrong? And I want the truth." She can see he felt hurt, this is the last thing she wanted.

She takes a deep breath and looks at their hands. "I smell like Guerrero, it makes me nauseous." She holds back all the screams and tears that come with this confession. "I don't want you to feel the same way." He frowns. "Get sick, because of my smell." She frowns at how silly it sounds out loud.

"You smell like Sharon to me." She shakes her head closing her eyes, silently begging him to stop. He swallows deeply, this wasn't something he was going to ease that quickly. "I will get Mary, see what the restriction to the stitches are for a shower. I asked Rios and Sykes to bring some clothes for you." He takes his hand back and pulls up her chin. He needed to see her eyes.

"No let them come in first." He stands up and looks at her. "Andy, I'm sorry to.."

"Stop." He says gently she didn't need to excuse herself to him. "The smell makes you sick, I wouldn't want people touching me, if I felt that way about it either." _He understands._ "Just know that we can't smell it, it only makes you sick because you lived through it." He takes her hand and kisses it going out of the door to find the others.

He wasn't upset or frustrated, he would do what Sharon needed to get better. If that was not being close to her, he would do that till she was ready. Andy just needed her to be safe.

"About time." Provenza grumbles. "How is the Captain feeling?"

"Good." He lets out a deep breath, everyone frowns. "She's good, considering everything she went through. She's having an awful time with the memory of his smell. It's the only thing affecting her, she's feeling nauseous." They all listen carefully. "Emma, were you able to pack her a bag?"

"Yeah," she gives it to him.

"Thanks, and thank you all for cleaning up the condo and being here." They all nod. "She's waiting for all of you." They make their way one by one.

Emma stays behind, "Uh, I know I'm not the easiest person to work with, but I do care for the Captain and Rusty. So anything I can do to help her with her recovery." Andy nods. "A therapist, when the time is right. I can give her a good recommendation."

"Yeah, for all of us actually. Her children. Myself, my daughter possibly. I'll talk to Rusty about seeing Dr. Joe." She nods.

"I'll get right on it, as soon as I leave here." Her voice sincere and heartfelt. "Can I?" He holds his hand for her to continue.

"Captain." Provenza greets her first bringing her a bouquet of balloons, one which said, "it's a girl." Just like he had done with Andy when he was stabbed and Sharon was still in IA officer. She laughs remembering how different everything was then.

"We've come a long way from that day haven't we Lieutenant." She thanks him.

"We certainly have, Captain." Tao comes in with his wife and a bouquet of flowers answering her question to Provenza.

"Thank you, you didn't have to." Sykes and Buzz come in a moment later.

"Captain." Sykes moves over to her and gives her a hug.

"Give it a rest, Sykes." Provenza grumbles, they all giggle.

Emma and Andy walk in together. "Emma, I'm surprised to see you here." Sharon gives her a teasing smile.

"I hope I'm not offending you Captain, I was worried when Detective Sanchez called and told me." She looks around the room. "I'm here as a friend." They all turn to her surprised. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"No deals, for Guerrero." Sharon replies, Emma and the others grin.

"None." She giggles out. Everyone a little surprised at her sudden laughter. This was a side of Emma they didn't know.

"Where is Julio?" Sharon ask the group as a whole.

"He is still doing some paperwork on the case Captain." Sykes tells her. Sharon looks at Provenza.

"He took the case by the horns and destroyed it." He says.

"Seems like Andy won't lose you as a partner to Julio, you might just lose Andy, Captain." Buzz tells her. She smiles looking at Andy who is crossing his arms.

"I told you he's damn good at his job." They all laugh.

"Oh Captain," Sykes gets their attention. "Agent Fritz was here. He left these flowers," she points to the vase, she set down on her way in. "He said they were sent by him and his wife. Said to tell you he will be back later, his wife too."

"With his wife." Sharon grins. "I'm sorry Detective, I've just always heard, Chief Johnson and her husband." They all laugh. They all talk none bring up the case. Provenza sharing his jokes and the others willing to listen. Kate, Nicole, Ricky and Rusty make their way back in several minutes later more gleeful than before.

"Sharon, I have to go. But I hope I can visit you at home next time." Nicole comes around to her, giving her a hug.

"You're welcome to come over anytime Nicole." She walks over to Andy and gives him a hug.

"Bye Dad, I will call you later tonight." She tells him softly and he gives her a kiss on her check.

"Love you," he whispers. "Thank you for coming." She nods returning the kiss and turns around waiving at everyone. "It was nice meeting all of you." They all return the greeting.

"And to think Flynn had something to do with giving life to her." Provenza says. They all laugh, Sharon shakes her head.

"No teasing about my children Lieutenant?" Sharon asks. Kate and Ricky look at him.

"Well no disrespect Captain, but Flynn is an ugly bastard who well got stuck with treasure." He gestures to Sharon, she shakes her head in embarrassment. The whole team smiling. "I would have been shocked if your daughter looked anything different from well, that." Kate smiles. "Then again, Jack is a very ugly bastard too." He grumbles out.

"Provenza!" Everyone scolds him. He raises his hands almost as if surrendering.

"Sorry," he tells her children.

"Apologize to my brother, he looks exactly like Jack." Provenza laughs.

"She's quick on the spot, I like her." Provenza tells Sharon. Kate shrugs her shoulders smiling.

"Oh no Lieutenant." Sharon says. "Not my daughter." They all laugh.

"I wouldn't dare." He says, Sharon gives him a long stare.

"And Ricky looks nothing like Jack." She defends him.

Everyone says goodbye, making their way out slowly. Emma staying behind. "Captain I need to talk to you alone." They all look at Sharon, she nods. "Uh, Lieutenant." Andy stops. "You can stay if the Captain is okay with it." Sharon asks him to stay, he does coming around standing next to Sharon. "I'm sorry for the hard time I've given you with Rusty. I want to tell you, though that if Juan Mario Guerrero survives there is still a threat on your life and those around you." Emma looks like she's in pain while delivering these news.

"So Rusty is forced to relocate." Sharon says a little annoyed.

"Yes, but only because it's my job to protect him." Andy rolls his eyes. "Please believe me when I tell you that I can see that moving him would only hurt him." Sharon looks up at Andy.

"Emma, thank you." She tells her. "But I don't wish death on anyone, not even Guerrero." Andy fidgets on spot. "I appreciate you coming Emma, I do." She needed her to go. "For helping the team clean the condo, my bag." She nods, saying goodbye. Sharon turns to Andy desperate for a help or an answer.

"They won't take him." He tells her, he was going to make sure of it. "I'm going to get Mary for the shower," she nods. _They can't take him, no. _She closes her eyes.

Rusty appears a second later. "Is she going to take me?" Her eyes swipe open.

"No, Rusty." She lets out heavily.

"Over our dead bodies." Ricky adds, coming through the door.

"Ricky, don't talk about dead bodies, please." Kate tells him. She goes to the grocery bag she brought in earlier that day. "You still have the dirt taste?" She asks her mom. She nods. Kate pulls out a juice, Sharon smiles drinking it quickly. "And I think gum will help." She hands a pack to her.

"Thank you Bean." She puts the piece of gum in her mouth feeling a relief in herself, the bad taste out of her mouth. Something sitting in her stomach, relieving a bit of the nausea.

"Sharon, what did Emma want?" Rusty continues, Kate looks at Sharon too.

"She was apologizing." Andy offers from the door. "For giving you such a hard time." Rusty rolls his eyes not believing him.

"Alright everyone out." They all look at Mary. "This young lady is asking for a shower and she shall receive it." She comes over to Sharon. They all go.

"Thank you, Mary." She tells her as she unconnects wires.

"No, problem Honey." She helps her swing her legs over. "Sit there for a little, we don't want you to get dizzy." Sharon nods. "You can't get your leg wet for another forty eight hours, so a sponge bath."

"Mary my hair, please. It smells." She swallows deeply. "It smells like Guerrero." Mary looks at her. "It makes me feel nauseous." _And it made me push Andy away._

"Alright, we will have to find a way to not get the leg wet, you'll need help. I can help, or should I get the Lieutenant?" She looks at Sharon with her eyebrows raised.

Sharon smiles. "He's been doing too much taking care. I'll take your help." Mary nods, helping her out of the bed. She falters on her leg, but Mary sustains her. "I forget." She says nervously.

"Does anything else hurt?" Mary asks her. "She can hear it in her breath, even if she's trying to hide it.

"Honestly?" Sharon surprises Mary with her answer. "Everything." Mary frowns. "I'm sore, I feel heavy inside, even my chest hurts." Sharon gives an embarrassed smile.

"Oh honey, we will get you to feel better soon." Sharon smiles. "A warm shower, some food, some pain medication, without anyone knowing right?" Sharon looks at her. That's why you didn't tell me. You didn't want everyone to know you're hurting." Sharon nods. The last thing she needed was for everyone to know her body was aching, that she was weak. "Alright, then I will sneak it in." Sharon smiles. "Then some rest." They continue to move slowly, the shower helps Sharon relax, feeling a great relief run over her with the smell of dirt disappearing. Emma had packed her toiletries making it an even sweeter shower. She comes out of the bathroom with Mary's help in some comfortable pajamas. "Wait, Honey. Let me get those sheets changed, if the smell was making you nauseous it is probably still lingering there." Sharon thanks her as she sits her on one of the recliners. For the first time in awhile she's alone, the smell still in the room but not on her anymore. _Oh, I need to get better._

"Hey, can I come on?" Sharon looks up and smiles. "Mary said one person and I jumped up before anyone else had a chance."

"Come in Bean." Kate follows her mother's encouragement. "Aren't you tired?" She sees the way her daughter's usual straight and tall pose was slowly fading.

"A little." She takes her Mom's hand. "Scoot forward a little so I can brush your hair." She demands through a smile.

"You don't have to do that?" Sharon tells her. Even though she was trying to figure out a way to do it herself. It was painful to raise her arms from when she tumbled from the pain in her leg.

"I want to." She helps Sharon move forward going to the bag and pulling out a smaller bag. She combs Sharon's hair out softly, removing all the tangles. "Can I braid it so it won't tangle?" Sharon nods. Kate takes her time, French braiding it. "There." She helps her sit back. Someone comes in and changes the sheets, they thank him as he leaves. "You want to move to the bed?

"No, god no." Her daughter laughs, bringing her some of Mary's cookies. "Bean," she spins around as she sits the tray back down. "Ask me anything you want?" Kate smiles as her mom takes a gentle bite from the cookie.

She exhales a deep breath. "Mom, there is so much I'd like to know." She shakes her head. "I'm a little overwhelmed." Sharon gives out a short laugh, considering the hours they've all had she understood her daughter. "I came prepared to not like Andy and I love him because he loves you." Sharon smiles nodding her head, expecting nothing else. "Rusty, is everything you said he was." She shrugs her shoulders.

"So why is it overwhelming?" Sharon extends her hand, grimacing letting it fall quickly. Kate walks over to her and sits on the armrest of the chair.

"I don't fit here anymore." Sharon frowns, looking up at her daughter.

"Honey, you are my dancing bean." Kate laughs, Sharon wraps her fingers with her daughters. "You have always been moving around the world and every time you came back?" She kisses her hand.

"You welcomed me home." Kate says through a grin.

"No one can take your place." She taps the end of her daughter's nose. "Not Andy, not Rusty, not even Ricky." She smiles at her daughters grin. "I'm always waiting for you to come home, honey, always." Kate kisses her forehead.

"I sound like a child?" She pulls away standing up, putting her hands on her hips. The infamous Sharon Raydor pose, portrayed by Kate Raydor.

"No, honey." Mary breaks into the conversation. "Sorry to interrupt." She walks towards the bed briskly. "But it's called jealousy and there is nothing wrong with it." Mary pulls the tray table over to Sharon and sets down a tray of food.

"I'm not hungry Mary." Sharon frowns at the idea of eating. Not even able to take another bite from the cookie.

"It's some of my homemade food, you're not going to turn me down are you?" Sharon smiles. "Kate honey, I apologize." Mary stops and looks at her.

"No worries, Mary. I'm not afraid of hearing truths." Mary grins. "And I'll make sure she eats."

"Honey, one person stays everyone else goes tonight." Mary tells Sharon. She knew this had to do with her confession to her earlier. Mary was worried that Sharon was taking care of everyone before herself.

"Oh, you'll have to tell them that." Kate answers quickly. Mary laughs.

"I will," She says still giggling. "I'll send them in. I want you to rest, so twenty minutes. And hopefully you can leave tomorrow morning." She takes her blood pressure.

"Oh, thank goodness." Sharon lets out too eagerly.

"My shift is over, a good friend is coming in, he's better than me so you'll be very well taken care of." Mary signs Sharon's chart.

"Thank you Mary." Both Sharon and Kate tell her as she leaves.

"I'm jealous than." Kate turns to her mom, Sharon laughs. "Eat mom." She steps close to the tray and uncovers the food. Sharon shakes her head. "Alright I'll feed you then." She gets the silverware and takes a forkful of food. "Open." Sharon hesitates but she does. Even though she doesn't have appetite it feels warm and easy as it touches the emptiness of her stomach.

"Mary kicked us out." Ricky walks through the door followed by the other two. Sharon smiles at them. She was tired but the five of them being together even if it was in a hospital. It made her feel soft and easy inside.

"I'm staying." Kate says as Sharon takes the fork out of her daughter's hand, capable of feeding herself.

"No all of you go home and rest." Sharon says honestly and softly.

"If you don't mind, I think the kids should go and I will stay." Andy speaks up. He wasn't going to separate himself from her.

"Andy, you haven't really eaten or slept. You probably want to take a shower." Kate answers before Sharon can. "Mom, he needs to rest." She really sounds worried which causes Sharon to smile.

"I'm not arguing." Sharon looks at Kate defensively.

"Well the way you attach to him." Kate says quickly. "Would say otherwise." Sharon laughs, looking delicately at Andy. Who indeed looks tired, but still perfect.

"Go, I will be safe. I promise." She tells him meeting his eyes.

"I'm not leaving." He says easily.

"Lieutenant, I can stay till you come back. If you want?" They all turn around.

Sharon smiles. "Captain, how are you feeling?" Sanchez shakes Andy's hand, standing next to him.

"Great Julio, Thank you."

"Hi, I'm Kate. My mom, forgot her manners." Sanchez smiles, shaking her hand introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you." He tells her, returning his attention to Andy. "Nicole has better security now." Sanchez hands him a folder. He looks at Sharon and hesitates.

"What's the matter Julio?" Sharon asks.

"Um, I'm not sure that security is necessary anymore, but we should keep them for a few more days." Andy and Sharon frown. "That's also why I'm here. They just informed me that Guerrero didn't make it." Sharon closes her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Andy asks him.

Kate takes one of Sharon's hands and Rusty the other. "Yes, he had surgery, but they had to close him up before they could finish." Sharon lets out heavy breath they all look at her. One nightmare was over, but yet it still continued. She had stabbed him. "Captain?" Sharon opens her eyes and looks at Sanchez, "I've been holding off on FID?" She nods.

"Let them know they can come in." Julio nods. "Julio, thank you for the work you've been doing."

"Captain, here is the report I received concerning Guerrero and the officer's death. I think it'll help you understand things better." She thanks him. "Your house is all yours." He turns to Andy and gives him the key. "Let's keep security just for a few days, precaution." He tells, Andy. He smiles, this would make him feel a lot better. Guerrero's people could still be out there.

"Julio, thank you." Andy tells him. He nods. "Go home and rest. I'll stay with Sharon." He says his goodbyes and goes. After some arguing with Kate, she goes with Ricky and Rusty back to the condo followed by four officers.

"Take this, I can't think about that not tonight." She hands the folder Sanchez gave her to Andy. She closes her eyes shaking her head. Andy watches her carefully, he puts the folder away.

"Whatever you're feeling right now. I can't help you unless you tell me." Sharon opens her eyes.

"Not tonight Andy." She was feeling guilty, scared. Tired, upset, hurt in pain.

"Do you feel better with the shower? He asks her, trying to help her forget about the folder.

"Much better, thank you." He comes closer and pulls up the fork of the plate and takes a forkful, moving it to her mouth. She smiles weakly and takes it. "I thought you were going to have some, not feed me." He grins scooping some up for himself.

"Rusty, brought me some food, your doing I'm sure. This is for you." He gives her some more. She struggles to swallow it. "What's wrong?" He sets the fork down. "Too heavy?"

"I'm not sure, it just doesn't feel right to eat right now." He frowns. She was avoiding to talk and now to eat. "I'll have the juice." She takes it and drinks it quickly. He doesn't look satisfied. "I know it's not enough, but I don't feel like I can hold that down right now." He covers the food and pushes the tray aside. "Thank you." She lets out softly.

"Captain Sharon Raydor." A male nurse comes in. "I'm Jonas, Mary asked me to take good care of you and," he turns to Andy. "Lieutenant Andy Flynn." He shakes his hand. "So she said you needed rest and to chase out anyone who disturbed you." Andy and Sharon laugh. "Ready to move to the bed." She nods. "Now, tell me should I carry you or would you like to walk."

Sharon smiles. "Walking is fine."

"Alright," he puts gloves on smiling. "You tell me when she's in pain." He looks at Andy, Sharon and Andy look at each other confused. "You see I hear Captain and I assume a very strong woman, no offense but I also here stubborn." Sharon smiles, "so you won't tell us if it hurts, but my man here. Lieutenant Flynn will be able to see it in a second." He gives Sharon his help to get up. Sharon can feel her wound pulsing, she closes her eyes a deep breath escaping her. She was in pain.

"She's in pain," Andy says quickly but softly he could see it in her face, he had seen it through the day. But now it matched her breathing.

"Okay Captain you still want to walk." She nods. Andy can't watch. He comes to the other side of Sharon and lifts her. Jonas says nothing as Andy lays her in the bed. "A man that loves his woman always knows." He waits as Andy covers her. "Captain I'm going to hook you back up. I saw that you didn't eat very much, this IV drip will give you what you need, but to leave tomorrow I need to see you eat." Sharon nods. "Mary said to sneak in a secret needle." Andy frowns, Sharon smiles nodding. He puts the pain medication through her IV. And he excuses himself.

They stay silent as Sharon makes herself comfortable. She closes her eyes, Andy takes the recliner Rusty had occupied most of the day. Sharon falls asleep quickly. Guerrero has the knife at her waist they're both struggling to move down the steps, he pulls her onto another floor, her leg practically dragging. He pulls her into the elevator. She's ready to scream when she feels the knife against her neck. She jolts awake. She is shaking. Her body aches gone but her head throbbing. She looks around she is in the hospital room, its dark now. Andy is gone. She begins to panic, trying to sit up. _Where is he? _She is suddenly very dizzy.

"No, no, no." She jumps turning to the voice. "Where are you going?" Andy comes around to her standing in front of her. "You want to get up?" Sharon swipes her hair, coming lose from the braid.

"No," her voice croaks. Her breathing heavy, Andy crunches down holding her knees, taking her hands in his.

"Breathe Beautiful." He takes a long breath, she does too until her breathing is normal. "You're safe." He needed to help her, but how?

"I had a dream and I woke up with a headache." She excuses herself quickly. He frowns. _This isn't what made you panic_. "I didn't see you." She whispers, her voice breaking.

"Oh Beautiful," he stands up. "I just needed to freshen up, I was sitting there smelling myself." He frowns. She looks up at him. "I'm sorry, I just got up a minute ago." She holds up her hand. He takes it.

"Thank you for staying." She tells him. "Don't leave me." Her voice is heavy, he helps her lay back down, putting pillows under her leg to help relieve some tension. He sits down as she lays. Emma packed some jeans and a t-shirt for you too, I saw it when I changed." He smiles and nods.

"Beautiful. I'm sorry that I lifted you earlier, I just couldn't see you put yourself through that." He watches her green eyes pierce into his, with so much to tell him.

Sharon runs a hand along his arm. "Don't apologize." He smiles. "Go ahead and change." He takes her hand and kisses it. Grabbing the bag and going to the bathroom. She hears the shower run and she shakes her head. It doesn't take him long to come back out. "The shower says for patients only Andy." She says through a smile.

"It was quick, no one will know." He comes back into sight in his jeans and a t-shirt. "I feel not dirty." He smiles, sitting on the recliner next to Sharon, taking her hand in his. _No, I need you close_. But she had pushed him away earlier, he was giving her, her space.

Jonas interrupts her thoughts. "Captain. How about some more pain medication?" She says no. "How about something to help you sleep?"

"Yes, I will say yes to that." He smiles and returns quickly adding something to her IV. And leaving again. "Andy." She calls softly as she lays on her side. Looking at him. "I know, I told you I didn't want you too close to me earlier, but before I fall asleep and I can't ask you anymore." Andy straightens up. "Lay with me, please." He lets out a heavy sigh, standing up quickly. This iß all he wanted.

"Don't move, leave your leg up." He tells her as she begins to shift. He goes to the other side of the bed and pulls up the sheet, removing his shoes and laying along his side, bringing himself against her length, his arm going along her abdomen, pulling her close. The warmth of their bodies, igniting a comfort for both of them. She closes her eyes. "Tell me if I hurt you." He gently, puts his leg between hers. "Rest your leg on mine." She does, feeling an instant relief to the pull she previously felt on her wound. "Sleep, I will be here." He kisses her shoulder. "I won't ever leave you." He whispers.

He feels her intertwine her fingers with his, kissing his hand lightly resting it back on her stomach, with her hold still intact. He hears a soft cry. He nuzzles his nose into her neck, kissing her softly. He hated to see her in pain, but he didn't want to stop her from crying. He only held her tight, not questioning her, not stopping her just being there for her. He knew she needed this and he wasn't going to stop her from healing. She cried because of the fear of sleeping because of the nightmares that came with it. The guilt of Guerrero's death. The threat of Rusty always being able to be taken away. Of the letters, the other man that still haunted them. Jack and her divorce, it seemed like it would never happen. Finally fully realizing she had been attacked. Kate, Ricky and Nicole having to live in fear because of someone from her past. The thought of knowing that she was finally truly safe in Andy's arms. That was a cry of thankfulness of love, she felt Andy soothe her by holding her gently running circles on her abdomen. The soft gentle lips that pressed on her shoulder every few moments. _I love him. _Her sobs go away, her body relaxes, her grip loosens and her breathing is deep. He rests his head on the bed, smelling her in completely. And he too drifts off to sleep. Neither one wakes up by a nightmare that night, only sleeping to the rhythm of their breathing.

* * *

_Again thank you._


	25. When I Was Your Man

_Thank you for all the reviews, enjoy!_

* * *

Andy climbs into bed, Sharon looks up smiling. "Are you sure you're okay being back here?" He rest against the headboard with her, intertwining their fingers. They had just come back from the hospital and even with Andy's persistence on going to a hotel so she wouldn't have to remember what happened to her they decided that coming back was important for her recovery.

"I'm sure, it'll get some getting used to." She smiles as he plays with her fingers. "I made an appointment to see someone, Kate said yes too." Andy watches her as she looks at their hands. "Although I think she wants to talk to someone concerning her father." Andy looks at her, she examines him. "How about you?" She had seen something in him that he hadn't shared with her. He was afraid to tell her about the nightmares of hurting her. It scared him.

"Nicole and I had talked about counseling together, so the therapist agreed we needed individual sessions first, I brought up this situation and she said we could discuss it. And I have Lou." He kisses her cheek.

She stays quiet, not completely accepting just this. "AA meetings? She whispers, he examines her. She always let him take care of this on his own. They had conversations and she wasn't a complete stranger to it but pushing him to meeting wasn't something she did. "You haven't gone." Her voice is soft. "I don't want you to think I'm worried about you falling back into drinking but you usually use them as therapy." She looks back at their hands. "You can go Andy, it wasn't because you left that I got attacked. It's because there are maniacs out there. And it so happens that our job is to deal with them."

They stay silent for a while playing with each other's hands. "Lou's been calling me twice a day, telling me to make a meeting." He says softly. He didn't want to leave her but he was feeling anxious.

"You see." Sharon tells him. "The boys are still sleeping, once Kate is back from her run, you should go. You can see Lou even." She looks up at him and pulls his chin so he will look at her. "Andy I want you with me, I need you with me." He lets out a heavy sigh. "But you need to take care of yourself too." He kisses her softly, he needed her too.

"I'll have my phone on." She nods, smiling. "If I knew how or what to do other than leave. I wouldn't go." He admits truthfully. It pained him to leave her and not be by her side especially right now.

"I know, come here." She scoots down so he could lay on top of her resting his head on her chest. He groans in pleasure. She smiles running her hands through his hair he hums. He was exhausted and this calmed him entirely. "I'm going to have to be alone, without you sooner or later. Better to start now that my kids are here." She admits out loud. She was scared not having him there too, but she was trying to tell herself that she would be fine.

"You'll never have to be without me Gorgeous." He kisses her chest. They lay there, Andy's eyes closed his hands under her shirt, caressing her bare skin along her waist as she runs her hands through his hair. "Sharon before I go, there is something that's eating at me and I need to tell you." She continues stroking his hair as he breaks the silence.

"What is it?" She asks softly, the wait of his body and his soft caress comforting her.

"It's about Jack, I have to tell you he has impeccable timing." Sharon frowns, her fingers stop playing in his hair. He swallows deeply and she can feel it run through him.

"I'm sorry Andy but I don't understand." She tells him at his sudden silence, a worry rushing through her.

"Well, if it wasn't for him. You'd probably have been in Canada now." Sharon brows deepen, he feels her fingertips in his hair again. "Jack came to see you and found the door open, he called it in." He lifts his head and looks at her. "He was here when Sanchez and I arrived." She runs her hands to his neck.

"You saw him?" Andy nods, she can see it in his eyes there was more to the confession. _They argued. "_Andy don't tell me." She whispers almost as if frightened.

"I was scared and furious and I took it out on him." He gets up, on his knees she moves against the headboard. "I beat him and pulled the gun on him." Andy runs his hands along his face almost as if in pain a heavy guilt in him.

"Oh Andy." Sharon grabs his arm.

"Please don't withdraw. I know I shouldn't have." He tells her through a heavy breath, he couldn't bare her distancing herself now. After going through so much.

"No, no, no. I won't withdraw." He lets out a deep breath, she pulls his arm again. "Come here." Her knees are bent up, he bends his, beside hers he pulls her into him she's cradled in his arms their foreheads touching, his hands running up her back, hers on his chest. "Look I lost you this way once. Remember? And I couldn't stand it. I understand the panic. The fear you probably felt. I just." She looks at him softly.

"It disappoints you." He whispers.

She shakes her head against his. "No, it makes me mad, upset." Her voice strong. "It's not the Andy that's sitting with me, it is an Andy I met years ago, but I love you and I don't want you to struggle to tell me these things, because I love that Andy too. And I know you would have never shot him." Her hands run through his hair.

"It's a good time for a meeting." He says heavy hearted, they look at each other, holding one another. "I love you. I need you to know that." She can hear how much he means this confession.

"God I would never doubt you." She pulls away, to kiss him gently. "I'm upset but that doesn't mean I'm about to push you away. After everything you've done for me." They look into each other's eyes again, not letting each other escape. "With all that I love you? No. There is no way." She smiles, reconfirming it. He runs his hand along her legs, his fingertips meeting her ankles, she shakes her head retreating.

"Together Beautiful." She swallows still not being able to look at her leg. Andy pulls up the pant leg. "It looks better." He runs his finger along her scar sending a tingle through her leg. She keeps her eyes on him not looking down.

"Andy." She says heavily, he looks up at her. Her eyes are closed but he can still see the heaviness in her body.

"Beautiful look at me." He whispers, his hand holding her chin. He smiles at her and she finally looks at her own leg, releasing a shattered breath. She was stitched almost from the ankle to the knee, bruises beside her wound. She swallows deeply as he holds her hand to trail her own wound. "You see." He meets her eyes, filled with tears. "They are still extremely beautiful." Andy says running his hands along both legs, caressing her legs softly. His voice and eyes express nothing but sincerity. He kisses her, Sharon hums. It made her heart race, looking at the wound but Andy calmed her by just looking at her. He made it non-important which was just what she needed, he made her feel perfect.

"Mom, I'm back." Kate calls through the hallway, Andy pulls away from Sharon quickly moving out of the bed as Sharon watches him, pulling down her own pant leg. He leans in kissing her as he sees her expression, almost begging him to get back into bed with her. She holds him by the neck, he smiles sitting on the bed again. "Oh, sorry." Kate withdraws from the bedroom as quickly as she came in.

"Kate." Andy calls her. He smiles at Sharon as he stands up.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so used to Mom being here, alone." He can see her embarrassment.

"No, Kate." Andy smiles at her. "This is your home. Please." She nods, still breathing heavy from her run. "I want you to please watch your Mom for me." She looks at Sharon, who only shrugs.

"Yeah of course." She says, still moving on her toes.

"I'm going to an AA meeting or two," he looks back at Sharon "and I'll be back." Kate nods. "If you guys need anything." He continues, hesitant to leave.

"I'll call you. I promise." She assures him.

"Thank you." He returns to Sharon and kisses her goodbye, running his hand on Kate's shoulder as he walks out of the bedroom. It was hard for him but he made sure the officers were told they needed to be extra careful and he knew that feeling this anxious wouldn't lead to any good. So a meeting was necessary.

"He really loves you." Kate says, still moving on spot.

"I love him." Sharon says easily. "Honey, I need to talk to you about something." She taps on the bed beside her.

"I'm all sweaty, plus I'm not done." She starts stretching in front of her mom. "Tell me." She looks at her as she lunges.

"Well," Sharon hesitates. _I need to tell her. _She had already told Ricky. "I filled for a divorce." Kate stops stretching for a moment. Then raises her arm above her head pulling on her arm.

"It's about time." She says, shrugging. Sharon frowns deeply. "I mean it's awful." She says sarcastically as she reads her Mom's expression.

Sharon laughs. "Kate!" She shakes her head at her daughter.

"Well Mom, what do I say?" She finally sits on the ground and stretches her legs. "You're obviously with another man. Your clothes collection even shrunk to make room for him." She points to the closet, frowning. "Shame on you because it's against our religion." She says sarcastically. "We don't live very Catholic." Sharon rolls her eyes. "You're sleeping with a man, that's not your husband I think the church frowns at that." Kate says quickly, jokingly.

"Honey?" Kate looks up from her stretching.

"Oh, no Mom. I'm not judging you." She finishes her stretching and folds her legs under her and looks up at Sharon. "You know since it's not Dad and all, can I ask?" Kate smiles.

"Ask?" Sharon asks confused.

"Well you know." Kate grins, Sharon knew nothing good could come next. "How is he in bed?" She says fairly loud and confident. Sharon blushes immediately.

"Bean!" She shouts. "Please," her face turning red. She raises her hands to her face. "I'm your mother." She finally says.

"So?" Kate watches Sharon, enjoying how much this is making her freak out. "Come on." Kate continues grinning, standing up and walking to the restroom. "Other than Dad and Andy?" She calls from the restroom. "How many men did you have?" She comes back to the room, wiping her face with a towel.

"Bean do you not know me?" Sharon frowns. "There has been no one else." Her voice confident.

"Really." Kate asks shocked but calmly. "You went for twenty years with no one?" Kate suddenly frowns, not believing it. "Or did you and Dad have something when he came around? Her voice is serious trying to really understand her Mom now that she was willing to talk about it.

"Kate, I'm really not comfortable talking about this." This wasn't something they usually discussed. Sharon was very open to hear her children's personal stories and problems, but she never shared her intimate details with them. She looks at Kate who is patiently waiting for an answer. "No your Dad and I weren't together for over twenty years. Even before our separation." Kate listens carefully, respecting her mother, allowing her to talk. "It has only been Andy since." Kate leans on Sharon's dresser, watching her carefully. She can hear a pain a strain in her mother's voice. "But I don't want to talk about this anymore." Sharon says, getting up from the bed.

"Okay, I will stop. Just one question." Sharon stops at the edge of the bed. "And you have to answer honestly." Sharon nods. "Dad or Andy?" Sharon throws the pillow at her daughter. Kate giggles hysterically as Sharon gets out of the bed, hurting but not as much as the day prior. "You're very cute Mom." Kate smiles at how easily she gets embarrassed

"Kate, I can't believe you." Sharon fixes the pillows she squished, putting her back towards her daughter.

"Oh it's normal." Kate sighs coming around giving her Mom the pillow. "Compare them and…" Sharon looks at her trying to figure out why she stopped. "You can't answer because it was Dad?" She says, her eyes wide. Kate crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh lord, no." Kate laughs at Sharon's sudden admission.

"Alright there we are." Kate grins. "I'm happy to see you happy." She says genuinely.

"I'm not happy because of the, well." Sharon hesitates.

"Sex the word is sex Mom." Kate helps her Mom walk to the restroom.

"Well yes, it's not because of the sex that I'm happy." She says as she reaches the sink, Kate sits on the counter.

"I'm sure it bonus after twenty years." She says as she smells her Mother's perfumes._ Yes, a fabulous bonus_. Sharon smiles to herself. "And after Dad who I assume was nothing but selfish. Then twenty years of celibacy, I am sure it was a wonderful bonus." Sharon shoots her a look of disbelief, even though it was definitely the truth. This conversation had gone too far. "Okay, I'm done!" Kate raises her hands in surrender.

Sharon washes her face. "Andy does everything to take care of me and make me happy he never complains even though I can be a pain in the ass." Kate has a giggle fit as Sharon dries her face. "I'm not that awful am I?" She asks as her daughter continues laughing.

"I don't know, you are my Mom." She says still giggling. "You are the perfect Mom, even if you're a pain in, what was it?" Sharon rolls her eyes as her daughters chuckles continue. "No, Mom I'm kidding." She finally calms down still smiling. "But Andy is amazing." Sharon watches her daughter through the mirror. "He called me and Ricky to come out, to make the holidays better for you. And I was awful on the phone and yet, he acts like he does. The way he watched over you at the hospital. Not everyone does that." Kate smiles at her, shrugging her shoulders. Sharon expected Andy to win them over but for Kate to speak of him this highly this soon, made Sharon feel nothing but happy and grateful that things could happen this way. That her kids could love him and accept him.

"He is perfect Bean." She turns to her daughter, slapping her lightly on her leg. "Now go shower. You're staining and dripping all over my things." Kate gets up quickly. "And he never told me you were awful on the phone." She admits.

"You see." Kate adds. "I'm going to use your shower." Sharon nods.

"Hey Andrew." Sanchez finds Andy at the bottom of the building. "I was just coming up to see you." He holds out a brown paper bag.

"What is this?" Andy takes it confused.

"I had to interview the witness from your accident one last time." Andy examines the bag. "If you remember he studies out of state but since he was here over the holiday break, I was able to reach him. He is an intern at a hospital for traumas so he was able to pull you out of the car and contain your injuries." Andy listens carefully still confused. "His girlfriend helped and since she's not used that kind of thing, she was more panicked then him and by mistake took your jacket." Andy's eyes widen. "He saw it when he came home again and pulled the car out of the garage. It was in the back seat." Sanchez points at the brown paper bag.

"My jacket?" Andy pulls it out quickly Sanchez watches him, never expecting so much excitement because of it. He quickly moves to the jacket pockets and grins immediately pulling out a satin bag. He smiles even broader at the feel of its contents still inside. "Julio," Andy gives him a hug, he pulls away Sanchez looking shocked and confused. "Sorry, I just looked for this for weeks and finally gave up." He pats Sanchez on his shoulders.

"Can I ask you what is?" Sanchez asks smiling.

"A vey prized possession. That was handed down to me." Andy answers easily. "Sharon is upstairs, if you can hang out with them till I get back. I'm going to a meeting. It would make me feel much better." Sanchez nods still smiling. "Oh, don't tell Sharon about this please." Andy opens the satin bag as Sanchez leaves pulling out its content and grinning. It was unbelievable that he had it back. He returns it to the satin bag holding it tight and then he puts the bag into his leather jacket. He wasn't planning on losing it again, he had other plans for it.

Sanchez, Rusty and Kate sit in the dining room playing a game of cards as Rusty helps Sharon prepare lunch in the kitchen. Rusty offered to cook, but Sharon couldn't stay still so he finally pulled up a stool for her to chop vegetables, while she gave him directions.

"Can I help?" Kate comes into sight, Rusty accepts her help, ready to give her a task.

"No!" Sharon and Ricky shout together. Rusty and Sanchez look at them. "You never give Kate liberty in the kitchen." Ricky calls from the dining room table where they continued with their game.

"I set fire to the kitchen one time." Rusty spins to look at her. "And everyone freaks out." She says frustrated.

"Bean it was like five times and what about all the runs to the emergency room." Sharon replies.

"Um, is it safe for her to squeeze lemons?" Rusty smiles. Ricky shouts no, causing Sanchez to laugh. Kate accepts the task. "How did you set fire to the kitchen?" Rusty asks as he slices the lemons for her assuming the emergency visits where probably knife related.

"Um, foil in the microwave." She stops looking up, trying to draw memories back. They all grin. "I didn't know." She smiles at Rusty. "I don't remember the rest." She looks embarrassed.

But Ricky continues for her. "Oven mit inside the oven, rag on the stove, microwave and popcorn, I still don't understand that one." They all laugh. "My favorite was burning the cake when we tried making one to surprise Mom for her birthday." Even Kate laughs this time.

"Wait I don't remember that one." Sharon turns to face her daughter.

"Yeah because we tossed it and instead made you birthday cards." Kate says easily, making a mess with the lemons. Rusty frowns, cleaning up after her, she smiles apologetically. Someone knocks roughly at the door, they all tense up. "They didn't call it up." Kate says, dropping the lemons.

"Probably because it's someone from the team, I got it." Sanchez assures them watching them all worry. They all look at each other, Sharon stands up moving to the door, Rusty helps her she accepts even though she is capable of doing it on her own.

"Jack?" She breathes out heavily. As she sees a grin reach his face. "How did you get in?" Sharon's voice frustrated. This day had been going easily. She didn't need his presence to make that fact different.

"Captain." Sanchez says looking at the door. She understood, it was the same worry she had. _Andy._

"Detective, I know." She tells him. She needed to get him out before Andy returned.

"You look good Sharon." Jack says looking her up and down. She had bruises on her forehead, under her chin on her neck, her arms and legs, amongst other places in her body, she was positive he was only trying to infuriate her, "And to answer your question the officer that's following me, supposedly for my protection got me through." Sanchez stands back listening, Rusty still holds Sharon. She is thankful now he's there or she might have just crumbled.

"Jack, you need to go. Please. I don't want any problems." Sharon says patiently and softly.

"Dad?" Ricky comes into the living room.

"Richard, its good go see you, son." Sharon holds onto Rusty as Jack looks intently at her. Ricky walks to his Dad and gives him a hug. Sharon shakes and Rusty can feel it. The grin on Jack's expression is one he's used many times, the only effect it has now is making Sharon feel sick.

"Sorry about the other day, I, Mom was missing." Ricky excuse himself, Jack's grin grows. Sharon knew he would use his knew relationship with Ricky against her one day but she couldn't stop her son from getting to know his father.

"Not a problem son." He pats him on the back. "Where's Kate?" He asks casually.

"I'm right here." Sharon turns, shocked to hear her voice. Jack's sudden grin disappears also surprised by her appearance.

Jack lets out a heavy breath. "I've been trying to call you." He looks at her careful. "You look just like your mother when she was your age." Sharon smiles at her daughter. "You're beautiful." Jack almost whispers. This was a change for him. It was honest, Sharon can hear it in his voice.

Sharon reaches for Kate's hand. "I can't do this." Kate shakes her head. Jack looks at Sharon and Ricky almost as if begging for help. Kate grabs her shoes and goes, leaving the condo. Sharon looks at Julio and he follows her immediately.

"Sharon you need to sit down." Rusty whispers, she nods feeling the strain on her leg as he helps her move to the sofa. He puts a pillow on her back and she sits back thanking him.

"Rusty, it's good to see you." Rusty nods from the distance. Sharon takes his hand. "How do I get to Kate?" Jack looks around anxiously.

"Maybe show up for her once and awhile not just to see me. You wouldn't have ever come to see her Jack. You're lucky your son is forgiving." She looks up at Ricky. "Jack, Andy will be here soon." There was no use in arguing with him. "I'm sure you don't want another altercation." She says angrily.

"He's staying here, even with my children here." He looks at Sharon then at Ricky in disbelief. "This is unbelievable!" He shouts, making Sharon jump. Rusty grows furious, feeling Sharon unconsciously gripping tighter onto his hand.

"Ricky, Rusty go look for Kate please." She lets go of Rusty's hand, looking up at him and smiling.

"I'm not leaving you." He tells her, Ricky stops in his tracks watching Rusty. He was defending his mother more than he was, he suddenly felt ashamed of himself.

"Make sure an officer stays at the door." She tells Rusty. "You can even leave it open if it'll make you feel better." She adds to make him feel more comfortable. Rusty looks furious at Jack but goes. He stations himself outside the door as Ricky goes down the building followed by an officer, one staying behind with Sharon and Rusty, Jack's security there too. "Jack tell me what it is you want." Sharon's voice is bitter. She was tired of this, it needed to be done with he couldn't continue coming back just to hurt her family.

"You." Sharon scoffs rolling her eyes. "Oh come on." Jack smiles. "Having our kids here together it doesn't bring back memories?" He lifts his eyebrows hopeful.

"Yes," he grins, walking closer to her. "Many but none with you Jack. You were never around." _Not even for Kate's five fires_. She keeps her voice calm, even though all she wants is for him to leave. "It's a different family now, I have Rusty and Andy." Jacks lets out a heavy breath, Rusty listens through the cracked door. "Even the team." Her voice honest.

"Bullshit!" He screams making her jump and Rusty. He peaks in to check that Sharon is okay, ready to rush in and help her. Jack waves a folder in the air, she just noticed he was holding. "This whole thing is bullshit." He shouts louder. "I deserve a chance." He steps closer to her. "Not a paper that finalizes us with a signature." He looks at her intently. Sharon realizes it's the divorce papers. She pushes herself up to stand.

This was enough, there was so much she had never said. If he signed the papers or not she needed to let it all go. "A chance? What about the years I spent waiting for you? Working for you to succeed? Taking care of this family?!" Her voice is louder then she expects. Ricky, Kate and Sanchez return and stand with Rusty in the hallway listening along with the officers, Sanchez sends them down trying to give Sharon some privacy walking away himself to keep his distance but an eye on her children. "I waited! Your children waited. Until I got tired. You put a drink before me, then before your children!" Her voice is rising making her shake to the core, Kate and Ricky look at each other feeling their Mom's anger rise through them too. Rusty clenches his fists. "Then it was the game and then every woman that batted her eyes at you." Jack is ready to defend himself but she doesn't give him a chance. "I don't know what you expect Jack, for me to still be waiting?" She runs her hands through her hair in frustration. "I waited but we were done thirty years ago. We never worked." She walks around the couch standing behind it, holding onto it for security, for strength, for something to keep her standing. "I never felt." She struggles, Jack looks up at her as she swallows deeply. "I never felt with you the way I feel with, Andy." Her breath shatters. _There is the truth._

"And what is that?" Jack asks forcefully. "Lust, desire!" He is screaming loudly.

"I feel loved." Sharon lets out quickly and easily. Kate looks at Ricky finding Andy standing there too. "Not one year compares to the months I've been with Andy." Andy shifts uncomfortably. She can see pain in Jack's eyes, she didn't mean to cause him this, but she needed him to let her go. "They are years, I don't regret because I got two wonderful children. That I love unconditionally." Jack shakes his head, trying to ignore her words. "But who you have never truly met." Her voice soft. Ricky leans up against the wall, releasing a heavy breath, Kate takes his hand.

"Don't start that again." Jack says forcefully. "Don't!"

"Don't start what again, Jack? Hurting you with truths!" Her voice rises again. "Did you see Ricky fall off the couch time and time again, rush him to the hospital when he shoved the carrots up his nose." Ricky laughs silently remembering, the others smile at him. "When he terrified me because he stood at the top of stairs ready to fly like a super hero. The multitude of sports that he played to make you proud." Ricky swallows deeply in his throat. Sharon's voice shattering. "When he graduated with honors. When a girl broke his heart for the first time and he didn't know what to do with his life." Ricky holds back his tears as Kate's run down her face. "How proud he was of himself when he got the job of his dreams. How he promised me he'd watch over me, just like I did when he was a kid." Jack swallows deeply, he had never heard Sharon talk this way before. "When Kate," Sharon chokes up and stops for a few seconds trying to compose herself. "When Kate prayed that her Daddy would feel better when he came home from work because he was always throwing up," Ricky and Rusty look at Kate she looks away from them. Her ballet recitals, when she was into poetry, her singing classes." Kate turns around ready to run again but instead she walks to Andy. He is surprised when she stops in front of him and leans into his chest. But he lets her cry, running his hand along her back. She needed the love of a parent and she knew he would offer it. "When we sat here crying because she had been accepted into the dance academy, when I received the first postcard from her travels. When she told me she was in love." Sharon's voice is breaking. Jack shrinks smaller and smaller with every one of her words. "When we opened Christmas gifts or went trick or treating. The presents I wrapped in your name for their birthdays." Ricky lets a breath out of disbelief, Sharon shakes her head. "Those memories come to mind Jack, tell me how much of that do you remember?" She waits for him to respond, but he drops his hands to his sides in defeat. "And yet, those kids still adore you." Jack looks up at her, Ricky turns to Andy who is still holding onto Kate who has her hand over her mouth trying to cover the sobs. "Stop trying to make things better with me and look for the relationships you can fix, because this one Jack, this one ended the first time you slammed a door in my face and left, decided a drink, gambling and other women could please you more than I could." He steps closer but stops when she retreats and looks away. Jack pulls into his jacket pocket, pulling out a pen, signing the papers.

"I remember. Loving you. I still do, but if this is what you want." He tosses them as she turns back to him hitting her dead square in the chest. "You got it." The papers shatter along the floor as e storms out seeing everyone outside, walking past them with a growl and a noise of disgust targeted toward Andy.

Ricky's eyes follow his father, Rusty looks inside. "Ricky, Kate you want to go in?" Andy asks. They both nod. He kisses Kate on the head, holding onto her face to look at her. She smiles as he wipes her tears. "Will you be okay?" She nods. Ricky embraces her as they walk into the condo. Andy runs a hand over Rusty's shoulder. Andy wanted to be the first to console Sharon but he knew the right thing was for them to go in first.

They find Sharon bent gathering the papers crying, whimpering in pain. Ricky comes over to her picking up the papers as Kate helps her Mom sit down. Sharon wipes her tears. "You guys heard?" She says not looking at them.

"We heard you finally tell Dad his truths. Something you deserved to do since a long time ago." Ricky says handing Sharon the papers, but she doesn't take them.

"Truths we needed to hear too Mom." Sharon looks at Kate. "I told you, you were the best Mom, I wasn't kidding." Kate kisses Sharon on the cheek as Sharon hugs her. Ricky runs a hand on her back, she takes his hand in hers.

"You're father isn't terrible. He just hasn't gotten it together. And he caught me on a bad week." She smiles trying to make light of the fact.

They smile too. "You're unbelievable Mom." Ricky says smiling.

"I don't want this to effect the new relationship you're building with him Ricky." He nods. "And Kate," she pulls her face to look at her. "You have a guilt deep inside of you that I don't understand because nothing that has happened between your father and I is your fault." Sharon wipes Kate's tears. "We have to take care of that." Kate nods.

"He signed." Kate and Sharon look up, Ricky hands her the papers again and she takes them. "He signed Mom, now all you need to do is turn them in." Sharon looks at the page and back at Ricky. She hadn't even realized it until seeing it in front of her. She should be excited, but something inside her turned and made her sad? _No_. She didn't understand it. She stared intensely at the paper, trying to process it.

"Thirty years of a marriage to Jack Raydor done with." Kate says. Sharon puts them down and stands up. Kate follows her as Ricky takes her hands to help her.

"Please know that I love you two with all my heart and I would not change anything, I mean nothing in my life because I have two amazing children." She looks at both of them who have a smug smile, Sharon smiles too. "Three amazing children," both of them look at each other knowingly. "That I would do anything for." Rusty listens carefully from the outside too. "Don't ever forget that." She kisses them both. "I just need a minute." They look at her as she grabs the papers and walks slowly to her bedroom.

Andy walks into the room a few minutes later and finds her leaning onto the bed, she turns around wiping her tears. "He signed." Her voice shaky as she holds out the papers, he shakes his head taking the papers and putting them aside, pulling her into him. She cries into his chest. He could remember what the final signature finally meant in his marriage, closure. It was mutual and still it was hard he could only imagine, thirty years of her life and then it ending this way. He felt heavy for her. He lifts her carrying her to the bed laying her against his chest. Her frustration with Jack was never ending, but finally telling him half of what she always wanted to tell him made her feel vulnerable. Andy lets her cry until it subsides and he feels her resting on him, controlling herself. "You were strong Sharon." She stays quiet not expecting him to have heard too. "I'm sorry things ended this way, but you two will have time to talk." He massages her scalp with his fingertips.

"I didn't." She runs her face on his chest, things felt too hard to say. "I had no idea everyone was listening." Her voice still shaky. "I would have never said so much."

"I can tell you. I'm happy you did." She looks up at him. "You stood up for yourself." He tells her kissing her nose.

"You've been doing this a lot." She tells him running her hand along his face.

"What is that?" He smiles, taking her hand in his and kissing it.

"Cradling me in your arms, consoling me." She rest her head on his chest again.

"And yet I feel like I should be doing more." She closes her eyes, humming out a soft noise.

"Andy, sometimes I feel I don't deserve you. Well, all the time if I'm being honest." She chuckles.

"What are you talking about?" He rolls to his side meeting her face, bringing her into him tightly. "How is it that I deserve you?" Sharon smiles, outlining his face.

"I guess it's something neither one of us will ever get answered." Andy nuzzles into her neck, smelling her, his arms wrapped tightly around her. He closes his eyes as she runs her hands through his hair. "I just have to turn those papers in and I'll be divorced. It's just a matter of days." Andy smiles in her neck she can feel it and closes her eyes smiling too. They fall asleep this way, holding each other resting off their exhaustion. Kate comes around to tell them that lunch is ready, she sees them asleep and lays a blanket over them. She closes the door and walks back to the kitchen.

"They fell asleep." She tells Rusty and Ricky. Sanchez had left as soon as Andy had returned.

"Good, they should rest." Ricky tells her, setting up the table. "It's been a long few days for everyone." Kate and Ricky watch as Rusty sets the plates of food down, keeping to himself. They look a each other frowning. "Rusty you're going to take care of them. Right? We leave in a few days." He looks at Ricky.

"Yeah, uh, sure." He tells them.

"What's going on?" Ricky asks.

Rusty looks at them and decides to be honest. "Sharon, she's had some hard days and still she worries about everyone, and then I heard her tell Jack about everything she did for you guys." He stops and they didn't need him to continue.

"That's what a Mom does?" Ricky says simply, biting into his food. Kate frowns at Ricky.

"Not my Mom?" Rusty says staring into his plate.

Ricky looks apologetically at Kate, she turns to Rusty. "Rusty, you may love your Mom and I can't come to understand your life. And I don't know enough because Mom hasn't told me anything." He looks at her expecting her to have known everything. "But I know that you do have a woman who would do that for you." Rusty swallows thickly, Kate hesitantly reaches for his hand and he doesn't pull away. "You may never consider her your mother but don't push aside the love she is willing to offer, because like I told you, it's pretty incredible." Rusty meets her eyes and she smiles. "You heard it yourself, everything she's willing to do for us." Rusty thinks about the way she gag him a home and slowly made him family. How much they had lived together and he had taken it for granted.

"And it's a pain sometimes, but siblings aren't so bad either." Ricky smiles as Kate rolls her eyes.

"We aren't around very much but we are a call away, whenever you need us." Kate smiles as Rusty nods, getting up to serve all of them drinks. Ricky and Kate look at each other they knew the love their mother had for Rusty and Andy and they were willing to accept them into their lives not only because how much they loved Sharon but because of the people they learned they were.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
